


Season 11 - alternative version

by ishvaria



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 122,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне не понравилось, как создатели сериала вывели "за кадр" агента Зиву Давид.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сезон 10 серии 21-24

**Author's Note:**

> Все начинается все чуть раньше, чем в 11х01, мы вернулись во времени немного назад, к серии 10х21 "Берлин". События сохранены без изменений, просто кое-какие сцены добавлены. Всю историю я переписывать не стала, так что первая часть - сцены, не попавшие в фильм.
> 
> Вторая часть - первая серия нового сезона, спойлеров тьма, от серии я далеко не отходила. Третья часть - серия 11х02, здесь все совсем иначе. Ну и четвертая часть - серия 11х03, уже альтернативного 11 сезона.

** Сезон 10 эпизод 21-24 **

_Берлин, апрель 2013_

***  
\- Мазелтоф! - мадам метким ударом каблука раскалывает тарелку и, глядя на безмолвно застывших новобрачных, постановляет, - Вот и еврейский обряд соблюден, так что, Тони, ты теперь женатый человек.  
Она кивает подручным, сопровождающим католического священника и еврейского раввина, - Благодарю вас, святые отцы, вы можете быть уверены, мы покинем помещение вслед за вами, не нарушая законов – людских и небесных.  
Двери гулким хлопком обрезают робкий проблеск внешнего мира – в часовне снова пусто и очень тихо.  
\- Месть, действительно, самое сладкое блюдо, Тони, - Джин Бенуа, в прошлом, и Жаннин Валиди в настоящем стоит прямо перед ним, не скрывая наслаждения, получаемого от происходящего, - и его употребляют холодным. Этого стоило подождать.  
\- Жаннин! – Тони рывком притягивает к себе застывшую в напряжении Зиву. – Спасибо! Боюсь, сам я бы ни за что не решился!  
Ее холодно-оценивающий взгляд останавливается на ней, - Ты – возможно… Но, не она, Тони, - очень красивая женщина, когда-то влюбленная в него, она уже улыбается ему, - и скоро ты поймешь – почему…  
Ответив на телефонный звонок, мадам Валиди собралась их покинуть, - Ваши коллеги в безопасности, в вашей любимой конторе. Позвони – убедись, - и, следуя за выражением их лиц, уточняет, - Замечательная вещь – прогресс, даже заложников брать не приходится… И поторопитесь – все священнослужители, как правило, очень законопослушны, а местные полицейские – страшные зануды…

Эта внезапная свадьба «под дулом пистолета» и угрозой, нависшей вдруг над самыми уязвимыми членами их «семьи», особенно сейчас, в разгар охоты на Боднера, выбивает из колеи.  
\- Черт! - Тони энергично вертит перед носом пустым безымянным пальцем, будто и не веря в реальность происходящего, - Влипли…  
\- Очаровательная формулировка нашего положения, Тони! – Зива на секунду позволяет эмоциям взять верх, глубокий вдох, и она снова сосредоточена на том, что необходимо сделать. – Ты умеешь доставать, а тут – случай особый.  
Тони собрался было напомнить ей – о Ривкине, но вовремя захлопнул рот, сообразив, что Зива тут же вспомнит отца. И она, как всегда, увидев по нему и без труда читая все невысказанное, с мгновенной теплотой кивает, - Уходим, и быстро!  
Задержавшись на миг, Тони отчетливо произносит, - Я сказал Жаннин правду – я счастлив!

_Вашингтон, апрель 2013_

\- Есть что-то, что ты не рассказал мне – о Берлине?  
Врать боссу он – не умеет. Никогда не умел. Гиббс – знает, эта истина непреложна. Правая рука машинально теребит, как бы зудящий, пустой безымянный палец левой, После их возвращения, после аварии и Боднера – так неожиданно и вдруг всплывшего на радарах, все случившееся там кажется не более, чем сном… Как сказать и что сказать… Тони старательно хмурится, изображая работу мысли, босс смотрит – долго… Положение спасает телефон – повезло…  
И события закрутились настолько стремительно, что на «думать» времени на осталось – смерть Боднера, появление Парсонса и его «охота на ведьм», все мелькает, словно в дурном калейдоскопе, и нет возможности его остановить.  
\- Я убью МакГи – посмотри на себя! Ноги мокрые, голодная, валишься с ног – точно убью! – бурчит ДиНоззо, растирая Зиве ледяные ступни, - Парсонсу нет нужды напрягаться, мы сами загоним себя в угол!  
\- Я не заболею, Тони, - мягко отстранившись, она пытливо смотрит ему в глаза, - что ты сказал Гиббсу?  
\- Ничего, - промелькнувшая тень улыбки на секунду напоминает ей прежнего Тони, - учитывая сложившееся положение, мы можем не волноваться – о своих личных секретах. А потом…я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Давай сначала доживем – до этого «потом», Тони, - невольная улыбка, такая привычная – при взгляде на него, проблеском озаряет ее глаза, заставляя и его улыбаться.

 

_Вашингтон, конец мая, 2013_

Разговор с директором расставил последние точки – команда сдала значки, тем самым, лишив Парсонса даже возможности что-то предъявить Гиббсу. Генеральный инспектор Службы специальных расследований Министерства Юстиции подписал ходатайство о приостановлении его дела на неопределенный срок. Но… оно всегда существует, это самое «но»… Директор АНБ Томас Морроу вполне ясно дал понять Леону, кто расставляет фигуры на доске, они вынуждены играть по этим правилам, пока. И, может, даже хорошо, что никого из близких не будет рядом…  
Зива просто присела на ступеньках лестницы, дожидаясь, пока Гиббс сам начнет разговор – он всегда знал, безошибочно определяя гостя в своем подвале-исповедальне, по меткому определению ДиНоззо.  
\- Наблюдение снято, но тебе, все равно, не стоило здесь появляться.  
\- У вас будет много гостей, Гиббс, - тихо возражает она, не двигаясь с места, - просто я пришла первой, чтобы – побыть с вами, наедине…  
\- Секреты… - Гиббс отложил инструменты, - спускайся, выпьем кофе.  
Кружка греет ладони, по-обыкновению, Зива начинает с главного, - я не вернусь в морскую полицию.  
\- Понятно. Берлин. Правило № 12.  
\- Мы перещеголяли всех, - она взглядывает коротко, с легкой усмешкой, - директор Вэнс получит копии двух официальных документов.  
\- Сразу – двух…  
\- Мадам Ля Гренуэль озаботилась надежностью брачных узилищ для Тони.  
Гиббс смотрит внимательно. - Раввин говорил с тобой на идиш.  
Зива кивает, - и спросил три раза, как положено.  
Гиббс рассмеялся. - Не говори Тони – лопнет от гордости.  
Зива тоже улыбается, - ни за что.  
\- Я скажу Даки и Вэнсу. Твой свекор будет на седьмом небе, Тони должен сделать это сам, - Зива кивает молча, чувствуя себя, как в раннем детстве – дома.

\- Хочешь, я убью Парсонса? Тебя с его трупом никак не свяжут, ни тебя, ни твою группу. – Коул снова присел на ступеньку, так и не спустившись до конца в подвал Гиббса.  
\- Не так давно я уже отклонил одно такое предложение, - не улыбаясь, отвечает он.  
\- И я даже угадаю – кто тебе его сделал, - это звучит не как вопрос, - и у агента Давид вышло бы почти также идеально.  
\- Почти…  
 _Первый раз он появился здесь в ночь после взрыва в Navy Yard, около года назад. Стук двери наверху, по-кошачьи мягкие, едва слышные отсюда, из подвала, шаги человека, неплохо ориентирующегося в твоем доме, скрип ступенек._  
\- Я пришел вернуть тебе нож.  
\- Себе оставь, - не оборачиваясь, Гиббс освободил от гвоздей очередную стеклянную банку и щедрой рукой плеснул туда бурбон. – У меня еще есть. Правило № 9  
\- Как твоя команда – ты успел? – Гиббс кивнул, усаживаясь рядом с Коулом на ступеньках.  
\- Все целы, почти. МакГи немного зацепило да Тони с Зивой в лифте застряли на несколько часов.  
\- Эбби? Мисс Шутто… - быстро исправился он, мимолетно улыбнувшись, Гиббс снова кивнул, вернувшись к верстаку.  
\- Тебе есть, куда пойти?  
\- Сориентируюсь по ходу, - пожал плечами тот так, будто его это не особо заботило. – Если нужна будет помощь с Диррингом…  
\- Разберемся сами, - резко отреагировал Гиббс и добавил, взглядом смягчая слова, - но – спасибо, и от директора тоже.  
\- Надо же, и даже орден не дадите? – усмехнулся Коул, допивая бурбон. Не спрашивая, Гиббс налил по новой. – Не верь в его легенду, Гиббс. Нет, сын – был и погиб при взрыве, и Дирринг, действительно тяжело это пережил.  
\- Но? – под его внимательным взглядом Коулу стало неуютно.  
\- Меня тоже не случайно дернули, ты ведь не сам на меня вышел, так? Тебе подсказали… Я не знаю расклада, просто – будь настороже.  
Он поднялся, собравшись уйти.  
\- Коул, - окликнув, Гиббс перебросил ему конверт, - это в Мексике, там жил один мой хороший друг. Там искать не будут.  
\- Спасибо, Гиббс.  
\- Твоя команда многим мешает, - старательно избегая взгляда Гиббса, произносит он, - я прошел через это. Начали с тебя, потому что…  
\- …выбирай лучшую лошадь в конюшне, и она приведет тебя к другой лучшей лошади…  
\- Слышал, в команде появилась вакансия… - это заставило Гиббса усмехнуться.  
\- Хочешь работать в команде?  
\- Я хочу работать с тобой.  
\- Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать для тебя, Коул.  
\- Меня зовут – Бэйли, Скотт Бэйли Сэллинджер  
\- Агент Скотт Бэйли? – вопросительная интонация заставляет его поднять взгляд на Гиббса.  
\- Думаешь, директор пойдет на это?  
\- Ну, Джонатан Коул погиб, сотрудничая с NCIS, - верстак с инструментами выглядит, наконец, идеально, - а в команде у меня, действительно, недобор…

\- Вас понизили в должности, Ариэль, или в штате Моссад появилась новая – «выездной директор»? – Зива чуть двигается, предлагая новому директору Моссад Орли Эрбаз место рядом с собой. В это время в просторных скверах Капитолийского холма почти безлюдно, а редкие прохожие в деловых костюмах кажутся вполне уместным дополнением общего пейзажа.  
\- Идея, сама по себе, достаточно перспективная, - тонко улыбнувшись, та усаживается на скамью, давая знак неприметному сопровождению оставить их наедине. – Я здесь из-за тебя, Зива. Ты должна вернуться.  
\- Я никому и ничего не должна! – но что-то в лице несгибаемой директрисы заставляет ее остановиться.  
\- Что я скажу Элайю, когда тебя – убьют? Я не могу допустить… не должна…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- А чего ты ждала? – директор Эрбаз смотрит прямо. – Решение о ликвидации вашей команды принято довольно давно. И не Моссад санкционировал его, - добавляет она ошеломленно молчащей девушке.  
\- Тем более… - качает та головой, - я останусь, со всеми…  
\- Глупости – это по части твоего супруга! – резко возражает Орли. - Тебе это свойственно до сих пор не было.  
\- Всю операцию инициировал Моссад… - неожиданно понимает Зива, - я могла бы догадаться…  
\- Как первую ступень твоего вывода из операции, - Орли торопится, видя ответ на лице Зивы, - я все продумала, твой уход никого не удивит, а потом…другое назначение и…другое имя, другая жизнь…  
\- Жизнь всегда одна, Ариэль, - тихо вздыхает Зива, - и ничего не изменится, пока не изменишь ее сам. Расскажи все, что знаешь о миссии, команду Гиббса надо вывести из-под огня.

Новая квартира Даки в престижном спальном районе не выглядит особо впечатляющей или стоящей той суммы, которую он за нее отдал. Зива долго медлит на пороге, не решаясь нажать кнопку звонка.  
\- Доктор Маллард… Даки. – Их любимый знаток человеческих душ смотрит на нее печально из-под очков.  
\- Ты пришла проститься.  
\- Я не могу… не должна говорить об этом, ни с кем, - Зива склонила голову, произнося, - но и исчезнуть «согласно инструкции» - тоже не могу. Можно мне поговорить с вами?  
\- Конечно, дорогая, я сохраню твои секреты.  
\- Моссад знает, что Араша Казми убрали ЦРУ, и Иран – тоже знает. Гиббс – на прицеле, остальные… - ее пальцы невольно теребят подвеску со звездой Давида, - надеюсь, что отставка поможет. Но мне…  
\- …придется уехать, - кивает Даки, - Энтони будет тяжело смириться с тем, что ты снова рискуешь жизнью, но на этот раз – без него.  
\- Только не говорите ему, что я не… могу пропасть надолго. Я сама… И Даки, если вдруг… - развернувшись, она быстро, чтобы не передумать, пишет шесть цифр на странице его блокнота. – Мой личный код Моссад, можно определить местонахождение через спутник, Эбби будет знать – что с ним делать…

\- Я пришел… - широкая улыбка Тони не помещается в дверной глазок, Зива открывает дверь, впуская его. Пакет из навороченного продуктового магазина с бутылкой недешевого вина и французским багетом говорит сам за себя.  
\- В не самое удачное время, Тони, - заканчивает она за него. Улыбка медленно сползает у него с лица при взгляде на почти собранную дорожную сумку с минимумом ее вещей.  
\- Планируешь медовый месяц, дорогая, - бухнув пакет прямо на пол, он садится на кровать рядом с сумкой, стараясь на нее не смотреть, - мне казалось – мы выяснили все, в том лесу.  
\- Тони…  
\- Ну, мы не коллеги больше, - продолжает, будто не слыша он, - я обещал, что найду что-нибудь… Но ты, как всегда, успела раньше… Частный сектор?  
\- Правило № 17…  
Он напрягся, - мы снова в осаде? Но ведь Гиббс… наша отставка… отсрочка расследования… Босс сказал – не высовываться, пока…  
\- Нам придется разъехаться, на какое-то время, - она произносит все это, будто через силу, выталкивая слова сквозь плотно сжатые губы – не сорваться, это главное, не потерять ориентир. Потому что от этого зависит жизнь… их будущее, если оно вообще возможно…

\- Что? – Гиббс смотрит на безмолвного Тони, среди ночи возникшего у него на пороге. Тот, пребывая во внезапном столбняке, тупо мотает головой, выдавливая из себя, - Ничего… - легкий шлепок по затылку заставляет его пробубнить, - Я все хотел найти что-нибудь… подходящее и злился, что не получается. – Гиббс двигает к нему кружку с чаем, - а она сказала вдруг, что ей надо ехать… надолго, а потом…  
Он склонил голову, но рука Гиббса только сочувственно погладила его макушку, - Ерунда. Зива уехала не от тебя… - Тони оживает на глазах.  
\- Что дальше, босс?  
\- Сидеть тихо… И – думать, ДиНоззо.

Босс сказал – сидеть тихо. И думать… Чем он и занимается, бесцельно руля по полупустым в это время улицам Вашингтона. Зива запретила ее даже провожать. Просто уехала. Разговор с боссом желанного облегчения не принес, но чувство острой жалости к себе как-то притихло.  
\- Я говорил, это плохая затея – сдать значки. И ничего хорошего за этим не последует. Теперь мы даже не можем просто на работу прийти, - он почти на автомате сворачивает на подъездную аллею своего дома. – И новости все теперь – только из телевизора. Пакет с продуктами, с такими надеждами купленными еще три часа назад, заставляет его печально улыбнуться – «Я не верю в счастливые концы» - сказала она, собираясь сдавать значок.  
\- А я – верю! – упрямо возражает Тони своей невидимой собеседнице, - и буду верить! Потому мы его заслужили…

 


	2. Сезон 11 эпизод 1

** Сезон 11 эпизод 1 **

_Вашингтон, конец мая 2013_

\- Сэр, уделите мне минутку, - Парсонс выглядит не лучшим образом.  
\- Идите домой, Ричард, - Томас Морроу позволил себе легкую снисходительность, чуть подталкивая своего визави в направлении обратном шумному сборищу, посвященному международному саммиту по безопасности, проводимому в здании SecNav.  
\- Я знаю, что министр Джарвис здесь, - продолжает упорствовать тот, - и я просил бы у вас обоих пять минут, чтобы поговорить об NCIS.  
\- Здесь – не место! – начинает терять терпение Морроу, - лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это пойти и напиться с горя…  
\- Моей работой было – навести порядок в следственном управлении ВМС! – Парсонс угрожающе повышает тон, - но мои возможности вдруг резко ограничились из-за некоего «секретного задания», потому что вам хочется, чтобы Гиббс «поиграл в ковбоя»  
\- Выбирайте выражения, Парсонс! – Томас Морроу наконец вспомнил, что он – директор Агентства Национальной Безопасности. – Миссия санкционирована министром Джарвисом и главами агентств ЦРУ и АНБ и имеет чрезвычайно высокий приоритет!  
\- Но мое дело – политически верное, - делает еще одну попытку тот, - Гиббсу гарантирована неприкосновенность.  
\- Мне претит этот разговор. У Гиббса есть задание, - Морроу понижает голос, - а вот ты, своей упрямой настырностью и недальновидностью, препятствуешь его исполнению.  
\- По крайней мере, могу я узнать, в чем заключается миссия Гиббса?  
\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, - замечает Морроу, направляясь назад в здание, - или – дольше живешь. Выбирать тебе, Парсонс…  
\- Я докопаюсь до сути, - бормочет тот, с нескрываемой злобой вслед директору АНБ глядя.  
Взрыв, прогремевший секунды спустя внутри здания SecNav, едва не сбивает его с ног – вся центральная часть закрыта плотной завесой дыма и огня…

Новости переполнены информацией о теракте в штабе Службы безопасности флота – SecNav, а в NCIS царят уныние и разброд.  
\- Это так жутко, - комментирует Джимми, сидя за столом ДиНоззо.  
\- «Жутко» - лишь одно из определений, мистер Палмер, которое может быть применимо здесь. – Даки занимает стол Гиббса.  
\- Если бы не этот «скользкий» тип Парсонс с его охотой на ведьм… - Эбби устроилась на столе МакГи, чуть сдвинув в сторону монитор.  
\- Этот «скользкий тип», как ты его назвала, Эбби, не взрывал центральный холл здания SecNav, - Даки, как всегда, рассуждает справедливо.  
\- Да…- тут же поддерживает своего любимого наставника Джимми, - но Гиббс и команда, они были бы здесь, если бы не…  
\- Мистер Палмер, их нет, - прерывает доктор Маллард, - но мы здесь и у нас впереди целая ночь, чтобы как-то помочь разобраться с этим…  
\- Аллилуйя, Дак, - подводит итог их беседе Гиббс, внезапно появившись из лифта.  
\- Гиббс! Вы здесь!  
\- Если только у нас – не коллективная галлюцинация, Эбби, - Палмер тревожно протирает очки, - понимаешь, такое бывает, после сильных переживаний и потрясений…  
\- Палмер, - негромко произносит Гиббс, - у вас есть работа внизу?  
\- Да, Джетро, - вместо него отвечает доктор Маллард, - и нам не терпится к ней приступить

\- Спасибо. Это был Министр обороны, - кладя трубку, директор Вэнс продолжает прерванный звонком разговор. – Вдобавок к гибели министра Джарвиса еще и Томаса Морроу увезли в хирургию, он может лишиться ноги.  
\- Кто-то уже взял ответственность? – майор Уэйн, тоже приглашенный для оценки обстановки и реакции на теракт, выглядит крайне обеспокоенным.  
\- Министр ВМС мертв, майор, - язвительность скользит в каждом слове Вэнса, - не думаю, что кто-то будет настолько глуп.  
\- Реакция? – тихий голос Гиббса обстановки не разряжает, но заставляет прислушаться.  
\- Белый Дом настаивает на немедленных результатах, любыми средствами.  
\- Разведка считает это предупреждением, - майор перехватывает инициативу, - думаю, есть связь между сегодняшним взрывом и убийством лейтенанта МакБрайда. Скорее всего, он был близок к обнаружению новой террористической ячейки  
\- Что я могу сделать? – Вэнс одобрительно кивает на этот простой вопрос.  
\- Управление специальными операциями, - кивок в сторону майора Уэйна, - проводило собственное расследование, поскольку лейтенант МакБрайд состоял в их штате. Твое участие – неофициально, пока ты под расследованием Министерства обороны.  
\- Миссия МакБрайда проходила в Иране и заключалась в сборе информации. У нас есть человек в Абиянехе, - майор Уэйн не кажется особо счастливым, делясь полученной информацией, - я могу с ним связаться…  
После его ухода директор выкладывает на стол две копии брачных свидетельств на имя Энтони ДиНоззо и Зивы Давид.  
\- Значит, заявлению агента Давид я даю официальный ход, - Вэнс дожидается молчаливого ответа на лице Гиббса. – Мы можем предложить ей место в Бюро, думаю, старший агент Фарннел ухватится за нее и будет пожизненно нашим должником.  
\- Зива решит сама. - Позволив себе улыбнуться, Гиббс договаривает, - ну, и с ведома и одобрения ДиНоззо, разумеется.  
\- В данном случае, - мрачно отзывается Леон, - уместнее вспомнить Моссад. Не исключено, что идея столь дальновидного плана поселилась в прекрасной голове Джин Бенуа – не случайно.  
\- Эта молодая дама зовется теперь мадам Ле Гренуэль и замужем за шейхом Валиди, - Гиббс мельком взглянул на экран, где по-прежнему шли потоком новости о теракте, - а он принадлежит к одной из влиятельных группировок в Аравии. И числится гражданином ОАЭ  
\- Мне это все очень не нравится, Гиббс.

На часах 04:30, вздохнув в очередной раз, Тони сдается и зажигает свет, сна нет ни в одном глазу.  
\- Кейт, нам с тобой надо что-то делать, - глядя в сторону аквариума с золотой рыбкой, он садится на кровати, - я так больше не могу! Босс сказал – никаких контактов, но Правило № 51 не я придумал.  
Включив чайник, ДиНоззо долгим пустым взглядом сверлит стенку напротив, - у меня – информационный голод, Кейт, - сообщает он, включая новости, где не переставая, сообщают все новые и новые подробности взрыва в здании SecNav.  
\- Здорово, - мрачно комментирует Тони, останавливаясь на ZNN. - А нас, значит, уже со счетов списали и нужным не считают информировать. Наш личный МакИсточник должен знать подробности.  
Красную точку в области сердца он замечает почти случайно, рефлекс срабатывает быстрее мысли, за секунду до выстрелов Тони успевает тяжело грохнуться на пол.  
\- Спасение рядового Райана в мои планы не входит, как и Апокалипсис сегодня, - бормочет он и короткими перебежками, на четвереньках, то и дело прикрывая голову от летящих осколков, пробирается к выходу. Прихватив аквариум по пути, он открывает дверь, - Беги, Форест, беги… Кейт, делаем ноги…  
Машина заводится с первого поворота ключа, пристроив аквариум на соседнем сиденье, ДиНоззо на малых оборотах выезжает из подземного гаража.  
\- Никто не может стрелять в «очень специального», пусть и подавшего прошение об отставке, агента NCIS безнаказанно! Директор Вэнс должен об этом знать!

Стук входной двери заставляет Гиббса на мгновение оторваться от нехитрых сборов.  
\- Решил заглянуть, - директор Вэнс останавливается посреди гостиной, - прежде, чем ты уедешь.  
\- Ты не ездишь на работу этим путем, Леон, - качает головой Гиббс.  
\- Президент звонил жене Клейтона утром. Я хотел поговорить с ней первым.  
\- Джарвис хорошо выполнял свою работу, - отзывается Гиббс, понимая, что не об этом пришел поговорить директор Вэнс в половине пятого утра.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу выдерживать все это, Гиббс, - сквозь железобетонную броню опять, как и после гибели жены, прорывается что-то настоящее.  
\- Ты должен, Леон. Правило № 44, - оставив сумку в стороне, Гиббс подходит ближе, - у твоих детей теперь есть только ты.  
\- Мне не нравится эта поездка. После того, что случилось сегодня, я борюсь с искушением запереть тебя в твоем же собственном подвале.  
\- После того, что случилось, - пристальный взгляд Гиббса говорит больше слов, - как я могу остаться…  
\- Информатор майора Уэйна предупрежден о твоем прибытии, - снова став самим собой, сообщает директор Вэнс, - С-133 уже под парами. Если бы еще был кто-то, кто мог бы тебя прикрыть…  
\- Пусть они, пока, побудут в стороне, Леон, - Гиббс медлит, и директор нетерпеливо подгоняет, - но?  
\- Коул вернулся. Мне помнится, ты говорил, что должен ему.  
\- Есть возможность расплатиться?  
\- Да, он нам нужен, особенно, сейчас.  
\- Делай, что считаешь нужным, - без обиняков соглашается Вэнс, - у тебя – карт-бланш.  
\- Тебе привести сувенир из Тегерана?  
\- Вернись целым, Гиббс, и, по возможности, невредимым.

\- Взрыв SecNav – завершающий штрих, - Бэйли появляется, едва за Вэнсом закрывается дверь, - того, что случилось год назад, у вас на заднем дворе.  
\- Только начали теперь с другого конца, - закрыв молнию на сумке, Гиббс разворачивается к очередному раннему гостю.  
\- Командировка в Иран – плохая идея  
\- Может быть, - откликнулся Гиббс, - но это – работа.  
\- И кто-то должен… - так и не закончив свою мысль, Бэйли покачал головой. – У Парсонса компромат на половину Конгресса и Пентагон.  
\- Есть предложения?  
\- Гиббс, есть разница – взорвать центральное здание NCIS и устроить несчастный случай отстраненному агенту Морской полиции, - взгляд Бэйли потемнел. – Бывший подозреваемый, неудачный пешеходный переход, случайный теракт – вариантов масса…  
\- Правило № 40 - «Если кажется, что кто-то пытается достать тебя - так и есть»  
\- Эти твои правила, Гиббс, так и просятся в скрижали, - усмешка его общую мрачную атмосферу чуть разогнала. – Собираешься подставиться под вербовку Парсонса? - Гиббс только улыбнулся, плечами пожав. – А поверит?  
\- Должен поверить.  
\- Ну, в таком случае, я еду с тобой.  
\- Нет, мне нужен агент Стреттон, из Бюро, - под пристальным взглядом Гиббса, Бэйли кивнул.  
\- Присмотреть за отстраненными агентами ДиНоззо и МакГи, а старший агент ФБР Тобиас Фарннел и директор Вэнс в курсе событий?  
\- Думаю, да. Но особо не светись.  
\- Хорошо, за Тони и Тимом я пригляжу, - согласился он, - а Зива?  
\- Она сама позаботится о себе, – шум подъехавшей машины услышали оба. – За Даки, Палмера и Эбби отвечает директор.  
\- А кто прикроет тебя, Гиббс?  
\- Сам справлюсь… - еще один внимательный взгляд в сторону Бэйли, - правило № 5, Бэйли.  
\- И как оно звучит?  
\- У ДиНоззо узнаешь, при случае…

 

***

\- И я пришел сюда, - заканчивает свою эпопею ДиНоззо, с подозрением глядя на нетронутый им бокал виски, - а как же правила Департамента, сэр?  
\- Новый бэйдж – новые правила, ДиНоззо, - рассеянно отвечает Вэнс, думая о другом. – Останься здесь, проще будет приглядывать за тобой. МакГи ты, конечно, предупредил, - тот кивнул, забирая бокал со стола, - надо послать кого-то за ним. И я пришлю одного из стажеров сюда.  
\- А …Зива, - Тони медлит под почти ехидным взглядом директора, - вы не знаете, с ней кто-нибудь выходил на связь? Или, может быть, она сама… Вы ведь неплохо ориентируетесь в их «кухне», куда она могла…?  
\- У меня есть несколько догадок, ДиНоззо, - Вэнс рассматривает его некоторое время, - но без особой уверенности…  
\- Вот и босс сказал – думать… - тоскливо вздыхает тот.  
\- И процесс, как я вижу, в самом разгаре. Может и МакГи примет в нем участие?  
\- Может, если мне удастся вытащить его из объятий Эбби, когда он появится здесь. - Тони, залпом бокал осушив, пока директор не передумал, предлагает, - и, вместо того, чтобы впустую тратить время Дорнегетта – я тут просто поболтаюсь, как наблюдатель, - указав на бэйдж с надписью «Посетитель».  
\- У нас в допросной мужчина, - одобрительно кивнув, директор переходит на привычный деловой тон, - которого поймали доктор Маллард и мистер Палмер за попыткой взлома базы данных в аутопсии. Можешь присутствовать при допросе, как наблюдатель, ДиНоззо!  
\- Спасибо, директор, - он еще медлит на пороге, уточняя, - а босс…?  
\- У Гиббса спецкомандировка в Иран, - взглянув на часы, Вэнс добавляет, - он уже на пути туда.  
\- Но, он не должен быть там – один!  
\- Гиббс – не один, - неохотно выдавливает из себя директор, - его прикроет опытный человек.  
\- Зива?! – с надеждой подхватывает Тони. У директора становится непроницаемое лицо, - Мне ничего не известно, ДиНоззо, о планах и пребывании экс-агента Давид. А вам, думаю, стоит заняться чем-то иным, нежели игрой в вопросы и ответы. Согласны со мной?

\- Постой! Нет-нет, не говори мне ничего! – Эбби, впустив МакГи и ничего обнадеживающего в его лице не обнаружив, спешит ретироваться в безопасную зону своих автоматов. – Не стой столбом, Тим, ты можешь заняться сигналами с мобильных – их изъяли у всех присутствующих на банкете, - она указывает на большую коробку, целиком запитую разнокалиберными аппаратами. – Без нашей команды расследование, похоже, ведем только мы, с Даки и Палмером.  
\- У меня даже нет значка, Эбби, - жалуется он, - и находиться здесь без бейджа посетителя я тоже не имею права.  
\- Пока я здесь, МакГи, хозяйка здесь – я! – она усиленно изображает занятость и Тим, осторожно пристроившись рядом, сочувственно пыхтит, - Мы дождемся хороших новостей, вместе.

\- Должен сказать, что теперь он кажется значительно меньше, - доктор Маллард останавливается рядом с ДиНоззо, сквозь одностороннее стекло глядя на задержанного им и Палмером «нарушителя периметра», - чем, когда мы с мистером Палмером его побили.  
Встретив полный уважения взгляд Тони, Даки кивает, - да, сегодня мы встретили опасность лоб в лоб, Энтони, и вышли победителями.  
\- Мне кажется или стоять здесь в роли наблюдателя, - тихо нудит ДиНоззо, - равноценно пытке. Директор же сказал, что отправится прямо сюда, где тут можно заблудиться?! Мне бы туда – на пару минут, разогреть его как следует…  
\- Без значка? – мягко напоминает Даки.  
\- Мне начинает его отчетливо не хватать.  
В комнате за стеклом, наконец, начинает что-то происходить, директор прямо с порога, не медля, выкладывает перед задержанным распечатки с камер наблюдения и журнал посещений.  
\- Охрана здания записала тебя как Виктора Ченга, бывшего специалиста по компьютерной безопасности ФБР. Это правда?  
\- В частном секторе платят больше, - почти равнодушно пожимает плечами тот.  
\- Тебя уволили из Бюро и, тем не менее, ты получил пропуск в мое здание. Зачем?  
\- Мне позвонили, предложили двадцать тысяч наличными, за то, чтобы я проник в вашу базу данных, - тот не скрывает и, кажется, даже, гордится своими достижениями. – Удаленно взломать ее у меня не вышло из-за парня по фамилии МакГи, который установил отличную защиту, надо отдать вам должное, ваши агенты оправдывают средства, затрачиваемые на них.  
\- Спасибо, - сарказм так и слышен в тоне директора, - что за информацию вы должны были найти?  
\- Данные по осколкам, извлеченным из тела министра ВМС. Мне сообщили, что на проходной для меня оставлен пропуск.  
\- Кто был заказчиком?  
\- Я не знаю…  
\- Но вы куда-то должны были переправить полученную информацию!  
\- После благополучного изъятия, я послал сообщение с кодом и мне прислали бы электронный адрес и оставшиеся деньги.  
Телефон все-таки отвлекает директора от допроса. Повернувшись к зеркалу, он рявкает в трубку, - что?! Да, уже иду. – Заглянув по дороге в соседнюю комнату, кивает ДиНоззо, - Гиббс вышел на связь.

На условленном месте встречи Гиббс, по укоренившейся за годы работы резидентом привычке появляется заранее. По большой окружности обходя район предположительной встречи, он сразу прикидывает вероятные пути отхода и возможные места засад. Сегодня все – не так, чутье не подводит, никогда, и интуиция просто вопит об опасности вокруг…  
Стрельба начинается неожиданно, ему повезло – он успел укрыться там, где решил пережидать, если что-то пойдет не так. «Не так» - пошло все.  
\- Гиббс, давай! – нелепый полугрузовик тормозит рядом, вздымая тучи пыли, из багажника торчит голова Парсонса, - залезай!  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Нужно было потратить бонусные мили, - хватаясь за что придется, строит из себя остряка тот.  
\- Это твои друзья? – кивает Гиббс в сторону кабины  
\- Пока деньги не кончатся. После убийства министра Джарвиса я понял – ты следующий! Хотел позвонить, но телефон – это ненадежно.  
\- Куда мы едем? – не желая при чужих информацией делиться, Гиббс резко меняет тему.  
\- В другую деревню, - улыбается тот.  
Офицерская столовая прямо рядом с военной базой ничем от сотни-другой уже виденных не отличается – казенная мебель, казенная еда.  
\- Твой информатор – не появился, твое прикрытие – раскрыто. – Парсонс держится уверенно, но от былого превосходства не осталось и следа, - Гиббс, ты в опасности, я пришел спасти тебе жизнь. – Внимательный взгляд заставляет Парсонса нервничать, - это тебя удивляет?  
\- Нет, - односложно отвечает он, чуть пожимая плечами.  
\- Это подтверждает мою теорию, - продолжает убеждать его в своей правоте и необходимости Парсонс, - твоя команда – слишком много знает.  
\- Знает – о чем?  
\- Об убийстве Элая Давид и Араша Казми.  
\- Как ты сюда вписываешься?  
\- Я? Просто хорошо ориентируюсь в политической жизни Вашингтона, держу нос по ветру. Главное, успеть в нужный момент сменить курс.

После разговора с одним из сослуживцев лейтенанта МакБрайда и общением с директором Вэнсом, Парсонс, воодушевленный новыми горизонтами сотрудничества, ускакал договариваться о самолете, Гиббсу же помстилось в толпе у базарной площади знакомое лицо.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Бэйли? – кепка придает Гиббсу немного уголовный вид, а бурнус, обмотанный вокруг шеи, и вовсе превращает его в одного из местных.  
\- Меня приятель из ВВС подбросил, на истребителе, - широко улыбается он, на ярком солнце щурясь. – Агент ДиНоззо ночевал в штаб-квартире, агента МакГи Фарннел сам, лично, доставил в офис к директору. Так что, моя миссия там – выполнена, а тебя кто-то должен прикрыть.  
\- О твоем прибытии знают на базе?  
\- Гиббс… - Бэйли с легким укором качнул головой, усмехнувшись, - Парсонс не в курсе. Мисс Шуто выяснила, что детали бомбы в SecNav американского производства и нет никаких намеков на Ближний Восток.  
\- Разве кто-то сомневался… Парсонс сдал мне коллегу МакБрайда и вообще он полон энтузиазма. Самолет будет только через три часа, к полуночи должны быть в Вашингтоне. У тебя есть возможность вернуться?  
\- Я не пропаду, - Бэйли останавливается. – Что еще я могу сделать, пока вы еще здесь?  
\- Зива.  
\- Мне кажется, агент ДиНоззо уже вовсю землю носом роет в этом направлении, - рассмеялся Бэйли. – Гиббс, а у вас есть правило, регламентирующее отношения между коллегами или…?  
\- Правило № 12, - отрывисто ответил он, внимательным взглядом вход в переулок, в котором они говорили, сканируя, - но они уже не коллеги. - Предупреди Фарннела, пусть ждет меня у нас в NCIS, будем делиться информацией.

\- Агент Фарннел, а почему я узнаю о подробностях этого расследования только сейчас? – взбешенный Вэнс всегда становится преувеличенно вежливым.  
\- Потому что оно не входило в вашу компетенцию, директор, до настоящего времени. – Фарннела смутить практически невозможно, - мы разрабатываем группу частных компаний, сотрудничающих с Министерством Обороны, по их просьбе. Выявлены были некоторые несоответствия, которые и повлекли за собой расследование.  
\- И что вы выяснили? – директор указывает на кресло напротив, сам устраиваясь за своим столом.  
\- Около года назад мы обнаружили следы сделок, между торговцами оружием и представителями частных военных компаний, посредниками были сотрудники Министерства Обороны, но конкретных лиц нам установить до сих пор не удалось. Лейтенант МакБрайд был нашим агентом, последнюю информацию передать так и не успел.  
\- А, поскольку, его голова попала, так сказать, в область наших интересов, - продолжает его рассуждения директор, - команда стала помехой. Без санкции ЦРУ или АНБ, агент Фарннел, такое расследование невозможно, - Вэнс резко поднимается, - директор Морроу, как давно он – в курсе?  
\- С самого начала.

\- Леон, я рад, что ты нашел время, - Томас Морроу выглядит далеко не лучшим образом, - уже слышал? Я не потеряю ногу!  
\- Скажи, что ты не знал о сделках.  
\- Это все трагично и достойно порицания, - качает головой тот, отводя глаза. – Мы не раз пытались убедить Президента, что нельзя допускать частных инвесторов к обороне страны.  
\- Томас, не говори мне о том, что должно быть! – Вэнс подходит ближе, - следы переводов можно найти, если очень хорошо постараться. Скажи мне, что не ты все это запустил.  
\- Леон, посмотри на меня – я жизнь отдал этой стране! Согласен, черта, временами, размывается…  
\- Размывается?! Да ты уже не помнишь, как она выглядит! – директор склоняется над ним, - Под ударом – мои люди! И мне плевать, что из-за дележки больших бабок, под раздачу попал ты. Меня интересует – кто следующая цель?  
\- А то ты – не догадался, - Морроу отвернулся, - Зива Давид. Элай знал слишком много, они думают – она тоже.  
\- Кто они, Томас?  
\- Я не скажу тебя, Леон, потому что все еще дорожу жизнью. А тебя и так – предупредили недавно, - он ловит яростный взгляд директора NCIS, - или ты уже забыл?

\- Я послал засекреченный e-mail в Моссад, на случай, если Зива там объявится. - МакГи озабоченно смотрит на застывшего в прострации Тони. - Мы не знаем, где она. Возможно, и те, кого за ней послали – тоже.  
\- А, отследив наш e-mail, они это узнают, - замечает ДиНоззо в пространство.  
\- Зива уже давно скрылась с радаров, ДиНоззо, - появление Гиббса оживляет общую атмосферу, заставляет собраться.  
\- Как пустыня, босс?  
\- В ней много песка.  
\- Пока вы считали песчинки, здесь творился ад на земле! – спешит поделиться новостями тот, - В меня стреляли, МакГи чуть не сбили на пешеходном переходе, а Даки и наш гремлин из аутопсии задержали крысу.  
\- Я знаю, ДиНоззо, - чуть кивает Гиббс, давая возможность напряжение слить.  
\- Ну, да, конечно, знаете, - выдыхает Тони. – А он что здесь делает?  
Это реплика относится к внезапно появившемуся из лифта Парсонсу, оба – ДиНоззо и МакГи, сомкнув ряды, встречают противника лоб в лоб.  
\- Он – со мной, - негромко комментирует Гиббс.  
\- Как скажете, босс, - соглашается Тони, МакГи молча кивает.  
\- ДиНоззо, МакГи, зайдите ко мне, - директор Вэнс не утруждает себя спуском с лестницы.  
\- Ну, чего вы ждете? – подгоняет их Гиббс.

\- Значок пригодится, - ДиНоззо прячет значок и удостоверение агента NCIS во внутренний карман, - я мог бы и приберечь значок Зивы до ее возвращения.  
\- Не думаю, что при нынешних обстоятельствах он может ей понадобиться, агент ДиНоззо, - убирая значок в стол, отвечает директор.  
\- Я не знаю, где она и что с ней, директор. Но она – под прицелом, а значит, не верит вообще никому.  
\- Хотите предложить что-то, агент ДиНоззо?  
\- Если бы была хоть какая-то возможность ее отследить, - он в нерешительности косится на стоящего рядом МакГи, - ты уверен, МакПроныра, что нигде в ее вещах не позабыл случайно пару жучков?  
\- Может, Шмиль? Или Адам Эшер – агент Шабат, с которым вы работали в Берлине? – предлагает тот, напрочь игнорируя почти риторический вопрос Тони.  
\- Нет и нет! – ДиНоззо морщится, - Стальной Шмиль – слишком стар для наших игр, а Адам… Спецслужбы это лишний след, достаточно и того, что Моссад активизируются в этом направлении. Босс прав – идем думать, МакБездельник.  
\- Спасибо – за значки, директор Вэнс.

 

***

\- Мне наплевать, что ты грязный, потный или пахнешь грузовым самолетом, - Эбби повисает на нем, он прижимает ее к себе, улыбаясь.  
\- Эбби, а мне – не все равно. Что у тебя по голове лейтенанта МакБрайда?  
\- Гиббс! – она утягивает его в соседнюю комнату, закрывая прозрачную перегородку нажатием одной кнопки, прямо перед носом Парсонса, - в общем зале плохая атмосфера, - поспешно поясняет она.  
\- Эббс… Результаты тестов.  
\- Они – там. И он – тоже. Пока что-нибудь не изменится…  
\- А если я скажу, что он, - указывая на пытающегося выглядеть дружелюбно за стеклянной дверью Парсонса, - работает с нами?  
\- Ты уверен, Гиббс? – получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, она нехотя открывает дверь и, с подозрением глядя на Парсонса, возвращается к своему компьютеру.  
\- Не подходите, я вас игнорирую. Я прогнала песчинки из волос, носа и ушей МакБрайда и большинство из них не с Ближнего Востока. Они из США, точнее – пустыня Соноран, которая растянулась от Калифорнии до Аризоны и Мексики. Не смотри так, Гиббс, я еще не закончила. Основываясь на результатах токсикологии, лейтенант был убит и обезглавлен в Купер-Стейт, Аризона.  
\- Спасибо, Эббс.

\- Трудно понять, кому еще можно доверять, - Фарннел встречает его в лифте.  
\- Когда-нибудь было проще, Тобиас?  
\- Нет. Но – бизнесмены, спонсирующие террористов…  
\- Все придумали да нас, - улыбается Гиббс, - вспомни Капоне, 20-е годы.  
\- Капоне поймали те, кто был – до нас, - резонно замечает Фарннел.  
\- И тебе стало легче?  
\- Нет, не стало…  
\- Наш безголовый лейтенант МакБрайд был возвращен в Иран.  
\- Чтобы изменить приказ, - подхватывает тот, - без единой записи об этом…  
\- Нужен непосредственный начальник, - соглашается Гиббс и, выйдя из лифта, обращается к МакГи, - майор Доминик Уэйн, управление спецопераций Министерства Обороны, финансовые записи.  
\- Так, и что я ищу?  
\- Неожиданные поступления, новые счета, - Фарннел кивает, добавляя, - особенно, в специализированных зонах.  
\- Никакой необычной активности, - разочарованно качает головой МакГи, - майор Уэйн очень похож на простого государственного служащего, без денег.  
\- МакГи, Купер-Стейт, Аризона…  
\- Тренировочный лагерь Министерства Обороны, босс, - на экране появляется карта и спутниковые снимки обозначенной местности.  
\- Все?  
\- Его часто использует управление специальных операций. Это что-то значит, босс?  
\- Надо это выяснить. ДиНоззо, проснись! - толстый и тяжелый том свода правил Департамента с громким «бум» падает на его стол, приводя в сознание.  
\- Я все слышал, босс.  
\- Слышать и слушать – разные понятия, ДиНоззо, - Гиббс понижает тон, - ты мне нужен. Соберись.  
\- Уже, босс, - прочнее устроившись в кресле и стараясь не смотреть на пустой стол напротив, отзывается Тони. – Ищем связь между Чедом МакБрайдом и базой в Аризоне.  
\- Это очевидно, Гиббс, - вступает Фарннел, - мы организовали ему вызов туда, потому что, по последним данным, след от сделки по продаже оружия вел к этому лагерю.  
\- Его вернули в Иран, помнишь?  
\- Может быть, не целиком, босс? – вопрос Тони застает двух старших агентов врасплох. Он, немного смешавшись под пристальными взглядами двух пар глаз, продолжает, - возможно, его убили на базе, а чтобы скрыть следы – отправили голову, через Ближний Восток, назад к нам.  
\- И вызов – задним числом…  
\- …мог оформить только его начальник. – Гиббс уже у лифта.  
\- МакГи, подними служебное досье майора Уэйна. ДиНоззо, еще раз – Чед МакБрайд, его связи – служебные, семейные, все.

\- Майор, нам бы хотелось кое-что уточнить, - Фарннел предпочел сам вести опрос свидетеля и возможного подозреваемого. Гиббс молча стоит рядом. – Вы утверждали, что лейтенант МакБрайд был послан с миссией в Иран и оттуда не вернулся.  
\- Да, все именно так, - майор то и дело оглядывается на супругу и детей, что устраивают пикник на заднем дворе, - у лейтенанта была четко поставленная задача по отслеживанию партии портативный ракет, которые были помечены, для выявления новых террористических групп. К сожалению, его вычислили. Но, Гиббс, вы ведь должны были выяснить подробности…  
\- Мы выяснили, - кивает он. – У лейтенанта не было миссии в Иране, он вернулся в Вашингтон и был направлен в ваш тренировочный лагерь в Аризоне. Об изменениях в приказах запрещено сообщать родным. Но все обходят это правило, как и Чед МакБрайд. Он сообщил жене в письме, что скоро будет дома.  
\- Я не знал, что его убьют, - неожиданно сдается майор, - я не стал бы переделывать приказ, если бы…  
\- Кто тебе платил?  
\- Мне не платили. Это был шантаж, моей жене, - снова взгляд назад, - грозились передать фотографии определенного содержания. Я предоставлю все распечатки звонков с моего телефона. Я, правда, не знаю, кто это был.  
\- Сколько было звонков?  
\- Два. Первый по МакБрайду, второй – из-за Гиббса.  
\- Не забудьте добавить рапорт об отставке, - на прощание бросает Фарннел, - к вашему списку документов.

Открывшийся лифт с Парсонсом внутри, вызывает у Тони чувство омерзения. Передернувшись, как будто от чего-то мерзкого, он уточняет, - Ты выходишь или как?  
\- У меня для вас, агент ДиНоззо, есть новости. Если вы едете вниз, то мы могли бы, - Парсонс делает вид, что не замечает выражения лица Тони, - поговорить по пути.  
Никак не реагируя на его слова, ДиНоззо входит в лифт, останавливаясь как можно дальше от него. Парсонс едва заметно вздыхает, - ладно, слушай, тебе могу не нравиться я или то, что я делаю.  
\- Да ты что!? – не поворачиваясь, язвит Тони, - с чего это ты взял?  
\- Когда я изучаю людей, агент ДиНоззо, то делаю это основательно.  
\- Тогда у нас есть нечто общее, - бурчит тот, но Парсонса это не останавливает. Он протягивает ему папку с документами, - что это?  
\- Предложение мира, надеюсь. Или – возможный нейтралитет. Здесь документы на частное владение Элая Давида – фермерский дом около Явнавель, куплено на подставных лиц, что-то вроде конспиративной явки или убежища. Уверен, о нем знает лишь адвокат, оформлявший сделку и Зива.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я в отчаянье и мне под этим соусом можно скормить любую «дезу», то…  
\- … я окажусь прав. – Парсонс останавливает лифт, подходя ближе, - я помню допрос агента Давид слишком хорошо, агент ДиНоззо. И вы, действительно, нуждаетесь даже в соломинке. Так возьмите ее, пока она еще есть…  
\- Пытаешься мне угрожать, Парсонс?  
\- А это звучит, как угроза?  
С трудом сдерживаясь, Тони снова запускает лифт и, не прощаясь, выходит у лаборатории Эбби.

\- Правило №12, младший, - орлиное око «очень специального» агента отмечает, какой переполох вызывало его внезапное появление, - и хоть нашу летучую мышку трудно застать дома… Не на работе же, МакБесстрашный! Однажды Тони запомнил код, которым пользовался Гиббс, чтобы попасть в заблокированную крепость, иногда именуемую лабораторией Эбби.  
\- Но мы вовсе не… - мямлит МакГи и Тони решительно прерывает его.  
\- Тем более, МакРастяпа! Учишь тебя, учишь…Что нового по взрыву и голове, Эббс? – и не замечая явного замешательства младших от чего-то в недрах лаборатории, добавляет, - Вообще-то, мне нужна твоя помощь, малышка. Кажется, - кладя папку, только что полученную от Парсонса, на стол, ДиНоззо выдыхает, - я знаю, где искать Зиву.  
\- Знаешь?! - потрясенная Эбби отходит в сторону и Тони, на миг кажется, что он сейчас позорно шлепнется в обморок, прямо здесь, как в любимых фильмах, на глазах у этого «детского сада».  
Из-за глухой стены арабского квартала выходит Зива, не спеша, покрывает голову широким шарфом и, на мгновение, будто в ответ на сдавленный его возглас, поднимает взгляд – несколько секунд и она легко удаляется по проулку, скрываясь из поля зрения.  
\- Где это?! Она в Иране?! – Тони пытается говорить, но язык не слушается, руки дрожат и эта противная дрожь добирается до желудка, который начинает переворачиваться внутри из-за страха за ее жизнь. Она так далеко и нет связи, нет возможности… - Где она!?!  
\- Это Палестина, Тони, - МакГи виновато отводит взгляд, - координаты сообщаются автоматически…  
\- У агентов Моссад, - перебивает Эбби, полным сочувствия взглядом глядя на ДиНоззо, - у всех агентов, и бывших тоже, есть специальный маяк, его носят на теле, не снимая. Нужно только знать код…  
«Пока я дышу, я не сниму ее»…  
-Звезда Давида, - Тони смотрит, не отрываясь, и говорит почти спокойно, - где вы взяли код, Зиве ничего не угрожает?  
\- Его знал Даки, - с готовностью отзывается МакГи, - видимо, Зива назвала его ему, на всякий случай.  
Тони вскинул глаза и Эбби заканчивает, весьма рассудительно, - он ведь доктор, мало ли что…  
\- Я заберу это – с собой! - прижав ноутбук к груди, как самое дорогое существо, ДиНоззо разворачивается к выходу.  
\- Это только запись, Тони, - беспомощно проговаривает МакГи ему вслед, - она не знает о контакте. Эбби попросила подругу из NASA…  
\- Я понял, спасибо…

После беседы с майором, Гиббс и Фарннел не особо спешат вернуться в Navy Yard, остановившись у привычного уличного киоска с закусками и кофе.  
\- И что у нас в ближайших планах – сразить дракона, достать луну с неба?  
\- Кто-то же должен это сделать, Тобиас, - неуловимо морщась от вкуса купленного кофе, отзывается Гиббс, - так почему не мы…  
\- Последний рубеж, - в пространство произносит Фарннел, - почти всегда.  
\- Когда ты узнал, что мишенями стала моя команда, - тот, отвернувшись, смотрит на Капитолийский холм, - почему так долго тянул с визитом вежливости?  
\- Мы не были уверены, Гиббс, - переводя на него, наконец, взгляд, отвечает Фарннел, - что вообще рискнут что-то предпринять, пока ты под следствием.  
\- А Министерство Обороны, откуда это желание провести расследование и почему Бюро?  
\- А кто еще? Остальные агентства заняты дележкой или добыванием средств для нее. Ты – мешаешь всем, твоя команда – лишает сна и покоя весьма высокопоставленных лиц. И Парсонс – вполне естественная реакция на внешний раздражитель.  
Отхлебнув еще кофе, Гиббс продолжает, - Зива…  
\- Да, все началось с нее и вашего директора, концы надо искать там. Связь с Элайем Давидом просто так не проходит. Даже до нас, в Бюро слухи долетали.  
\- Исполнителей мы, конечно, найдем, - подводя итог, Гиббс поднимается, - но не думаю, что пойдем по цепочке дальше. Идем, Тобиас, послушаем наших мальчиков.

\- Босс, лейтенант Чед МакБрайд – в армии с восемнадцати лет, несколько командировок, последнее место службы – отдел специальных операций при Министерстве Обороны. Не женат, есть сестра, старшая – замужем, тоже за офицером.  
\- Не женат? Он же еженедельно слал письма жене по этой вашей почте в компьютере.  
\- Его жена – это я, Гиббс, - чуть сконфуженно произносит Фарннел за его спиной, - я же говорил, что мы завербовали и заслали его в тренировочный лагерь, потому что именно оттуда ушла одна из последних партий оружия, всплывшего на Ближнем Востоке, в Катаре и ОАЭ. На этом уровне нас уже страховали агенты ЦРУ и Министерства Юстиции.  
\- А это еще зачем? – отрывисто интересуется Гиббс.  
\- Насколько понял я, их агенты из службы специальных расследований не спускали глаз с агентов из Лэнгли.  
\- Парсонс тоже оттуда, босс, - негромко напомнил о себе ДиНоззо. – И в последнем письме агенту Фарннелу, то есть – своей жене, - поспешно исправляется он, - лейтенант сообщает о внезапном и скором отпуске. «Первым же рейсом лечу к тебе», - цитирует Тони.  
\- Это значит, что он что-то нашел, нечто, подтверждающее нашу теорию о том, что инициатива организации оружейного потока на Ближний Восток и встречного финансового потока принадлежит не частным инвесторам, а официальным и высокопоставленным лицам. Ко всему прочему, он кого узнал.  
\- Увидел то, что не должен был, - снова уйдя в себя, комментирует Тони, и замолкает, словно ответной реплики ожидая.  
\- Да, ДиНоззо, и лишился головы, - замечает Гиббс.- МакГи, что у тебя?  
\- Заслуживающий уважения послужной список, босс, - МакГи выводит все на большой экран, - пять командировок в горячие точки, отзывы от руководства только положительные, явных врагов у него нет.  
\- Враги – есть у всех, МакПосредник, - глубокомысленно произносит Тони.  
\- Правда, были проблемы с женой, они едва не развелись, из-за измен майора, но разрешилось, вроде бы, благополучно.  
\- Вот так прямо и – разрешилось? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Гиббс, вызывая у Фарннела приступ истерического смеха.  
\- Ну, знаешь, Гиббс, не у всех ведь непереносимость брачных уз на генетическом уровне.  
\- Тобиас, напомни мне, сколько денег забрала у тебя моя, наша, бывшая супруга…- веселье агента Фарннела быстро сходит на нет.  
\- Ты меня предупреждал.  
\- Да, предупреждал, - ненадолго отвлекшись от дела, соглашается Гиббс, - ты не хотел слушать.  
\- Майор упоминал шантаж, - возвращается к интересующему их вопросу Фарннел.  
\- Парсонс, если мне позволено будет напомнить вам, босс, специалист в этом деле. – ДиНоззо подходит к столу Гиббса, - МакСыщик, у тебя не осталось тех материалов, что мы…, ты нарыл полмесяца назад?  
\- У Эбби, на запасном компьютере на жестком диске, - тихо-претихо отвечает тот.  
\- Босс…  
\- Достаньте их, - сдается Гиббс, - только – аккуратно, МакГи, ваш объект исследований теперь числится в наших войсках.  
\- Я не твоя девушка, Гиббс, чтобы провожать меня до машины, - усмехнувшись, Фарннел косится на идущего рядом Гиббса, - ты решил порвать со мной?  
\- Наши жизни сплетены воедино, не без твоего участия, - поддевает его тот. Тобиас смеется, - скованы одной цепью…  
\- Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты благополучно отправишься домой. В свете последних событий лучше держаться парами.  
\- И ты выбрал меня, я польщен.  
\- Тобиас, если… когда все это закончится… Возьми Зиву к себе, - агент Фарннел, потерявший дар речи, очень веселит Гиббса. – Уволились все, ты же в курсе. Она – вернуться к нам не сможет, по объективным причинам.  
\- Правила Департамента? – улавливает невысказанное его друг. – Значит, ДиНоззо все-таки решился… Я всегда говорил, что подражание тебе ему не на пользу.  
Неуловимо улыбнувшись, Гиббс уточняет, - Так ты согласен?  
\- Вопрос в другом, - Фарннел медлит, отпивая остывший кофе, - что ты попросишь взамен…  
Звонок мобильного мешает Гиббсу ответить, - МакГи?... Сейчас идем… - захлопнув трубку, он кивает Фарннелу, - домой ты сегодня не попадешь.  
\- Что там?  
\- Майор Уэйн пытается загладить свою вину перед МакБрайдом, ему снова звонили. Он записал разговор, МакГи с Эбби его исследуют.  
\- У тебя найдется еще кофе?

Запись повторяется снова и снова, по кругу и каждый раз ему кажется, что он видит ее немного иначе. Горькая складка в уголке губ, нахмуренность бровей, печаль, притаившаяся в ее глазах. Палестина – второй дом, там, откуда родом Ари… Там наверное, осталась и его семья, она…Зива, поправляет он себя, Зива редко говорила о нем. О Тали чаще… Но он был ее братом, старшим братом. Трудно представить, что это такое, когда растешь единственным ребенком в семье. Наверное, он был ее героем когда-то…в другой жизни. Пока не убил Кейт, и не попытался убить Гиббса. Палестина – там ее надо искать…  
\- Поговори со мной, Зива, - шепчет он, вглядываясь в на этот раз кажущиеся сумрачными ее глаза, - Где ты?...


	3. Сезон 11 эпизод 2

** Сезон 11 эпизод 2 **

_Палестина, июнь 2013_

Зива поднимает голову, отряхивая руки от земли, - Представляешься археологом, Тони.  
\- Этнографом. По крайней мере, целью визита в страну я указал – старинные архивы.  
\- Значит, тебе нужен не только переводчик, - усмехается она, - выглядишь, как стареющий искатель приключений.  
\- А ты, как эти деревья – нежной и сильной, - разглядывая ее – всю, глупо улыбается он, - Молодость и вечность.  
\- У тебя поэтическое настроение.  
\- Неудивительно, последние события учитывая.  
\- Зачем ты – здесь, Тони? – с такой знакомой интонацией спрашивает она.  
\- Странно. – Он усмехается, - ты задаешь мне этот вопрос каждый раз, стоит мне оказаться в Земле Обетованной. Ответ ты знаешь…  
Зива подходит ближе, не отводя взгляд, - Побрейся, Тони, борода тебе не идет.  
\- Твоя «Моисеева стража», - произносит он, раскрывая ладонь, и Зива наклоняет голову, чтобы он вернул Звезду Давида на место.  
\- Почему ты вышла за меня, Зива Давид? – непритворное недоумение и тревога – неожиданно явные на обычно-жизнерадостной физиономии записного жизнелюба, заставляют Зиву чуть помедлить.  
\- Потому что – лучший, Тони, самый лучший – для меня.  
Быстро отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть внезапно повлажневшие глаза, он сдавленно произносит, - Не представляю, как буду – без тебя…  
И, как всегда, понимая – о чем он, Зива касается его плеча, заставляя повернуться, - У нас все будет хорошо, Тони…

 

_Вашингтон, июнь 2013_

\- Ты обещал хорошие новости и… Что значит, Тони поехал за Зивой? Я уже устала беспокоиться и что за ерунда, ничего не хочу слышать! – Эбби закрывает уши и Тим, терпеливо ожидая, примолк.  
Эбби, когда волновалась, словно вновь превращалась в маленькую, добрую и уязвимую девочку.  
\- Ну? – уши снова были доступны.  
\- Зива не вернется в морскую полицию, она замужем за Тони, официально и дважды, - Эбби не верит.  
\- Наша Зива… за нашего Тони…целых два раза… очень романтично! – И уже успокоившись, - мне тоже ничего не рассказывают, ну уж ты и напридумывал, МакГи.  
\- Да, - легко соглашается он, - с враньем у меня не очень, - твердо решив не продолжать опасную тему и затарахтевший «Майор Макс» масс-спектрометр очень кстати отвлекает внимание Эбби, устанавливая в лаборатории обычное подобие порядка…

 

 _Палестина, конец июня 201_ 3

Серебряный лунный свет над неподвижной равниной с ровными рядами оливковых рощ. Зиве не надо смотреть в окно, она сотни раз видела это в библейских изданиях, действительно – Земля Обетованная. Лунное сияние заливает комнату тревожащим потоком, Тони не шевелится, но она знает, что он – не спит.  
«Все будет хорошо» - больше всего ей самой хочется думать так. Восемь лет рядом с Гиббсом разбудили в ее душе неясные ей самой и, в общем-то, совсем несвойственные надежды. Эти годы она была уже – не одна. А теперь появились и непростые обязанности и ответственность.  
Зива вздохнула коротко, - мой брат – Арун…  
\- Мама не разрешала ночью поминать бесов, - Тони сел, - если это единственное, что не дает тебе спать, то нас ожидает спокойная ночь. Кто бы из вас ни прихлопнул этого висельника, он совершил благое дело. Жаль, что это был – не я.  
Зива не видит его лица, но каждое слово наполнено особой ясностью, очень простым восприятием жизни, далеким от философских теорий. Тони делит жизнь на ночь и день, хорошее и плохое, добро и зло. И те, кому посчастливилось оказаться с ним рядом на жизненном пути, просто не могли не запомнить его.  
\- Я думала, ты должен знать, - она поворачивается к нему и он, не касаясь, как обычно, выталкивает все мысли, заставляя видеть и слышать только его.  
\- За кого ты меня держишь, Зива Давид… Я не гожусь в моссадовские легионеры, не такой умный, как МакГи и до Гиббса мне, как до небес. Только все, что касается тебя, Зива Давид, я знаю… знаю, быть может лучше всех, и я не уеду без тебя, не надейся! Останусь тут, под этой луной, в этом бывшем земном раю…И давай уже будем спать по-настоящему. Твоя бессонница – на редкость заразная штука…

\- Я чувствую себя незаконным сыном Адама – точно знаю, что все где-то есть, но не у меня, - Тони, получивший с утра разнарядку на воду для умывания и иных нужд, неодобрительно следит за процессом на кухне – очень маленькой, как и все в доме. – Что ты там все сыпешь и сыпешь, у нас что и хлеба нету? Я добирался сюда не на метле, тут должно быть достаточно еды – просто скажи, где взять.  
Зива, рассеянно изобразив долготерпение, поясняет, - Здесь недалеко, в сторону Джанина, есть что-то наподобие крестьянского подворья – виноградники, небольшое поле, овощи и зерно, какая-то живность…  
\- Так, давай после завтрака, съездим.  
\- На чем, на метле? У меня ее сейчас нет.  
Замолчав, Тони решительно отстраняет ее от перемешивания до сих пор клейкого теста, бурча, - недалеко… Это в доступности марш-броска? Придется поднапрячься, агент Давид…

Маленький ослик бодро стучит копытами по каменистой утоптанной дороге нагруженный надежно уложенными пакетами, мешочками, корзинками и свертками. Сияющий ДиНоззо удерживает намотанный на запястье конец длиннющей веревки, закрепленной на спине их нового помощника, одновременно бдительно надзирая за всей кавалькадой – рядом с осликом неторопливо трусит огромный, под цвет местных песчаников, пес и Зива несет в корзинке возбужденно квохчущую куриную семью.  
\- Потом съездим за водой, - переложив за пазуху пищащего котенка и, не замечая иронии во взгляде Зивы, он продолжает, - еще козу возьмем, для молока. И кормить ее просто…  
\- Сын Адама продолжает дело отца, - тихонько улыбается Зива. - ДиНоззо, ты меня собираешься таскать за собой каждый день? Утомишься, с такой обузой…  
\- Ничего, Зива Давид, - снова и снова смакуя ее имя, произнося нараспев, как когда-то она, широко улыбается он, - после восьми лет беготни между нашими квартирами и службой, да еще от твоих соглядатаев и наших коллег – мне по плечу любая ноша…  
\- Похож на МакГи, - Зива гладит теплые уши их смирного помощника, думая о своем.  
\- Будем звать его Тимом, - легко соглашается Тони.

 

***

_Палестина, август 2013_

\- Понял, босс, - Тони захлопывает ноутбук, будто опасаясь могущего прилететь оттуда подзатыльника. – Терпение Гиббса на исходе…Черт! – он отводит взгляд, - а у меня в активе только Правило № 19.  
\- Не только, Тони, - Зива заканчивает воображаемый жест Гиббса, легко погладив его макушку, - главное правило с тобой.  
Радость мгновенного понимания освещает его лицо и подхваченный этим попутным ветром, Тони привычно зарывается в ее волосы, - Спасибо, напарник.  
Его голос уже энергично раздает команды во дворе, а Зива, в разброде мыслей все пытается понять – что чувствует. Это безотчетное обещание, только что авансом прозвучавшее, почти помимо ее, слово, что дала Тони, ради чего он толчется здесь вот уже третий месяц – сможет ли она его сдержать? Главное правило Гиббса, вне его знаменитого списка, вернее – стоящее впереди него: «Не подведи напарника»  
Она всегда знала, что для Тони главное – работа, его работа, их работа. Помнила ту, пятилетней давности историю с Джин Бенуа – как связан был тогда ДиНоззо своим обещанием и ответственностью… и решающим «нет» было именно ее нежелание принять главный фактор – его работу. И теперь она, делившая с ним, прежде всего, принадлежность к их работе, член команды, решает – быть ей там или нет…

\- Халида… Ты почему? И откуда…впрочем, - Зива, увидев во дворе знакомую фигуру в почти военной форме торопится навстречу, опасаясь неизбежной стычки подруги детства и мужа… как ни странно, но она привыкала даже думать о ДиНоззо именно так.  
\- Не волнуйся, он не увидит меня здесь.  
\- В каком смысле? – Зива не успевает испугаться, но бывшая подруга и это примечает.  
\- Его отвлекли – ваши, из Моссад, я попросила директора Эрбаз, она организовала вертолет.  
Зива переводит дух, сосредотачиваясь на предстоящем разговоре.  
\- Ну, что же, заходи в дом… сестра, - та, кивнув, внутрь проходит, и все как положено родне – и осмотрела все, и уселась удобно, и горсть черешен взяла.  
\- Была на могиле Ходжи, - и торопливо договаривает, прочитав на лице Зивы понимание, - Ты права, сестра… мы были сестрами долго и я хочу, чтобы так и осталось, навсегда. Пришла сказать, что желаю тебе, вам с твоим американцем того, что желают сестры – добра…- обе молчали, - Не веришь…  
Зива взгляда не отвела, - Почему?  
Гостья, не готовая к объяснению, сделала попытку – уйти, но передумала.  
\- Ари…ты не рассказывала, а твой американец…  
\- Тони был у тебя?! Ты сказала ему…  
\- Нет, не сказала… Хотела, чтобы тебе было плохо, - обе стоят, как и в последнюю их встречу, соперницами.  
\- Что изменилось, Халида? – Зива делает шаг назад, первой сдаваясь.  
\- Многое, - качает та головой, - видишь, нашел тебя, значит правда и все остальное. Ходжа любил тебя и этот любит. Значит, права ты, а не я… Теперь веришь?  
\- Кроме вас у меня здесь родных нет, - Зива кивает, - и что бы вы обо мне не думали – так и будет…  
\- Значит, увидимся, сестра…

ДиНоззо бежит навстречу вихрю вертолетных винтов, явно подозревая серьезную опасность и, только встретив взгляд Зивы, начинает дышать.  
\- Почему отпустили вертушку, агент Давид?  
\- Правила № 6, 10, 14 и 15, спецагент ДиНоззо  
\- Да тут целая операция, может, пора вызвать подмогу?  
\- Может быть, - Зива смотрит непонятно, - Что ты сказал ей – про Ари?  
\- Правду. – Тони реагирует мгновенно, сразу уяснив, о чем речь. – То, что видел и чему свидетелем был.  
\- Я могла бы и сама, - замечает она сумрачно, - если бы хотела.  
\- Тебя – там – не – было, - так знакомо припечатывая интонацией каждое слово, отзывается он негромко, - и потом, правила № 3 и 4, агент Давид, - он смотрит с вызовом. – Не жалей ее, она тебя не любит.  
\- Это совсем не обязательно учитывать, - закрывает нелегкую тему она. – Ты за водой сходил?  
\- Нет, - жизнерадостность занимает привычное место на его лице, - думаю, ее привезет Тим, я оставил их с Хашем у ручья.  
Словно в подтверждении его слов из-за пологого холма появляется ослик и, с удовольствием нарезающий вокруг него круги, их пес.  
Зива вздыхает, - пойду за лепешками, наверняка уже засохли…  
\- Запатентуем рецепт, когда вернемся, горячие едим мы, а через полдня их уже можно просто грызть. Животине нравится, - оправдывается он ей в спину, - Хеська вон уже ждет во дворе..  
Зива старательно изображает строгое лицо, - Сам будешь готовить…  
\- Медовый месяц кончился, - с радостью подхватывает игру Тони, - мое дело – есть…

Не заставший жену по причине по-южному ранней темноты в доме, агент ДиНоззо решает положиться на слух и сообразительность. И уже не колеблясь, по шуму, выходит к отдельно-стоящему во дворе строению. Еще обживаясь, он сгоряча принял было его за сарай и даже попробовал устроить в нем козу Хеську на постоянное жительство, но ничего с этим не вышло.  
\- Ищешь клад? – натолкнувшись на что-то неудобное в скудно-освещенном полевым фонариком помещении, осведомляется он, и получив в ответ неопределенное, - Вроде того, - соглашается, - Тогда – несомненно я в деле.  
Они достаточно долго, на его взгляд, разгребают мусор и что-то громоздкое, пока, наконец, Зива не произносит, - Вот оно, здесь, нашла…  
\- Надеюсь, это карта сокровищ, - отдувается ДиНоззо, - заканчивай. Остальное – завтра днем…

Они сидят на стоптанном в камень песчанике, около негромко бормочущего что-то ручья и хоть вокруг очень тихо, плечо Тони все сильнее прижимается к ней.  
\- Какие звезды! В городе их нет… все здесь похоже на тебя – необыкновенное!  
\- Да, - не спорит Зива, - это земля чудес…В древности здесь жил Заратустра – первый волшебник, чароплет…  
\- Верю, - выдыхает Тони. – Хочешь, расскажу тебе о любви… - Зива поворачивает к нему лицо. – Я слышал этот разговор почти случайно, - начинает он, - считалось, что я сплю… Трое мужчин, немолодых уже, говорили об этом… И один сказал, что для него любовь – так и осталась ожиданием чуда… Надежды, поправил его второй, надежды на чудо. А третий сказал вдруг, что если говорить просто – то все сводится к неизбывной благодарности – я запомнил – к одной женщине за то, что одному тебе так хорошо с ней.  
\- ДиНоззо-старший, Даки и Гиббс, - безошибочно определяет она, - и какой вариант тебе ближе?  
\- Если тебе со мной будет – хоть немного – так же, как мне с тобой, - Тони вглядывается в такие близкие сейчас ее глаза, - я согласен с Гиббсом.

-Так и что здесь – при свете дня? – погасив изумление, Тони присвистнул, - старый спортивный хлам из старого школьного спортзала. Здоровенный, фунтов на 300 тянет, - замечание относится к огромному боксерскому снаряду, почти в рост человека. – И что мы тут будем делать?  
\- Из тебя – солдата, ДиНоззо, - Зива, уже в перчатках, теннисках, кидает ему боксерский шлем. – Надевай, посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.  
Поединок оказывается непродолжительным, хотя Тони и выложился до предела, стараясь оттянуть неизбежный финал, как можно дальше. Пригвожденный к полу очередным самурайским приемом, он стучит по полу, заканчивая проигранный бой.  
\- Мой маленький ниндзя, надеешься посвятить меня в каратисты.  
\- Просто хочу погонять нас обоих, - не глядя на него, отвечает Зива, - все-таки уже три месяца – гуляем.  
\- Поддерживаю, - Тони тянет ее на себя, - мне здесь нравится – очевидная польза. – И, хоть Зива не отстранилась, ее лицо в опасной близости от него, меняет настроение, - Что!? Не молчи только! Скажи уже, наконец, что… как у нас все будет – дальше…  
\- Тебе пора возвращаться на работу. Нельзя бесконечно испытывать долготерпение директора, даже с Гиббсом за спиной.  
\- Первым же рейсом, - как будто о деле уже решенном откликается он, - как только найдем квартирантов. У твоей Халиды работает чудесная девушка – ветеринар, Амина, у нее – 14-тилетний брат. Твой Адам мог бы присмотреть за ними, - стараясь не замечать выражения на ее лице, он бодро продолжает, - А что? Движок я добил – будет свет…  
\- Ты все предусмотрел…- тихо, почти неслышно, возражает она.  
\- Хочешь сказать, кроме… Дорогая, я католик, развод – не для меня…  
\- А что в Вашингтоне буду делать я? Кормить рыбку Кейт? Я сдала значок, и еще не решила…  
\- Ну, с балетом у тебя уже ничего не вышло, - рассудительно напоминает он, - также, как и у меня с кино, а в остальном… - придвинувшись совсем близко, заслонив собой белый свет, Тони смотрит открыто, почти беззащитно. – Мы те, кто мы есть, Зива Давид… Думаю, Даки прав и измениться мы можем только оставаясь теми, кто мы есть… Поэтому, давай готовиться к отъезду…  
Потерев ноющую после их «упражнений на полу» шею, он добавляет почти весело, - и ты не годишься в пацифисты, будем – защищать…  
Зива встает, протягивая ему руку, - Ариэль, директор Эрбаз, предлагала мне вернуться в посольство, там всегда работает наблюдатель из Моссад. Но сначала я позвоню Гиббсу…

 

_Вашингтон, сентябрь 2013_

\- Томас Морроу назначен исполняющим обязанности Министра ВМС, - мрачно информирует директор, положив трубку после разговора с представителем президента, - временно, но мы с тобой знаем, как это бывает, Гиббс.  
\- Он еще на реабилитации?  
\- Да, еще не меньше месяца, - кивает Вэнс. – И это не мешает ему требовать от нас каких-то результатов по взрыву в SecNav. У нас есть хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Исполнители, источники, откуда были поставлены части для взрывных устройств, - едва заметное движение плечами, - ничего конкретного. Все попытки отследить телефонные звонки и смс, приходящие исполнителям, привели в никуда. Фарннел обещал дать свои коды – для сравнения, а то у МакГи очень много вариантов.  
\- ДиНоззо и Давид? – очевидное молчание в качестве ответа не слишком устраивает директора. – Понятно, все там же, все те же… Гиббс, ты уверен, что у него получится продемонстрировать службе наблюдения Моссад, что все это не более, чем…  
\- А все это, действительно – не более, чем… - подчеркивая интонацией последние слова, отзывается Гиббс, - Тони весьма преуспел в этом вопросе.  
Леон улыбается, - да уж, агент Давид и … - вызывая ответную, на лице Гиббса.  
\- Если министра Морроу так сильно заботит непременное нахождение заказчиков взрыва, - меняет тему он, - тогда он мог бы поспособствовать нам в организации одной авантюры.  
\- Хочешь сбить осиное гнездо?  
\- Нет, пока просто хорошенько поворошить в нем палкой. И посмотреть – на реакцию.  
\- Осы гораздо опаснее пчел, Гиббс  
\- Да и медом у них не разживешься.

\- Майор, вы ведь хотели оправдаться за смерть Чеда МакБрайда.  
\- Уже – не майор, - печально отзывается тот, глядя на Гиббса через стол в кофейне неподалеку от Министерства Обороны, где Гиббс ждал его после очередного слушанья. – И жена от меня ушла, забрала детей…  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я вам посочувствовал?  
\- Нет, я виноват сам. Что нужно сделать, Гиббс?  
\- Просто позвонить. И назначить встречу. Остальное сделаем мы.  
\- Хорошо, все, что я могу…

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это ловушка? – Бэйли стоит, облокотившись на перила лестницы, ведущей в его подвал. Это стало хорошей традицией – встречаться ночами в его доме. – И Парсонс вряд ли сам, лично, на встречу придет, скорее уж, пришлет кого-то с пушкой и умением с ней обращаться, навроде меня.  
\- Поэтому мне и нужен ты, - Гиббс проходит мимо него в кухню, - пройдись по территории, если будет засада – не трогай, просто наблюдай.  
\- А если я не успею нейтрализовать их в нужный момент?  
\- Я успею. Фарннел побудет приманкой, а я…  
\- … наживкой, - перебил его тот, - плохая идея, Гиббс. Давай – я.  
\- Ты официально мертв, Коул, не забывай об этом. А «светить» агента Бэйли раньше времени я не хочу.  
\- Весьма любезно с твоей стороны, - открыто улыбается тот, легкая усмешка пробегает по лицу Гиббса.  
\- Правило № 21 «Не нужно работать с системой, когда можно работать с людьми»  
\- Интересно, а они есть где-нибудь в собранном и читабельном виде, - с вполне невинным видом интересуется Бэйли, заслужив еще одну едва заметную улыбку Гиббса. – Понятно – у тебя в голове, и никак иначе, кроме как узнать их от тебя, нельзя ознакомиться с ними.  
\- У тебя будет время, Бэйли, - пожал плечами Гиббс, - время и возможность…

\- Сделай это, Гиббс! – из-под пальцев вытекает кровь, вместе с жизнью покидая, теряющего сознание Доминика Уэйна. – Поймай его – за меня…  
\- Я не успел, - Бэйли собой недоволен, - он ушел…  
\- Фарннел…? – отрывисто спрашивает Гиббс, просто на всякий случай, чтобы мысли его переключить. Он знает, что задел Тобиаса, но вряд ли серьезно.  
Ловушка предполагаемая, оказалась-таки таковой – их ждал снайпер и направленный взрыв. Уэйна Гиббс нашел уже истекающим кровью и последнее, что сумел тот сказать перед смертью: «Первый, кто назовет меня ответственным за все, что было – тот, кого ты ищешь…»  
\- С ним все нормально, если подстреленной задницы не считать, - улыбается Бэйли.  
\- Хорошо… Это – хорошо… Вот что – тебя видеть не должны, с Вэнсом мы уже все решили, приступаешь через неделю, как агент-стажер. Стандартная процедура…  
\- Полиграф, психолог, тир, опять Полиграф и снова психолог, - кивнул он, - я ничего не пропустил?  
\- Отдел кадров, где тебе выдадут временный пропуск, до получения значка…

 

\- Гиббс, мне жаль, что вам пришлось стрелять в вашего друга. – Парсонс появляется в здании NCIS поздней ночью. – Но вы же понимаете, что другого выхода не было. Майор Уэйн – странно, я проверял его лично на профпригодность, и он успешно прошел все тесты. Кто же знал, что на самом деле, предатель – он.  
\- Он виновен в том, в чем виновен, - отзывается Гиббс, пристально на своего визави глядя, - не больше и не меньше. У нас еще одна возможность узнать, кто стоит за всем этим, от кого майор указания получал. Будем работать…  
\- О, да! – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом отвечает тот, - уверен, Гиббс, нас ждет долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество!

 

***

_Вашингтон, конец сентября 2013_

В самолете Тони все повторяет, - Домой, домой…  
Зива, улыбается невпопад, кивает, притворяясь уставшей, и ощущает лишь растерянность и пустоту – в первый раз за многие годы она покинула родину, отправившись в полную неизвестность. У нее даже не было простого задания, на этот раз. В аэропорту их ждет Гиббс….  
\- Я так рада…так рада, - повторяет Эбби, заливая слезами затерявшуюся в ее объятиях Зиву, как волшебно выросшая Алиса с давно потерянным другом. Зива, прижатая к амулетам и пуговицам, не спешит освободиться, ощущая, как вместе с внезапными непрошенными слезами распускается внутри тугой узел, скрутивший волю, разум и чувства в тяжелый камень.  
\- Все будет хорошо теперь, - повторяет она их спасительную формулу, кажется и сама начиная в это верить.  
Взмокший МакГи с умоляющими глазами, Даки, все время протирающий очки, Палмер, выговоривший только, - Слава богу! – и директор Вэнс, распорядившийся в паузе, - агент Давид, зайдите ко мне.  
И – Гиббс… Гиббс, встретивший Тони подзатыльником, а ее легким прикосновением к щеке, молча соглашается с ней.  
И вернувшееся чувство нерушимых семейных уз медленно растопило внутренний холод, но и обострило и без того сильное чувство потери.  
\- Директор, - она останавливается перед Вэнсом, ожидая сочувствия, но он только взглядом скользнув, указывает ей на стул.  
\- Ваша авантюра могла обернуться непростительной глупостью, агент Давид.  
\- Ты об этом, Леон? – Гиббс, как всегда, вовремя появившийся за ее плечом, кивком указывает на выложенные навиду свидетельства о регистрации брака от церковных епархий.  
\- Такие инциденты не подлежат контролю здравого смысла, Гиббс, я говорю о другом, - резкий взгляд в ее сторону, - о поистине бесценном подарке нашим противникам, когда два лучших агента ведомства «за тридевять земель» играют в Ноев Ковчег, под самым носом Моссад!  
Зива упрямо наклонив голову и, откровенно не замечая предостерегающего взгляда Гиббса, возражает, - Я не знала, что Моссад числиться у нас в противниках, директор. И, в любом случае, я подала в отставку.  
\- Отставка считается таковой, агент Давид, - язвительно наставляет ее Вэнс, - когда она принята. А я этого не припомню, - он выкладывает на стол ее значок и документы, - Заберите, вместе с распоряжением о вашем переводе в Бюро.  
\- Но в ФБР не берут иностранцев, - растерялась она.  
\- Вы – агент NCIS и гражданка США. Ваш босс объяснит вам ваши служебные обязанности. Свободны… - и уже на пороге, - Зива, мы беспокоились о вас с ДиНоззо…будьте впредь…  
\- Да, директор…  
Гиббс, выходя, бросил ему полный иронии взгляд и показал из-за двери большой палец.

\- Я была у Даки, перед тем, как… - Зива дожидается его на лестнице.  
\- Я знаю, - Гиббс останавливается. - У тебя получилось?  
\- Не знаю, - Зива все еще неуверенно роняет слова, - вряд ли…  
\- Пойдем, расскажешь подробнее, - она уже легко пристраивается рядом.  
\- Скорее – у Тони, он был очень убедителен.  
\- Это не игра, - Гиббс останавливается под лестницей, - и опасность, и риск вполне реальны.  
\- Мне было уже все равно, когда приехал Тони, - она улыбается, как всегда, когда речь заходит о нем, - вы ведь его знаете… По-моему, он сумел задурить голову всем.  
\- Даже тебе, - замечает Гиббс, - меня это радует.  
\- А теперь?  
\- Теперь – вы, наконец-то здесь, оба! – взглядом главное обозначив, Гиббс кивнул, и Зива чуть отвернулась, скрывая внезапные слезы, так и не решаясь признаться – насколько он прав…  
\- В Бюро тебя ждут хоть завтра, с твоим новым боссом ты неплохо знакома, - уже привычно, на ходу, выдает инструкции Гиббс.  
\- Старший агент Фарннел.  
\- Дела у них мало отличаются от наших, - игнорируя не сводящего с них взгляда Тони, Гиббс продолжает, - особых сложностей возникнуть не должно. Твой муж, - останавливаясь между их столами, - остается здесь.  
\- Значит, вы все будете знать обо мне, - улыбается она, - а я о вас…  
\- Не только знать, - Гиббс смотрит прямо на нее, - но и видеть – каждый день…  
\- Если только ночами, - ее неловкая попытка пошутить оборачивается грустной иронией, которую он не принимает.  
\- Вам еще рано – ссориться по ночам…

\- Длинный день… - Тони опускает на пол дорожную сумку, снимая другую с плеча. – В нашем «доме под оливами», наверное, уже утро.  
\- 4 часа, - уточняет Зива, проходя в комнату.  
Накрытый на двоих стол, с букетом в центре, лишает ее дара речи, натолкнувшийся на нее Тони тоже стоит, вытаращив глаза.  
\- ДиНоззо-старший…  
\- Папа…  
\- Я здесь, дети мои, - в фартуке поверх парадного костюма, с тремя бокалами на небольшом подносе, он появляется из кухни. – За чудеса в нашей жизни! За вас, дорогие мои! Тони, ужин в духовке, не забудь зажечь свечи… Зива, девочка моя, - он берет ее за руки, - ты сделала меня счастливейшим человеком!  
\- Можно подумать, это он на тебе женился, - бурчит ДиНоззо-младший.  
Отец надевает пальто, - Я к доктору Малларду, я живу у него и присматривал за вашей квартирой и твоей рыбкой, Младший. Кстати, он чудесно готовит.  
\- Может быть, останетесь, Энтони, - попытка Зивы встречена очередной широкой улыбкой.  
\- Нет, дорогая, мы договорились и он будет меня ждать, - напевая, он скрывается за дверями лифта.  
Тони, склонившись над аквариумом, шепчет, - Привет, Кейт. Я же обещал тебе сюрприз…

\- Снова та же канитель! – Тони усаживается на своей половине своей неширокой кровати, сохраняя до этого привычную неподвижность возле тихо не спящей Зивы. – Что на этот раз? Хочешь, вместо тебя, к Фарннелу отправлюсь я?  
\- Он тебя не возьмет, - улыбается она, запуская в него подушкой, которую он с готовностью перехватывает.  
\- Ты напросилась, Зива Давид, начнем разминаться…  
В постели Зива избегает демонстрации превосходства и Тони получает массу удовольствия от всего происходящего там. Сдунув пружинистые кудри с лица жены, он постановляет, - Что мы имеем – Фарннел ждет тебя, как рождественский пряник. Бокалы я убрал в коробку, посуда чистая. Кольцо… Ты его не надела – не понравилось или потому что его подарил папа?  
Поднырнув под его руку, Зива перекатывается на свою половину, - Понравилось. У старшего безупречный вкус, - она легко толкает мужа ладошкой в лоб, - это дорогая вещь, Тони, и на нашей работе – лишняя. Поэтому, пусть лучше будет здесь.  
\- Я знаю, ты не любишь колец, - самодовольно подтверждает тот.  
\- Ты все про меня знаешь, Тони, - соглашается она.  
\- Значит, в этот раз мы не спим, потому что – все хорошо. Тогда, - он подкладывает подушку под спину, - устроюсь удобней.  
\- Ты видел, в твоем шкафу – вся моя одежда, - негромко произносит она, - вся.. я ничего не взяла с собой.  
\- Собиралась вернуться, - сонно комментирует он.  
\- Нас ждали, поэтому мои вещи – здесь, - настойчиво повторяет она, вглядываясь в его, повернутое ей навстречу, лицо, - а ведь я могла не вернуться…  
\- Не могла! – порывисто возражает он, - правила № 18 и 17, мы все связаны, а ты сейчас – в центре круга, чтобы лучше видела, как все тебя любят!  
\- И ты, Тони, больше всех…  
\- Нет, - на выдохе проговаривает он, - я по тебе умираю…- и вновь возвращаясь к всегдашнему оптимизму, подмигивает ей, - как думаешь, Гиббс разрешит мне повесить твой портрет? – легкий подзатыльник гасит эту идею в зародыше  
\- Погаси свет, Тони, не спать лучше в темноте…

\- Тебя проводить? – Гиббс встречает их на проходной, сунув ДиНоззо в руки свежий кофе, легким толчком отправляет внутрь штаб-квартиры NCIS, сам же разворачиваясь к Зиве.  
\- Я знаю дорогу, - стараясь не смотреть вслед Тони, она качает головой.  
\- Десять минут шагом, а можно и бегом, - Гиббс, как всегда, говорит серьезно, но в глазах видны проблески обнадеживающей улыбки.  
\- Можно, - откликается на нее она.  
\- Тогда – вперед, - Гиббс чуть подтолкнул и ее, - опоздание в первый день, конечно, простится….  
Зива уже шла, все убыстряя шаг и он, улыбаясь вслед, произносит в мобильник, - Встречай…  
\- Зива, - Фарннел ждет ее напротив входа в штаб-квартиру ФБР с кофе. – Ну что, агент Давид, начнем с чистого листа.  
И глядя в его спокойное, обманчиво-добродушное, надежное лицо, Зива думает вдруг – как уютно показалось, должно быть, второй жене Гиббса с ним, как кораблю после шторма нашедшему бухту…  
\- Начнем, - легко повторяет она, уравнивая шаг. Нынешний босс уже нравится ей…

 


	4. Сезон 11 эпизод 3

** Сезон 11 эпизод 3 **

_Вашингтон, октябрь 2013_

Пустой стол напротив нагоняет тоску, сочувствующие взгляды МакГи положения не улучшают, видеозвонки от Эбби, смс от Палмера и сообщение от Даки с предложением зайти и побеседовать по душам – тоже давят на мозги. Хоть новое дело, что ли, появилось бы… Кофе.  
\- ДиНоззо, заканчивай пялиться в пустоту! – проходя мимо, Гиббс оставляет на его столе упаковку со свежесвареным кофе, - Скотт Бэйли, агент на испытательном сроке…, покажите тут ему все.  
Джонатан Коул – его широкая ухмылка, что весь прошлый год маячила в кошмарах…  
\- Постойте, босс! – первым выйдя из ступора, Тони, через ступеньку прыгая, догоняет Гиббса. – Вы серьезно, он теперь работает с нами?! – тот молча продолжения ждет, - он пытался убить меня, дважды!  
\- У многих возникает это желание, при первой встрече с тобой, - у босса явно хорошее настроение.  
\- А директор – в курсе…, - предпринимает последнюю попытку ДиНоззо.  
\- В курсе, агент ДиНоззо, - раздается сверху, Вэнс отчего-то тоже благодушно настроен, - Гиббс, я жду в Центре связи.  
Так ничего и не добившись, Тони спускается назад. С надменным видом пройдя мимо, все также безмятежно улыбающегося им обоим, новенького, он останавливается рядом с МакГи.  
\- Как думаешь, МакУмник, долго этот стажер продержится в нашей конторе?  
\- Наверное, это прикрытие, Тони, - как ему кажется, шепотом, отзывается МакГи, не сводя глаз с Бэйли.  
\- Да нет, агент МакГи, - чуть склонив голову к плечу, будто прислушиваясь, неожиданно произносит тот, - просто попросил Гиббса об услуге…

\- Попросил – Гиббса? – Тони, словно касатка, «нарезает круги», агрессивно поглядывая на безмятежного Бэйли. – А как ты вообще остался жив? Ведь бомба должна было взорваться прямо тебе в лицо.  
\- Согласись, Тони, печально портить такой замечательный фасад, – отзывается тот, усевшись на край Зивиного стола.  
\- Очень специальный агент ДиНоззо! – спихивая его со стола, огрызается Тони, - И стажеры у нас сидят вон там.  
\- Места по рангу здесь распределяю я, ДиНоззо, - босс, как обычно, комментирует на ходу, направляясь к лифту.  
\- Новое тело, босс? – с надеждой острит Тони, прихватывая рюкзак с полевым снаряжением.  
\- Норфолк, мертвый офицер-связист с высоким уровнем доступа, - Гиббс выразительным взглядом окидывает новую, пока еще не совсем, команду. – Бэйли, со мной…

\- Нет, ты подумай, МакМыслитель, он задурил голову Гиббсу! Я просто отказываюсь верить в то, что босс сам, по собственной воле, взял его, - Тони бубнит, не переставая, всю дорогу до места преступления.  
\- Погоди, Тони, наверняка мы не владеем всей информацией, - осторожно маневрирует по нешироким улицам жилой части военной базы МакГи, - он ведь помог нам в прошлом году…  
\- Ну и что! – не унимается тот, - Мы взяли его полтора года назад с гранатометом в руках, после того, как он взорвал нас с Эджей.  
\- Не «мы», а Гиббс, - справедливости ради уточняет Тим, - и взорвал он, строго говоря, тот объект, на который мы его навели. К тому же, как ты помнишь, привели его тогда вовсе не в жизнерадостном оранжевом комбинезоне.  
\- Думаешь, прикрытие?  
\- Скорее всего, - все увереннее кивает МакГи. – И не забывай, Тони, что и Гиббс, и директор Шеппард работали когда-то «под легендой».  
Покосившись на надувшегося, словно первоклассник, «очень специального агента», он добавляет, - да и Зива…  
\- Паркуйся, МакПсихолог, - старательно копирую непроницаемое лицо Гиббса, ворчит Тони. – Пойдем, погоняем стажера по «собачьей площадке».  
\- Будь осторожнее, Тони, - попытка МакГи его остановить проваливается, - а то еще не известно – кто кого гонять будет…  
\- ДиНоззо, вы лагерь по дороге разбили? – интересуется Гиббс, впрочем, ответа не ожидая. МакГи с ходу принимается за установление личности по отпечаткам и, как следствие, родственных и иных отношений. Тони в обнимку с фотоаппаратом обходит дом, Гиббс осматривается, оставаясь рядом с телом – Даки уже на подходе.  
\- Гиббс… – Бэйли, по собственной инициативе, изучает книжные полки, забитые дорогими на вид книгами в роскошных переплетах. – Это книжные сейфы. С весьма интересным содержимым…  
Тони, ревниво косясь на Гиббса, щелкает фотоаппаратом несколько раз, запечатлевая находку. – Мы бы это и при обыске нашли, тоже мне – ищейка… - вполголоса бормочет он под выразительным взглядом Гиббса.  
У каждой из псевдо-книг свое содержимое – паспорта, наличные и упаковки порошкообразного вещества.  
\- Все – к Эбби, на экспертизу, МакГи, с этим осторожнее! – убедившись, что тот не просто «услышал», Гиббс переводит взгляд на Тони. – ДиНоззо, вместе с Бэйли…  
\- …опросить соседей, - «поперек батьки», как всегда, лезет тот, - понял, босс! Идем, стажер, проверим тебя в деле.  
\- Босс, есть личность, - не отводит глаз от портативного считывателя отпечатков пальцев МакГи, - Джеймс Браун, офицер флота, связист в запасе, жена – бывшая, развод три года назад, детей нет. Последнее место приписки… - замолчав, в растерянности смотрит на Гиббса.  
\- МакГи…?! – нетерпеливо подгоняет его тот  
\- SecNav. Босс?  
\- Полковник Джим Браун? – вернувшись назад, уточняет Бэйли.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – быстро реагирует Гиббс.  
\- Знал. Проект Фантом 9.  
\- Свидетели... – ДиНоззо и Бэйли испаряются, оба.  
\- И вы представляете, доктор Маллард, - едва разошедшись в нешироких дверях с Тони, Палмер продолжает, - усыновленные в раннем возрасте дети не ассоциируют себя со своим генотипом…  
\- Вы пытаетесь убедить меня, мистер Палмер, что лебедь, выращенный на птичьем дворе, будет считать себя курицей. Приятно видеть тебя, Джетро. Тимоти, будь добр, ты загораживаешь свет. Спасибо. Мистер Палмер… - выполняя все необходимые манипуляции с телом, Даки продолжает прерванную дискуссию с Палмером. - Так вот, мой дорогой, как бы вы ни старались, наступит день и час, когда ребенок, хотя бы самому себе задаст этот вопрос…  
\- От чего он умер, Дак? – привычно вклинивается в научный спор Гиббс.  
\- От несовершенства мира, Джетро, - улыбается доктор Маллард, поднимаясь. – Более точно я смогу тебе сказать, как обычно, после вскрытия. Сейчас же могу с уверенностью утверждать, что умер полковник Браун два-два с половиной часа спустя после полуночи, лицо сожжено кислотой уже посмертно. Странно, если пытались скрыть личность, почему оставили отпечатки?  
Не отвечая, Гиббс разворачивается, - ДиНоззо, что у вас?  
\- Что там, у стажера, не знаю, - ворчливо отзывается тот, - он выразил желание опросить ту сторону улицы самостоятельно. Я же работал здесь.  
\- И?  
\- Дама по-соседству, очень приятная леди, босс, - видя недовольство Гиббса, он ускоряется. – Да, так вот, подозрительный шум разбудил ее сегодня ночью. Поначалу она думала, что бродячая собака попала в водосток или еще где-то застряла и не может выбраться. Она даже собиралась звонить в службу спасения. Потом звуки прекратились, а от дома отъехала большая машина…  
\- Черный Хаммер, - через кухонную дверь пройдя, вернулся Бэйли, - девушка, живущая через два дома запомнила три цифры номера.  
\- Девушки и машины, как масло и вода, несовместимы, - веско произносит Тони. – Скорее всего, тебя провели, стажер, из-за твоих «милых ямочек» тебя не воспринимают всерьез.  
\- Боишься конкуренции, Тони? – негромко поддевает его Бэйли, заслужив его очередной уничтожающий взгляд.  
\- Конкурс красоты на флоте называется смотр, - прерывает Гиббс их перепалку, - и вы оба его не пройдете.

 

***  
\- МакГи, ты мне не поможешь? – вернувшись с места преступления, Бэйли все-таки устроился на месте Зивы, а Тони так и не успел ничего возразить. Остается лишь молча игнорировать его, что ДиНоззо успешно и проделывает, занимаясь поиском информации на жертву.  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью отзывается МакГи, - чем?  
\- Здесь счета, - Бэйли переходит к столу Тима и Тони, пользуясь случаем и напрочь не замечая укоризненных взглядов МакГи, посыпает клавиатуру тонким клейким порошком.  
\- Отмывать сам будешь, ДиНоззо, - подзатыльник прилетает точно по адресу, - Может быть, даже зубной щеткой, – мимоходом уточняет Гиббс, - Рассказывайте.  
Первым перехватив пульт, начинает Тони, приглаживая волосы на затылке, - Полковник Джеймс Браун, 1947 года, в морской пехоте с 19-ти лет, три командировки – одна в Ирак, две в Афганистан, последняя в качестве члена Совета наблюдателей ООН, офицер связи штаба флота второго уровня с полным доступом к секретным документам. Идеальный послужной список, босс.  
\- Тогда почему он лежит на столе у Даки с половиной лица…  
\- Джим Браун, - перехватывает инициативу Бэйли, - был одним из основателей и участников программы Фантом 9, которая задумывалась для подготовки кадров внедрения в ведущие военные структуры армии и флота. Это он предложил чипы в качестве информационных носителей, вживлен ли чип ему – я не знаю.  
\- Даки выяснит. Дальше.  
\- Специалист по взрывчатым веществам.  
\- Этого нет в личном деле, - ревниво замечает Тони. Бэйли кивает, чуть улыбаясь. – Логично. Программа Фантом 9 было строго засекречена.  
\- Стажер, а ты прошел Полиграф? – ничего лучше не найдя, хмуро интересуется ДиНоззо, - а то рассказываешь тут всякое…, а мы слушаем…  
\- Полиграф – обязательная процедура для всех стажеров без исключения, ДиНоззо, - информативным тоном отвечает ему Гиббс, - для агентов, кстати, тоже…  
\- У МакГи была какая-то информация по счетам нашей жертвы, босс, - поспешно меняет тему Тони, - да, МакПроцессор, вы ведь со стажером что-то там намудрили…  
\- Бэйли подсказал мне направление, босс, - как всегда, не присваивая себе чужих заслуг, откликается Тим. – У полковника и его бывшей жены была собственность в оффшорной зоне Гибралтар, я там покопался в проводках и нашел два скрытых счета, по полмиллиона каждый. Оформлены непосредственно на полковника.  
\- Неплохой пенсионный фонд, - комментирует Тони.  
\- ДиНоззо, Бэйли – привезите миссис Браун. Если она существует.  
\- Уже в пути, босс! – бодро рапортует Тони, направляясь к лифту. Бэйли, очень старясь не улыбаться, следует за ним.

Лифт – привычное место для выяснения отношений, Тони резко жмет кнопку «стоп» и разворачивается к Бэйли, грозно нависая над ним.  
\- Если ты думаешь, стажер, что хорошо здесь пристроился – ты ошибаешься. Пусть Гиббс и считает, что ты – изменился, пусть и директор готов поручиться за тебя, - он делает еще шаг, но Бэйли не отступает, а просто с вежливым вниманием на лице, слушает его, - я начеку. И я с тебя глаз не спущу, уж поверь мне!  
\- Верю, Тони, - негромко отвечает он, - это ведь обязанность агента-наставника, нет?  
\- Не принимай извинения от того, кто нанес удар исподтишка!  
\- Правило Гиббса, - ровным тоном замечает Бэйли, - как всегда, верно подмечено. Только вот я – не извинялся, - теперь настала очередь Тони слушать. – Уезжая в Иран несколько месяцев назад, Гиббс сказал мне напомнить тебе – Правило № 5, чтобы это ни значило.  
\- Именно № 5? – насупившись, уточняет ДиНоззо, - может, все-таки № 8?  
\- Нет, Тони, № 5…  
\- Ладно, стажер, поехали за свидетелем... – неожиданно оборвав «беседу по душам», Тони запускает лифт, бормоча, - может и действительно… Боссу виднее…  
\- Поразительно, - подытоживает Бэйли уже на проходной, - эти ваши правила… Магия, да и только.  
\- Теперь и ты будешь по ним жить.

\- Рассказывай, Дак. – Гиббс входит в аутопсию, как всегда, в нужный момент. Палмер, подняв голову от отчета, который заполнял, отвечает, - доктора Малларда Эбби попросила зайти, для консультации. Думаю, он скоро придет. – Недвусмысленное ожидание, легко читаемое по лицу Гиббса, подталкивает его продолжить. – Хотите, чтобы я начал, агент Гиббс? Хорошо. Наш полковник был смертельно болен и прожил бы не больше месяца.  
\- Меньше, мистер Палмер, - комментирует Даки, возвращаясь в аутопсию, - гораздо меньше.  
\- От чего он умер, Дак?  
\- Отравление, причем – радиацией. Превышение предельно-допустимой нормы в несколько раз. Это не могло быть случайностью, Джетро.  
\- Гиббс-Гиббс-Гиббс! – Эбби появилась на экране видеофона, - ты, конечно, знаешь, почему я так спешу сообщить тебе эту новость! Майор Масс-спектрометр только что закончил свою работу!  
\- Эбби…  
\- Спектры радиационного излучения в голове у лейтенанта МакБрайда и в теле полковника Брауна идентичны!  
\- Спасибо, Эббс, - Гиббс склоняется к экрану, - ты еще не определила вещество в пакетах, что мы изъяли в квартире полковника?  
\- Собираюсь приступить.  
\- Осторожнее с ним.  
\- Гиббс, я умею обращаться с возможно-взрывоопасными веществами.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. И все же…  
\- Джетро, погоди, - нагоняет его на пороге лифта Даки, - ты наверх?  
\- Хочешь со мной? – кивнув, тот заходит в лифт и некоторое время спустя, нажимает «стоп». Гиббс усмехается, - Слушаю, Дак.  
\- Зива… , как у нее дела?  
\- Лучше, чем у нас, я думаю. Тобиас либерален не по делу, временами. А Зиву почитает за профессионала экстра-класса, – он рассмеялся. – Когда я сообщил ему о переводе Зивы в его епархию, агент Фарннел просто дар речи потерял.  
\- Наш Энтони, - Дики немного печально, в своеобычной манере, головой покачал, - очень переживает. Будь с ним чуть мягче, Джетро.  
\- Дак, она – в шаговой доступности, штаб-квартира Бюро в двух кварталах отсюда.  
\- Вспомни себя и Джинни, Джетро… - доктор Маллард выдерживает весьма говорящий взгляд Гиббса с благодушной улыбкой, - и дай мальчику немного привыкнуть к переменам.

\- Где миссис Браун, ДиНоззо?  
\- Погибла в автокатастрофе два месяца назад. Я потревожил свои старые связи в полиции, босс, - отвечает Тони, косясь на сидящего напротив Бэйли. – Отчет криминалиста и улики, не физические, - он перебрасывает флешку Тиму, - на экран выведи, МакПроектор. Поскольку дело было квалифицировано как несчастный случай, то мои бывшие коллеги особенно не заморачивались.  
\- Почему – несчастный случай? – поднявшись из-за стола, Бэйли останавливается перед экраном, - МакГи, а можно увеличить вот эту часть, - он указывает на левый угол фотографии покореженной машины. – Гиббс…  
\- Эбби! – Гиббс срывается с места на долю секунды раньше Бэйли. Взрыв в лаборатории у Эбби вышел небольшим и когда Тим, а следом и Тони вываливаются из лифта, Гиббс уже обнимает вздрагивающую Эбби, а Бэйли выходит из-за раздвижной двери, вытирая руки полотенцем, - мисс Шутто, боюсь, я устроил там небольшой кавардак.  
\- Не знаю, кто вы, - бормочет она, оцепляясь от Гиббса и обнимая его, - но я ужасно вам признательна. Вы спасли мне жизнь!  
\- Агент Скотт Бэйли – эксперт-криминалист Эбби Шутто, - официально представляет их Гиббс.  
\- Стажер Бэйли, - уточняет Тони, но Тим его перебивает, - Эбби! Как ты?! Что тут случилось, босс? Откуда бомба?!  
\- Это я виновата, МакГи, - приподняв голову с плеча Тима, отвечает она, - я ошиблась! Мне нужно было догадаться!  
\- Эбби…  
\- Нет, Гиббс! – резко реагирует она, - Не говори, что это не моя вина! Мне нужно было догадаться, что это смесь среагирует с воздухом, но я еще не определяла состав…  
\- Удачно, что поврежденным оказался всего один пакет, - комментирует Бэйли, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Знаете, агент Бэйли, - произносит Эбби, присматриваясь к нему, - вы мне напоминаете одного человека…  
\- Босс, так что было на фотографии? – изнывая от любопытства, не выдерживает Тони. Босс усмехается, пересекаясь взглядом с Бэйли.  
\- Этот прием знаком снайперам и профессиональным убийцам. Ничего удивительного, Тони, что твои коллеги не заметили этого.  
\- Бывшие, Бэйли, - поправляет его ДиНоззо, - и, странно, что тебе эти приемы известны. А при чем здесь лаборатория Эбби?  
\- Если пуля небольшого калибра пробьет бензобак, - вместо того отвечает Эбби, - то он взорвется не сразу, а следы вмешательства уничтожатся взрывом. – Тони потрясенно молчит, Тим улыбается, по-прежнему не выпуская ее из объятий. – Я не понимаю только, - продолжает она, - как вы узнали, что этот порошок с воздухом реагирует.  
\- МакГи…- произносит Гиббс, тот кивает, выводя информацию со своего компьютера на экран лаборатории Эбби  
\- Вот здесь – явно использовался термит, - указывает Бэйли на одну из фотографий места происшествия. - Следы остаются всегда, главное, знать, что искать.  
\- Белый фосфор, он светится в темноте, - Эбби тоже перед экраном останавливается, - а тут просто иллюминация на приборной панели.  
\- Выходит, что полковник шантажировал тех, на кого работал, - присев на край стола, вслух размышляет Тони, - и его предупредили – о последствиях.  
\- Джетро, у вас тайная вечеря, - доктор Маллард на экране видеофона выглядит немного обеспокоенным, - мы работаем из подполья?  
\- Что у тебя, Даки?  
\- Мистер Палмер нашел чип.  
\- Ну что вы, доктор Маллард, - смущается тот, как всегда, когда в разговоре участвовал Гиббс, - мы вместе…  
\- Признавать надо не только свои ошибки, мистер Палмер, - мягко возражает Даки, - острота зрения, к сожалению, меня уже подводит. Я бы просто не заметил его в толстом кишечнике.  
\- Это произошло случайно, доктор Маллард, просто я на него наткнулся.  
\- Палмер! – при звуке голоса Гиббса тот прочно замолкает, а доктор Маллард кивнув, продолжает, - Сейчас мы доставим его к вам к Эбби.  
\- Бэйли, займись. ДиНоззо, давай-ка навестим нашего бывшего директора…  
\- А мне что делать, босс? – вскидывается Тим, говорящий взгляд Гиббса заставляет его мобилизовать собственные умственные способности. – Может, мне удастся проследить путь тех денег на Гибралтаре.

 

***  
\- Тот черный Хаммер, что засветился у дома полковника Брауна, - продолжает прерванный резким поворотом из средней полосы влево разговор ДиНоззо, на миг прикрыв глаза, - принадлежит майору Уэйну. Так он же погиб в той заварушке, которую мы с Зивой… ну, в той, где вы подстрелили агента Фарннела в … то место, на котором обычно сидят.  
\- В задницу, ДиНоззо, - выкручивая руль, в лучших традициях Зивы, отозвался Гиббс, - я подстрелил Фарннела в задницу. Только советую не спрашивать его – об этом.  
\- Да, Зива мне тоже об этом говорила, - бормочет Тони, вцепляясь пальцами в приборную панель, - босс, может притормозим?  
\- Уже, ДиНоззо, - скрип тормозов громогласно подтверждает его слова, - прибыли.  
\- Босс, а вы не думаете, что нынешний и.о. министра ВМС Томас Морроу всегда был в курсе того, что происходило? – Гиббс молча головой качнул, Тони понял это по-своему, - ну да, о чем это я… Мне пойти с вами или …? Я просто думаю, может, лишние свидетели вам не нужны… Ну, вы ведь собираетесь сделать Морроу предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, прямо, как дон Корлеоне…  
Выслушав все, что Тони имел сказать по этому поводу, Гиббс молчит еще какое-то время, продолжения ожидая. Тот ежится под его пристальным взглядом, - Только не здесь, босс, не на людях. Здесь же вон медсестры бегают…Ой! – подзатыльник таки взлохмачивает волосы на затылке.  
\- Дело, ДиНоззо!

\- Министр Морроу, - кивает Гиббс, входя в палату реабилитационного центра, где вот уже второй месяц приходит в себя после взрыва в SecNav и нескольких сложных операций, чтобы спасти ногу, бывший директор NCIS, бывший глава Национальной Безопасности, а ныне – исполняющий обязанности Министра флота Томас Морроу.  
\- Я вас заждался, Гиббс! Агент ДиНоззо, подождите в коридоре и проследите, чтобы нас не тревожили! – привычным приказным тоном отдает он распоряжения. Тони косится на босса, тот едва заметно качает головой, и он не двигается с места.  
\- У меня был Парсонс сегодня! – злобно косясь на ДиНоззо, старательно прикидывающегося мебелью, сообщает вдруг Морроу, - он полон энтузиазма и в восторге от работы с вами. Принес вот это.  
Проследив курс полета папки из рук и.о. министра на кровать, Гиббс уточняет, - и это..?  
\- Документы, я не очень понял его, но он, в буквальном смысле, фонтанировал идеями о нашем будущем сотрудничестве и это его, так называемый, вклад.  
\- Вы читали?  
\- Естественно! – тут же возмутился Морроу, - Я должен знать, что он нам пытается подсунуть, в качестве «взаимопомощи». Здесь полное досье на группу частных инвесторов, имеющих контракты с Министерством Обороны. Многие фамилии вам будут знакомы, Гиббс.  
\- Это – заказчики?  
\- Скорее, вдохновители и исполнители одновременно. – Морроу, убедившись, что по-прежнему владеет ситуацией, улегся на кровать. – Майор Уэйн, как уже доказано, был ведущим связным звеном между ними и торговцами оружием на Ближнем Востоке. А ваш полковник Браун шантажировал именно их. Так что – найдите уже чертового убийцу полковника Брауна и закроем это дело, наконец!

\- У нас – полный расклад, босс, - с вытянувшимся лицом встречает их у лифта МакГи. Бэйли с довольной улыбкой сидит за столом Зивы.  
Пора бы уже перестать его так называть – молча одергивает себя Тони.  
\- В Центр связи, марш. Все, ДиНоззо!  
МакГи, вопросов не задавая, устраивается за компьютером, выводя полученные сведения на большой экран, - Бэйли и Эбби успешно расшифровали информацию с чипа полковника. Судя по всему, он использовал ее для шантажа. Я проследил источники денег, осевших в оффшорной зоне Гибралтар – список получается немаленький. Большинство из него – владельцы частных военных компаний.  
\- Сравни с этим, - Гиббс перекидывает ему флешку из папки Парсонса, - должно быть много совпадений.  
\- Полковник Белл есть в обоих, босс, - пробежав глазами списки на экране, комментирует Тони.  
\- Мы его знаем, Гиббс? – вступает Бэйли. – На чипе бухгалтерия и полный список клиентов, с которыми контактирует каждая из частных компаний. Механизм простой – военные контракты есть у всех, субсидирование от Министерства Обороны и внеочередные поставки оружия дают отличную возможность обеспечивать боевыми единицами всех желающих.  
\- А также, отмывать деньги, полученные от продажи, пропуская их через оффшоры, - продолжает МакГи.  
\- До полковника нам не добраться, босс.  
\- Правило № 101, ДиНоззо. Фарннел? Мне нужна Зива…

\- Когда ты предлагал мне агента Давид, - сварливо комментирует спустя полчаса тот, - я не думал, что ты планируешь забирать ее назад, каждый раз, когда заблагорассудится!  
\- Взрыв в SecNav было совместным делом, Тобиас, - смеется Гиббс, - и мы снова взяли след.  
\- Конкретней? – лифт останавливается между этажами.  
\- Насколько ты веришь мне, Тобиас?  
\- Смотря в чем, - на всякий случай, осторожничает тот. – Если дело касается женщин, то я – пас…  
\- Я тоже… Парсонс не даст нам улик против себя, зато с удовольствием нарисует их на других. В конечном счете, меня волнует моя команда.  
\- Правило № 17, - кивает Фарннел, - ты и наше руководство считаешь вовлеченным?  
\- Окстись, Тобиас! У нас связаны руки, но и так мы можем кое-что сделать, чтобы обезопасить себя и близких. – Фарннел не помнил, когда Гиббс говорил так много, пожалуй, только когда пытался отговорить его жениться.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Зива помогла тебе на полковника Белла выйти, - он уже не спрашивал. – Я вызову ее, они с напарником на выезде, вообще-то.  
\- Кого ты подключил к ней?  
\- Джей Ди, - отзывается тот, набирая номер, - Джоуи Донну Сандавал, ты должен его помнить…  
\- А-а, работал под прикрытием фотографом на свадьбе Морретти.  
\- На золотой свадьбе Морретти, - закатывает глаза Фарннел, - а потом женился на его младшей дочери.  
Гиббс понимающе улыбается в ответ, женатый напарник Зивы гораздо лучше напарника холостого…

\- Зива… - рот МакГи растягивается, чуть ли не до ушей, в непроизвольной улыбке. Тони, резко развернувшись, напряженным взглядом следит за своей женой и еще одним посетителем, следом за ней покинувшем лифт.  
\- Кто это с тобой, Зива? Похож на плохую копию меня, - не скрывая самодовольной улыбки, замечает он.  
\- Знакомьтесь, мой напарник, агент Сандавал, - адресуясь, скорее, Тиму, нежели собственному мужу, отзывается она.  
\- Джей Ди, - немного стесняясь, протягивает руку тот. Мягкий голос, обходительные манеры, Тони начинает нервничать – этак он быстро перестанет быть «самым лучшим мужчиной в ее жизни».  
\- А у нас тоже пополнение, - быстро, чтобы не передумать, заявляет он, оглядываясь в поисках Бэйли. – Да где же этот стажер, когда он нужен!  
\- Здесь, агент ДиНоззо, - мило улыбается тот из-за спины Зивы, - очень рад видеть вас, агент Давид, - конспиративным шепотом добавляя, - снова…  
\- ЗИВА! – Эбби летит на всех парах, не особо интересуясь, собьет ли кого-нибудь по пути. – Ты зашла в гости, тогда идем ко мне, в холодильнике с утра стоит твое любимое пирожное, я чувствовала, что оно мне сегодня пригодится!  
\- Я обязательно зайду, Эбби, - непроизвольно улыбается она, - попозже. И мы попьем чай…  
\- Да, и кофе! Я ведь пью только кофе! – Эбби начинает пятиться в направлении своей лаборатории, - а сейчас у вас дела, вон и Гиббс с твоим новым боссом пришли…

\- А что он здесь делает, Тони? – едва уловимым шепотом спрашивает она, глаз с Бэйли не сводя.  
\- Спроси об этом Гиббса, - бурчит тот, - я пытался ему объяснить… но – бесполезно же. Но, если абстрагироваться от частностей, он – хорош. Почти как ты, моя маленькая ниндзя.  
\- Зива, в конференц-зал. ДиНоззо, найди мне информацию о полковнике Белле и его нынешних проектах и их местах дислокации, – отрывистые команды Гиббса, как всегда, играют свою роль – вся команда принимается за работу.  
\- Босс, компания Милитари-Белл, как и большинство других компаний, попала «под раздачу» и потеряла большую часть активов в кризис. Но сейчас, в основном, благодаря контрактам с Министерством Обороны на восстановление частей территории Ирака и Афганистана, они снова платежеспособны. – МакГи иллюстрирует свои слова счетами и банковскими документами.  
Инициативу перехватывает Бэйли, - мне кажется, удалось раскопать видео, где ясна связь между полковником Брауном и лейтенантом МакБрайдом, - забрав пульт у МакГи, он выводит ролик с Youtube на экран. Ирак, начало «нулевых», просто любительская съемка «солдатских будней», баскетбол на самодельной площадке, двое или трое военных чуть поодаль наблюдают за игрой, одновременно перекидываясь в карты. Умилительная, почти пасторальная, атмосфера, которую портит яростная стычка на заднем плане, быстро переходящая в драку.  
\- Это МакБрайд, тогда еще в чине капитана, - комментирует Бэйли, - после этого инцидента разжалован в лейтенанты. Разнимает дерущихся сам командующий, полковник Браун. МакБрайд – брат его бывшей жены.  
Кивнув, Гиббс разворачивается, отправляясь в конференц-зал, и бросает на ходу, - Хорошая работа…

\- Ты можешь наладить связь с Деймоном Уордом? – первое, с чего начинает Гиббс, - нужно, чтобы он появился здесь.  
\- Быстро? – уточняет она, листая список контактов в телефоне. – Я не связывалась с ним больше месяца, тогда он подвязался в ЧОПе.  
\- Может, и мы поможем ему. Скажи, пусть едет сюда, пропуск будет ждать его внизу.  
\- Так в чем дело, Гиббс? Или, теперь я – не среди «посвященных», - подняв глаза, она натыкается на его говорящий взгляд. Улыбнувшись, качает головой, - прости…  
Похлопав ее по руке, Гиббс отвечает, - Нам нужно подобраться к полковнику Беллу с двух сторон.  
\- По официальной линии, - продолжает Зива за него, - и по «неофициальной»  
\- Могли у Деймона остаться контакты в подразделении Белла?  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- Босс! – Тони, не особо заботясь о субординации и правилах хорошего тона, влетает в конференц-зал, - я нашел несколько объектов, которые курирует Милитари-Белл в Ираке, Афганистане и в Норфолке, - переведя дух, он продолжает, подгоняемый нетерпеливым взглядом Гиббса, - прямо в порту, босс, офис и несколько складов…  
\- Хорошо, ДиНоззо, - поднимается из-за стола тот, - Зива, привези Деймона, ДиНоззо, поехали! МакГи, возьми Бэйли, и отправляйтесь в архив, мне нужно дело полковника Белла, выжимка из него.

 

***  
\- А если полковник не согласится сотрудничать? – Тони беспокойно ерзает на сиденье, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, - мы же не можем просто войти и сказать – «Давно не виделись, полковник. А вот и мы…» - покосившись на молчаливого и спокойного босса, он добавляет, - хотя…, а почему бы и нет… Босс, а как вы думаете, новый напарник Зивы…, ему можно доверять? Нет, я доверяю агенту Фарннелу, он ведь сам людей подбирает, как и вы, босс… - Гиббс молчит, то и дело в зеркало заднего вида поглядывая, Тони забеспокоился. – Мне не нравится ваше настроение из-за этого дело, босс. Оно слишком сильно на вас давит, да это и неудивительно, мы все столько пережили…  
\- ДиНоззо…  
\- Все, я заткнулся, босс.  
\- За нами – слежка, - пропустив его болтовню, Гиббс неожиданно свернул вправо из второго ряда, вызвав на дороге небольшой хаос, - и это очень похоже на наших коллег.  
\- Национальная безопасность? ЦРУ?  
\- Вероятно и те, и другие. Похоже, кто-то совсем не хочет нашей встречи с Беллом.  
\- Босс, давайте, я их уведу, а вы… Не смотрите так, меня Зива кое-чему все-таки научила…  
Улыбнувшись, Гиббс кивнул, - Кое-чему – определенно. Меняемся местами в том переулке, - выйдя из машины, Гиббс огляделся и, прежде, чем скрыться в ближайшем дворе, напутствует, - старайся не особо соблюдать правила, ДиНоззо.  
\- Понял, босс!

\- Деймон, это не просьба, - Зива стоит в дверном проеме, загораживая проход, - надо действовать, и быстро. Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Зивер, ты знаешь, что я, как бой-скаут, всегда готов. Но – полковник Белл… я к нему не пойду!  
\- Тебя никто и не просит! У тебя ведь остались там с кем-то контакты?  
\- С парой ребят, да. Но мы давно не связывались. А что надо-то?  
\- Я не знаю, Гиббс тебе расскажет. Идем.  
Зива ведет автомобиль в своеобычной агрессивной манере, но Деймона, кажется, это вовсе не волнует, - как жизнь, Зивер?  
\- Работаем, - откликается она. – Ты ведь знаешь, у нас каждый день что-нибудь новенькое.  
\- Замуж не вышла?  
\- Вышла, - неожиданно для себя самой отвечает она.  
\- Я его знаю?  
\- Определенно, его трудно забыть…  
\- ДиНоззо? – поняв, что угадал, Деймон смеется, - ну надо же! Мои поздравления… Не думал, что у него все-таки выйдет…А как с работой?  
\- Я теперь в Бюро, ты ведь помнишь агента Фарннела… - служебный въезд во двор главного здания Navy NCIS появился гораздо раньше, чем предполагал Деймон, - пошли.

\- МакГи, у меня что-то есть, - Бэйли с едва заметной улыбкой наблюдает за неловкими движениями Тима на верхнем ярусе архива, - может, тебя заменить? Кажется, у тебя с высотой отношения не ахти…  
\- Я справлюсь, - упрямо возражает тот, цепляясь за пыльные полки с отчаянностью альпиниста без страховки на Эвересте. – Агент Морской полиции должен преодолевать свои страхи…  
\- Это тебе Тони сказал? – ехидно уточняет Бэйли, - с него станется… Дело не в преодолении, - легко вскарабкавшись, без стремянки, на уровень МакГи, он усмехается нескрываемому удивлению в его глазах, - просто – «видеть цель, верить в себя и не замечать препятствий», - цитирует он, подмигнув, - правила Селлинджера. Так, где тут у нас коробки с делом полковника Белла?  
\- Взгляни сюда, - спустившись вниз, Бэйли протягивает тому несколько плохих фотографий, - их можно улучшить?  
\- Где ты их нашел?  
\- В архивной папке, - указывает на пыльную коробку Бэйли, - больше похожей на мусор. Похоже, их даже и не доставали.  
\- Не могу разобрать, кто здесь рядом с полковником, - МакГи пристально вглядывается в изображение, - надо отсканировать и переслать Эбби, она разберется. А почему ты вдруг заинтересовался ими? – не отвечая, Бэйли, перевернув фотографию, демонстрирует надпись «Хочу, чтобы помнил… Кабул - 2003».

\- Где Гиббс?! Он должен был появиться у меня десять минут назад! – Эбби почти бегом залетает в основной зал, - где он?  
\- На выезде, с Тони, - Тим, как всегда при виде своей подруги, с трудом удерживается от улыбки, - они поехали к полковнику Беллу, чтобы расспросить по поводу денежных переводов в оффшор.  
\- Он не должен туда ездить! Фотографии… - невнятно произносит Эбби. МакГи, моментально поняв, о чем она, выводит отсканированные изображения на экран. Бэйли, резко выдохнув, быстро достает из потайного ящика стола, о котором даже Тони не в курсе, пистолет – стажерам оружия не полагается, но ни у кого из присутствующих не возникает желания ему об этом сообщить. МакГи, вытаращив глаза, пялится на оцифрованную картинку – полковники Белл и Браун, еще в капитанских нашивках, явно после удачного рейда, дружно улыбаются в объектив.  
\- Как мы это упустили?  
\- Тони в состоянии прикрыть Гиббса?  
\- Деймон, мы можем попасть внутрь главного здания?  
Эти вопросы задаются в один голос и одновременно с появлением ДиНоззо из лифта – тот весьма доволен собой, эффектно уведя наблюдение за собой, он дал им себя почти поймать, а потом – оставил с носом.  
\- ТОНИ, это – Тони! – на него неожиданно налетает ураган по имени Эбби, - а Гиббс, где Гиббс, он уже поднимается?  
\- Босс отправился к Беллу…  
\- ОДИН? – Зива и Бэйли, хором.  
\- За нами следили, - хорошее настроение Тони улетучивается просто с космической скоростью, - я увел хвост за собой. Босс остался неподалеку от головного офиса Милитари-Белл.  
\- Ну, Тони… - разочарованно тянет Эбби, Зива и Бэйли продолжают лихорадочно собираться.  
\- А чего случилось-то? – плюхнувшись в свое кресло, он привычно ищет поддержки у жены.  
\- Полковник Белл не жертва шантажа, он – подельник и, скорее всего, убийца. – Зива развернулась к закончившему говорить по мобильному Джей Ди, - агент Фарннел в курсе? – тот кивнул, - хорошо. Мы идем сейчас, а группа поддержки пусть подтянется где-то минут через двадцать – дадим Гиббсу время все решить самому.  
\- А может, возьмем мобильный штаб? – МакГи, как и прежде, обращается к Зиве. – Ну, тот, что прислали нам из Л.А.  
\- А почему бы и нет, - отзывается та, - конечно, МакГи.  
Тони, уловив вдруг, что штурвал ускользает из рук, быстро ориентируется. - Бэйли, откуда пушка? Неважно потом обсудим правила для стажеров. Вместе с агентом Давид и нашим «проводником» Уордом, которого на полевой операции быть не должно, пойду я. Стажер, ты останешься в мобильном штабе, на всякий случай, вызовем, если понадобится. Да и агента МакГи необходимо прикрыть.  
\- Я сам в состоянии пистолет в руках держать, - обиженно бухтит тот.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, МакТ1000, - соглашается Тони, - ты ведь у нас эльф седьмого уровня.  
\- Третьего, - поправляет его Тим.  
\- Пистолет и компьютер в одной руке – плохое сочетание, - примирительно произносит Бэйли, - Тони прав, нужно прикрытие. Да и лишние глаза не помешают.  
\- Значит, все решено, - солидно подводит итог «мозговому штурму» ДиНоззо, победным взглядом на чуть улыбающуюся Зиву глядя, - разбежались…  
\- ДиНоззо, и куда это вы все «разбежались»? – глас свыше, в лице директора Вэнса, таки появляется на верхнем уровне главного управления NCIS. – Где агент Гиббс?  
\- Босс? Он…, то есть – мы…  
\- Я здесь, Леон, - как всегда, в «нужный» момент Гиббс, в сопровождении Фарннела и полковника Белла, появляется из лифта. – Зива… - она кивает, уводя полковника в комнату для допросов. Подзатыльник для ДиНоззо неожиданностью не становится  
\- Правило № 14, босс, - потирая заслуженно ноющую макушку, кивает он, - я должен был вам позвонить.  
\- Я сказал – постарайся не соблюдать правил…  
\- Да, босс.  
\- Гиббс… - взглядом ответив на немой вопрос Бэйли, он переводит глаза на тихо стоящего чуть поодаль Деймона.  
\- Мистер Уорд.  
\- Сэр…  
\- Подожди меня, - он усаживает его за пустующий стол в дальнем краю отсека, - здесь.

Прежде, чем начать, директор включает личную систему защиты от проникновения извне.  
\- Итак, Гиббс?  
\- Леон. Тобиас. Нас здесь трое, буду говорить открыто – мы влипли. Между молотом и наковальней, не в ту щель пролезли… можно много и долго определения подбирать, факт остается фактом, мы словно кость в горле у всех агентств. Им мало попыток друг другу глотки перегрызть, они объединились против нас. Время решать, господа…  
\- Думаю, выражу общее мнение, - директор достает бокалы и разливает виски и бурбон, - не тяни время, Гиббс!  
\- Полковник Белл кое-что рассказал мне, но не на протокол. И мы, действительно, ничего доказать не сможем – наличие связи между нашей жертвой и Беллом подозрительно, но не более, мало ли с кем сводит нас жизнь. Тем более, имя Белла в обоих списках указывает, скорее, на то, что у него был мотив и возможность, как и у всех остальных.  
\- Поправь меня, Гиббс, если ошибусь, - комментирует Леон, - полковник Браун получил через брата своей бывшей жены некую информацию о группе частных инвесторов, успешно сотрудничающих с Министерством Обороны. Найдя в списке имя полковника Белла, он сначала обратился к нему, тот же, сообразив, что к чему, настоял на своем участии в деле, и они принялись за шантаж вместе. И, как всегда бывает, не поделили финансовые поступления или запросы одного стали превышать возможности другого. И у полковника Белла есть личная армия, для решения подобных проблем.  
\- Все так, Леон, - бурбон в бокале стоит нетронутым, - и полковник нам озвучил имена тех, кто вызвался пойти и поговорить с нашей жертвой. Ответственности за их действия полковник не несет, это не был прямой приказ, они действовали по обстановке.  
\- А мы можем хотя бы их взять? – отхлебнув изрядную порцию виски, Фарннел морщится.  
\- Нет. Они отправились на объекты восстановления в районе Кабула и там попали в засаду талибов. Но мы можем привязать их к делу посмертно – отпечатки и ДНК для опознания полковник уже предоставил, все у Эбби.  
\- То есть, дело мы, все-таки, закроем? – с внезапным воодушевлением замечает Вэнс. Гиббс кивнул, глядя на Фарннела, - Тобиас…?  
\- Я думаю, если Белл и Браун были так заняты шантажом других членов консорциума, тогда кто стоит за взрывом SecNav и убийством майора Уэйна? Ведь яснее ясного, что он в одиночку подобное не провернул бы.  
Воцарившаяся в кабинете тишина как-то сама по себе за ответ сходит. Фарннел поднимается, - что ж, похоже, мы все-таки закончили, на этом этапе. Будут еще новости, звони, Гиббс. Забираю своих архаровцев и твою Зиву! – на всякий случай, уточняет он, с долей подозрения глядя на друга.  
\- Уже – не мою, - соглашается тот.  
\- Ты не все рассказал, Гиббс, - уже после того, как за агентом Фарннелом закрылась дверь, говорит Вэнс, - бережешь чувства старого друга?  
\- Пытаюсь уберечь, только и всего. Зачем ему в сомнениях пребывать, нам с тобой этого вполне хватает, с лихвой.  
\- А меня ты тоже «пытаешься уберечь»?!  
\- Нет, Леон, ты, к сожалению, в состоянии сложить те цифры, что у тебя перед глазами, для составления полной картинки. Я не могу избавить от этого и тебя. Могу лишь попробовать помочь…  
\- Я знаю, Гиббс, - миролюбиво откликается директор, - и очень ценю.

 

***

\- Напарники есть у всех в Бюро, Тони, - Зива хладнокровно убирает одежду в шкаф, помешанный на чистоте и порядке, Тони был идеальным спутником жизни. – Малдер и Скалли…  
\- Питер и Ник… - подхватывает он, - я могу еще долго продолжать. Но почему у тебя – обязательно парень?!  
\- Правило № 12, ты забыл? Я не собираюсь еще раз менять работу.  
ДиНоззо притих, - а кто он?  
\- Очень приятный человек, - она, присев рядом с ним на диван, продолжает, старательно не замечая его немного ревнивого взгляда, - полное имя – Джезайая Доннабелло, но в конторе все зовут его Джей Ди, но по-моему, ему это не очень нравится. Из спецназа, в Бюро тоже недавно, чудом остался жив на совместной операции по защите свидетеля. Я спросила, как зовут его дома… буду звать его Донни.  
С терпеливым одобрением она дождалась, чтобы лицо мужа приняло обычное выражение умеренного оптимизма, - Энтони звонил, они с Даки ждут нас сегодня на ужин.

 

\- А Зива – уехала… - печально сообщает Эбби, не оборачиваясь на звук открываемой двери. Пирожное на столе перед ней уже давно оплыло, приняв форму неровного конуса.  
\- Что это, Эбби?  
\- Ее порция. Я пытаюсь переправить ей его телепатически, - совершенно серьезно сообщает она. Гиббс смотрит молча, ожидая, чтобы смысл сказанного и до нее дошел. – Ах, ну да, ты скажешь – так не бывает. А вдруг? Потому что, мне кажется, теперь мы не скоро ее увидим…  
\- Отдай Тони, он – передаст.  
\- Он сам все съест, - ябедничает она, - Тони уже нарезал вокруг него круги, вместе с Тимом, между прочим!  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Фарннелу и попросил прислать ее еще на часик?  
\- Нет, - широко распахнув глаза, отказывается она, - зачем? Там теперь ее новое место работы, нам надо привыкать… - и, спохватившись, уточняет, - только, если вдруг мне очень-очень-очень-очень захочется ее увидеть.  
\- Договорились, - поцеловав ее в упрямо-склоненную над тающим пирожным голову, он продолжения ждет.  
\- Да, кровь и ДНК, что передал нам для сравнения и анализа полковник Белл, соответствуют образцам с места преступления. Ты раскрыл дело, Гиббс.  
\- Мы, - поправляет он ее, намереваясь уйти. – Хорошая работа, Эббс.  
\- Гиббс, постой! – окликает его она, - ты меня прости – за тот переполох днем. Просто у нас каждый год что-то нехорошее случается, а я не могу больше говорить себе «все наладится», потому что ничего не налаживается! А делается только хуже!  
\- Все наладится, Эббс…- вернувшись к ней, он обнимает ее, по голове гладя, - я уверен…

Едва покинув лабораторию, Гиббс натыкается на слоняющегося поблизости МакГи.  
\- Босс… Как она?  
\- Побудь с ней, МакГи, - кивает тот, - или к брату проводи. Одну не оставляй.  
\- Мы к Кайлу на ужин как раз собирались, - стараясь на босса не смотреть, бормочет Тим.  
\- Правило № 19, МакГи. ДиНоззо еще здесь?  
\- Только что ушел, босс. Они вместе с Бэйли заканчивали с оформлением дела. Мы отпускаем полковника? – сомнения в его голосе заставляют Гиббса вернуться.  
\- У нас нет доказательств его причастности, к тому же, он сотрудничал со следствием. Да, отпускаем.  
\- И, Уорд еще ждет вас, босс.  
\- Идите по домам, МакГи, и Бэйли передай, чтоб не засиживался.  
\- Да, босс, - ему вслед озабоченно кивает тот, в нерешительности перед дверью лаборатории Эбби остановившись. – Эбби? Это я, пустишь?

\- Нельзя быть таким воспитанным, МакГи, - Эбби все еще заслоняет собой проход и ему приходится выслушивать это на пороге ее личной крепости, - ты ведь знаешь код.  
\- Воспитание предполагает хорошие манеры, Эбби, - чуть отодвинув ее в сторону, он все же проникает внутрь, - я должен быть уверен в том, что ты хочешь меня видеть… здесь и сейчас.  
\- Вот-вот, я как раз об этом… - МакГи бросил сочувственный взгляд на пирожное. – У тебя – плохое настроение.  
\- У меня теперь всегда – плохое настроение! И я – ненавижу свадьбы! От них одни неприятности! - Подойдя ближе, он просто обнимает ее, утешая без слов.  
\- Надеюсь, со временем, - тихо произносит он, гладя такие привычные и родные хвостики, - ты передумаешь… Мы идем к Кайлу?

Поманив пальцем Дэймона, по-прежнему сидящего там, где он его оставил, Гиббс протягивает ему визитку с номером агента Борин и надписью на обратной стороне «Завтра, в 9-00».  
\- Что это, сэр?  
\- Ты пришел, когда в тебе нуждались.  
\- Всегда верен, сэр.  
\- Ху-ра…

\- Мистер Палмер, так вы никогда не доберетесь до конца, - голос Даки тонет в шуме воды, льющейся из открытого на полную крана, - старайтесь не делать резких движений, все должно происходить как бы само собой.  
\- Этому не учат на медицинском факультете, доктор Маллард, - высунув от усердия язык, Джимми пытается попасть по мячику для гольфа, застрявшему между холодильником и одним из столов.  
\- Смотря, где именно получать образование, мистер Палмер, - подвинув его в сторону, Даки одним элегантным движением не только выбивает шарик из ловушки, но и кладет его в импровизированную лунку – стакан в раковине. Вода призвана служить отвлекающим фактором и, в тоже время, водопад изображать. – Гольф – не просто игра, это целый мир, со своими правилами, законами, традициями и историей, - положив шар назад, он отступает, давая место своему воспитаннику. – Одна такая случилась со мной в 1980-ом году… Не стойте, раскрыв рот, Джимми, так вы никогда не постигнете азов гольфа… И папа вашей жены снова будет недоволен вами…  
\- Ты гольфом в совершенстве тоже не в Шотландии овладел, Дак, - ловко перехватив клюшку из рук застывшего в нерешительности Палмера, Гиббс забивает с одного удара, точно в цель. – Здесь не в силе дело, Палмер, - вернув клюшку назад теперь уже изумленному Джимми, он договаривает, - главное – стремление.  
\- Мне кажется, мистер Палмер, мы уже не продолжим наш сеанс игры в гольф сегодня.  
\- Да, доктор Маллард, - улыбается тот, - агент Гиббс, какой удар!  
\- Идите домой, Джимми, - скрывая усмешку, напутствует его Даки, - и потренируйтесь в простом попадании шарика в любую довольно небольшую емкость. Стакан вполне подойдет.  
\- Стремление, Палмер, - вслед ему напоминает Гиббс.

\- Эбби сказала – ты раскрыл дело. Но ты – не доволен результатом. – Даки не спрашивает, просто констатирует факт.  
\- Дак, мы варимся в этом не первый год, - кивает Гиббс, - и, не думаю, что последний.  
\- Раньше ты не позволял себе компромиссов.  
\- Раньше у меня не было семьи, - так же просто отвечает Гиббс, - только Дженни и ты. Я мог разок пойти на риск.  
\- Ты поэтому привел Коула сюда… он так похож на одного молодого следователя NIS.  
\- Его имя Бэйли, - непроизвольная улыбка удивляет даже Даки.  
\- Он нравится тебе. Энтони пора начинать беспокоиться… - Гиббс только смеется в ответ, нажимая кнопку лифта.

\- Зива, девочка моя, ты оставила… - ДиНоззо-старший тащит огромный пакет, вдобавок к уже загруженному в багажник, - Дональд, вы не забыли про вино?  
\- Папа! – Тони переводит взгляд с отца на жену в поисках поддержки, - я ее кормлю каждый день. Да и сама она… за ее лепешками очередь выстраивалась! – он кивает озадаченному доктору Малларду, - Основной ингредиент – кукурузная мука, а остальное – у Зивы!  
\- А, маис… крестьянская еда. Должно быть вкусно, дорогая, - Даки обнимает испепеляющую взглядом мужа Зиву, - в следующий раз непременно попробуем.  
\- Обязательно, - она целует Даки и обнимает свекра на прощание, и в машине уже успокаивает все еще ворчащего Тони, - остатки увезем Эбби, для зоомагазина Кайла…  
Их машина, медленно набирая ход, дает возможность Зиве из окна – завершить приятный вечер…

\- Тони, негодник, - Старший, улыбаясь, смотрит вслед красным огонькам.  
\- Да, он – славный, - соглашается Даки, вслед за своим гостем, возвращаясь в просторную квартиру на втором этаже дуплекса. В гостиной, он, удобно устроившись с бокалом вина, решительно пресекает попытку собирающегося скрыться на кухне отца Тони.  
\- Не думаю, что вам приятно будет это слышать, Энди, но, если разговор пойдет на пользу вашим отношениям с сыном – я готов нарушить некоторые правила.  
\- Благодарю, Дональд, - Старший присев напротив, тоже наливает себе вина, - Отчего такой переполох из-за новичка? – интересуется он, имея ввиду сегодняшний ужин и Тони, постоянно возвращающегося в разговорах и мыслях к агенту-стажеру Бэйли. – И при чем здесь Тони? Сейчас немногие понимают своих детей, но мне казалось, при всех моих недостатках, я всегда знаю, что с ним происходит.  
\- Я так не думаю, мистер ДиНоззо, - Даки смотрит с серьезной печалью, - и это самое небольшое из ваших заблуждений, - он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – У Джетро с Тони – особые отношения. Он – его первенец, любимчик… - и поясняет потрясенному ДиНоззо-старшему, - да-да, я не оговорился, именно с Тони началась команда – семья… По-видимому, встреча их не случайность, оба жизненно нуждались друг в друге. Для вашего сына, Энди, Гиббс стал той самой опорой, вокруг которого и с которого, он выстроил свою жизнь. Для Гиббса – он оказался спасительным кругом, помог пережить потерю семьи. – Доктор жестом остановил собирающегося протестовать Старшего, - И вы не заметили разве, как много у них общего – отцы, погруженные в свою жизнь, рано ушедшие матери, одиночество среди людей, без дома и семьи…Вот они его и обрели – друг в друге, а мы – все остальные, только входили в нее. Кто раньше, кто позже…  
\- У МакГи, Эбби Зивы и вашего докторенка есть родные…  
\- Не имеет значения, они тоже входят в число домочадцев, через эти самые связи, – улыбка у Даки мягкая и немного печальная. – Семьи бывают разные, Энди и родство «по крови» не всегда определяющий фактор.  
\- Да-да, - торопливо соглашается тот, - это правда, к сожалению… Значит, и я тоже – член вашей большой семьи, как родственник Тони…  
\- И Зивы, - подтверждает Даки, - конечно, мой дорогой Энди, конечно…  
\- А новичок? – возвращается к волнующему его Старший, - он претендует на место Тони?  
\- У него – будет свое… И, отчего-то мне кажется, нашему Тони придется чуток потесниться… - доктор Маллард вздыхает, наливая еще вина себе и гостю, - Ну да ничего, он – добрый мальчик, справится…

\- Ты так обижен, что даже не рассказал мне – о Коуле, - Зива, отвернувшись от окна, обращается к сидящему за рулем мужу.  
\- Тебе сейчас и своих проблем хватает, - возражает тот, неторопливо ведя автомобиль по загруженным вечерним трассам, - на новой работе. А у меня все утрясется со временем, так или иначе…  
\- Если забыть об обстоятельствах нашего знакомства с ним, - Зива вспоминает сегодняшний день и мгновенную реакцию Бэйли на чрезвычайную ситуацию в отделе, - агент Бэйли производит впечатление.  
\- Стажер Бэйли, - поправляет ее он, впрочем, соглашаясь, - впечатление не изменится, даже учитывая те самые обстоятельства.  
\- Так ты просто не хочешь делиться, - неожиданно обнаруживает истинную причину его грусти она, - синдром любимчика.  
\- А я и не обязан, - не спорит с диагнозом Тони. – Есть вещи, которыми я ни с кем делиться не собираюсь. – Красноречивый жест в ее направлении служит объяснением, но Зиву он не слишком впечатляет.  
\- А ты спросил у Гиббса? Полагаю, в этом случае, решающий голос, все-таки, за ним, - она кивает ошеломленно-молчащему мужу, - У меня ты – спросил…

\- Все было гораздо проще, когда я …  
\- …был Коулом, - чутко уловив настроение Бэйли, откликается Гиббс, - простое решение проблемы не всегда самое верное, - методично водя рубанком по доске, продолжает он.  
\- Сегодня мы отпустили виновного, - спустившись вниз, Бэйли, сняв пиджак, распустив галстук, закатывает рукава рубашки и, почти не глядя, выбирает на верстаке шлифовочный лист. – Мы знаем это и он это знает, - несмотря на явное разочарование, балку он шлифует бережно и со знанием дела.  
Гиббс, с веселым изумлением наблюдая за этим, интересуется, - умеешь работать с деревом?  
Секундное замешательство на лице Бэйли сменяется теплой улыбкой, - Брат научил. Я упирался, как мог, но он всегда говорил, что это, как езда на велосипеде – в жизни, вроде и не пригодится.  
\- Большая семья?  
\- Нас? Всего пятеро…

\- Вы один, босс? – Тони усаживается на ступеньку, жалобно скрипнувшую под его весом, дожидаясь ответной реплики. Гиббс по-обыкновению, занят. - Неплохая тренировка, да, босс?  
\- Присоединяйся, - Гиббс кивает в сторону холодильника, передавая ему метлу. Тони, достав из холодильника пиво и сделав хороший глоток из своей бутылки, принимается энергично сгребать стружки.  
\- Зива?  
\- Оставил ее дома, мы ужинали у Даки и Старшего, - замерев на секунду, Тони задумчиво изрекает, - любопытный альянс. – И, дождавшись ответного кивка Гиббса, задает до сих пор волнующий его вопрос, - Босс, а в Моссад уже знают, куда вы определили Зиву?  
Отложив инструменты и взяв пиво, Гиббс садится рядом с притомившемся от уборки ДиНоззо, - Рассказывай…  
Тони излагает свои впечатления от поездки, как обычно, в форме «репортажа с места событий», отчет его всегда изобилует деталями и наблюдениями, а разнообразность упоминаемых им фактов, в конечном итоге, дает яркую и точную картину происходящего.  
\- Хорошая работа, - резюмирует Гиббс, отчего по лицу Тони растекается довольная улыбка, а внутри становится тепло и приятно.  
\- Правила № 16, 21 и 35, босс, - делая «серьезное» лицо, как о чем-то будничном говорит он, - без них дела не вытянуть. Я очень старался помнить. Ну и № 36, конечно, тоже присутствует. Директор Эрбаз очень рассчитывает на вашу с директором Вэнсом помощь, сторонников, как я понял, у нее не густо.  
\- Боднер, - взглядом по ДиНоззо мазнув, напоминает Гиббс, - ему платили свои?  
\- Нет, - двойное отрицание лишь подтверждает его слова, - Моссад начисто отрицает свое участие, но Катар и ОАЭ – уши отовсюду торчат. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Жаннин такие организаторские таланты.  
\- А ты думал, директор Шеппард тебя приставила к ней поразвлечься?  
\- Да, - Тони неопределенно пожал плечами, - теперь я бы действовал иначе…  
\- Не только ты, - со скрытой печалью отзывается Гиббс.  
\- Кстати, босс, - Тони оборачивается на лестнице, - Бэйли вовсе не круглая сиротка, как думают все. У него есть брат – семейный, две сестры – куча родни, как у нашей Эбби…  
\- И младший братишка – его усыновили старший с женой…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Тони удрученно уточняет, - он вам нравится, босс?  
\- Да, ДиНоззо, нравится…  
\- Что ж… - совсем легкий подзатыльник взъерошил его волосы.  
\- Твое – останется твоим, Тони, в любом случае…  
\- Понял, босс. До завтра. – ДиНоззо, счастливый, взлетает наверх.  
\- Возьми на кухне пирожков, - несется ему вслед, - Вэнс угостил.  
\- Два, босс… Для Зивы…

 

 


	5. Сезон 11 эпизод 4

** Сезон 1 ** ** 1 ** ** эпизод 4 **

***

_Вашингтон,   октябрь-ноябрь  2013_

         Темнота выглядит вполне миролюбиво, но стоит закрыть глаза, как она начинает скалить зубы и огрызаться, словно озлобленный цепной пес. С этим зверем Бэйли знаком не понаслышке… Бессонница и кошмары с ранней юности его спутниками были, но последние пару лет как будто притихли, затаились.

Света он не зажигает, потому что толку от этого все равно не будет – все разбежится по углам и вернется вместе с темнотой. От этого недуга безотказно действовало лишь одно средство, недоступное сейчас – пойти пострелять. Должность и положение агента SecNav давало разнообразный для этого занятия выбор, но теперь… теперь у него нет даже личного оружия, потому что стажерам оно – не полагается.

Бэйли улыбнулся, вспоминая, с каким почти торжественным видом ДиНоззо изъял у него запасной пистолет, напомнив, что он – его агент-наблюдатель и, если стажер Бэйли не хочет неприятностей, то пусть оружие хранится в его столе.

Бэйли неприятностей не хотел. Ему нравится команда и очень нравится Гиббс. В нем он будто услышал отзвук, как настройщик – камертон, и внутри тонко зазвенела, настраиваясь на давно потерянную волну, струна. Он был дома…

         Ожидание сна – бессмысленно, потому Бэйли встает, свет по-прежнему не зажигая, проходит в кухню. Светящийся циферблат на микроволновке показывает три часа утра. Влажный нос с сочувствием утыкается в его ладонь, Бэйли кладет руку псу на голову, тот, приподнявшись на задние лапы, принимается энергично лизать его лицо.

\- Эй-эй, потише, Стрелок, - присев перед ним, он зарывается в мягкую теплую шкуру, - спасибо, но ты мне тут не поможешь.  Самое время пойти в офис, - усмехается сам себе он, включая чайник. На нехитрые сборы и дорогу уходит от силы час. На проходной на него посмотрели, как на идиота, но внутрь пропустили.

В отделе – темно и тихо, только один стол одиноким островком света разгоняет пустоту, стол агента ДиНоззо. Да и «очень специальный» агент тоже здесь, с пыхтением выбравшись из-под стола, он с явным недовольством скользит по новоприбывшему почти коллеге взглядом.

\- И чего тебя сюда, в такую рань, принесло?

\- Бессонница, - пожимает плечами тот, - не могу спать, хоть тресни…

\- Дурные мысли мешают или нечистая совесть? – сам Тони выглядит не лучшим образом – покрасневшие глаза, следы переутомления, несколько бумажных стаканов из-под кофе в корзине.

\- Воспоминания, в основном, - снова «в точку» откликается Бэйли, усаживаясь за Зивин стол. Не так давно Гиббс отчего-то решил, что совсем небольшая перестановка отделу не повредит и теперь ее стол стоит чуть по диагонали, так – как он стоял, когда за ним сидела Кейт…

Выдохнув, Тони на миг прикрывает глаза, стараясь не замечать пристального и участливого взгляда стажера. Вот взять ту же Кейт – когда Зива пришла, она ведь заняла ее место? Или нет? Зива…

 

         _\- Агент Давид, докладывает агент ДиНоззо, - прижимая трубку к уху, Тони закрывает глаза, представляя ее, - вертолет уже «под парами», а поскольку на часах 17-58…_

_\- Вы вернетесь самое раннее – под утро, - голос Зивы звучит деловито-спокойно, он всегда завидовал ее умению – контролировать ситуацию и себя в ней. – Придется Кейт ночевать одной._

_Напрягшись, чтобы не задать банального вопроса, Тони пытается говорить, как она. - У  тебя ночная смена._

_\- Командировка, - подтверждает его худшие опасения она, - свяжусь с тобой позже, по Скайпу, - и, вдогонку, только ему, - Береги себя…_

Два дня… та рокировка в Норфолке, со всеми приездами-отъездами, организацией встречи «высоких договаривающихся сторон» заняла  два дня.

 

_\- Ух ты, уже четверг! – резюмирует МакГи, взявший за правило таскаться с ним до его дома._

_\- Только два дня и впереди выходные, - с тоской поправляет его Тони, правда, не вслух – ему не хочется нарушать безмятежную уверенность младшего в достигнутом с трудом  благополучии их общего жизненного пространства. Вместо этого ДиНоззо хлопает его по плечу, - давай, МакЗвездочет, до завтра. Не забудь обещанные Эбби гостинцы._

_МакГи, поправив рюкзак на плече, проверяет карман куртки и, кивнув, машет рукой на прощанье._

_Фарннел позвонил Гиббсу вчера ночью – вдруг агент ДиНоззо от беспокойства выкинет что-нибудь из ряда вон. А так, босс сказал в трубку, глядя при этом на него в упор, - Понял, Тобиас, спасибо, - и пояснил, - Фарннел, по спецсвязи. Там, где они, глушится мобильная  связь…_

_Проигнорировав ехидное замечание Тони, - И где это замечательное  место? – босс возвращается к прерванному звонком Фарннела осмотру местности, а Тони еще полчаса слушает догадки МакГи на этот счет. А Бэйли, присевший поблизости паковать улики, негромко сообщает, - Космические войска, Аризона… надолго…_

_И только в вертолете, пока Тони старательно делает вид, что спит, Гиббс, пристроившись рядом, уточняет, - Зивы не будет еще неделю… разберутся… Тобиас свяжется со мной, а я – позвоню тебе…  Пока не звонил…_

_Дома чисто и тихо… Тони ложится на пол и закрывает глаза – так ему удобнее рассматривать Зиву… - вот она на кухне, руки по локоть в чем-то белом и липком и ему позволено убрать ее волосы… он плетет косу с тайным наслаждением и она молча поднимает на него свои чудесные глаза. А в их собственном спортзале, когда она с остервенением лупит боксерский мешок и тот покачивается под ее ударами,  Тони, сунувшийся неожиданно, попадает под раздачу, с удивлением рассматривает такие тонкие запястья и, углядев в глазах ее насмешку, прижимается на мгновение губами там, где чувствуется на этой удивительной руке стук ее сердца._

_\- Господи, Боже мой! ДиНоззо, умирающий от любви – смеху подобно! – он садится, рассматривая ботинки, на предмет – снять и остаться дома или пойти послоняться где-нибудь._

_Может быть надо было остаться там, у бормочущего дни напролет ручья, под яркими звездами в оливковых  рощах. Там, где они все время были вместе, вдвоем… Потому что, здесь теперь она только называется его женой, а живет – отдельной, почти неизвестной ему жизнью… И пропади все  пропадом, а терпеть это он больше не намерен!_

_Обнаружив, что на часах уже пятница, Тони сдается, снимая   ботинки.  Наскоро умывшись, побрившись  и,  надев  коричневую – цвет дня – рубашку, он проверяет,  как обычно, все приборы и щедро сыпанув корм в аквариум явно опешившей рыбке, - Давай, Кейт, расходуй экономно, - надевает ботинки и в дверях уже договаривает, - что-то подсказывает мне, что увидимся не так уж скоро…_

 

         Вернуться на базу в начале очередной бессонной ночи – лучшая из его идей, но каждая вещь, напоминающая о ней, снова превращает ее в пытку. Тони пробовал отвлечься работой, но документов, которые надо оформить, как оказалось,  скопилось не так уж и много, чтобы он совсем думать перестал. Беспомощность, поселившаяся внутри с тех самых пор, когда  Зива перестала быть его напарником, пугает ничуть не меньше изматывающей потребности чувствовать ее рядом…

 

         _Желтый круг света на его столе стал единственным светлым пятном в его жизни, в самом буквальном смысле. Вторые выходные он дежурит на работе. Поначалу ДиНоззо хотел прибить агента Фарннела, но того тоже нет  в городе. Сайт чрезвычайных ситуаций военной базы в Аризоне чист, как совесть спецслужб, Гиббс смотрит на него взглядом учителя Йоды и единственное, что ему удается придумать – изображать агента Давид, то есть контролировать ситуацию и себя в ней…_

_Задержки допоздна, постоянные напоминания себе правил № 4, 6, 7 и 10 и усердная работа над документами – вот какой стала теперь его жизнь. Тони очень старается выглядеть и вести себя, как обычно, но, судя по совсем вытянувшейся физиономии главного сопереживателя – МакГи, выходит у него не очень. Он уже даже не беспокоится – он просто в отчаянье…_

_Бессонница и ДиНоззо – невероятно и невозможно, однако спать он разучился еще в Палестине и даже добрейший Даки, вместо вожделенного снотворного, просто сочувственно засвидетельствовал этот факт, посоветовав сфокусироваться на чем-то, например, на текущем расследовании. Советы их мудрого Даки воспринимаются, как немедленное руководство к действию и, честно отправившись  «отрабатывать версии», Тони упустил фигуранта. Невозможно отстав от реактивно улепетывающего подозреваемого, он с тоской повторяет в очередной раз – если бы Зива была здесь… Плюхнувшись за руль, он ловит свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида – ну и видок…Как будто не десять дней прошло… время – хитрая штука, оно напоминает о себе так неожиданно и вдруг… а в отделе никто больше не называет ее имени, как будто и оно потеряло смысл, вместе с ее уходом. Даже Эбби, даже босс… Почувствовав, как внезапным спазмом скручивает горло, Тони провел ладонью по лицу, сам себе не веря – он не плакал с того самого дня в закрытой школе, когда сделали ту фотографию, что висит теперь на мониторе компьютера Зивы в Бюро._

_Нет, с истериками надо завязывать, только он не знает – как. Вернувшись на базу, Тони скрывается в единственное место, где с раннего детства привык зализывать раны. Открыв кран и сполоснув лицо, чтобы оно было мокрым не только от его слез, он поднимает взгляд на собственное отражение – слезы… они обжигают душу нестерпимой обидой и жалостью, с режущей остротой напоминая, как ему не хватает ее, даже здесь…_

_Дверь хлопает и рука Гиббса терпеливо протягивает полотенце, Тони говорит торопливо, почти безотчетно, пытаясь объяснить что-то, прежде всего, себе. Гиббс слушает молча, зная, как мало значат в этом случае доводы разума и предложения сочувствия…_

_\- С бедой – нужно переспать, босс, с врагом – подружиться, а что делать, если, - он как-то тоскливо и неловко заканчивает обыденным, - ...влюбился, просто и смертельно и, кажется, что навсегда…_

_\- Повзрослеть, Тони и, по-моему, у тебя неплохо получается. - Гиббс оглядывает его – чуть ошарашенного, со слегка покрасневшими, будто от недосыпа, глазами, с неуверенно-угадывающейся улыбкой. – Хорошо, Тони… Готов – тогда выходим…_

         Бессонница никуда не делать, как и общее чувство невнятной тревоги, постоянным сигналом звучащее внутри, но – после  «туалетного инцидента» дышать стало немного легче. Теперь у ДиНоззо почти вошло в привычку засиживаться допоздна или приходить часа на два-три раньше Появление Бэйли в отделе немного разгоняет сгущающийся мрак и от мыслей о Зиве отвлекает…       

\- Тони, не хочешь пострелять? – вздрогнув, ДиНоззо приоткрывает один глаз, глядя на Бэйли, снова стоящего перед его столом.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Здесь где-нибудь в здании должен быть тир, для тренировок.

\- На это нужно разрешение, - менторским тоном наставника отзывается ДиНоззо, - за подписью директора, между прочим.

\- Вот такое? – с наивностью первогодки интересуется стажер, протягивая распоряжение о прохождении тира в ближайшие сутки, - мне нормативы сдавать, может, взглянешь наставническим оком?

         Тир, вернее, большая часть подвального помещения штаб-квартиры NCIS, разделенная на секции, со звукоизоляцией и мишенями в дальнем конце, общедоступен. На сигнализации только оружейка.

\- Нам, конечно, по голове настучат, - ДиНоззо использует личный код для вскрытия, - но не подотчетный же боекомплект тратить на «пострелушки».

Не комментируя, Бэйли заряжает  обойму и, выдохнув, стреляет. То, как меняется при этом его лицо, глаза… такие же Тони видел всего у одного человека – Гиббса и тот тоже смотрел сквозь прицел.

\- Твоя очередь, Тони.

\- Вряд ли это – удачная идея, - бормочет он, надевая очки.

Гиббс стоит в темном проходе, молча наблюдая за двумя своими агентами – вот и ДиНоззо закончил стрельбу, и теперь оба ждут, когда мишени плавно приплывут с того конца тира.

\- Бэйли, в целом, неплохо, - произносит он, отчетливо замечая, как втягивается у ДиНоззо голова в плечи, еще и зажмурился, как пить дать. – Мягче спускай курок, легче будет контролировать момент выстрела. ДиНоззо… - Тони ждет приговора с дежурной ухмылкой на лице, - хорошая серия, - которая становится все шире, после этих его слов. – Жду отчет о сдаче нормативов стажером – через час.

\- Но, босс… - возражения увядают под выразительным взглядом Гиббса, - конечно. Через час.

         МакГи, пришедший на работу, по собственным расчетам, раньше обычного, впадает в легкую панику при виде трудового энтузиазма ДиНоззо и общей деловой активности в отделе.

\- Я, что, пропустил экстренный вызов?

\- Успокойся, МакЗасоня, - сопит Тони, с пыхтением доставая из нижнего ящика своего стола пачку чистой бумаги. – Ничего ты не пропустил, у нас у всех тут, - обежав глазами два стола напротив, ДиНоззо уточняет, - ну, у меня, по крайней мере, неотложные дела. Вот я и решил пораньше появиться, чтобы их сделать…

\- У меня вопрос, - МакГи подходит ближе, с серьезным вниманием вглядываясь в лицо Тони, - кто ты такой и что ты сделал с «очень специальным» агентом ДиНоззо?

\- Откуда ты знаешь, МакГи, - с какой-то особой тоской отзывается тот, - может, это и есть настоящий агент ДиНоззо. Во всяком случае, с недавних пор…

Уже открывший было рот, чтобы как-нибудь утешить и ободрить его, МакГи тут же замолкает.

\- Собирайтесь, - босс возвращается в отдел, убирая телефон на пояс, – у нас труп.

***   

 

         Всю дорогу туда Тони безостановочно терзает телефон, в тщетной надежде – а вдруг… А вдруг чудо произойдет, его услышат и очередной быстрый набор закончится ее коротким «Да, Тони…».

\- Никто не в курсе, здесь сотовые хорошо берут? – поднимает он, наконец, глаза от экрана, затем лишь, чтобы натолкнуться на очень выразительный взгляд Гиббса. – Босс, я тут просто… У меня с телефоном что-то, наверное, не могу дозвониться, номер постоянно недоступен, я…

\- ДиНоззо… - обычно этого бывает достаточно, чтобы он переключился в рабочий режим. Но не сегодня – сделав вид, что все понял, Тони склоняется к сидящему рядом МакГи.

\- Так здесь есть вышки или связь плохая и поэтому…

\- ДиНоззо!

\- Понял, босс…

МакГи, озадаченные его вопросами, тоже лезет за телефоном и доверительным шепотом, на весь салон, сообщает, - у меня все работает нормально, Тони. Наверное, что-то с твоим – не в порядке. А куда ты не можешь дозвониться, давай я попробую…

Гиббс стоически вздыхает – детский сад…

         Место преступления в глухой части заросшей лесами равнины в нескольких часах езды от города. Даки и Палмер уже на месте.

\- Сегодня мы обогнали тебя, Джетро, - улыбается доктор Маллард, - кто у вас был за рулем?

\- Я, - усмехнувшись в ответ, отзывает тот, - сбавил скорость на опасных участках.

\- Агент Гиббс, - приветливо кивает Палмер, - а как вы думаете, нам с Бриной стоит говорить юристу по усыновлению о том, где именно мы работаем?

\- Вы не давали подписку о неразглашении, Палмер, - серьезным оставаясь, уточняет Гиббс, - так что да, вполне можете посвятить юриста в суть вашей работы.

\- Но это не кажется вам странным, - продолжает тот, - я – патологоанатом, Брина в похоронном бюро…

\- Да, мистер Палмер, несомненно, вы нашли друг друга, - вклинивается в паузу доктор Маллард, - а если вы еще и найдете наш термометр, будет просто замечательно.

\- Что скажешь, Дак?

\- Ничего, пока, - Даки тщательно осматривает тело жертвы, - кроме того, что молодой человек погиб от пули, попавшей в грудь.

\- Его зовут  Джаред Гаррет, - МакГи, определив по отпечаткам личность, зачитывает информацию с экрана. Взгляд Гиббса скользит по лицам «его» ребят, моментально улавливая невысказанное.

\- Бэйли? – на мгновение окаменевшее его лицо замечает даже занятый собственными мыслями ДиНоззо.

\- Машину буду пробивать по номерам, когда вернемся, - делая вид, что не заметил интонации Гиббса, он говорит исключительно по делу.

\- Вокруг машины следы, босс, - ДиНоззо уже снял слепки и теперь старательно упаковывает их в мешки для улик, - Эбби скажет точнее, но мне кажется – следы армейских ботинок.

\- Все? – все трое почти одновременно пожимают плечами, - тогда – прочесываем местность по двое – километр в каждую сторону. ДиНоззо, со мной.

\- Можно, я с Бэйли, босс? – кажется, удивились оба, но Гиббс, мимолетно улыбнувшись, лишь кивнул. – МакГи…

        

\- Хорошо стреляешь, стажер, - не глядя в его сторону, начинает издалека Тони.

\- Я сдал зачет по стрельбе? – с привычной полуулыбкой уточняет тот. ДиНоззо в ответ пожимает плечами, - разве это не очевидно? В твоем SecNav тебя хорошо натаскали.

\- Там ничему не учат Тони, - неожиданно мягко возражает Бэйли, внимательно себе под ноги глядя, - просто находят то, что ты умеешь делать лучше всего и доводят это до совершенства. Так вышло, что стрелять я умел, причем – метко.

\- Подразделение снайперов? – дождавшись неохотного кивка, ДиНоззо замечает вдруг, - тогда понятно, почему я все еще жив…

         _Приклад привычной тяжестью лежит на плече, рядом застыл наводчик, нет даже легкого ветерка, поэтому приходится лежать неподвижно, чтобы не выдать местоположения «гнезда». Убивать – это тоже работа, и за нее платят очень хорошие деньги, вот только с каждой новой целью ты все отчетливее понимаешь, что закончишь по ту сторону прицела._

_\- Направление три-девять, поправка на ветер ноль двадцать восемь, почти штиль._

_Глаза слезятся от постоянного напряжения и капелек пота, то и дело соскальзывающих со лба. Джаг выглядит счастливым, у него это миссия последняя, через неделю выходит срок контракта._

_\- Сержант, я вам уже говорил, что моя Лил прошла конкурсный отбор и поступила в школу медсестер?_

_Много-много раз, Джаг, у тебя это с языка не сходит, твоя Лил то, твоя Лил се… Но вслух этого, конечно, Бэйли не поизносит, ограничившись односложным, - да,- возвращаясь к прицелу._

_Цель их миссии – обеспечение безопасной эвакуации засланной группы агентов, миссия прикрытия. Поэтому нельзя момент их появления пропустить, иначе агенты  не вернутся домой._

_\- Вижу два объекта, - сообщает Джаг, - оба на десять часов, быстро приближаются к точке ввода. Второй отсекать?_

_\- Не сейчас, - Бэйли отслеживает движение второй машины. Палец замер на курке и Джаг что-то шепчет, высчитывая поправку на откуда-то вдруг взявшийся ветер._

_\- До точки ввода – пять, четыре, три… Поправка – четыре и восемь._

_Как всегда, перед выстрелом, время замедляет ход, сердце стучит, отсчитывая секунды… раз – цель застыла точно в перекрестии прицела, два – движение курка едва ощущается, а вот отдача от выстрела знакомой болью отдает в плечо, три – словно споткнувшись, автомобиль зарывается носом в землю, вспыхивает бензобак и взрыв разносится далеко по окрестностям._

_\- Все в порядке, сержант, - Джаг слушает рацию, - объекты достигли цели. Эвакуация – через три минуты, вертушка уже на полете._

_После выстрела чувство, будто из тела выпустили воздух, но адреналин, курсирующий в крови, заставляет работать мозг быстрее._

_\- Отключи связь, Джаг!_

_\- Почему? Я уже передал наши координаты…_

_\- Перемещаемся, быстро! – его приказ запоздал совсем немного, вертолет уже в зоне видимости и оттуда по ним ведут прицельный огонь. Джаг падает на него сверху, прикрывая собой. –  Живой?_

_\- Да, что это, сержант?_

_\- Нас не эвакуируют, - осторожно сдвинув его в сторону, Бэйли несколькими выстрелами превращает вертушку в воспоминание. – Нас зачищают…_

         Выдохнув, Бэйли фокусируется на том, что привлекло его внимание.

\- ДиНоззо, сообщи Гиббсу, мы нашли орудие убийства…

 

         - Мистер Палмер,  ответьте на звонок, наконец! – не перестающий мелодично трезвонить мобильник действует на нервы обоим, но руки заняты носилками с телом жертвы.

\- Простите, доктор Маллард, - опустив свой конец носилок на землю и судорожно роясь в недрах комбинезона, виноватым тоном отзывается Джимми. Просияв, достает телефон, - это Брина…

\- А у вас были сомнения в том, кто это может быть? – вслед увлеченному разговором Палмеру произносит Даки с легкой улыбкой,  щурясь на скупом осеннем солнце.

Вокруг ни души, оцепленное место преступления теперь, после отъезда федеральных служб, в местной юрисдикции, а они не торопятся появиться. Гиббс, вместе с собранными уликами и МакГи уехал давно, ДиНоззо и Бэйли задержались, описывая место нахождения  предполагаемого орудия убийства. Но и они уже минут пять, как скрылись за поворотом дороги, оставив Даки и Палмера с телом наедине.

\- Мистер Палмер, советую вам поторопиться, - Даки оглядывается назад, но его слова не достигают, погруженного в телефонный разговор с головой, Палмера, тот лишь приветливо кивает головой, показывая, что почти закончил. Черный джип с нечитаемыми номерами медленно притормаживает, словно на парковке дожидаясь момента, когда они уедут и место освободится. Двое мужчин быстро и без особых разговоров, появившись из него и грубо оттолкнув Даки в сторону, грузят мешок с телом с багажник и уезжают. Все происходит настолько молниеносно, что ни доктор, ни тем более Палмер просто не успевают среагировать.

\- Доктор Маллард! – Джимми подбегает к тому, помогая сесть, - как вы?

\- Все хорошо, Джимми, - еще трясущимися руками протирает он слетевшие от грубого толчка очки, - моя  гордость пострадала гораздо больше меня самого. Не слишком пугайте Гиббса, Джим.

Последняя фраза закономерна, потому что Палмер уже набирает номер, но звонит не Гиббсу.

\- Тони! На нас напали… Доктор Маллард… Нет-нет, он не ранен, но…Хорошо, ждем, - они сейчас вернутся, доктор Маллард, попробуете встать?

\- Спасибо, мистер Палмер, - почти придя в себя, отзывается Даки, поднимаясь с его помощью с земли, как раз в тот момент, когда подняв тучу пыли, у обочины рядом с фургоном тормозит машина ДиНоззо и Тони буквально вываливается наружу.

\- Видите, что вы наделали, мистер Палмер, - качает головой Даки, идя навстречу прибывшим, - со мной все в порядке, Энтони, не тревожься, им нужно было только тело. Вполне современные молодые люди, оттолкнули меня в канаву и вся недолга…

\- Тони, позвони Гиббсу, они  следующие! – пролетая мимо в быстро набирающей скорость машине, Бэйли скрывается  за деревьями.

         - Да, ДиНоззо, - Гиббс захлопывает телефон, - МакГи, на обочину и не высовывайся!

\- Что случилось, босс?

\- Не сейчас! – Гиббс, обойдя автомобиль, останавливается позади него, опираясь на багажник.

\- Босс, мне встать с вами? – уточняет МакГи на всякий случай.

\- Сиди, где сидишь.- Из-за деревьев выезжает машина Тони, с Бэйли за рулем. – Путь срезал? – тот кивает, выходя и останавливаясь рядом.

\- Им нужна пуля и оружие. Первое они уже получили.

\- Кто – они? – Бэйли молчит, будто не слыша вопроса, напряженно вглядываясь в дорогу, по которой они только приехали. Дважды вопросов Гиббс не задает. Черный джип появляется из-за поворота, внутри явно что-то происходит, машина едет то быстрее, то медленнее, и, наконец, двери багажника приоткрываются, мешок с трупов вываливается на дорогу, а автомобиль прибавляет ход.

Проводив взглядом скрывшуюся машину, Гиббс набирает телефон, - ДиНоззо, приезжайте, мы вас ждем, километрах в пяти выше по дороге. Да, он здесь, - захлопнув телефон, поворачивается к Бэйли. – Рассказывай.

\- Особо нечего, Гиббс, - все еще глядя вслед автомобилю, отзывается тот, - Джаг был моим наводчиком, на нашем последнем задании он спас мне жизнь. После того, как его контракт закончился, он осел где-то в штате Нью-Йорк. Регулярную связь мы не поддерживали.

\- Все? – Бэйли пожимает плечами.

\- Вроде – да. Я не сказал лишь потому, что в отделе все равно все выяснилось бы, - переведя, наконец, взгляд на Гиббса, он произносит, - и, честно говоря, мне до сих пор не верится, что там…

Фургон с Даки, Палмером и ДиНоззо останавливается прямо за машиной Гиббса.

\- Мы прибыли, босс, - Тони спрыгивает с подножки, - что это было, стажер?

\- Прости, Тони, рефлексы.

\- Даки…

\- Все хорошо, Джетро, спасибо, - доктор Маллард улыбается из окна, не покидая фургон, - немного неприятно быть вытолкнутым на обочину, но это не конец света. И ты простишь, если я не буду выходить из машины.

\- Я заберусь к тебе, - откликается Гиббс, - если позволишь. Бэйли, по возвращении ты отправляешься в архив, ДиНоззо, проследи. Палмер, назад поедешь с ДиНоззо, Бэйли – с МакГи.

         - Мне жаль… - МакГи заговаривает первым, перед этим долго собираясь с мыслями. Бэйли, отвлекшись от дороги, кивает, - да?

\- Я слышал ваш с Гиббсом разговор, - он старательно подбирает слова, - напарник, всегда тяжело, когда… А еще и так узнать…

\- Спасибо, МакГи, - улыбается он. – Ты не возражаешь, если я вернусь в отдел чуть позже, ты ведь слышал Гиббса - меня все равно ждет архив, так что, - притормозив, он выходит из машины, - я доберусь своим ходом.

Что-то возразить Тим просто не успевает, Бэйли скрывается за углом.

\- И что я теперь боссу скажу?

 

 

 

***

         Не стоило скрывать факты от Гиббса, но и снова впутывать его и команду в очередной политический круговорот нет никакого желания. И, с определенной точки зрения, он сказал правду – они с Джагом, действительно, давно не говорили. После  их возвращения в лагерь командование заявило об ошибке и даже представило к «Пурпурному сердцу», только вот на следующий день его вызвал к себе полковник…

         _\- Сержант, на сколько вы сами оцениваете вчерашнюю операцию, только честно._

_\- Что вы от меня хотите услышать? – Бэйли, тогда еще сержант Коул, внешне спокоен и собран, только вот внутри все дрожит предчувствием непоправимого. – Что миссия должна была стать самоубийственной? Простите, что разочаровал, но я привык возвращаться назад не в цинковом гробу._

_\- Вы слишком во многое посвящены, Коул, - откуда-то сзади раздается знакомый  голос, - что бы «вернуться назад»._

_Обернувшись, Бэйли узнает своего первого полевого командира, - сэр, рад видеть вас – живым._

_\- Ты мне нужен, старшина._

_\- Я нужен многим, - откликается он._

_\- Но немногие предложат тебе то, что я._

_\- И что же?_

_\- Жизнь. Твою и твоего друга. Его – в первую очередь, поскольку твоя тебя волнует мало._

Так он попал в SecNav и программу Фантом 9. И до гибели Джонатана Коула все шло, как должно быть, а теперь – Джаг мертв.

         Их дом – в пригороде Балтимора, почти на середине пути между Вашингтоном и Балтимором, Бэйли бывал у них, кажется, целую жизнь назад. Отсутствие машины на подъездной дорожке настораживает, а закрытые занавески на окнах – и того больше…Нацепив одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок, Бэйли стучит в дверь. - Миссис Гаррет?

Но, вместо нее в приоткрытой дюймов на десять двери появляется хмурая личность в темном костюме, - вы кто?

\- Агент Стреттон, - мгновенно реагирует Бэйли, - отдел специальный расследований Бюро. Мой босс, старший агент Фарннел, хотел, чтобы я задал миссии Гаррет несколько вопросов.

\- По какому делу?

\- А с кем я говорю, агент?

\- Бойд, - тот пошире распахивает дверь, впуская Бэйли, - мы здесь свидетелей охраняем.

\- Свидетелей? Серьезно? – пересекшись взглядом с Лили, он чуть заметно улыбается, - Вы миссис Гаррет, я хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов…

\- Идемте в кухню, - она обходит развалившегося посреди гостиной пса, - там нам не помешают.

В кухне тот же бардак, что по всему дому, везде следы пребывания чужих людей.

\- Раньше ты была поборницей чистоты, - негромко произносит он, прежде всего для того, чтобы что-то сказать, - что изменилось, Лил?

\- Ты погиб, Коул, год назад. А теперь ты являешься из небытия так, будто ничего не случилось.

\- Случилось, - оглянувшись на гостиную, он понижает голос, - если я попрошу, ты уйдешь со мной, без вопросов и обсуждений?

\- Смешно, - почти всхлипнув, она улыбается, - Джаг еще вчера говорил мне, что… - видимо что-то в его лице все-таки выдает его. – Что? С ним что-то случилось?

\- Да, - их «семейное» правило – о  плохом надо говорить сразу. – Его убили. Сегодня, скорее всего – ночью или рано утром. Что тут у вас вообще происходит?

\- Федеральные агенты появились неделю назад, - устало отвечает Лиллиан, - с ними говорил Джаг. Из того, что он рассказал мне, я поняла, что он должен дать показания по какой-то работе на Ближнем Востоке, в Сенатской Комиссии. Нас практически заперли в доме, но Джаг… ему позвонили и… - не выдержав, она начинает тихо плакать, Бэйли молча обнимает ее.

\- Прости, я промочила твою рубашку, - спустя какое-то время она поднимает голову, Бэйли смеется.

\- Я это переживу. Так мы идем?

\- А как же Бун?

\- Я привезу его позже. – Выйдя через заднюю дверь в гараж, он останавливается, - все еще ездишь на этой развалюхе? – имея ввиду старый голубой Шевроле.

\- Мы планировали купить новую машину в этом году…

\- Прости…

\- Ничего, я должна начать привыкать – жить без него. Куда ты отвезешь меня?

\- В самое безопасное, на сегодняшний день, место.

 

         Они уже выворачивали с набережной на дорогу, ведущую прямо на базу, когда ожил телефон ДиНоззо и босс произнес только – «Приехала»…

Сердце, ухнув куда-то вниз, возвращается неровными толчками, в ушах шумит и все плывет перед глазами.

\- Тони, тебе плохо? – с нескрываемой тревогой интересуется Палмер, - давай остановимся и я тебя осмотрю. Не волнуйся, у меня диплом по экстренной медицине.

\- Я тебя здесь высажу, - будто и не слыша, что, впрочем, так и есть, отзывается Тони. - Гремлин из аутопсии, дорогу ты и без меня найдешь. А мне очень домой нужно.

\- Зива приехала? – догадывается тот, проворно вылезая из машины, - Я так рад, Тони – за тебя и за вас! – он еще что-то договаривает, но автомобиль буквально стартует с места.

         - Джин была права – раньше мне жилось легче, - Тони, прислонившись щекой к косяку, смотрит на все-таки приехавшую жену, с самому себе непонятным чувством, -  и даже как-то веселее.

\- Беззаботнее, Тони, ты взрослеешь, - вместе с одобрением в ее голосе угадывается еще и удивление.

\- Вот-вот, я как раз это и хотел сказать, то есть – мне об этом… - он обрывает себя, раздеваясь на ходу, - ты – здесь. А значит – там, - палец  указывает вверх, - ко мне неплохо относятся, до сих пор. Ты…? – забота и беспокойство слышны отчетливо и Зива соглашается, - просто устала. Добирались на перекладных. Фарннел остался в конторе – доложиться, а Дон подбросил меня до самого дома.

\- Донни вырос до Дона, - и, спеша исправить неловкий комментарий, добавляет, - Сандавал – отличный оперативник, я рад, что он прикрывает тебя.

\- Я называла его так на задании, - все-таки объясняет Зива, - мы работали в чужом районе, как инструкторы по выживанию… лес, оружие, экстрим, - не дождавшись вопросов от Тони, она поясняет подробнее, - представлялись братом и сестрой. Фарннел говорит, мы похожи.

\- Как две капли воды! – соглашается ДиНоззо, - одно лицо!

Зива уже улыбается, - ты – молодец. Я почему-то… - она ищет слова-аналоги в американском английском, - как-то очень сильно беспокоилась…

Он, без слов притянув ее близко, говорит в мобильник, - да, босс, мы – здесь. Спасибо. – И с тяжелым вздохом признается ей, - Нет, не молодец. Но – буду… стараться.

\- Голодный? – Зива решает отложить серьезные разговоры, - у меня остались от сухого пайка мясные консервы…

Тони решительно разворачивает ее в направлении ванной. -  Ты – в душ, я – на кухню, есть будем через полчаса, - с невозмутимым видом добавляя, - в холодильнике всегда в наличии должны быть – стейки, яйца, масло…

\- Хлеб и вино, у каждого одинокого и самостоятельного мужчины, - в изумлении подхватывает Зива. – Правило Фрэнкса. Вместе с десятком таких же полезных – входит в номер 19.

\- Я учился у лучших, Зива Давид. У тебя – полчаса…

 

         Решив не сразу попасть на глаза Гиббсу, МакГи из гаража отправляется прямиком к Эбби, звонок на мобильный застает его уже на пороге лаборатории  

\- Зива – приехала! – просиявший Тим с радостной растерянностью договаривает в трубку, - да, доктор Маллард. Я понял – Джиму звонить не надо… агенту Бэйли? Хорошо… я позвоню. - Эбби смотрит на него своим особым «козлиным» взглядом.

\- Да рада я, рада… - опережает она         его возмущение, - Тони теперь меньше будет похож на контуженного. Все равно, ничего у нас теперь не наладится…

Она отворачивается и МакГи беспомощно топчется рядом.

\- Все меняется, Эббс. Помнишь, Френкс говорил – без перемен жизнь, как мясо без чили…

\- Зачем мне нужны эти  ваши горчицы! Все уходят, скоро я в лабораторию буду впускать только по спецпропускам – не останется знакомых лиц, совсем…

\- Что ты! – пугается МакГи, больше всего – ее настроению, - Гиббс, Даки, я… Тони ведь тоже!

\- Ты не понимаешь…- Эбби смахивает злые слезинки, - почему директор не выбросил эти проклятые бумажки и не оставил, как было?!

\- Это ведь официальные документы! – ужасается МакГи. – Все равно кто-нибудь узнал бы и … сколько можно делать вид…

\- Ерунда, - бурчит Эбби, не сдаваясь, - можно целоваться вечером и ночью…

МакГи вздыхает, - надо было бы и Бэйли рассказать, он так помогал Тони, один я бы не справился…Знать бы еще, где он…

 

         Тугие струи душа бьют по плечам, расслабляя уставшие мышцы и принося долгожданное облегчение. Зива опирается ладонями на стену, опустив голову, подставляя все тело горячему потоку, чувствуя, как оживает каждая клеточка. В таких заданиях есть несомненное преимущество – радуешься тому, что у тебя есть, здесь и сейчас.  Гиббс прав, новые дела мало отличаются от привычных и все-таки, новая работа – новые  правила…

         _\- Правило № 21, старший агент Фарннел. Примите мои поздравления, - глядя на,  так легко задержанного полгода назад, ловкого «мафиозо» -Гордона Фримонта, в результате совместной операции Бюро, Налогового Управления и_ _NCIS_ _, Зива еще раз призналась себе – новый босс ей нравится. И, пожалуй, напарник, на  новой работе – подходящий._

 _\- Агент Джои-Донна Сандавал – агент Зива Давид из_ _NCIS_ _, теперь будет работать с нами, Джей Ди, - голос Фарннела звучит вполне буднично, но Зива все-таки замечает включенный в режим трансляции телефон.- Присматривайтесь и притирайтесь, в деле будет не до этого._

_Улыбка делала его лицо почти беззащитным, ее ладошка потерялась в осторожном рукопожатии, - Сердечно рад, агент Давид._

_\- Зива. Мы ведь – напарники, придумай, как мне называть тебя, имя у тебя – изумительное._

_\- Все по-разному, - тут же смутился он, - в армии Джей Ди, здесь – тоже. Дома – Донной, а жена – Донни…_

_«Господи, Боже мой», - про себя ахнула Зива, глядя на нежную улыбку. - « Да она из него веревки вьет». Но вслух произнесла лишь, кивнув, - Ну, Донна, расскажешь, какие у вас тут правила…_

_\- Да, в общем-то, правило одно – всегда будь готов к переменам, - на ее внимательный взгляд он пояснил, - Контора это единственная постоянная в нашей жизни…_

_Она, привычно не реагируя, на всеобщее повышенное внимание, направилась следом за ним к – теперь уже их – отсеку, старательно не замечая, как Фарннел произносит в трубку, - Ну, вот – дебют состоялся, - сообщая подробности виртуально-присутствующему Гиббсу. – С ней смесь итальянца с испанцем, католик, к тому же – твой спаситель. Ваш ДиНоззо может чуток расслабиться, думаю с Сандавалом они сработаются._

_Как и не слышит она и ответа Гиббса, - Будем надеяться, что и у нас проблем  с этим  не будет…_

Шорох приоткрываемой двери можно не заметить за шумом воды, но Зива, не двинувшись, улыбается краешком губ, - Полчаса прошли, хочешь составить компанию, ДиНоззо?

\- Очень! – с предельной искренностью отзывается тот. – Я поставил мясо в духовку.

\- Ты стратег…

\- Надо будет запомнить – слово красивое…

«Пара часов», отведенная боссом, истекает быстро и, хотя он и делает вид, что не спешит, с удовольствием наблюдая за процессом ее сборов – сорок пять секунд, рекорд «горящей спички» им так и не побит, Зива все-таки замечает, - Снова будешь спешить, а водишь ты, между нами, отвратительно.  Иди…

\- Иду… - кивает он, не двигаясь с места. – А ты сейчас?

\- В контору, - терпеливо повторяет она, - до официального рабочего дня осталось несколько часов, Донна, скорее всего, уже тоже вернулся. Надо ведь еще отчеты писать.

\- Ну да, - невпопад улыбается он, глядя, как одежда из дорожной сумки перекочевывает в корзину с грязным бельем и в шкаф.

Зива останавливается перед ним, - Я позвоню, из конторы, сразу, как доберусь. А теперь, - толкнув его в лоб ладошкой, кивает, - иди, Тони…

Поймав ее руку, он смотрит долгим взглядом, вызывая у нее дежа вю, правда, без того привкуса горечи, что был в Палестине.

\- Тони… ты такой… - она не заканчивает, перебиваемая им.

\- Красивый… - с привычной ухмылочкой выдвигает предположения он, - смешной…Какой?

\- Любимый… - с улыбкой подтверждает она, как всегда, выбивая почву у него из-под ног своей прямотой. 

 

\- А где стажер? – Тони, выйдя из лифта, взглядом охватывает их отдел, моментально несоответствия выделяя, и адресуется МакГи, - вы должны были приехать вместе.

\- Он сказал, что доберется сам, - оправдывается тот, подняв голову от монитора, но ДиНоззо просто так никогда не отстает.

\- Ты его упустил, МакРастяпа! А Гиббсу уже придумал, что сказать?

\- А я должен что-то сказать боссу? – тут же становясь еще более озабоченным, чем обычно, уточняет МакГи. – Тони, это по твоей части, придумай что-нибудь!

\- Что я могу «придумать», МакНаивный, - громким «конспиративным» шепотом интересуется Тони, следуя за ним взглядом, - когда босс, скорее всего, стоит у нас за спиной.

\- Рассказывайте! – Гиббс появляется из служебного коридора, совсем не с той стороны, откуда его ждет Тони.

\- Просто – молчи, МакМямля, тебе повезет, если босс не спросит, - еще успевает  произнести ДиНоззо, прежде, чем Гиббс доходит до своего стола.

\- Младший капрал Джаред Гаррет, босс, в армии с восемнадцати лет, несколько переподготовок, последняя – снайпер-наводчик, командировки на Ближний Восток, уволился пять лет назад, после успешного завершения очередной миссии. Женат, детей нет.

\- После возвращения, - вступает МакГи, - организовал свое дело, у него небольшая автомастерская, явных конкурентов нет, финансово-кредитная история в порядке, никаких необычных поступлений.

\- Последняя миссия?

\- В Йемене, Гиббс, - появившись со стороны лестницы, отвечает Бэйли, - вместе со мной.

\- А что наши войска делали в Йемене? – произносит вслух МакГи, ДиНоззо закатывает глаза, а Бэйли смеется.

\- Честно говоря – понятия не имею, МакГи. Наверное, стоило заняться контрабандой… - телефонный звонок не дает теме развиться.

\- Даки, уже иду, - Гиббс убирает телефон и на ходу договаривает, - ДиНоззо, привези жену, МакГи, полный расклад его последних суток Бэйли, со мной.

        

\- Слушаю тебя, Дак, - произносит «пароль» Гиббс, вместе с Бэйли появляясь в аутопсии.

\- Джетро, ты вовремя, - доктор Маллард оторвался от заполнения отчета, - и агент Скотт Бэйли, кажется, вы впервые у нас.

\- Стажер Бэйли, - поправляет Гиббс, - и он здесь только как наблюдатель.

\- Что ж, наблюдайте, Бэйли, можете встать сюда, - чуть поправив инфракрасную лампу, Даки продолжает, - наш сегодняшний гость, ваш напарник, как мне сказали, вел здоровый образ жизни.

\- Когда он погиб?

\- Сегодня, очень ранним утром, Джетро, в четыре, самое позднее – в пять часов утра. Пуля прошла рядом с сердцем, пробив один из желудочков, он умирал долго, - внимательный взгляд Даки на непроницаемое лицо Бэйли не ускользнул от Гиббса.

\- Пуля, Дак.

\- Ну, ты ведь помнишь, что тело пытались увезти в неизвестном направлении, - подмигнув Бэйли, Даки самокритично добавляет, - по моей вине.

\- Не по твоей, Дак, - качает головой Гиббс.

\- Как скажешь, Джетро. Так вот, - снова взгляд в сторону Бэйли, - они, эти грубые молодые люди, портреты которых уже у Тимоти на компьютере, оказались проворными – пулю им удалось извлечь в таких экстремальных условиях, что даже я – могу только аплодировать их сноровке. – Судя по выражению лица Гиббса, он явно сюрприза от доктора ждет. – Не улыбайся, Джетро, я не волшебник и не могу материализовать то, что было украдено…

\- Но, с помощью доктора Малларда, - вступает вернувшийся в аутопсию Палмер, - мне удалось извлечь его, Брина! Ой! Агент Гиббс, агент Бэйли, доктор Маллард…

\- Мистер Палмер, будьте добры, расскажите о своих успехах в поисках пули и нам. Безусловно, ваша жена гордится вами….

\- Простите, доктор Маллард, Брина позвонила по поводу встречи с юристом, - красноречивый взгляд Гиббса и  терпеливый вздох Даки заставляют его сосредоточиться, - да, фрагмент пули. Он уже у Эбби, я его только что отнес. На рентгене мне показалось, что я увидел… - все это Палмер произносит уже вслед удаляющейся спине Гиббса, а Бэйли уходя, кивает, - Молодец, Палмер, спасибо.

\- Ну и как вам? – проводив неуверенной улыбкой Гиббса и Бэйли, Палмер разворачивается к своему наставнику.

\- Мистер Коул или мистер Бэйли? – понимающе кивает тот.

\- А разве есть разница?

\- Еще какая, мистер Палмер, еще какая, - поправив очки, доктор Маллард вздыхает, - но, пожалуй, вы правы – они оба своим неписаным законом считают девятнадцатое правило Гиббса.

\- И оно гласит…?

\- Ты делаешь, что должен, для семьи, Палмер, - вернувшийся внезапно Гиббс кивает Даки, - ты кое-что забыл мне рассказать.

\- Я пойду – закончу отчет, - глубокомысленно заявляет Палмер в пространство, скрываясь в соседнем закутке.

\- Что скажешь, Дак?

\- Боишься, что твой протеже пойдет мстить, - Гиббс неопределенно пожимает плечами, Даки усаживается за стол, - не тревожься. Но и отстранение не поможет, он уже ведет дело, несмотря на… Этот мальчик, - кивок в сторону трупа, - входил в его круг, Джетро. У него была семья?

\- Жена, ДиНоззо за ней поехал.

\- Думаю, наш Энтони вернется ни с чем. Насколько я могу судить, твой «юный падаван», как сказал бы Энтони, будь он здесь, уже позаботился о ее безопасности, иначе не вел бы себя так примерно.

\- Ты думаешь о том же, Дак…

\- Весьма расплывчатое утверждение, дорогой мой Джетро, - улыбаясь, доктор Маллард провожает Гиббса до раздвижных дверей, - учитывая, сколько миллионов нейронных импульсов проскакивает в мозгу за секунду. Поверь себе, Джетро.

 

 

 

***

 

         - Первое, что я должна была сделать еще несколько недель назад, - с этими словами Эбби, предварительно расшнуровав и сняв свои «козлиные» ботинки, обнимает немного растерявшегося от такого теплого приема Бэйли. – Это за спасение моей жизни. Я знаю, что это тайна, но я же могу обнять того, кто пожертвовал жизнью ради меня! – отойдя на пару шагов, она рассматривает его и, помедлив секунды полторы, снова обнимает. – Это как бы «добро пожаловать», ты ведь еще не был здесь. Сюда не ходят по приглашению, просто – надо поймать «тот самый» момент… Ты научишься или… нет.

И снова отпустив его, Эбби возвращается к ботинкам, продолжая говорить.

\- Здесь очень точное оборудование, которое требует особого отношения, вон там, - она показывает на кабинет за перегородкой, - есть руководство «для чайников», с МакГи на обложке. Конечно, оно тебе вряд ли понадобится, но … мало ли…

\- Эбби… - не перестающий улыбаться на протяжении  всего ее монолога, Бэйли протягивает ей большой стакан ее любимого кофейного коктейля, что сунул ему в руки Гиббс, прежде чем скрыться в лифте.

\- О, у тебя уже получилось! – радостно всплескивает руками она, - Надо еще сказать кодовую фразу и тогда я, словно пещера Алладина, раскрою свои секреты.

\- Что у тебя, Эбби? – с улыбкой произносит он под благосклонным ее взглядом.

\- Итак, пуля, - убедившись, что владеет его вниманием, она продолжает, - вернее, то, что мне досталось для исследования. Этого не хватит для определения типа или для привязки к орудию убийства. Но, - торжественная пауза, - Майор Масс-спектрометр хорошо потрудился и выдал мне, кроме всего прочего, что должно быть на пуле, там нашлись следы лыжной смазки.

\- Она иногда используется, для изменения траектории пули, - отойдя к экрану, отзывается Бэйли, - если не хочешь скорой и безболезненной смерти своей цели.

\- Мне жаль, Бэйли, - Эбби стоит позади, - мне обнять тебя еще раз?

\- Сочувствия достаточно, - уже улыбается он, - спасибо, Эбби.

 

         - Я не нашел жену младшего капрала, босс! – громогласно заявляет ДиНоззо чуть ли не с порога лифта. И, подпрыгнув, освобождает дорогу старшему агенту Фарннелу, - зато вот кто нашел меня, у дома нашей жертвы.

\- Скажи мне, Гиббс, - неприкрытый сарказм в голосе выдает истинное настроение агента Фарннела, - почему мне звонит заместитель директора и в агрессивной форме интересуется, куда я дел  жену единственного свидетеля обвинения. И почему агент Стреттон постоянно использует мое имя?

\- Агент Стреттон, босс? – вскидывается Тони.

\- ДиНоззо, я оставил Бэйли у Эбби, - игнорируя его вопрос, Гиббс разворачивает его к лестнице, - а кто у него агент-наставник?

\- Понял, босс, уже иду. - Фарннел, когда Тони проходит мимо, подмигивает.

\- Я передам от тебя привет, ДиНоззо.

 

         - Агент Давид, агент Сандавал, вы что – оглохли?! – напарники, переглянувшись, обмениваются почти заговорщицкими улыбками.

\- Есть, следуем по назначению, - откликается Джои-Донна, Зива понимающе кивает, готовясь рулить «с места». Водила она с лихостью заправского раллиста и, абсолютно безмятежно пребывающий рядом Донна и здесь соответствовал лучшим стандартам. Они, что называется, нашли друг друга.

\- Балтимор, - Донна обозначает интонацией возможность обсуждения и Зива неохотно откликается, - Стрелка возьмут и без нас, а мы все равно едем мимо.

\- Не хочешь пересечься со своими, - Зива молча повела плечом и Донна соглашается, - тяжело быть «снаружи» там, где ты всегда существовал «внутри»… Тяжелее, чем даже им, оставшимся…

Коротко вздохнув, Зива бросила благодарный взгляд напарнику.

_Ей было удивительно легко с ним – по-другому, чем с Гиббсом или Даки. Как будто она вернулась опять в те далекие годы, в арабский квартал, к своим многочисленным друзьям… Наверное, Ходжа, если бы он остался жив, был сейчас похожим на Донну. Восточные мужчины – они совсем не похожи на тех, что окружают ее с тех пор, как она пришла в Моссад. Наверное,  она сильно изменилась  с тех пор, когда на залитой солнцем улице могла сказать соседскому мальчишке, - «Хочу пить…», - и чем бы он ни был занят, сначала принесет воды..._

\- Нет смысла гадать, доедем – отзвонимся…

 

         В лаборатории Эбби подозрительно тихо, ДиНоззо  набирает код, входя внутрь.

\- Эбби, а МакГугл в курсе, что ты занимаешься исследованиями еще с кем-то, кроме него? – ревниво произносит он, застав обоих склоненными над данными, выплывающими из очередной ее лабораторной машины.

\- Не ревнуй, Тони, - отзывается Эбби, не поднимая головы, - мы с МакГи сами разберемся. Не забывай, у меня есть персональное разрешение Гиббса…

\- Я молчу, Эбби, - как-то слишком поспешно закрывает тему ДиНоззо. – Стажер, там наверху один очень сердитый агент Бюро и наш босс тоже не выглядит очень счастливым, и я не нашел жену нашей жертвы.

\- Эбби, - Бэйли, сложив руки, склоняет голову, - это поистине неоценимый опыт

\- Сила Шутто пребудет с тобой.

\- Так, я прерву вас, - ДиНоззо решительно влезает между ними, - и заберу стажера с собой, если ты не возражаешь, Эбби, -  уточнив по дороге, - Босс считает, что агент Стреттон знает, где миссис Гаррет. – Бэйли молча кивает, ДиНоззо вздыхает, - тогда поехали…

        

         - Гиббс, это не смешно, - Леон переводит взгляд с одного агента на другого, - мы вот только что чудом вышли сухими из одной ловушки, а ты предлагаешь добровольно сунуть голову в другую.

\- Не голову, Леон, - по-своему улыбается Гиббс, - скорее, руку – в огонь.

\- Может, посвятишь и меня в подробности, - сварливым тоном заявляет присоединившийся к ним Фарннел, -  а то я отправил Сандавала и Давид в дом, где встретил ДиНоззо, им бы информацию.

\- Подробности… - Гиббс замолкает, пока директор не включает полную защиту кабинета от прослушки, - похоже, что за одного из сенаторов взялась комиссия по расследованию деятельности, и наш младший капрал был единственным свидетелем. Его убрали, когда Бюро занималось его охраной.

\- Это вовсе не говорит о том, что у нас где-то протечка, - ворчливо прерывает его Фарннел. Гиббс смотрит… и тот кивает, соглашаясь, - ладно-ладно, продолжай.

\- Кроме нашей жертвы в той миссии участвовал сержант Джонатан Коул, погибший при взрыве полтора года назад.

\- И неожиданно сильно напоминающий его стажер возникает у нас в команде, - договаривает за него Вэнс.

\- И у меня такое чувство, что нас вынуждают раскрыть тайну его личности.

\- Чувство? – директор приподнимает бровь, а Фарннел хмыкает. Гиббс пожимает плечами, - ну, да – чувство. И нам лучше разобраться в этом первыми.

\- Нам? – Фарннел поворачивается к нему, - предлагаешь создать группу?

\- Думаю, министр Морроу не будет против, - директор уже набирает номер.

\- Пойдем, Тобиас, не будем им мешать.

        

         Пес приподнимает голову, но лишь тихо ворчит, признавая «своих». Бэйли спускается первым, - Лили, это спецагент Гиббс, я говорил тебе о нем.

\- Миссис Гаррет, - Гиббс наливает кофе, садясь напротив.

\- Лучше Лили, спасибо, - слабо улыбается та, - не ругайте Джона, он защищает меня, по привычке.

\- Давно его знаете?

\- Кажется, всю жизнь, - она улыбается, - и, только потом, начиная вспоминать, понимаешь вдруг, что прошло не больше пяти лет.

\- Что произошло вчера, - мягко переводит разговор в нужное русло Гиббс.

-  Джагу позвонили, - чуть помедлив, она продолжает, - если бы я знала вчера, что Джон – Коул жив, я решила бы, что это был он. Джаг выглядел удивленным…нет, не так – пораженным и счастливым одновременно. Сказал, ему нужно выбраться на встречу, - замерев, она продолжает, - он просто хотел снова почувствовать себя – нужным. Разве это плохо?

\- Нет, - Гиббс переводит взгляд на сидящего на ступеньках Бэйли. - Это трудно.

        

         - МакГи, список звонков в дом Гарретов, - вернувшись, бросает на ходу Гиббс, - на экран.

\- Что я ищу, босс?

\- Входящий, поздней ночью или рано утром.

\- Есть – один, с предоплаченного телефона, который сейчас, - МакГи задает поиск по номеру, - выключен, босс. Я попробую отследить звонки с близкими номерами и еще поищу по номеру партии.

\- Гиббс-Гиббс-Гиббс, - Эбби появляется в зале, - у меня новости, а я не могу до вас дозвониться. Вы не взяли с собой телефон?

\- Просто не отвечал на  звонки, - демонстрируя ей аппарат, кивает Гиббс, - что у тебя?

\- Отпечатки, на пистолете, что нашли в лесу. Точнее – два отпечатка. Разных людей.

\- Личности определила?

\- Угу, это меня и беспокоит… - откликается она, отправляясь к себе.

Пересекшись взглядом с Бэйли, Гиббс обращается к Тони, - ДиНоззо, отправляйся в дом Гарретов.

\- Стандартная процедура, босс?

\- Да, агенты из команды Фарннела встретят тебя там.

\- Агенты, босс? – выразительный взгляд Гиббса в его сторону весьма ускоряет процесс сборов. – Уже лечу…

Дав знак Бэйли следовать за собой, Гиббс направляется к лифту, останавливая его минуту спустя.

\- Один из отпечатков будет моим. Я не трогал пистолет без перчаток – правило №…?

\- Правило № 2, Бэйли, перчатки на месте преступления. Откуда тогда?

\- В моих руках перебывало много оружия, Гиббс. И, если меня собираются вытащить «за уши», то самое простое – подвести под «разыскивается Бюро».

\- Откуда идет информация, Бэйли? Архивы SecNav?

\- Мое дело – у меня, - скромно потупившись, сообщает он, - так получилось, что мой бывший босс захватил его с собой на нашу последнюю встречу.

\- Да, и собаку, что ты зовешь Стрелком.

\- Эй, - улыбается он, - это его имя, а вовсе не то, как его звал Лэтем. Директор Вэнс?

\- Леон уничтожил твое дело, как только Парсонс возник в конторе,  я сделал тоже – с архивами. Тебя нет в системе.

\- А Министерство Обороны? – напоминает он, - та милая дама, что так вовремя навела тебя на мысль обо мне?

\- Док? Она исчезла и уже год о ней ничего не слышно…

\- Я говорил тебе, Гиббс, - Бэйли поднимает голову, - тебя и твою команду пытаются вывести из игры не первый год. Опытный психолог, женщина…

\- Хочешь что-то сказать, Бэйли?

\- Нет, - снова запуская лифт, отвечает он, - просто мысли вслух. Думаю, я присоединюсь к Тони и компании, как агент Стреттон? – получив одобрительный кивок, он бросает, уже на выходе, - над этим стоит подумать, Гиббс…

 

         - Ты долго шел, - принимая у него коктейль, пеняет ему Эбби, - потому что ты знаешь, что я тебе скажу.

\- Не все, - Гиббс рассматривает портрет Коула/Бэйли на экране, - расскажи, Эббс.

\- Это – неправильно, - она порывисто стирает результаты поиска, - и мне не нравится.

\- Чей второй отпечаток?

\- Не знаю, смотри сам, - она открывает свернутое окно, отворачиваясь, - а то там окажется еще одно знакомое лицо.

\- Нет, Эббс, - взяв за плечи, он разворачивает ее к монитору, - расскажи.

\- Первый отпечаток – старый, я могу это доказать, по составу остаточного жира, второй, - она выводит на экран фотографию второго подозреваемого, - полковник полевой разведки в прошлом, а сейчас глава службы безопасности в штате сенатора Крулла. И еще, это – оружие с места преступления, его можно привязать к убийству. – Сменив картинку на мониторе, она продолжает, - внутри ствола нашлись следы того же вещества, что и на частице пули, лыжной смазки, как сказал Бэйли.

\- Умница, Эббс, - поцеловав ее в подставленную щеку, он ставит бокал с кофейным напитком.

\- Знаю, - улыбается она своим приборам.

 

         - Агент Стреттон, помощь не нужна? – машина Тони аккуратно следует рядом.

\- Все так плохо, агент ДиНоззо или у стажера Бэйли – персональная нянька? – Тони следит за тем, как он усаживается рядом, увеличивая скорость.

\- Стажер Бэйли трудится в архиве, бедолага и персональная нянька ему положена по штату. Правила № 14, 15 и 21, агент Стреттон, ты работаешь по нашему делу, значит – тебя они тоже касаются…

\- Правила это хорошо, Тони, - с усмешкой отзывается Бэйли, думая явно о чем-то своем, - правила – всегда порядок и безопасность…

        

\- Привет! – Тони сияет, - представляешь, босс опять совместную группу с вашим шефом организовал!

\- Вижу, - Зива, оглядев его, подтягивает замок на куртке, скрывая пятно на рубашке, - обедал, - констатирует она.

\- Ага, - дурачится он, - брюки проверять будешь? – и с достоинством лорда пригладив многострадальную макушку, напоминает, - Правило № 10, агент Давид.

\- Вот именно, спецагент ДиНоззо, - она пропускает его внутрь дома, - Донна у черного входа.

\- Агент Сандавал, - интонацией поправляет ее муж, - уже встретился с агентом Стреттоном и вместе производят осмотр помещений.

         - Ну, осматривать здесь, строго говоря, нечего, - Бэйли, рассеянно поглядывая вокруг, отмечает про себя те мелочи, что ускользают от  даже опытных оперативников, впервые попавших в дом. Он бывал здесь нечасто, но привычка «запоминать обстановку» сейчас очень пригодилась. Вот тут стоял столик – следы ножек на ковре, там – сдвинутый у окну диван, а кресло было скрыто наполовину мохнатым пушистым пледом, Лили всегда мерзнет.

\- На охрану свидетеля – непохоже, - коротко сообщает свои впечатления  Сандавал.

\- Учитывая, что погиб свидетель совсем в другом месте, - подхватывает ДиНоззо.

\- Здесь поработали основательно, - резюмирует Зива и сумрачный взгляд Донны пересекается с Бэйли. - В Конторе – «течет»…

\- Это не новость, - пожимает плечами тот, - а вполне обычная вещь.

Зива философски подводит черту под «лирикой», - Где и что будем искать?

\- В этом бардаке? – жизнерадостность Тони освещает все вокруг. – Думаю, документы и все ценное хозяевам пригодится… хозяйке, - наскоро поправляется он, - ну и замки тоже сгодятся, попрочнее…

        

\- Я мог бы поехать с Сандавалом, - замечает в пространство Бэйли, с привычной усмешкой косясь на ДиНоззо, почти не отрывающего взгляд от зеркала заднего вида, - тогда тебе не грозил бы спазм шейных позвонков.

Решивший огрызнуться Тони вдруг передумал, еще несколько раз оглянувшись на машину агентов Бюро, смирно следующую за ними, - как давно, Бэйли?

\- Прикрытие? – уточняет тот, - больше десяти лет. После того, как мне предложили пройти снайперскую переподготовку. Тогда и появился Джонатан Коул.

\- А как же – дома? – позабыв о своих заботах, Тони уже с сочувствием смотрит на своего подопечного, - семья, близкие – они знают, где ты и что с тобой происходит?

\- Ну, родителей у нас нет очень давно, - как можно мягче  произносит Бэйли, - мы всегда старались держаться вместе. Я возвращался, хотя бы раз в год, но не в последние пять лет.

\- Твои родные не слышали о тебе последние пять лет?! – потрясенно переспрашивает ДиНоззо

\- Старший брат и его жена, бывшая няня нашего младшего – Оуэна, у них близнецы, а Оуэн поступает в колледж в этом году. Джулия, мы погодки, - он улыбается, - у нее в который раз возникла на горизонте  старая «Любовь всей жизни», и теперь, после второго развода, они где-то во Франции. Клодия замужем, живет в нашем старом доме в Сан-Франциско, - повернувшись к все еще не пришедшему в себя Тони, он кивает, - они знают, что я жив.

\- Этого мало…

\- Семьи бывают разные, нам – и этого достаточно. – Взглянув в окно, Бэйли смеется, - агент Давид прилагает массу усилий, чтобы не обогнать тебя, Тони. Не разочаруй свою жену…

 

 

 

 

***

         - МакГи! Список операций полковника полевой разведки Ричарда Мэрфи – за последние пять лет.

\- Секунду, босс, - он бодро стучит по клавишам, - босс…мне кажется, с этим возникла проблема… - на большом экране поперек фотографии из досье полковника бежит красный текст предупреждения.

\- Да, тут твоего допуска вполне может не хватать, МакГи, - ворчит агент Фарннел, вводя свой личный код. Но это не помогает, наоборот – теперь экран еще и мигает красным.

\- Может, дашь мне попробовать, Тобиас, - смеется Гиббс, отодвигая друга в сторону. МакГи молчит и делает вид, что его здесь вообще нет. Код Гиббса тоже не срабатывает, а система начинает сигналить о вторжении.

\- Выруби звук, МакГи! – директор спускается по лестнице, - эта какофония поднимет всех на уши. Позвольте мне, господа, - но и это не помогает

\- Босс! – более чем просто встревоженный тон МакГи привлекает внимание всех троих, - нас пытаются отследить… Я блокирую их, но с каждой новой попыткой ввода кода падает очередная защитная программа.

\- И… Чего ты ждешь от нас, МакГи? – под их взглядами Тим еще старательнее всматривается в монитор.

         - Мы ничего полезного не нашли, босс, - громогласно объявляет об их возвращении Тони, - скорее всего, все подчистили до нас.

\- Что ты делаешь, МакГи? – сбросив рюкзак, Бэйли, скользнув взглядом по экрану, склоняется над его монитором, - ты не опередишь систему и, в итоге, нас взломают. – Под ошарашенным взглядом Тима он вводит какой-то пароль и все вдруг приходит в норму, а закрытые файлы становятся доступными.

\- Мы можем посмотреть файлы, босс.

\- А Эбби что-нибудь нашла в машине, где произошло убийство? – Зива, присев на край своего бывшего стола, обращается сразу ко всем «боссам».

\- ДиНоззо?

\- Босс, а мы… То есть, вы…- начинает искать подходящие отмазки тот.

\- Это моя вина, босс, - перебивает Тим, - я не отправил машину к Эбби. Я сейчас этим…

Пока он договаривает, Зива уже произносит в трубку, - а мне не интересно, кого и откуда вы должны поднять! 

Переводя взгляд на ухмыляющегося Тони, она объясняет всем сразу. - Автомобиль все еще на штрафной стоянке полиции Балтимора, его доставят в наш… то есть, в  гараж к Эбби, через пару часов.

\- Накинем еще пару часов – на всякие проволочки, - подводит итог Гиббс, - и получим раннее утро сегодня. Сейчас – всем отдыхать.

 

         - Эбби, сегодня среда…я принесла пирожное и конфеты, - Зива оглядывается в густо-населенном приборами и звуками хозяйстве их «юной ведьмочки». Когда-то один из пришлых экспертов довольно точно охарактеризовал ее своему начальству. Судя по всему, вопрос о пребывании здесь бывшего агента Давид находился в стадии рассмотрения.

\- Ты пришла…

\- А ты, как будто, не очень рада, - Зива всегда отличалась прямотой в общении, поэтому, выглядывающая из-за стеклянной перегородки Эбби только расстроено подтверждает, - Не знаю. Даки говорит – к переменам нужно привыкать, используя их, как решающий фактор.

Зива, в сомнении, опровергает, - это  называется – мириться с обстоятельствами, а мы будем им противостоять.

\- Да?! – в голосе Эбби отчетливо слышатся оптимистические ноты, - мы с тобой?

\- Ну, думаю, к нам еще кто-нибудь присоединится, - Зива устраивается за большим столом. – С чего начнем?

         - Представляешь, с Лукасом она молчала,   потому что не знала о чем он говорит, а с Кайлом – все время отряхивалась и мыла руки, - продолжает свой рассказ Эбби, - прямо какой-то фамильный парадокс. Тим совсем не такой – он умный, как Лукас, даже умнее, по-моему. И зверей не боится, он – добрый, - Эбби положила в рот еще одну конфетку, радостно кивая на Зивино утверждение, - Ну, МакГи у нас вообще – уникум.

\- Может, его сестру с Бэйли познакомить, - предполагает она, - он – красивый, мужественный и потом… тайный агент это так романтично.

Зива с сомнением уточняет, - Вы ищете для Маргарет, сестру МакГи ведь так зовут, парня по ее просьбе или в качестве благотворительности?

\- Пегги… ужасно, да? Маргарет значительно лучше звучит, я говорила Тиму, что уж лучше бы тогда Мегги, - Эбби замолкает, в задумчивости потягивая кофе. – Нет, она не просила…просто, пока у нее нет парня, она все время надоедает Тиму и толчется у него дома.

\- Понятно, - Зива улыбается, - не надо беспокоить Бэйли, думаю, мы решим эту проблему сами… - она порылась в сумке. – Вот адрес и телефон.

\- Еврейская община при храме св. Женевьевы, -  читает Эбби и переводит на нее взгляд. – Это в богатом районе.

\- Да, дорогая, там ей найдут и парня, и занятие. Молодой женщине трудно в большом городе без друзей и хороших знакомых.

Эбби порывисто прильнула к ней в знакомом объятии, - я так рада, что у Тони – есть ты... и у нас всех… Знаешь, он без тебя накатал жалобу в епископат, в Риме, - она покивала изумленной Зиве.

 – Ему пришла бумага, Гиббс принес, директор сказал сверху – «Ну, ДиНоззо!», - она сжала кулачки, - А Тони был такой… Даки сказал что-то про Отелло с Ромео…  Я потом спросила Джима, оказывается – это потому что он тоже черный и несчастный,  и умирает от любви. – Она вздохнула, - ты только не говори ему, он делает такой вид…

Зива с грустной улыбкой подтверждает, - я знаю, Эбби, но мы ведь договорились – мы будем противостоять решающим факторам!

\- Да! – просияла верная соратница. – Никаких перемен! Ненавижу горчицу!

 

\- Мы заберем миссис Гаррет, - предупреждает Фарннел, - она – гражданское лицо и подпадает под юрисдикцию ФБР.

\- Она – вдова морпеха, - уточняет Гиббс, - но я не возражаю. Бэйли, тебе бы тоже хорошо иметь свидетелей твоего времяпрепровождения, лучше двух.

\- Домой мы снова не попадаем, - почти неслышно произносит Тони. Только что вернувшаяся от Эбби Зива, уловив движение его губ, кивает, отвечая Фарннелу, - мы готовы, да, Донна?

\- Лили – в доме у Гиббса, - вместо того отзывается Бэйли, - я с вами…

\- ДиНоззо, можете устроиться у меня, - Гиббс провожает взглядом Зиву и Бэйли, - и покормите пса…

\- У вас появилась собака, босс? – легкий намек на подзатыльник избавляет его от ненужного любопытства.

         - Чем предложишь заняться нам? – Фарннел, присев за стол Бэйли/Зивы, смотрит на старого друга, - есть шахматы или карты?

\- Есть предложение поинтереснее, - улыбается Гиббс, - идем к Даки. Займемся ловлей на живца.

\- Я ненавижу рыбалку, - ворчит Фарннел, следуя за ним в аутопсию.

\- А-а, Джетро, Тобиас, - доктор Маллард как раз намеревается уйти, - мистера Палмера я уже отпустил до утра, пусть хоть немного побудет с семьей, да и сам – закончил с отчетами. У тебя что-то срочное или …?

\- Ты помнишь Дика Мэрфи, Дак?

\- Того, с кем мы играем в гольф по четвергам? – ахнув про себя, Фарннел удобнее устраивается на жестком стуле. Гиббс молча кивает. – Конечно, помню.  У меня был инфаркт, но с головой все еще в порядке, пока…

\- Он – наш основной подозреваемый.

\- По делу мальчика – друга твоего протеже, - Фарннел при этом с интересом изучает непроницаемое лицо Гиббса – за долгие годы дружбы он, как и Даки, может читать то, что скрыто от большинства.

\- Да, Дак, и нам нечем его прижать, - помедлив, он уточняет, - почти нечем.

\- Косвенные улики или то, что можно вывернуть наизнанку, - самому себе объясняет доктор Маллард. – И ты хочешь, чтобы я … сыграл с ним в гольф.

\- Что-то вроде, - соглашается Гиббс, - без давления, просто – найти его …

\- Болевую точку? – снова опережает его Даки, - просто – не получится, Джетро, болезненную точку можно определить лишь по реакции на действие.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал.

\- Жизнь – это риск, Джетро, - печально улыбается доктор Маллард, - без этого никуда. Я позвоню Дику, завтра – как раз четверг.

 

         - Поехали… - на лице Тони блуждает обычная улыбочка – все в порядке, едем на дело, рядом МакГи и стажер, напротив – Зива… все, как в старые, добрые времена.

Лифт тряхнуло, останавливая. – Обсудим, - Зива воспользовалась обычным методом посекретничать.

\- Началось… - в полумраке голос Тони звучит менее оптимистично.

\- Вроде все уже… - подает голос МакГи, Бэйли похлопал успокаивающе Донну, напрягшегося рядом, - Привыкай, Сандавал, это в команде Гиббса – тайная комната, ни прослушки, ни видео – лафа для тет-а-тета

Зива вклинивается в образовавшуюся паузу, - .подкорректируем вводную, не беспокоя начальство.

\- Так и знал, - комментирует Тони, но Бэйли уже обозначил знаком – внимание.

\- Нам поручена охрана свидетеля – в надежном месте, вам – передать нам этого свидетеля, миссис Гаррет, - Зива оглядывает всех присутствующих. – На мой взгляд, свидетель уже – в надежном месте. Обеспечить охрану – там, можно и вдвоем, но  лучше впятером.

\- Вчетвером, - поправляет ее ДиНоззо, - ты останешься с женщиной – почешете языками, отвлечешь ее от разных мыслей, - старательно не замечая чуть ироничного взгляда Бэйли и все выше поднимающихся бровей МакГи, он добавляет, - а мы – наверху.

\- Кто-нибудь должен охранять вход в подвал, - поправляет Бэйли.

\- Посмотрим на месте, - соглашается МакГи.

\- Можно включать движение? – осведомляется Донна и, по согласному воодушевлению запускает, лифт. – Я вижу, все знают, куда мы направляемся…

         - Ну и собачище… - хриплый рокочущий звук не внушает иллюзий и Тони, прямо из окна машины предупредил, - эй, Морская полиция… Мы должны войти и войдем.

\- Ты это ему? – уточняет Бэйли, направляясь к отдаленному родственнику мастиффа, скрывшемуся внутри дома.

\- Про ФБР говорить? – справляется МакГи, глядя на Зиву.

\- Не стоит, он их уже видел, - Зива бросает мужу красноречивый взгляд, - ты ему значок покажешь, пошли, Донна. МакГи, оглядись вокруг…

\- Все в порядке, - Бэйли появляется в дверях, - заходите. – Свидетельница, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, маячит за его плечом, удерживая за ошейник пытающегося стартовать псину.

\- Морская полиция, спецагент ДиНоззо,- Тони как-то комкает приветствие, натолкнувшись взглядом на Бэйли. – Как зовут?

\- Лили…

\- Его…

\- Бун…

Донна спокойно минует заслон, - все в порядке, мэм. Это для вас…

\- Мы захватили кое-что из ваших вещей, - Зива протягивает руку, знакомясь, выражение лица  свидетельницы было красноречивее слов.

\- Ну, что – будем обживаться, - Бэйли переглядывается с Тони, - я беру периметр, с Буном.

\- МакГи, - ДиНоззо кивает держащемуся в стороне от пса Тиму, - за тобой лестница. Сандавал?

\- Я – на кухне. Посмотрю – насчет  поесть…

\- Ну, а мы – в ванну и вниз, - Зива задержалась на пороге, - кто позвонит Гиббсу?

 

         Ночь почти на исходе, Лили заснула, едва коснувшись подушки, и Зива, притворив дверь, вышла на лестницу, усаживаясь на ступеньках.      

\- Как твоя переписка с Римом? – Тони повернулся к жене, не выказывая удивления ее осведомленности.

\- Носит разовый характер.

\- И? – Зива, облокотившись рядом, вслушивается в темноту.

\- Выразили сожаление, сочувствие и от имени Его Святейшества предложили работу, - он помолчал, - нам обоим.

Зива, вместо ожидаемого воспитательного подзатыльника, ласково гладит его по голове, - Ты поблагодарил – за оказанную честь и доверие?

\- Конечно, - Тони задержал ее руку на своем лице, - и пообещал, посоветовавшись с тобой, отложить почетную вакансию на несколько лет.

\- Что ж, - Зива смотрит серьезно, - будет интересно узнать, чьи молитвы будут услышаны…

 

         Звук открываемой двери он, как всегда, проспал. Вскинувшись на почти неслышное движение внутри дома, ДиНоззо подскакивает, зажигая свет.

\- Босс? А вы как тут… - Тони, не ожидая лицезреть любимого начальника, как всегда, бормочет первое, что пришло на ум, тем более – в конце ночной вахты. – Тоже мне сторож, - упрекает он вполне дружелюбно привставшего и опять усевшегося под рукой Гиббса Буна. Тот гавкнул в ответ, заставив ДиНоззо вздрогнуть, а Гиббс резонно замечает Фарннелу, следом за ним появившемуся на пороге, - Тобиас, в собственном доме надо появляться, хотя бы иногда.- И уже адресуясь к ДиНоззо, - Видишь, даже Бун это понимает.

Он скептически оглядывает вахту, одобрительно хмыкнув проявившемуся у входа Бэйли, встревоженному МакГи, что уже торчит в комнате, напоминает, - Лестница – там, а ты – здесь… - кивает Сандавалу, тихо докладывающему Фарннелу обстановку и, повысив голос специально для Зивы, - Поставь на предохранитель, агент Давид, мы – с мирными намереньями…

         - Взять всех мы можем только в сам момент «совершения противоправных действий», - старший агент Фарннел специально использует казенную терминологию, - потому что, те, кого мы собираемся обвинять – не последние люди в нашей системе. Да, Сандавал, я именно это имею ввиду!

\- Понятно, сэр, - в паузу вклинивается Зива, - значит, нужны данные в реальном режиме.

\- Прослушка, босс, - поясняет ДиНоззо, заслужив очередной взгляд Гиббса.

\- Жучок я поставлю, - соглашается тот, - пока Даки его отвлечет.

\- Вы, босс?! – МакГи и Тони – почти  одновременно, Гиббс пожимает плечами, - Ну, пару раз у меня получилось…

\- Съезжу к Эбби, за устройством, - поднимается МакГи.

\- Я уже взял, МакГи, - снова ошарашивает их босс, - но ты – отправляйся, автомобиль доставили около часа назад, Эбби уже начала с ним работать.

\- Ясно, босс, сортировка и интерпретация  фактов. – Гиббс, кивнув, обводит взглядом оставшихся агентов.  

\- Теперь – рекогносцировка…

 

         Гараж выглядит так, будто внезапно пронесшийся торнадо разложил все по стопочкам и улетел по своим делам.

\- Эбби? – МакГи с двумя картонными стаканами, побольше и поменьше, в руках в нерешительности останавливается поблизости от разобранной до основания машины. – Эбби, ты где?

\- Ты принес его, МакГи? – раздается потусторонний голос, отдаленно напоминающий Эбби, - принес то, что мне сейчас нужнее всего на свете?

\- Кофе или энергетик? – уточняет МакГи, с интересом разглядывая нижний фасад своей подруги, плавно появляющийся из-под машины.

\- И то, и другое, - отзывается она, забирая стаканчики из его рук, - МакГи, проснись! Нам надо работать – я нахожу, ты интерпретируешь, помнишь?

\- Помню, - улыбается он, - и что тебе удалось нарыть?

\- Документы на машину, - указывает она на синюю папку, - она арендована, не нашим морпехом.

\- Снова вернулась к цветовой градации, - с уважением констатирует МакГи, она кивает, - самая оптимальная из систем, задействуются сразу три сигнальные системы. Не отвлекайся, МакГи.

\- Прости, значит – арендованная машина. Отпечатки – их много, да?

\- Как раз наоборот, - Эбби, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд, - отпечатков почти нет, все стерто.

\- Это нехорошо, - задумчиво произносит Тим, - нам бы привязать машину к… - ее ладошка накрывает его губы.

\- МакГи, ты все время торопишься, - тихо произносит она, глядя прямо в глаза, - я сказала «почти», Гиббс бы понял это правильно. Почти нет отпечатков, значит, я могу превратить это «почти» в …

\- Да-да, я понял, Эбби, - торопливо перебивает ее МакГи. – Чьи отпечатки у нас есть?

\- Хоть все отпечатки и стерты, но на прикуривателе остался частичный отпечаток, по внешним дугам и завиткам совпадающий с тем, что был найден на пистолете. – Она делает предупреждающий знак и МакГи, собирающийся вставить слово, передумывает, - к тому же, там присутствуют следы того же вещества, что я нашла на осколке пули и внутри пистолета.

\- То есть, - осеняет МакГи, мы можем связать автомобиль, пистолет и пулю с одним человеком? – Эбби кивает, добавляя, между поцелуями, - есть еще и слепки обуви, что сделал Тони. Подожди, МакГи…

 

         - Доктор Маллард, я был рад вашему звонку, - экс-полковник Ричард Мэрфи наблюдает за полетом мяча, что отправил Даки, - но ведь это не просто наш очередной гольф по четвергам?

\- Вы проницательны, Дик, как и всегда, - дождавшись, когда шарик упадет в трех шагах от лунки и, немного помедлив, скатится вниз, - мне хотелось бы обсудить один щекотливый момент.

\- И почему-то мне кажется, доктор, - выполнив удар, Мэрфи следит за точкой-мячом, опираясь на клюшку, - что не вы будете оратором.

\- Не стоит так сильно давить, Дик, - имея ввиду вовсе не клюшку, произносит Даки, - мы с вами ведь неплохо знаем друг друга, во всяком случае, как игроки. А гольф – отражение жизни. Вам интересно – так удовлетворите свое любопытство.

\- Специальный агент Гиббс, - комментирует Дик Мэрфи его появление, - Морская полиция. Я прав – это не просто «гольф по четвергам».

\- Вы проницательны, полковник.

\- Увы, уже нет. Теперь только начальник службы безопасности, - усмехается он, примериваясь клюшкой к мячу.

\- Давайте рассмотрим гипотетическую ситуацию, - Гиббс останавливается рядом с Даки, - у нас есть мертвый морпех, есть машина, в которой его убили, орудие убийства и даже осколок пули. Причем, автомобиль, пистолет и пуля связаны с одним человеком.

\- Так отчего же вы, агент Гиббс, пришли сюда, - мяч останавливается шагах в пяти от лунки, - а не привезли меня к вам? – Гиббс со спокойной уверенностью встречает его проницательный взгляд. – Впрочем, вы правы, многим из моих подопечных я помог, когда они оступились. Мой вам совет, Гиббс, если у вас есть возможность уговорить эксперта – изменить хоть что-то, сделайте это.

\- Потому что мы оба знаем – чем все это кончится, - взяв клюшку Даки, он выбивает мяч из песка одним точным ударом и, наблюдая за его полетом, произносит, - но компромисс, на который решился однажды, рано или поздно приводит в тупик. Подумайте об этом, полковник. Идем, Даки, - а шарик, описав красивую дугу, падает точно в лунку.

\- Снова поворошил осиное гнездо, Гиббс? – Фарннел ждет их в машине на стоянке.

\- Попробовал, благодаря Даки, - улыбается Гиббс.

\- Скорее уж – вопреки, - возражает доктор Маллард, - и ты не дал мне закончить, Джетро, с твоим ударом я побил бы рекорд клуба этого года!

\- Еще побьешь, Даки.

\- И что дальше – будем просто ждать?

\- Ничего иного не остается, Тобиас.

Время в засаде всегда тянется медленно, жизнь проплывает мимо, словно ты остановился на обочине скоростного шоссе. Полковник заканчивает игру, под тихие сетования Даки на заднем сиденье и звонит кому-то, а спустя полчаса уже на стоянке его ждет знакомый черный джип.

\- Давид, Сандавал, вперед, - негромко командует Фарннел, - держитесь не дальше трех машин от объекта.

\- Лучше двух, - советует Гиббс, - Зиву не заметят.

\- Принято, - откликается она с того конца.

\- ДиНоззо, Бэйли…

\- Мы готовы, Гиббс, - то самое «это не опасность – это весело» угадывается в голосе Бэйли.

\- Без команды – ни шагу, - резко предупреждает он, - ДиНоззо?

\- Понял, босс.

Дождавшись, когда машина полковника скроется за поворотом, Гиббс заводит свою, - Даки, мы тебя на базу подбросим.

\- Не утруждайся, - собираясь выходить, отзывается доктор Маллард, - я чудесно пройдусь пешком, тем более, погода этому благоприятствует. Вам надо работать.

\- Босс, - несется из переговорного устройства, - объект на подъезде к Капитолийскому холму, похоже – у него назначена встреча.

\- Ждите, ДиНоззо.

\- Давид, проследите за второй машиной, - дает новую вводную Фарннел, - а полковника возьмут на себя агенты NCIS.

\- Принято, шеф.

         Встреча полковника Мэрфи с его «источником» - ожидаемый результат, а  личностью самого источника удивлен, пожалуй, только Фарннел.

\- И это он мне грозит увольнением за нарушение полномочий, - бушует он по дороге в Департамент, - замдиректора, сливающий секретную информацию, куда мы катимся, Гиббс?

\- Ты все еще  находишь в себе силы – на подобные вопросы, Тобиас, - ведя машину по неширокой проезжей части, тот усмехается, - наше с тобой «Semper fidelis - Всегда верен» из прошлых веков.

\- Ты предлагаешь просто позабыть об этом? – ворчливо интересуется Фарннел, - и стать, как они, вот эти…

\- Тебе это не грозит, - Гиббс, остановившись напротив своего дома, наблюдает, как Бэйли и ДиНоззо, без лишней спешки и суеты нейтрализуют посланных полковником людей. – Нам есть – ради кого сражаться.

\- Мы закончили, шеф, - как бы в подтверждении его слов, снова оживает приемник, голос Зивы звучит уверенно и спокойно, - Донна, пристегни его. Шеф, замдиректора никак не может поверить в то, что происходящее с ним – не сон.

\- Сейчас я подъеду и объясню ему все популярно! – Фарннел выбирается из машины Гиббса, направляясь к своей.

\- Я их пакую, босс? – на всякий случай уточняет Тони, - этих-то мы не отпустим, да?

\- Да, ДиНоззо, - кивает Гиббс, - эти сядут, надолго.

\- А не надо было толкать Даки! – энергично пихая их в прибывший фургон NCIS, комментирует Тони, - эй, стажер, не спи. Проводи свидетельницу домой, вместе с псом. Ей  больше ничего не грозит.

 

         - Ну, знаешь, Гиббс! – по тону Леона, как всегда, трудно понять, что он чувствует, но плохо скрываемый восторг на лице его выдает. – Министр Морроу решил не расформировывать вашу группу, - объявляет он двум старшим агентам, - его собственные слова – «если мы так удачно уделали Бюро, пусть они продолжают работать вместе»  .

\- То есть, - пытается уточнить Фарннел, - мы теперь отдельное структурное подразделение?

\- Не совсем, агент Фарннел, вы по-прежнему работаете по своим делам, но – при необходимости, группа будет собираться без особых распоряжений, в том же составе, что и на двух последних делах.

\- Постоянство должно нас радовать, - в пространство произносит Гиббс, - мы еще нужны, Леон?

\- Идите отдыхать, - вполне искренно улыбается тот, - вы это заслужили.

         - Считаешь это удачной идеей? – провожающий друга до машины Гиббс пожимает плечами в своеобычной манере.

\- Не сказал бы, что это плохо, мысли давно витали в воздухе.

\- И ты все-таки умудрился их за хвост ухватить и направить, куда следует, - ворчливо продолжает Фарннел.

\- Нам лучше держаться вместе, Тобиас, - уже всерьез отзывается Гиббс, - так мы сумеем выстоять…

Ответив ему долгим взглядом, Фарннел произносит, - Semper fidelis - всегда верен

\- Semper paratus - всегда готов, - на это откликается Гиббс.

 

\- Укрытие –  не слишком надежно, Парсонс, - проводив взглядом красные огоньки удаляющегося автомобиля, замечает он, даже не повернувшись в сторону возникшего из-за колонны Ричарда, - что-то изменилось?

\- Нет, ну что вы! – торопливо возражает тот, - все как должно – идет. Благодаря вам и вашей команде мы почистили ряды ФБР и сенатор… Гиббс, я не знаю, как и чем могу вас отблагодарить, - голос Парсонса дрожит от переполняющих его эмоций, - вы…, вы мне такой подарок сделали! Я пытался подцепить сенатора Стэнфорда Крулла несколько долбанных лет, а тут… Что я могу сделать для вас? Все, что пожелаете…

\- Изымите из архивов Министерства Обороны и Пентагона личное дело.

\- Без проблем, - кивает тот, - скажите номер досье и мне даже не нужно будет фамилию называть. - Гиббс протягивает ему бумажку, Парсонс снова кивает, убирая ее в карман, - считайте – все сделано. Это такая малость, что будем считать меня все еще вашим должником.

\- Предпочитаю не быть кредитором, - отвечает он. – Я обратился к тебе, потому что иного способа восстановить баланс у меня просто нет.

\- Значит, и вы – не всесильны, - довольно улыбается Парсонс, - и признаете, что далеко не все можете.

\- Невозможность – не значит бессилие. Ручки с винтом бывают разнокалиберные, может, однажды найдется одна и для тебя, - усмехается он онемевшему Парсонсу на прощание,  уходя.

 

 


	6. Сезон 11 эпизод 5

** Сезон 11 эпизод 5 **

        

***

_Вашингтон, конец ноября 2013_

 

         - Ну вот, ботинок нет…

\- На решетке, ты их вчера промочил.

\- Если ходишь по колено в воде… Надену старые, - Тони обронил замершей у окна жене, - в коридоре свет, тебя могут заметить. Давай возьмем их «на понт».

\- Одевайся, Тони, - не поворачиваясь, отвечает она, - и поехали.

\- Уже… - Тони, проведя подсчеты, показывает Зиве развернутую ладонь. – Именно столько, почти неделю, мы под присмотром. Я не против «Моисеевой стражи», я к ним привык за долгие годы около тебя. Но ты была в то время агентом Моссад, а теперь…- он бубнит, надевая ботинки, куртку, шарф. – Правила № 7, 8 и 16… Если босс спросит – я даже отпираться не буду! Донна каждый день принимает и передает тебя – у базы. Кстати, а что ты «заливаешь» ему?

\- Он не спрашивает.

\- Конечно, - бурчит Тони, закрывая дверь, с предварительным традиционным обходом квартиры, - он спросит у меня.

В машине, Зива стартует с места, пока он возится с ремнем безопасности и, зажмурившись, заявляет, - Скажешь, когда пойдем на таран, - телефон отвлекает его от переживаний.

\- Папа! Какой праздник? День Благодарения, конечно, - и, покосившись, на жену, обещает, - скажи сам. Прямо сегодня… вместе с Даки и приедет, - игнорируя сумрачный взгляд Зивы, - Посплетничаете вдвоем, без меня. – И уже ей – договаривает, - Узнаешь планы Старшего…

 

 

         - Донни! Тебе омлет или яичницу? – накрыв сковородку крышкой, Терри заглядывает в ванную, - Порежешься, - отняв у мужа станок, она аккуратно проходит им по намыленной щеке и, ловко ухватив его за подбородок, мягко целует. – Если яичницу, тогда кофе с молоком.

\- Хорошо, дорогая, - Сандавал задержал ее ладошку на плече и она, заметив мимоходом, - Вместо майки надень футболку – будет теплее, - упорхнула на кухню.

\- Конни звонила… твоя мамочка, - уточняет она безмятежно завершающему экипировку мужу. – И ее можно понять, единственный и обожаемый сыночек с прошлого Рождества дома не показывался. У моих – есть Люси и Картер, - опережает она его, - и потом, Донни, это и правда – безобразие!

\- Закажи билеты на послезавтра, - откликается он.

\- И полетишь одна, - подхватывает Терри.

\- Я постараюсь, - Сандавал смотрит серьезно и его повелительница сдается.

\- Будь умным, хитрым, осторожным. Не лезь на рожон и не давай спуску негодяям, - она замирает в его руках, - Я тебя обожаю… и жду!

 

 

Машина Тони давно уже исчезла из поля зрения, а Зива все также стоит у окна, причем – вне зоны поражения и с идеальной стрелковой позицией.

\- Сандавал, Давид, - выглянувший из недр своего заваленного бумагами кабинета Фарннел, быстрым взглядом по обоим пройдясь, кивает, - есть новая информация по взрывам в лабораториях той корпорации, что выпускает много всякой ерунды для женщин.

\- Вы о косметической фирме, шеф? – подсказывает Донна, подмигнув Зиве. – Зря вы так пренебрежительно, это красиво…

\- И на это уходит целое состояние, - бурчит шеф, - все, без разговоров. Съездите и проверьте, дело числится за вами.

\- Ключи, - безаппеляционный тон Зивы у Сандавала возражений не вызывает. Он перебрасывает ей ключи от машины и, внизу уже, в подземном гараже Бюро, сообщает, - будем в Бетезде, заедем – с Терри познакомлю.

\- Хорошо, - кивает она, прямо с места набирая скорость, на выезде из центра города Зива снова в зеркало заднего вида смотрит.

\- Они отстали, - не глядя на нее, произносит Сандавал, потом, повернувшись, все-таки спрашивает, - мне опять сделать вид, что – ничего не вижу?

\- Думаю, это самый правильный вариант для тебя, - мрачно соглашается она, немного снижая скорость.

\- Преследование федерального агента – серьезное преступление.

\- Их – это не касается, - неохотно отвечает она, поясняя, - юрисдикция не та.

\- Знаешь, кто они? – делает вывод Сандавал, Зива пожимает плечами. – Нет.

\- Может, проще – выяснить?

\- Может, Донна, - свернув на скоростное шоссе, ведущее в Бетезду, она  снова прибавляет газ, - только вот чем это дознание кончится – неизвестно.

 

         _\- За нами следят, по-моему, - не особо уверенно произносит Тони, оглядываясь через плечо, - снова твоя Моисеева стража?_

_\- Орли не подтвердила, что приставила ко мне агентов, - неохотно отзывается его жена, - и очень обеспокоилась моим сообщением. Подпрыгнув, вместе с машиной, набравшей достаточную скорость, чтобы использовать некоторые элементы дороги как трамплин, ДиНоззо поворачивается к ней, - Что значит – не подтвердила? Ты ей уже успела позвонить, сколько дней за нами тянется этот хвост?!_

_\- Третий, - мимолетно улыбается она, - не волнуйся, я их заметила, потому что они вдруг этого захотели._

_\- Правило № 27, - мрачно бормочет Тони, вцепившись в ремень безопасности, - если это не посланцы Земли Обетованной, то я тебя одну никуда не пущу._

_\- Дома запрешь, - констатирует она, он мотает головой, - Нет, крепости я все равно из нашей квартиры не сделаю, а в подвал к Гиббсу ты не пойдешь. Будем караулить посменно – я и твоя новая тень._

_\- Ты про Донну…_

_\- А про кого же, - удовлетворенный найденным выходом, кивает Тони, - временная дамба проблемы не решит, но – политика сдерживания, обычно, приносит свои плоды. Главное, как я это все Гиббсу скажу…_

_\- Никак, - притормозив у конторы, Зива не спешит покинуть машину, - посмотрим, через пару дней._

_\- Гиббс все и всегда знает, - назидательным тоном повторяет ДиНоззо, - агент Давид, это аксиома._

_\- Вот и потерпи, - погладив его по щеке, она улыбнулась, - пока он не спросит сам._

_Перехватив ее руку, Тони прижимает ладошку к губам, - мы разберемся с этим…_

_\- Куда мы денемся…_

         Разобрались, называется… Директор Эрбаз позвонила два дня назад, днем, и в самых обтекаемых выражениях попыталась вызнать у нее подробности. Из чего Зива сделала один простой вывод – это не Моссад.  Или, не та его часть, что подконтрольна новому директору. Теперь же, вот уже неделю она дергается за обоих – Тони и Донну, потому  что, будь она одна, давно бы уже разобралась с этим непонятным эскортом. Но теперь она – не одна… и это все усложняет.

 

 

Вопреки обыкновению, МакГи почти бегом добирается до своего стола и принимается перерывать все, что на нем лежит. Не удовлетворившись созданным хаосом, он ныряет под стол, выдвигая один ящик за другим.

ДиНоззо и Бэйли, заворожено наблюдая за процессом, переглядываются.

\- С МакГи это часто бывает? – участливым тоном интересуется Бэйли

\- Нет, только в преддверии дня Благодарения, - громко поясняет Тони, перемещаясь к пыхтящему под своим столом МакГи. – Там ты его не найдешь, МакИндиана, - добавляя неожиданно вынырнувшему из-под стола, красному и взъерошенному Тиму, - Святой Грааль или речь о Ковчеге? _Только истинно верующий достигнет конца пути_ , - снова цитирует он.

\- Отстань от меня, Тони, - сердито, что совсем на него не похоже, отзывается МакГи. Тут уже и Бэйли присоединяется к ним.

\- Что ты потерял, Тим? Удостоверение… значок… - помедлив, тихо произносит, - пистолет?

\- Нет! – поднявшись, МакГи отряхивает брюки от пыли, - нет, с оружием все нормально, я его не выносил из отдела.

\- Ты посеял значок, МакГи?! – ДиНоззо вовремя понижает голос, - Гиббсу уже сказал?

\- Нет… и не хочу, пока…

\- Подожди, Тим, - останавливает его Бэйли, - постарайся вспомнить – где ты видел документы в последний раз.

\- Дома… кажется, - запустив пальцы в волосы, он в полном отчаянье опускается на свой стул.

\- Может – в машине? – выдвигает предположение Тони. Поглядев на него безумным взглядом, МакГи вскакивает и, минуя Гиббса, торопится к лифту.

\- Он забыл в машине свою… - начинает Тони.

\- …электронную записную книжку, - договаривает Бэйли, - сейчас он придет. У нас – новое дело?

\- Да, собирайтесь, – проводив МакГи внимательным взглядом, Гиббс поворачивается к ним. – Взрыв на нефтедобывающей платформе и мертвый морпех, вертолет ждет.

\- Уже идем, босс, - бодрым тоном откликается ДиНоззо и, наклонившись к Бэйли, шепчет, - МакСыщику лучше поторопиться…

\- Или он рискует добираться до Норфолка пешком, - кивает тот. 

 

         - Не нашел… - Эбби по вытянувшемуся лицу Тима определяет состояние дел, - ну, не убивать же человека за какие-то «корочки»! – возмущается она. – Да это и не потребуется, ты сам на нет переведешься. Посмотри на себя, Тим!

Она меняет тактику, стараясь его страдания облегчить, - Давай попробуем гипноз, может быть, ты вспомнишь во сне, где ты их видел, пока они были у тебя.

МакГи покорно закрывает глаза и под монотонные пассы отключается на какое-то время. Эбби жаль его до слез, и она тихонько пристраивается рядом, надеясь, что хоть так он сможет передохнуть…

\- Он еще и спит! – ДиНоззо, как всегда, не деликатничает, - поехали, МакБезбилетник, пока не уволили – будем работать. 

        

Кордон на подъездах к побережью возражений не вызывает, только Тони тихо уточняет у МакГи, - документы-то в машине нашел? – тот отрицательно качает головой. ДиНоззо вздыхает, - Плохо, агент МакГи. Здесь сейчас точно значками сверкать придется – одной Береговой Охраны вон целую дивизию согнали.

\- Закрытая зона, сэр, - в подтверждении его слов дорогу Гиббсу преграждает здоровый морпех.

\- Погибший – в нашей юрисдикции, - почти машинально показывая удостоверение и значок, уточняет  Гиббс. Но постового это не удовлетворяет.

\- Простите, сэр, но у меня указания руководства, - еще раз внимательно изучив документы Гиббса, кивает, - так что, если есть проблемы, решайте с ней.

Гиббс, улыбнувшись, отходит в сторону, Тони вытаращивает глаза,                 - Серьезно, босс?

\- Ты его слышал, - разводит руками Гиббс. – Мы ждем.

\- Ждем? Чего ждем?

\- Ответственного, ДиНоззо.

\- Уже дождались, - обернувшись, замечает Бэйли.

\- Агент Борин, - добавляет МакГи, - стоило бы догадаться.

\- При таком количестве ребят из Береговой Охраны, - сам себе пеняет ДиНоззо, - нетрудно было сообразить.

\- Агент Борин, - встречает ее Гиббс, - что у нас?

\- Взрыв на борту платформы, - лаконично отвечает она, - и мертвый морпех. То есть, большой напряг для NCIS и Береговой Охраны

\- Причина?

\- Неизвестно, - Борин с удовольствием отпивает кофе, принесенный Гиббсом, - пока там пожар, мы не можем работать.

\- Тело мы можем получить? – Борин кивает.

\- И показания всех пятидесяти девяти членов экипажа, можете начинать.

Гиббс переводит взгляд на топчущихся у машины ребят, - ДиНоззо, МакГи, займитесь. Бэйли, дождись Даки, - повернувшись, еще раз уточняет, - так я забираю тело, Борин?

\- Да.

\- Бэйли?

\- Понял, Гиббс.

\- Кто жертва?

\- Марв Хебнер, тело выловили почти сразу после взрыва, - агент Борин оглядывается в поисках своих людей. – Основная сила взрыва пришлась на верхнюю часть туловища и лицо. Раны от осколков поверхностные, вряд ли они – причина смерти.

\- Не будем торопиться с выводами, - Гиббс смотрит на все еще дымящуюся платформу, - пока его не осмотрит Даки.

\- Поверь, я насмотрелась на травмы, полученные при взрывах, - как-то особо мрачно отзывается Борин.

        

 

\- Джетро, я не уверен, что смогу тебе прямо сейчас выдать причину смерти, - Даки, встреченный Бэйли, поднимается от трупа, не без помощи Палмера, - повреждения слишком обширные, но поверхностные, без вскрытия четкого ответа ты не получишь.

\- Гиббс, капитан сухогруза, проходившего мимо платформы, - Бэйли отзывает его в сторону, - сообщил о моторке с неработающими  ходовыми огнями, которая стояла возле платформы прошлой ночью.

\- Займись, - кивает он, возвращаясь к Даки и Палмеру. – Дак, результаты в аутопсии, мы поняли.

\- Могу только сказать, что явных внешних повреждений, кроме тех, что должны быть после того, что с ним случилось, нет. – Даки еще раз вернулся к телу, - но кое-что странное все-таки присутствует. Мистер Палмер, прошу вас… - тот подает ему уже запечатанную баночку с частицами какого-то вещества.

\- Это золото? – на глаз определяет Гиббс, Даки привычно не дает оценку, без оснований.

\- Посмотрим, что скажет наша мисс Шутто.  Этими частицами было покрыто вся левая сторона его тела.

\- Значит, источник взрыва мог находиться слева от него.

\- Не факт, Джетро, - снова качает головой доктор Маллард, - это буровая платформа, не забывай.

\- Цепная реакция, - хмурится он. Агент Борин, переговорив по телефону, возвращается к ним, - Национальная безопасность приостановила все нефтедобывающие платформы в этом секторе.

\- Думают, что это попытка теракта, - резюмирует Гиббс, она кивает.

\- Омаги вместе с твоим стажером занимаются поисками той таинственной моторки. Кстати, твоя команда хорошо переживает перемены, уход одного из группы – всегда нелегко.

\- Агент Давид все еще в пределах видимости, - на, привычном им обоим, «морском» языке отвечает ей Гиббс, переводя взгляд на ДиНоззо, усердно записывающего показания.

\- Да, забыла поблагодарить тебя за Дэймона, - усмехается Борин, - прямо сокровище…

\- Удивляет? – чутко улавливает ее настроения он.

\- Да не то слово! Он у меня всю клиентуру запугал, о нем уже легенды ходят. И немудрено – он вплавь рыбацкий траулер догнал и капитана на мушке один держал, пока мы на катере не подошли. Без него – точно бы в нейтральные воды ушли…

\- Он стоит того времени, что ты на него затратишь, Борин, - откликается Гиббс, - поверь мне.

\- Морпех – всегда морпех, Гиббс.

 

        

\- Что у тебя с документами, МакГи? – закончив опрос свидетелей, Тони возвращается к машине, - нас могут прямо сейчас на платформу допустить, и там ты уже за широкой спиной босса не укроешься. – Он демонстративно кивает на мощный армейский кордон, выставленный неподалеку от спуска на воду.

\- Ничего, - тоскливо отзывается он, - если до вечера не найду…

\- Вечером  можешь скрыться у Даки, приехал Старший, в четверг ведь День Благодарения.

\- Уже – в этот четверг? – тихо ужасается тот, - а мне казалось, еще неделя…

\- Ну, в принципе, - соглашается ДиНоззо. – О, гляди-ка, Дэймон…

Восклицание относится к бывшему морпеху Уорду, а ныне – агенту-стажеру Береговой охраны.

\- Как со свидетелями, закончили? – он подходит к ним, улыбаясь, ДиНоззо, на всякий случай, отступает на пару шагов.

\- Да, можно отпускать, - думая о своем, отзывается Тим, - как тебе, на новом месте?

\- Как дома…

\- Эй, Т1000, -  Кейли Омаги, заместитель агента Борин, выныривает из толпы своих же коллег, - ты связался с пожарными, мы можем пустить на платформу экспертов?

\- Простите, ребята, дела, - махнув тому рукой, извиняется Дэймон. – ДиНоззо, жене привет передай.

\- Всенепременно! – вслед ему отзывается Тони, разворачиваясь к МакГи. – А ты в Центре связи искал? Мы ведь вчера там полночи провели, пока отслеживали цистерны с топливом.

\- Собирайтесь, - Гиббс прерывает их, с подозрением глядя на обоих, - на платформу пустят только завтра, возвращаемся на базу. Где стажер?

 

 

         - Доктор Маллард! Даки,  - втискиваясь вслед за ним в лифт, натужно улыбается ДиНоззо, - как мы с вами – одновременно.

Тони хотел изобразить как бы внезапную встречу, но старый доктор был, как обычно, во всеоружии.

\- Энтони…решил посекретничать. Уже говорил со Старшим… проводи меня до аутопсии.

\- Да, - мрачнея на глазах, кивает ДиНоззо, - я хотел просить вас, -  помявшись в поисках объяснения и отказавшись от дипломатии, он договаривает, - вечером заберите Зиву с собой и захватите «младших». Я заеду потом к вам, в конце концов, через два дня День Благодарения, начинайте планировать застолье.

\- А Джетро в курсе – ваших … секретов?

\- Не знаю, - еще более мрачным тоном отзывается тот, - он не спрашивал… пока. И, потом, если МакРастяпа не найдет свое удостоверение за ближайшие сутки…

\- Да, официальных неприятностей хватит на всех, - соглашается Даки. – Ну, да будем надеяться на лучшее и готовиться к …

\- … худшему, - подхватывает Тони. – Старший?

\- Выглядит неплохо. Бодр и нацелен…

\- На благие дела. Спасибо, доктор Маллард, я ваш должник. Увидимся.

 

        

         - Домой заехать не удастся, -  Сандавал, заслушав новое распоряжение, выглядит несколько озадаченным, - Команда – в наш военный медцентр. Там и госпиталь, и лаборатории…

Зива прибавляет скорость, перетекая по шоссе из одного ряда в другой, и он только крепче сжимает ремень безопасности, сообщая, - Терри – администратор в больнице св. Женевьевы.

Зива, не выказывая сочувствия, лишь напоминает, - Сказали, что жертв нет. Будем через пять минут…

         - Стыдитесь, офицер! Эти бедные зверушки напуганы гораздо больше вас! Давайте соберем их в коробку.

\- Мэм, это ведь крысы! Белые, пятнистые – все равно, я их боюсь. Можно, я лучше подержу обезьянку?

Сандавал облегченно переводит дух, наблюдая, как жена отчитывает понурого охранника с шимпанзе на руках.

\- Вот, Зива, это – Тереза, Терри…

\- Твоя жена, - кивает она, подходя ближе, - агент Давид, мэм, я помогу…

 

 

Из Бетезды они возвращаются уже по стремительно-темнеющим улицам. Донна с тревогой поглядывает на невозмутимую напарницу, Зива-то и взгляд на часы бросила всего пару раз.

\- Я провожу тебя до штаб-квартиры NCIS, - напоминает он, - в Контору только заедем, шефу доложиться. Тони, скорее всего, сегодня вряд ли тебя встретит, я слышал, у них в Норфолке что-то взорвалось.

\- На буровой, в заливе, - отвечает она, - спасибо, но на сегодняшний вечер у меня особый кавалер.

Донна кивает, как о само собой разумеющемся, - Хорошо. Если буду нужен…

\- Я позвоню, - соглашается она. – Поднимайся, я сейчас подойду.

В подземном гараже Бюро ей, априори, ничего не должно угрожать, но Зива все равно настороже и движение за машинами она засекает мгновенно.

\- Спокойно, агент Давид, - Бэйли выходит под скудный источник света, - я  пришел помощь предложить. Правило № 35, если я верно запомнил.

\- Тогда мы будем знать источник, - опустив нацеленный на него пистолет, отзывается она. – Или, хотя бы их местоположение.

\- Разумно и правильно, - улыбается Бэйли.

\- Только когда мы действовали по этим принципам, - мрачно отзывается она.

\- Правило № 45 тоже никто не отменял, - Бэйли, присев на капот, смотрит мимо, - а мне почему-то кажется, что нам обоим тут работы хватит. Я прослежу, куда они поедут, - переходит он на деловой тон, - после того, как ты от них снова оторвешься.

\- А может, дать им себя довести, - задумчиво предлагает она, - мы едем к Даки, а там – ты их подхватишь и проводишь до точки.

\- Можно и так, - легко соглашается он, вызывая у нее ответную скупую улыбку. С Бэйли ей было на удивление привычно, не так, как с Донной. С ним она вдруг вспоминает себя – агента Моссад, тот профессионализм, деловитость, четкость в словах и действиях. Временами ей ужасно не хватает этого почти военного порядка, что был при отце…

Элай Давид… скоро год, как… проглотив тугой комок, Зива заставляет себя сосредоточиться на предстоящей операции, - значит – решили. И, прошу тебя…

\- Тони – ни слова, - понимающе кивает он. – Только Гиббсу.

\- После того, как установим их…

 

***

         - Наш пострадавший, - Гиббс, как всегда, не тратит время даром, - слушаю…

\- Марв Хебнер, - начинает ДиНоззо, - сорок пять лет, майор корпуса морской пехоты в отставке, служил в саперном батальоне, три командировки в Ирак и Афганистан. Уволился в запас восемь месяцев назад,  пришел работать в «CityLine Oil».

\- Это нефтяная компания среднего класса, - подхватывает МакГи, - специализирующаяся, в основном, на разработке прибрежного шлейфа. С безупречным показателем безопасности.

\- До сих пор, - комментирует Гиббс, отвечая на звонок мобильного, - да? Где? Сейчас буду. ДиНоззо, свяжись с Бюро, выясни, как оценивают аналитики угрозу. МакГи, за тобой финансовая картина нефтяной компании.

\- А вы, босс?

\- У директора в кабинете – представители компании, - Гиббс уже был на лестнице, - приедет Борин, сообщите. 

        

\- Гиббс, это директор компании Пери Дэвидсон и главный юрист-консул Бретт Криви. – Леон поднимается навстречу, министр Морроу с благодушной улыбкой восседает за его столом.

\- Мы рады, агент Гиббс, что именно ваша команда работает над этим делом. Марв был не просто работником, он, как и все, был членом семьи. – Директор Дэвидсон выглядит расстроенным, - это тяжелая утрата. Я и мистер Криви были на платформе вчера днем, с инспекцией. Мы постоянно потенциально готовы к подобным атакам, но всего предусмотреть просто невозможно.

\- Мы для того и здесь, - важно произносит министр Морроу, - определить причину и минимизировать ущерб.

\- Погиб человек, - Гиббс направляется к двери, - это трудно минимизировать…

\- Благодарю за оперативность, господа, - пытается сгладить острые углы директор Вэнс, - агент Гиббс прав, наша первоочередная задача – мертвый морпех. Министр Морроу…

 

        

\- Знаете, мой дорогой, сила ударной волны от взрыва, приложенная в одной точке, способна поднять объект в воздух. – Доктор Маллард склоняется над телом, рассматривая своего нового гостя. – Сегодня мы с вами будем наедине, мистер Палмер сдает экзамен на специалиста психологического  портретирования.

\- Что у вас для меня, доктор Маллард?

\- Агент Борин, я предвидел нашу встречу. И очень рад, что вы снова присоединились к нашей компании.

\- Хоть и временно, - улыбается она. – Так расскажите мне, что убило нашего морпеха.

\- Начну с того, что вы уже установили, - Даки  останавливается рядом с головой жертвы, - на теле майора Хебнера, на самом деле, большое количество ранений, полученных в результате взрыва. Но ни один из его жизненно важных органов не пострадал.

\- Тогда что же послужило причиной смерти, Дак? – входя в аутопсию, спрашивает Гиббс,- мы уже здесь, ты обещал рассказать нам.

\- Он утонул, - видя некоторое замешательство на лицах агентов, доктор Маллард поясняет, - думаю, контузия привела к потере сознания. До того, как он попал в воду.

\- Спасибо, Дак.

         

\- Какие успехи? – вернувшись из аутопсии, Гиббс обращается сразу ко всем, но взгляд его задерживается на появившемся, наконец, Бэйли и Дэймоне, сидящем за столом для стажеров.

\- Та моторка, что заметил капитан сухогруза, - первым отвечает Бэйли, - оказалась пустышкой.

\- Мы нашли ее пятью милями южнее платформы, ниже по течению, - Дэймон адресуется к агенту Борин, следом за Гиббсом  появившейся в отделе. – И уже отбуксировали  назад, к яхте, с которой ее сорвало в прошлую ночь непогодой.

\- Босс, мы проверили анкетный данные сотрудников, - МакГи перехватывает инициативу, - ничего важного – штрафы за вождение в нетрезвом виде, мелкие драки…

\- Стоящего ничего, - перебивает его Тони, - но кое-что все-таки есть. Все сотрудники службы питания на платформе были наняты  через независимую фирму-поставщика и по списку сотрудников компании они не проходят.

\- У кого из них криминальное прошлое? – ускоряет процесс босс.

\- Лени Пачака, - отзывает МакГи, - повар на раздаче. Привлекался за хранение и перевозку взрывчатки. Работает под псевдонимом Мачака.

\- Да, с воображением у парня не очень, - Гиббс кивает Борин и обращается к ДиНоззо, - возьми… - взгляд его скользит мимо притихшего МакГи, - Дэймона и привезите его сюда.

\- Дэймона, босс? – морщится Тони, понижая голос, - может, МакГи…

\- МакГи занят, ДиНоззо, - также тихо отвечает босс, выразительно на него глядя, - он документы по всему зданию разыскивает.

\- Он вам сказал, босс! – с облегчением улыбается тот, Гиббс качает головой.

\- Еще нет. Поэтому поедет Дэймон. И ты – потому что тебе надо на что-то переключить мозги. Так, ДиНоззо?

\- Я… э-э…- передумав, он кивает, - мы сейчас его привезем, босс.

\- Поторопитесь…

 

         - Гиббс, - Бэйли останавливается у его стола, - по-моему, у Тони с Зивой в действии правило № 40 и он очень надеется, что ты его об этом спросишь.

\- Моссад? – Бэйли только пожал плечами.

\- Можно выяснить.

\- Выясним, - кивает он, - а сейчас, сходи к генеральному инспектору и забери документы МакГи, их нашли на стадионе и передали в полицию.

\- Уже лечу…

 

          - Министр Морроу, - директор Вэнс, закончив демонстрацию захвата контр-агента в Лос-Анджелесе в Центре сообщений, отпускает операторов, - директор Эрбаз звонила мне на днях.

\- Леон, - воспользовавшись тем, что они наедине, Морроу перестает притворяться, что все замечательно, - ты же  в курсе нашей ситуации. Мы вынуждены проводить политику невмешательства. На всех уровнях.

\- Ты мне опять говоришь, что ничего не предпримешь лишь потому, что считаешь это ниже своего достоинства?!

\- Я играю по правилам, Леон, - приблизившись вплотную, Морроу договаривает, - никто не просил тебя проявлять инициативу. Вы с Гиббсом сделали ставку не на тех лошадей. Скажите спасибо, что малой кровью удалось обойтись.

\- Малой кровью, а Джеки? – взвивается директор, - или теперь ты мне скажешь, что и в этом виноват я сам?

Подозрительный шорох и пыхтение заставляют обоих прерваться, директор всматривается в ряды кресел, в тусклом свете большого экрана и  работающих мониторов, - здесь кто-то есть?

\- Да, сэр, - МакГи вскакивает, как ошпаренный, -  агент МакГи, министр, директор.

\- Что вы здесь делаете, агент? – недовольным тоном интересует Морроу.

\- Ищу … ручку, сэр, - с трудом, но все-таки находится тот, - очень дорогую, для меня…

\- Свободны, МакГи…- кивает Вэнс.

 

        

\- Как тебе семейная жизнь, Тони? – Дэймон устраивается на переднем сиденье, - непривычно, наверное, видеть Зиву круглые сутки изо дня в день.

\- Это я раньше видел ее круглые сутки изо дня в день! – бурчит ДиНоззо, сворачивая к гавани, - до свадьбы. А теперь… - оборвав себя, он косится на Уорда, - а ты интересуешься просто так или уже присмотрел себе кого-нибудь? – затянувшееся молчание с той стороны вызывает у Тони живейшее любопытство. – Что, серьезно?

\- Не доставай, Тони.

\- Не я этот разговор завел, - ДиНоззо может быть очень настырным, - ну давай, Уорд, поделись, тебе все равно больше поговорить не с кем. Кто она – официантка в твоем любимом баре, продавщица в отделе мужского белья, новая коллега…?

Лицо Уорда, до того непроницаемое, едва заметно изменилось, Тони возликовал, - значит, коллега… посмотрим, кто у нас есть в Береговой Охране… - и снова взгляд на Дэймона. – Не может быть… нет, это ведь не наша Железная Аббигаель…

Смущенная улыбка, напомнившая Тони о новом напарнике Зивы, только подтверждает его подозрения, - ну, удачи тогда...

Склады тянутся на много миль, свидетель должен быть где-то здесь.  Внимательным взглядом обозревая окрестности, Дэймон невпопад отзывается, - Агент Борин, она…

\- Гиббс в юбке, - перебивает ДиНоззо, - не знал, что тебя привлекает перспектива постоянных подзатыльников.

\- Ну, насколько я помню, - улыбается тот, - это и твоя прерогатива.

Собирающийся что-то гордо возразить ДиНоззо передумывает, - Кажется, вон наш свидетель… - не успев окликнуть его по имени. Тот, почуяв неладное, пускается бежать, - Я на перехват, - сообщает Тони уже вслед стремительно догоняющему свидетеля Дэймону, - не пойду… Справишься сам, Т1000…

 

 

         - Гиббс, мы получили доступ на платформу, - Борин убирает телефон.

\- Едем. – Лифт закрывается и она останавливает его. – Что? – произносит Гиббс.

\- Пока еще не поздно, думаю, мне лучше не заниматься этим делом, Гиббс, – под его внимательным взглядом, она договаривает, - слишком трудно не зацикливаться на воспоминаниях.

\- Ты кого-то потеряла при взрыве?

\- Троих из своего подразделения, - отвечает она, - один из них был…не важно… Я видела, как это все было, если бы не замешкалась на борту, сама бы оказалась в эпицентре, вместе со своими людьми.

\- Правило № 38, агент Борин, - включив лифт, Гиббс поясняет, - твое дело – ты ведешь…

 

        

\- Эбби, ты звонила? – МакГи прошел внутрь лаборатории, заглянув в ее закуток, - Ты что-то нашла…

\- Это центральная система управления платформы, - она вышла из-за перегородки, поправляя хвостики, - на мониторе. Я ее проверила и не нашла неполадок, которые могли бы стать причиной взрыва.

\- Ты же вроде сказала, что нашла «что-то», - озадаченно пялясь на экран ее компьютера, бубнит он.

\- «Ничего» это и есть «что-то», Тим, - улыбается она, - и еще я нашла вредоносное ПО на их сервере.

Это сообщение чрезвычайно заинтересовывает МакГи, отстранив Эбби, он принимается сам изучать программу, - это вирус. Программа собирает сведения и передает на другой сервер, скорее всего, - продолжает он, бодро стуча по клавишам, - проникло в систему со спамом.

\- Ну кто открывает письма  от адресата "Размер имеет значение. Будь круче"? – недоуменно пожимает плечами Эбби, МакГи лишь улыбается, продолжая работать с программным кодом.

\- Возможно, нашего программера можно отследить иначе, - прокручивая текст самой программы, объясняет он. - Хакеры считают себя художниками, некоторые из них любят "подписывать" свои творения. Можно найти специфические символы в самом коде…

\- И по ним выяснить имя автора, по базе ФБР, - за него заканчивает Эбби, с восхищением констатируя, - какой ты умный, МакГи!

 

        

\- Мостик дальше внизу под вертолетной площадкой, - Борин останавливает Гиббса, - чуть дальше и слева.

\- Бывала на буровых, - осторожно обходя покореженное оборудование, отвечает тот.

\- Да, в Аль-Кашире, в Ираке, - пройдя вперед, Борин первой попадает туда, где раньше размещался мостик, - мы были постоянно под прицелом. Пираты, террористы, как на бочке с порохом. – Гиббс молчит, давая ей выговориться. – Тогда – мы получили сигнал бедствия с рыбацкой лодки,  я послала трех человек для досмотра… - Борин остановилась у края мостика, где покореженные взрывом перила едва держались, чтобы не упасть в воду. – Взрыв произошел, когда мои люди еще были на борту… - поймав его внимательный взгляд, она снова собирается, - это было давно. Сейчас мы здесь, чтобы установить причину взрыва здесь.

\- Детонатор, - констатирует Гиббс, поднимая сплавленные детали взрывного устройства. – Эбби скажет точнее.

\- Черт, я надеялась, что это будет банальная авария, - агент Борин еще раз оглядывается кругом. – Почему бомбу установили именно здесь?

\- Если хочешь свалить дерево, - соглашается Гиббс, - то будешь пилить ствол, а не ветки. Целью  не была платформа…

         

\- Мы привезли его, босс! – ДиНоззо, отдуваясь, передает подозреваемого дежурному агенту, - Дэймон был на высоте, этот мелкий гад – такой юркий, - делится он с МакГи громким шепотом, - только я сказал, что мы из Морской полиции, так он сиганул, что твой заяц.

\- Его догнал Дэймон? – рассеянно поддерживает разговор МакГи, думая о своем.

\- Догнал? – хохотнув, Тони принимается за подробности, - Терминатор отдыхает, вот что я тебе скажу, агент Борин в лотерею выиграла, когда босс ей Дэймона сосватал 

\- Хватит пургу нести, ДиНоззо, - Гиббс вместе с Борин выходят из лифта. – МакГи, информацию на Хебнера, всю, какую найдешь.

\- Босс, программа-вирус, загруженная в систему платформы была использована еще в нескольких делах со взрывами, ими занимается Бюро. Я уже передал информацию агенту Фарннелу, но Эбби еще работает с элементами взрывного устройства.

\- ДиНоззо, проработай свидетеля, МакГи…

\- Я понял, босс, - кивает тот, - информацию на жертву и то, что Эбби найдет по бомбе.

\- Держи при себе, - произносит Гиббс, кладя на его стол значок и удостоверение агента NCIS, МакГи лишь молча кивает, забирая драгоценные документы.

 

        Выпроводили, словно нерадивую школьницу! Агент Борин крепче сжимает руки, так, что костяшки белеют – она не будет плакать, она – сержант морской пехоты…

        

_…Все начинается с внезапной вспышки света – ты временно слепнешь. И это даже хорошо, потому что ты не хочешь видеть то, что с тобой произойдет. Потом раздается самый громкий звук из всех слышанных тобой и это последнее, что ты слышишь…_

Она старается – не думать, но воспоминания накатывают одно за другим, накрывая с головой.

 

_…Внезапно наступает такая тишина, что ты не слышишь собственный крик, а  кожа твоя плавится от жара ударной волны, и ты еще жив, когда осколку рвут твое тело на части…_

 

Горло все-таки перехватывает предательский спазм и губы дрожат – она не будет плакать…

\- Мэм… - Дэймон стоит неподалеку, не спеша войти в комнату отдыха, куда Гиббс отправил ее из допросной.

\- Все нормально, стажер, - деревянным голосом произносит она, - что там со свидетелем?

\- Колется, - почти равнодушно отзывается Дэймон, подходя и присаживаясь рядом, - ты напугала его до усрачки.

\- Было бы чем, - сухо усмехается Борин, не замечая этого его «ты», - просто рассказала, как это бывает, на самом деле.

\- Рассказать и пережить – не одно и то же, - его теплая ладонь ложится на ее судорожно-сжатые руки, - мэм…

\- Прекрати меня так называть! – неожиданно резко отвечает она, вызывая у него улыбку.

\- Меня прозвали Т1000, - поднявшись следом за ней, говорит он, - потому что кто-то в правительстве решил, что забавно было бы создать супер-солдата, который в огне не горит, в воде не тонет и вообще – самый крутой. – Привалившись плечом к стене, он рассматривает ее профиль, плотно сжатые губы, напряженную складку между бровей. – Меня пичкали химией, пока мозги не закипели, если бы не Гиббс и его команда, от меня осталась бы лишь фамилия в полковых отчетах.  Но – после всего, меня поперли из армии, без права восстановления, даже в частные войска брали со скрипом. Пережить это было труднее, чем что бы то ни было…

\- И как ты справился? – Борин подходит почти вплотную, Дэймон не двигается, следуя за ней взглядом.

\- С трудом, - отзывается он, - главное, не быть одному…

\- Я это запомню, - почти касаясь его губ отвечает она, - Дэймон… И можешь звать меня Борин.

\- Есть, мэм, - кивает он, как бы невзначай опустив руки ей на талию, - или я могу называть тебя Аббигаель…

\- Можешь, - приласкав его подзатыльником, уже улыбается она.

\- Это того стоит, - потирает затылок Уорд.  

 

        

\- Другая Эбби, другая Эбби! – Эбби забегает в комнату отдыха как раз, когда Борин отвешивает Уорду очередной подзатыльник. Застыв с приоткрытым ртом, она не сразу находится, что сказать. – А Гиббс говорит, что подзатыльник наводит в мозгах просветление, - обращаясь к Дэймону, с сочувствием вспоминает она, тут же добавляя, - но я сама не пробовала. У нас Тони – специалист по этому вопросу, ему – на пользу, мне кажется…

\- Ты что-то нашла, Эббс? – почти тоном Гиббса перебивает ее Борин. Та важно кивает.

\- Мобильник, использующийся в качестве детонатора, одноразовый – его не отследить. Наполнением для бомбы послужил простой черный порох, который нигде не регистрируется. И потому, что ущерб от взрыва минимальный, - она уточняет, глядя на Уорда, - если не считать мертвого морпеха, то ясно, что действовал не супер-террорист.

\- А таковой и не требовался, - снова встревает Борин, - при таком-то количестве воспламеняющихся газов. Достаточно правильно установить заряд, чтобы прошла цепная реакция.

\- А вот  и нет, - хвостики раскачиваются в такт ее словам. – Принимая во внимание радиус поражения, устройство поместили именно в то место на мостике, где не могла возникнуть цепная реакция.

\- Или им просто повезло, - бормочет Борин.

\- Правило № 39, - снова не соглашается с ней Эбби. - Совпадений не существует. У подрывника были планы устройства платформы, - договаривает она.

\- Хорошая работа, Эббс, Гиббс уже в курсе?

\- Да и МакГи выяснил, что планы платформы были скачаны при помощи того же вируса, который я нашла в системе. – Все это она уже договаривает в спину агента Борин и ее верного оруженосца, - его автор сейчас в гавани, агент Борин…

 

        

\- Босс, мисс Бентон призналась в участии в организации взрывов в 10  биотехнических лабораторий, - МакГи, вспотевший от напряжения, но невероятно гордый полученным результатом, возвращается из допросной, - Эбби удалось найти на ее компьютере чертежи, планы расстановки зарядов.  При обыске на яхте Береговая Охрана обнаружила тайник с «вегетарианским напалмом» - черный порох, бензин и мыло. Но – никакой связи с нашим взрывом.

\- Отправим ее завтра в Бюро, - постановляет Гиббс, - это дело за отделом Фарннела, пусть они ее дожимают.

\- Гиббс! – Эбби почти бегом появляется перед его столом, - скажи, что я молодец!

 -Ты  умница, Эбби.

\- Спасибо, я знаю. Детонатор, что вы с агентом Борин нашли на платформе, при взрыве сплавился с тем, в чем находилась бомба.

\- Можешь сказать – что это?

\- Конечно, благодаря Даки, - она энергично кивает, - вернее, тому металлическому осколку, который он нашел на теле жертвы. И это не обычный осколок, а часть запорного механизма замка. И вместе с частичками выделанной  кожи осетра мы получим очень дорогой  дипломат.  Я проверила по базе, кто из сотрудников компании в последние полгода покупал такие дипломаты, фамилия в списке всего одна.

\- Мистер Бретт Криви, - выводя его фотографию на экран, комментирует МакГи, - юрист-консул компании.

 

 

         Вечером, в быстро пустеющем здании NCIS, где Тони усердно перебирает что-то в ящиках своего стола, Гиббс, остановившись над ним, все-таки спрашивает, - Правило № 27, ДиНоззо… У вас – по какому варианту?

\- Наверное, по второму, босс, - Тони облегченно выдыхает, поднимая голову, - я не мог сказать, Зива запретила…

 

 ***

         - Эй, малыш, а ты что же… - Бэйли приглаживая с приговором подбежавшего Стрелка, кивает на радостно галдящую компанию постояльцев Кайла, резвящихся на газоне во дворе его магазина.

\- Тебя ждал, - Кайл подошел, дружелюбно наблюдая за счастливым ретривером. – Экий ты, друг, аристократ. Пират бы уже давно все тут обрычал и облаял бы.

Бэйли присел, глядя в золотые, все понимающие, глаза, - Ты уж привыкай, друг, служба… - оглядевшись вокруг, он поднимает взгляд на стоящего рядом Кайла, – ты хороший человек. Поэтому, хочу предложить тебе… в общем, посмотришь сам.

\- Давай, удиви меня.

\- Недавно погиб мой друг… армейский друг.

\- Я слышал, - кивает тот.

\- Остались – жена, пес, дом и автомастерская.

\- Я ничего не понимаю в машинах, Бэйли.

\- А их там уже и нет, - поднявшись и гладя Стрелка по голове, он продолжает, - а ты не хочешь попытаться организовать там приют? Место хорошее, на въезде-выезде Балтимор. Лили – хозяйка, любит животных, и была медсестрой, лет пять назад.

Кайл ерошит волосы со знакомым выражением делового энтузиазма, Бэйли кивает, - Вот-вот, подумай, а я подскачу завтра. Давай, Стрелок, домой…

 

 

         - По-моему, у Джетро существует на этот счет правило, - Даки, усаживаясь рядом с Зивой, обращает внимание на четкий визуальный контроль периметра и хлопает ее по руке, - я не помню номер, но они за нами не поедут.

\- Правило № 35, доктор Маллард, и вы правы – наша компания наблюдателей не интересует. – Зива выруливает на освещенную трассу, - за тремя машинами… будут ждать в адресе…

 

 

Автомобиль выезжает из переулка, плавно сворачивая на шоссе. Проследив за удаляющимися красными огоньками задних фар, Бэйли неторопливо переключает передачу, заводя мотор.

Проследить тех, кто пас Зиву, оказалось несложно, слишком несложно для такого плотного ведения объекта. Это настораживало, создавалось ощущение, что и здесь контр-агенты напрашивались на то, чтобы их личности установили.  Сегодняшняя смена – почти незаметный черно-серый БМВ, с тремя пассажирами на борту производит странное впечатление. Бэйли по опыту знает, для наблюдения двоих агентов более чем достаточно, зачем сажать третьего? Если только это не снайпер-наблюдатель.

Проводив Зиву с великолепным эскортом из трех машин легкой улыбкой, Бэйли переключает внимание на объект – куда они поедут, в какой адрес, где они будут ее ждать? Ответы на вопросы находятся быстро, автомобиль, не сворачивая на дорогу, ведущую к  дому ДиНоззо, в скоростном режиме добирается до окраины, в район Анакостии. 

\- Интересно, - бормочет сам с собой Бэйли, - они дом снимают или купили?

У четвертого по счету крыльца они останавливаются, также почти строем скрываясь в доме.

\- МакГи, не спрашивая, - не раздумывая, произносит он в трубку, - сделай мне одолжение…

Дома в Анакостии стоят жилыми кварталами, и проехать незамеченным практически невозможно. Выбрав темный дом по-соседству с тем, в котором скрылись его объекты, Бэйли тихо выбирается из машины, не закрывая дверь – звуки в ночной тишине разносятся на мили вокруг. Выбранный им – явно пустует и, обойдя его кругом, он оказывается под окном интересующего его дома.

\- … я не могу обещать ее сотрудничество, мадам, - голос говорившего напоминает Бэйли о чем-то, но, отодвинув эту мысль на потом, он прислушался, - потому что она не будет с нами работать. Поверьте мне, мадам, я знаю – о чем говорю.

Шторы на окнах чуть всколыхнулись, странно держать открытым окно в конце ноября. Замерев, он почти забывает, как дышать, потому что говоривший по телефону стоит, буквально, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Нет, мадам, сейчас уже поздно что-то предпринимать, хотя бы, потому что она – агент Бюро. Даже наша слежка вполне может быть расценена, как терроризм. Мое мнение? Мы упустили время. Да… в тот год ее можно было бы хоть как-то уговорить, если бы не Элай Давид…

Значит, он был прав и речь таки идет о Зиве, узнать бы еще – кто и с кем…  Сделав несколько фотографий, он снова звонит МакГи, - еще одно одолжение и я от тебя отстану. Да, я перешлю тебе снимки.

Завибрировавший телефон отвлекает его и Бэйли, отойдя в густую тень стены соседнего дома, отвечает, - да, МакГи… все понял, спасибо. Да, для Зивы. Постарайся не посвящать в это Тони, пока.   

Убрав телефон, он возвращается в машину. Где-то определенно он слышал этот голос раньше – Имхотеп, так сказал МакГи. Ассоциации не всплывали, но что-то не дает покоя – манера и стиль речи, они ему знакомы.

 

         _Это было давно, можно сказать, в прошлой жизни. Граница Пакистана – проходной двор для тех, кто хочет уйти с арены боевых действий. Наверное, поэтому он торчит здесь уже пятый месяц. При взгляде на эти горы хочется кого-нибудь убить. И довольно-таки регулярно ему предоставляется эта возможность. Он не спрашивает имен, они его не интересуют. С него вполне достаточно того, что полковник Лэтам выкладывает на его стол очередное досье из архивов_ _NCIS_ _или ФБР, или АНБ со словами, - и этот выскользнул у них из рук. Улик не хватает, пока будут собирать, он уйдет._

_\- Не уйдет, - негромко отвечает он, изучая очередной маршрут очередной мишени. Сколько их было, он не помнит, на втором десятке он бросил считать. Наверное, они заслуживали смерти, не ему об этом судить._

_Как-то поздно ночью,  тогда еще Джонатан Коул, возвращается на базу через город, напрямую. Днем городишко словно вымирает, скрываясь от жаркого солнца и чужих пришлых взглядов, ночью же жизнь снова возвращается сюда. На него смотрят  косо, местные знают – кто он и чем занимается здесь._

_\- Мы сделаем то, обещали, - полковник, в такое время и не на базе? Что именно заставляет его скрыться в ближайшем переулке и не высовываться – инстинкт или недавно выработанная привычка знать чуть больше остальных, просто на всякий случай, так и остается загадкой._

_Мимо его укрытия Лэтам и его собеседник проходят, не спеша, как бы прогуливаясь._

_\- У вас – хороший стрелок. – Лица говорившего не разглядеть, только странный, нетипичный для этой местности выговор, с характерным мягким  «р-р» и чуть растянутыми гласными. Ближний Восток…Араб или египтянин…_

_\- Плохих не держим, - без лишнего пафоса, просто констатируя этот факт, отзывается полковник. – Главное, он не задает вопросов, как это было с предыдущим стрелком._

_\- Он, действительно, верит в то, что убирает тех, кого не могут задержать власти вашей страны?_

_\- Даже если это не так – Коул достаточно умен, чтобы держать свои домыслы при себе._

_\- А что будет, когда он все-таки начнет задавать вопросы?_

_\- Не начнет. Не успеет. Еще парочка заданий и мы его тихо выведем из игры._

Вывести «по-тихому» у них тогда не получилось, он оказался в Фантом 9, а после произошла  вся эта история с Эй-Джей и  NCIS. Но этот голос, голос Имхотепа, он точно слышал там.

 

 

         - Тим, смотри, эта юбка длинная, у меня таких нет, - приложив юбку к себе, Эбби разглаживает складки от упаковки, - похоже на серебряное кружево… и кофточка… - вертясь перед зеркалом в спальне, где на мягкой софе полулежит МакГи.

\- Да-да, очень, - невпопад отзывается он.

\- Это Энди привез, - не пытаясь возмущаться, Эбби присаживается рядом, - мне и Зиве. Ей – платье, знаешь, такое… тоже сверкает и блестит, только в сторону золота. Закрой их, - опустив ладонь ему на глаза, негромко произносит она, - все образуется. Ну, поругают немножко…Если бы я не затащила тебя на тот концерт…

\- А если бы я надел куртку с карманами на молнии и положил документы отдельно от кошелька, - спустив ее ладонь с глаз, он смотрит внимательно в близкие глаза подруги. – Гиббс их просто выложил мне на стол. А по правилам нужен запрос генеральному инспектору…

\- У тебя бы вытащили кошелек, Тим! – обнимает его Эбби, - ты такой ротозей. Слава богу и Гиббсу – все в порядке. Сделаем тебе потайной кармашек, в трусах, тогда твое удостоверение всегда будет при тебе.

        

 

         - Так…индейка – обязательно, суп с гренками, пирог с черникой…

\- Свекор, - Зива прерывает Энди, изучающего предполагаемое меню планируемого застолья. – Тони в детстве жил в сельской местности? – тот воззрился на нее в явном недоумении.

\- Не понимаю…

Расставляя посуду, она взглянула мельком,  настойчиво повторяя, - он жил довольно долго именно в деревне, я заметила – он не новичок, неплохо разбирался во всем, что касалось сельской жизни.

Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, она произносит тихо, - как сказал бы Сандавал – на фазенде он, как дома. У вас ведь нет в семье фермеров?

\- Нет, - ДиНоззо-старший откладывает список блюд в сторону, - в нашей семье все – горожане. Думаю, отец неплохо знал лес, работал там с охотниками. А Тони… - задумавшись, он тоже погружается в воспоминания, - На каникулах он, обычно, бывал у своих однокашников. И, как мне помнится, больше всего – у сына английского пэра, кажется, в Йоркшире.

\- Да, это многое объясняет, - Зива взялась за полотенце, Энди помолчал, -  Я не чувствовал себя виноватым, дорогая. В той жизни, что я вел, ребенку места не было, а с деньгами, которые я доставал, у него все складывалось неплохо. К нему хорошо относились, он подружился с местным управляющим.

Зива гладит свекра по плечу. – Тони у нас дружелюбный и любознательный. Я просто спросила, Энтони. Что там у вас дальше в вашем списке – включите свое печенье…

 

        

         Уже подъезжая к дому, Сандавал понял, что вечер предстоит необычный. Над кухонным входом горит свет, на газоне кто-то ходит и у дома стоит две незнакомые  машины. Плотнее прижав кобуру под курткой, Сандавал неслышно проскользнул к входу на крыльцо.

\- Нет, мэм, всех мы не устроим, обезьянку и кроликов мы определим в ветлечебницу, а крыс и морских свинок…

Донна убрал пистолет и, хлопнув дверью, воззвал, - Терри! Я – дома! - Едва не наступив на, мирно похрустывающего цветком, кролика и рассмотрев другую живность  в прихожей, кивнул сам себе, - понятно… Лаборатория научного центра переехала к нам.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - из комнаты вышел охранник, увидел копошащихся на ковре грызунов и застыл, перестав жевать.

\- Садитесь, офицер, - Сандавал забрал у него бутерброд, - вижу, вы по-прежнему на линии огня.

\- Я думал, служба спасения животных их уже запаковала, - лицо его выражало крайнюю степень терпения.

\- Вот что, Хоукинс, - полуобняв того за плечи, Донна разворачивается по направлению к двери, - давайте я выведу вас и езжайте домой.

\- Очень вам благодарен, сэр! А…?

\- Я договорюсь с вашей начальницей, - провожая его до машины.

Когда он возвращается, Тереза сидит на диване в гостиной, удрученно рассматривая оставшихся на постой.

\- Никто не берет, - жалуется она, подразумевая в муже последнюю инстанцию.

\- Что ж, - не обманывает он ее надежд, - мы предполагаем, а Бог – располагает. Устроим их в коридоре, под лестницей, по-моему, в гараже есть что-то похожее на клетку.

\- Ты – мой рыцарь! – повиснув на нем, продолжая жаловаться. – Спасатели называется! Давайте их усыпим, мэм, они наверное заразные…

\- А это так? – чуть отстранившись, Донна заглядывает в лицо.

\- На них испытывали препараты от диабета, - с упреком в глазах отзывается она.

\- Выглядят они неплохо, - погладив ее по голове, как маленькую, он улыбается, - так что, может и лекарство удачное, Терри.

Она согласно боднула его из-под его руки, - Ужинать придется всухомятку.

\- В доме нет воды? – и, видя, как возвращается к ней хорошее настроение, благодушно подтверждает, - Значит, все прекрасно…

 

 

         Когда Бэйли подъезжает к дому Даки, «младшие» как раз собираются отчаливать.

\- Бэйли, ты все пропустил! – Эбби цепляется за руку Тима, балансируя на своих козлиных каблуках, - Энди привез нам с Зивой такие наряды, мы обязательно наденем их на завтрашний вечер.

\- Эбби, пойдем, я устал, - кутаясь в шарф, поскуливает МакГи.

\- Ах ты мой дорогой, - «волшебная обнимка» длится дольше обычного.

\- По-моему, Эбби задремала, - с улыбкой комментирует Бэйли, глазами находя вышедшую проводить их Зиву.

\- Тогда мы, пожалуй, поедем, - из-под вяло реагирующей на внешние раздражители Эбби, отзывается Тим, с пыхтением открывая дверь машины. – До завтра всем…

\- Энди, не хотите продегустировать  вино, которое так любезно привез для нас мистер Бэйли, - Даки кивает в ответ благодарному взгляду Зивы, уводя ДиНоззо-старшего внутрь дома.

 

\- Это обидно, Дональд, мне не верит собственный сын, - Старший открывает бутылку вина.

\- Несомненно, Энди, - доктор Маллард терпеливо кивает, - и кроме него – многие. Думаю, даже твои партнеры по аферам также не полагаются на твои обещания.

\- Как раз здесь, Дональд, все наоборот, - не смущаясь, возражает тот, возвращаясь к холодильнику.

\- Индейка… интересная  традиция, - он укладывает продукты, свезенные всеми участниками предстоящего застолья внутрь. – Сама жертвенная дань, кроме названия, естественно, похожа на несчастных аборигенов сей благодатной страны, так опрометчиво проявивших присущее им гостеприимство и благородство. – Он убирает в морозилку огромную тушку индейки в нарядном целлофане. – Я не горжусь принадлежностью к американской нации, - поясняет он слегка опешившему доктору Малларду. – Не люблю фарисеев – предпочитаю мошенничать в открытую.

\- Цинизм, дорогой Энди, другая сторона той же медали. Хотя, должен признать, в это время  мне особенно приятно, что я англичанин, - оба рассмеялись.

\- Жулики, мой дорогой Даки, самые честные люди – приходится работать без юристов и официоза.  Кстати, наш арендатор оплатил свою часть апартаментов вперед и впредь проблем с этим не предвидится.

\- Я бы не взял его на постой, Энди, - Даки смотрит неопределенно, - и не в восторге от вашей предприимчивости.

\- Картофельное пюре, надеюсь, брат Эбби сможет использовать его, - ДиНоззо-старший отправляет в большой мешок очередной целлофановый пакет. – Картошку надо варить целиком, предварительно накопав или имея точные сведения,  когда и кто это сделал  за тебя, - он взглянул серьезно, - арендатор – очень серьезный человек и, даже если надумает объявиться, хлопот нам будет немного.

– Да, Энди, - доктор Маллард проницательно взглянул из-под очков, вслед за ним, в сторону веранды, где уединились Бэйли и Зива, - хлопот у нас достаточно своих.

 

 

\- Имам Хаттани, кодовое имя Имхотеп, - проговаривает Зива, разглядывая фотографии, что привез ей Бэйли. На веранде почти темно, света от экрана мобильного недостаточно, но она не всматривалась, совсем. -  Он числится среди погибших агентов Моссад.

\- Я тоже, - безмятежно откликается Бэйли, - вернее, Джонатан Коул. Все относительно, особенно – у нас. Ты с ним враждовала?

\- Он – мой Наставник, - все еще глядя на фотографию в его телефоне, откликается Зива, - я многим обязана ему.

\- Между – могу  и надо – существенная разница, - резонно замечает Бэйли, - он инициировал наблюдение за тобой.

\- Возможно, хотел дать о себе знать, - задумчиво произносит она, - нужно это выяснить.

\- Как? Поехать и спросить? – иронизирует Бэйли, Зива качает головой.

\- Неразумно, но, по сути, верно. Могут ответить, а могут …

\- … и пристрелить, - соглашается он.

\- Нет, - возражает она, - не устраивали бы этот цирк со слежкой. Пристрелить проще всего, когда объект не подозревает о твоем существовании. Тогда и при расследовании, а оно неизбежно, если объект не в горячей точке, вопросов неуместных не возникнет.

\- Мне не понравилось то, как легко удалось отследить источник, - продолжает делиться впечатлениями Бэйли, - все как по нотам разыграно. Очень смахивает на ловушку.

\- Или на приглашение… - Зива смотрит в окно гостиной, где Даки и Энди что-то с увлечением обсуждают. – Ты вооружен?

\- Ты, конечно, не про мою Беретту спрашиваешь, - усмехается он, - да, отчего-то именно сегодня я прихватил с собой свою любимую пушку, она в багажнике. Что ты задумала?

\- Сходить в гости.

\- Сейчас?

Зива пожимает плечами, - почему нет? Ты там был, прикроешь.

\- Тони меня убьет, - произносит с сокрушенной улыбкой он, уже зная, что согласен.

\- Не успеет, - отзывается она, - Гиббс сделает это раньше…

 

 

         - А этот парнишка – Бэйли, явно не промах – привез хорошее вино и уволок девушку, - ДиНоззо-старший все-таки проверяет веранду, где с час уже  уединились Зива и новый член команды Гиббса, занявший ее место. Даки молчит, понимая, что решение принимать придется ему.

\- Тони, пока, звонить не будем.

Старший энергично поддерживает, - Ни в коем случае, он совсем во мне разочаруется.

\- Гиббс всегда все знает, - цитирует Даки, - как говорит наш Энтони. Надеюсь, и сейчас это именно так. Звоним Гиббсу…

 

        

\- Зива Давид… Я рад, что ты верно поняла меня, - он встречает ее на пороге.

\- Преследование – не лучший способ дать о себе знать. – Зива сумрачным взглядом скользит по окрестным домам жилого квартала Анакостии.

\- Когда лишен иной возможности… - он улыбается, но глаза остаются прежними, - хватаешься за сухую лиану.

\- Зачем ты здесь, Имам…

\- Уберечь тебя от ошибки, - видя, что она входить внутрь не торопится, Хаттани выходит на крыльцо, - очередной глупой ошибки…

\- Уберечь?! По какому праву ты – указываешь мне, как жить. – Зива подходит ближе, но тот стоит, не двигаясь.

\- По праву Мадриика, - проникновенно произносит он, - в тот день, когда ты оставила нас, выбрав этих людей, а не свою семью…

\- Выбор есть суть нашей жизни, так или иначе, - ее сумрачный взгляд скользит мимо.

\- Неверный выбор… ты снова делаешь его. Те люди, которых ты называешь своей семьей, под ударом сейчас.

\- Мы с Ариэль уже выяснили это – перед моим отъездом в Палестину, - мгновенно собирается она, - и все решили.

\- Директор Эрбаз давно и ничего не решает. – Хаттани произносит ее имя с легким презрением, как все мужчины Востока. – Она пешка и вынуждена исполнять то, что диктуют ей спецслужбы союзных стран. Угроза реальна и никуда не испарилась, - он испытующе смотрит на нее, - и главная ее причина – ты, Зива Давид, дочь своего отца.

\- Этого не изменишь, Имам, - облокотившись на перила, она вглядывается в темноту – Бэйли где-то рядом, и от осознания того, что она не одна, становится легче. – Я не могу объявить всем и каждому, что та бездна информации, коей владел мой отец, в бозе почила вместе с ним. Потому что мне – никто не поверит…

\- Поверят, если говорить будешь не ты! – Хаттани склонился к ней, пытаясь в темноте лицо разглядеть.

\- А ты ведь лукавишь, Имам, - нараспев, как на Востоке принято, произносит она, с улыбкой оскорбляя. - Ты скажешь – смотрите, у нас есть дочь Элая Давида. - Помолчав, произносит вдруг, - Имам, а твой шейх – Валиди знает, кто ты, на самом деле? Или он до сих пор уверен, что перевербовал агента Моссад?

\- Это – не тема нашего разговора.

\- Отчего же, - нащупав нужную точку, Зива продолжает, - давай поговорим об этом… Я знаю, кто на самом деле убил Араша Казми и могу случайно посвятить в  это Ариэль, и не только ее, - приблизившись вплотную, она ловит его взгляд. -  Я знаю, как ты думаешь, Мадриик, - говорит она, перейдя на идиш, -  ты сам научил меня. Я не угрожаю, напоминаю просто, что – знаю тебя. И вполне могу найти возможность поделиться этим знанием с уважаемым Валиди…А тогда уже никакое вмешательство твоей сиятельной госпожи тебе не поможет. Да и зная миссис Валиди в бытность ее Джин Бенуа, очень сомневаюсь в ее преданности…

\- Ты играешь с огнем.

\- Очень может быть, - легко соглашается она, - но в этом раунде выиграла я, так, Имам?

\- Мы уедем, - не возражает он, - и твоим близким не будет ничего угрожать, пока наши интересы не пересекутся. 

\- Это слишком шаткое равновесие.

\- Другого не будет, Зива, - он уже не приглашает ее в дом. – Согласись, худой мир…

\- И почему мы всегда живем по этому принципу…- она не рассчитывает на ответ. Усмехнувшись, Хаттани уточняет, - наименьшего зла? Потому что ему противостоять проще. Для открытого ведения боя нужны силы, а их, обычно, не хватает. Вот и уговариваем себя, что небольшой компромисс погоды не сделает, а сражение выиграть даст.

\- Компромисс ведет к пропасти, всегда. Ты сам учил меня так.

\- Ведет, да, - соглашается тот, - но ты не должна в нее падать. Балансируй…

\- … на лезвии бритвы…- договаривает она

        

 

\- И что это было? – Зива, притормозив, подбирает Бэйли на повороте у выезда из квартала. – Вы все обсудили?

\- Слежки больше не будет, - не вдается в подробности она. – Мы, можно сказать, пришли к компромиссу…

\- И ты от этого не в восторге, - резюмирует Бэйли, не глядя на нее.

\- Обещаний я не давала, - откликается она.

\- Но Хаттани, видимо, получил, что хотел, - замечает он. - На уступки, как правило, идут двое.

-  Невмешательство, - Зива говорит неохотно.

\- Даже так... – не развивая больше эту тему, он предлагает, - может, поедем чуть быстрее? Думается, даже при той увлеченности беседой, наше внезапное отсутствие было зафиксировано. – Зива ощутимо прибавляет газ, Бэйли, проверив ремень безопасности, ухмыляется, - хорошо, если Тони еще не в курсе.

\- Гиббс, - односложно отзывается Зива, - к нему и поедем.

 

        

\- Авантюристы…- это и первый подзатыльник для Бэйли, встречает их прямо в дверях дома Гиббса.

\- Энди или Даки? – пройдя внутрь, спрашивает она.

\- Тони здесь? – потирая затылок, веселится Бэйли.

\- Подразумевалось, что ты за ней приглядываешь, - тихо пеняет ему Гиббс, - а не идешь на дело вместе с ней. Чайник на плите, Зива, пиво…

\- …в холодильнике, - отзывается она, возвращаясь с двумя открытыми бутылками и чашкой дымящегося кофе. – Имам Хаттани теперь работает на Валиди. Энди привез мне фотографии от шейха, я не успела вам сказать.

\- В чем ты ему уступила?

\- Мы не трогаем их, они – нас. По возможности.

\- Непересечение интересов, - формулирует по-своему Бэйли, практически не притрагиваясь к пиву, - обычно это звучит так. И это – до поры, до времени.

\- Что у него есть на тебя?

\- Ничего, - качает головой она, - он почти слово в слово речь директора Эрбаз повторил. Пока я здесь, мое присутствие – угроза для всех вас.

\- Глупости, - Гиббс поднимается, - мы всегда на линии огня… Ты…

\- Я подожду Тони здесь… - интонация не вопросительная и Гиббс просто кивает, возвращаясь на кухню.

\- И что у нас в ближайших планах? – настроение Бэйли передается и ей, улыбнувшись в ответ, пожимает плечами.

\- Работать, я  думаю. Пока дают возможность.

\- Пока дают…- задумчиво повторяет он, - и когда перестанут. Работа – то, что привязывает нас к жизни, - потерев глаза, он поднимает взгляд на нее, - не слушай меня, поздними ночами во мне просыпается философ.

Ответив ему внимательным взглядом, Зива замечает, - нет, ты прав – работа. И – семья… - шум подъезжающей машины прерывает их.

\- А вот и твой … Тони, - Бэйли  поднимается навстречу чуть более, чем обычно, взъерошенному агенту ДиНоззо.

 

        

\- Да, папа…она уже здесь, что делать – не может без меня. Да, прямо вылитый  ты в молодости… передам… привет Даки и … спасибо, - Тони убирает телефон и, перехватив взгляд Гиббса, парирует, - Правило № 101, босс.

\- Скорее, № 16, ДиНоззо, - он охватывает взглядом всю компанию, - Бэйли – ночуешь здесь, а вы – домой.

\- Есть, босс…

        

 

На этот раз за рулем он, и автомобиль даже по полупустым ночным улицам идет не спеша. Тони, выворачивая на очередной перекресток, с тревогой поглядывает в зеркало.

\- Хвостов больше не будет, - негромко комментирует она. – Как и Моисеевой Стражи.

\- Ты что-то сделала, - делает вполне разумный вывод из ее слов он, - поэтому и у Гиббса оказалась. А стажер? Он с тобой был?

\- Да, - она улыбается мимолетному удовлетворению, мелькнувшему на его лице, - эта слежка была приглашением, от Хаттани.

Резко вильнув, автомобиль съезжает к тротуару, Тони, не выдержав, останавливается, - тот Хаттани?!

\- Вижу, ты помнишь…

\- Трудно это забыть. Зачем он появился?

\- Он работает на Валиди, Энди, сам не подозревая, предупредил меня. – Зива, повернувшись к мужу, смотрит пристально, - его интерес сродни интересам Ариэль. – Тони беспокойно ерзает, явно не решаясь спросить о том, что на языке вертится, она проводит ладонью по его щеке таким знакомым движением. – Мы нашли несколько общих тем. Не волнуйся, Тони, у нас – все хорошо.

 

        

                  

\- Не спится, - Гиббс не поворачивается на звук шагов, Бэйли привычно присаживается на ступеньки.

\- Тебе тоже, - катая пустую кружку меж ладоней, он продолжает, - не могу заставить себя …

\- Забыть? – за него договаривает Гиббс, очередную доску на верстаке пристроив, - и не сможешь. Все, что ты сделал, остается с тобой.

\- Правило? – одними глазами усмехается Бэйли.

\- № 26, - кивок головой, - важно не то, что ты сделал, а то – что ты оставил там, - рубанок берет доску чуть глубже, чем необходимо и стружка выходит с особой завитушкой.  Подобрав, Бэйли рассеянно ломает ее пальцами, чуть тревожно глядя на Гиббса.

\- Я встречался с Хаттани раньше, несколько лет назад, в Пакистане.

\- Фантом 9?

\- Не совсем, - помедлив, он говорит чуть сбивчиво, словно торопясь высказаться, - после той миссии с Джагом, Лэтам пришел за мной.

\- Снайпер? – одно слово – простой кивок.

\- Объекты я не считал. Мне не хотелось думать о них – не  как о мишенях. Хаттани приезжал к Лэтаму, тайно. И про Моссад не было сказано ни слова.

\- Двойной агент.

\- Думаю, более – чем двойной. По последним данным он работает на Валиди, Зива думает, что его туда заслал Моссад, я его слышал с Лэтамом…

\- А это, как минимум, вербовка ЦРУ, - присев рядом, Гиббс вытирает руки, - ну, что же, и эту информацию будем держать в качестве приоритетной. А теперь – хватит разговоров.

\- Отбой по вахтам? – мельком глянув на часы, он поднимается, - вообще-то, меньше четырех часов лучше не спать.

\- Иногда и часа достаточно, - чуть подтолкнув его в спину, напутствует Гиббс, - вперед, марш.

 

 

         - Мы теперь совсем не говорим о работе… Да-да, мы и раньше о ней не говорили! – Тони, глядя в замкнутое лицо жены, ускоряет темп, - но в этом не было необходимости – ты и так все знала.

\- Тони, правила № 3 и 4, - Зива взгляда не отвела, по-обыкновению предпочитая открытое противостояние, - и потом, что тебя интересует в текучке Бюро – ты можешь узнать без моего участия.

\- Да, но с тобой будет быстрее, - не сдается Тони, - и вообще, есть правило  № 51, - он расхаживает перед, прочно обосновавшейся на диване, Зивой, раздражаясь от нарочито-спокойного ее вида и тона. – Раньше я хотя бы ориентировался в происходящем, сводя воедино свои наблюдения и впечатления и твои отговорки, поступки и … - он замолкает, договаривая жестами и ожидая вердикта.

Зива глубоко вздыхает, - Нам давно не следовало работать вместе, Тони… и в Моссад я отказалась от тебя сама, - она смотрит бестрепетно на оторопевшего мужа. – С самого начала – ты все время хорохоришься и геройствуешь не по делу, и чем дальше – все больше и  хуже… - она останавливает его, не давая затеять перепалку. – Ты вовсе не такой безбашенный и бесшабашный разгильдяй, какого часто изображаешь. Но со мной ты стал походить на него больше обычного, а я… - она останавливается, подбирая слова. – Я готова убить каждого, кто так или иначе угрожает твоему «безоблачному» существованию… и это, к сожалению, не просто слова,  -  через «не могу» улыбнувшись, Зива  качает головой. – Как Гиббс и директор терпели столько лет…

\- Ерунда, - Тони очнулся, возвращаясь из ступора. – Мы отличные агенты, о таких только мечтать можно!

\- От скромности тебе не угрожает пострадать, - ловя себя на улыбке, резюмирует она.

\- Вот еще, - фыркает ДиНоззо, - но теперь, когда мы все выяснили, -  поясняя объединяющим жестом, - поговорили – о работе… Ты знаешь, что для меня ты – единственная и неповторимая, а я знаю, что ты это знаешь…может, нам все-таки, наконец, заняться тем, что касается только нас…

Зива рассмеялась, - неплохое начало…

\- Подожди, ты еще продолжения не знаешь…

 

         - Так что там о делах, -  Зива, подложив ладошку под щеку, рассматривает профиль мужа, - касающиеся только нас.

\- Спецагент Давид! Сделай вид, что ты не поняла – о чем я, хотя бы до утра.

\- Уже утро, ДиНоззо… и не ной – спать меньше четырех часов вредно.

\- А совсем не спать еще вреднее, - Тони кряхтит, поворачиваясь в кровати и укладываясь повыше. – Жаннин… Ты сказала, твой Имхотеп связан с ней, Моссад явно был в курсе предпринятого ею демарша в Берлине. Комбинация получается весьма красноречивая…

\- Да, и мы – в ее центре…

 

Сон… это, конечно, был сон и она это, должно быть, знала…

_Отец… Такой красивый, в нарядной рубашке, слева за него ухватилась Тали, прижимаясь смуглой щекой к плечу._

_\- Папа! Подождите! – кричит Зива, но отец строго смотрит и, поворачиваясь, говорит, - Смотри-ка, кто здесь…_

_Ари с,  угадывающейся за бравадой, внимательной готовностью быть сыном и братом, стоит рядом. Они собираются уйти, Талия тянет отца за руку и Ари, вдруг повернувшись, подмигивает ей…_

Зива резко садится в кровати, слезы остаются на ладонях, в комнате темно…

\- Скоро год… - Тони тоже садится, не дотрагиваясь, роняя слова, будто продолжая разговор. – Надо ехать… - теперь он обнимает ее. – Там луна ярче неона, звезды смотрят, как старые знакомые и ручей бормочет, пересказывая местные сплетни… Я скучаю… Мне кажется, что я вырос в том доме, наверное, Тим, Хаш, Хеська и даже Пискля – забыли нас.

\- О прошлом лучше не вспоминать, Тони, - Зива устраивается щекой на его ладони, - звери это понимают лучше людей, - и, опережая его желание устроить дискуссию, - Оно просто живет внутри, иногда напоминая о себе… Ты приедешь – они вспомнят тебя… если захотят…  

 

        

 

***

         - Босс, - МакГи, едва дождавшись его появления, принимается докладывать о результатах, - Бретт Криви  потерял все свои сбережения в финансовой пирамиде в прошлом году. Распродавал свое имущество, чтобы покрыть долги.

\- Акции компании – слишком большое искушении, - комментирует сидящий рядом ДиНоззо, - _Жадность это хорошо…_ \- цитирует он, тут же поясняя, - Гордон Гекко, Уолл-стрит, - и пожимает плечами, - а что? Люблю этот фильм.

Немного подождав продолжения, МакГи снова возвращается к подозреваемому, - Криви получил кучу денег, босс.

\- Определи «кучу».

\- Десятки миллионов. Я нашел их на оффшорном счете, оттуда же был оплачен чартерный рейс на Мальдивы, на сегодня.

\- Хорошая работа. Бэйли, со мной.

 

 

         - Мои люди заканчивают обыск в его доме, - агент Борин встречает его в коридоре за допросной. – Нашли черный порох и еще несколько предоплаченных телефонов. А также – планы платформы с возможными вариантами прохождения цепной реакции и точным местом установки, где она случиться не может. Спасибо, что позволил нам предъявить ему обвинения.

\- Платформа – твоя юрисдикция, Борин, - улыбается он, - наше только убийство.

\- Ему хватит и того, и другого. Надо же, из-за бабла устроить взрыв, там же нефть, представляешь, что было бы…

\- Цепной реакции не случилось – нам повезло.

\- Повезло… - Борин, думая о своем, по укоренившейся привычке рассматривает залив. – Планы на сегодняшний вечер?

Гиббс неопределенно пожимает  плечами, - как обычно. А у тебя? – проследив ее взгляд до Дэймона, он неуловимо улыбается. Не заметив этого, Борин кивает, - есть пара вариантов, обдумываю, пока.

\- Ты знаешь, где нас искать, - напоминает он, прощаясь.

 

 

         Сандавал застает жену на кухне, удрученно разглядывающую содержимое холодильника.

\- Мне казалось – я очень мало похожа на Бэт, по-видимому, кое-что я унаследовала через проклятые гены.

\- Почти пусто, - Донни заглянул через ее плечо внутрь, - ты ведь целый день торчишь в госпитале.

\- С этими взрывами – все вверх дном! Вру! Дело в том, что…- сделав серьезное лицо, он изображает сосредоточенное внимание, но Терри трудно обмануть. – Я, конечно, заказала полный праздничный набор, в ближайшем ресторане. – Тереза ловит его улыбку, - Донни, я оставила пакет в госпитале. Мама звонила – я не хочу сидеть сегодня дома… Сердишься? – уточняет она. – Куда мы пойдем?

\- Да есть тут одно место, где нас, в общем-то ждут. Давай, корми свой живой уголок, их я с собой не возьму… 

 

 

         - Ну, что, Тобиас, наша межведомственная «боевая единица» работает вполне успешно, опровергает бодрый лозунг всех спецслужб.

\- Каждый сам за себя, - Фарннел скептически уточняет, - ты о террористке из «зеленых»? Там еще копать и копать – биржевые махинации, бандитизм…

\- Морское министерство не присутствует, - улыбается Гиббс, - развлекайся сам.

\- Я думал – ты пригласишь меня на «семейный» ужин, - ворчливо замечает Фарннел, ежась от ветра…

\- Членов семьи, Тобиас, не зовут. Ты знаешь время и место… Увидимся…

 

 

         - МакГи, подожди, Даки просил еще вина захватить! – нагруженная пакетами, коробочками и упаковками Эбби появляется из лифта, остановившись прямо перед столом Бэйли.

\- Мы заедем в винную лавку по дороге, - пыхтит он, натыкаясь носом на завернутые в клочки фольги свечи. – Эбби, Даки ведь не просил привозить свечи. Он сказал, у него есть все для украшения стола.

\- Это – необычные свечи, - бубнит она.

МакГи тут же разворачивается, - ты их все-таки взяла?!

\- Они с аромомаслами, - упорствует она, этот спор, похоже, длится у них не первый день. Тим закатывает глаза, - мы не спросили, у Энди может быть аллергия, Тони начнет чихать, как в прошлый раз… - он пытается оставить сверток на столе все еще незамеченного ими Бэйли.

\- Я их возле себя поставлю! – выдергивает она свечки из его рук. – Можно подумать, мои свечи заняли все вот это место. Это – твои электронные устройства!

\- Но ведь музыку мы можем послушать! У Даки сплошная классика и нет компьютера!

\- Вино могу купить я, - подает реплику Бэйли, вызывая у «младших» временный ступор, - если я, конечно, не буду лишним…

\- Тим, ты ему не сказал?! – Эбби сбрасывает пакеты прямо на стол перед Бэйли, развернувшись к МакГи. Тот принимается мямлить что-то невнятное, - Не сказал! Скотт… да, можно звать тебя Скотт, это ведь твое имя? – дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, она продолжает, - все приходят сегодня к Даки. Никого не зовут, рады всем, всегда. Ты идешь с нами, это не обсуждается. Тим, бери вот это и это, - распределив пакеты поровну между ними, Эбби берет под руки обоих. – Идем к Даки…

 

         - Доктор Маллард, куда поставить картофельный салат? – Палмер, удерживая двумя руками большую салатницу, накрытую полиэтиленом, поясняет, - Брина сказала спросить вас.

\- Давайте сюда, Джимми, - Даки раздвигает блюдо с запеченной кукурузой и большую тарелку с горкой картофельных оладьев, - у нас сегодня представлена картошка на любой, самый взыскательный вкус. Как там индейка, вы не проверяли?

\- Брина сказала – не соваться, - с очаровательной откровенностью делится он, - а еще, наш запрос на усыновление одобрен, и мы теперь стоим в очереди. Правда, когда это случится – никто точно сказать не может.

\- Мои поздравления, Джимми, - доктор Маллард обнимает своего подопечного, - уверен, из вас двоих выйдут замечательные родители.

\- Спасибо, доктор Маллард, - помявшись, он добавляет, - а еще мы хотели бы просить вас стать крестным… ну, не прямо сейчас, а когда нам дадут ребенка, и мы решим его крестить…

\- Конечно, мой дорогой, конечно, - Даки поспешно снимает очки, протирая глаза и их заодно, Палмер проделывает тоже самое. – Кажется, гости начинают съезжаться, прошу вас, Джимми, встретьте их…

 

         - Донни, подожди, держи бутылку, - Терри сует ему в руки подарочный пакет с вином, удобнее перехватывая упаковку с пирожными, - нет, все-таки, мы зря сюда пришли. Нас не звали…

\- … а мы приперлись, - подмигивает ей муж, - не оставаться же голодными в День Благодарения.

\- Могли бы в ресторан пойти, - с запоздалым раскаяньем сокрушается она.

\- И Даки вам бы этого не простил, - звучит чуть позади и уже у высокого крыльца их нагоняют Тони и Зива, - привет, Сандавал.

\- Зива, Тони, - с улыбкой отвечает на рукопожатие ДиНоззо он. – Терри, это агент ДиНоззо, муж Зивы.

\- Тоже агент, - сочувственно произносит она, - значит, дома вы не бываете совсем, все время на работе.

\- Тони – агент Морпола, -  негромко отвечает Зива, - так что, иногда нам даже удается согласовать наши графики.

\- Сандавал, ты футбол смотришь? – вклинивается, резко меняя тему, Тони, - сегодня же – игра!

\- Тони, не строй из себя болельщика, ты даже не знаешь, в каком виде спорта соревнуются две команды.

\- Мы будем смотреть футбол, - уточняющий взгляд в сторону неуверенно-улыбающегося Донны, - так ведь, Сандавал?

\- Ребята… - Палмер довольно давно стоит у распахнутой двери, - как вы вовремя, входите, мы вас ждем…

\- А Гиббс – здесь? – на всякий случай интересуется ДиНоззо, с опаской потирая зудящий затылок.

\- Еще нет, - жизнерадостно улыбается Палмер, - скоро обещал быть.

\- Тогда, Даки,  куда вы прячете телевизор?

 

         - Нет, Кайл, это совсем не тот шкаф… Спроси у Луки, он подскажет… Нет, я приду позднее… Ничего, справишься, ты ведь уже почти всех знаешь… - Эбби делает большие глаза Бэйли, ведущему машину, поясняя, - Ужин – с семьей, праздничный, у Кайла он первый. Съезжаться начали еще в понедельник,  я его всю неделю домой таскала, чтобы он перезнакомился.

\- Ты молодец, Эбби, - улыбается Бэйли, переводя взгляд на МакГи, - а у тебя, Тим,  слышал – есть сестра…

\- Она учится, - немного агрессивно реагирует тот, помня поползновения Эбби, - а сейчас на практике, в Новом Орлеане.

\- Красивый город, - замечает Бэйли, аккуратно паркуясь перед домом Даки, и помогая Эбби с ее ценным грузом.  ДиНоззо-старший выходит на крыльцо, встречая их. – Вечер добрый, мистер ДиНоззо, - как всегда вежливо говори Тим, озвучивая приветствие от всех сразу. – Мы опоздали, простите…

\- Нет-нет, еще нет, - спешит успокоить их Энди, - еще нет Гиббса. Тони и новый напарник Зивы «играют в нормальную жизнь», по меткому выражению моей невестки, - принимая у Эбби ее длинное пальто и с радостью обозревая обновки, что сам привез, продолжает, - Дональд и его Джимми увлеклись сравнительным анализом влияния культуры индейцев на нашу цивилизацию, а девочки, кажется, чем-то заняты в спальне.

\- Я пойду к ним, - с готовностью передав все пакеты МакГи, ретируется Эбби.

\- Давай мне их сюда, Тим, - предлагает Энди, но МакГи мотает головой, - Вы просто покажите, куда положить.

 

         - У вас, между прочим, дверь не заперта, - Фарннел появляется в гостиной, когда к застолью уже почти все готово.

\- О, Тобиас, дорогой, - Даки поднимается навстречу очередному незваному гостю, - проходите.

\- А я – не один, - сообщает Фарннел, пропуская вперед агента Борин, с непривычно неуверенной улыбкой на лице. – Столкнулся с ними возле вашего дома, доктор Маллард.

\- С ними? – привязывается к словам ДиНоззо и тут же комментирует появление Дэймона, - а-а, Т1000… _I_ _’_ _ll_ _be_ _back_ _…_ ой! – последнее относится к подзатыльнику, прилетевшему от жены. – Агент Давид, а это уже называется рукоприкладством!

\- Тобиас, … м-м, агент Борин, мистер Уорд, - Даки, на правах гостеприимного хозяина, приглашающим жестом указывает на заставленный снедью стол, - проходите же, здесь всем рады, особенно – сегодня.  Ну, что – будем садиться… Гиббс, думаю, вот-вот подойдет…

 

         Еще незамеченный остальными, Гиббс останавливается в коридоре, из темноты за праздничной суетой наблюдая… Взгляд его скользит по  родным лицам, по лицам тех, кто вошел в их тесный круг, увеличивая и укрепляя его.

Случайный прохожий, заглянувший в этот миг в окно, увидел бы обычную для Дня Благодарения картину семейного ужина. Старшее поколение – дядюшки и молодящаяся тетушка с другом.  Сын с невесткой и младшая дочь с другом, племянник с женой и еще один сын с друзьями… Большая семья…  Гиббс, улыбнувшись, делает шаг в круг света, ДиНоззо озвучивает то, что у всех на уме, - Где вы так задержались, босс?

\- Булочки, - лаконично поясняет тот, высыпая в ближайшую тарелку ароматно пахнущий хлеб, - я заехал за ними, в этот раз…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Сезон 11 эпизод 6

** Сезон 11 эпизод 6 **

        

_Вашингтон, середина декабря 2013_

 

***

         Удостоверение агента NCIS и значок с глухим стуком ложатся на стол, Бэйли поднимает смеющийся взгляд на Гиббса.

\- Уже? Сейчас?

\- Что там у тебя, стажер? – ДиНоззо ревниво протискивается в узкий проход в торце стола, для лучшего обзора, - нет! Босс!? Серьезно?!? Еще и полугода не прошло… - подзатыльник объясняет то, на что не хватает слов.

\- У нас нет нового дела, босс?

\- Займитесь текучкой, - стоя у подножья лестницы, отвечает Гиббс, – ДиНоззо, за тобой – вон та стопка дел. – Директор сверху наблюдает, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот поднимется.

\- Поздравляю, - МакГи тоже подходит ближе, - когда  я получил значок, мне казалось – я взлечу от радости.

\- Закрой рот, Воздушный шарик по имени Тим, - приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы, наставительным тоном произносит ДиНоззо, - сейчас не об этом надо говорить. Стажер получил значок, а это значит…

\- Что тебе надо просмотреть целую стопку дел, - перебивает его МакГи, направляясь к своему столу, - а мне их в реестр занести.

\- Вот учишь тебя, МакДвоечник, учишь, - сокрушенно вздыхает Тони, - а все бестолку. Бэйли? – бросая полный надежд взгляд на улыбающегося нового агента NCIS.

\- Согласен, Тони, - кивает тот, - значок – это серьезно. Знаешь хорошее место?

\- Ты задал верный вопрос, _мой юный падаван_ , - Тони «садится на любимого конька», - сегодня я проведу вас злачными лабиринтами ночного Вашингтона…

Закатив глаза, МакГи едва ли не ехидно напоминает, - А Зива допустит такой квест, а Тони-Колоброд?

\- Сегодня – среда, МакСказочник, - назидательным тоном отзывается он, - и мне кажется, твоя ведьмочка  тебе – другую компанию предпочтет, - заметив, как явно скис «младший», Тони бодро заканчивает, - так что у нас нынче вырисовывается знатная мужская компания. Как думаешь, стажер, сделаем из этого  Короля Эльфов – Охотника за привидениями, за одну ночь?

\- Попытаться стоит, Тони, - с очаровательными ямочками на щеках соглашается Бэйли.

 

 

         - Что случилось, Леон? – глядя на резвящихся, словно старшеклассники в песочнице, трех своих агентов, Гиббс обращается к директору. – В Лос-Анджелесе, что пошло не так?

\- Они упустили подозреваемого, - директор злиться, - Кален не прокачал ситуацию до логического конца и тот выскользнул, буквально, сквозь пальцы. По косвенным данным – от Бюро, мы знаем, что у него назначена встреча в Вашингтоне. Агенты прибудут для сопровождения дела.

\- Кален?

\- Нет, - лицо директора принимает кислое выражение, - Хетти получила от Морроу выговор, возможно, приедут агенты Кензи и Дикс, а также – агент из Бюро.

\- Нам тут «агентов из Бюро» и своих хватает, - комментирует Гиббс, - отдел Фарннела – в курсе?

\- Работаете по этому делу в прежнем составе, - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся говорит Вэнс, - только с вами еще будут три дополнительных агента.

\- Не надо было соглашаться на эту работу, - Гиббс вздыхает, - пусть Бюро игралось в шпионов самостоятельно.

\- При всем нашем желании, Гиббс, это было невозможно, - Леон стоит рядом, тоже разглядывая «красную» группу агентов внизу. – Инициатива исходила от  регионального филиала Бюро в Калифорнии, а это – считай одна треть всего управления, подотчетная напрямую министру внутренних дел.

\- Вот именно, - перебивает Гиббс, - мы здесь никак не вписываемся.

\- Связи подозреваемого с Ближним Востоком очевидны, подозрение на  радикально настроенные формирования. Это наша епархия.

\- Тогда – почему не ЦРУ или АНБ?

\- Не знаю, Гиббс. Завтра прибудет агент и обрисует подробности.

\- Мне это не нравится, Леон, - повернув голову, Гиббс останавливает на нем взгляд, - у нас слишком много неожиданностей, которые мы вынуждены потом разгребать, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – нервничая, Леон начинает говорить короткими фразами. – Отказать? Сейчас?

\- Разведка, Леон, - по-прежнему спокойно и уверенно напоминает Гиббс, - она все также эффективна, временами. 

\- И кого ты намереваешься «бросить на амбразуры»?

\- Я отдал значок и удостоверение агента Бэйли, - Вэнс едва заметно хмурится, Гиббс понимает это по-своему, - мы брали его не для того, чтобы он сидел положенный срок в стажерах, Леон. Бэйли – первоклассный агент.

\- Мне не нужно напоминать об этом, Гиббс! Меня беспокоит реакция на это.

\- Дело Коула ушло из архивов, - внизу ДиНоззо последним гасит лампу над своим столом и поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с боссом.

\- Парсонс? Ты веришь его обещанию?

\- Нет, - кивнув в ответ, Гиббс поворачивается к директору, - но он продолжит сотрудничать.

 

 

         - Наконец-то, среда! Куда мы пойдем, Зива? – Эбби дожидается подругу прямо у входа и уже в пальто. Та, окинув ее внимательным взглядом, отмечая – и плоскую подошву ботинок, и тщательно расчесанные, без привычных хвостиков, волосы, кивает. - Поменяла прическу, тебе идет.  Мы ведь собирались ехать с твоим братом, Кайлом, к Лили Гаррет…

\- Нет! – Эбби энергично мотает головой. – Сначала я хочу посидеть где-нибудь.

\- Ладно, поехали к нам, посидим дома, - снова к ней присмотревшись, Зива улыбается, - приготовим что-нибудь вкусненькое.

\- Почти ничего не изменилось, - Эбби прошлась по квартире. – Мы тут с Энди убирались немного, когда вы… ну, в общем… Привет, Кейт, хорошо выглядишь.

\- Ты позвонила Кайлу? – Зива ушла на кухню и Эбби плетется следом.

\- Еще вчера, - она взялась чистить овощи и, глядя на бутылку вина, пообещала, - напьюсь сегодня, а то все только ко мне отсыпаться ходят.

\- А кто повезет вас с Тимом домой, когда они вернутся, на Тони я бы не рассчитывала. – Эбби отвернулась.

\- У МакГи свидание, он не придет.

Зива отложила в сторону ингредиенты тушеного мяса, - рассказывай…

         - Делайла… Представляешь? А Тимоти – даже не Самсон … я смотрела в Интернете. – Эбби качает головой, - у нее допуск 3 категории, а Тим дуреет от секретности.

\- Эбби, - Зива накрывает ее руки своими, - подожди. Чего ты хочешь? – подружка в явной растерянности смотрит на нее.

\- Не знаю …

\- Вот именно. А определиться придется, рано или поздно. – Зива помолчала. – Состояние «мы – друзья» самый приятный вариант взаимоотношений, включает все преимущества близких отношений без жестких ограничений и обязательств. Я знаю, о чем говорю, дорогая.

Эбби с несчастным видом шмыгнула носом, - Мне что, придти к МакГи и заявить, что я здесь останусь навсегда.

\- Не думаю, что это его повергнет в шок, - терпеливо парирует Зива, - он привык к твоим закидонам. И они его развлекают… я о другом… - она убедилась, что Эбби внимает ей. – Дали-лы… тут масса вариантов – игнорируешь, принимаешь к сведению, плетешь интриги, противостоишь, объявляешь войну…

\- А что делаешь ты?

\- Стараюсь не ревновать, - с улыбкой отзывается она, - а если получается плохо, тогда – как обычно, «контролировать ситуацию и себя в ней». Рецептов много, - продолжает она невесело, - и в то же время, верно и обратное – уникальных нет.

Вздохнув, Эбби снова берется за овощи, - давай уже поставим мясо в духовку…

 

        

\- Ты обещал экскурсию по злачным местам Вашингтона, - небольшой бар в нескольких минутах езды от NavyYard  никак не подпадает под это определение.

\- Наверное, я пойду, - тихо, но отчетливо, произносит Тим, отставляя едва тронутый бокал пива в сторону, - пораньше лягу спать…

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, МакЗануда, - перебивает его нытье Тони, - мы договорились – мужская компания весело проводит время… Ключевое слово – весело… А ты рушишь все планы…

\- Ну да,  вот  стоит сейчас позвонить Зиве, - не отступает МакГи, - и тебя не будет волновать «мужская компания».

\- Правило № 25, МакГи, - Тони досадливо морщится, - и я не буду оспаривать твое утверждение, мой друг… _Женщины… Пока ты смотришь на них, ты живешь…_ «Запах женщины», Аль Пачино…- взгляд его останавливается на новоявленном агенте. – Ну, а ты, стажер, что скажешь? Мы еще не слышали ничего внятного на эту тему, от тебя…

Неопределенная улыбка в качестве ответа совсем не удовлетворяет любопытства ДиНоззо.

\- Надеюсь, что наши мужские разговоры ничем не задевают твою тонкую душевную организацию, стажер?

\- Если ты так пытаешься выяснить мои предпочтения, Тони, - все также улыбаясь, отвечает, наконец, Бэйли, - то можешь успокоиться – я традиционен в своих взглядах. И – в основном, согласен с тобой.

\- Аллилуйя! Нашего полку прибыло, - Тони кивает бармену, требуя новой порции пива. – Ты не похож на ловеласа, но – определенно, ты не гик, как наш МакЗнайка, - с удовольствием отхлебнув, он продолжает, -  так что, давай, расскажи нам о своих похождениях, красавчик.

\- Да нечего особо рассказывать, - просто отвечает он, - Джулия в этой области преуспела значительно больше меня. – Отпив пива, он улыбается, - трудно заниматься личной жизнью, когда отвечаешь за финансы семьи. Ну, там – деньги сантехнику за чистку труб, жалованье няни, карманные деньги для  всех и оплата счетов.

\- Тебе бы в банкиры, - комментирует Тони, в попытке обстановку разрядить. Бэйли согласно кивает, - да, но бесплатно у нас учат только за государственный счет.

\- Армия? – проникнувшись его проблемами, понимающе вздыхает МакГи.

\- Иного пути просто не было, - Бэйли качает головой, - но это неважно, на самом деле. Мы же пришли хорошо провести вечер, Тони, играешь в бильярд? 

\- И что – у тебя девушек вообще не было? – продолжает «светскую» беседу ДиНоззо, выстроив шары правильным треугольником и меля кий, - даже потом, когда служил?

Мимолетное воспоминание, почти незаметное на его лице, почти сразу скрытое улыбкой, - Конечно, Тони, как у всех призывников. Я ведь бывал в увольнениях, пятерку – в угол, - отправив обещанный шар в лузу, Бэйли поднимает на него смеющийся взгляд. –  Многие из них были расстроены моим отъездом.

ДиНоззо понимающе кивает, - когда я покидал университетский городок, меня провожали толпы рыдающих девушек. Десятка от борта. - Бросив взгляд на терпеливо сидящего неподалеку Тима, он продолжает, - а вот МакГи провожали только бородатые профессора, правда, МакГик?

\- У тебя устаревшие представления о преподавателях, Тони, - с неожиданно таинственным видом отзывается тот, - среди них встречаются интересные женщины.

\- Наш МакГи так  представляет себе студенческую жизнь, - прицелившись по восьмерке, он промахивается и удар переходит к Бэйли, - умные разговоры, учеба и девушки, застегнутые на все пуговицы.

\- Партия, Тони, - тот в явном замешательстве разворачивается к столу – пока разглагольствовал, Бэйли забил черную восьмерку в лузу. – Хочешь отыграться?

\- Не люблю наступать на свои же грабли, - оставляя кий на столе, Тони  возвращается к МакГи, - напомни мне в следующий раз, МакВинчестер, чтобы я со стажером и в покер играть не садился.

\- Зря, - присев напротив, Бэйли пожимает плечами, - я плохо блефую.

Зазвонивший у МакГи телефон прерывает их, - Да? Нет, я сегодня не приду… - отвернувшись, он понижает голос, вызывая живейший интерес ДиНоззо, - потому что не могу… нет, мы в самом центре расследования… уровень допуска здесь роли не играет… я не могу!

\- И что это все было, МакСекретник? – стоит только МакГи убрать телефон, как Тони начинает приставать с расспросами, - это не наша ведьмочка, потому что она, конечно, в курсе, что мы ничего не расследуем.

\- Это Делайла, - едва слышно отзывается МакГи.

\- Далила? – тут переиначивает ее имя Тони, - О, мой скромный Самсон, беги от нее, ибо несет она смерть… - досадливая гримаса Тима понимается им по-своему. – Ты знаешь, Бэйли, что нашему Тиму нельзя встречаться ни с кем, кроме нашей Эбби? Почему – это спрашиваешь ты. Потому что, каждая из его «дам» - отвечу я, хочет причинить ему вред. Или – добраться через него, до нас всех.

\- Это неправда! – вскидывается было МакГи, но ДиНоззо быстро перебивает.

\- Брось, МакГи, сам знаешь, что я прав. Только вспомни …

\- Не надо! – успевает остановить его Тим, - Делайла – не такая. Она из Министерства обороны, у нее очень высокий уровень допуска и именно, благодаря ей, нам удалось так много накопать на Парсонса.

\- МакГи! – голосом плохого трагика произносит Тони, - и ты – повелся… как всегда!

\- МакГи, ты сказал, что эта девушка передала тебе информацию на одного из ведущих юристов Следственного Комитета Министерства обороны? – тон Бэйли стал вдруг очень серьезным.

\- Да, - неуверенно кивает тот, - а что?

\- Нет, ничего, - сделав знак бармену, он переводит взгляд на него, - первое, чему учат при вербовке агента – дай то, что ему нужно, и он будет должен тебе.

\- Ты думаешь, она меня вербует?! – с ужасом переспрашивает Тим, Тони кивает со знанием дела.

\- Очень похоже на правду, стажер. Чего она хочет сейчас, МакГи?

\- Встретиться, - совсем растерявшись, сообщает Тим, - мы завтракали пару раз и теперь она предлагает …

\- Пообедать? – ехидно уточняет ДиНоззо, - не разочаровывай меня окончательно, МакНаивный…

\- Я не совсем дурак, Тони, - сердито отмахивается Тим, - и понял бы, если бы все было так, как ты говоришь! Ты вот прямо пережить не можешь тот факт, что кто-то кроме тебя может привлечь внимание противоположного пола.

\- Господи, МакГи, да я первым тебя поздравлю, если у тебя появится не Королева Эльфов, а нечто более материальное!

\- Так, парни, кончайте препираться, - виски, переданный барменом, приходится очень кстати, - давайте – за  мои погоны…

\- У меня есть – материальное, - бурчит Тим, оставляя последнее слово  в споре за собой.

 

 

         По дороге домой Тони сворачивает к бару, настроение после мужских посиделок стало отчего-то еще поганее, чем было до них.  Заказав виски, он пристально всматривается в свое  отражение в зеркальной стене за стойкой – все как-то не так идет, как надо. Опорожнив бокал, он заказывает по-новой – Зива, конечно, уже дома и ждет его, а он, вместо этого, почему-то сидит в баре в двух шагах от дома и глушит вискарь. Зива Давид… Прошло уже полгода, да нет – девять месяцев с тех пор, как Жаннин оказала ему такую услугу… с ней он не расплатится никогда… но, наверное, сейчас он начал понимать ее слова – о мести… Его Зива теперь не с ним, вернее – она с ним, но всего несколько часов в сутки, да и то – часть из них все-таки тратится на сон… Опрокинув еще один бокал виски, Тони решительно встает, что дается ему с трудом – хватит тратить драгоценное время на жалость к самому себе. Это вполне может подождать – до утра…

 

 

         - Надо было жениться сразу, как только ты засекла меня у вашего посольства. Кто бы мог подумать, что амазонка снизойдет до идеальной жены, - Тони попытался избежать подзатыльника, - голова и без того гудит.

\- Зато вечер удался на славу, - Зива помогает ему до дивана дойти, - Твоей голове, Тони, кроме тебя, мало что может повредить. Так уж ей повезло.

Он раздевается медленно, со сноровкой хорошо пьяного человека, она наблюдает за процессом без раздражения, с долей, присущей ей, здоровой иронии.

\- Хрустальная королева, - бормочет ДиНоззо, - утром я буду трезвым.

\- Несомненно, - не спорит Зива, - пределов совершенства не установлено, - она осторожно сопровождает его перемещения в сторону кровати. – Надеюсь, Бэйли и МакГи в лучшем состоянии, крепкий чай с лимоном им вряд ли подадут, – оставив стакан около него, она гасит свет.

 

         _Палестина, конечно, это был их дом…но, как часто бывает во сне, а почему-то он был уверен, что это – сон, выглядело все немного иначе…Но оливковую рощу он узнал бы и с закрытыми глазами… У Зивы отстраненное лицо и очень тревожные глаза… он говорит ей  о чем-то, пытается убедить, но она лишь плотнее сжимает губы да отводит сумрачный взгляд…_              

 

\- Тони? – вскидывается его Зива, когда он резким рывком садится в их неширокой кровати, - что?!

\- Ничего, - с досадой мотнув головой, обрывки ощущений от кошмара прогоняя, отзывается он, - спи, просто дурной сон…

\- Неудивительно, после вчерашнего, - негромко напоминает она, следом садясь, - расскажешь?

\- Не помню, - не глядя на нее, врет он, - чушь какая-то …Ты права, пить надо меньше, - взглянув на часы, энергично потирает лицо, - эх, уже вставать пора…

\- Еще есть минут десять, - терпеливо отзывается она, теплой ладонью накрывая его глаза, - не спеши…

 

 

         - Эбби, это ты? – Тим протирает глаза, сонно таращась на подругу, неожиданно возникшую на пороге. – Мы опаздываем?!

\- Еще нет, - она с деловым видом проходит в комнату и, старательно соблюдая дистанцию, сообщает. -  Ты один?

\- А кто у меня  может быть? – пригладив всклокоченные волосы, отзывается он.

\- Я не знаю. Но у меня в квартире огромный … жук, я не могу спокойно заснуть, поэтому – остаток ночи проведу у тебя. Не беспокойся, - останавливает она его попытку вставить хоть слово, - я прекрасно устроюсь здесь, на диване.

\- Эбби! – успевает вклиниться в паузу МакГи, - ты не боишься  жуков, мышей и вообще – всякую живность. Что происходит?

\- Ничего… то есть – у меня ничего. А у тебя – новая интересная жизнь,  друзья, завтраки, море общения… - его «все еще ничего» непонимающий взгляд не останавливает ее. – И я пришла сказать – я не против. Потому что, жизнь ведь не стоит на месте, все мы двигаемся вперед, встречаемся с кем-то…

\- Эбби… - упавшим голосом произносит он, но она его не слышит, - нет-нет, Тим, все хорошо, правда! Ты с кем-то встречаешься, я с кем-то встречаюсь – равновесие сохраняется, система стабильна, просто перешла на следующий уровень …

\- Ты с кем-то встречаешься?! – пожалуй, единственное, что он услышал из ее сумбурной речи.

\- Это неважно, на самом деле, - отмахивается она, продолжая вышагивать перед ним. – Ты и я … мы… все равно будем вместе, семья – она важнее всего остального, а ты, Тим, мой самый близкий …- «волшебная обнимка», как всегда, работает лучше слов.

МакГи молча гладит ее по волосам, она прячет лицо у него на груди, чтобы он не заметил ее мокрых от слез щек…

\- Ты не хочешь слушать меня сейчас, - негромко, но уверенно произносит вдруг он, - но я все равно скажу. Неважно, что ты слышишь обо мне, неважно – с кем видишь, - он заставляет ее посмотреть на себя, - но – это всегда будешь ты, Эбби…

\- Тогда я лягу здесь, - отзывается она, устраиваясь рядом с ним на кровати, - подвинься, МакГи…

 

 

         - Эй, парень, - Стрелок с энтузиазмом щенка запрыгивает на кровать, вытягиваясь на свободной половине во весь рост. – Да, дружок, мы снова бодрствуем…

С благодарностью зарывшись руками и лицом в мягкую теплую шерсть, он шепчет, - и надо было Тони затеяться со своими расспросами…

_\- Ты ведь Бэйли, да?_ – он заставляет себя открыть глаза, не желая вспоминать… Он принял это решение сам и некого винить. Когда Лэтам предложил ему «работу», единственным условием его было – дать знать семье, что он жив, но пропадет, надолго.

 

_\- Жена? – почти на ходу интересуется Лэтам. Он молчит, чуть дольше, чем нужно, решая для себя – стоит ли портить жизнь и ей._

_\- Нет, только братья и сестры, - отзывается он, наконец, - хочу, чтобы они были уверены, что я – жив…_

 Стрелок уже давно интенсивно вылизывает его лицо, Бэйли снова закрывает глаза, - малыш,  постой… 

Воспоминания ненужной толпой громоздятся в голове, вызванные нечаянным любопытством ДиНоззо, они тревожат давно упущенным и почти забытым…

 

_Ее яркая бейсболка  мелькает далеко впереди, - не торопись, сержант, тебе еще Стену форсировать… - сам себя пытается удержать он, но ноги не слушаются и эта ранняя пробежка, за час до подъема, уже не кажется идиотской затеей._

_\- Зачем ты пришел сюда? – много позже, в свободное послеобеденное время они сидят на той самой Стене, что брали с наскока утром. Кристина, дочь командира базы, полковника Джонаса, задает этот вопрос каждый раз, когда они видятся, а видятся они часто. – В армию приходят либо «служить и защищать», как мой отец, либо – отбыть положенный срок и получить привилегии не гражданке. Но и это не твой вариант._

_\- У меня вообще вариантов не было, - смеется он, чуть прижимая ее к себе._

_\- Ты еще можешь получить хорошую работу, - совершенно серьезно смотрит она, он качает головой, - Для этого надо долго и дорого учиться… А идти работать, как Чарли, тоже не для меня. Остается армия._

_\- Папа говорит, из тебя выйдет толк._

_\- Ну, раз папа говорит …- наклонившись ближе, он добавляет, - отец моей жены не может ошибаться…_

_\- Я не твоя жена, Бэй, - мягко отстраняясь, напоминает она._

_\- Нет? – он настойчив, - странно, а прошлой ночью мне так не показалось,  и позапрошлой тоже…_

_\- Нас увидят, - все еще пытается сопротивляться она, хотя выходит не очень. Легко обняв ее, Бэйли снова улыбается, - Разве что – с вертолета, которого, кстати, на базе нет._

Обнаружив, что задремал, Бэйли устраивается удобнее, обнимая пса, - да, Стрелок, Кристалл тебе бы понравилась… она любит собак …

 

 

         - Конец света! – Тони ерошит волосы на затылке, пытаясь инициировать сообразительность.

\- Связи, пока, нет, - отзывается Зива, откладывая бодро рапортующий об этом мобильник. Оба уставились в телевизионный экран, с энтузиазмом сообщающий об очередном природном катаклизме… только теперь это касалось непосредственно их – зима на Ближнем Востоке, Израиль, Палестина…главное – что они услышали…

\- А я все вспоминаю твои босые ноги и кучу цыплят вокруг, - Тони с ужасом смотрит на сплошной ковер из замерзших птиц под  снегом.

\- У нас есть сарай, - Зива отвернулась, - и потом, птиц немного…

Вздохнув, она торопит, - Собирайся, Тони, помочь мы ничем сейчас не можем, поэтому опаздывать смысла нет…

 

 

 

 

***

         Он просыпается в отвратительном настроении, тем более раздражаясь, что определенной причины для этого, вроде бы, нет… и вчера, и  неделю назад, и сегодня, надо думать, «статус кво» будет сохранен…

\- Кайла, Джаред! Не занимайте ванну, вашему отцу она понадобится прямо сейчас. – Вэнс усмехнулся, ожидая протестующих воплей – подразумевалось, что дети встают на полчаса раньше, и потащился прямиком в душ.

Намыливаясь, он прокручивал в голове вчерашний разговор с министром Морроу, все более проникаясь уверенностью в том, что его подразделение здесь, в Вашингтоне, по-прежнему, в «черном» списке. И вся эта подвешенная ситуация с приостановленным делом Гиббса и Парсонсом  не улучшает положения.  

-  Леон…

\- Клара… - обмен ежедневными лаконичными приветствиями заменяет обычные в обиходе слова и, это тоже очень устраивало обоих.

-  Доброе утро, - дети приветствуют его и Вэнс, проникаясь утренним настроением, окунается в будничную текучку – завтрак, школьный автобус, дневные планы и поручения.

\- Леон, я бы хотела показать детей знакомому врачу, - директор смотрит внимательно.

\- Что-нибудь не так?

\- «Не так» - уже скоро год, - тем же ровным тоном отзывается она. – Эстер – моя подруга, хороший врач, специалист по детским неврозам. Я хочу пригласить ее к нам, просто как подругу.

\- Когда меня не будет дома, - уточняет он.

\- Желательно.

\- Хорошо, но потом я должен буду поговорить с ней.

\- Безусловно, - объемистый пакет уже ждет его, - ваш ланч. Хорошего дня, Леон…

 

 

         - Он не пришел, отговорился занятостью, - лаконично сообщает Гиббс, выходя из кухни на звук открываемой двери. -. Кофе, Леон?

\- Мы снова не в чести?

\- Надеюсь, что это – не так. Что тебя привело ко мне, кроме естественного беспокойства?

\- Министр Морроу говорил с Хетти, - садясь на диван, произносит директор. – Это значит, что агентов из Лос-Анджелеса не будет.

Гиббс пожимает плечами. - Нам достаточно и своих. Фарннел теперь ведущий?

\- Как ты догадался? – маловыразительное лицо Гиббса  ему говорит о многом, - ну, да, конечно. Агент Бюро приедет через несколько часов, надо его встретить.

\- Думаю, Фарннел справится. Ты едешь на базу, Леон?

\- Тебя подвезти?

 

 

         - Убери с лица эту улыбку, МакТрезвенник, - стараясь не двигать головой, ворчит Тони, не снимая черных очков. – Грешно смеяться над больными людьми.

\- Здесь, кроме тебя, Тони, таких нет, - с все еще довольным видом замечает МакГи, тот хмуро косится на безмятежного Бэйли.

\- Мог бы и поддержать, из солидарности. Мы вообще-то вчера твои корочки обмывали. Всего сутки – агент, а уже отмежевываешься от команды…

\- Агент Бэйли солидарен со мной, - вступается за него Тим.

\- Солидарно или нет, - Гиббс снова появляется со стороны лестницы, ведущей в MTAG и кабинет директора, - но собирайтесь.

\- Дело, босс? – на всякий случай уточняет ДиНоззо, осторожно оборачиваясь всем корпусом. Пока он проделывает эту манипуляцию, Гиббс оказывается снова позади него, - умоляю, босс, давайте обойдемся без прочистки мозгов, хотя бы до обеда! Моя голова этого не выдержит… - ладонь Гиббса  ложится на его затылок.

\- Работа, ДиНоззо, - он снимает с него  очки, - лучшее лекарство. Вперед…

 

        

На подъезде к Анакостии непривычно многолюдно, много машин и толпящиеся люди.

\- Странно, Даки и Палмер еще не прибыли, - Тони рассматривает зону отцепления сквозь темные очки, - и откуда тогда коронер? Нет… агент Давид?

\- Агент ДиНоззо, - выходя за желтую ленту, Зива улыбается сразу всем, заботливым взглядом по мужу пройдясь, останавливается на черных очках. - Чай с лимоном не помог…

\- Не особо, - осторожно качает головой он. – Что ты здесь делаешь, да еще раньше нас?

\- Сопровождаю агента Бюро из Калифорнии. Это подозреваемый, которого они упустили в Лос-Анджелесе, - она кивает подошедшему Гиббсу, - я про Бюро, Гиббс.

\- Да нет, наши тоже постарались, -   не соглашается тот, - только вот, почему юрисдикция ваша, агент, когда жертва – морпех?

\- Мы просто оказались здесь первыми, - отвечает, вместо Зивы, молодая женщина с бляхой Бюро на поясе.

Резкий выдох слышат, разве что стоящие неподалеку от Бэйли, МакГи и ДиНоззо. Зива, заметив явное замешательство своей подопечной, произносит, - Агент Калифорнийского отделения Бюро Кристина Джонас – агенты Морской полиции, с которой мы будем сотрудничать, на всех этапах расследования…

\- Морская полиция? – не отрывая взгляда от Бэйли, уточняет она, - а – специальный  агент Гиббс?

\- Рад знакомству, агент Джонас, - Гиббс тоже видит то усилие, с которым она заставляет себя не смотреть на Бэйли. Да и тот выглядит, если не виноватым, то каким-то «взъерошенным». – ДиНоззо, Бэйли, МакГи – работа ждет…

\- Уже идем, босс, - за всех отзывается Тони и, приобняв Бэйли за плечи, благо рост позволяет покровительственный тон, любопытствует, - Твоя подружка? Из-за чего разбежались, хотела женить тебя на себе, перед самой армией?

\- Отвали, ДиНоззо! – резко сбросив его руку, пожалуй, впервые теряет самообладание Бэйли.

\- Бэйли, – ровный тон Гиббса звучит, как приказ, тот разворачивается в ожидании «вводной»,  - Даки и Палмер застряли в пробке на въезде, встреть.

Благодарно кивнув в ответ, он исчезает в толпе зевак, агент Бюро, вынужденно из вида его потеряв, переводит взгляд на Гиббса.

\- Рассказывайте, агент Джонас, желательно, все и с подробностями…

 

        

\- Видите, Бэйли, здесь очень узкий проезд и поэтому часто бывают заторы, - автомобиль с надписью «отдел коронеров NCIS», наконец, благополучно паркуется рядом с таким же, но из Бюро.  – Мистер Палмер, Джимми, отключите ваши наушники и присоединяйтесь к нам, нас ждет клиент.

\- Он же не торопится, - как ему кажется – весело, шутит Палмер, после успешной сдачи экзамена по психологическому профилированию он чувствует небывалый подъем. - И за задержку не будет требовать снизить плату за обслуживание. Потому у нас оно бесплатное! – он опять смеется над собственной остротой, предлагая и им присоединиться, - обслуживание, доктор Маллард, у нас – бесплатное…

\- Определенно, женитьба вам пошла на пользу, Джимми, - качает головой Даки, пробираясь по зарослям к трупу. – Ваша жизнерадостность просто бьет через край.

\- Мне казалось, обстановку нужно немного разрядить, - тут же сник Палмер, доставая инструменты для обследования тела. – Простите, доктор Маллард.

\- Не извиняйтесь, Джимми, - присев рядом с трупом, отзывается Даки, - радоваться каждому дню, просто потому что он есть – редкий дар. Не теряйте его, мистер Палмер. – Тот, смутившись, кивает, Даки, продолжая осмотр, произносит, - Что у тебя, Джетро?

\- Это моя реплика, Дак, - замечает подошедший Гиббс.

\- Обычно это так, - соглашается тот, снизу вверх глядя на стоящую рядом агента Джонас. - Но, надеюсь, ты намереваешься познакомить нас с этой милой молодой женщиной, что стоит неподалеку.

\- Агент Джонас, доктор Маллард, - протягивая руку, сама представляется она, - Калифорнийское отделение Бюро.

\- Простите, дорогая, что не отвечаю на ваше приветствие, - Даки демонстрирует руки в перчатках, - мы с вашим подопечным немного заняты.

\- Так, что у нас, Дак?

\- Ножевое ранение, - доктор Маллард с помощью Палмера слегка приподнимает тело, - подло и жестоко, Джетро.

\- Как любое убийство.

\- Да, по-видимому, наша жертва доверяла ему или ей.

\- Это могла быть женщина? – перебивает его агент Джонас.

\- Я не могу сказать сейчас точно, мисс Джонас, потому что еще не делал вскрытие, - доброжелательно отвечает Даки, продолжая комментировать свои наблюдения. - Убийца был позади, схватил за шею и слегка придушил, а после – всадил нож,  по самую рукоять.

\- Остался синяк – отпечаток, - снова жизнерадостно сообщает Палмер, - Эбби сможет привязать орудие, когда вы его найдете… агент Гиббс, - медленно умолкая под его пристальным взглядом.

\- МакГи, - окликает Гиббс, - личность установил?

\- Да, это – наш… - Тим читает прямо с экрана, - агент на борту, прикомандирован к авианосцу «USSRonaldReagan» порт приписки Сан-Диего, Калифорния.

\- Имя, МакГи…

\- Томас Кросс, - МакГи  поднимает взгляд от экрана, - вы его знали, босс?

\- Нет, но это не упрощает дела. Агент Джонас, объясните, наконец внятно, причину вашего приезда сюда!

\- Вы собираетесь разговаривать прямо здесь? – Гиббс разводит руками в своеобычной манере.

\- Вас что-то не устраивает, агент?

\- Количество участников нашей дискуссии.

\- На базе их меньше не станет, – развернувшись, он обращается к собирающемуся Даки, - закончили? Хорошо.  ДиНоззо?

\- Мы с Бэйли задержимся, босс, - подходя ближе, отвечает тот, - вдруг свидетели найдутся.

\- Зива, - Гиббс кивает на реплику Тони, - едете за нами, на своей машине. По дороге отзвонись Фарннелу.

\- Уже, Гиббс, - лаконично отзывается она.

 

        

\- Думаешь, она тебя узнала, - продолжает монолог ДиНоззо, потому что Бэйли прочно отмалчивается, предпочитая не замечать откровенных намеков Тони. – Ты ведь вряд ли сильно изменился, разве что – пластика. Признавайся, Бэйли!

\- Смотри, занавески качаются, - замечает тот, проходя внутрь отгороженного углового участка в конце улицы, прямо по диагонали от места убийства, - мне кажется, нас высматривали и ждут. Зайдем?

 

        

\- Может, немного сбросите скорость, агент Давид? – судорожно вцепившись в ремень, Кристина напряженно смотрит на дорогу, буквально, пролетающую под колеса их машины. – Мы ведь не опаздываем.

\- Можно просто – Зива, - отвечает она, немного нажимая на педаль тормоза, - и Гиббс едет быстро, а он просил следовать за ним.

\- Агент Гиббс… - покосившись на спутницу, Зива молча ждет продолжения. – Насколько ему можно доверять?

\- А насколько можно доверять вам? – снова прибавив скорость, Зива с легкостью обгоняет роскошную «Ламборгини», - Гиббса я знаю восемь лет, вас впервые увидела несколько часов назад…

\- Справедливо, - вдруг улыбается  она.

\- В Анакостии, когда прибыла команда NCIS, - спрашивает было Зива, но Кристина ее перебивает, - Я обозналась… Вернее, мне показалось, что я увидела кого-то … он погиб, давно.

\- Говорят, у каждого из нас есть двойники, - опередив многотонный грузовик на пару секунд, Зива вписывается в поворот, въезжая в тоннель.

\- Да, так говорят, - окликается Кристин.

 

 

         - МакГи, мне нужна информация обо всех женщинах-офицерах флота, откомандированных в Ирак и Афганистан за последние пять лет, - Гиббс поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида, стараясь, чтобы Зива его не обгоняла. - Сразу, как приедем.

\- Это уйма данных, - поймав взгляд Гиббса, он покорно кивает, - что я ищу?

\- Количество командировок, неожиданные вызовы, странные обстоятельства, - автомобиль сворачивает к воротам NavyYard. – Список – лично мне!

\- Хорошо, босс.

Задержавшись в гараже, Гиббс отвечает на телефонный звонок, - Что ты хочешь? Один раз у нас уже ничего не получилось – по твоей инициативе. Хорошо, через полчаса, там же.

 

        

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, - ДиНоззо вышагивает рядом с Бэйли, - что ты неплохо ориентируешься в этом квартале.

\- Может, потому что я здесь бывал раньше, - вполне миролюбиво отзывается Бэйли, - та милая дама, что так подробно описала произошедшее, говорила, как мне кажется, вот об этом доме, - остановившись напротив дома, в который три недели назад так и не вошла Зива.

\- Ну, сейчас он пустует, - пиная табличку с надписью «Сдается» и координатами риэлтерской конторы, кисло замечает Тони, - придется доехать до них.

\- Или просто позвонить, - кивает на номер телефона Бэйли.

\- Так это была твоя подружка, - ожидая ответа, продолжает дискутировать ДиНоззо, - которой ты что-то пообещал… Да, здравствуйте, вас беспокоит очень специальный агент NCIS ДиНоззо…

Отойдя на пару шагов, Бэйли закуривает, не вслушиваясь в подробности беседы Тони и риэлтера,  прекрасно зная, что именно тот сейчас выяснит. Сигаретный дым жжет глаза и царапает горло, отвернувшись, Бэйли затягивается, очень стараясь не думать …

 

         _\- Ты уезжаешь в пятницу? – Кристина дрожит и, кажется, что это от пронизывающего ветра._

_\- Я вернусь, - согревая дыханием ее пальцы, отвечает он, - и тогда мы все расскажем твоему отцу._

_\- Я могу подождать, - она улыбается, - отец   не будет настаивать…_

_\- Даже если будет, - Бэйли притягивает ее к  себе, обнимая, - я не позволю._

_\- Спецвойска, снайперская переподготовка, - она тихонько шевелится в его руках, - это звучит так серьезно, Бэй…_

_\- Эй, - приподняв ее лицо за подбородок, он пристально смотрит ей в глаза, -  Где бы я ни был… это просто география… Я вернусь, Кристалл, обещаю тебе._

                                                                                                                                  

\- Эй, стажер, о чем замечтался? – хлопок по спине выводит Бэйли из задумчивости. – Я поговорил с замечательной девушкой по имени Хлоя, и она была очень мила и переслала мне на почту все документы, касающиеся этого дома. Поехали на базу, там продолжим.

 

 

         - Ты  меняешь решения, словно флюгер, - Гиббс благодарно кивает старой негритянке, что подливает свежий кофе в его чашку, - Парсонс, уверен, что на этот раз не ошибся в принятом решении?

\- Я отказался от встречи не по собственной воле, - дождавшись, пока и ему нальют кофе, он принимается оправдываться, - мне  намекнули, открытым текстом, чтобы я свел к минимуму наши контакты.

\- И ты сразу сделал так, как тебе велели, - усмехается Гиббс.

\- Просто проявил гибкость, - не соглашается Парсонс, - и первым делом пришел к тебе.

\- Так что у тебя, Парсонс?

\- Твое дело, Гиббс, - убедившись, что владеет его вниманием, он продолжает, - Генеральный прокурор приостановил его на неопределенный срок и АНБ зацепились за это. Они пришлют своего агента для проверки соответствия уровня секретности дел и допуска сотрудников.

\- А – нормальным языком?

\- Вы дали значок новому стажеру.

\- Понятно. Когда это свалится нам на голову? – кофе давно остыл. Парсонс пожимает плечами, - я не знаю, прости. Насколько я вообще понял, агент будет из аналитического отдела, но к SecNav она имеет какое-то отношение.

\- Она?

\- Агент Элли Бишоп, - оставив деньги за кофе на стойке, он поднимается, - это все, чем я могу помочь, пока. Если будет что-то новое…

Кивнув на прощание, Гиббс допивает свой кофе, не двигаясь с места. Что-то очень знакомое мерещится ему в этом имени.     

 

 

         - А где Гиббс, МакГи? – Зива вместе с Кристиной появляется из лифта  минут десять спустя. – Мы же шли за вами.

\- Ему позвонили, видимо, назначили встречу, - не отрываясь от монитора, комментирует тот, - Босс скоро вернется, располагайтесь, пока можете выпить кофе или чай, в комнате отдыха.

\- Спасибо, агент МакГи, - сдержанно кивает она, - я подожду здесь, если вы не против.

\- Это стол Гиббса, - осторожно косясь в сторону лифта, как будто ожидая, что босс вот-вот оттуда материализуется, предупреждает он, - босс не разрешает посторонним…

\- Сядьте за мой, - прерывает его Зива, - то есть, за стол агента Бэйли.

Его имя снова вызывает у агента Бюро странную, на взгляд Зивы, реакцию.

\- Агент Бэйли, давно он здесь? – с каким-то прямо болезненным любопытством, Кристина устраивается на его месте.

\- Где-то с полгода, - сдержанно отвечает Зива, отвлекаясь на вибрирующий телефон. – Да, директор, мы здесь… хорошо, сейчас… - и, заметив, что Кристина собирается следом идти, качает головой, - нет, директор Вэнс хочет меня видеть по текущим совместным делам Бюро и NCIS, с вами он встретится чуть позже, когда Гиббс вернется. МакГи!

\- А? – тот на секунду отвлекается от изучения полученных данных по просьбе Гиббса, - да-да, я пригляжу…

То, что он видит в документах, совсем не нравится ему, потому что – эти фамилии, не все, а лишь некоторые, он видел и помнит. Причем, не просто видел в каких-то документах, а сам эти документы заполнял, по просьбе… Мотнув головой, МакГи снова запускает поиск по заданным боссом параметрам, в надежде отсеять лишние и случайные имена. Потому что иначе получается, что Тони снова оказался прав!

\- Делайла, - отвернувшись от откровенно заскучавшей Кристины, почти шепчет он в трубку, - нет, ничего у нас не случилось, кроме очередного дела… да, и нам бы встретиться, лучше сейчас… хорошо, буду через десять минут.

 

 

         Проводив немного удивленным взглядом озабоченного, а оттого ничего не замечающего, МакГи агент Джонас осталась в отделе одна…

 

_\- Этого не может быть! – она почти сумела сдержаться, когда отец за завтраком вскользь упомянул о том, что подразделение снайперов, в котором последние три месяца числился их бывший курсант Скотт Бэйли Сэллинджер, попало под массированную бомбардировку и почти никому не удалось спастись. Во всяком случае, Бэйли в этом «списке счастливчиков» нет. – Он же обещал мне! Он обещал…_

 

С определенной точки зрения она сказала агенту Давид правду – она, действительно, не знает того, кого здесь называют агентом Бэйли.

 

 

         - Директор…- Зива замерла на пороге в ожидании приглашения.          

\- Агент Давид, - Вэнс, открыв дверь, дает распоряжение секретарю и, проследив, чтобы она ушла, выключает запись и устанавливает полное блокирование кабинета. – Садись, Зива... как ты живешь?

Она помолчала, понимая, что речь идет не об обычном «как дела», - Согласно оперативной установке – «Внимание, опасность!».

\- И как это, - Вэнс смотрит внимательно, - переживает ДиНоззо?

\- Как всегда, - его имя вызывает привычную улыбку на лице, - с энтузиазмом и в полной боевой – мы ведь напарники.

\- Ну да – главное правило… - кивает тот. Оба помолчали, объединенные общими воспоминаниями.

\- Их не вернуть, директор, - негромко произносит Зива, - и, думаю, чтобы действовать, придется вспомнить Правило № 44.

 Вэнс отвернулся, - я никому не доверяю, даже себе. И потом – Кайла и Джаред еще не оправились после … Джеки…

\- Поручите это кому-нибудь из команды, - предлагает она. Вэнс усмехнулся.

\- Опять Гиббсу…- и решительно меняя тему, - Мы должны действовать на опережение. Боднер ведь просто – фигура на доске… офицер…

\- Король – тоже просто фигура, директор. Вы правы в одном, - она почти у двери, - лучшая защита – это нападение…

 

 

         - Куда вы дели моих агентов, - Гиббс появляется из лифта, окидывая отдел одним быстрым взглядом, - агент Джонас?

\- Никуда, - рассеянно откликается она, - ваш МакГи, кажется, куда-то сорвался, остальных здесь не было, а агент Давид – у директора.

\- Хорошо, пока мы ждем, давайте еще раз – о подробностях вашего дела.

\- На нелегалов мы вышли случайно, - с готовностью начинает Кристина, - одна из девушек стала свидетелем преступления и прокуратора вынужденно обратилась в эмиграционную службу. Так дело дошло до нас.

\- Связь с нами, - прерывает Гиббс, - откуда информация?

\- Выяснилось в ходе расследования, что уже несколько месяцев ведется переброска девушек и женщин из стран Ближнего Востока, преимущественно, Ирак и Афганистан, по документам женщин-офицеров морфлота. Причем, они продолжают жить по этим документам на «гражданке».

\- Использовались, в основном, документы контрактных и сверхсрочных видов службы, - продолжает вслух размышлять Гиббс, - потому что, там все достаточно условно, да и по истечении срока контракта офицер возвращается туда, откуда его призвали.

\- Да, все так, - Кристина поворачивается на громогласное появление ДиНоззо и Бэйли, - вы простите, агент Гиббс, мне сказали здесь можно выпить кофе…

\- Да, комната отдыха…- тоже заметив вернувшихся агентов, он окликает Бэйли, - Проводи агента Джонас, - и поворачивается к Тони, - Ну, что у нас?

 

        

\- Ты по-прежнему пьешь сладкий? – вопрос звучит настолько неожиданно, что Кристина, застыв, лишь молча смотрит на него. Поежившись, Бэйли отводит взгляд, - прости, я не должен был… - Налив ей кофе из автомата, он, не глядя в ее сторону, садится за столик. – Понимаю, что объяснить то, как я поступил с тобой, невозможно и все-таки, я хочу попытаться…

\- Прошу вас, - успевает остановить его она, - агент Бэйли? – получив утвердительный кивок, она  продолжает, - мне кажется, вы ошиблись, принимая меня за кого-то другого. 

\- Ошибаюсь – я? – Бэйли усмехнулся вдруг, поднимаясь. – Хорошо, значит, я должен извиниться, за свою навязчивость.

 

 

         - Босс, дом снимали для посольства Израиля, - Тони прочнее устраивается на собственном стуле, - где у нас наш агент Бюро Давид?

\- Здесь, - откликается еще с лестницы она, - директор хотел обсудить … - встретив внимательный взгляд мужа, кивает, - да, я знаю про этот дом, Ариэль упоминала о нем. К нашему текущему делу это не имеет отношения.

Гиббс смотрит молча, не перебивая. Тони же уточняет, - это когда директор Эрбаз звонила в последний раз? – Зива, взглядом ему ответив, продолжает, обращаясь к Гиббсу, - мне кажется, наша гостья что-то недоговаривает. И МакГи, искавший нечто, явно не то нашел.

\- Где он, ДиНоззо?

\- Без понятия, босс, - поднявшись, Тони подходит к столу Тима, - но мне не нравится, как он исчез. Компьютер включен и поиск все еще идет.

\- На экран, ДиНоззо, - отрывисто командует Гиббс.

\- Я попробую, босс, - пока он колдует над клавиатурой, Зива, поднырнув под его руку, нажимает определенную последовательность кнопок.

\- Мог бы запомнить за десять-то лет, - вполголоса бросает ему, разворачиваясь к экрану. – Здесь список…

\- Те фамилии, что выделены желтым, - неожиданно вступает Кристина, следом за Бэйли вернувшись в отдел, - последние … десять, по нашим данным, по этим документам проживают нелегально попавшие в нашу страну женщины с Ближнего Востока.

\- Вы понимаете, на что обрекаете их вашим расследованием? – ровный тон Зивы не обманывает никого из тех, кто хорошо ее знает, - их убьют, если уже не убили. Причем, с изощренностью, присущей только восточным мужчинам. Для восстановления чести семьи, - она подходит почти вплотную к растерявшейся Кристине, - им сожгут лицо кислотой, чтобы стереть их постыдный облик даже из памяти живущих.

\- А вы предлагаете сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? – не сдается Кристина. Зива пожимает плечами, - предлагаю не лезть туда, где вы ничего не смыслите. И я не о вас, конкретно, сейчас, агент Джонас.

\- А по делу у нас что-нибудь есть? – вмешивается Гиббс.

\- Агент NCIS«на борту» Томас Кросс, - вступает Бэйли, - идеальный послужной список, замечаний нет, последние дела не связаны с эмиграционной службой.

\- Зато замечен в неформальных связях, - Тони делает театральную паузу, щелкая пультом и выводя на экран фотографии, - с одной милой дамой, кажется, нам знакомой. Ой, а это не Далила?

Получив подзатыльник от Гиббса, он замолкает, еще и потому, что в отдел возвращается МакГи.

\- Простите, босс, - он тяжело плюхается на стул, - я виноват. Тони оказался прав, как всегда, я полный кретин! Там будет везде моя подпись и если …

\- МакГи! – резкий, как удар хлыста, тон Гиббса останавливает этот словесный поток.

Подняв на него несчастный взгляд, он несмело кивает, - да, босс?

\- По делу, - жестом указывая на экран, где все еще висит список из его компьютера.

\- А-а, ну да. Как вы и просили, я сопоставил списки женщин-офицеров, призывавшихся из запаса по специальным контрактам и списки тех, кто погиб или пропал без вести и признан погибшим. – МакГи выводит на экран выделенные фрагменты нескольких списков, - и получил много совпадений, особенно, за последние полгода. – Вздохнув, он продолжает, - и тут я заметил, что эти имена мне знакомы.

\- Стоп, МакГи, - снова прерывает его Гиббс, - кто и что подделал для документов нас не интересует, - Кристина попыталась было возразить, но безуспешно. Бэйли лишь улыбается, Тони с Зивой обмениваются взглядами, - Мы должны найти того, кто убил морпеха. За работу.

 

 

         - Тони, ты просил… - Эбби, как всегда, неожиданно материализуется в отделе, - снимки со спутника… Привет, Зива!

\- Вроде все живы, - с облегчением сообщает он, угадывая на распечатках знакомые очертания строений, одушевленные и неодушевленные предметы.     – Деньги понадобятся, конечно, - обещая тут же, - я достану…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивает его жена. – Агент Джонас, пойдемте, Бюро предоставило вам квартиру.

 

 

         - Босс, я хотел… - МакГи мнется перед его столом, не решаясь уйти, - вернее, я должен…

\- МакГи, Правила № 6, 8, 10, ну и 11!

\- А поговорить, босс… я хотел…- Гиббс прерывает его бормотание подзатыльником.

\- Ты – федеральный агент, МакГи, и все, кто знают тебя, неважно – близко или нет, так или иначе будут это использовать. Иногда ты сможешь контролировать ситуацию, иногда – нет… - помолчав, он продолжает, - в таком положении оказывается любой из нас, можешь мне поверить.

МакГи торопливо кивает, проглатывая вопросы, и Гиббс, глядя ему в лицо, уточняет, - все остальное – епархия Даки, можешь обратиться к Палмеру, он осваивает область психологических тенденций в правовой сфере и будет счастлив попрактиковаться.

МакГи нерешительно соглашается, - так я пойду, босс, - и, помявшись на распутье, все-таки спрашивает, - Агент Филдинг… Вы начнете служебное расследование?

\- У тебя есть материал, МакГи, для Правила № 38? – тот энергично мотает головой, - тогда этот вопрос будем решать  не мы и не здесь.

 

 

 

***

\- Отвезу вас на квартиру, ничего особенного – Бюро использует их для свидетелей, - Зива, по-обыкновению, стартует с места и, поглядывая на притихшую рядом спутницу, снижает скорость,  отыскивая удобную обочину. - Выйду, подышу, если вы не против, - объясняет она коллеге, давая той возможность успокоиться.

\- Я здесь подожду, - агент КБР, так она представляется, сидит сгорбившись и даже  не оборачиваясь.  Понимая, что стоять придется довольно долго, Зива  в очередной раз восхитившись рассудительностью шефа, отправившего ее сопровождать агента из Калифорнии одну, без Сандавала, возвращается к машине.

\- Вы знакомы с Бэйли или Коулом? – агент Джонас, вторжения не ожидая, торопливо прижав к лицу ладошки, извиняется.

\- Нервы… я уже говорила, ваш агент мне напомнил кое-кого…

\- Это я поняла, - продолжает натаивать Зива, - так Бэйли или Коула? – и с легкой досадой на себя поясняет, - Я работала в этой команде почти восемь лет, Бэйли  пришел на мое место. Познакомились мы раньше, когда он работал на правительство, под оперативным псевдонимом.

\- А почему вы ушли  из NCISв Бюро? – с жадным любопытством спрашивает Кристина.

\- Мой муж – член команды с самого ее основания, так что…

\- Муж… понятно. У меня тоже был муж… - Зива слушает с невольным участием нехитрую историю  чужой любви, читая новую знакомую, словно открытую книгу. Теперь, когда деловой облик был временно снят, перед ней исповедовалась добрая, милая и, в общем-то, бесхитростная девушка, к тому же, безнадежно романтичная.

\- Сейчас мы поедем на квартиру, отведенную вам, - предупреждает ее Зива, - оставлю вас привести себя в порядок, а сама съезжу – доложу шефу.

\- А можно на «ты»? – неуверенно спрашивает Кристина.

\- Охотно, - кивает Зива, - Кристин или Крис?

\- Крис – привычнее и… Зива, пожалуйста…

\- Бэйли я ничего не скажу, разумеется, - выводя машину на дорогу, она договаривает, - по своему опыту знаю – бывает так, чтобы защитить близкого человека, приходится с ним проститься…

 

 

         - Я не давала обещаний… просто хотела что-нибудь подарить, - Зива опять стоит, преклонив колени, в знакомой синагоге. Оставив агента Джонас в квартире Бюро, она, по какой-то неясной для самой себя причине, свернула сюда.

\- Чтобы ты знал – в сердце моем много всего…любовь, надежда, благодарность… - сосредоточившись, Зива вспоминает наставление отца – _«Когда говоришь с Богом, Зива, будь искренней и честной, и старайся говорить короче – у Него много дел»_

\- И … страх, - выговаривает она. – Ты позволил сделать меня – разящим мечом… и у меня не спрашивают, кого и когда, - она сжала руки  с  отчаянной решимостью закончив, - так пусть, Твоя рука направляет меня, не хочу быть игрушкой, опасной, в руках ловких, хитрых, алчных… Я должна защитить тех, кого люблю… я не могу  потерять и их…Ты мне поможешь …

То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение повисли в воздухе и, ворвавшийся внезапно откуда- то широкий светлый поток солнца озарил огромное полутемное помещение радостью доброго предзнаменования обещания и надежды.

\- Спасибо… - Зива легко поднялась, уходя.

 

 

         - Где наша гостья? – Фарннел выглядывает из своего кабинета ровно в тот миг, когда Зива появляется в переделах окрика на этаже.

\- Агент Джонас – на отведенной ей квартире, - Зива улыбается Сандавалу, с которым не виделась пару дней, - пусть отдохнет и соберется с мыслями.

\- У Гиббса что-то есть для Бюро по этому делу? – Фарннел, как всегда, понимает  невысказанное.

\- Их интересует только мертвый морпех.

\- Так я и думал, - оглядев своих агентов, он морщится, - директор Калифорнийского филиала достает меня целый день. Насколько мы заинтересованы?

\- Общая схема уже ясна, шеф, - Зива пересекается с ним взглядами, - для персональных дел – ни фактов, ни улик… да и зачем…

\- Донна, заканчивай с «зеленой» хакершей, - тяжело вздохнув, Фарннел возвращается к себе, - Зива, агента Джонас привезешь утром. Я сам посмотрю ее материалы…

 

 

         - Психологический портрет, Джимми, предполагает классификацию по определенному психотипу.

\- Да, доктор Маллард, но, в конечном счете, все равно сводится все к элементарному – нравится/не нравится, - поправив очки таким знакомым жестом, Палмер с преданной улыбкой смотри на своего учителя.

Даки смеется, - Вы, по-обыкновению, правы, мой дорогой, и, не взирая на выставленные баллы, я вами горжусь.

\- Спасибо! – оба расслабленно устроились на заднем сиденье такси, Палмер не взял машину, потому что волновался, а доктора Малларда вполне устроило то, что его подвезли; Брина не стала их ждать.

\- Доктор, а Энди… мистер ДиНоззо-старший…

\- До Рождества ему нет смысла браться за новые…

\- Аферы, - подсказывает довольный Палмер, Даки смотрит укоризненно.

\- Профессия – дело не менее личное, чем любовь, мой дорогой Джимми, как и способ зарабатывания денег.

\- Конечно, доктор Маллард, я запомню, - с самым серьезным видом кивает тот, впрочем, тут же расплываясь в очередной улыбке, - и вообще, хорошо, что вы теперь живете не один.

Даки кивает в ответ, хлопая его по руке, - ваша забота неоценима, Джимми.

 

 

\- Тони, домой? – Бэйли успевает войти в лифт перед самым моментом закрытия дверей. Щелчок выключателя и смена освещения вызывает заинтересованность ДиНоззо, тот же уточняет, - не очень спешишь?

\- Смотря, о чем речь…

\- Мне нужно узнать у Зивы, куда она отвезла агента из Калифорнии, - в неверном свете лица не разглядеть и Тони лишь по голосу угадывает, как важен ему ответ. – Помоги сделать это быстро и, по-возможности, без объяснений.

\- Ага, я как всегда – прав! – торжествует ДиНоззо, впрочем, через мгновение сосредотачиваясь на проблеме, - Куда увезла…чего проще-то, на квартиру их. Навестить хочешь бывшую подружку?

\- Она моя жена, Тони, - быстро, чтоб не передумать, сообщает Бэйли, - которая до сегодняшнего дня считала меня погибшим.

\- Так… - Тони запускает лифт, - этот разговор требует  другого места и времени. Пошли…

Дождавшись, пока бармен поставит перед ними заказанный виски, Тони разворачивается к Бэйли, - жена, значит…

\- Мы расписались у капеллана той военной базы, где я служил, а ее отец – был командиром.

\- Круто, - Тони салютует бокалом, - а он тебя после этого не прибил?

\- Нет, как видишь, - улыбается тот, - он не знал, тогда, во всяком случае. Кристина...

\- Ну, понятно, - прерывает его ДиНоззо, - да, патовая у тебя ситуация.

\- И не говори…

\- Ты уверен, что твоя Кристина еще не подняла бумажную бучу? – Тони, как всегда, предусмотрителен, - Если она  подаст заявление на признание ее вдовой или, того хуже, бракоразводный процесс начнет …вся твоя конспирация полетит коту под хвост.

\- Я, вообще-то, помощи просил, - неловко обрывает его рассуждения Бэйли. Тони согласно кивает, допивая, - я и советую – помирись с ней, объясни ситуацию…

\- Как?! Какими словами ты предлагаешь мне объяснить женщине, которой пять лет назад сообщили о моей смерти, что я – жив и просто не хотел и ее впутывать в это…

\- Вот так ей все и скажешь, - отодвинув от него нетронутый виски, Тони продолжает, - давай, вперед, квартира Бюро в десяти кварталах отсюда.

\- Это несерьезно, Тони, - качает он головой.

\- Еще как серьезно. Не забудь правила № 6 и № 18, можешь ей их даже процитировать. 

 

 

         - Интересно, чем занимаются мужья, которым надоедают их жены…Раньше я тебя видел, по крайней мере, на работе и, учитывая, что адрес твой мне тоже был известен, - Тони, вернувшийся незадолго до нее, встречал ее в дверях.

\- Ты использовал служебное положение в личных целях, - привычно скрывая усталость, Зива проходит в комнату, - Не ной, Тони…

Агенты ДиНоззо и Давид, наконец-то добравшиеся домой и, таскаясь за женой, параллельно аккуратному раскладыванию вещей, Тони, по-обыкновению, нудит, изливая тревожащие его чувства неуверенности и близкой опасности.

\- Вэнс вызывал тебя на совещание «Вендетты» и выдал лицензию на убийство?

\- Не говори глупости, - отзывается она, убирая в шкаф свой и его костюмы.

\- Ну да, лицензия у тебя есть и давно… Я к тому, что, в общем, ничего против не имею и готов поучаствовать в хорошем деле, только расклад сейчас… - Зива по-прежнему молчит и он усиливает натиск.

\- Директор  хочет закончить то, что началось со смертью Боднера? – Тони заходит в душ, стоит ей выключить воду. – За этим он звал тебя сегодня?

\- Это был конфиденциальный  разговор, Тони, - она перенимает полотенце из его рук. Прислонившись щекой к косяку, он смотрит тем самым взглядом.

\- И мне его пересказывать ты не собираешься.

\- Нужно поставить точку во всем этом, - неохотно отзывается она, ловя его взгляд в отражении, - иначе мы так и будем сидеть в окопах и отстреливаться.

\- Иногда оборона – это лучшая тактика.

\- Но не до последнего патрона! И не ценою жизни близких! – развернувшись, она оказывается в его руках.

Пытливо вглядевшись во вновь ставшие сумрачными ее глаза, Тони качает головой. - Месть не приносит облегчения…

\- Да, - соглашается она, - но делает боль переносимой.

Обойдя его, Зива возвращается в комнату, - директор ничего не просил, Тони.

\- Пока, - следуя за ней, не сдается ДиНоззо, - а потом он захочет, чтобы ты ликвидировала конкретных лиц, по его мнению, причастных ко всему этому…

\- Иногда прямое устранение – единственный выход, - подойдя близко, она просто стоит, не касаясь его.

\- « _Буч Кэсседи и Санденс Кид против всей боливийской армии_ » - негромко произносит он, глядя ей в глаза, - все это обычно заканчивается звездно-полосатым флагом в рамочке за стеклом над камином. – Взъерошив волосы, стимулируя мыслительный процесс, он договаривает, - нет, это не вариант.

\- Предлагаешь подождать, Тони… только война нам уже объявлена, ведется давно и далеко не стандартными методами.

\- И на войне бывают перемирия или нейтралитет, - не отступает он.

\- Дорогой мой Миротворец, - примирительно улыбается она, скорее, чтобы успокоить его, - не на этой… Здесь нас вынуждают постоянно держать оборону…

\- … а это невозможно, - задумавшись о чем-то своем, бормочет он.

\- Удивительно, - качает головой она, вглядываясь в отстраненное лицо мужа, - здравый смысл победил…

\- Просто делаю то, что велел босс – думаю…

\- У тебя неплохо выходит, - уже улыбается она, ставя разогревать остатки ужина. – Ты поговорил с Бэйли?

\- Меняешь тему, Давид, - отвечает Тони, как и прежде, смакуя ее имя, - а ты с Кристиной?

\- Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос, Тони, - шлепнув его по рукам за попытку утащить кусок мяса из-под ножа, она сует ему этот кусок в рот, не давая возразить. - Да, поговорила.  Свадьба не решает проблем, а только создает новые…

\- Согласись, - упорствует Тони, передавая ей мокрые тарелки, - что и в семейной жизни есть что-то хорошее…

\- С тобой, Тони, безусловно, - коснувшись ладонью его щеки, кивает Зива.

 

 

         - Помнится, ты терпеть не могла «мыльные оперы», - Бэйли, не задерживаясь на пороге, аккуратно запирает входную дверь и, покосившись на застывшую Кристину, прислоняется к ближайшей стенке.

\- Ты хочешь меня убить, - лицо ее спокойно и он без сил опускается на пол.

\- Да, на «мыло» это мало похоже, - потерев ладонью лицо, он поднимает на нее тяжелый взгляд, - не думал, что ты увлечешься «триллерами». Тебе кто-то угрожает, преследуют, откуда вся эта… шизофрения?

Его жена тоже садится на пол, все силы употребляя на то, чтобы избежать глупой сцены. – Ты скрываешься, я – свидетель…

\- Дура…прежде всего, ты…- он отворачивается, не находя нужных слов. – Ты права, то, чем я занимаюсь, в некотором роде, опасно… Тем не менее, у меня много знакомых и все, слава Богу, живы и здоровы. Не спрашивай меня! – он пресекает ее попытку продолжить опасную тему. – Ты хотела стать художником… рисовала… почему вдруг – Бюро?

Она прижимает колени к груди, устраиваясь удобнее на полу, - Ты тоже собирался писать книги… - лицо Бэйли освещается улыбкой.

\- Правда, я и забыл.

\- Ты писал письма всей базе.

\- Я и теперь хорошо пишу отчеты, - легкое движение плечом, - но ты не сказала, как попала в федералы.

\- Обычно – Лэнгли, распределение, работа в команде военных следователей…- она с обжигающей откровенностью поясняет, - это был единственный способ узнать хоть что-то о тебе. Папа был против, - доканчивает она тихо, - сказал, что в таких подразделениях, где был ты, следов не оставляют.

\- И был прав, как всегда, - Бэйли улыбается невесело, - то, что я сейчас здесь, лишь цепь везения и счастливых случайностей, приведших меня к одному человеку. Я на такое чудо не рассчитывал, поэтому избавил тебя – от себя…

\- Значит, чудеса случаются, - она не двигается, просто глядя на него, - ведь я оказалась здесь.

\- Наверное, - также взгляда от нее не отводя, произносит он, -  просто очень нужно было увидеться…

 

 

 

***

\- Мой дорогой Джетро, тебе не кажется, что в этот раз дело интересно только нам с тобой? – Даки встречает его на пороге аутопсии, - я уже собрался сам подниматься наверх и вылавливать кого-нибудь из наших молодых орлов, чтобы поведать им интересную историю Томаса Кросса.

\- Расскажи ее мне, Дак, - привычно улыбается Гиббс, - наши, как ты выразился, «молодые орлы» закопались в правиле № 10 и забыли правило № 11, а некоторые – и № 12! – повысив голос специально для неуверенно заглядывающего сквозь стеклянные двери внутрь МакГи.

\- По-моему, ты слишком строг с ними, Джетро, - пройдя к дальнему столу, доктор Маллард останавливается рядом с телом. – У мальчиков переходный возраст.

\- Который слишком затянулся, так – что у нас, Дак?

\- Кроме всего того, что я уже рассказал на месте преступления, - обойдя стол, доктор Маллард включает экраны для просмотра рентгеновских снимков, - есть еще кое-что. Его пытали, Джетро, топорно, но эффективно. Мистер Палмер, прошу вас…

\- Да, доктор Маллард, - откликается тот, демонстрируя на теле следы ожогов от электричества, - мне кажется, просто обрезали провод и тыкали им в него зачищенными концами, - довольно легкомысленно комментирует Палмер, приподнимая тело, - а что, очень практично, все под рукой…

Не дождавшись еще комментариев, Гиббс подводит итог, - хотели выяснить имена сообщников. Он сбежал или его отпустили?

\- Судя по способу убийства – скорее, второе, - печально качает головой Даки, - он подпустил убийцу вплотную, значит, доверял.

\- Спасибо, Дак.

 

 

         - Привет, папа…а Даки…- Тони оглядывается по сторонам.  ДиНоззо-старший, не выказывая удивления раннему визиту сына, приветствует его обычным, - Рад тебя видеть, сынок, Дональда уже нет дома, так что можешь излагать без предисловий.

\- Я хочу, чтобы твой многоопытный шейх связал меня с Жаннин.

\- И об этом должны знать…?

\- Мы трое, - поспешно уточняет Младший, - Правило № 4, папа.

\- Жаннин – это  Джинн Бенуа, ныне Валиди Дэви, - отец не задает трудных вопросов и за это Тони ему благодарен, справедливо полагая, что ответов на них у него все равно нет.

\- Попробую, - ДиНоззо-старший провожает сына выразительным взглядом. – Надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет…

\- Дело не ограничится подзатыльником, - уже от дверей отвечает Тони. - Но я ведь упоминал, папа, Правило № 4 – Не болтать.    

 

 

         - Босс, мне кажется, я его нашел! – МакГи топчется у лифта. Окинув его быстрым взглядом, Гиббс кивает, - идем.

\- Я просматривал записи, что передали нам из отделения в Лос-Анджелесе, - пока он выводит информацию на экран, в отдел потягиваются Бэйли и ДиНоззо.

\- МакГи, ты что здесь – ночевал? – громким шепотом интересуется Тони, тот отмахивается, продолжая.

\- За всеми этими шпионскими штучками они пропустили одного человека, - увеличив фотографию, он уточняет, - человека, следившего за нашим агентом на борту. Правда, их можно оправдать – там все так непрофессионально, что даже я не сразу понял. Хотя, - продолжает бормотать он, - Кален уж точно мог бы просчитать варианты, да и Дикс, он же полицейский…

\- МакГи!

\- Да, босс, - МакГи возвращается к экрану, - Абу Хасан Али, урожденный иранец, приехал в Штаты три года назад, по трудовой визе, получил грин-карту и жил себе законопослушно в Санта-Монике, Калифорния, до прошлой недели. А на прошлой неделе он приехал в Лос-Анджелес одновременно с нашей жертвой и три дня ходил за ним по пятам.

\- Изучал  привычки и распорядок, - комментирует Бэйли, - а потом – исчез.

\- Да, - МакГи снова меняет фотографии на экране, - в тот самый день, когда Томас Кросс улетел в Вашингтон, наш подозреваемый встречал в аэропорту эту женщину.

\- Короче, МакГи, - понукание Гиббса заставляет его ускориться.

\- Мистер Али – брат той девушки, из-за которой сюда приехала агент Джонас и которая была убита на прошлой неделе в Калифорнии.

\- Бэйли, ДиНоззо, привезите его.

\- А я, босс? Это же я его нашел!

\- Ты его допросишь, МакГи, - обещает Гиббс.

 

 

         - Агент Джонас, мне не нравится, когда меня пытаются направлять, - Фарннел с досадой захлопывает дверь своего заваленного папками с делами кабинета, - и  не стоит начинать. Похвально ваше рвение в деле, но, по факту, у нас нет ничего существенного для официального служебного расследования.

\- Но, агент Фарннел! – принимается было возражать Кристина.

\- Специальный агент Фарннел, - прерывает ее тот, - соблюдайте субординацию и просто послушайте мудрого совета – не стоит поднимать волну там, где это не нужно.

\- Но было использовано служебное положение в личных целях, – Кристина вернулась в кресло напротив, - как минимум, в двух правительственных департаментах.

\- Какой кошмар! – качает головой Фарннел, - Вы мне прямо сердце разбиваете.  Значит так, агент Джонас, сейчас возвращаетесь в NCIS и помогаете, чем можете, в расследовании. А вот когда будут результаты – поговорим. Свободны.

 

 

         - Гиббс, есть что-то новенькое? – Фарннел приходит несколькими минутами позднее его, усаживаясь на скамейку. – А чего тут, на улице-то далеко не май месяц. – Он поднимает воротник пальто, в тщетной попытке укрыться от пронизывающего ветра с залива.

\- Вот именно, - лаконично отвечает Гиббс, отпивая горячий кофе, - у нас есть подозреваемый, с мотивом и возможностью. Если парни найдут оружие и Эбби сможет его привязать…

\- Дело раскрыто, - кивает Фарннел, - это ты мне мог и по телефону сказать или через Зиву передать.

\- Агент Филдинг, используя хорошее отношение к ней МакГи, организовывала документы для переброски женщин, скрывающихся от своих семей с Ближнего Востока в Штаты. – Фарннел с философским видом допивает свой кофе, пока Гиббс продолжает, - МакГи не подозревал о своем участии.

\- И сейчас полон раскаянья, - усмехается Тобиас. – Все понятно, агента Филдинг нужно будет рекомендовать к переводу, желательно, на Аляску. Агент МакГи получит выговор.

\- Строгий выговор, - стараясь не смеяться, подтверждает Гиббс.

\- Остальные участники этой похвальной, но незаконной миссии спасения, если они есть, тоже свое получат.

\- У нас снова могут быть проблемы, - неожиданно произносит Гиббс, - если услышишь что-нибудь… - Фарннел молча кивает, не вдаваясь в подробности.

\- Может быть, уже вернемся в машину, - стараясь не слишком громко шмыгать носом, предлагает он, - жучков там точно нет, я проверял.

\- Едем к нам, - усмехается Гиббс уже на ходу, - поприсутствуешь при допросе, я обещал МакГи ведущую роль.

 

 

         - Мы  взяли его над трупом, босс, - рассказывает Тони, следом за Гиббсом и Фарннелом в темную комнату «по ту сторону зеркала» входя.

С той стороны, в допросной, подозреваемый, найденный МакГи, очень скоро превращается в обвиняемого, быстро соглашаясь сотрудничать и не оспаривая ни одного из предъявляемых обвинений.

\- Это была его мать, - продолжает ДиНоззо, - судя по невнятному бормотанию по дороге назад, расклад получается следующий: этот Али, узнав, что сестра сбежала от мужа, находит ее и восстанавливает честь семьи. А  винит он в этом нашего агента на борту, поэтому срывается, выслеживает его и убивает.

\- Не вяжется, - качает головой стоящий тут же Бэйли, - во время убийства Кросса  его видели свидетели, это был не он.

\- Конечно, нет, - Эбби проходит внутрь, - нашего морпеха убила его мать, позже покончившая с собой. В этом мистер Али винит агента Филдинг – Делайлу, но он виновен в том, что пытал его, а также – убил свою сестру в Калифорнии. Правда, это все уже не наши дела, а ваши, агент Фарннел.

\- Спасибо, мисс Шутто, - кивает тот, - надеюсь, вы предоставите в наше распоряжение ваши изыскания по вещдокам.

\- Все, что касается вашей части расследования, - беспечно отзывается Эбби, - уже у вас на компьютере, без подробностей, конечно. Отчеты будут к концу недели.

\- Мы закончили, босс, - произносит МакГи по громкой связи, - можно приглашать агента Джонас.

 

 

         - Вы уверены, что два агента это достаточное сопровождение? – Зива посматривает за спину Кристины, где топчутся агенты Бюро и арестованный NCIS убийца.

\- Да, вполне. Не волнуйтесь, у нас – меня встретит патруль и его сразу переправят в тюрьму. – Кристина все оглядывается, словно ждет кого-то.

\- Он вряд ли придет, - мягко произносит Зива, - это будет выглядеть …

\- Странно, - соглашается с чуть нервным смешком она, - мы работали с вами, Зива, и нет причин, почему агент Морпола должен меня …- оборвав себя на полуслове, она смотрит куда-то мимо Зивы. Даже не оборачиваясь, она может представить, что, а вернее – кого, видит Кристина. Бэйли стоит у киоска с газетами, вполоборота, рассматривая выставленный ассортимент, вглядываясь в отражения в витрине.

\- Детский сад, - произносит она про себя, протягивая руку, - Кристина, было интересно работать вместе, надеюсь, еще увидимся, - та кивает невпопад, не отводя взгляда от Бэйли. Зива продолжает, - купите в дороге что-нибудь почитать, перелет все-таки долгий. Я побуду здесь.

 

 

         - Бэй… - почти на выдохе, скороговоркой произносит она, что-то попросив у продавца в киоске, - ты … могу я тебе звонить? Хотя бы изредка…

\- Не лучшая из твоих идей, Кристалл, - отзывается он, улыбаясь ей в отражении, - давай лучше я.

\- Еще через пять лет, - едва уловимо улыбается она, - если снова повезет…

\- Помнишь, - он склоняется чуть ближе, - где бы я ни был…

\- Это просто география, - повторяет вслед за ним она… 

 

 

         Лимузин мягко качнулся, останавливаясь у кромки асфальтового покрытия в, по-зимнему пустом, парке.  Мадам Ля Гренуэль, в великолепии пятнистой шубы, с удовольствием вдыхает студеный, почти лесной воздух, следуя взглядом за идущим навстречу. Сделав знак сопровождающим, она оставляет их на месте, - Тони, собираешься напомнить мне о прошлом, - отметив его спокойную уверенность и, не удержавшись, поправляет выбившийся из-под неплотно застегнутой дубленки шарф. – Мы часто бывали здесь, и ты хорошо знаешь это место.

\- Да, прогулки на свежем воздухе – твой конек…- оба молчали и, наверное, оба вспоминали…

\- Хочешь, чтобы я простила тебя? – первой нарушила молчание она.

\- Не думал об этом, по крайней мере, так – не  думал.

\- А зачем тогда? – ДиНоззо неопределенным жестом отделывается от ответа. – Мне казалось, ты меня …

\- Хочу убить… - за нее договаривает Тони. – Радикальный способ избавиться от воспоминаний, ты уже пыталась… Валиди Дэви, - он отодвинулся, рассматривая ее, как картину в музее. – У тебя есть все, о чем обычно мечтают женщины, ну – или почти все. Я – проходной эпизод, неудачный роман, у кого их нет… С чего такой неугасимый интерес к моей персоне? Только не вспоминая господина Ля Гренуэля, я знаю – кто его убил и знаю, что есть свидетель, - он следит за лицом Жаннин. – Далеко идущие планы ваших хозяев, а ближайшая цель – Зива Давид, - и подходит близко, - сделай все  возможное и невозможное, Жаннин. Те, кто это затеял, должны усвоить – нет больше агента Моссад, а преследование федерального агента – преступление из категории особо тяжких. – Углядев ее циничную улыбку, он добавляет, - Ну, а за линией юридического поля, вне закона, вы будете иметь дело отнюдь не с новичками.

\- Из какого это фильма? Ну просто – герой…Только здесь – не кино и зрителей нет. Хотя…я всегда считала, что профессором по киноведению ты был прекрасным, так сказать, соответствовал легенде, - мадам Ля Гренуэль вновь превратилась в привычную хозяйку положения и Тони, досадуя на себя, начал терять контроль.

\- Не заблуждайся на свой счет, Жаннин, также как и на мой. И не строй мне тут схему alaNikita – ты обыкновенная продажная … единица в прогнившей тайной сети преступных корпораций, шпионажа и бандитизма… Видишь, я тоже могу говорить, как твои хозяева, - он остановился, понимая, что уже какое-то время находится на мушке. – У меня с собой значок NCIS, Жаннин, и за поворотом полицейский патруль – все-таки, я работаю не в Голливуде. – Он наклонился близко, как для поцелуя, - Как говорится – расстанемся друзьями…

 

 

         Двери лифта открываются с мелодичным звонком, Гиббс, подняв голову, следит за появившейся оттуда девицей, бодрым шагом направляющейся к ним в отдел.

\- Агент Гиббс? – спрашивает она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Агент АНБ Элли Бишоп, могу я видеть директора Вэнса?

Кивнув, Гиббс провожает ее взглядом, пока она, вслед за агентом сопровождения поднимается наверх, и возвращается к документу, который читал до ее появления…

_Агент-стажер_ _SecNav_ _Элли Бишоп проявила редкие, для ее возраста, способности и рекомендована для работы по сбору и анализу информации  в правительственных правоохранительных  департаментах спецслужб._

Немногое осталось от того «ящика Пандоры», что достался ему в наследство от Фрэнкса,  но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы понять – обещанное вторжение уже началось…

    


	8. Сезон 11 эпизод 7

** Сезон 11 эпизод 7 **

        

_Вашингтон, конец  декабря 2013 – январь 2014_

 

***

         Предновогоднее настроение – изменчивая штука, особенно, накануне Рождества. Когда вокруг все усыпано разноцветьем огней, толпы счастливых, и по-радостному озабоченных, людей, праздничные скидки и распродажи… ото всего этого легкое недовольство собственной жизнью плавно перетекает в глубокий депресняк.

         Мало того, что это – первое Рождество без Джеки, так еще и очередной подводный камень от вышестоящих структур – агент Бишоп, припоявившаяся в его кабинете несколько часов назад…

\- Директор Вэнс, я – по поручению министерства, вот мои документы, - она стоит прямо напротив него с откровенно-независимым выражением на лице, что Леон начинает беситься.

\- Может, представитесь, для начала.

\- Агент АНБ Элли Бишоп, сэр, - с едва уловимой насмешкой произносит она, чуть наклонившись в его сторону, - из аналитического отдела. Моя задача – определить соответствие дел, которыми занимается ваш департамент, тому уровню секретности, который вам предоставлен. И, безусловно, насколько вообще ваши сотрудники данную секретность соблюдают. – Заметив явное недовольство на его лице, она добавляет, - не волнуйтесь, я ни во что не буду вмешиваться. Наблюдение – моя цель. Я похожу за вашими агентами на расследовании, посещу лабораторию и аутопсию, поприсутствую при допросе. Пожалуй, все.

\- Это должно меня радовать? – бросив папку с ее документами на стол, директор поднимает на нее взгляд, - что вы заканчивали?

\- Я лингвист, сэр, начинала в отделе шифровальщиков. Если вы хотите рекомендаций, - она снова усмехается, - свяжитесь с директором…простите, министром Морроу, он достаточно хорошо меня знает…

\- И что это должно означать?

\- Директор, - раздается от двери, и Гиббс без приглашения проходит внутрь, - думаю, нам с вами предстоит работать вместе в ближайшее время. Агент Гиббс – это мою команду вы приехали проверять.

\- Не проверять! – тут же возражает она, заправляя распущенные, не по уставу, волосы за уши, - я – наблюдатель, как уже объяснила директору. Моя миссия состоит в сборе информации и ее передаче моему руководству. Не более того. Вряд ли вы меня вообще заметите.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что все мы будем делать то, что должны, - Гиббс пресекает попытку Леона сказать нечто нелицеприятное, - так ведь, директор?

\- Да, определенно, - соглашается тот, с трудом беря себя в руки. – Когда вы планируете начать, агент Бишоп?

\- О-у… - она в растерянности переводит взгляд с одного на другого, - как вы думаете, директор, будет очень неловко с моей стороны попросить вас об отсрочке? Праздничные дни, мне не хотелось бы проводить из в столице, да и людей заставлять менять из-за меня планы… Если возможно, то я бы начала сразу после новогодних каникул, - она улыбается, - Рождество, так хорошо провести его со своей семьей. Муж у меня постоянно говорит о том, как мы поедем на праздники домой, я из Оклахомы, у нас большая семья. А вы, директор? – Повернувшись, натыкается на яростный взгляд Вэнса, - ох, простите, я и забыла о вашей недавней потери… Простите…

\- Ничего, - сквозь зубы отвечает тот, - все в порядке. Гиббс, проводите нашу гостью вниз и договоритесь обо всем. Всего хорошего, агент Бишоп…

 

 

         - Я не хотела обидеть директора, - сокрушенно бормочет она, вслед за Гиббсом спускаясь в отдел.

\- Вы не обидели, - произносит он, - просто – напомнили, это неизбежно. Так что вы планируете «проверять»?

\- Пока начну с архивов, - небрежно запрыгнув на стол ДиНоззо и усевшись на нем по-турецки, замечает она. – Если не будет срочных дел, то после каникул у меня как раз появятся вопросы к членам вашей команды, агент Гиббс.

\- У нас – обширные  архивы.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - она кивает, - как и в том, что мистер Парсонс проверил их с особым тщанием. Вот я и начну там, где остановился он. И, кажется, у вас в команде произошли рокировки?

\- Да, ушел агент, - отвечает Гиббс, - на его место пришел стажер.

\- На ее, - поправляет Бишоп, - агент Давид переведена в ФБР, под начало старшего агента Фарннела. А стажер… по какому принципу вы его подбирали?

\- По собственному опыту, - неожиданно усмехнувшись, он комментирует, - отличать хорошего агента от посредственного – моя прерогатива, как старшего полевого агента.

\- Видимо, этот стажер очень хорошо себя проявил, за истекшие полгода, - ничуть не смутившись, продолжает она, - ведь теперь он – агент. Как, кстати, его зовут?

\- Агент Бэйли, мэм, - раздается позади, а мгновение спустя и сам он появляется в отделе. – Простите, Гиббс, у меня тут скопились отчеты, хотел немного задержаться…

Гиббс делает приглашающий жест, а Бишоп, спрыгнув со стола, дружелюбно кивает обоим, - думаю, мы все решили, агент Гиббс. Завтра с утра и приступим. Агент Бэйли…

 

 

         Лифт еще только закрылся, а Бэйли уже стоит перед его столом, - не надо меня прикрывать, это навредит команде.

\- Ты – ее часть, - лаконично отзывается тот, снизу вверх глядя в его не на шутку обеспокоенное лицо.

\- Гиббс, ты же понимаешь, что …

\- Бэйли, - тихо, как умеет только он, мгновенно привлекая внимание к своим словам, произносит Гиббс, -  мы уже проходили через это, полгода назад. Это не помогает. И твою жертву – там, - он указывает взглядом  на лифт, в котором только что уехала агент Бишоп, - не оценят. Скорее, посмотрят, как на кретина.

\- Ее прислали не случайно, - присев на край стола Гиббса, Бэйли вслух рассуждает, - у нее слишком много вопросов обо мне… - Гиббс молча передает ему давешний документ. – Понятно… хотя, ничего не понятно! Какого дьявола они ко мне привязались!

\- Чтобы достать противника – не нужно быть смелым, умным или сильным, - усмехается Гиббс, - достаточно быть терпеливым. И – знать о нем то, что его сделает уязвимым. А все остальное – выбор подходящего момента.

\- Значит, и мы можем  сражаться по этим правилам, - хмуро подводит итог Бэйли.

\- Нет, не можем, - убрав документ в папку, Гиббс направляется к лестнице, - потому что нам есть – что терять. Иди домой, Бэйли, отоспись.  Бой лишь завтра.

\- Да, - кивает он, зажигая лампу над своим столом, - и я хочу быть к нему готовым.

 

 

         - Леон…- Гиббс входит, по-обыкновению, без доклада, скользнув взглядом и никак не комментируя нервное движение Вэнса, торопливо убравшего в ящик стола фотографию жены.

\- Ты ее выпроводил? – все еще раздраженным тоном интересуется директор. – На редкость наглая девица.   

\- Ничего необычного, - он положил перед ним документ, что читал у себя внизу и вернулся к двери, закрывая ее. Механизм защиты, тут же включенный директором, блокирует кабинет. – Для SecNav в самый раз.

Просмотрев текст, директор хмуро замечает, - ни в АНБ, ни, тем более, в SecNav не берут кого попало, в аналитики особенно.

\- Рад, что ты заметил, - кивает Гиббс. – Бэйли ее не признал…

\- Или – сделал вид, - вставляет язвительно Вэнс, Гиббс улыбается.

\- Она его – тоже…

\- Или – сделала вид, - повторяет директор. – Нам в их головы не залезть. Но и Бэйли она не получит. Во всяком случае, в ближайшие дни. Проследишь за этим, Гиббс? – лишь кивнув, тот меняет тему.

\- Готовишься к Рождеству, с подарками для детей определился? – вытащив из кармана, он передает Вэнсу карточку, - это брат Эбби, Кайл – ветеринар. У него магазинчик, клиника, приют. Свози детей к нему, пусть выберут себе по душе  друга или занятие…

\- Спасибо… - тот медлит, крутя в руках кусочек картона, - на днях у нас на пороге объявился отец Джеки…

\- И?

\- Я выставил его, - на движение бровей Гиббса, он неловко пожимает плечами, - он оставил семью задолго до того, как в нее вошел я. Джеки о нем никогда не говорила…

\- Ты ведь о нем знаешь, - мягко возразил ему Гиббс, - значит, говорила. Да и о смерти ее он вряд ли из газет узнал. Родные есть родные, Леон… Думаю, детям и тебе стоит с ним познакомиться… хотя бы попробовать…

 

 

         - Младший, что ты подаришь Зиве на Рождество? – Тони хмуро пропустил отца в квартиру.

\- Зива не празднует Рождество.

\- Но мы празднуем, а значит… - показательно собираясь, Тони косится на отца.

\- По части сюрпризов главный специалист у нас – ты. Я тороплюсь, папа.

\- Я знаю, сынок, - не спорит Старший, - поэтому и не отпустил такси. Одевайся же, на улице холодно…

         Тони, следуя почти незаметной в свете фар дорогой, пребывает в утреннем сплине. Холодно… Зива уехала ни свет ни заря, босс который день молчит… что-то на горизонте его не устраивает. И Старший прав – Рождество – их первое, подарки нужны непростые… Что можно подарить – Зиве… Он помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение – то фиолетовое неглиже на бретельках она носит до сих пор… Довольно хмыкнув, он вырулил на стоянку – перед внутренним взором прошла в холеном великолепии Жаннин…

\- Да, сапоги у нее – шик! – сам себе возразил он, глуша двигатель и вспоминая, как вчера чистил обувь – у Зивы короткие, мягкие, удобные и очень теплые замшевые сапожки – шикарными их не назовешь. Прижавшись щекой к рулю, Тони прикрыл глаза, представляя, чему может обрадоваться его жена…

\- ДиНоззо! Спать надо было ночью! – он очнулся, довольный. – Уже иду, босс! А ведь это – ей должно понравиться…

 

 

         - Какие билеты, Донна, за четыре дня до Рождества? – Зива автоматически вырулила из потока машин, виртуозно паркуясь прямо перед носом замешкавшегося джипа у трансагентсва. – Ты не купил билеты… Тереза тебя убьет!

\- Не убьет, - Сандавал абсолютно спокойно собирал наличность, - Я заказал их давно, просто уточню рейсы, - он взглянул на озадаченную Зиву, - ты не знала? Оплачиваешь стоимость и резервируешь места на любой рейс в течение месяца. И летишь в любой удобный тебе день. Морока только в одном, - он улыбнулся, - тебе будут названивать каждый день, уточняя очередной отправляющийся без тебя рейс и количество свободных мест на нем. Но раз в год можно и потерпеть.

\- Подожди, - она достала бумажник, - я с тобой.

 

         Доктор Маллард, Брина просила уточнить, - Палмер достал записку, тщательно сверяясь с текстом, - Рождественский пудинг – цукаты, орехи, сливки, агар…

\- Нет, Джимми, - перебивает его Даки, - настоящий рождественский пудинг состоит… - он остановился, глядя на внимающего ему Палмера, - там множество ингредиентов и у каждой хозяйки свой секрет. У нас в семье – полусушеные фрукты.

\- Даки! – на пороге, заставляя нервничать раздвижные двери, пританцовывает от нетерпения Эбби, - МакГи сказал – сегодня будет елка! Поставим, как всегда, в главном зале, а может, еще и в Центре связи?

\- Дорогая, здесь у нас – царство покоя и истины. Надеюсь только, что гостей у меня тут в праздники не будет. – доктор Маллард  кивает, - елка это прекрасно. Поставь у себя.

\- Я тоже так думаю! – Эбби довольная ретировалась, а Палмер, на всякий случай, уточнил, - Брина заедет вечером за мной, и вы ей сами расскажете рецепт. 

 

 

         - Даки! Мне нужен ваш совет, и не только, - Тони быстро оглядывается в аутопсии, удостоверившись, что они одни.

\- Рождество, подарки… - безошибочно определяет причину тет-а-тета доктор Маллард.

\- Ну, почти, - Тони присаживает на край стола, - Зива любит оперу…

\- А-а, Большая Тройка – романтика по-американски, - улыбается Даки.

\- Нет! – Голос Тони необычно тверд, - я хочу, чтобы  25 декабря стал для Зивы – необычным днем, связанным с лучшими воспоминаниями, настоящим праздником… - он протянул доктору глянцевую брошюру с красивой надписью «Национальная Опера».- Вы все знаете, Даки, выберете, куда вы пойдете, а Старший обеспечит выходу «в свет» подобающий блеск.

\- А ты, Энтони? – не высказывая удивления, замечает тот, Тони улыбается,

\- Я буду кучером и лакеем у вашей кареты, доктор.

\- Ну что ж, мы с Энди и прекрасная девушка…совсем, как в Пигмалионе…

\- Одри Хепберн, Ричард Харрис и Франсис Лай, - улавливает на уровне ощущений ДиНоззо. – То, что нужно, доктор!

 

 

         - МакГи, ты остаешься дежурить в праздники?! – Эбби говорит громче, стараясь перекричать какофонию из шумящего автоклава, выпекающего печенье, компьютера, играющего традиционные JingleBells и майора Масс-спектрометра, определяющего точную дозировку водки в рождественском пунше. – Я – да, специально попросила Гиббса. Потому что дома – полный кавардак, приехали все-все-все родственники и мне совершенно некуда приткнуться.

\- А чего ко мне не пришла? – негромко спрашивает он, зайдя в ее закуток и задвинув за собой звуконепроницаемую дверь. - Я был бы очень рад.

\- Я знаю, и я тоже, - обойдя стол, она останавливается перед ним, совсем близко, давая понять, что вовсе не против того, чтобы он ее обнял. – Но мы же не можем радоваться постоянно, мы привыкнем, и это уже не будет так …- она спешно меняет тему. – Так ты не ответил, МакГи, ты дежуришь?

\- Да, - он улыбается, глядя на нее, -  босс сказал  «ты остаешься, МакГи».

\- Значит, мы устроим чудесный Новый год! – с воодушевлением начинает строить планы Эбби, - если, конечно, кто-нибудь не испортит его!

 

 

         - А что ты здесь делаешь, Стэнли?! – недовольным тоном интересуется ДиНоззо у стоящего посреди пустого их отсека агента NCIS. – Что привело в наши пенаты, соскучился по суше? 

\- Не волнуйся, ДиНоззо, - добродушно откликается агент Берли, в привычный обмен любезностями вступая, - когда я захочу вернуться – тебе об этом первому сообщат.

Тони кисло улыбается, устраиваясь за своим столом. Разговор с Даки  направил его мысли в весьма приятную сторону, а тут – такой облом.

\- Как твоя невеста?

\- Перестала ею быть.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Отчего же, - безмятежно улыбается тот, - теперь она моя жена. И все прекрасно, спасибо, что спросил. Да, - словно вспоминая, добавляет он, - тебя же тоже можно поздравить с изменением статуса.

\- Ты-то откуда…

\- Объявляли по Национальному телевидению, - присев на край стола, с серьезным видом продолжает шутить Стэн, - и как ты пропустил…

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, Стэнли. _«Как Бенедикт женатый поживает?»_ \- цитирует ДиНоззо без улыбки, - _«Благодарю… вполне, вполне, вполне…»_ \- и тут же привычно поясняя, - хороший фильм. Эмма Томсон, Кеннет Брана… не смотрел?

\- Я читал Шекспира, Тони, - откликается агент Берли. – Мне нужен Гиббс, он далеко?

\- У директора, - с наслаждением устроив ноги на столе, Тони откидывается на спинку кресла, разглядывая посетителя, - можешь пока мне изложить. Я ведь…

\- Очень специальный агент, - пройдя мимо и сбросив его ноги со стола, комментирует Гиббс. – Здравствуй, Стэн, что у тебя?           

\- Дело, Гиббс, - доставая из кожаной папки бумаги, отвечает он, - мы обошлись без трупа, но это еще может произойти. Мне нужен МакГи.

\- Он у Эбби, - ревниво вклинивается ДиНоззо, - он там, по-моему, печенье рождественское пекут, - пристроившись за спиной босса, он скашивает глаза на документы у того в руках. Развернувшись, Гиббс смотрит – долго и выразительно, пока до Тони не доходит. – Хотите, чтобы я его позвал, босс?

 

\- А ты где был, стажер? – возмущенно пыхтит он, столкнувшись на лестнице с утомленным Бэйли, - видок у тебя, прямо скажу, малорадостный. Взбодрись, стажер!

Проводив неправдоподобно оптимистичного для последних событий Тони задумчивым взглядом, Бэйли сворачивает в туалет. Убедившись, что в кабинках пусто, он останавливается перед рядом умывальников, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале.

\- Все невесело, Бэй, - вслух рассуждает он, - все крайне – не – весело. Бишоп…узнала или нет? – пустив воду, он снова застывает в нерешительности. Они виделись мельком, на той подлодке, что курсировала по нейтральным водам, когда надо было осуществлять операции, не предусмотренные ни одним из федеральных законов.

        

         _Он вернулся с трудом, из последних сил выдернув себя из окружения. Сербские боевики похожи на бульдогов – уже не выпустят, если что. Лэтам занят… он говорит с кем-то по видеофону через спутник, лишь приглашающее кивнув смертельно уставшему Коулу._

_\- Но сэр… - лепечет с экрана почти девчонка в форме кадета академии Лэнгли. – Я же не знала… мне дали задание…_

_\- Кадет, я давал вам слово? – жесткий его тон сомнений не оставляет и Коулу делается вдруг интересно. Прислонившись плечом к переборке, он стоит в пределах видимости экрана, невольно вникая в суть._

_\- Вы нарушили правила прочтения гипотетической ситуации, - отчитывает ее Лэтам, - и применили алгоритм оповещения для закрытых групп._

_\- Сэр, - неожиданно ее голос начинает звучать уверенней, - но это стандартная процедура для поведенческих реакций, абсолютное большинство людей реагирует одинаково. Таким образом, определим неоднозначную реакцию на событие, мы вычислим нужные нам элементы быстрее и с меньшим процентом неудачи._

_-  Напомните-ка ваше имя, кадет…_

_\- Бишоп, сэр. Третий триместр обучения._

_\- Хорошо, Бишоп, я подумаю, как можно исправить ситуацию. Вы понадобитесь – не покидайте базу академии до особого распоряжения, - он поворачивается к нему, она все еще на экране, хотя операторы уже начали процесс выключения. – Видал, Коул, какие кадры растут. Будет – года через два-три…_

_\- Тоже сделаешь ее убийцей? – отлепившись от переборки, Коул морщится, потирая раненую руку._

_\- Иди в медпункт, - Лэтам смотрит непонятно, - покажись врачу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был на ногах, предстоит работа в Вашингтоне._

 

Зеркало уже запотело и Бэйли выключает воду, стирая туман со стекла. Гиббс стоит позади и он даже оглядывается на всякий случай – не примерещилось ли…

\- Она тебя знает, - это звучит не как вопрос. Бэйли кивает.

\- Мы виделись, почти три года назад. Не лично – виртуально, и говорила она не со мной, но я был в поле зрения. Есть вероятность, что …

\- Вероятность есть всегда, Бэйли, - отрезает Гиббс, останавливаясь перед ним. – Эй Джей… доктор – сестра Кейт… твои командиры и сослуживцы на базе… твое дело – там. Но сержант Сэллинджер погиб, Джонатан Коул – мертв…

\- Ну да, а у меня с ними просто – случайное портретное сходство, - невесело улыбается он.

\- Теорию о доппельгаргенах еще никто не отменял, - усмехается Гиббс и, оглядываясь, замечает, - и что у вас у всех за привычка … допросную сюда перевести – глядишь, каяться будут чаще…

Выдохнув, Бэйли кивает, - для исповедей вполне подходит.

 

 

         - Дело в следующем, - агент Берли дождался, чтобы в MTAG собрались все, - на нашем авианосце проводится экспериментальное исследование по удаленному взаимодействию с суперкомпьютером последнего поколения по заказу Министерства обороны.

МакГи так шумно вздыхает, что привлекает всеобщее внимание. Директор выразительно смотрит, - хотите дополнить доклад агента Берли, МакГи?

\- Нет, директор, - ерзает он на своем месте оператора, - может быть, потом…после.

\- Я продолжу, директор. В работе участвуют несколько операторов и, кто из них в какой-то конкретный момент связывается напрямую с суперкомпьютером, теоретически неизвестно.

\- Иными словами, - Гиббс поворачивается к нему, - практика теорию не подтвердила.

\- Нам стало известно, что в процессе работы был использован алгоритм, не связанный с экспериментом, - раскрыв папку, он указывает на большой экран, где МакГи уже отобразил документы, - при помощи суперкомпьютера было совершено несколько ограблений, деньги ушли со счетов Министерства флота.

\- И все:? – разочарованно комментирует Тони, - дайте МакГику полчаса и он вам все назад вернет.

\- Не думаю, Тони, - негромко возражает сам МакГи, поглядывая на все еще серьезного агента Берли.

\- Если бы все было просто, Тони, я бы не пришел. А просто вызвал бы МакГи, как эксперта. Мы не знаем, в какой именно момент была запущена неформальная программа и куда она перевела средства.

\- А спросить у оператора не пробовали? – ехидно перебивает его ДиНоззо.

\- Знаешь – пробовали. – Стэнли не обидишь, от него все отскакивает. – Только вот из комы говорить очень трудно, вернее – невозможно. Поэтому я пришел к вам.

\- Так «нет трупов» - это эвфемизм такой? – недовольный, скорее, собой, бормочет Тони. – Что вы там с этим горе-грабителем сотворить хотели – суд Линча?

\- Он наглотался таблеток, со страху, - объясняет Стэн, - еле откачали. И сейчас врач наш очень осторожен в прогнозах.

\- ДиНоззо, Бэйли, МакГи… - Гиббс не продолжает, но этого достаточно, чтобы эти трое поднялись и направились к выходу. Только Тони топчется в нерешительности, но выразительный взгляд босса решает дело.

\- Вот и хорошо, - директор благосклонно кивает, - Гиббс, ты проконтролируешь процесс?

\- Конечно, - кивает тот, - Стэнли, постой.

\- Да, Гиббс?

\- Загрузи парней так, чтобы до завтра их в городе не было. – Агент Берли не спрашивает, но на лице без труда читается удивление, Гиббс продолжает, ничего не объясняя, - и, особенно, Бэйли.

\- Но – завтра ведь Сочельник.

\- Вот именно, - кивает Гиббс, - сделаешь это для меня?

 

 

         - Стажер, а ты бывал на кораблях? – Тони, проверив полевой набор и направляясь к лифту, ведет светскую беседу.

\- Я же служил, Тони, - нажимая кнопку холла, отзывается тот, - так что да, на кораблях я бывал.

\- Осторожнее, - вполголоса предупреждает МакГи, - Тони обожает посылать новичков за чем-нибудь, используя только корабельные термины. Он думает, что разбирается в этом, после трех месяцев службы «агентом на борту».

ДиНоззо, идущий чуть впереди, оглядывается, - эй, сплетники, поторопитесь. До Норфолка путь неблизкий, да еще и погода…

 

 

 

***

         Вертолет неохотно набирает высоту, сильный боковой ветер сбивает с курса. МакГи нервно оглядывается в иллюминатор, Бэйли ободряюще кивает, - не волнуйся, МакГи, этот транспортник рассчитан на ветер посильнее. Мы благополучно доберемся.

\- Придется садиться на суше, - переговорив с пилотами, предупреждает агент Берли, стараясь перекричать шум моторов. – До нашего борта над заливом не дотянем.

\- Это хорошо, - старательно сдерживая приступы дурноты, кивает ДиНоззо, - лучше доберемся вплавь. Хотя … идея неудачная, в это время года.

\- Я вызову моторку, - Стэнли склоняется ближе, - когда прибудем на борт, я и МакГи отправимся в оперативный штаб, секретность, сам понимаешь. А вы с агентом Бэйли займитесь осмотром его каюты и опросите его сослуживцев.

\- Стандартная процедура, - со знанием дела перебивает Тони. Берли пожимает плечами, - я уточняю, вот и все. Ты не заблудишься, надеюсь?

\- Издеваешься, - Тони с явным облегчение спрыгивает на землю, быстро уходя из-под винтов.  Стэнли улыбается, - немного. Пропуска ждут на борту, капитана я предупредил, внизу вас встретит вахтенный офицер.

 

 

         - МакГи, я не понимаю тебя, - лицо Эбби на мониторе выглядит озадаченным, - ты же в состоянии анабиоза способен расшифровать любой скрипт.

\- Спасибо, что пытаешься поднять мою самооценку, Эбби, - не отрываясь от клавиатуры, улыбается Тим, - но здесь все не так просто.

\- Я уверена – ты разберешься, - она исчезает из поля зрения, продолжая говорить, - когда вы возвращаетесь? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь несложное, Зива меня научила.

\- Прости, но мы сегодня отсюда не выберемся, - остановившись, он переводит взгляд на монитор нэт-бука, по которому связался с ней несколько часов назад, - погода совсем не для перелетов. До и данные отсюда выносить или передавать запрещено, придется здесь… А мне, честно говоря, не верится в то, что я справлюсь с кодом за сорок восемь часов.

\- Но завтра – Сочельник! – Эбби выносит к монитору, - елка, печенье, рождественский пунш, тайный Санта… МакГи!

\- Эбби, я отключаюсь, - он воровато оглядывается на вход позади него, - кажется, опять кто-то пришел, а даже мне несколько часов к ряду консультироваться онлайн – несерьезно.

Сигнал шифр-замка мигает красным, словно кто-то с той стороны пытается ввести код. МакГи осторожно сползает с высокого стула, на который его усадили, давая допуск к работе с секретными данными проекта «Недетские игры».

Как он понял, суперкомпьютер связывается со здешним процессором с запрограммированной случайной регулярностью, то есть, отследить время или узнать его заранее невозможно. Но, во всех случайных алгоритмах присутствует определенная последовательность и хороший программист эту самую последовательность в состоянии вычислить. По-видимому, подозреваемый был отличным программистом.

Дверь приоткрылась и с той стороны некто точно замер в нерешительности. МакГи, просидев перед экраном несколько часов в одиночестве, как-то растерялся.

\- У вас есть право находится на этой палубе? – как можно увереннее спрашивает он, с той стороны – явное замешательство, какой-то подозрительный шорох и последнее, что он заметил – желтая анимированная молния, как у одного из героев комиксов. Дальше наступила темнота…

 

 

         - Нет, стажер, здесь ты не прав, - Тони привычно копается в чужих вещах, методично вынимая их из рундука и раскладывая в порядке будущей описи. – Когда хочешь кого-то от чего-то уберечь, ты не побежишь на край света подальше от этого человека.

\- А если твое присутствие в его/ее жизни и несет в себе эту самую угрозу?- Бэйли, также не торопясь, исследует нехитрый набор личных бумаг подозреваемого.

Как они свернули на эту небезопасную тему, не знали оба. Просто говорили о чем-то и, вдруг оказалось, что он делится с ДиНоззо некоторыми фактами своей личной жизни.

\- Ты передергиваешь, Бэйли, - повернувшись, Тони задумчиво рассматривает небольшой пакет, по форме и размерам напоминающий пачку банкнот, - если угроза – ты, то твое отсутствие ничего не исправит. Скорее, к ней придут с интересным таким вопрос – куда ты подевался? А что она сможет сказать… ничего… - развернув, он пересчитывает и фотографирует каждую банкноту. – И с этого момента неприятности, если это можно назвать так, начнутся уже у нее.

Подняв взгляд на застывшего Бэйли, Тони поспешно добавляет, - нет, ну мы же говорим о гипотетической ситуации, так ведь? Потому что, если ты – о своей жене, которая последние пять лет искренне считала тебя мертвым, то…

\- Да, Тони, лучше объявить об этом по местному радио, а то еще не все тебя расслышали, - с привычной улыбкой отзывается Бэйли, и тут же меняет тему, - посмотри, здесь есть кое-что любопытное…

\- И не у тебя одного, - кивает на разложенные на койке деньги ДиНоззо, - странное место для хранения денег, тебе не кажется?

\- Отчего же, - все еще рассматривает привлекший его внимание документ Бэйли, - куда, по-твоему, младший капрал может девать такую сумму налом? На счет положить – так у него, как у всех на действительной службе, счет в государственном банке, и положить на него что-то извне невозможно. Ну, а завести счет в другом банке морпех не может, пока не закончится контракт.

\- Значит, наш капрал работал не на себя, - Тони, наконец, закончил с банкнотами, - так что там у тебя?

-  Младший капрал Ривз собирался дезертировать в ближайшем плаванье, - Бэйли передает ему копию контракта на приобретение собственности в очень теплых краях. – У них там нет экстрадиции, никакой.

\- Вечер быстро перестает быть томным, - под нос себе снова цитирует ДиНоззо, - обо всем этом надо боссу доложить. Стэнли с выводами поспешил, у нас тут – АНБ самое время звать.

\- Погоди, Тони, - Бэйли переводит взгляд с пачки купюр на документы, - тебе не кажется, что все это…как-то нарочито? Не знаю, будто …

\- Кто-то специально водит нас за нос, играет с нами?

\- Вот! Именно – игра! Это все напоминает детскую игру в шпионов, - подхватывает Бэйли. – Теперь ты – шпион, тебе ходить… Все будто понарошку.

\- Только игра это вряд ли простым запретом на телевизор и Интернет закончится, - соглашается тот.

\- Парни, - оба поворачиваются, встречая агента Берли, - плохие новости. Капрал Ривз умер, не приходя в сознание, десять минут назад…

\- Так…- Тони, не глядя, садится на койку, - встретили Рождество…

 

 

         Сознание возвращается медленно, МакГи осторожно приоткрывает глаза.

\- Привет, МакЖертва, - Тони сидит рядом, - как ты?

\- Не знаю, - не пытаясь подняться, откликается тот, - а что случилось?

\- Тебя приложили… вернее, вырубили, предположительно – шокером… ты что-нибудь помнишь?

 -Смутно… - Тим оглядывается, - а как я очутился в медпункте? Там же – программа… код, его же…

\- Стой, МакТоропыга, погоди, - легко преодолев его слабое сопротивление, ДиНоззо укладывает его назад, - там уже все сперли. В смысле – стерли все алгоритмы, что оставались после капрала Ривза. – МакГи отчего-то не выглядит слишком расстроенным этим сообщением, Тони подозрительно щурится, - Ну же, мой маленький хитрюга, давай, расскажи свой большой секрет. Я же вижу, МакГугл, ты что-то сделал…не совсем правильное.

\- А ты не расскажешь агенту Берли?

\- Я буду нем, как рыба. – МакГи отвечает ему недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Ладно. Я отправил все материалы Эбби, - скороговоркой произносит он. – Знаю, что не должен был, но я боялся не справиться сам.

\- Ты – МакВолшебник! – восторгам Тони нет предела. – Только благодаря твоей неуверенности мы попадем домой к Рождеству!

\- Тони, ты понимаешь, что такое – уровень секретности? – глаза Тима принимают квадратную форму, - я же нарушил государственную тайну!

\- Забей, - флегматично советует ДиНоззо, помогая ему встать, - нелепо идти на поводу у кучки помешанных на сверхсекретности чиновников. Вернемся домой и во всем спокойно разберемся. Когда вы с Эбби возьметесь за дело – работа закипит! А на этом корыте, пусть и сверхсовременном, ничего толкового все равно бы не вышло.

\- Ты не любишь корабли, Тони.

\- Люблю. Когда я на берегу, а они – в гавани. Все очень красиво и правильно. Пошли, МакПират, нас в каюте Стэнли уже заждались.

 

 

         - Я закончил опрос, - Бэйли аккуратно устраивается на краю узкой койки, оглядывая небогатый интерьер одноместной каюты агента на борту. – Всегда было любопытно – как здесь, - комментирует он вслух.

\- Вы служили, агент Бэйли? – живо интересуется Стэн. – На каком корабле ходили?

\- У нас были учения, - уклончиво отвечает он, задавая встречный вопрос, - агент Берли, вы раньше работали в команде Гиббса?

\- Это было давно, - улыбается он, - я был первым его стажером. Так сложилось, что мне пришлось поменять место службы, но оно к лучшему.  Только Тони все никак не успокоится, - мимолетно улыбнувшись, Бэйли возвращается к делу.

\- Все девять морпехов с негодованием отрицают свою причастность к факту использования секретных разработок Министерства обороны в личных целях наживы, - зачитывает он прямо с листа, и поднимает взгляд на кивающего агента Берли, - что, собственно, неудивительно. Но, после того, как я отпустил последнего, ко мне заглянул, как бы за забытым головным убором… - он помедлил. – Угадаете с одного раза, агент Берли?

\- Рядовой Кертис.

\- Верно, вы хорошо знаете свой контингент. И сказал, дословно, следующее – «Мы все думали – это не всерьез, что просто играем… было весело.»

\- Весело, значит, - нахмурившись, Стэнли качает головой, - я им устрою – веселье.

\- Они его уже сами себе устроили, - Бэйли явно не закончил, - рядовой передал мне вот это… - в руках у него плохо завернутый в полиэтилен стандартный шокер с затейливым узором – молнией на боку. - И просил извиниться перед агентом МакГи. Правда, кто именно это сделал, он не сказал. Но, думаю, с подробностями вы уже разберетесь самостоятельно.

         - Конечно, он – разберется! – громогласное появление ДиНоззо и МакГи у него в кильватере вызывает понимающие улыбки у обоих.

\- Так, Стэнли, - продолжает брать на себя нелегкую роль старшего полевой группы Тони, - по-моему, мы уже более, чем достаточно, сделали для тебя. Уже светает и мы вполне может забрать тело и полететь домой.

\- Наш врач сказал, что капрал умер от естественных причин – сердце не выдержало, - отзывается тот.

Тони кивает, - замечательно. Значит, наш Даки это подтвердит. Всем сразу станет легче. Тим займется поиском пропавших денег, Бэйли доведет до конца эту «великолепную девятку»…

\- А чем же у нас займется Тони ДиНоззо, - тихо вклинивается со своим комментарием Бэйли.

Ничуть не смутившись, Тони отвечает, - буду осуществлять общую координацию, ну и докладывать Гиббсу. Кто-то же должен это делать!

 

 

 

***

         - А вы не думали, что, добавив в печенье цукаты и корицу, получите интересный и необычный вкус, - Эбби, развернувшись, в упор рассматривает нежданную посетительницу.

\- А вы, простите…

\- Агент Бишоп, АНБ, - протягивает руку та, Эбби осторожно ее пожимает, - я тут в архивах работала и решила зайти-поздороваться. – Бишоп  медленно обходит лабораторию по кругу, - у вас тут миленько… Это спектрометр?

\- Агент… Бишоп? – та кивает, Эбби улыбается, - хорошо. Во-первых, это – майор Макс и он, как и все остальное оборудование в моей лаборатории, очень чувствительно к внешним воздействиям. Поэтому, - положив руки той на плечи, Эбби небольшим усилием подталкивает ее к выходу, - все посетители, не получившие специального разрешения на посещение моей лаборатории, обычно стоят вот здесь. – Она останавливается у белой черты, проведенной на полу, - за линию пожалуйста, агент Бишоп, и оттуда можете говорить о чем хотите.

И, прежде, чем та успевает открыть рот, Эбби захлопывает массивную дверь своей лаборатории прямо перед ее носом. Та, кажется, ничуть не огорчившись, с неопределенной улыбкой на лице, разворачивается, направляясь в аутопсию.

 

 

         - Доктор Маллард еще не пришел, - Палмер привычно не поворачивается на звук дверной автоматики, - вы можете подождать, но лучше подойти ближе к обеду.

\- Думаю, и вы можете мне помочь, мистер Палмер, - все также улыбаясь, отвечает Бишоп.

Растерянно моргая, Палмер тоже расплывается в непроизвольной ответной улыбке, - вы, наверное, за заключением. Не знаю, если доктор Маллард оставил его где-нибудь поблизости… - он направляется к столу Даки, продолжая говорить, - честно говоря, предпочитаю не рыться в его документах, хотя организация его меня временами пугает, но…

\- Нет, Джимми…можно звать вас – Джимми? Я пришла к вам.

\- Ко мне? А что я могу… чем я…

Агент Бишоп неожиданно устраивается с ногами на одном из столов, чувствуя себя совершенно органично в аутопсии.

\- Ну, начнем с того, что я – агент АНБ и мне кажется, мы могли бы быть очень полезны друг другу…

\- Я не совсем понимаю, агент…

\- Все просто, - она раскрывает электронную записную книжку, - недавно вы сдавали экзамен на психологическое профилирование и весьма успешно, надо заметить.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - смутившись, Палмер начинает судорожно протирать очки, - как раз все было с точностью до наоборот.

\- Это – технология смены лидера, один из аналитических приемов, чтобы отсеять ненужное. Важно то, что в заданиях, среди тестовых материалов, заложены профили, которые верно способны оценить единицы. Вы – среди них, Джимми. И теперь мне бы хотелось получить от вас – психологические профили всех членов команды специального агента Гиббса.

\- Я… вы… - мямлит Палмер, все еще протирая очки, потом решительно нацепив их на нос, отвечает, - мисс… не знаю как вас зовут, вы не представились…

\- Бишоп… - спокойно исправляется она.

\- Агент Бишоп, - продолжает Палмер, - боюсь, у нас с вами несколько разные взгляды на цели психологического профилирования. И, без определенных санкций со стороны руководства я не в праве давать кому бы то ни было что либо. И – покиньте аутопсию, здесь нельзя находится посетителям без специальной пометки, которой я на вашем бэйдже не наблюдаю!

 

 

         - Гиббс! Она назвала моя лабораторию – _миленькой_!!! – голос Эбби в трубке его мобильного дрожит от возмущения, - она касалась майора Макса и советовала мне смешать цукаты и корицу! – задним фоном идет бубнеж Палмера и Эбби нетерпеливо отзывается, - да-да, Джимми, сейчас хотела сказать. Она склоняла Джимми к фискальству! Кто эта фифа и почему ей так много можно?! Сделай что-нибудь!

\- Эбби, успокойся, напои Джимми чаем с твоим чудесным печеньем, сама возьми коктейль из запасов, - Гиббс пережидает еще один словесный поток возмущения, пока двери лифта не открываются с мелодичным звонком. – Не волнуйся, я разберусь…

 

 

         - О, агент Гиббс, - Бишоп, кажется и не удивлена, - меня караулите? – непринужденно войдя в лифт, она уточняет, - мы – наверх?

\- Сегодня Сочельник, - пожимает плечами Гиббс, - я просто провожаю вас до выхода.

\- Чтобы убедиться, что я – ушла, - Бишоп не поворачивается, - не волнуйтесь, агент Гиббс, я не обману ваших ожиданий. - Остановку лифт инициирует она, - это ведь так у вас происходит, да?

\- Смотря, чего вы хотите.

\- Джонатана Коула, - без обиняков отвечает она, - сдайте мне его местонахождение и я испарюсь, как страшный сон.

\- Одно из муниципальных кладбищ, как мне кажется, - спокойно произносит Гиббс, - несмотря на его заслуги, на Арлингтонское его все же не пустили.

\- Вам кажется это смешным, Гиббс, - развернувшись, она останавливается перед ним, - нам точно известно, что Джонатан Коул выжил при взрыве бомбы, которая была заложена в машине директора Вэнса. При его способностях, он может скрываться сколь угодно долго, но рано или поздно нам удастся обнаружить его местоположение.

\- Тогда – удачи…

\- Я хотела просто облегчить задачу всем нам, - Бишоп разводит руками, - вам известно – где он, нам – он нужен.

\- Для чего? – пристальный взгляд Гиббса способен, кажется, сбить с нее спесь, - вы сказали – он вам нужен, зачем?

\- Он… - неожиданно смешавшись, она отступает, - он убил полковника Лэтама, он  пытался убрать агента Эй Джей Барнс… за ним тянется хвост из правонарушений.

\- И ему, как лицу «приближенному к...», известны контакты Лэтама среди посредников, - Гиббс делает еще шаг, - как жаль, что все это сейчас  на глубине примерно шести футов под землей.

\- Значит, не хотите по-хорошему, - Бишоп запускает лифт. – Как знаете. Я душу из вас вытрясу, агент Гиббс.  

\- Это не так просто, как вам кажется, агент Бишоп, - двери лифта открываются в холл, - удачных праздников.

\- Я вернусь.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Будем ждать вас, с нетерпением.

 

 

         - Уф-ф, наконец-то! – Тони плюхается за свой стол, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги, - ненавижу вертолеты, шумно, узко и трясет…

\- Транспортник куда эффективнее, - мимоходом замечает Бэйли, умудряясь выглядеть так, будто только что пришел из дома после глубокого восьмичасового сна и сытного завтрака. – А уж сверхзвуковой истребитель…

\- Можно подумать, ты летал… - начинает было ДиНоззо, но появление Гиббса быстро перестраивает его на рабочую волну. – Мы вернулись, босс, с подарками.

\- Тело… - не спрашивает Гиббс.

\- Уже в аутопсии, - отзывается Бэйли, - физические улики – в лаборатории, все остальное…

\- У меня на компьютере, босс, - подхватывает МакГи, - сейчас займусь расшифровкой.

\- Сначала – передохните и поешьте, - прерывает рабочий энтузиазм тот, - время еще есть. Я – к Даки.

\- Это необычно, - комментирует ему вслед Тони, не двигаясь с места. – Что-то тут определенно произошло, пока мы летали и плавали. МакИсточник, метнись к Эбби, проясни обстановку. Кто будет пиццу?

\- Какая пицца, Тони?! -  торопливо напоминает МакГи, - сегодня Сочельник или ты забыл?

\- Так что, вместо пиццы заказать сэндвичи с индейкой? – абсолютно спокойно уточняет ДиНоззо, - ты давай-давай, двигай к своей ведьмочке, а то мы так и останемся в зоне информационного голода.

\- Ты не сказал, - укоризненно улыбается Бэйли, - что мистер ДиНоззо-старший звонил несколько минут назад, уточняя время прибытия сюда вместе с провизией. Как я понимаю, праздничный ужин намечается здесь?

\- Как и каждый год, - потянувшись, Тони поднимается, включая гирлянды на большой елке у окна. – Ужин, подарки, - комментирует он довольно внушительную горку ярких свертков под деревом,  - добрые пожелания на выходные… Куда-нибудь собираешься поехать, стажер?

\- Изящно перевел разговор, да, Тони? – ухмылка Бэйли заметна лишь по ямочкам на щеках

\- Ну, где-то как-то да, - не смутившись, кивает он, - так – поедешь?

\- Нет, наверное… – помедлив, отвечает Бэйли, - сейчас это не ко времени…

\- Его не будет, - перебивает ДиНоззо, - подходящего времени. Никогда. С нашей работой… нашей жизнью… нашей работой-жизнью…приходится урывать то немногое, что удается…

\- Ну вот, Энди, я ведь говорила вам – Норфолк слишком близко, чтобы Тони пропустил Сочельник, - Зива с поощрительным видом рассматривает мужа, отдавая ему пакет.

\- Сынок! А мы уже приготовили поздравление для видеосвидания.

\- Правило № 5 папа, произнесешь позже. – Тони уже раскрыл пакет, - Синяя.. Конечно, ведь сегодня – вторник. Спасибо, дорогая, – он привычно сноровисто переодевает рубашку и, столкнувшись взглядом с Зивой, вдруг подмигивает ей. – Прямо дежа вю… - она медленно улыбнулась в ответ, повторяя памятный обоим вечер. - Что значит вернуться вовремя из Норфолка…« _Я для тебя горами движу…_ »

\- С ума сойти – стихи запомнил…

\- И что мне за это будет? – продолжает вспоминать он.

Зива улыбается, - все, что захочешь…

\- Осторожнее, агент Давид, - ухмыляется Тони, - у меня очень богатая фантазия…

\- Давайте, я, - перенимая из рук Старшего крупную  коробку, подхватывается Бэйли.

\- В MTAG, стажер, - не отрывая глаз от жены, напутствует Тони.

\- Я составлю вам компанию, Бэйли, - улыбается Старший, вслед за ним поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- Как поездка?

\- Как в сказке…Стэнли передает тебе привет. Кстати, он женился, - не спеша следуя за ней вверх по лестнице и явно наслаждаясь видом, отвечает он.

– Надеюсь, ты его поздравил, - дождавшись его перед дверью в MTAG, Зива еще раз проходится по нему взглядом.

\- Конечно, - введя код доступа, Тони распахивает дверь, - прошу, моя королева…

 

 

         - Ты выпроводил ее Гиббс? – директор прекрасно устроившись в кресле Даки, встречает его нетерпеливым взглядом.

\- Да, _Элвис покинул здание_ , - кивает Гиббс. – Дак, парни привезли тело капрала с авианосца Берли.

\- Капрал уже здесь, Джетро, - отзывается Даки из другого конца аутопсии, - мы с мистером Палмером скоро начнем.

\- Не спешите, - Гиббс присаживается на край стола, рядом с Вэнсом, - сегодня Сочельник, до Нового года дело никуда не денется. Так ведь, Леон?

\- Думаю, Гиббс прав, доктор Маллард, - включается в разговор директор, - информацию о связях с суперкомпьютером нам уже не получить, а на праздники вся команда  авианосца в увольнении. И вам нужно лишь подтвердить заключение корабельного врача.

\- Что же, - подводит итог доктор Маллард, - раз даже директор не возражает…

\- Кажется, Энди уже прибыл, - меняет тему Даки, - думаю и у Эбби все готово. Директор, присоединитесь к нам в MTAG?

\- Ненадолго, - благодушное настроение почти вернулось к нему, - дети ждут меня к ужину.

 

 

         - МакГи! Вы вернулись! – вихрь имени Эбби налетает на него, едва тот переступает порог ее лаборатории. – Возьми это, - она сует ему в руки жестянку с печеньем, - здесь свежая порция с шоколадом. Ты расшифровал код?

\- Нет, - вздыхает он, - не успел. Но, если ты мне поможешь… - он многозначительно умолкает…

\- Ты же сказал, что алгоритмы выносить нельзя, - напоминает Эбби, широко распахнув глаза.

\- А я и не выносил. Я отправил на наш с тобой трижды запасной  ящик в сети. – МакГи понижает голос, на всякий случай, - если ты мне поможешь, мы все быстро расшифруем.

\- Тайная операция, - с горящими глазами подхватывает Эбби, - дадим ей кодовое имя? Миссия невыполнима? Нет, - сама себе возражает она, - слишком явно. Операция «Ужин на дом»!

\- Ты насмотрелась фильмов Тони? – с подозрением глядя на подругу, замечает МакГи.

\- Там есть масса полезного, Тим, - быстро возражает она и, прихватив небольшой яркий пакет со своего стола, подталкивает его к выходу. – Идем же, МакГи, наверняка ждут только нас!

 

 

         В Центре связи, как и год назад, на большом экране сверкает и переливается разноцветьем огней  рождественская елочка.

\- Получилось, МакГи! – торжествует Эбби, - я же говорила – будет похоже на большое окно в волшебный лес.

\- А я и не спорил, - миролюбиво отзывается тот, помогая Брине и Палмеру расставить привезенное угощение на столе.

\- Доктор Маллард, я не уверена в пудинге, - почти шепотом делится своими опасениями Брина, - конечно, я следовала рецепту, но все-таки сомнения остались.

\- Не волнуйтесь, моя дорогая, - успокаивающе улыбается Даки, - если что, Энтони поможет нам уничтожить улики.

\- Стажер, - стащив из тарелки кусок мясной нарезки, Тони устраивается в одном из кресел, - а ваше Рождество?

\- Такой же ужин, как у всех, - негромко отзывается он, садясь рядом, - у нас ведь были младшие, те – кто еще верил в Санту. Приходилось «держать лицо», даже если очень хотелось на все забить. – Соорудив себе по примеру Тони аппетитный бутерброд, Бэйли улыбается, - когда Чарли все-таки уговорил Кирстен остаться с нами, стало значительно лучше. И веселее…

\- Помнится, Младший, ты не жаловал официальные рождественские ужины, - Энди с бокалом пунша присоединяется к ним.

\- Конечно, ты же предпочитал посещать их, - бурчит Тони, - а в закрытой школе даже праздничный ужин со смыслом.

\- Зато ты получил хорошее образование, ДиНоззо, - Гиббс, с куском индейки, что только что разделал Даки, садится рядом ниже, - правда, пошло ли оно впрок, вот вопрос…

\- Давайте раскрывать подарки! – Эбби нетерпеливо топчется возле горки цветастых пакетов, - карточки подписаны, Санта никого не забыл!

Директор, взглянув на часы, тихо поднимается к выходу, задержавшись там – оглядывается… Это был нелегкий год, год потерь… но Судьба, будто устыдившись, смягчила свой удар – дав взамен еще одну семью… Зива, словно прочитав его мысли, встречается с ним взглядом, Вэнс кивает в ответ на ее скупую улыбку. Гиббс, заметив, салютует бокалом с пуншем, беззвучно произнося, - Счастливого Рождества, Леон… Счастливого Рождества…

 

 

 

***

         - Клара! А где дети? – с порога громогласно интересуется Вэнс.

Устроенное им полгода назад собеседование,  с целью найти няню для детей, стало причиной появления в их доме Клары. Находящаяся здесь на положении номинальной хозяйки дома, она сумела придать семейной катастрофе Вэнсов вполне благопристойный вид. Дети были ухожены, в школе на обычном – хорошем счету, дом в образцовом порядке… А пакеты, что директор возил с собой на работу, пользовались популярностью среди агентов «красной группы» NCIS

\- В парке, - появившись на пороге гостиной, вытирая руки полотенцем, отвечает она, - с дедушкой. Подождите, Леон, - останавливая первый его порыв – побежать и «вырвать детей из лап этого проходимца», - вы ведь не знаете, в каком…

Вэнс, стараясь сдержать рвущееся возмущение, остановился, но на его экономку – действие – не произвело должного впечатления.

\- Садитесь, Леон  и, наконец, перестаньте так глупо вести себя. Как вас терпят на работе, да еще на такой должности, - Вэнс просто потерял дар речи, а Клара, спокойно усевшись напротив, продолжила, - по-видимому, у вас хороший состав сотрудников – профессионалы. И они к вам неплохо относятся. – Она кивает его безмолвию. – Катастрофа, Леон, от них никто не застрахован и случаются они, к сожалению, не редко… просто не с вами… до сих пор. И вам – сочувствуют, как всем в подобной ситуации, но не бесконечно, Леон… Сильный выбирается – у вас дети, вы должны быть сильным… и мудрым…

\- Можно и мне теперь что-нибудь сказать? – неуловимо улыбается он.

\- А зачем? Я и так все знаю. Дети проводят время с дедушкой, в парке у меня работает знакомый волонтер – присматривает за ними. Праздничный ужин почти готов.

Вэнс снимает пальто, - сейчас переоденусь и приду помогать накрывать на стол…

 

 

         - Тебя не ждут дома на Рождество? – Бэйли, помогающий Брине и Палмеру собрать использованную посуду и остатки еды со стола, останавливается рядом с Гиббсом.

\- Во Фриско? Это вряд ли… мы забили на семейные ужины, где-то лет пять назад. – Он улыбается, - У Кло – первый семейный праздник в новом  статусе, Оуэн вернулся на первые каникулы из колледжа, а Джулз… - закатив глаза, он продолжает, - была где-то в Милане или в его окрестностях. Планировала вернуться ко дню Х…

\- Когда погибли родители, – уточняет Гиббс, Бэйли кивает, - да, в самом конце мая... Мы собираемся…собирались каждый год… А Рождество… - красноречиво пожав плечами, он не закончил.

\- Мне кажется, тебя все-таки ждут, - помолчав, Гиббс просто смотрит, дожидаясь, пока до Бэйли дойдет смысл сказанного. – У тебя ведь есть друзья на истребителях…

\- Определенно, кто-то из них на вахте этой ночью, - широко улыбается Бэйли и мгновение помедлив, добавляет, - я скоро вернусь, Гиббс.

\- Не торопись, - качает тот головой, - впереди Новый год…

 

 

         - Странный народ – американцы… Отмечают рождение самого милосердного из людей – в своих домах, в тепле и уюте собственного  жилища среди самых близких… - Зива задумчиво смотрит в окно машины на освещенные огнями, почти пустые улицы.

\- Ну да, самых близких, - соглашается Тони, аккуратно следящий за дорогой. – Завтра откроются благотворительные столовые, а сегодня – все дома.

\- У нас отмечают Новый год, - Зива поворачивается к нему, - весело, шумно, с гостями и подарками. На улицах полно народу, чтобы не сидеть одному…

\- Да, одному плохо, - снова соглашается ее муж, найдя ее руку, - может быть, теперь и мы полюбим Рождество…

         Свет из прихожей серебрится на елочных украшениях, сразу создавая праздничное радостное ощущение…

\- Ты просто Снегурочка… - помогая снять ей длинную дубленку, запоздало оценивает ее наряд Тони – светлые брюки и белый свитер, действительно, наводят на подобные мысли и Зива, устроившись под елкой, откликается весело, - Будем рассматривать коробки и пакеты…

\- Распаковывать подарки, - присев рядом с ней, улыбается ДиНоззо.

\- Приглашение на Рождественскую премьеру в Национальную Оперу? Откуда?! Тони? – требовательно переспрашивает она, в явной растерянности разглядывая роскошно-оформленный конверт и не менее роскошное приглашение внутри, - «Трубадур» - Верди…

\- Ну да, - как о чем-то вполне реальном говорит он, - на Пуччини мы сходим вдвоем, если возьмешь с собой…- взгляд ее пронизывает насквозь.

\- Это очень светское мероприятие, ДиНоззо…

\- Не волнуйся, - он с готовностью кивнул, - экипировкой занимался Старший. Они с Даки будут сопровождать тебя – двое шикарных мужчин… ты будешь блистать и попадешь в таблоиды.

\- Ты – дикарь, ДиНоззо, - старясь не улыбаться, качает головой она.

\- Я не могу купить тебе сапоги из крокодила, -  забрав из ее рук приглашение, он усмехается, - если только сам его убью.

\- Пусть живет, Тони… Удивительно, кажется, я все о тебе знаю… и все равно, - она смотрит непонятно… - Просто вылитый Малыш Джо – у его девчонки должны быть бриллианты и соболя…

\- Откуда это? – Зива привычно толкнула его ладошкой в лоб.

\- Ваш очень хороший писатель О’Генри – у него много рассказов, есть и про тебя… Этот так и называется  - «Русские соболя»…

Тони поднырнул под ее ладонь, - хочу, чтобы у моей жены были шикарные вещи – в этом я согласен с Малышом…

\- Одна у меня уже есть – ты…- она поднялась, потянув и его за собой, - Пойдем спать, ДиНоззо…

         - А в моем конверте билеты… Палестина? – перевернувшись на живот, угадывает Тони, - только не говори, что я – ошибся!

\- Нет, не ошибся…

\- Полетим в субботу, так? – он уже уселся, довольно улыбаясь в темноте.

\- Да уж, конечно – после того, как примкнем к сливкам общества… Что?

Он разглядывает билеты, - открытая дата… То-то твой мобильник все время подпрыгивает… - просчитав что-то в уме, Тони кивает, - ну что, два-три дня на сборы… Звони своему Адаму…

\- Уже позвонила, - негромко откликается она, - и я полечу – послезавтра. – Тони отвернулся, скрывая лицо, она мягко коснулась его плеча, - мне надо быть там, Тони, как можно скорее…

Решившись, Зива говорит уже  спокойно, будничным тоном. -  Я похоронила отца не там, где думают в Моссад и в администрации. В Палестине руководителей его уровня  погребение запрещено – специальная пограничная зона, надзор… Мне нужен был кто-то, кому известны обычаи и порядки, и кому можно довериться… Адам пришел из Шаббата… и он – родня мамы… Ваши спецслужбы следили за мной и, слава Богу, истолковали  его присутствие рядом по-своему…

\- Я – кретин, Зива Давид, – прислоняясь лбом к ее плечу и стараясь не вспоминать ту отповедь, что высказал ей тогда, под дождем, тихо произносит он.

\- Да, у тебя – много достоинств, - с улыбкой подтверждает она…

 

 

         - Даки… - Гиббс поднимается, встречая нежданного гостя, - это, действительно, сюрприз, ведь ты был здесь …

\- Не трудись, Джетро – очень давно, - доктор Маллард проходит в комнату, - мы видимся с тобой ежедневно и необходимости в таком визите у меня не было … достаточно долгое время.

\- Внушительное предисловие, чтобы оправдать приход домой к другу. Что-то безотлагательное сподвигло тебя, Дак, на столь поздний визит, да еще и в канун Рождества. – Гиббс приглашающим жестом указывает на диван, - Думая, это связано с агентом Бишоп.

\- Ты прав, надеюсь, как всегда…

\- Подразумевается, что в этот раз…

\- Подожди, Джетро, - перебивает его Даки, - я хочу, чтобы ты определился сам – какой именно результат ты намерен получить… Потому что – свое задание она уже выполнила и я бы сказал – блестяще! Как бы не формулировалась цель ее здесь работы, она выяснила и доложит главное – «Красная группа» NCIS – сплоченный боевой отряд, подразделение с единой командой, способной успешно действовать по самостоятельно выбранному и одобренному всеми плану.

\- Вообще-то, Дак, это как раз и есть – цель нашей работы. Надеюсь – и результат.

\- Нет, Джетро,  ты забыл главное условие – соответствие приказу командования.

\- И только-то… Вот уж не думал, что тебя беспокоит такая малость… Вина или чаю?

\- Вина, - доктор взглянул из-под очков, - чай я заварю сам. И не геройствуй, Джетро, ее прислали совсем не с той целью, что думаешь ты или даже я…

\- Да? – Гиббс подал ему бокал. – И что думаешь ты… ну и я?

\- Что все будут соблюдать правила игры, как и мы. И сражаться, если будет необходимость, по законам чести.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Дак, мы уже второй год партизаним и, к сожалению, счет не в нашу пользу. Я подыграл им – год назад, - Гиббс выключает закипевший чайник, - и мы едва не потеряли команду. Нет, Даки, на этот раз я не ошибусь – диктовать условия теперь будем мы.

\- Что ж, Джетро, - доктор Маллард забирает у него заварочный чайник, - тогда нам понадобится их четкая формулировка.

 

 

         Фриско залит водой – после ледяного Вашингтона это кажется чем-то нереальным.

\- Самолеты – не летают… - только и произносит Кристина, открыв дверь и разглядев его на пороге, - ураган… Как ты..?

\- Есть, которые летают, - войдя внутрь и легко обнимая ее, отзывается Бэйли, - не волнуйся, я – не в бегах, - чуть отодвинувшись, он рассматривает свою жену. – А даже если бы и был – бегать я тоже  умею. - На открытом лице Кристины столь явно отразилось огорчение, что Бэйли, устыдившись, покаялся, - Я просто дразню тебя, успокойся, - убрав  волосы с ее щеки, он  принял серьезный вид, - Рождество. Каникулы, все разъехались навещать родных.

\- Ну да, - она смешливо морщит нос, - на сверхзвуковых истребителях.

\- Узнаю сноровку офицерской дочки, - легко целуя ее в нос, улыбается он, - как твой отец?

\- Папа у себя на базе, - Кристина разглядывает его, - у него пополнение, новый состав из призывников, почти полностью сменились две роты.

\- Ты собиралась к нему? – по секундной заминке угадав ответ, он обещает, - я ненадолго. – И опять-таки, читая разочарование, не скрываемое ею, договаривает, - уеду, когда ты – захочешь…

Кристина смеется, легко возвращая радость взаимного узнавания, - Значит, ты – надолго…

 

 

         Платье струится и сверкает, ожерелье и серьги бросают нежные блики, подсвечивая кожу и волосы, перчатки почти сливаются с кожей, туфельки так изящны, что кажется – Зива плывет…

\- Моя дорогая! – Даки кладет ее ладошку себе на локоть, задержавшись, чтобы ДиНоззо-старший мог набросить ей на плечи меховое манто. - Наша Галатея не уступает экранной, Энди.

\- Наша лучше, Дональд, она – живая…- Старший кивнул сыну, - спускаемся, Тони – давай…

Зива скользит по нему взглядом, беря под руку и Старшего, - А что будешь делать ты, ДиНоззо?

\- Открывать двери, дорогая, и … рулить…

 

\- Русские соболя, - Тони аккуратно встряхнул, убирая меховое манто в коробку, - тебе вся эта роскошь… к лицу. Можешь украсить собой любой миллиардный брэнд.

\- Помоги с платьем, - Зива уже сняла драгоценности, также аккуратно уложив их в бархатный футляр, и взглянув ему прямо в лицо, отвечает, - Деньги – это просто деньги, Тони. На них можно купить то, что необходимо, нужно и … не нужно.

\- Но не все… - договаривает за нее ее муж, - это я знаю, Зива Давид и … Слава богу! – она, с его помощью, освобождается от платья, задумчиво разглядывая то, что под ним.

\- Думаю, это я оставлю себе…

\- Платье – тоже, - Тони подхватывает сверкающее великолепие, - ты в нем удивительно  хороша… К тому же - Старший за него заплатил…

 

 

         Положив трубку, Кристина долго молчит, невидяще глядя на мигающую елочку.

\- Кристалл, что? – присев рядом, Бэйли пытливо вглядывается в ее лицо.

\- Странно… - она поднимает на него глаза, - я только что говорила с папой. Он спросил меня – о тебе. Пять лет эта тема не поднималась и вдруг…

\- А что он хотел знать? – тон его неуловимо меняется. – Скорее всего, к нему тоже приходил кто-то, с расспросами обо мне.

\- Эти пять лет… - Кристина медлит, старательно подбирая слова, - я не спрашиваю, но… где был ты?

\- Нигде…- сразу откликается он, - вернее, где-то был – но не я.

\- Ты работал на правительство, - это больше похоже на утверждение, - и остался что-то должен им?

\- А вот теперь ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - стараясь свести все к шутке, он щелкает ее по носу.

\- Перестань смеяться, Бэй! – отворачивается она, - это – серьезно, если к папе приходят за твоим личным делом.

\- Но ведь его нет – в архивах базы, так?

\- Когда тебя перевели, забрали и его, - Кристина толкнула его плечом, - засекреченное подразделение, снайперская подготовка…

\- А когда я – пропал без вести, дело ушло в архив Министерства обороны.

\- Откуда ты это … - посмотрев на него, она замолчала.

\- Ты помнишь наше первое Рождество? – Кристина улыбается вдруг.

\- Такое трудно забыть – ты хотел устроить романтический ужин при свечах на наблюдательной вышке, но папа застукал тебя, - легко толкнув его, она договаривает, - и ты провел три дня на гауптвахте.

\- Но кое-кто пришел ко мне, - бросив взгляд на часы, он кивает, - да, именно в это время… с пакетом еды и подарками. 

Поднявшись, он вернулся за курткой, - я все думал, как передать это тебе, - дымчатый кристалл на тонкой серебряной цепочке ложится в ее ладонь, - упаковать не успел.

\- Бэй… - подобрав волосы, Кристина садится вполоборота, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Тебе идет, - Бэйли снова садится рядом, - мне обещали, что он – исполняет желания. Надо просто сжать его ладони и очень сильно пожелать, чтобы – сбылось.

Закрыв глаза, Кристина сжимает кристалл в руке, Бэйли обнимает ее, - пожелать – от  всего сердца…

        

 

\- У тебя новая собака – тот, вроде, больше был, - Фарннел осторожно обходит с интересом следящего за ним ретривера, со вздохом облегчения добравшись до дивана в гостиной Гиббса.

\- Это Стрелок. А Бун вернулся домой, вместе с хозяйкой. Тебя изгнали из собственного дома в Рождество, Тобиас?

\- Можно сказать и так, Дайан решила вернуться, а я…

\- Только без подробностей! – Гиббс упреждающим жестом останавливает его откровения, - я предупреждал тебя, Тобиас, впустишь ее в дом – будешь жить снова «под каблуком».

\- Ну, сам-то ты это правило – какой у него номер, нарушаешь, - не остался в долгу Фарннел, - и Дайан, и другие твои жены периодически появляются здесь.

\- И даже не – жены, Тобиас. Но они здесь не остаются. Правила № 42 и 69 – вызубри их наизусть, а то всегда будешь жить под угрозой правила № 36.

Фарннел только махнул рукой, снимая пальто и проходя в кухню, - что у тебя на ужин?

\- Тушеный тунец в сметане – Даки презентовал. Есть пирог – Леон привез сегодня днем, - Гиббс с усмешкой достает початую бутылку вина.

\- Схожу за бокалами, - бодро откликается Фарннел.

\- Надеюсь, надолго это не затянется…

 

 

 

***

         - Босс, а где стажер? – появившись на работе на второй день Рождества, ДиНоззо пылает неожиданным энтузиазмом.

\- С Рождеством, ДиНоззо, - спокойно замечает Гиббс, разглядывая своего «Первого» без удивления, но внимательно.

И тот торопливо соглашается, - ну да, праздники… Каникулы… - лицо его освещается догадкой, - каникулы?

\- Вот именно! А как прошел «выход в свет»?

Сияющая улыбка дополняет лаконичное, - блеск, босс!

\- И поэтому ты – здесь.

\- Зива улетела, забросил ее в аэропорт, - так, будто это все объясняет, отвечает он. – Я подскочу позже. Надо же кому-то дежурить, - пожимает плечами Тони, - дам передышку МакКрайнему, пусть до Нового года повеселится, да, босс? - Знакомым жестом подтвердив его выводы, Гиббс перебрасывает на его стол часть папок со своего. С воодушевлением оглядевшись, ДиНоззо улыбается, - Елочка…начальство отдыхает – тишина. У нас тут уютно, босс…

 

 

         - Ты изменилась, - Ариэль рассматривает Зиву, неторопливо убирающую одежду, в которой была в дороге – в Израиль опять вернулось благодатное тепло.

\- Странно, - отозвалась она, - мы не виделись с сентября – не так давно.

\- Я о другом, - директор Эрбаз скользит взглядом по почти спартанской обстановке дома, - ты стала… не пойму, серьезнее или спокойнее.

\- Просто я больше не служу в Моссад, - скупо улыбается в ответ Зива.

\- Кое-что не меняется, - Ариэль смеется, - непокорная дочь… - обе замолчали, каждая по-своему  вспоминая – Элая Давида.

\- Я приду – сегодня?

Зива помолчала, - к вечеру…

 

         Ослик радостно покрикивая, уткнулся ей в колени и Зива, спрятав лицо, поглаживает теплые уши.

\- Радуется тебе, - Адам держит сумку, - и надеется на лепешки.

\- Достань булку, - Зива улыбается чему-то, - лепешки будут завтра.

\- Мы ждали вас позже, - хозяйка уже спешит им навстречу.

\- Тони приедет через несколько дней, - отвечая на безмолвный вопрос, поясняет Зива. – А у вас – все нормально?

Заметив ее беспокойство, Амина заторопилась, - Гамаль у Ашик-керима, помнишь нашего соседа, помогает – у них после морозов много работы, - она вздохнула, уходя от трудной темы, - Хаш – с ним, они практически неразлучны, а остальные … - уже улыбаясь, заканчивает она.

Зива и сама уже видела хлопочущих кур и козу, разбойно караулившую за углом.

\- Пойдемте в дом, - Амина бросила взгляд Адаму и Зива, оставляя их, согласилась, - распакую вещи и умоюсь.

 

 

         - Энтони, тебе не кажется, что второй день Рождества можно провести и как-нибудь иначе, - доктор Маллард, пришедший в аутопсию часом раньше, со спокойной улыбкой встречает «очень специального» агента. – Кстати, Энди просил передать, что дела заставили его ненадолго вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

\- Дела… - бормочет ДиНоззо, подходя к столу с телом, - какие могут быть дела в каникулы…

\- Судя по тебе – вполне реальные.

\- Зива улетела в Землю Обетованную, - поясняет Тони, доктор Маллард понимающе кивает.

\- Смерть – это часть жизни, Энтони, а вспоминая наших близких – мы возвращаем их, ненадолго, к нам. Непонятно, отчего ты – не с ней…

\- Решил ненадолго отложить, - без особой уверенности объясняет ДиНоззо, - просто, чтобы …

\- Понятно. – Даки, улыбнувшись, пускается в воспоминания, - Ты  напомнил мне, Энтони, одного молодого человека, который проехал за одну ночь из Шотландии в Уэльс, лишь потому что девушка сказала ему о своей любви.

\- Твой автомобиль, как мне помниться, с трудом это пережил, Дак, - от порога добавляет подробностей Гиббс, - что с нашим капралом?

\- Его убили, джентльмены, - печально констатирует доктор Маллард, - и весьма искусно.

\- То есть? – озвучивает ДиНоззо, - ведь на судне делались вскрытие.

\- Мой дорогой Энтони, я не знаю, ошибка ли это или дурное намерение, - доктор Маллард поправил очки, - но след от укола даже на вторые сутки заметить трудно, а сейчас  пошли уже четвертые.

\- Будем исходить из того, что врач на борту просто не разглядел. Спасибо, Дак,  - решает Гиббс, - ДиНоззо, свяжись со Стэнли, ему будет, чем заняться.

\- Понял, босс, - кивает тот, следуя за ним к лифту. – Я свистну МакГи, пусть подтянется.

 

         - Тони, я задержал тех рядовых, что работали вместе с капралом над экспериментом. – Агент Берли не выглядит огорченным, что его вытащили из-за праздничного стола, на большом экране Центра связи. – Рядовой Кертис, после непродолжительных уговоров, согласился сотрудничать.

\- Это ведь хорошо, так?

\- Смотря, какого результата мы добиваемся, Тони, - Стэнли пожал плечами, - как и в случае с агентом МакГи, у нас нет и не будет конкретного подозреваемого, потому что доказать что-либо сейчас мы не можем.

\- А вытрясти из них признание – куда переводились деньги?

\- И как ты предлагаешь это из них «вытряхивать»? – прозаически улыбается Стэн, - мне нужно что-то конкретное, чтобы начать разговор. Добудь это для меня и мы раскроем  дело, - он дает отбой раньше, чем Тони успевает сделать это сам.

\- Найди что-нибудь конкретное, - бормочет ДиНоззо, - легко говорить, сидя на базе в Норфолке. Для этого нужна Эбби, а она с МакВыдумщиком на какую-то конвенцию забурились. Придется пользоваться руководством «Эбби для чайников».

 

 

         Ночь была безлунной. Пристроившийся рядом огромный котяра, превратившийся из худого котенка-пискли в поджарого пятнистого кота, звался теперь Банши –  «разбойник» на фарси, дремал вполглаза, слопав часом раньше несколько ложек сгущенки, не выпускал Зиву из поля зрения.

Он, чутко сдвигая уши, вздыхал в полусне, поглядывая на нее при каждом движении.

\- Спи, обжора, - в маленькой спальне совсем темно и довольно прохладно. Сна нет, вместо этого в голове теснится перенасыщенный событиями день.

_\- Зачем ты приехала, Зива? –_ на этот вопрос директора она и сама не знает ответа. Все казалось просто – там, далеко отсюда, а теперь… на официальной церемонии в Тель-Авиве она быть не намерена, а здесь…

\- _Я должна была догадаться_ , - просто сказала вчера вечером Ариэль… кроме Адама и родных Ари, теперь и она будет навещать отца. – _За тобой следят и тебе здесь нечего делать, тем более – одной…_

Зива подтянула выше одеяло, независимо двинув плечом, - этот дом принадлежит мне, а роще – мокрыми от сырого ветра оливами, мой отец. Никто не заставит меня…

 

           - _Тони…_ , - ее голос проникает в зыбкий сон «очень специального» агента ДиНоззо. - _Тони…_ , -  еще не окончательно проснувшись, он садится, пытаясь сообразить, не приснилось ли ему это. – _Тони!_

Чертыхнувшись, ДиНоззо в спешке слетает с кровати и едва ли не бегом добирается до светящегося в темно    гостиной экрана работающего ноутбука. Но видео-звонок уже завершен, Зива прервала вызов, тяжело вздохнув, Тони усаживается перед компьютером, разглядывая ее фотографию в профиле программы, а в окне чата вдруг бегут строчки сообщений:

«[Зива]: Извини, я тебя не дождалась».

Улыбаясь, он бормочет, - Нет, я успел, мой маленький прыткий ниндзя, я уже здесь, - набирая в чате: «[Тони]: Как там - дома?»

«[Зива]: Лучше, чем мы думали. Хозяйства по-соседству пострадали больше»

«[Тони]: Почему не спишь?»

«[Зива]: Думаю… к тому же – здесь уже утро, ДиНоззо»

«[Тони]:  Думаешь…о чем?»

«[Зива]: О тебе… В отделе – все спокойно?»

«[Тони]: Смотря, с какой стороны посмотреть – мне прилетело от Эбби за то, что воспользовался лабораторией без нее. Но есть и хорошее – мне удалось найти доказательства причастности одного из рядовых и Стэнли завершил мою работу. Теперь дело за МакГи – деньги отследить и вернуть назад…» - помедлив, он набивает еще одно предложение – «Босс меня прогнал. Собираюсь составить тебе компанию» и  нажимает «Отправить»

Ответ приходит незамедлительно - «[Зива]: Жду… :)»

Рассмеявшись, Тони отвечает: «Считай до миллиона - еду»…

 

 

         - Ух, ты! Пахнет вкусно – кто готовил? Я уложился в срок – до скольки ты досчитала? – Тони, облазив кастрюли, облизывает ложку, победно воззрившись на жену. – Где Хаш, меня никто не облаял во дворе.

\- Амина… У тебя фора где-то в полста тысяч… - Зива отвечает  последовательно на каждый из его вопросов, - Хаш, вместе с Мали и Тимом отправились за водой, а хозяйка – на базар.

Тони тихонько вдохнул около ее макушки, осторожно обнимая сзади. – Ты пахнешь цветами, а их вроде еще нет… Мы нынче на положении гостей? Значит – будем бездельничать, - он повернул ее к себе, - У тебя – неважное настроение… Персики или апельсины?

Зива уже улыбается, - стал поклонником О’Генри… Обойдемся чем-нибудь в пределах видимости. Ты – здесь и настроение будет лучше…

 

        

\- Сегодня – среда… Интересно, куда бы мы с Зивой сегодня пошли, - Эбби, уютно устроившись в углу дивана, вздохнула и верный МакГи откликается незамедлительно.

\- Ты ведь – не дома… так что, среда проходит  почти по плану.

\- А, учитывая, что мы – в гостях и сегодня 1-е число… как будто Зива – на кухне, вместе с Энди… - Эбби прикрывает глаза, но вкусный запах заставляет ее распахнуть их, - не может быть!

\- Почему… фаршировать щуку я училась у бабушки, - Брина  ставит на стол овальное блюдо с выглядывающей из овощей рыбой и МакГи, с иронической улыбкой, констатирует, - Материализация мыслей…

 

 

         - Новый год – раздаем подарки, - Тони, веселый словно дрозд, с раннего утра полон энергии, изображая доброго волшебника, он достает из  рюкзака футболки, бейсболки, шелковые платки. – Смотрите, здесь – красивая картинка с оливковой веткой и надпись «Мы вас ждем!».

Зива натянув бейсболку на Мали и набросив платок, сообщает мужу, - Вообще-то, здесь – герб и национальный флаг Кипра… но, думаю, друзья-киприоты не будут возражать, если мы все оденемся, как их добрые патриоты.

\- Да? Кипр… надо же, - ничуть не огорчившись собственным невежеством, Тони натягивает футболку. – А я думал – оливковые рощи только у нас, - подмигнув Мали,  - Амина, тебе идет и цвет, и рисунок. Мы с Тимом и Хашем – за водой, кто с нами?

 

         - Ну, что тебе поведала твоя верная Халида? – и, отвечая на прямой взгляд жены, он торопит, - давай, излагай… просеивать будешь по ходу. Ваши тайны все равно всплывут так или иначе. - Зива молчит и Тони не унимается, - Что, так плохо? Даже чаем не напоили?

\- Я была у нее на работе, - она привычно толкнула мужа ладошкой в лоб, - а там – много проблем.

\- Ну, проблем нет только на кладбище, - резонно замечает он, - хотя и там – не у всех. Ведь ты отдаешь себе отчет – перед тем, как навестить тебя – там, за океаном, они приходят сюда, к ней.

\- Спрашивать приходят тогда, когда что-то знают, а обо мне …

\- Именно, Зива Давид, - Тони склонился близко к ней, - о тебе знают – очень много… думаю, пополнить твое досье не откажется ни одна гребанная спецслужба, - он не дает ей отвернуться. – Так – что тебе сказала твоя Халида?

\- Спросила – зачем я приехала…

Тони бодрым голосом констатирует, - ну, это-то мы исправим…

 

         - В земном раю стало тесно, - Тони, уткнувшись в затылок жены, старается компактнее устроится под одеялом, - Я помню, что стены здесь тонкие, - его руки, проникшие ей под футболку, уже находились под бдительным контролем, но Тони не унывал. – Так будет теплее – от Банши проку мало, а Хаш здесь не поместиться. – Он привычным движением притянул ее к себе, - ты – конфетка, я – фантик… - и, перехватывая ее движение – повернуться, напомнил, - В раю – тесно… и мы – не одни. Романтика!


	9. Сезон 11 эпизод 8

** Сезон 11 эпизод 8 **

        

_Вашингтон,  январь – февраль 2014_

 

***

            - Ты прав, стажер, много выходных – это вредно! – ДиНоззо первым выходит из лифта, на ходу стягивая джемпер. – Когда ты вернулся?

\- Три дня назад, - Бэйли, следующий за ним, улыбается чему-то своему, - и я имел ввиду нечто иное, Тони – много, в том смысле, что расслабляешься, теряешь бдительность…- он замолкает на полуслове. Тони следует за его взглядом, обнаруживая  у Гиббса на столе что-то вроде пародии на йога-центр.

\- Надо же, какая непосредственность, - комментирует он достаточно нелепую в данной обстановке позу Лотоса, в которой восседает на столе длинноволосая блондинка в джинсах и мешковатом свитере.

\- На грани наглости, я полагаю, - отзывается идущий следом Бэйли.

\- Ты ее знаешь? Может, охрану вызвать?

\- Сами справимся, - Бэйли качает головой, - наблюдатели из АНБ делаются все нахальнее…

\- Сдается мне, это входит в арсенал средств устрашения…

\- Давления, Тони, - поправляет его Бэйли, - устрашением занимаются другие, там, вместо мозгов – мышечная масса.

\- Вы меня разоружили, коллеги, - девица рассмеялась, спрыгивая со стола, - ведь мы – коллеги. Агент ДиНоззо, я намереваюсь сегодня быть вашей тенью…

\- И что, мне теперь обратиться с жалобой на преследование? Напоминаю, агент Бишоп – протокол. Вас никто не представил, конкретных указаний руководства на ваш счет  не поступало… Воздержитесь, поэтому, от каких-либо действий. – Тони продолжает стоять перед ней, преграждая путь, - или я, как старший сейчас, вынужден буду…

Изображая изумление и смущение одновременно, все еще опираясь на стол Гиббса, она соглашается, - конечно, коллеги, протокол прежде всего… А когда мы займемся делом?

\- Освободите мой стол – от вашего присутствия, агент Бишоп, - пожав плечами, она отходит в сторону.  Гиббс, игнорируя ее, кивает Тони, - ДиНоззо, Бэйли – мотель на въезде в Балтимор…

\- Мертвый морпех, босс? – на всякий случай уточняет Тони, проверяя рюкзак со снаряжением.

\- Мертвая девушка и морпех, - исправляет Гиббс. ДиНоззо кивает, следом за Бэйли обходя живое препятствие в виде агента Бишоп.

\- Слышал, хотели поприсутствовать на месте преступления, - Гиббс отдает ей в руки куртку с эмблемой NCIS на спине, - у меня сегодня в команде – недобор. Так что – добро пожаловать на борт, _стажер_ …

 

 

         - МакГи, надеюсь, вы уяснили задачу, - пронизывающий взгляд директора по-прежнему вызывает у МакГи желание втянуть голову в плечи.

Он торопливо кивает, - разумеется, директор. А можно  узнать – эта директива, она исходит от вас или …

\- А это играет какую-то роль, агент МакГи? – на официоз переходит Вэнс. – Или меняет что-то – для вас?

\- Нет, директор, никоим образом, - поднявшись, Тим с трудом удерживается от детской привычки – отдать честь. С директором он снова чувствует себя, как в детстве – наедине с отцом. – Разрешите идти, сэр?

\- Идите – работайте, - благодушно отзывается тот.

 

 

Гиббс появляется почти сразу после ухода МакГи, директор кивает на его вопросительный взгляд, - да, я сделал так, как ты просил. Что должен найти МакГи в файлах АНБ? Напомню тебе, Гиббс, что – кроме того, что это незаконно, это еще и нарушение директив безопасности.

\- Вот именно, Леон, - Гиббс едва заметно улыбается, - то, что мы с тобой ведем себя … мягко говоря, не по протоколу – объяснимо. У тебя – психологическая травма, у меня – обострение подозрительности из-за событий полугодовой давности, - он остановил возражения Вэнса. – Это неприятно, но – объяснимо, Леон. Агент Бишоп ведет себя неподобающим образом – слишком нарочито, особенно, для проверяющего. Уж кто и должен четко блюсти абсолютно все директивы и протоколы…

\- Что ты хочешь сказать, - хмурится Вэнс, - что она делает это специально?

\- Разумеется, - спокойно соглашается Гиббс, - для начала, она выяснила – насколько сплоченной может быть команда и, нет ли в ней слабого звена.

\- Для выяснения этого и мне много времени не понадобилось, - вдруг улыбается директор, вспоминая свое появление здесь, шесть лет назад, - это было очевидно.

\- Вот и она уже решила – так же, как и ты, - Гиббс качает головой, - в любом случае, она – веревочка, потянув за которую, мы можем добраться до того узла, который нам, наконец, необходимо распутать.

\- Или – обрубить, - мрачно пророчит директор, Гиббс усмехается.

\- Обрубают концы, Леон.

\- Думаю, нам вряд ли удастся этого избежать…

\- Аминь…

 

        

         - Босс рехнулся, если собирается взять ее с собой, - бубнит ДиНоззо, пока они с Бэйли спускаются в лифте, - нам этой козы только на месте преступления не хватает.

\- Он прав, врага надо держать близко, - поворачивается к нему Бэйли, - гораздо ближе друзей.

\- Согласен, но в одной машине я ней я все равно – не поеду!

         Мотель на окраине Балтимора похож на все мотели мира – однотипные номера, узкие кровати, правда – не все из них могут похвастаться наличием мертвой девушки и морпеха, утверждающего, что он – ничего не помнит и понятия не имеет, как здесь очутился.

\- Распространенная история, - ДиНоззо, как всегда, делает снимки место преступления и комментирует одновременно. – «Головокружение», Хичкок. Парень просыпается рядом с телом и, конечно, ничего не помнит. А потом выясняется, что он сам же ее и убил.

\- ДиНоззо, - Гиббс выходит из крошечной душевой, - ты еще тут не закончил.

\- Уже бегу, босс.

\- Бэйли…

\- Личность девушки по отпечаткам установить не удалось, в полиции Балтимора приводов нет, по федеральным базам – тоже.

\- А моряк?

\- Энсин Кит Андерсон, приписан к кораблю прибрежной зоны «Freedom», вчера вечером отпущен в увольнение на берег, - Бэйли пропускает доктора Малларда и Палмера внутрь номера, следом за Гиббсом выйдя на улицу. – Говорит, что дальше – полная чернота.

\- Эбби поработает с его кровью, - соглашается Гиббс.

\- Где наш новый стажер?

\- Даки посадил ее писать протокол. – Бэйли ухмыляется, разворачиваясь.

\- Пойду – заценю…

 

 

         - Не стесняйтесь, агент Бишоп, - доносится изнутри голос Даки, - если вам что-нибудь непонятно, лучше задайте вопрос.

\- Нет, пока мне все ясно, доктор Маллард, - она старательно записывает под диктовку, - вам не кажется, что капли крови на той стене расположены не под правильным углом? - Пристальный взгляд Даки из-под очков она предпочитает не замечать, - просто я немного разбираюсь в криминалистике.

\- Это замечательно, агент Бишоп, - доктор Маллард улыбается мгновенному тревожному взгляду Палмера, - значит, вы сможете описать помещение на профессиональном языке, что чрезвычайно поможет нашей Эбби.

\- Да, ваша мисс Шутто – эксперт-криминалист каких поискать, - не скрывая вполне искреннего восхищения, подтверждает Бишоп, продолжая заполнять протокол осмотра.

\- Даки, ты определился? – Гиббс возвращается с улицы.

\- Девушка погибла от кровотечения, вызванного ударом тупым предметом по голове, Джетро,  - отзывается тот. – И, скорее всего – она была без сознания. Эбби скажет точнее, когда исследует  ее кровь.

\- И все-таки, я бы не была так безапелляционна, - поднимает голову от заполняемых бумаг Бишоп, - вскрытие покажет все с гораздо большей точностью. Без обид, доктор Маллард.

\- Ну что вы, агент Бишоп, какие могут быть обиды, - подняв вежливость, словно щит, против ее выпада, Даки продолжает, - вы ведь – надзирающий здесь, все директивы в ваших руках…

 

 

         - Босс, - Тони выглядывает из крошечной душевой, гордо именуемой здесь ванной комнатой, - посмотрите…

Внутри парит от открытого на полную мощность крана умывальника с горячей водой.

\- Что ты делаешь, ДиНоззо?

\- Смотрите… - над умывальником висит уже изрядно запотевшее покарябанное зеркало, на котором сквозь пар проступает надпись. – Это испанский, босс, - тихо замечает Тони, а Бэйли, как бы невзначай заглянувший внутрь, скороговоркой переводит – «Встреча не состоялась»

\- Ты это зафиксировал?

\- Обижаете, босс, - в качестве доказательства ДиНоззо поднимает камеру, Гиббсу достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы парни его поняли. Бэйли, усмехнувшись, возвращается в комнату, Тони следует за ним, предварительно проведя рукой по запотевшему зеркалу.

 

 

         - Мы здесь закончили, Джетро, - доктор Маллард поднимается, стягивая перчатки, - все остальное уже после вскрытия.

\- Агент Гиббс, - Бишоп тоже складывает планшет и заполненные бланки протоколов, - покажете, как вы опечатываете улики, чтобы не нарушить их целостность. И еще – я, конечно, не криминалист, но вы осмотрели руки энсина на предмет повреждений? Потому что, какой бы ни была причина смерти, по мнению доктора Малларда, брызги крови говорят, как минимум, о драке.

\- Бэйли, - кивает тот, - покажи, как упаковывать улики. ДиНоззо, где задержанный?

\- В офисе управляющего, за ним приглядывает местная полиция, - бодро рапортует  тот.

\- Внешний осмотр?

\- Без видимых внешний повреждений, крови было много, но – вряд ли это его кровь.

\- А чья? Даки говорит, что девушку ударили по голове, она не сопротивлялась, потому что была без сознания.  

\- Босс, - торопливо соглашается он, - пойду я с ним поговорю. Может, он уже в состоянии…

\- Разрешите мне составить компанию агенту ДиНоззо, - Бишоп встречается взглядом с Гиббсом, - я обещала сегодня быть его тенью…

Усмехнувшись, Гиббс приглашающим жестом указывает вслед ДиНоззо.

 

         Как он вывернулся из-под его руки, Тони не понял, а пока соображал – задержанный морпех продолжал бодро улепетывать вверх по дороге.

\- Не стой столбом! – резко оттолкнув его с дороги, взявшаяся словно ниоткуда Бишоп усаживается в патрульную машину, - Догоняй! Я – перекрою улицу с того конца.

Тяжело отдуваясь и, в который раз, давая себе зарок – с понедельника  начать заглядывать в спортзал в подвале  базы, ДиНоззо преследует морпеха. Тот сворачивает за угол, исчезая из вида и Тони, чертыхаясь, увеличивает темп. За углом – перекресток и там ждет машина, энсин явно спешит к ней, поднатужившись, Тони  умудряется ухватить его за куртку.

\- Не так быстро, спринтер, сесть всегда успеешь! – тот в попытке вывернуться, сбрасывает куртку и в это время между ним и ДиНоззо вклинивается патрульная машина, отчего Тони отбрасывает в сторону, а морпех перекатывается через капот.

\- Бишоп, какого … ! Ты его сбила! – отряхиваясь, он поднимается, злясь, в основном, на себя.

\- Ну… - ни грамма не огорчаясь, она пожимает плечами, - технически он сам врезался в машину. А если бы не я – вы бы, агент ДиНоззо, его упустили.

\- Может быть, агент Бишоп, а может – и нет, - не сдается Тони, передавая хромающего энсина подоспевшим патрульным.

 

 

         - Господи, как ты добирался, Донна? – Зива встречает напарника в холле здания штаб-квартиры Бюро. Снабдив Тони завтраком и теплыми перчатками на меху и убедившись, что он благополучно добрался до базы, она уже успела переговорить с Фарннелом, получив примерную программу на день. В дни заседания Специальных Сенатских Комиссий именно Бюро осуществляло сопровождение и охрану сенаторов.

\- На вездеходе, - почти серьезно отзывается он, отбрасывая капюшон, - киношников бы сюда.

\- Да, холодно, - она помогает ему стряхнуть снег. – Не замерз?

\- Не успел. Охранник сказал – кто-то обморозился…

\- Из группы Монро, - Зива с одобрением разглядывает его экипировку – толстый свитер, пуховик… - Узнаю Терезу…

Донна тоже улыбается, - у меня жилетка с собой, на меху, могу поделиться.

\- С шефом, - кивает она, пряча улыбку, - он – в костюме…

\- Ну что, агенты Давид и Сандавал, пока все тихо, - Фарннел поманил их в свой закуток. – Есть разнарядка на сопровождение сенаторов… Сандавал, жилетку оставь…

 

 

         - МакГи! Тебя опять сослали! За что! – озабоченное лицо подруги возникло на мониторе. Он дождался паузы, - я здесь работаю… - оглядевшись, словно в стане врага, добавил, - над архивами и …

Эбби молчит, вглядываясь, ее внутренний компьютер перебирает множество вариантов, отыскивая верный.

\- Ага! Наконец – то! Держи меня в курсе и не забудь – копии на …

\- Эбби! – МакГи досадливым жестом останавливает ее.

\- Ну да – правило № 4. Подожди, Тим, если ты здесь – не отключайся. Мы будем болтать с тобой…

\- Ладно, - ее верный оруженосец улыбается, - ты говори, а я буду прокручивать варианты…

 

 

         - Она даже не раздумывала, стажер! – Тони громогласно изливает накопившееся раздражение, - Просто наехала на меня и все!

\- Она вряд ли задумывала твое убийство, Тони, - комментирует, не отрываясь от своего компьютера МакГи, - это нерентабельно…

\- Не потрясай меня своим интеллектом, МакДиггер, - присев на край его стола, он понижает голос до доверительного шепота, - тебе задание дали боссы, да, МакТихушник?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, Тони, - с едва заметным самодовольством отзывается тот, продолжая расшифровку каких-то данных.

\- Все ты понимаешь, МакГи, – легко чмокнув его в макушку, негромко заканчивает тот, разворачиваясь точно в тот момент, когда Гиббс появляется в отделе.

\- Рассказывайте.

 

 

         Элли Бишоп, остановившись в нескольких ступеньках от края лестницы, наблюдает слаженную работу «Красной» группы NCIS. Да, тот, кто ее направил сюда, был прав – агент Гиббс и _его_ _команда_ слишком сплочены и независимы, чтобы идти на компромиссы…

 

         _\- Элли, вы отлично выполнили поставленную перед вами задачу, - директор Морроу, все еще и.о. министра ВМФ, недовольно хмурится, - но то, что вам предстоит – гораздо серьезнее. Группа Гиббса – крепкий орешек, а сам Гиббс…_

_\- Директор, - перебивает его она, - в Квантико вы говорили нам, что слепое следование правилам приводит в тупик. Но и игнорирование ведет к  анархии. Я сделаю все необходимое…_

 

Директор Морроу всегда четко ставил задачи, как и на этот раз – Джонатан Коул.

 

 

         - Энсин Андерсон, двадцати трех лет, - начинает ДиНоззо, выводя фотографии из личного дела на большой экран, - корабль прибрежной зоны типа «Freedom» - его первое место службы. Оно же и последнее… Был прикреплен к палубе 10/6а, отвечал за ведение базы судов, входящих в прибрежную зону и покидающих ее. Тесные контакты с Береговой охраной. Босс, - отвлекается он, - если не Борин, то Дэймон-то точно должен был с ним якшаться, они одного поля ягоды. Подтянуть его?

\- Успеется… дальше.

\- Это увольнение – внеочередное, - Бэйли вступает в игру, - поощрение за  досрочное выполнение задания командования. В мотеле они с девушкой появились вместе, у  управляющего сложилось   впечатление, что «морячок под мухой».

\- Девушка…

\- Марисоль Янг, приводов нет, из вполне благополучной семьи, - отзывается Тим, - я проверил ее кредитную историю вплоть до обучения в школе – нарушений нет. Родители живут в Цинцинатти, она была студенткой второго курса Колумбийского университета.

\- Причина смерти? – Гиббс поочередно окидывает взглядом каждого, - что? Никто из вас не нашел времени навестить Даки?

\- Я была внизу, - подает голос Бишоп, - в аутопсии и в лаборатории. Мисс Шутто передала, что должны подойти вы, а вот доктор Маллард был более любезен.

\- И?

\- Он подтвердил свою версию, высказанную на месте преступления – смерть от удара тупым предметом. В ране остались частицы орудия, мистер Палмер должен был уже передать их мисс Шутто. – Бишоп проходит в центр отдела, ближе к экрану. – Время смерти – ближе к полуночи.

\- Гиббс! – несется из динамиков стационарного телефона, - Гиббс! Ты собираешься спускаться?

\- Уже иду, Эббс, - выключив громкую связь, отвечает ей он. – ДиНоззо…

\- Полное досье на энсина, его последние сутки, - кивает тот, - понял, босс.

\- Бэйли…

\- Марисоль Янг – ее история, - отзывается он.

\- МакГи…

\- Продолжаю работать по кредитной истории всех фигурантов.

\- Бишоп, со мной, - уже на ходу командует Гиббс.

 

 

         - Она – с тобой? Тогда – вы можете войти в лабораторию, агент Бишоп, - церемонно произносит Эбби, пропуская их внутрь.

\- Что у тебя, Эббс?

\- Ты не поверишь, Гиббс, - Эбби выглядит очень довольной, - я исследовала кровь обоих – и энсина, и его девушки. Их и правда – опоили и, скорее всего, девушка была, как минимум, в курсе плана. Она пила наравне с ним, но в ее крови остаточных веществ чуть ли не вполовину меньше.

\- Это значит, - для себя переводит Бишоп, - что наш подозреваемый уже был без сознания, когда девушку убили, так?

\- Если без подробностей, то да, - со знанием дела кивает Эбби, - энсин Андерсон вряд ли мог убить девушку, находясь в глубокой отключке.

\- Но он же с кем-то дрался, - напоминает Бишоп.

\- Очень может быть, - Эбби не спорит, переходя от одного монитора к другому, -  теперь о частицах, найденных в ране. Это кусочки краски от дюралевой бейсбольной биты. Я просмотрела базу, - она переключает программные окна, - и эта бита выглядит примерно так.

\- Это все, Эббс?

\- Нет, - улыбается она, - еще кое-что, бонусом, так сказать. Девушка защищалась, об этом говорят оборонительные раны, но как-то … вяло. Может, сначала не думала, что – всерьез.  – Эбби пожимает плечами, - так или иначе, но у убийцы должны остаться глубокие отметины на руках. К тому же, у него очень редкий вид экземы, так что – руки все равно, что обожженные. Теперь – все.

\- Ты умница, - дежурный кофейный коктейль остается на столе.

 

 

         - Что ж, агент Гиббс, - он пропускает ее в лифт, заходя следом, - думаю, картина вполне ясная и нам тут делать нечего. Сейчас заслушаем отчет агента ДиНоззо о беседе с задержанным, вы перед ним извинитесь, и мы переключимся на новое расследование из открытых дел.

\- А в делах, которые вам поручает АНБ, вы также легкомысленны, Бишоп? – на этот раз Гиббс сам останавливает лифт. – Мы тут расследований на полпути не бросаем.

\- Но это же уже не ваша юрисдикция! – тут же возражает она, - это – дело полиции Балтимора, выяснить, кто и когда убил девушку. Ему можно будет предъявить обвинение в попытке скомпрометировать морпеха.

На это Гиббс лишь молча поднимает брови, явно сомневаясь в адекватности присланного из Национальной безопасности агента.

Она же продолжает, - вы понимаете, что превышаете полномочия? Даже удерживая здесь энсина.

\- У него были причины, - спокойно отзывается он, - теперь он пожинает их последствия. Все закономерно, агент Бишоп. Не бывает наказаний без вины.

 

 

 

***

         - Присмотреть опытного и честного, по-возможности, специалиста по аферам. – Сандавал воззрился на жену, - Терри, они знают, где я работаю?!

\- Конечно, фотографии на свадьбе, той самой, были великолепны. – Тереза  вытерев руки, откладывает полотенце в сторону, - за кого ты меня держишь, любимый… Жена про работу мужа должна знать только одно – сколько там платят.

\- В клане Моретти такие доходы не обсуждаются, - заскочив домой поесть и переодеться, он нарвался на новую оригинальную идею жены. – Ведь услуги или связи «честного афериста» понадобились кому-то на той стороне?

Тереза, почти с головой засунувшись в духовку, отвечает не сразу.

\- Если бы я заикнулась о чем-то подобном отцу или твоему папаше, - наконец, повернув к мужу красное от жара или смущения лицо, соглашается, - хотя они, безусловно, знают нужных людей, с меня бы не слезли, пока не вытрясли все…- видя, что муж не проявляет склонности к сотрудничеству, она умоляюще складывает руки, - Донни… Бэт во что-то вляпалась. Я, честное слово, не в курсе…

Сандавал молчит, но по выражению лица Тереза уловила положительную динамику и принялась за уговоры с удвоенной силой.

\- Помнишь, на день Благодарения Зива представила нас своему свекру…

\- ДиНоззо-старший… - усмехается Донна, - вот уж не представляю, во что его может втянуть Бэт…

\- Вот именно, - Терри выключает закипающий чайник, - по-моему, здесь и нужен как раз такой специалист, с солидным запасом прочности…

 

 

         - Так, напарник, давай повторим – правильно ли я все поняла, - Зива изображает серьезность. – Тереза с родителями и сестрой жила-поживала в твоем родном Далласе, а потом вдруг объявилась некая дама – незадачливая мамаша, о которой Тереза в жизни не слышала, поскольку расстались они, когда ей не было и года. – Не услышав возражений от Сандавала, она продолжает. – Сия дама оказалась уже женой известного мафиози и жаждала облагодетельствовать позабытое чадо… Умилительные семейные подробности мы опустим…

\- Здорово у тебя выходит! – восхитился Сандавал, наливая себе горячего кофе из термоса. – Прямо – кино! Ты еще про моих папу с мамой не слышала – расскажу, а ты мне потом все красиво изобразишь… будет покруче боевика.

Зива не выразила ответного оптимизма, - боюсь, Донна, ты плохо представляешь – во что собираешься вписаться…

\- Ну что ты, напарник, я ведь женат на мафии… 

 

 

         - Как думаешь, стажер, - Тони изучает потолок, - что могло понадобиться девушке от молодого морпеха, ну – кроме  очевидного?

\- Энсин отвечал за прибывающие в порт корабли, - отзывается Бэйли, продолжая поиск данных на погибшую девушку. – Возможно, она планировалась – как приманка, но все пошло не так.

\- Все это как-то…- Тони рассуждает отстраненно, тоже в базе ковыряясь, - нелогично. Энсин – слишком невысокое звание, да и он очень молод, для того, чтобы смочь сделать что-то действительно серьезное.

\- Ты прав, Тони, - выведя информацию со своего монитора на большой экран, Бэйли обходит свой стол, - Марисоль Янг была не простой студенткой. Вернее, она ею вовсе не была, - на экране фотографии девушки, что сейчас лежит в аутопсии у Даки, в форме офицера полиции.

\- Вот черт! – ДиНоззо останавливается рядом, - она работала под прикрытием, теперь с нас полиция Балтимора не слезет, из-за Андерсона.

\- Нам надо выяснить, какая у нее была задача. Ты побеседовал с энсином?

\- Внятного он ничего не сказал, - Тони возвращается к своему столу, забирая с него папку с допросными листами, - он свято верил в то, что просто встречается со студенткой второго курса университета. И в полном недоумении – кто и за что ее мог убить.

 

 

         - ДиНоззо, Бэйли! – Гиббс выходит из лифта, проводив агента Бишоп из здания NCIS, - в MTAG, живо!

\- МакАрхеолог что-то нашел! – торжествующе замечает ДиНоззо, через ступеньку поднимаясь в Центр связи.

Директор стоит у дверей, - вы не торопитесь…

\- Спешим, как можем, директор, - за двоих отвечает Тони, - а что, ждут только нас?

Внутри, действительно, собрались уже все – Даки и Палмер, Эбби, МакГи за компьютерами слева от входа и Гиббс. Дверь захлопывается, едва Тони и Бэйли переступают порог, директор кивает напряженно наблюдающему за ним МакГи и тот, введя какой-то код, запечатывает помещение. Такое ДиНоззо видел лишь однажды в кабинете директора, когда требовалась полная секретность и изоляция.

\- Можете приступать, МакГи, - устроившись рядом с Гиббсом в первом ряду кресел, замечает Вэнс.

\- Спасибо, директор, - на экране возникает лицо Бишоп и Тони тут же комментирует, пытаясь разрядить обстановку

\- А попкорн на этом фильме ужасов предусмотрен? – и получив заслуженный подзатыльник от босса, замолкает.

\- Мы все знаем, чего ради тут собрались, - издалека начинает МакГи, - и мне удалось кое-что найти, но – не знаю, будет ли от этого польза. - Фотография на экране меняется. – Салим Улман – он та связь с агентом Бишоп, что мы искали.

\- Гиббс убил его пять лет назад, - совершенно другим тоном напоминает ДиНоззо, - я сам видел пулю, пробившую его голову, да и ты, МакПритворщик.

\- ДиНоззо…

\- Молчу, босс…

 

 

         Эбби засобиралась первая, Палмер вызвался – проводить, в итоге, Даки ушел вместе с ними, вздыхая и качая головой. Директор и Гиббс уединились в дальнем конце MTAG, вполголоса о чем-то уговариваясь.

\- И что мы об этом думаем? – Тони с наслаждением вытягивает ноги под нижний ряд кресел. Из самого теплого, по определению, места в здании NCIS уходить не хотелось. – А, парни?

\- Не знаю, Тони, - отлипнув, наконец, от компьютера, первым отзывается МакГи, - директор прав – нужно подумать…

\- О чем?! – с вызовом произносит ДиНоззо, - о чем ты вообще здесь собираешься размышлять, МакПацифист? Она – наглая, бесцеремонная выскочка из Оклахомы…

\- Мы не видим всей картины, Тони! – продолжает гнуть свою линию МакГи. – Вероятней всего, у нее просто не было выхода… только сделать то, что она делала…

\- Выход есть всегда! Ты же знаешь Салима, ты был там…

\- Тим прав, Тони, - заговаривает молчавший до сих пор Бэйли, - бывают ситуации, когда принятое решение стоит жизни…

\- Ты – оправдываешь ее?! – изумленно переспрашивает ДиНоззо, - ты, который должен был …

\- Ты не был под глубоким прикрытием, Тони, - одной улыбкой гася его возмущение, перебивает Бэйли, - я делал вещи и похуже…спроси Гиббса или свою жену…

\- Правило № 26… - ДиНоззо поднимается, - оно работает в обе стороны, стажер. У Гиббса есть и правило № 28 - За свои решения ты отвечаешь сам. Так что, здесь все по-честному…

 

 

         - Господи, какая холодища! Даки, что ты думаешь про все эти разговоры… ну, про ледниковый период… Тони говорит, что есть такой фильм.

\- И не один, детка, - доктор Маллард, поеживаясь под порывами ветрами, старается повернуться к нему спиной. – Видишь ли, Эбби, научные прогнозы, как и медицинские, основываются на определенных объективно наличествующих  факторах… симптомах, так сказать.

\- И что, такая дребедень с погодой входит в их число? – Эбби вытягивает шею, высматривая машину доктора на стоянке.

\- Несомненно, дорогая…

\- И мы все замерзнем, как индейка в морозилке?

\- И – прямо сейчас! – Зива распахивает дверь автомобиля, паркуясь возле них с неизменным мастерством. – Садитесь же, успеете наговориться и напугать до смерти, в пока еще теплом доме.

\- Что носят эскимосы? – Эбби юркнула на заднее сидение и доктор Маллард, устроившись удобно впереди, рассеянно  подтверждает, - придется утепляться…

До дома доктора Малларда Зива добирается за двадцать минут, хотя половина дорог перекрыта, а вторая – занесена снегом.

\- Глинтвейн, действительно, согревает и успокаивает, - Зива осторожно укрывает уснувшую на диване Эбби пледом и садится в кресло перед уютно потрескивающим огнем. – Старший ничего не говорил вам о своих планах, Даки? Вам без него, наверное…

\- Слегка одиноко, - соглашается он, - я привык к его энергичному присутствию более, чем мне казалось.

Зива кивнула, подтверждая собственные впечатления, - у ДиНоззо это семейная черта – проникать в личное пространство…

\- И менять там что-то к лучшему… это несомненно, дорогая…

\- Вы не хотели, чтобы Эбби говорила при мне о том, что выудил МакГи а помойке Нацбезопасности, - резко меняет тему Зива, по своему обыкновению предпочитая прямые вопросы, и доктор Маллард не обманул ее ожиданий.

\- Потому, дорогая, что хорошо представляю себе последующие события… по-моему, Джетро позвонит сегодня Фарннелу…

\- Я все равно узнаю… - слабо улыбается она.

\- Тони… - поддерживает Даки, - это было ясно, как только всплыло имя Салима и весь тот кошмар четырехлетней давности… - Зива обхватывает покрепче свой бокал с горячим вином, глядя на пляшущий в камине огонь. – Правило № 39, Даки…

 

         _\- Имам Хаттани возглавлял эту акцию и по-видимому отец доверял ему – иначе он не позволил бы мне участвовать в ней… - Зива сосредоточилась, вспоминая и анализируя. – Имам работал на связи с несколькими спецслужбами… значит, у него должен был действовать оперативный агент с такими же полномочиями… Похоже, ваша супер-вумен – как раз и есть «язык», в арабской разведке так называют стукача. Сведения его нерегулярны, добровольны и потому, как правило, разнообразны и весьма полезны – ведь обязательств у такого агента нет. Поэтому, положение его, во всех отношениях, преимущественно. За восемь месяцев моего пребывания внутри боевой группировки Салима я видела, встречалась и контактировала с десятком людей, но не знала – где находится то место, где меня держали. в плену, - она старалась говорить безразлично. – Я рассказываю это вам, Даки, потому что знаю – вы поймете, вам можно, а больше никому нельзя… даже Гиббсу. Ведь они – спасли меня, в буквальном смысле, это было Чудо. Думаю, отец и все в Моссад это понимали и понимают – они не могли и никто не смог бы… А, по сути, настоящих злодеев там, в таких группировках, немного… В основном, в большинстве – отчаявшиеся, невежественные, обездоленные, запутанные, несчастные существа… и людьми их вроде не назовешь… и к животному миру не отнесешь – звери другие… Это я к тому, что ваша нынешняя гостья – выжила в аду, а это непросто…_

_\- Да, агент Бишоп, безусловно, относится к «победителям»… и, боюсь, как водится, цели превалируют над средствами, - доктор Маллард оборвал себя, но Зива поняла._

_\- Ари… да, я это и имела ввиду, говоря только с вами… Можно – убить, но – не отречься…_

 

Внезапно оживший мобильник возвращает обоих к насущным делам, взглянув на светящийся экран, Зива подтверждает очевидное, - А вот и Тони.

 

 

         - А если бы я не догадался позвонить? – осторожно ведя машину по заснеженным улицам, возмущается он, - так бы и спал ночью один!

\- Не ной, Тони, - откидывая капюшон, потому что в машине, наконец-то, стало тепло, откликается Зива.

\- Как это – не ной?  Если МакГи не против – спать в одиночестве, то я – нет, - объехав несколько застывших в неподвижности под снегом автомобилей, ДиНоззо продолжает бубнеж, - а с тех пор, как ты, Зива Давид, стала «миссис» - мы вообще видеться перестали.

\- Бишоп… - молча дождавшись, пока муж выдохнется, произносит она.

\- Наш  доморощенный гений, - с радостью привычного понимания с полуслова, кивает Тони, - кое-что нашел на нее… Салим – она работала с ним, на него. -  Непроницаемое лицо жены он понимает по-своему, - у нас есть  видео, все не голословно.

\- МакГи залез в архивы Национальной безопасности, – ровным тоном произносит она.

\- С благословения директора и молчаливого одобрения Гиббса, - ДиНоззо паркуется перед домом, - конечно, это уже нельзя использовать официально… Директор сказал, что это решение мы примем все вместе, дал время – подумать…

\- И что надумал ты?

\- Когда я вспоминаю о том, что было там … - взгляд его темнеет, - она могла быть причастна…

\- Нет, - снова на уровне ощущений улавливает невысказанное  Зива, - Салим занимался мной  лично, не доверяя никому. Да и вряд ли внедренный агент, пусть и под хорошим прикрытием, была бы на таком хорошем счету.

\- Она участвовала в нескольких казнях, - старательно отстраненным тоном говорит ДиНоззо, - МакГи сегодня показал видео. В том числе, и американских солдат. А это – трибунал и высшая мера…

\- Значит, либо ею очень дорожат, - логично заключает Зива, - либо – сильно давят. В обоих случаях, ваше воздействие будет выглядеть … - она останавливается, подыскивая выражение, - комар на слоне…

\- Как слону – дробина, - почти машинально исправляет ее муж, - согласен, но АНБ или другая силовая структура нашего государства здесь не рассматривается. Думаю, твоя Ариэль с радостью послушает и посмотрит это увлекательное кино, да и разведки Ирана и Сирии будут заинтересованы…

\- Тони, это несерьезно! И, думаю, Гиббс и директор понимают это гораздо лучше тебя…

\- Думаешь, я такой глупый? – встречая ее сумрачный взгляд, он усмехается, - Зива Давид, ты давно меня знаешь. – И, не дожидаясь ее ответа, продолжает, - можно не уметь колдовать, но – прослыть  волшебником.

\- Блеф… - уже что-то прикидывая, произносит она, - тогда – это не должен быть ни один из вас. Человек со стороны, близкий, может быть… но не из «Красной команды».

\- Подожди… - тут же пугается Тони, - я вовсе не имел ввиду, что …

\- А я – имею, - отрезает она, впрочем смягчая все улыбкой. – Сам знаешь, что так будет правильно. И директор одобрит, и Гиббс.

\- Да не хочу я… - ДиНоззо взлохмачивает волосы на затылке.

\- Тони…- ее голос заставляет его вернуться назад, - посмотри на меня …Правило № 17.

\- И № 19, - отзывается он, - ты – права, Зива Давид… - захлопывая за собой дверь и притягивая ее к себе в еще темной прихожей, - только от этого не легче…- Не отпуская ее, уже совсем другим тоном, ДиНоззо договаривает, - теперь я понимаю босса… Лучше  бы я все сделал сам.

\- Дурак, - слышится в ответ и привычный толчок ее ладони в лоб Тони успевает перехватить.

\- Только с тобой, Зива Давид…

 

 

         - Бэй… у меня были … откуда они узнали – не представляю! – первое, что он делает каждый раз, возвращаясь домой – прослушивает сообщения от Кристалл на том самом телефоне, который дал ей. Хорошо быть спецагентом – лучшие игрушки все также в твоем полном распоряжении, вполне можно утаить пару-тройку, на черный день.  Связь с ее компьютером налаживается моментально, такое чувство, что Кристина все это время сидела у монитора.

\- Подожди, - периметр он проверяет, скорее, по привычке – Стрелок предупредил бы о слежке поблизости, а о дальней подсказал бы рефлекс снайпера. – Ты испугалась? – он уселся перед ноутбуком.

\- Да, я очень испугалась, что своим появлением навредила тебе.  – Крис по обыкновению была предельно точна в формулировках.

\- Ты обращалась к руководству с просьбой командировать тебя в Вашингтон? – и опять она обдумывает ответ.

\- Не прямо… но я сделала все, чтобы из еще троих агентов в нашей группе, свободной в это время была только я.

Бэйли молчит, не зная, как реагировать на эту беспощадную откровенность.

\- Кристалл, ты ведь не знала, что в Вашингтоне в спецотделе NCIS работаю я…

Та сосредоточенно молчит, проверяя себя, и признается, - я надеялась узнать что-нибудь о тебе – в Пентагоне или в Лэнгли… - повергая ожившего мужа в ступор.

\- Не рассказывай никому, Крис – половина аудитории будет рыдать от смеха, а другая – оплакивать твои иллюзии…

\- Чудеса случаются только с теми, кто в них верит, Бэй.

Его взгляд неуловимо меняется, - не вздумай сообщить об этом в АНБ или ЦРУ – возьмут Санту в оборот…

\- Когда-нибудь… - она уже улыбалась…

 

 

         - Босс, вы остаетесь? – МакГи мнется на пороге лифта. – Эбби просила проследить, чтобы вы ушли домой.

\- Скажешь, что сделал, что мог, - включив лампу над своим столом, усмехается Гиббс.

\- Тогда я лучше побуду с вами, - кивает МакГи самому себе. – Босс… - какое-то время спустя подает он голос, - вы тоже считаете, что мы  должны использовать то, что … видели сегодня, против агента Бишоп?

\- Тоже?

\- Тони … - так, будто это все объясняет, пожимает плечами Тим, - и Бэйли, в общем-то…

\- А ты – думаешь иначе, МакГи?

\- Я не знаю, босс, - честно отвечает он. – Обстоятельства ведь бывают разные…

\- Цель, оправдывающая средства, МакГи, - Гиббс подходит к его столу, - не может служить прикрытием для собственного эгоизма.

\- И правило № 28, так, босс?

\- Иди-ка ты спать, МакГи, - усмехается он, но тот качает головой, старательно скрывая зевоту.

\- Не могу, Эбби говорит, что если до побудки меньше четырех часов – лучше не ложиться, потому что сон будет не впрок.

\- Можешь просто полежать с закрытыми глазами, - тоном, нетерпящим возражений, произносит Гиббс, - смена через три с половиной часа, вперед.

 

 

 

***

         - Мне кажется, энсин чего-то недоговаривает, - невыспавшийся ДиНоззо угрюм и мрачен. – Вчера, когда я с ним беседовал, он был как-то отстранен. Может, он знает того, кто убил его девушку?

\- Хочет отомстить? – подхватывает Бэйли, - не самая удачная из идей. Съездим к нему?

\- Так будет проще всего, - выходя из лифта, громко отзывается он.

\- Проще – для кого, ДиНоззо? – Гиббс выворачивает им навстречу.

\- Для свидетеля, босс, - моментально находится ДиНоззо, - может, на собственной территории он будет разговорчивей.

\- Вероятно, что энсин вспомнил что-нибудь, за ночь, - поддерживает его Бэйли.

\- Хорошо, отправляйтесь. ДиНоззо, агент Борин просила передать, что Дэймон на выезде и будет к вечеру на базе.

\- Спасибо, босс, - старательно не замечая усмешки Бэйли и выражения лица Гиббса, Тони скрывается в лифте. – Поторопись, стажер, а то без тебя уеду.

 

 

         - Кто это, МакГи? – следуя взглядом за двумя мужчинами в сопровождении агентов NCIS, негромко спрашивает, склонившись к нему, Бишоп.

\- Представители полиции Балтимора, - машинально отвечает тот, не замечая, с кем разговаривает, - вон тот – детектив Пол Бриггс, куратор и напарник нашей жертвы.

\- А с ним..? – МакГи, поняв вдруг, что говорит с вероятным противником, неожиданно захлопнул рот и  практически уткнулся носом в свой монитор.

\- Простите, агент Бишоп, но мне тут очень нужно закончить сбор и сортировку данных для агента Гиббса.

 

 

         - Итак, джентльмены, - после взаимных приветствий в конференц-зале обстановка напряжена до предела. Гиббс наливает воды, - кто-то должен начать…

\- Видимо, придется мне, - усмехаясь, отзывается тот, кого МакГи назвал детективом Бриггсом. – Мариса – мой напарник … - с видимым усилием он исправляется, - была моей напарницей. Нашим заданием было выявить и обезвредить уличную сеть торговцев оружием, поступающим с военных баз и кораблей.  

\- У вас была подобная информация и вы не посчитали нужным поставить в известность нас? – Гиббсу вместо детектива отвечает его непосредственный начальник.

\- Агент Гиббс, эта операция была санкционирована Министерством обороны, Береговая охрана сотрудничает с нами.

\- Понятно, - Гиббс не отводит взгляд от Бриггса, - детектив, хотите что-то добавить?

\- По делу? – тот пожимает плечами, - Мариса нашла контакт с несколькими уличными торговцами, вошла в доверие, ее представили бригадиру. Все шло нормально, обговаривались подробности крупной сделки, - не спрашивая, он закуривает, - обещали встречу с хозяином и новым партнером.

\- Почему на встрече она была без прикрытия?

\- Не знаю, агент Гиббс, - давя окурок в пепельнице и уже вертя новую сигарету в руках, отзывается он, - у нас был условный сигнал, я бы появился. Как куратор, я обязан присутствовать, как ее теневой партнер. Почему она не сообщила…

\- Вы были близки?! – в упор спрашивает Гиббс, Бриггс снова усмехается.

\- Мы – партнеры, Гиббс, живущие под прикрытием. Как вы думаете…

\- Тогда – у вас вполне ясный мотив, детектив.

\- Спорить не буду, - спокойно кивает он, - лишь один довод против – вместо Марисы я бы прибил этого щенка, - беззлобно договаривает Бриггс, глубоко затягиваясь.

\- Почему она взяла на встречу энсина, а не вас?

\- Я не знаю, Гиббс, - устало отзывается тот, - энсина Андерсона, как возможного подозреваемого, нам сдали в Береговой охране. Вероятно, она привела его, как живое доказательство своих возможностей, в таких случаях – не верят на слово. 

\- А вам вообще можно «верить на слово», агент Бриггс? Ох, простите, - с деланным смущением произносит агент Бишоп, без приглашения возникшая на пороге конференц-зала, - _детектив_ Бриггс… Вас разве еще не посадили?

\- Вашими молитвами, Бишоп, - мгновенно ощетиниваясь, что не укрывается от взгляда Гиббса, отзывается  тот. – Агент Гиббс, мы закончили?

\- Думаю, да, - игнорируя ее, Гиббс поднимается, - я прошу вас задержаться, до конца смены, чтобы мы не бегали за вами, если возникнут вопросы.

 

 

         - Я все еще не понимаю, Андерсон, - Тони преграждает путь свидетелю, в явно невменяемом состоянии. – Куда вы собрались, да еще и с табельным оружием?

\- Я должен его убить!

\- Кого? – теряя терпение, уже в третий раз переспрашивает ДиНоззо.

\- Того, кто убил Мари! – истерично выкрикивает мальчишка-морпех. Глубоко вздохнув, ДиНоззо удерживает его за локоть, - повторяю еще раз – ты его видел? Ты знаешь – кто он?

\- Да! Нет… вчера мне показалось, что это сон, - он потерянно трет лицо, - но сегодня…

\- Так, все, поехали на базу, там разберемся – что ты помнишь, а что – нет…

\- Тони, - чуть отойдя в сторону от машины, чтобы не услышал свидетель, Бэйли предупреждает, - ты же без меня справишься?

\- Босс дал тебе персональное задание? – на всякий случай уточняет ДиНоззо, косясь на заднее сиденье автомобиля. – Давай, двигай. Зиве – привет, агент Стреттон.

 

 

\- Бэйли… ты – здесь… - Зива умолкает, предоставляя тому возможность объясниться.

\- В творческой командировке, - улыбается тот.

\- Значит, агент Стреттон… Гиббс прислал мне телохранителя.

\- И вывел меня из зоны видимости, - подмигивает в ответ тот, - а судя по тому, что ДиНоззо проводил меня до машины…

\- Твое присутствие, как нельзя более, кстати, - Зива почти улыбается, чувствуя себя, действительно, лучше. – А вот и Сандавал. Донна, у нас – подкрепление.

\- Я в курсе. Фарннел сказал, что агент Стреттон будет у нас за старшего, - он дружески подмигивает, вручая ему горячий кофе. – Прикрываем комиссию Сената.

Зива, уже согревая руки о свой,  уточняет, - у них весьма разнообразная программа. Слушанья в Сенате, выездная комиссия…

\- Только на спецтехнике, - взглянув в сторону холла, Бэйли ежится, - вряд ли погода позволит осуществление всех планов…

\- По крайней мере, агенты, появиться там вы должны в течение… - Фарннел постучал по циферблату, как всегда, возникая за их спинами.

\- Есть, шеф! – бодро откликается Бэйли, поддерживаемый новой командой.

 

 

         - Не смотри на меня, Донна, так … участливо – у Старшего был очень бодрый голос. Мы разговаривали утром. А что касается подробностей…

\- Упаси бог! – Донна, как все испанцы, суеверно обмахивает себя охранным знаком. – Я надеюсь на его здравомыслие и богатый жизненный опыт. Я бы предпочел в спутники любого, вместо Бэтти…

Бэйли, не вмешиваясь, прислушивается с интересом и уточняет, - ДиНоззо-старший?

\- В Нью-Йорке, по делам, с новым компаньоном, - отзывается Зива, а Донна добавляет, - родственницей Терезы.

\- Ага… Ну, главное, чтобы никто из них не пожалел об этом, - подытоживает Бэйли, паркуясь на стоянке для сотрудников. – Приехали, агенты – вперед!

 

 

         - Бишоп, вам напомнить правила департамента о проведении  инспекции? – Гиббс спокоен, но у МакГи, по-прежнему сидящего за своим столом, отчего-то голова сама втягивается в плечи.

\- Я предупреждал, босс, о правиле № 22, - негромко бубнит он, но Гиббс будто и не слышит.

\- Я позволил вам принять участие в расследовании, - продолжает он, наступая на нее, - но на правах стажера, агент Бишоп. Вы же примеряете роль ведущего агента, вмешиваясь туда, где вас быть не должно… как инспектирующего агента.

\- Я помню параграф и подраздел, агент Гиббс, - почти скороговоркой произносит она, - у меня хорошая память… Детектив Бриггс несколько раз был  под следствием, отделывался взысканиями. Последний раз, год назад, нам почти удалось взять его с поличным, на перепродаже конфискованного оружия, но сделка сорвалась, а за недостатком улик ему удалось выйти из этого с минимальными потерями.

\- Я бы поспорил с вами – насчет потерь. Он был в Бюро, теперь – в полиции Балтимора, пусть и в спецотделе…

\- Поверьте, это не самая худшая из его перспектив, - многозначительно кивает Бишоп, - он мог бы сидеть в тюрьме…

\- Угрожаете, агент Бишоп? – верно понимает ее намеки он.

\- Напоминаю, агент Гиббс, - не спорит она, - что Министерство обороны лишь приостановило свое расследование на неопределенный срок…

\- Вернитесь в архивы, агент Бишоп, - резко меняет тему Гиббс, направляясь к своему столу, - вы там, по-моему, не закончили…

 

 

         - Дэймон, ты мне-то голову не морочь! – ДиНоззо безуспешно старается повернуться к ледяному ветру спиной, но тот, кажется, дует со всех сторон сразу. – Вы сдали энсина, как подозреваемого…

-  Как возможный контакт, - тут же перебивает Т1000, в распахнутой куртке стоя неподалеку от припаркованной машины ДиНоззо, - он не был под подозрением, строго говоря, но мог вывести на источник информации. Вот Сол и занялась им вплотную…

\- До чего талантливая девушка, - восхищенно констатирует Тони, - а как же Борин, она тебе шею не свернула?

\- За что? – простодушно интересуется Дэймон, - Сол играет за другую команду…

\- Твою мать, - сквозь стучащие зубы произносит ДиНоззо, старательно отключая готовое разыграться воображение. – Как я и сказал – талантливая девушка… не удивлюсь, если изначально все это входило в ее план.

\- У нас прошла информация о перепродаже оружия с баз ВМФ по всему восточному побережью, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Дэймон, - доставляют всеми видами транспорта, в том числе и морским. А энсин приписан к отделу, занимающемуся регистрацией прибытия/отбытия таких транспортников и состава груза на них.

\- Значит, он, - кивая на свидетеля, запертого внутри машины, ежится от очередного порыва ветра Тони, - знает, кто может сливать информацию.

\- Знает или видел, - соглашается Дэймон, - но – не  признается, ни в какую.

\- У тебя есть хоть что-то, что можно ему вменить?

\- Если бы было, Сол нам бы не понадобилась…

\- Я тебя точно к месту пристроил, - бормочет Тони, пробираясь к машине.

 

 

         - Вы давно работаете с агентом Бишоп, Гиббс? – детектив Бриггс чувствует себя вполне комфортно за столом ДиНоззо. – Хочу предупредить – она та еще стерва.

\- Хорошо ее знаете, детектив?

\- Вполне достаточно, - избегает подробностей он. – Просто, будьте настороже, она мимоходом вам испортит жизнь, влегкую…

\- Босс, - передав агентам сопровождения своего подопечного, ДиНоззо останавливается перед своим столом, сверху вниз глядя на не делающего ни малейшей попытки встать и освободить место, детектива Бриггса. – Я привез свидетеля, помариную его в допросной с часок…

\- Могу помочь, - в пространство произносит Бриггс, - Андерсон Марису ревновал, не мне его судить за это, и ко мне, в числе прочих…

\- Считаешь, он мог сам ее убить? – быстро реагирует Гиббс, взгляд Бриггса мгновенно меняется.

\- Если это – так, агент Гиббс…

\- Остынь, мститель-одиночка еще один, - ворчит ДиНоззо, присаживаясь на край собственного стола, - наша лабораторная ведьмочка уже доказала, что его опоили и наркотик еще действовал в установленное время смерти.

\- Время смерти можно изменить, - тут же замечает Бриггс, - кто делал опись обстановки номера мотеля? Проверьте, на сколько был выставлен терморегулятор…

\- Босс, - МакГи возвращается из лаборатории Эбби, - я тут покопался в ноуте нашей жертвы, вернее – Эбби вскрыла пароль, а я уже …

\- Короче, МакГи…

\- Мы нашли что-то вроде журнала или дневника, только вот он зашифрован. Эбби пытается…

\- У вас не выйдет, - снова ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произносит детектив Бриггс, - быстро, я имею ввиду. Мы этот шифр с Марисой в койке изобрели…- он улыбается чему-то своему. МакГи же слышит только одно

\- Вы можете расшифровать ее дневник?

\- Там – отчеты за каждый ее день под прикрытием, чтобы потом можно было составить протоколы, - помрачнев, он договаривает, - я читал их все…

\- Там записи, датированные этой неделей, - на всякий случай уточняет МакГи, - последняя запись – в день смерти…

Надо видеть его лицо… Гиббс только кивает, - МакГи, займитесь расшифровкой, детектив вам поможет. ДиНоззо…

\- Да, босс, - приподнимается с края стола тот, - пошел я в допросную  Надо заканчивать – с огурцами…

 

 

         - Как продвигается расследование, агент Гиббс? – Бишоп спускается по лестнице, по-видимому, прямо от директора.

\- Хотите снова оказать посильную помощь, агент? - усмехается Гиббс. Она подходит ближе, - вы зря смеетесь, методы детектива Бриггса опасны, прежде всего – для него самого. Он как ходячая бомба – неизвестно, где и когда рванет. Мне довелось с ним работать и, согласна, он производит впечатление… Но правил и границ для него не существует…

\- А разве это – плохо, - Гиббс поднимает на нее взгляд, - взять того, кто виновен?

\- И при этом подбросить недостающие улики, подставить партнера по команде или даже рискнуть жизнью заложника, - она наклоняется к нему, - вы считаете это правильным, агент Гиббс? Лично – вы?

\- В нашем мире, Бишоп, - разбирая и складируя папки с одного конца стола на другой, отзывается он, - понятия добра и зла давно размылись, каждый норовит ими прикрыться. Так что – не спрашивайте меня, что я думаю, слова ни о чем не говорят.

\- Вы – о поступках? Или, в нашем контексте – о результатах?

\- Вор должен сидеть в тюрьме, Бишоп, - закрывая дискуссию, Гиббс огибает стол и ее вместе с ним, - а каким образом мы этого добиваемся – рядового налогоплательщика, обывателя, не интересует. – Ее попытку что-то возразить, он пресекает взглядом, - а вы – к обывателям не относитесь, агент. Вы – лицо заинтересованное. Идемте, взглянем – как дела у ДиНоззо.

 

 

         - _Все страньше и страньше_ , босс, - Тони появляется в комнате за стеклом спустя минут двадцать изматывающе-бессмысленного разговора со свидетелем. – Он путается в показаниях, с трудом описывает людей, которые их навестили в номере мотеля. То их было трое, то – пятеро, с оружием, без оружия…

\- Последствия отравления, - деловито предполагает Бишоп. Тони нервно на нее косится, но не спорит, - возможно. Как и провалы в памяти. Врачи в Бетезде еще в тот вечер сказали, что выборочная амнезия возможна. Как и резкое восстановление памяти в полном объеме.

\- Что у нас есть, ДиНоззо, после твоего очередного с ним разговора? Которого по счету, кстати?

\- Третьего, босс, - бурчит тот, - если не считать того, когда он едва не смылся… - он замолкает вдруг, - его ждала машина, босс!

\- Какая машина?!

\- Когда Бишоп меня сбила, энсин почти добрался до автомобиля, явно кого-то поджидающего у перекрестка. Номер…, номер…

\- Мустанг, кремового цвета, с откидным верхом, ориентировочно – начала семидесятых годов выпуска, в очень приличном состоянии, - перебивает его Бишоп, - номерной знак …

\- К Эбби, быстро!

\- Метнусь, как молния, босс!

\- Я забыла, простите, агент Гиббс, - недовольная собой, она качает головой, разглядывая мальчишку за стеклом.

\- Ничего, бывает…

\- Вы разрешите мне попробовать поговорить с ним?

\- Подождем ДиНоззо…

 

 

         - Пол, вы просто прелесть! – МакГи морщится, в очередной раз слушая восторженный голос Эбби. Едва появившись, детектив Бриггс наговорил дифирамбов всей лаборатории и лично ее правительнице, мигом завоевав ее расположение. А после блистательной расшифровки последних записей, оба они удалились в  «Эбби-будуар», поскольку обнаружили общий и весьма занимательный для обоих интерес – магия и Вуду.

\- Моя бабушка – из Нового Орлеана, я там часто бываю… Вы знали, что есть специальные ритуалы, чтобы связать живых и мертвых членов семьи неразрывными узами? – Эбби ахает и принимается пересказывать, как сама стала свидетелем Явления и даже говорила с призраком.

МакГи миллион раз уже слышал эту историю и возражать ему при каждом новом пересказе хочется все больше. Бриггс же молчит или поддакивает временами.

\- Детектив, - громко произносит Эбби, возвращаясь в лабораторию, - я официально выдаю вам допуск в мою  лабораторию, в любое время дня и ночи, ну – если я, конечно, дежурю.

\- А это – что? – тон Бриггса так мгновенно меняется, что даже МакГи отрывает взгляд от экрана – в руках у того фотографии с места преступления.

\- Это агент ДиНоззо снимал, - заглянув ему через плечо, объясняет Эбби, - надпись на зеркале проявилась от горячего пара. Она на …

\- Это – наша контрольная фраза, означающая провал, - он все еще рассматривает фотографии, выискивая ему одному известные детали и метки. – Полный провал операции. И быстрый, по-возможности, мгновенный выход. Но – этот способ подразумевает мое присутствие.

\- Детектив, - привлекает к себе внимание МакГи, - тут, в конце ее дневника, заметка – для вас.

Уступив ему место за компьютером, МакГи отходит к притихшей подруге, - Эбби, ты и майор Макс могли … не совсем точно указать время и уровень интоксикации организма энсина?

\- МакГи! – начинает было возмущаться она, но передумывает, - хотя… Если он выпил наркотик незадолго до нашего прибытия, а время смерти девушки было изменено … Где отчеты с места преступления, МакГи?!

Подумать над этим он не успевает – Тони вваливается небольшим тотальным землетрясением, - МакГи, бросай то, чем занимаешься и быстро найди машину с этим номером. Она как-то связана с нашим свидетелем, а он – совсем перестал мне нравиться.

Уже перестав его слушать, МакГи задает поиск и, спустя несколько минут, система выдает результаты.

\- А ты прав, Тони, - он быстро просматривает строчки на экране, - автомобиль принадлежит Акселю Моро. И с нашим свидетелем он связан, оба привлекались «по малолетке», но Моро сел, а Андерсон  получил несколько десятков часов общественных работ. После окончания школы он быстро записался добровольцем на флот.

\- Будто от кого-то очень хотел смыться… - ДиНоззо выдергивает из принтера еще теплую распечатку профиля подозреваемого, притягивает голову МакГи к себе, чмокая в макушку. – Ты – умница, МакГи!

\- Тони! Я же просил – не делать больше так! – вырывается тот. Тони смеется, отпуская его и, бросив взгляд на снова беседующих наедине в соседнем отсеке детектива Бриггса и Эбби, толкает его плечом. – Не забывай, Эбби тащится от умников, а Бриггс в эту категорию никак не попадает…

 

 

         Папка падает на стол, распахиваясь на фотографии Моро, энсин затравленным взглядом гипнотизирует ее.

\- Да, Андерсон, это – то, что ты думаешь, - Тони спокоен, босс – за стеклом, наблюдает, вместе с этой козой из АНБ, так что – нужно все сделать, как положено. – И мы знаем, что вас связывает общее прошлое, которое тебе очень бы хотелось забыть.

\- Акс… он тогда сделал мне одолжение, - неохотно начинает говорить тот, - нас взяли на попытке угона машины, но у меня это было впервые, а он уже привлекался…

\- И поэтому ваши юристы уговорили его пойти «паровозом», - старается ускорить процесс ДиНоззо, - а потом, после отсидки, он вернулся и стал требовать возмещения ущерба, так?

\- Да! – почти кричит энсин, - я только начал нормально жить, все стало налаживаться! А он – вернулся… - он прячет лицо в ладонях, - зачем он вернулся… И Мари… я совсем не хотел… это не моя вина…

\- Марисоль что-то знала? – подталкивает его к признанию Тони, - и ты просто хотел ее переубедить?

\- Конечно! – хватается за соломинку тот, - мы спорили – она догадалась, что я отправлял по ящику из каждой партии оружия Акселю. Ну что здесь такого? Я же не воровал, оружие предназначено для армейских баз на побережье, значит – и моя доля там тоже есть. Я свое отдавал!

Тони захлопывает папку, поднимаясь, - тебе надо было просто позвонить в службу спасения, Андерсон. Девушка была жива, когда ты вызвал своего друга… А уж битой прикончил ее он…

 

 

         В комнате за стеклом народу прибавилось – Бриггс появился почти одновременно с ДиНоззо, неотрывно наблюдая за допросом.

\- Детектив, - привлекает его внимание Гиббс, - окажете мне услугу…

Вопрос в глазах Бриггса сменяется медленным пониманием, - буду вашим должником, агент Гиббс, если позволите мне закончить это дело.

\- Все материалы мы передадим вам безотлагательно, - на этот Бишоп не возражает, - советую немедленно объявить в розыск Акселя Моро, а еще лучше – просто послать к нему детективов.

\- И организовать обыск, - достает телефон Бриггс, - машины и квартиры… да, это Бриггс…

\- Верное решение, агент Гиббс, - следуя взглядом за отдающим короткие и четкие распоряжения по мобильному Бриггсом, соглашается Бишоп, - теперь это уже совсем не наше дело. Хотя – морпех и виновен, пусть и косвенно, и дело на него вам открывать все равно придется.

\- Не нам, - качает головой Гиббс, выходя в коридор одновременно с ДиНоззо, - Береговой охране…

\- Уже звоню Дэймону, босс…

 

 

         - Ну, что, агент Гиббс, - привычно усевшись на стол ДиНоззо, Бишоп улыбается, - я с вами уже почти полтора месяца… Думаю, пора заканчивать…

\- Мы вас не гоним, стажер, - вполне дружелюбно отзывается он, взглядом лишь выразив свое отношение к ее упражнениям, отчего она моментально соскальзывает со стола.

\- Да, конечно, но мое начальство ждет результатов. Поэтому – отчет о данном расследовании будет на столе вашего директора утром. А что касается нашего с вами дела … - она словно оценивает его, - а где агент Бэйли? Я что-то не видела его в последние дни.

\- Работает, - отвечает Гиббс, останавливаясь перед ней, - вы были в наших архивах, там много незаконченных дел. По некоторым из них появились новые данные, он проверяет рабочие версии.

\- Хорошо, - кивает она, - смогу я после увидеть отчеты об этих делах и версиях?

\- Безусловно, когда он закончит – мы вам их непременно перешлем. Факсом, - без тени улыбки соглашается Гиббс.

 

 

         - Я видел – она уехала, - Вэнс встречает Гиббса на пороге своего кабинета, - надеюсь, насовсем.

\- Вряд ли от нас отцепятся так скоро, Леон, - с благодарностью кивая бокалу бурбона, Гиббс садится напротив него. – Да, сейчас у нее нечем нас прижать, у нас – есть, но мы придержим это на крайний случай.

\- Это если она вернется, - бурчит директор, допивая свой виски.

\- Вернется. Морроу от нас что-то нужно, или – нужно от Коула.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это – Морроу? – красноречивый взгляд Гиббса заставляет его поморщится, - и почему ты всегда прав, Гиббс… - и, перебивая сам себе, директор договаривает, - только не цитируй мне одно из твоих правил. Уверен, и на этот случай оно у тебя есть.         

 

 

Взгляд Зивы на экране планшета кажется уставшим, ДиНоззо дурачится, - Что Донна подарит Терезе на Валентинов день?

\- Бэйли сказал, что это – ужасно глупо, болтать про любовь, как про модные тряпки или новый блокбастер.

\- Интересная мысль, а главное – свежая. – Тони пристально вглядывается в небольшой экран. – Кстати, Зива Давид, твой Бэйли в очень выгодной ситуации – он свою жену видит по Скайпу и поздравлять с этим пошлым обычаем будет виртуально…

\- Не завидуй, Тони, я куплю тебе красные носки и шоколадку.

\- Я согласен на все заранее, только… обойдемся без Скайпа…

 

 

 

         - Босс, - поговорив с женой, Тони готов осчастливить всех вокруг, - в пятницу – 14 февраля.

\- А в субботу, ДиНоззо, пятнадцатое, - отзывается Гиббс.

\- Что у нас пятнадцатого, босс? – немедленно пугается Тони. Гиббс повернулся, сдаваясь, ему внимают все его оперативники.

\- Мы живем в Вашингтоне, ДиНоззо, - он качает головой, уступая молчаливому недоумению. – Английская роза – та самая…

У МакГи заблестели глаза и он уже бодро стучит по клавиатуре. – Белая… Настоящая, та самая, что Ромео подарил Джульетте!

\- Эй, МакЭрудит, мне тоже, - успевает «забить» место Тони. Бэйли загадочно улыбается, - это в Белом Доме, я достану…

Тони замечает быстрый обмен взглядами директора, сверху, с Гиббсом, комментирует, - Понадобится не меньше дюжины, спецагент Бэйли…

 

 

         - Вы ограбили Президентский сад? – Зива заглядывает в салон машины Сандавала, откуда Тони только что получил надежно упакованную белую розу.

\- Там срезают цветы, - муж оттер ее плечом, - как в любом саду, даже столь знаменитые. К тому же, агент Давид, именно вы – трое, толклись там две предыдущие недели, а у Бэйли – надежные связи. – Взглянув на добродушно-ухмыляющегося Донну, Тони договаривает, - кстати, садовник – из Техаса, мексиканец.

\- Все, - Сандавал подмигнул Тони, - я поехал.

Подоспевший Бэйли аккуратно укладывает «трофеи» в глубокую корзину и, пожимая руку Донне, глянул на Тони и Зиву. – Поднимитесь послушать лекцию – Даки рассказывает историю белой розы. МакГи принес свою добычу первым и вручил Эбби, сопроводив подношение эффектной фразой _«Белая роза эмблема печали»…_

\- Да уж, - Тони сочувственно покивал, - Тим в своем репертуаре, мог бы просто промямлить что-нибудь вроде _«Красивые - красивой»._

\- Это насчет Офелии? – мгновенно улыбнувшись, Бэйли подытоживает, - да, ДиНоззо, тебе просто необходимо совершенствоваться дальше.

\- Эй, стажер, дороги сегодня… будь осторожнее…

\- Бэйли, - окликает его Зива, - а что говорил Даки?

\- За все не поручусь, - обернувшись, вполне серьезно вспоминает он, - но начиналось  _«Любовь – печаль…»._ Поэтому МакГи, действительно, попал в точку с цитатой…

 

 

         - Стихи, розы, Шекспир… - Тони выруливает на дорогу.

\- Это – из Китса, Тони, - разглядывая розу сквозь прозрачную упаковку, отвечает его жена, - _«Любовь – печаль, влюбленность – краткий сон»_

\- Ну, а белая роза-то здесь при чем? – их дом уже виден за поворотом, Зива улыбается.

\- Это дальше – _«Любовь – печаль, как робкий вздох цветка, как чистый свет звезды, как белой розы звездное сияние…»_

\- Красиво… - отвлеченно замечает он, - черт, дорога, как стекло. Как Бэйли доберется до… ну, до того, на чем  свистанет к Кристалл… - загнав, наконец, машину в подземный гараж, он поворачивается к жене. – Похоже, я согласен с Даки и поэтом… _«Любовь – печаль…»_

 

         - Тебе хорошо видно, Кейт? – ДиНоззо постучал по стеклу аквариума, Зива, с мечтательным видом ставит вазу с нежной, будто перламутровой, розой в центр стола.

\- _Как розы белой звездное сияние_ , - повторяет Тони, осторожно обнимая ее сзади. – Где мои носки и шоколадка?

\- На твоей полке, около «воскресной» рубашки того же цвета, - накрыв его руки своими, отвечает она. – Сладкое будет после ужина…

\- Надеюсь, - между делом распуская тугой узел ее волос, соглашается он.

\- Когда будем смотреть кино, - добавляет Зива, доставая диск в праздничной упаковке.

\- Вот это, действительно, сюрприз! – Тони перехватывает коробочку с дисками из ее рук, рассматривая обложку, - Индийское кино! – взгляд его загорается, освещая лицо общими воспоминаниями. – Как же там было холодно! Почти как сейчас, - он игриво толкает ее плечом, - _«_ _K_ _uch kuch hota hai»_ , - и даже неуклюже пытается напеть, - _«_ _T_ _um paas aay_ _e_ _-e-_ _e_ _…»_

\- Фильм как раз – про это, - Зива, смеясь, толкает его ладошкой в лоб, - тебе понравится…

\- Я вижу, - все еще держа упаковку с дисками в руках, не спорит Тони, - он и называется  _«_ _Salaam_ _-_ _e_ _-_ _ishq_ _! – Да здравствует любовь!»_


	10. Сезон 11 эпизод 9

** Сезон 11 эпизод  9 **

        

_Вашингтон,  март 2014_

 

***

         Торжественный прием в Конрад Холле в честь назначения нового министра ВМФ обещал стать событием года и вполне оправдал эти ожидания…

\- Назначить министром флота женщину…- ДиНоззо не заканчивает фразу, закатывая глаза.

\- Пытаешься оспаривать решения Президента, ДиНоззо? – Бэйли методично осматривает верхнюю часть большого зала, уже готового для приема гостей.

\- А оно мне надо, - быстро парирует тот, - но, согласитесь, женщины и флот как-то не слишком сочетаются между собой.

\- А как же  те, кто служит наравне с мужчинами, Тони? – МакГи, не отрывая глаз от планшета, на который выводится изображение с камер внешнего периметра, тоже вставляет слово в разговор. – Ты же сам полгода был агентом на борту, у тебя там, что – клуб холостяков был?

\- Не напоминай мне о том кошмаре, МакГи! – открывая и закрывая двери дополнительных выходов, отзывается он. -  И, к твоему сведению, на судне нет женщин – там морпехи, капралы и офицеры. А наш новый министр, как мне кажется, не из их числа.

\- Сара Портер возглавляла секретное подразделение, созданное совместно под эгидой ЦРУ и АНБ, - негромкий голос Бэйли отчего-то разносится по всему залу. Он замолкает и Тони нетерпеливо подгоняет, - ну, стажер, не тяни кота за … душу…

\- Наверняка это секретная информация, Тони, - МакГи старательно делает вид, что ему не интересно, - и Бэйли не может разглашать …

\- Глупости! – прерывает его ДиНоззо, - давай, стажер, ты уже сказал «а»…

\- ДиНоззо, ты вряд ли захочешь услышать весь остальной алфавит в моем исполнении! – Гиббс, как всегда в нужный момент, появляется на верхней галерее.

\- Босс, вам идет! – ухмыляется ДиНоззо, имея ввиду парадную форму.

\- Вы проверили пути отхода через кухню и гараж?

\- Гараж под присмотром Бюро, - отзывается МакГи, - я настроил камеры внешнего периметра, а Эбби еще сверяет планы инженерных коммуникаций.

\- Ты сегодня при параде, - агент Фарннел, войдя в зал через одну из боковых дверей, стоит посредине, снизу вверх глядя на старого друга, - наверняка пойдет дождь.

\- Снег валит с самого утра, - Гиббс улыбается, спускаясь вниз, - у кортежей будут проблемы с парковкой.

\- Директор уже прибыл?

\- Двадцать минут назад.

Фарннел оглядывает зал, останавливая на нем взгляд, - официальная часть начнется через час. Твои агенты готовы?

\- Как и твои, Тобиас.

\- Гараж мы прикрыли, - кивает тот, - Сандавал и Давид ждут директора Морроу и службу безопасности Президента.

\- Гиббс, Фарннел, - директор Вэнс, тоже в парадном мундире, присоединяется к ним, - мы готовы, надеюсь.

\- Невозможно предусмотреть все, Леон, - Гиббс наблюдает, как Бэйли и ДиНоззо заканчивают осмотр боковых, прилегающих к залу, помещений.

\- Директор Морроу не в восторге от предстоящих событий, - Гиббс и Фарннел лишь обмениваются неопределенными взглядами, - но не думаю, что его недовольство может что-то изменить. Решение принято и не нам его обсуждать.

\- Она, как я слышал, из какого-то особого подразделения, - замечает Фарннел.

\- Ты не лучше ДиНоззо, Тобиас, - отзывается Гиббс.

 

 

         - Так закончи свою мысль, стажер, - воспользовавшись тем, что босс занят, ДиНоззо изнывает от любопытства. – Ты говорил, она руководила каким-то жутко секретным отделом, и чем они там занимались?

\- Какая тебе разница, Тони? – вмешивает МакГи, тут же неподалеку проверяя состояние уловителей дыма, - Нет дыма без огня…

\- Вот я и намерен выяснить источник, - отмахивается тот, - ну же, Бэйли, что ты, как первокурсница на дискотеке!

\- Я не знаю подробностей, Тони, - вроде бы извиняясь, качает головой тот, - просто слухи… про отдел, что изучает различные методы воздействия на человеческий мозг.

\- Химическое оружие, что ли, - разочаровано переводит сам для себя ДиНоззо, - то же мне, секретные разработки…

\- Психотропное, Тони! – всезнающий МакГи приходит на помощь. – Методы воздействия на толпу, массовая паника, психоз… все это применимо и к одному человеку, и ко многим сразу.

\- Нельзя сразу сто человек убедить в том, что они видят динозавра, когда перед ними носорог, - Тони ворчит, недовольный  уже тем, что спросил, - это все – сказки, без химии ты никого и ни в чем не убедишь.

\- Есть еще гипноз, - возражает Тим, проверяя переговорное устройство на поясе и выводя микрофон через рукав пиджака на запястье. – Экстрасенсы, медиумы и …

\- Ага, - перебивает его ДиНоззо, - теперь еще расскажи мне, что вчера у тебя Гарри Поттер свою палочку забыл. Глупости это все!

\- Смотря – какой гипнотизер, Тони, - подходя ближе и неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, отвечает Бэйли. – Если и вправду – хороший, то может стукнуть тебе по плечу, - он демонстрирует жест, - и ты заснешь. А будешь уверен – что бодрствуешь… В таком состоянии человека можно заставить сделать что угодно, а потом – он даже ничего не будет помнить…

\- Я знаю, что такое – транс, стажер, - сбрасывая его руку, бурчит он, - все это хорошо в научно фантастике и детективных сериалах. Но никак – не в реальной жизни…

\- Как бы то ни было, Тони, - МакГи выглядывает в зал и прикрывает дверь, - Сара Портер теперь министр ВМФ и наш непосредственный начальник.

\- Наш непосредственный начальник, - передразнивает его ДиНоззо, - как ты изволил выразиться, МакСкаут, Гиббс или, если тебе так понятнее, директор Вэнс.

\- ДиНоззо! – голос Гиббса разносится по всему залу, - заканчивайте с проверкой, время вышло!

\- Вот и я – о том же! – комментирует Тони, отзываясь, - Уже идем, босс!

 

 

         - По-моему, тебя не поняли, напарник, - Сандавал очень старается сохранить серьезное выражение лица, с безопасного расстояния наблюдая, пока Зива помогает подняться одному из особо любопытных агентов Бюро.

\- Они заявили, что готовы к нападению, - пожимает плечами она.

\- Наши коллеги из подразделения внешнего наблюдения под снайперов заточены, - отвечает тот, как будто это многое объясняет. – Не жди от них адекватной реакции на ближний бой.

\- Киллер не обязан сидеть с прицелом наготове, - возражает она, - а настоящий профессионал – асассин, как до сих пор называют их в Латинской Америке, тем более… Тут необходимо быть готовым ко всему. И к неожиданному виду оружия, в том числе.

\- А, Сандавал, агент Давид уже посвятила тебя в детали убийства при помощи простой скрепки? – довольный собой, вечером и присутствием жены в поле видимости, ДиНоззо появляется из дверей, ведущих на лестницу. – Восемнадцатью разными способами, заметь.

\- Не тот момент для шуток, Тони, - вместо Донны отзывается она.

\- А кто здесь шутит, Зива Давид? – он театрально прижимает руки к груди. - Самоубийц тут точно нет. Наши боссы, шефы и директор Вэнс уже вовсю трудятся на благо страны, - он поясняет, указывая вверх, - в смысле, там уже все началось. Наша новая флотская Дама благополучно прибыла, от Белого Дома – кто-то из администрации Президента, сейчас как раз толкает речь. МакГи остался в холле, а меня Фарннел за вами прислал. Там за сценой и залом нужны не рядовые агенты. Бэйли ждет у лифтов.

\- Флотская Дама, Тони, серьезно? – следуя за ним вверх по лестнице из подземного гаража, переспрашивает Зива.

\- Ну, а как мне называть министра ВМФ женского рода?

\- Как насчет министр – мэм? Или тебе смущает, что она – женщина? Директор Шеппард, директор Эрбаз… - догнав его на площадке, Зива останавливается, - мне продолжать?

Подошедший Бэйли захватывает концовку этого монолога и обменивается понимающим взглядом с Сандавалом, тот кивает, - агент Бэйли, а давайте мы с вами займемся проверкой надежности за сценой…

\- С удовольствием, агент Сандавал…- Тони провожает их задумчивым взглядом.

\- По-моему, мы дали им повод для сплетен, – кисло произносит он, - теперь они решат, что я – подкаблучник.

\- Не переживай, Тони, - она быстро оглядывает его с ног до головы, отмечая идеально сидящий костюм, белоснежную, хотя сегодня – день идиотского креветочного цвета, рубашку, галстук приглушенных тонов. – Все мужчины – таковы, - с неприметной улыбкой Зива напоминает, - _Сила вся наша - в нашей слабости…_

\- Шекспир… _Сулит оно любовь, покой и радость, власть твердую, разумную покорность… Ну, словом, то, что называют счастьем…_ \- блистает эрудицией тот, скользя  взглядом по холлу и  натыкаясь на МакГи. Тот стоит в классической позе телохранителя, зорко отслеживая каждого из проходящих мимо офицеров, приглашенных почетных гостей и просто посетителей торжественного вечера. Временами он подносит запястье к лицу, что-то сосредоточенно бубня в рукав. У ДиНоззо резко улучшается настроение.

 - Смотри, - широко улыбаясь, он оборачивается к жене, - МакГи косит под Кевина Костнера в Телохранителе. И у него неплохо выходит, надо заметить.

Заинтересовавшись, Зива следует его примеру, - а вот и наша Эбби, что она здесь делает?

\- Судя по встрепанному виду, - произносит Тони, - новости малоприятные…

 

 

         - МакГи! Где Гиббс?! – Эбби влетает в холл, едва успевая затормозить, ухватив того за руку.

\- Эбби? Ты как здесь? Ты ведь… - он удерживает ее какое-то время возле себя, давая перевести дух.

\- Отстань! – торопливо отталкивает она его, - мне нужен Гиббс, срочно… очень срочно! – МакГи, оглянувшись, важно приподнимает рукав, говоря, кажется, прямо в запястье.

\- Босс, связь по маркеру – оранжевый… - но Эбби, ухватив его рукав, уже кричит, перебивая, - Гиббс! Здесь есть внизу тоннели, еще со времен «Сухого закона»… а на городских схемах их нет, я проверила!

\- Говори тише!

МакГи смотрит возмущенно, но та, слушая ответ, уже кивает быстро и спокойно. - Вижу Зиву, они с Тони как раз здесь, внизу… поняла… - торопливо договаривая в уже опускающийся рукав, - Я останусь с Тимом, Гиббс, здесь так красиво!

\- Ты действуешь не по протоколу! – возмущенно комментирует МакГи, - есть же правила и предписания! – но Эбби лишь отмахивается, оттаскивая его в сторону.

\- Правило № 21, МакГи и никаких других. Я подскочу к Зиве с Тони, для них есть задание от Гиббса, а ты – жди меня здесь, будем потом вместе стоять на стреме!

 

         - Агент Гиббс, надеюсь, понимает, что «хорошие времена» закончились, - после зажигательной речи человека из президентской администрации и ответного слова новой мадам министра ВМФ было объявлено о фуршете. Гул голосов, стоящий в зале позволяет вести доверительные беседы, не рискуя, что их кто-то услышит. – Я больше не смогу  прикрывать твоих людей, Леон.

\- А когда ты нас «прикрывал», Томас? – сарказм в голосе директор не пытается скрыть, - я что-то такого не припомню.

\- Не делай вид, что ты – не понимаешь, - Морроу пребывает в дурном расположении духа, - все эти годы вы жили, словно в вате. Думаешь, так просто в наше время игнорировать внешний мир, занимаясь только своими расследованиями – я это позволял…

\- «Позволял»?! – директор чуть не подавился очередным канапе с креветками, - все, что происходило и происходит сейчас в "моем агентстве, ты называешь «заниматься своими расследованиями»? Это хорошая шутка. Парсонс, Бишоп… мне продолжать?

\- Вот именно, Леон, - сменив бокал на полный, Морроу улыбается, - Парсонс и Бишоп - они доставили бы твоей команде много неприятностей… Но – все обошлось благополучно… пока…

\- Ты мне угрожаешь, Томас? Потому что – ни на что другое это непохоже.

\- Ты можешь считать, как хочешь, Леон, но – запомни, что теперь вы  сами по себе…

\- А когда-то было иначе, Томас?

 

 

         - Мистер Гиббс, вы не возражаете, если я постою рядом с вами? – новоявленная мадам министр останавливается неподалеку. – Признаюсь вам, я чувствую себя неуверенно.

\- Не стоит, мэм, - он ободряюще кивает, - ничего страшного в том, что вы не имели раньше отношения к флоту.

\- О, так до вас уже дошли сплетни…

\- Вашингтон – небольшой город, мэм.

\- Конечно… - рассеянно замечает она, как бы невзначай беря его под руку, - мистер Гиббс…

\- Агент Гиббс, мэм. Для вас.

\- Хорошо, агент Гиббс, могу я надеяться на поддержку с вашей стороны, когда она мне понадобится?

\- Безусловно, - повернувшись, он пристально рассматривает ее, - я у вас на службе, мэм…

\- В таком случае, - улыбкой смягчая свои слова, отвечает она, - быть может, расскажете мне о некоторых из сегодняшних гостей, чтобы я знала, к чему готовиться…

\- Думаю, лучше  с этой почетной миссией справится директор Вэнс, - кивает Гиббс, находя того рядом с директором АНБ Морроу, - он увереннее в этих водах, чем я… - в этот момент оживает его передатчик, голосом МакГи сообщая о появлении Эбби. – Простите, должен ответить…

Министр Портер, оставшись одна, скользит взглядом по малознакомым лицам, пока не встречается с Фарннелом.

\- Агент Фарннел, могу я …

\- Можете, мадам министр, - подходя, отзывается тот, - теперь вы многое можете…

Игнорируя его отнюдь не почтительно-вежливый тон, она все еще следит за Гиббсом, - необычный человек…

\- Бога ради, Сара! – Фарннел отводит ее чуть в сторону, - Гиббс был женат… пять раз и Диана – была номером два.

\- Твоя бывшая? – уточняет та, - Тобиас, это становится еще более интересным, чем я думала… Скажи, - она, наконец, переводит взгляд на него, - а кого из вас двоих она оставила – тебя или его?

\- Что ты имеешь..? Боже, Сара!

\- Мадам министр звучит все же лучше, агент Фарннел…

 

 

         - Бэйли, вы нужны здесь, - голос Гиббса звучит, как обычно, но что-то внутри отзывается неровным звуком.

\- Сандавал… - окликает Бэйли напарника Зивы, - идем в зал, там что-то происходит.

\- Подожди, - тот напряженно вглядывается вглубь сцены, туда, где обычно скрываются задники и инвентарь, - мне показалось…

\- Агент Сандавал! – оживает и его комлинк.

\- Да, шеф, уже идем.

Они быстро, насколько возможно при таком количестве гостей, спускаются в зал.

\- Агенты Бэйли и Сандавал проводят вас до машины, мэм, - Фарннел ставит задачу обоим, пока Гиббс завершает переговоры по комлинку. – И убедятся, что вы благополучно уехали.

\- Что происходит, Тобиас? – как можно тише спрашивает она.

\- Ровным счетом ничего, - не моргнув глазом, отзывается тот, - просто агенты NCIS нашли незарегистрированные  проходы, а в них – поврежденные газопроводы… Здание старое, проходы на схемах не отмечены, мало ли что может произойти.

\- Но все эти люди…

\- Мы займемся ими сразу же, как эвакуируем вас и директоров всех агентств, - уже менее терпеливо объясняет Фарннел, - Сандавал!

\- Да, шеф, - спокойная улыбка Донны профессиональна и весьма к месту, - идемте за мной, мэм, так будет проще пройти сквозь толпу гостей. А агент Бэйли проследит, чтобы ваша охрана была наготове…

 

        

         - Агент Давид, не делай вид, что знаешь – куда идти… Я за тобой тащусь, как Хеська… без всякого удовольствия.

Зива, не оборачиваясь, парирует, - Эбби сказала, вход должен быть недалеко от линии метро, а это уже где-то здесь.

\- Мы топаем под землей уже два квартала, - Тони обогнал жену, - и даже если ты права…- он вдруг замер, Зива  уже стояла рядом, - для крыс – слишком громко…

\- И это крысы – с оружием, - а у нас… - Зива поправила автомат, замечая, - запасной обоймы у тебя, конечно, нет…

\- Я не рассчитывал на партизанскую войну!

\- Гиббс! Красный! Западный коридор – вниз, две линии… в направлении… северо-запад… попробуем разведку, без контакта, - вполголоса быстро заканчивает Зива, убирая мобильник, - потом, скорее всего, уже не получится выйти на связь. – Она кивнула Тони, - пол идет вниз…

Тот приложил палец к губам, переходя на принятый у них язык жестов, оба выбрали боковой коридор и заняли позиции по бокам…

 

 

\- Гиббс… - вот теперь, когда вся верхушка благополучно отбывает по местам назначения, о чем по очереди докладывают агенты сопровождения, Фарннел может позволить себе тревогу в голосе, - что происходит – на самом деле?

\- Нас атаковали, - сообщает тот, как бы между делом, - ДиНоззо и Давид ввязались в перестрелку…

\- С кем?! Когда?! Где?!

\- Не знаю… Три минуты назад… Внизу, под зданием, в катакомбах, - следует весьма лаконичный ответ. Гиббс бывает таким, когда – все очень плохо…

\- И – насколько все плохо? – все-таки уточняет старый друг. Гиббс в  ответ пожимает плечами, - думаю, скоро узнаем…

 

 

         Глухой взрыв, а ни на что иное этот звук не похож, разносится по залу, отчего всего одновременно замолкают… А мгновение спустя, здание сотрясает взрывная волна… В зале начинается тихая паника, хотя присутствующие офицеры пытаются сохранить видимость спокойствия и порядка.

\- Это был взрыв? – озвучивает тревожащий большинство гостей вопрос Фарннел.

\- Очевидно, - односложно отвечает Гиббс, безуспешно налаживая связь по комлинкам.

\- Надо эвакуировать людей, - заводит стандартную пластинку Фарннел, - помоги мне!

\- С этим справятся без нас, Тобиас, - Гиббс уже пробирается к главному холлу, - нам надо заняться взрывом. МакГи!

\- Судя по всему, взорвалось где-то в служебных помещениях, - ворчит Фарннел, едва поспевая за ним, - что там нашли Давид и ДиНоззо?

\- Меня это тоже очень беспокоит, Тобиас, - отзывается Гиббс, и повышает голос, перекрикивая низкий гул волнующейся толпы людей, - МакГи!

\- Я здесь, босс! – откуда-то со стороны долетает его голос, - мы – здесь. Эбби…

\- Ранена?!

\- Немного задело взрывной волной, - виновато бормочет МакГи, когда им удалось до них добраться. – Мы в порядке, босс…

\- Я вижу, - Гиббс опускается рядом с Эбби, - Эббс?

\- Это все я, Гиббс… - расстроено шепчет она, - это моя вина, я послала их туда, не проверив все, как следует!

\- Эббс! – заставив ее поднять голову, Гиббс чеканит слова, - ты все сделала правильно.

 - Но – Тони и Зива!

\- С ними все будет хорошо, я уверен. – Поймав недоверчивый взгляд Фарннела, Гиббс повторяет, - мы сейчас этим займемся, а МакГи, пока, отвезет тебя домой.

\- Нет! – она цепляется за его руку, - я останусь, пожалуйста, Гиббс, позволь мне остаться! Я нужна здесь! Вы ведь не знаете – где искать Тони и Зиву!

\- И где же?

\- Тоннели имеют выход, - она наморщила лоб, вспоминая визуально схему, - через колодец, что-то типа вентиляции, на случай обвала, должно быть.

\- Эббс…

\- Да, - торопливо кивает она, - через два квартала на восток, по Гарденс Авеню, на пересечении с 43 улицей, колодец должен быть там.

\- Я пойду с вами, босс! – встревает МакГи.

\- Нет, Тим, - раздается позади, - я пойду с Гиббсом.

\- Бэйли…

\- Все в порядке, мадам министр сдана с рук на руки собственной личной охране, - обнадеживающе улыбается он, - агент Фарннел, Донна уже направился в сторону служебных помещений, взрыв был там. Когда мы были за сценой, ему что-то помстилось, но вы нас вызвали …

\- Понятно, - кряхтя, тот поднимается, - Гиббс, ты иди туда, куда тебя направила мисс Шутто, а мы с Сандавалом взглянем на все с этой стороны. Надеюсь, что-то да прояснится.

\- Я тоже, Тобиас, я – тоже…

 

 

         - Здорово бумкнуло! Можно я еще полежу…- Тони, с трудом собирая обрывки ощущений, пытается по-обыкновению зубоскалить, убедившись в главном – они оба живы и вроде бы не пострадали существенно.

\- Это взрывная волна, Тони, постарайся дышать неглубоко и спокойно, - Зива осторожно освободившись из-под него, легко и привычно прикасаясь, проверила его наощупь. – Небольшая контузия, наверное, лежи смирно. – Она тихо дышала рядом. – Взрыв – наверху, с эвакуацией через тоннельные ходы.

Она умолкает и Тони закончил, - надо как-то выбираться. Мы не узнаем, что там – пока…

\- Пока мы – здесь…

 

 

 

***

         -  Шеф, источник взрыва внизу, ориентировочно, под нами, - Сандавал встречает его в подсобных помещениях рядом с кухней. – Я не специалист, но насколько могу судить – очень похоже на газомагистраль. Если мисс Шутто права и под нами катакомбы времен «Сухого закона»…

\- Мисс Шутто всегда права, - ворчливо отзывается Фарннел, с трудом открывая неплотно притворенную, но идеально подогнанную под стену, а оттого едва приметную дверь. – Нам туда лучше не … - он не заканчивает, потому что Сандавал уже благополучно просочился внутрь.

\- Обвал впереди, шеф, - луч фонарика мечется по стенам, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь облако плохо оседающей каменной пыли, - видимость почти нулевая, - Донна закашлял, прижимая свернутый платок к лицу, - и нужны маски – нечем дышать.

\- Сандавал, вылезай, пожарники прибыли, - Фарннел неохотно уступает место у входа в туннель бравому молодчику в униформе и маске. – Придется ждать здесь.

\- Шеф, - отряхивая пыль, Донна выбирается из подвала, - там под завалом, как минимум, один человек. 

\- Не будем паниковать раньше времени…

 

 

         - Праздник, торжественный прием по случаю…Я говорил – добра не будет от бабы на море.

\- Похоже, не ты один так думаешь, - Зива аккуратно, но настойчиво занимается поисками, постепенно расширяя круг.

\- Что ты там ползаешь, не видно ведь ни черта! – нудит Тони.

\- Вот именно, - отзывается его жена, - а у нас, если помнишь, были полевые фонари. - Тони стиснул зубы, стараясь не реагировать на боль.

\- Ну да, если найдешь что-нибудь в этом крошеве, оно наверняка превратилось в хлам!

\- Не ной, ДиНоззо. Я ищу как раз твой фонарик, мой – у меня в нагрудном кармане.

\- Господи, Зива Давид, чего же ты ждешь?! Давай, включай свет!

\- Зачем, темнота полезна при легком сотрясении мозга, даже спинного, - парирует она.

\- Очень остроумно, - у Тони еще получается язвить, - мы здесь одни? – Оба замолчали, прислушиваясь.

\- Если за завалом кто-то остался…

\- Понятно, - Тони с усилием приподнимается, приваливаясь спиной к стене, - осторожнее там, слышишь…

\- Нашла! – она почти неслышно возникает рядом, - сейчас проверим… работает!

Тони сидит с плотно закрытыми глазами, - ты права – без света лучше…

\- Пей, немного… несколько глотков, - Зива достала фляжку, поднося к его губам, - теперь отдыхай. Будем думать…

\- А что тут думать… - Тони разлепил глаза – фонарик, укрепленный где-то позади, освещает крошечное пространство рассеянным светом.

\- Ну да – трясти надо, - негромко заканчивает Зива, притихнув рядом. – Как сможешь подняться, будем продвигаться назад, там был какой-то колодец – мы не успели уйти далеко.

\- Мы в завале, Зива Давид…

\- Не в сплошном, ДиНоззо… сквозняк, - она гасит фонарик, - полчаса на отдых, экономим силы и энергию.

\- Ну да, - Тони ощупью находит ее руку, - и не только электрическую…

         - Если они не ухлопали министершу… я их сам убью! – фонарик опять создает скудно освещенное пространство, заполненное строительным мусором и плохо оседающей грязной пылью.

\- Дыши только через платок, - Зива терпеливо ждет, пока муж справится с неким подобием дыхательной маски.

\- Он прилипает!

\- Потому что мокрый, чтобы легче дышалось…

\- Почему нас не ищут? Если из-за этой, с позволения сказать…

\- Подожди, - Зива пролезла под его рукой, - это уже стена… - она достала свой фонарик, - а наверху – люк.

\- Теперь дело – за малым, - Тони отлепил платок от лица, вдыхая с напряжением, - открыть его…

 

 

\- Зива успела сообщить о нарушении периметра, - на ходу сообщает Гиббс, быстро, насколько возможно по заснеженным улицам, они направляются к указанной Эбби точке, - и была слышна перестрелка.

\- Думаешь, попытка теракта?

\- Террористы обычно не похожи на идиотов, ты ведь это знаешь. Но мне не нравится то, что там вообще кто-то был.

\- Конкуренты? – предполагает Бэйли, Гиббс усмехается,

\- Скорее уж – коллеги по бизнесу.

Его телефон оживает неожиданно, - Гиббс, с нами все хорошо… - голос Зивы в трубке звучит не слишком уверенно, но спокойно. – насколько это вообще возможно. У Тони – легкое сотрясение, думаю, ничего серьезного… - Где-то на заднем плане бурчит ДиНоззо на тему того, что у него все-таки есть – чему сотрясаться в голове.

\- Оставайтесь на месте, мы сейчас подойдем. Да, я и Бэйли, - он захлопывает телефон, убирая его на пояс. – Свяжись с Даки, он нам сегодня понадобится.

 

 

         - Эбби, тебе лучше не двигаться, - МакГи хлопочет вокруг, словно заботливая наседка, - Даки сейчас приедет.

\- Тим, пожалуйста, успокойся! – она не пытается встать, - нам с тобой надо заняться делом. Достань планшет и найди на нашем общем ящике письмо от меня.

\- Ты послала схему на почте?

\- На всякий случай, чтобы сохранить в сети, - отзывается она, осторожно поворачивая голову. – Все эти люди, МакГи, в чем они виноваты?

\- В каком смысле? – МакГи отвечает не сразу, сражаясь с виртуальной клавиатурой.

\- МакГи! – она дергает того за рукав, - взрыв вряд ли может считаться удачным завершением вечера.

\- Вот она! – Невпопад произносит он, открывая старый план подземных катакомб.

\- Хорошо, теперь найди среди файлов еще одну схему, на ней должны быть инженерные коммуникации. Нашел?

\- Погоди, - Тим сосредоточенно водит рукой по экрану, - теперь давай наложим одну на другую…

\- Газовая магистраль проходит прямо по подземному ходу, - потрясенно озвучивает Эбби, - если бы там была перестрелка…

\- Все вполне могло рвануть само по себе, - заканчивает МакГи.

 

 

         - Как хорошо было всего каких-то полвека назад – штаны были исключительно нашей прерогативой, - Тони, подбадривая себя философскими сентенциями, пробирается к люку. – А теперь и в полиции, и в армии… да все норовят командовать, - он выпрямился, дотягиваясь в рост. – А женщина… черт, заклинило! – он в растерянности смотрит вниз.

\- Попробуй подвинуть, - Зива взялась за свой автомат и он, согласно кивнув, продолжает прерванный монолог.

\- Женщина… настоящая женщина должна… - Тони с напряжением наваливается на заклинивший люк, мельком скользнув взглядом по непроницаемому лицу жены. – Нежная и кроткая, красивая конечно, независимая, - перечисляет он.

\- Блондинка, всегда наготове – в душе, лифте и уютной квартирке, - Зива с усилием поднялась, вставая рядом.

\- Я этого не говорил, - бубнит в замешательстве Тони, скрывая явное огорчение. - Отойди, здесь тесно и нечем дышать.

\- Вот именно, - Зива, одним движением отодвинув его, короткими очередями, направленно, атаковала вожделенный выход и, утвердившись на каменной кладке, обернулась, - помоги.

Тони, сопя, подставляет плечи, бормоча, - вот поэтому Гиббс не женат.

Сверху что-то бумкнуло, поддаваясь, и в каменный колодец, медленно просачиваясь вместе с воздухом, пролился свет.

\- У тебя еще четыре попытки, - Зива похлопала муже по шее, слезая, - главное ведь – начать…

И Тони, как будто боясь – не сказать, скороговоркой произносит вслед, - ты можешь убить меня тысячей разных способов, Зива Давид… Ты не боишься пыток и всегда выглядишь умной, ты не малюешься и форму носишь, как сержант-сверхсрочник… Но ты – самая настоящая, абсолютная, идеальная – Женщина… - с ее помощью он выбирается на поверхность. – Можно, теперь я умру у твоих ног, Хрустальная королева… - он, по-обыкновению, бодрится. Но Зива, удерживая его, тяжело оседающего наземь, обещает, - Только попробуй – убью!

 

 

         Новый седан досадливо крякнул на раздраженный хлопок дверью и директор Вэнс с запоздалым раскаяньем оглянулся, окидывая автомобиль хозяйским оком, - знаю, виноват, прости, - седан примиряющее мигнул, отзываясь сигналом и Вэнс, поднимаясь из гаража, в тысячный раз дал себе слово держать в узде свое настроение…Невольно прислушавшись, он взял ориентир на кухню и чуть не споткнулся – мягкий толчок и радостное повизгивание – щенок, поселившийся в доме с Рождества и до сих пор не получивший постоянного имени, катался по дому, словно мячик…Но называть так всерьез будущего большого пса казалось неправильным.

\- Добрый вечер, Леон… Погуляете с малышом? Кайла и Джаред на школьном спектакле, они вернутся вместе с соседями, - Вэнс начал опять застегивать пальто, но появившийся за спиной Клары молодой человек, в очень хорошем костюме, опережает его вопрос.

\- Здравствуйте, сэр, позвольте мне сделать это…- он подхватывает щенка, - меня зовут Александр и я … впрочем, сначала мы погуляем.

\- Кто это?

\- Мой… приемный сын. Ему двадцать семь, юрист, уже пять лет работает в хорошей адвокатской конторе… видимо, боссы им довольны, собираются перевести в центральный офис. – Вэнс опустился на ближайший стул и Клара, остановившись напротив, добавила настойчиво, - это никак не коснется привычной для вас и детей жизни, Леон… Вы снимете пальто?

\- Откуда у вас … такой сын? – Клара смотрит с обычной непробиваемой иронией.

\- Какой – взрослый, умный, богатый и, конечно, белый… Я была его нянькой. Когда ему было восемь, его родители развелись и разъехались, мальчик остался со мной… Вместе с домом, деньгами, школой, уроками, отсутствием друзей и большими способностями… так что, Леон, проблемы с воспитанием не только у вас.

\- Где он будет жить? – Вэнс, раздеваясь, направляется к себе, в кабинет.

\- Сегодня и спросим, я оставила его ночевать, пусть познакомится с Кайлой и Джаредом.

\- Ну конечно – Правило № 13!

\- Леон… - Клара стояла у двери с его пальто, - новости по всем каналам…

\- Так и знал! – он взглянул на мобильник, - я говорил – не отключать связь, Гиббс! – мобильник отозвался вежливым «абонент  недоступен или вне зоны действия сети».

Он влез в рукава и новоявленный домочадец с готовностью доложил, - Моя машина стоит на улице, сэр, если позволите… - Вэнс кивнул, замешкавшись на мгновение, Клара поторопила, - Поезжайте, Леон, за детьми я сейчас съезжу. Шон хорошо водит, аккуратно, да, Шон?

\- Безусловно…

\- Доктор Маллард? – его мобильник все-таки оживает, - Наконец-то! Что у вас? А остальные? Я буду… - он смотрит на Александра.

\- В течении получаса, сэр.

\- Скоро… Пусть кто-нибудь встретит меня у постов, так будет быстрее, - и, дождавшись, когда они добрались до первых полицейских заграждений, распорядился, - ждать не надо, из дома позвоните мне, все – увидимся… Спасибо.

 

 

         - Агент Фарннел, думаю, там ждут меня, - доктор Маллард спускается к потайной двери, - мистер Палмер, осторожнее, не поскользнитесь. Ступеньки очень крутые.

\- Я буду, доктор Маллард, - отзывается тот, - если и вы… ай! –  ссыпаясь по ступенькам. – Все хорошо, я ничего не сломал…

\- Очень на это надеюсь, Джимми.

\- Пожарные все проверили, - Фарннел, не спускаясь, объясняет сверху, - и укрепили своды, так что – там можно работать. Нашли двоих, личности не установили.

\- Посмотрим, что мы с мистером  Палмером сможем сделать, агент Фарннел.

\- Доктор Маллард! Вы уже здесь, замечательно… Где Гиббс?

\- Директор, вы все-таки решились приехать, - безмятежным тоном откликается из подвала тот, - где-то на территории, должно быть…

\- Он с агентом Бэйли, директор, - объясняет  подошедший Фарннел, - встречают агентов ДиНоззо и Давид. С той стороны подземного хода.

\- Понятно. – Напускным недовольством Вэнс предпочитает скрывать тревогу за своих людей. – Агент Фарннел, можно вас ненадолго оторвать от …

\- Конечно, директор, - кивает, не давая договорить, тот, - идемте на кухню, поговорим там.

 

 

         - Я стреляла – в ответ! – Зива спокойна, но Тони лишь закатывает глаза, предвидя, что его ждет.

\- Не сомневаюсь, мой маленький ниндзя, но в твоем случае, это не оправдание.

\- ДиНоззо, Зива… - негромкий голос босса придает уверенности, а широкая улыбка Бэйли дарит так необходимую дозу бодрости.

\- Мы целы, босс, - стараясь не слишком крепко сжимать плечо жены, Тони храбрится, - насколько это возможно, после «большого бума».

\- Там было человек пять-семь, - Зива говорит короткими фразами, вкладывая в них максимум информации, - из тех, что заметила я. Они пришли не с той стороны подземного хода… они пришли из здания.

\- Агенты? – предполагает Бэйли, умеряя шаг, двигаясь чуть позади Гиббса и Зивы, рядом с ДиНоззо. Тот машинально пожимает плечами, морщась.

\- Бюро были с нами, мы – не в счет, остаются ЦРУ и АНБ. Первым совершенно нечего делать на съезде морпехов, а вот вторые… Босс, директор Морроу ведь был на приеме?

\- Тебе надо показаться врачу, ДиНоззо, - не отвечая на поставленный вопрос, поворачивается к нему Гиббс, - и тебе, Зива.

\- Даки будет достаточно, - согласно кивает она.

 

 

         - Это все, мистер Палмер, - доктор Маллард поднимается, - вызовите спецтранспорт, здесь мы больше ничего сделать не можем.

\- Дак, ничего мне рассказать не хочешь?

\- А, Джетро, ты вернулся. Надеюсь с Энтони и Зивой все благополучно?

\- Нас трудно вывести из равновесия, - сразу за всех отвечает ДиНоззо, - ух ты, какой обвал… это мы устроили? - замечает он, заглядывая в подвал.

-  По-видимому, - Гиббс дожидается доктора Малларда наверху, - так что ты скажешь, Даки?

\- Два человека под завалом. Погибли мгновенно, насколько я могу судить на месте – травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, потеря крови. Возможно, найдутся и другие причины, на вскрытии.

\- Спасибо, доктор Маллард, - директор возвращается вместе с Фарннелом, - Гиббс, наконец-то!

\- Даки, взгляни на них профессиональным взглядом, - кивает на стоящих поблизости Тони и Зиву он. – Леон…

\- Мы с агентом Фарннелом уже более-менее обсудили ситуацию. Агенты Бюро периметр взяли на себя, так что, - какое время Вэнс просто скользит взглядом по лицам своих людей, - самое лучшее сейчас – всем отдыхать. Разгребать начнем завтра, - бросив взгляд на часы, он исправляется, - сегодня, но значительно позже.

\- Подвезти? – как о само собой разумеющемся спрашивает Гиббс, - я не вижу твоей машины, Леон…

 

 

         - Как ты, напарник? – негромкий голос Донны за спиной вызывает у нее подобие улыбки.

\- Терпимо, напарник. Ты Терезе позвонил?

\- Она меня опередила. Новости были по всем каналам… - его лицо принимает то самое выражение, когда он говорит о жене, - спасибо, что техасских рейнджеров подключить  она не успела…

\- Эбби, к Кайлу я сейчас уже, наверное, не поеду, - вместе с ней направляясь к служебной стоянке, окликает Бэйли, - как думаешь?

\- Кайл уже давно спит! – убежденно кивает она, - Стрелку нравится у него, не беспокойся, он там никому не мешает.

\- Погоди, МакГи, ты опять все прослушал! – ДиНоззо, активно жестикулируя, начинает пересказ их с Зивой эпопеи в третий раз. - Мы  даже прошли два поворота и один странный коридор с запертой железной дверью… Эх, - перебивает он самого себя, - надо было заглянуть, вдруг там остались запасы со времен бутлегеров…

\- Или – склад боеприпасов, - задумчиво вторит МакГи, но Тони решительно отметает эту версию, как несостоявшуюся.

\- Боеприпасы бы взорвались, МакСапер, и погребли бы под собой… - они останавливаются, уставившись друг на друга…

\- Босс!

 

 

         - Сколько тебе до пенсии, Гиббс?

\- Немного, Леон. Отправить по выслуге лет можно хоть завтра.

\- Может, это и неплохо, - как-то рассеянно отзывается тот, - я перестал понимать, в последнее время, чем мы занимаемся… Из трех наших дел, два завязаны на политике с подозреваемыми из базы секретников…

\- Что, впрочем, самих секретников относит туда же…

\- Вот именно! А у третьего будет наблюдатель-куратор из этих же спецслужб.

\- Политика, Леон, очень грязная работа и в отличии от полиции они грязь не убирают, а создают…

\- Да, Леон, скажешь мне ты сейчас, можно построить дом где-нибудь на берегу  моря…

\- Нет, Леон, - смеется Гиббс, - не скажу… Я понял это, когда сам сидел у Майка Фрэнкса, в этом самом доме… Пока ты, я, Даки – на своем месте, все-таки, из трех дел, во всех трех мы найдем тех, кто виновен и сделаем все, что сможем, чтобы их обезвредить. И это уже немало.

\- Ну да, - Вэнс уже, хоть и скептически, улыбался в ответ. – У меня в доме – адвокат… Правило № 13…

\- Интересно…в конце концов, есть ведь и Правило № 51…

  

 

         - Бэйли! – Кристина на небольшом экране ноутбука выглядит испуганной, - У вас там был взрыв, и я подумала… мне показалось, что …

\- Крис…

Она торопливо перебивает, - я получила сообщение… просто… вот увидела тебя сейчас и отлегло…

\- Я понимаю… - лицо Бэйли говорит как раз о другом и, проникаясь этим, Крис неосторожно обещает, - Первым же самолетом! – и через мгновение оба смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь решить, что теперь делать…

\- Прости …- он успевает первым и она улыбается сквозь слезы.

\- Я знаю, что – нельзя, - стараясь вернуться к привычному. - Расскажешь?

\- Не сейчас… Мы сами толком не знаем, что произошло, - он легко улыбнулся, - честно говоря, я вообще все пропустил. - Кристина молчит и смотрит печально, он вопросительно приподнимает брови, - что?

Поведя плечом, она чуть улыбается, - не знаю… Бэй, может, мне уйти из Бюро и приехать к тебе…

\- Занятная мысль… и, главное, такая свежая… - Кристина прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Не смейся!

\- И не думал, - вполне серьезно откликается он. – Только …

\- Не начинай, - снова перебивает она, - я все знаю – неразумно, опасно, риск для нас обоих… я напоминаю себе все это, когда становится совсем тоскливо…

\- Но внутри что-то сопротивляется, - негромко произносит он, неотрывно глядя в экран, - и так хочется – верить…

\- Чудеса случаются, Бэй, помнишь?

\- С теми, кто в них верит, да…

 

 

         - Мне не нужно заботливая сиделка, Тим, - упрямится Эбби, почти силком затягивая того под общее одеяло, - и ты не будешь спать на диване!

\- Даки сказал – проследить, чтобы ты спала… и спала спокойно, - МакГи выключая телевизор, компьютер, музыку и кофеварку, прошел по квартире. – Я сейчас согрею молоко, - он хозяйственно достает из рюкзака баночку, - мед нам дали.

\- Тогда и масличка положи! – капризничает Эбби, - мама всегда кладет сливочное масло в молоко с медом.

\- Я посмотрю на кухне, - улыбается Тим, - а ты ложись…

\- Идем ко мне, - переняв теплую кружку из его рук, она не отпускает его, - ложись, Тим!

\- Но, Эбби…- слабо сопротивляется он, больше для видимости, - Даки  сказал, чтобы ты отдыхала…

\- Мы и будем отдыхать, - она пресекает его последнюю попытку ретироваться, - обними меня… нет, не так… вот так. И давай – помечтаем…

\- О чем?

\- Я не знаю… О чем ты хочешь помечтать?

\- Там ведь и правда, проходит газомагистраль, - все еще во власти пережитого, МакГи никак не может переключиться, - ее вполне могли задеть, в перестрелке…

\- Газ, МакГи! – наставительно произносит Эбби, натягивая одеяло повыше, - там было бы полно газа – после взрыва. И вообще, я сказала – помечтать, а не поработать…

\- Прости, - он прижимается к ней, продолжая рассуждать, - а с другой стороны, Тони ведь прав… Он черпает информацию исключительно из кино, но – он прав, в таких помещениях устраивали арсеналы, во времена сухого закона и гангстерских войн…

\- Пф-ф! – фыркает она, разворачиваясь в его руках, - ты не лучше Тони. Ну какой арсенал выдержит столько лет?! Да и потом, думаешь, мы – первые, кто узнал про этот подземный ход… Давай спать, МакГи, а мечтать будем – в другое время…

 

 

         Уже по дороге было видно, что Тони мутит. Он, по-обыкновению, бодрился, но уже в прихожей, подняв к жене побледневшее, в испарине, лицо, признался.

\- Хорошо, что ты мне только до плеча, путешествовать на руках у тебя – было бы слишком, даже для меня.

\- Отчего же, - Зива парирует также привычно, - в вашей версии Золушки она такает прекрасного и храброго принца «на закорках», вполне успешно, несмотря на нежные чувства и телосложение, - подставляя плечо, добавляет, - давай, ДиНоззо, хватайся.

Уже в спальне, благополучно уложив его в кровать, она напоминает, - если бы ты не демонстрировал геройство и спокойно бы лежал, как сказал тебе Даки, сейчас было бы не так скверно. Я говорила тебе много раз – твоя голова, Тони, это зона риска, прежде всего, для тебя…

\- Я поменяю ее на любую, какую выберешь ты, Хрустальная королева, - шепчет он, почти засыпая, - Зива Давид… выбери меня…

 

        

         - Терри, я дома, - голос звучит виновато и, вздохнув, Сандавал направляется в сторону кухни, откуда распространяется тепло и дразнящие запахи, - ты ограбила ресторан по дороге домой?

\- Всего лишь – заказала на вынос, дорогой! – Тереза, выглянув, проходится по мужу внимательным взглядом, - тебе помочь раздеться?

Донна, прислонившись к стене, наблюдает за женой, хлопочущей у плиты и, видимо, раскаянье столь явно читается на его лице, что Тереза, взглянув, усаживается напротив.

\- Конни прилетит завтра…

\- Хорошо…

\- Я думала, раз ты больше не морпех… - она поспешно обрывает себя, - не слушай меня! Я уже сказала Конни – нет безопасных мест и профессий, мы должны были бы уже привыкнуть… сейчас взрывают везде… у нас в госпитале тоже … Нельзя же запереться в четырех стенах…

\- Терри…

\- Я понимаю, Донни! – опять перебивает она, - и ты – совершенно прав… Но твоя матушка… Временами я чувствую себя бандерлогом – не успеешь оглянуться, а тебя уже съели!

\- Очень милым и симпатичным бандерлогом, прошу заметить, - вносит свою лепту ее муж, отправившись в комнату раздеваться. Сняв наплечную кобуру, он останавливается взглядом на жене – та стоит, зарывшись в его старую кожаную куртку лицом, - Терри?

\- У Бэтти все уладилось…мистер ДиНоззо очень помог…

\- И?

\- Бэтти возвращается вместе с ним и остановится у нас… - она поднимает на него умоляющий взгляд, - всего на несколько дней…

\- А почему Бэтти не может остаться у мистера ДиНоззо?

\- Тогда папа его убьет, - как о чем-то вполне обыденном отвечает Терри и, встряхнув его куртку, убирает ее назад в шкаф, задумчиво добавляя, - а гостиницах она жить не любит…

\- Бардак, - отзывается муж, обнимая ее, - Конни… Бэтти… я тут подумал – может, нам улизнуть на пару дней?

 

 

         - Чудесно… моя гостиная, мой диван, моя пижама…

\- Подушка и плед, сэр и начинать надо было с дома, - садясь, отвечает гость, - мой дом… ну и далее, по списку…

\- Миротворец… - Вэнс усмехнулся, собеседник согласился.

\- Я тоже считаю, что договариваться надо не в суде, сэр. К сожалению, когда дело доходит до этого…

\- Согласен… сожалею, что разбудил, Александр…

\- Я тоже…мне жаль, что мое появление нарушило привычный ход вашей жизни и добавило беспокойства вам, лично… Тем более в столь неподходящее время, - собирающийся ретироваться в свой кабинет Вэнс, изумленный столь необычным заявлением, решил задержаться, усаживаясь в кресло напротив дивана.

\- Больше похоже на завуалированную аргументацию неизбежных перемен… Нащупываешь линию защиты?

\- А вы, сэр, всегда ведете «разведку боем»? Даже в смысле стратегии – малоэффективно, исключает возможность маневра, - и добавил с терпеливым спокойствием, - решение все равно остается за моей… за Кларой.

Вэнс помрачнел, - собираешься осчастливить своим присутствием…

-Я всегда мечтал дать ей возможность насладиться жизнью, - согласился молодой человек, - у нас теперь есть деньги…

\- Деньги, как я понял, в вашем доме были всегда, - заметил директор, - ты говоришь о жизни без обязанностей и обязательств… и выходит – ты плохо знаешь свою няньку или она ошибается на твой счет.

Его собеседник молчит, сильно напоминая его подчиненных – мальчишка… краснее, как МакГи да и лет, поди, столько же…

\- Спи, маменькин сынок, а то влетит – за нарушение распорядка… нам обоим.

\- А как же…

\- Поживем – увидим…

 

 

 

***

         - Папа, у нас есть теперь еще один дядя! Белый! – дети встречают его по дороге на кухню.

\- Доброе утро, Джаред, я тоже рад…- неопределенно улыбается сыну директор, - еще одному родственнику.

\- Очень красивому, - добавляет Кайла, бросая на Александра красноречивые взгляды.

\- Надеюсь, вы оцените и множество других его, не менее положительных, качеств, - вставляет Клара, объединяясь с Вэнсом в единый блок. – Учитывая, где ваш черный дядя…

\- Дедушка  говорил, что с ним сладу не было, - сокрушенно вздыхает Кайла и Джаред быстро утыкается в тарелку.

\- Спасибо, все было очень вкусно, - Александр поднимается из-за стола и с одобрения Клары, - Не забудь завтрак, Шон, и езжай аккуратней, - собирается уходить.

\- Могу подбросить до школы.

Но Клара опережает возможную неловкость, - автобус будет ждать и у вас есть еще полчаса. Счастливо, Шон, позвони мне из офиса.

Игнорируя недовольное молчаниедочери, Вэнс замечает, - вряд ли Александр мечтал застать возле Клары такую ораву… Кто сегодня гулял с… щенком?

\- Его теперь зовут Шарик, папа. Правда, чудесно?

\- Во всяком случае – подходяще, - договаривает директор и, улыбающейся Кларе, - пижаму – дарю… А вот гостиную…

\- Я думаю, комната… - Леон помолчал, понимая, что имеется ввиду бывшая гардеробная жены и кивнул.

\- Я тоже так думаю…

 

 

         - Джетро, где Тобиас?! – Диана оказывается у него на пути, не давая пройти к машине.

\- Если ты останешься обыскивать мой дом, Дайан, - обойдя ее, отвечает Гиббс, - тебе придется делать это в одиночестве.

\- Очень красиво, Джетро, - бывшая вторая жена присела на ступеньки, - объединились против слабой женщины.

\- В Америке таких нет, Дайан, - он вернулся, присев рядом с ней, - почему ты ищешь Тобиаса здесь?

Она подняла дрогнувшее лицо, - а где он тогда?

\- И давно?

\- На работе он каждый день, я проверяла, - пожимает плечами она, - я думала, после – у тебя…

\- Нет. Я полагал, вы поладили насовсем. Здесь он не ночевал уже больше двух недель, - он не смотрит на женщину. – А что Виктор, вроде бы тебя вполне устраивал его статус и все остальное.

\- Да, - бывшая только жестом пояснила отсутствие перспектив, - Эмили нужен дом, семья, отец, в конце концов.

\- Ну, если дело только в этом, я уверен, Тобиас с воодушевлением выполнит все обязательства… На твоем месте, Дайан, я бы взял тайм-аут.

\- Но это же – абсурд, дом почти пусто, а он таскается неизвестно где!

\- Согласен, бегство – не лучшая стратегия… и если он все-таки выбрал это средство…

\- Я думала, ты мне поможешь! – женщина поднялась.

\- У тебя есть деньги, работа, ребенок, - он смотрит внимательно, - разберись со всем этим, Дайан, и реши, наконец, чего ты хочешь. И еще, - он поднялся следом, - и еще – склеенная ваза только выглядит целой…

\- Ты не живешь сам, как все… и не даешь другим! Ты мог бы…

\- Нет! Нельзя использовать близких людей, как одежду или посуду! Даже если бы я знал, где обитает Фарннел…

\- Всего хорошего, Гиббс…

\- Удачи…

 

 

         - Теряешь сноровку, Тобиас, - Фарннел, явно потревожены во время сна, неубедительно демонстрирует готовность «полной боевой».

\- Я слышал, что это ты, Джетро, так открывать замки умеют немногие…

Гиббс только взглянул, предпочитая опустить комментарии, - засада или рандеву?

\- Брось, у тебя была Дайан… - ворчит Фарннел, натягивая брюки, - я думал… впрочем, неважно.

\- Да, выдержки у нее прибавилось, - замечает Гиббс, - здравого смысла – тоже.

\- Этого добра у нашей бывшей и раньше было навалом!

\- Она волнуется, где ты будешь жить, - Фарннел только усмехнулся.

\- Не делай вид, что веришь… проверяет, насколько у меня хватит решимости отстаивать независимость…

\- Ого! Тогда держись – у тебя яркий пример перед глазами, - Гиббс кивнул в сторону телевизора, где по ZNN безостановочно шли новости из России.

\- И вполне впечатляющи результат!

\- На той стороне – твоя дочь, - напоминает Гиббс, а Фарннел, поправив галстук, кивает, - Нет, Джетро, дочь – всегда на моей стороне… 

 

 

         - Доктор Маллард, я сейчас закончу сканирование и можно будет войти, - Палмер, стоя спиной к двери, вряд ли вообще видит собеседника. – Мне показалось, что вы собирались подойти к полудню. - Подозрительное молчание в ответ, наверное, должно было его насторожить… должно, но не насторожило. Удар пришелся по скользящей, лишь поэтому Палмер, сквозь наступающую черноту, видит две размытые фигуры в спецкостюмах, забирающих тела, что доставили из-под завалов Конрад Холла.

         - Джимми… Джимми, мой дорогой, очнитесь! – резкий запах нашатыря выводит Палмера из блаженного неведения. – О, слава богу, мой дорогой, слава богу. Что здесь за беспорядок…

\- Я сейчас помогу, доктор Маллард, - его попытка подняться успехом не увенчивается, но сесть Палмеру все-таки удается. – Ох, моя голова!

\- Дорогой мой, если она болит, значит – она все еще на плечах, - доктор Маллард методично сметает осколки, - наши трофеи стали чужими.

\- Мне кажется, - неуверенно держась за стол, Палмер все-таки поднимается, - я видел тех, кто забрал тела. Они даже ничего не спросили!

\- Конечно, нет, мой дорогой Джимми, - доктор Маллард разворачивается на звук открывающихся дверей, - Джетро, мы тут уже немного разобрались…

\- Палмер…

\- Со мной почти ничего не случилось, агент Гиббс, - отвечает тот.

\- Я вижу, - остановившись рядом с доктором Маллардом, он осматривается. Даки отставляет щетку, - тела забрали по какой-то причине, Джетро. Они не хотели, чтобы мы установили личности погибших.

\- Вопрос в другом, Дак, - отзывается тот, - как они попали сюда… Проходная не в курсе, через них никто чужой или новый не проходил.

\- Я видел двух человек, агент Гиббс, - подает голос Палмер, - по-видимому, они ударили меня не слишком удачно.

\- Прошло по касательной, мистер Палмер, - Даки заходит сзади, - ну, так и есть… Вам помогло то, что вы немного дернулись и орудие пришлось не по височной, а скорее по теменной области…

Гиббс, улыбаясь, оставляет их выяснять подробности удара, поднимаясь в отдел.

 

 

         - Это же просто бардак какой-то! – совершенно искренне возмущается ДиНоззо, - среди бела дня к нам, можно сказать, в цитадель, запросто проникают какие-то невнятные субъекты, да еще и охрана отказывается нести ответственность за свои «косяки»!

\- В базе проходной нет чужих пропусков или незарегистрированных ранее спецпропусков для посетителей, - МакГи, на всякий случай, перепроверяет только что проверенные им же данные от агентов охраны из центрального холла.

\- Ну, не привидения же они, в конце концов! – бурчит Тони, а МакГи негромко напоминает вдруг, - Ари Хасвари…

\- Тьфу! – плюется он…

\- Это брат Зивы? – тихо уточняет Бэйли, МакГи  торопливо кивает.

\- Он убил Кейт, хотел убить Гиббса, она его …

\- МакГи! – резко, в несвойственной ему манере, прерывает ДиНоззо, - это было давно и неправда… Что у нас есть на сегодняшних визитеров, кроме полного отрицания нашей охраны их существования?

\- Камеры их не засекли, - покорно отзывается Тим, - Палмер что-то видел, но этого недостаточно, даже при всех талантах Эбби.

\- А может…- начинает было Бэйли, прерываясь на появление Гиббса.

\- Босс, а мы тут…

\- Я понял… ДиНоззо…

\- У нас – пусто, босс. Камеры их не засекли, а охрана …

\- Бэйли? – ожидающий взгляд Гиббса заставляет того ответить.

\- Если бы я был на их месте – воспользовался бы проходной Академического Корпуса, а, попав на территорию, уже сориентировался по обстоятельствам.

Пока он говорит, МакГи уже вводит дополнительный пароль, входя в систему охраны  Морской Академии, - есть, босс… Кажется, есть…

\- На экран.

МакГи кивает, - там на проходной полный бардак, как выражается Тони. У них не ведется полный журнал посещений, только отмечаются время прибытия и отбытия курсантов. Но посетителей они регистрируют, - на экране появляется электронный журнал, в котором мигали две учетные записи, у МакГи заметно округлились глаза.

\- Уильям Блейк и Джон Китс, - вслух зачитывает ДиНоззо, - англичане, похоже…

\- Какие начитанные нынче пошли агенты, - вполголоса комментирует Бэйли, - или, правильнее будет сказать – их кураторы.

\- Агенты Блейк и Китс прибыли в Академию с проверкой, - МакГи добрался до официальной документации, - от Министерства Обороны…

\- АНБ, - снова переводит Бэйли, - или ЦРУ.

\- Первое – вероятнее, - замечает появившийся в отделе Фарннел, - ЦРУ вашим министром интересоваться ни к чему, - и, уже только Гиббсу, - а вот Нацбезопасность пинает вас с завидной регулярностью.

\- Морроу? – также тихо произносит Гиббс, Фарннел кивает, - не уверен, что он решился-таки на открытое противостояние…

\- Не решился, тела забрали – до опознания…

\- Причиной взрыва признана старая газовая магистраль, - Гиббс молча ждет продолжения, - и нецелесообразное использование неисследованных подземных коммуникаций.

\- Так мы еще и виноваты! – разобрав последнюю фразу Фарннела, громко возмущается Тони. – А то, что нам в ответ прилетело, не в счет?

\- ДиНоззо, Бэйли, займитесь этой инспекцией, - оба кивают, направляясь к лифту. – МакГи, возьми Эбби и займитесь теми материалами, что остались у Палмера и Даки.

\- Сандавал, - Фарннел тоже «озадачивает» своих агентов, - съездите с Давид на территорию Конрад Холла.

\- Мы ищем остатки взрывных устройств, - Зива не спрашивает, - потому что они там должны быть. Команда контр-агентов была там с какой-то целью…

 

 

         - Думаешь, Фарннел прав? – ДиНоззо вышагивает рядом с Бэйли по длинному и полутемному переходу между зданиями. – И нам стоит начать волноваться?

\- Всегда стоит быть настороже, - Бэйли первым проходит дверь с электронным замком, - с теми, кто называет себя твоим другом.

\- По сути, у Морроу куча оправданий, - продолжает рассуждать Тони, - и самое веселое в том, что даже если мы выясним, что это были его люди – все равно, все стрелки на нас переведут. Ну и на Бюро, до кучи.

\- Не слишком ли рано ты сдался, Тони? – мимолетно подмигивает ему Бэйли, - будем держать удар…

 

 

         - Тереза сказала – твоя мама прилетает сегодня… - Зива привычно ведет машину сквозь автомобильный поток так, как будто все остальные стоят.

\- Тереза …- на миг теряется Дона, - моя Тереза? Она тебе звонила?

\- Мы пили кофе.

\- Когда вы успели? – Зива поводит плечом, принимая его вопрос за риторический.

\- Ты должен ее встретить.

\- То есть … подожди, Давид, - он поворачивается, стараясь, чтобы ремень безопасности не сильно мешал разговору, - Тереза и ты пили кофе?

\- Ее вызвали в Управление, она была поблизости от нас, - терпеливо поясняет Зива, обгоняя автобус, набитый туристами, - это просто кофе, на него не нужно много времени. Ты был с шефом. Твоя мама, Донна.

\- Мы не успеем – и туда, и туда, - возражает он, Зива не спорит.

 - Правильно. Ты едешь в аэропорт. Я – к Конрад Холлу.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты там была одна.

\- Там полно агентов из всевозможных контор, которые только можно себе вообразить, - она притормаживает, разыскивая место для парковки, - плюс – отцепление еще не снято, да и пост у входа в подземелье стоит, я узнавала. Так что – при всем моем желании, я не останусь одна.

 

 

         - МакГи, подожди! – Эбби нетерпеливо отталкивает его от стола с тем немногим, что удалось спасти Даки после, как он выразился, «нашествия гуннов». – У нас недостаточно биоматериала, даже на …, - она досадливо морщится, хвостики подрагивают от возмущения, - да ни на что! Мы с майором  Максом не можем работать с таким минимумом. Надо искать альтернативу. Палмер, - развернувшись, она успевает перехватить, старающегося незаметно смыться назад в аутопсию, незадачливого «гремлина», - давай попробуем гипноз, МакГи это очень помогло, правда, Тим?!

\- А? – потирая плечо, куда она его болезненно ущипнула, тот торопливо соглашается, - да-да, у  Эбби  прекрасно получается – вводить людей в транс.

\- Понимаешь, Эбби, - Джимми, на секунду замерев, снимает очки, принимаясь их яростно протирать, - у меня есть некоторый опыт знакомства с этой, м-м-м, процедурой… и, мне кажется, лучше не стоит. Это все-таки подсознание, мало ли – что оттуда может на тебя посмотреть… - и, пока оба приходят в себя, он поспешно оправдывается, ретируясь к дверям, - я пойду. Доктор Маллард там один, а еще многое нужно проверить, мы же не знаем, что еще могло пропасть…

Проводив того непонятным взглядом, Эбби сердито замечает, - подсознание можно было бы и не трогать. И что мы будем делать, МакГи?

\- У нас не хватает материала для полного анализа ДНК, так? – рассуждает он, она, пристроившись рядышком, внимает. – А, по сути, что нам может дать полный анализ, когда его не с чем сравнивать…

\- Логично, - он кивает.

\- А ты можешь выделить базовые маркеры?

\- И что нам это даст? – он смотрит задумчиво и теперь уже она договаривает за него, - стоп. МакГи, ты – гений. Базовые маркеры используются для опознания, если нет другой возможности. А во всех агентствах …

\- … существует база на всех сотрудников, - торжествующе перебивает ее он. – Так мы сможем узнать – агенты это были или нет.

 

 

         - Босс, мы сделали, что могли! – Тони с видом мученика плюхается за свой стол, - какая морока с этим преподавательским составом. А ведь вроде – офицеры…

\- Не все, Тони, - поправляет его Бэйли и, следуя взглядом за Гиббсом, продолжает, - о проверке стало известно сегодня с утра, на двух членов комиссии были выписаны пропуска, документы мы принесли, - ДиНоззо выразительно машет папкой, - фамилии никого не насторожили, удивились сходству несколько преподавателей литературы и искусства, но – не более.

\- Пока выясняли, что именно должна будет проверять комиссия, - вступает Тони, - агенты уже попали в здание. От сопровождения отказались, сославшись на полный уровень допуска и желание самим все посмотреть и составить впечатление. До тех, кого должны были проверять, так и не дошли.

\- Я связался с Министерством обороны, - Бэйли пожимает плечами, - неофициально, так сказать… они не  в курсе и никого сегодня в Академию не посылали.

\- Понятно. Что-нибудь с камер?

\- Да! – ДиНоззо вытаскивает диск, - Эбби с МакГи будет, над чем поработать. Там стоит простая камера для посетителей на входе и биометрическая скрытая, они в одной из них должны были засветиться. Охрана утверждает, что пройти мимо биометрики невозможно, у нее охват – 360 градусов.

\- Отнеси Эбби… - отвечает Гиббс, и некоторое время спустя ДиНоззо возвращается в явной задумчивости.

\- Босс, - усевшись за свой стол, подает «сигналы бедствия» он, - МакГи говорит, мы снова воюем с Россией, - и поспешно поясняет молчавшему Гиббсу, - Мы не признали их референдум где-то около Турции…

\- В Крыму, ДиНоззо… При чем здесь война?

\- Как же, босс, - блистает своими познаниями в тонкой политической игре тот, - непризнание – дипломатический акт аннексии…

Гиббс смотрит внимательно, - Тони, твой брак не признается ортодоксальной общиной Израиля…

\- Вот еще! – тут же возмущается тот, - У меня документ есть!

\- Им – все равно…Еврейка не может вступить в брак с неиудеем… - ДиНоззо молчит. - Все понятно?

\- Да, босс, вполне… Им пофиг – на наше признание…

\- Нам с тобой, ДиНоззо, тоже – у нас своих дел… - легкий подзатыльник придает бодрости.

\- Правило № 4, босс, я помню…

 

 

\- Гиббс, Гиббс, Гиббс! – Эбби нетерпеливо подпрыгивает у боковой лестницы, - скорее, идем, это надо видеть! И ты тоже, Тони, скорее!

\- Эбби выделила базовые маркеры…

\- Это была идея МакГи, нам не хватало биоматериала! – оба говорят одновременно, бурно жестикулируя и перебивая друг друга. Гиббсу хватает одного взгляда…

\- МакГи…

\- Это были агенты, босс, - сообщает он с округлившимися от негодования глазами, - только не из общих списков.

\- Черные списки секретников! Команда А и отряд «Миссия невыполнима»! – восхищенно прерывает его ДиНоззо.

\- Итан Хант… - понимающе подхватывает Эбби, закатывая глаза. Тони грозит ей пальцем.

\- Я предам вас анафеме, мисс Шутто, и не покажу «Титаник» с Леонардо Ди Каприо!

\- Какая разница, - фыркает та, - я уже знаю, что он – утонул…

\- Вы закончили, ДиНоззо? – голос босса не предвещает хорошего, но Тони не в силах остановиться.

\- Еще минутку, босс. «Миссия невыполнима» и «Команда А», - менторским тоном продолжает он, - эта классика телевизионных сериалов, с героями и сюжетом. А твой, - он демонстративно передразнивает, - Итан Хант …

\- Все?

\- Да, босс… - предусмотрительность все-таки перевешивает, но он продолжает что-то шепотом втолковывать Эбби, пока подзатыльник от Гиббса не ставит в дискуссии жирную точку.

 

 

         - Шеф, - Сандавал появляется из лифта, - а где все? – в отделе и правда, пусто, только Бэйли сидит за столом.

\- У МакГи и Эбби «прорыв», теперь они добивают детали, - кивнув в знак приветствия, объясняет тот, - Гиббс и Фарннел у директора.

\- Понятно, - Донна оглядывается, уточняя, - Зива не возвращалась?

\- Вы разделились, - не спрашивает Бэйли, отодвигая клавиатуру в сторону, - только ДиНоззо говорить об этом не стоит, пока.

\- Что скрывают от «очень специального агента»? – громогласное появление Тони ситуацию не улучшает, - а-а, Сандавал, вы вернулись, - он озирается, - а где Зива?

\- Еще не вернулась, - спокойно отвечает он, - слежка – работа ювелирная, сам знаешь.

\- Вы за кем-то следили? – с интересом переспрашивает Тони, на край стола присев, - рассказывай.

\- Когда мы приехали к Конрад Холлу, отцепление уже было снято, но повсюду сновали агенты, страховщики и еще какие-то непонятные личности. А вот у подземного хода поста – не было…

 

         _\- Донна, останься с ним, - присев рядом с оглушенным охранником, Зива разглядывает сквозь приоткрытую дверь катакомбы, - постарайся расспросить его, когда он придет в себя. А то – потом будет новая версия событий, когда до него доберутся._

_\- А ты собралась туда? – он не спорит, - постарайся не устроить еще один взрыв, напарник_

 

\- Я был в Бетезде, когда Зива позвонила и сообщила, что в катакомбах кто-то есть, - продолжает Сандавал, - она собиралась проследить за ними и выяснить источник.

\- Как давно это было? – Тони набирает по внутреннему МакГи, уже не вслушиваясь в ответ. - телефон Зивы… быстро, отследи, где она. Координаты мне на мобильный.

\- Я из Бетезды сюда успел вернуться, - все-таки отзывается Сандавал.

\- Поехали, - проверяя личное вооружение, подмигивает Бэйли.

 

 

         - Это что – группа быстрого реагирования? – раздается голос сзади. Бэйли усмехается. - Скорее уж «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь».

А Тони угрюмо комментирует, - мы старались не засветить твое местоположение, герой-одиночка.

\- ДиНоззо, тебя за сто метров слышно, - добродушно поддевает она мужа, кивнув Сандавалу.

\- Правильно, правило №15, - тут же находится он, - мы же должны были дать тебе знать, что идем.

\- Что тут у нас? – прерывает их чисто семейную перепалку Донна, - кто они?

\- Профессионалы, судя по всему. Несколько часов назад привезли тела в мешках NCIS, пока не распаковывали.

\- Даки счастлив будет заполучить их назад, да еще и вместе с похитителями.

\- Что, конкретно, мы можем им вменить, - останавливает его Зива, - если сейчас арестуем?

\- Задержим, - поправляет Бэйли, - для дальнейшего выяснения, для этого не нужна мотивация, достаточно подозрения.

\- А у нас тут – целых два трупа! – воинственно договаривает ДиНоззо.

\- Донна?

\- Может, еще понаблюдаем, - предлагает он, - вдруг они попробуют выйти на связь с кураторами.

\- Хорошо, - бурчит Тони, - как старший агент, принимаю этот вариант за рабочий.

Бэйли устраивается рядом с Зивой, - и какая у нас тут дислокация?

\- Вообще-то, я собиралась дать им уйти, - Зива ловит одобрение Донны и заканчивает, обращаясь больше к Бэйли, - если возьмем их сейчас, мало что изменится…

\- ничего себе! Группа террористов, трупы с места преступления, полная картина с живыми фигурантами! – она дает Тони выговориться, настойчиво повторяя его нынешнему напарнику, - Ты знаешь, они не сдадут руководителя, а может…

\- Они его не знают, - подхватывает Бэйли, - вариант вполне вероятный и применимый в наемных войсках нередко…

\- Понятно, я – в меньшинстве! – Тони снизил градус кипения, - Правило № 14… Звоню боссу…

 

 

         - Что мы будем с ними делать, Гиббс? – в комнате за стеклом они вдвоем, Фарннел пристально рассматривает трех агентов из черных списков. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что они, скорее, скормят нам несколько «легенд», но не сдадут кураторов.

\- Нам это и не нужно, - Гиббс тоже не отрывает взгляда от задержанных, - их вполне достаточно, чтобы удержать прессу от вопросов, объяснить причины взрыва и продемонстрировать необходимую лояльность…

\- Прошлогодние события изменили тебя, - неожиданно замечает Фарннел.

\- Нет, Тобиас, - отвечает тот, - то, что случилось – закономерно и вполне объяснимо… Ты заметил, мы погрязли в этих никому неинтересных играх,  как та пресловутая собака, что крутится в тщетной надежде ухватить свой собственный хвост и уже не понимает – она догоняет его или он от нее бежит.

\- У тебя философский настрой, - тяжело вздохнув, Фарннел трет лысину, - политика – дело мутное и не про нашу честь, Гиббс. Даже директор ваш сдулся, а каким гоголем тут расхаживал…

\- Дело не в политике, - Гиббс, наконец, переводит взгляд на старого друга, - дело – в принципе, Тобиас…

\- Старого пса – новым трюкам не научишь…

Гиббс усмехается вдруг, - как любит повторять ДиНоззо – «Классика всегда в моде»… Идем… - направляясь в допросную.

 

 

         - Итак, снова Морроу, - директор Вэнс неторопливо барабанит пальцами по столу, - теперь он пытается доказать… что? Что мы вместе с Бюро некомпетентны и не в состоянии организовать охрану собственного министра?

\- Леон…

\- Гиббс, мне претит роль мальчика для битья, которою мне вот уже второй год настойчиво пытаются навязать!

\- Ты никогда не производил подобного впечатления, - усмехается Гиббс, садясь напротив, - директор Морроу самостоятельно выроет себе яму, у него это отлично выходит и не будем ему мешать.

\- Меня всегда удивляла, если не сказать – поражала, твоя вера в систему, Гиббс.

\- Правило № 21, Леон.

\- Похоже, нам повезло, – Фарннел, закончив говорить по телефону в приемной, возвращается в кабинет. – Наш директор кипит, словно его поджаривают на костре, что, возможно, так и есть. Президент нашел в своем плотном графике время, чтобы лично поинтересоваться – как там дела со взрывом в Конрад Холле. И директор Морроу не преминул воспользоваться возможностью и озвучил версию о теракте. И, конечно, пообещал все силы приложить, чтобы...

\- Директор, - Гиббс, взглядом спросив у того согласия, наливает виски в три бокала, - я ведь говорил…

\- Сколько времени ему дали? – осушив одним глотком, деловито интересуется директор. Фарннел, наоборот, смакуя недешевый сорт, не спешит отвечать.

\- Не думаю, что много. Сейчас слишком напряженная политическая обстановка, чтобы слово «теракт» не вызвало необходимой реакции, - покачав бокалом, чтобы лед постучал о стенки, он поднимает взгляд на Вэнса. – Мы ведь по-прежнему сотрудничаем, директор?

\- Вы что-то хотите изменить, агент Фарннел? – тот усмехается.

\- Отнюдь. Предпочитаю тонуть  с друзьями.

\- Наше судно выдержит этот шквал, Тобиас, - отзывается Гиббс, - и не только этот, директор. 

\- Тебе виднее, Гиббс…


	11. Сезон 11 эпизод 10

** Сезон 11 эпизод  10 **

        

_Вашингтон,  апрель  2014_

 

***

         - Чего ради, папа? – Тони с видимым неудовольствием устраивается на высоком барном стуле, - у Зивы такие лепешки… и лазанья в духовке…

\- Мы успеем пообедать, сынок, - Старший выглядит обеспокоенным, - давай просто посидим здесь немного… Хочешь – поговорим…

\- О чем? – уже с явным подозрением косясь на отца, отзывается Тони.

\- О чем хочешь… Зива… вы оба много работаете, графики часто не совпадают, - он сделал знак бармену, - а раньше ведь вы практически не расставались.

\- Чем реже видишься, тем больше скучаешь, - бубнит ДиНоззо-младший, - а с чего вдруг … - и, прерывая сам себя, уточняет, - ты что-нибудь кому-нибудь обещал?

\- О чем это ты?

\- А я – не  знаю, - повернувшись, Тони рассматривает отца, - ты ведешь себя … не так… Где-то пропадал больше месяца, вернулся, но живешь не у Даки… Где ты ночуешь, папа?

\- В отеле, разумеется, - пытаясь изобразить добродушный смешок, ДиНоззо-старший, поперхнувшись, закашлялся, - как и всегда, в Адамсе.

\- Я проверял, там ты не зарегистрирован, - отставив пустой бокал, он снова воззрился на Старшего, - так что ты пытаешься мне – не – сказать, папа?

\- Временами нас – ДиНоззо, некоторые дамы понимают … не совсем верно, - очень издалека начинает он. Но Тони, отвлекшись на происходящее у запасного выхода, не слушает.

\- Да-да, папа, задержи эту мысль, - он поднимается, мельком показав удостоверение федерального агента бармену, проходит в подсобку, на ходу бросив, - подожди здесь, я сейчас вернусь… - Выглянув в переулок, ДиНоззо достает  пистолет. Мизансцена достаточно классическая – из-за помойки виднеются чьи-то ноги, а над телом стоит морской офицер с пистолетом в руках…

Усидеть на месте ДиНоззо-старший не в силах, выйдя следом за сыном, он оказывается прямо на линии огня. - Младший!

\- Папа! Я же сказал – не ходи за мной! – Тони держит на мушке офицера в форме морской пехоты, - не двигаться! Брось оружие!

Тот, сообразив, что появилась возможность уйти, развернул пистолет в сторону Старшего, - неудачная идея, агент ДиНоззо, давайте разойдемся краями…

\- Разойдемся мы в одном случае, - Тони делает шаг, перемещаясь так, чтобы отец не попадал в возможное поле выстрела, - если ты сейчас опустишь ствол на землю и отойдешь к противоположной стене. Или я…

\- Мне жаль, что не удалось договориться, как в прошлый раз, - отзывается офицер, резко переводя прицел на ДиНоззо-старшего… звук двух выстрелов сливается в одном эхе…

\- Папа!

\- Ты его убил! – потрясенный Старший стоит над телом только что говорившего с ними офицера, - убил, Тони!

\- Это моя работа… - невнятно отвечает тот, торопливо оглядывая и ощупывая отца, - как ты, тебя не задело? Он целился прямо в тебя…

\- Нет-нет, в меня не попали, не волнуйся! – осмотрев себя еще раз, ДиНоззо-старший охает, - мое кашемировое пальто!

\- Папа…- чуть успокоившийся Тони достает мобильный, - твое пальто – переживет… Босс, у меня проблемы…

 

 

         - Спасибо, что захватил, - МакГи спешит, проверяя снаряжение в неизменном рюкзаке, - Тони кого-то застрелил… недалеко от своего дома, позади  бара, где мы обычно… Как думаешь – что произошло?

\- Случается всякое, МакГи, - Бэйли следует за ним взглядом, - насколько понял я, Тони задержал убийцу на месте преступления, а стрелял он, защищаясь. Что насчет свидетелей?

\- ДиНоззо-старший, - закатив глаза, делится МакГи, проходя под лентой ограждения.

\- Это не очень хорошо, - Бэйли одним коротким взглядом окидывает место преступления – два тела, неподалеку друг от друга, ДиНоззо-старший в некоторой растерянности топчущийся у заднего входа бара, фургон Даки, уже паркующийся на выезде из переулка, Тони, на ступеньках лестницы и Гиббс…

\- МакГи…

\- Я сейчас займусь выяснением личностей погибших, босс, - кивнув, он переводит взгляд на него.

\- Бэйли, проследи, чтобы мистер ДиНоззо был благополучно доставлен в отдел.

\- Работать с ним, конечно, будет отдел внутренних расследований, - Бэйли останавливается рядом, - а не мы.

\- Когда убедишься, что мистер ДиНоззо ни с кем, кроме наших агентов не говорит, возвращайся. Ты будешь нужен, - проводив Бэйли и Старшего взглядом,  Гиббс присаживается рядом с Тони. – Рассказывай…

 

        

         - Энди, как  это все… - доктор Маллард останавливается, поджидая Старшего, - выглядите не очень уверенно, может, Бэйли пока принесет вам чаю, а мы тут немного постоим.

\- Спасибо, Дональд, - старательно фокусируя на нем взгляд,  отвечает тот, - но  мне почему-то кажется, что агент Бэйли намерен  отконвоировать меня к вам в офис.

\- Доктор Маллард, - Бэйли улыбается самой открытой из своих улыбок, - поверьте, я бы с радостью оставил вас – поговорить, но Гиббс…

\- Да-да, дорогой Энди, наш юный друг прав – нужно работать. Особенно, если мистер Палмер все-таки соизволит сегодня прибыть.

 

 

         - Поняла… - Зива отключила мобильник, в очередной раз, готовясь к испытаниям. – Удачно, что я – на кухне… - оглянувшись, она выключила плиту с готовым обедом в духовке и, вздохнув, начала обычный обход квартиры перед длительным отсутствием хозяев.

\- Вот так, Кейт, с Тони не соскучишься… Ладно, держись… - уже собранная, она постояла на пороге, уходя по привычке в полную неизвестность…

 

 

         - Босс, личность того, кого застрелили Тони, - МакГи останавливается на секунду, но ДиНоззо пожимает плечами, подтверждая свершившийся факт, - установить не удалось, в базах морфлота он не значится.

\- Его имя – Райли Берк, - встревает Тони, - был майором SAS, когда я его видел в последний раз, - и упреждая следующий вопрос, качает головой, - кто второй – я не знаю.

\- Зато знаю я, - приободряется МакГи, - капитан запаса Джош Грейстоун.

\- Серьезно? – поднимает на него удивленный взгляд ДиНоззо, - ты не путаешь, МакРеестр?

На что тот обиженно замечает, - компьютер не ошибается, Тони, как и отпечатки пальцев!

\- Кто это? – нетерпеливо переспрашивает у обоих Гиббс.

\- Морпех, неожиданно ставший очень богатым бизнесменом, босс…

\- Джош Грейстоун – единственный сын Джереми Грейстоуна, удачливого финансиста и сенатора от штата Вашингтон, - зачитывает МакГи с планшета, - несколько лет назад разорвал все отношения с семьей и добровольцем ушел на флот, пройдя путь от рядового до капитана. Полгода назад вся его семья погибла в авиакатастрофе – личный самолет врезался в одну из горных вершин, сделав его очень богатым и известным.

\- Вот-вот, - комментирует Тони, - он же не может компанией управлять и служить, пришлось делать выбор.

\- Они были знакомы? – Гиббс кивает на оба тела, ДиНоззо пожимает плечами.

-  А черт его знает…

\- МакГи, оружие…

\- Уже упаковал, босс, - кивает тот, - пистолет Тони, пистолет нападавшего. У второй жертвы оружия не было. В карманах обнаружены деньги, - он демонстрирует тоже упакованную пачку купюр, свернутых в трубочку и перетянутых резинкой, - прямо, как для передачи шантажисту, например…

\- Займись, - отрывисто бросает Гиббс, глядя на понурившегося Тони, - ДиНоззо, ты Зиве… - повернув голову, он наблюдает за тем, как та, о которой только что зашла речь, демонстрирует у ленты ограждения корочки агента Бюро и легко попадает внутрь, - … позвонил.

\- Сразу после вас, босс, - соглашается Тони, ладонью проходясь по лицу, - агент Давид…

 

 

         - Даки, как у нас дела? – оставив Зиву с мужем, Гиббс перемещается к телам. Доктор Маллард упаковывает руки стрелка в пакеты, - секунду, Джетро, это надо делать очень бережно, порох чрезвычайно летуч, а мы ведь не хотим, чтобы у Энтони были проблемы…

\- Не хотим. Так что у нас, Дак?

-  Смерть от пулевых ранений, в обоих случаях, Джетро, - доктор Маллард продолжает осматривать тела, когда запыхавшийся Палмер подтягивается, с парой носилок в руках. – А, мистер Палмер, вы все-таки решились присоединиться к нам.

\- Простите, доктор Маллард! Мне нужно было отпроситься с обеда у родителей Брины.

\- А-а, семейный ужин, - измерив температуру печени, он поднимает взгляд на своего верного помощника, - его нелегко избежать.

\- Можно поучиться у ДиНоззо, - жизнерадостно замечает тот, - МакГи сказал, мистер ДиНоззо-старший собирался на обед к Тони с Зивой.

\- Это не повод для шуток, мистер Палмер, - поднявшись, доктор Маллард возвращается в первому телу, - Джетро, здесь у нас, кроме пулевых, еще и оборонительные раны.

\- Он сопротивлялся?

\- Была борьба, - согласно кивает Даки, - а вот – с тем ли, кто его застрелил, или кем-то другим… придется узнать тебе.

 

 

         - Зива Давид, скажи, что я напортачил и закроем эту тему. – ДиНоззо наблюдает за привычной работой на месте преступления со стороны, чувствуя себя от этого не в своей тарелке. – Папа… я же сказал ему…

\- Ты поступил так, как считал нужным, - присев рядом, отвечает она, - ничего непоправимого в этой ситуации нет. Да, свидетель – ближайший родственник, но все достаточно очевидно, - она окинула взглядом место преступления, - чтобы возникло двоякое толкование.

\- Старший будет давать показания! – Тони хватается за голову, - он же не может просто – рассказать так, как было… а значит – те, кто будут его допрашивать, решат, что здесь есть, что копать…

\- Вряд ли Энди сделает или скажет что-то, могущее тебе навредить, - мягко возражает она, - думаю, все пройдет достаточно гладко.

\- Давид! – тон Гиббса сомнений не оставляет, - займись свидетелями в баре, пока не вернулся Бэйли. ДиНоззо, - подойдя, он разглядывает своего «первого» агента, - о чем ты мне забыл рассказать?

\- Ни о чем, босс, - торопливо возражает тот, поднимаясь, - вы знаете столько же, сколько и я.

\- И мистер ДиНоззо-старший расскажет тоже самое?

\- Очень на это надеюсь, босс!

\- Хорошо, пока можешь идти домой…

\- Отстранение?

\- У тебя сегодня все еще выходной. На допрос тебя вызовут, хочешь дожидаться этого в отделе?

\- А можно, босс?

 

 

         - Тони?! Стрелял в человека? Насмерть? – у Эбби все больше округляются глаза, - МакГи, ты мне привез оружие – Тони и того, кого он … Давай же его сюда скорее!

\- Эбби, подожди! – неловко вырвав из рук подруги все еще запечатанные улики, он хмурится, - мы же сейчас не можем начать исследование, потому что – дело не в нашей юрисдикции…

\- Ах, оставь ты эти глупости! – с досадой произносит она, все-таки завладев пакетом, - пока будет выясняться – кто и за что тут отвечает, у меня уже будет заключение готово. А с ним – нечего бояться!

\- Мы нарушаем протокол! – делает последнюю попытку МакГи.

\- Там – Тони и Энди! – для наглядности Эбби машет рукой на окно, - о чем ты вообще! – и добавляет, - впрочем, где дверь – ты знаешь…

\- Вот еще – глупости! – тут же искренне возмущается он…

 

 

         - Бэйли, а разве вам не нужно вернуться на место преступления? – Старший чувствует себя неуютно в офисных креслах конференц-зала.

\- Я составлю компанию вам, пока мы ждем агента из службы внутренней безопасности.

\- Разве не ваша группа будет заниматься расследованием?

\- Расследованием смерти двух офицеров – конечно, наша, - отзывается Бэйли, - а вот правомерностью стрельбы агента ДиНоззо – СБ.

\- Ах, вот как…- ДиНоззо-старший явно не решаясь о чем-то спросить, медлит. Бэйли склоняется ближе, - вы – единственный свидетель, Энди, но взгляд со стороны, он всегда субъективен и неоднозначен. Тем более, оружие было направлено на вас… Вы имеете право что-то позабыть, да и просто – не зафиксировать детали, какие-то слова, жесты.

\- Могу, правда? И ничего, что я, кажется, вообще ничего не помню…

\- Думаю, это поправимо, - раздается от дверей, - агент  Эй Джей Баррет, Внутренняя безопасность. Вы можете идти, агент…?

\- Бэйли, мэм, - не моргнув глазом, отзывается тот, - мистер ДиНоззо, я буду поблизости, - подмигнув, договаривает, - если что – кричите…

 

 

         - Где Старший, Бэйли? – Тони кидает куртку на стол, с тревогой глядя наверх, ожидая увидеть там директора Вэнса. – Его уже допрашивают?

-  Агент Баррет из внутренней безопасности уже прибыла, - ровным тоном сообщает тот. У Тони округляются глаза, - Баррет?! Эй Джей Баррет? Та, которую ты…

\- Та, которую я… - не заканчивая фразы, соглашается Бэйли, - теперь она в СБ и, по-видимому,  у нее все замечательно.

\- Ну, это же все меняет… - выдохнув, ДиНоззо опускается на стул, - если мое дело поручили ей…

\- Я бы не стал говорить об этом столь уверенно, - с сомнением качает головой тот, - особенно, учитываю вашу историю.

\- Какую историю? – не преминул возмутиться ДиНоззо, - не было у нас никакой истории! Мы ее защищали, вот и все!

\- Тебе виднее, Тони…

\- Я бы, на твоем месте, о себе побеспокоился, - бурчит он, - она тебя уже видела?

\- Я был с мистером ДиНоззо, когда она появилась здесь, - безмятежно улыбается тот, - что я, меня  тут вообще не было год назад.

 

 

         - Мне впору ведунью в Новом Орлеане подыскивать, - с кислым выражением на лице комментирует Вэнс появление Гиббса в своем кабинете, - может, тогда все в норму придет.

\- Нормальное состояние – это состояние покоя, Леон, - отвлекшись от сиюсекундных проблем, отвечает ему Гиббс, - а нам оно доступно крайне редко.  А у тебя, что – есть такие полезные знакомства?

\- Найдутся, при необходимости. Почему опять мы, Гиббс? Почему не наш бравый высокотехнический отдел по отловле шпионов мелкого пошиба в Лос Анджелесе?

\- Может, именно поэтому, - замечает тот, - ДиНоззо, Леон…

\- Да уж…этого вполне достаточно.

\- Как там наш ДиНоззо-старший? – Гиббс останавливается прямо у стола директора, тем самым заставляя его снизу вверх смотреть, - с ним уже работают?

\- Да, агент из СБ уже прибыла. И, знаешь, кто это?

\- Нет, но ты меня сейчас явно просветишь…

\- Агент Баррет, собственной персоной. – Неопределенное выражение на лице Гиббса директора не устраивает, - что, ты даже не удивлен?

\- Да было бы чему, Леон… Странно, что она не взяла самоотвод… - на хмуро-вопросительный взгляд Вэнса он пожимает плечами, - это было бы логично, учитывая ее тесные связи с нашим отделом.

\- Где ты вообще видел логику в действиях СБ, - ворчит Вэнс, отвечая на звонок секретаря, - да… пусть войдет. Агент Баррет…

\- Добрый день, директор, агент Гиббс. Очень рада снова быть здесь, к сожалению, при таких вот неприятных обстоятельствах, - Эй Джей, как всегда, благожелательна, отзывчива и … закрыта. – Директор, со свидетелем, мистером ДиНоззо-старшим, я закончила. Не думаю, что в ближайшие дни он понадобится, но – пусть не покидает город без предупреждения, хотя бы кого-то из вас. Его показания достаточно ясные, но определенности в некоторых моментах нет. Если есть возможность, агент ДиНоззо мог бы…

\- ДиНоззо здесь, - перебивает ее Гиббс, - и ждет, когда вы его пригласите, агент Баррет.

\- Тогда – минут через двадцать, хорошо? И еще, агент Гиббс, после мне хотелось бы переговорить с доктором Маллардом и мисс Шутто, которые, я уверена, уже вовсю работают с уликами и физическим материалом с места преступления.

\- Непременно, - все также спокойно кивает он, - только учтите, что дело о правомерности или неправомерности применения агентом ДиНоззо оружия – не в приоритете, поскольку на месте преступления было два тела морских офицеров.

\- Из которых один застрелил другого практически на глазах у агента ДиНоззо, - в упор на Гиббса глядя, произносит Эй Джей, впрочем, тут же смягчая все улыбкой, - но, безусловно, я ни в коей мере не собираюсь мешать вашему расследованию, агент Гиббс.

 

 

         - Где Гиббс? – первое, о чем спрашивает Зива, останавливаясь у его стола.

\- У Вэнса, - поднимает на нее взгляд Бэйли, - Старшего МакГи повез в отель, а ДиНоззо сейчас беседует с агентом из СБ.

\- Я поговорила с хозяином и посетителями, - она присаживается на край стола напротив, - эти двое пришли вместе, но встреча пошла по самому плохому сценарию. Жертва номер один…

\- Капитан Грейстоун, - подсказывает Бэйли, выводя фотографию из личного дела на большой экран, Зива кивает.

\- Видимо, он выступал заказчиком или нанимателем жертвы номер два. Во всяком случае, такое впечатление сложилось у присутствующих.

\- А что насчет Райли Берка?

\- Бывшего полковника SAS? – Зива, забрав у него пульт управления экраном, меняет картинку, - его отправили в отставку с достаточно невразумительной формулировкой «за несоответствие занимаемой должности».

\- А на самом деле, - Бэйли садится рядом, перенимая пульт, - полковник Берк принимал участие в карательных акциях спецслужб. До подробностей я еще не добрался.

\- Тогда – так, продолжай заниматься им, а богатенький мальчик достанется мне, - и на невысказанный вопрос Бэйли она объясняет, - шеф меня отпустил, сказав, что здесь толку от меня будет больше. – Бэйли понимающе хмыкнул. – Да, а что у Даки и Эбби, до них кто-нибудь уже успел …

\- Моя дорогая, - доктор Маллард, словно по заказу, появляется в отделе, - события последних месяцев как-то не располагают к нашему привычному ритму… так что, гора к Магомету… если ты понимаешь, о чем я…

\- Конечно, Даки, - с улыбкой подтверждает она, - что там?

\- Новости не из разряда приятных – для Энтони, - первое, с чего он начинает, - следов пороха на руках бывшего полковника Берка не обнаружено.

\- То есть – он не стрелял? Вообще?

\- Он и не мог, - Эбби подходит спустя несколько минут после доктора Малларда, - пистолет, найденный на месте преступления, испорчен. Боек сбит, из него невозможно произвести выстрел. Оружие Тони в порядке и работоспособно.

\- Такая сложная комбинация, чтобы подставить Тони… - Зива оглядывает не на шутку встревоженные лица, - нелогично…

\- Смотря, с чьей точки зрения, - откликается Бэйли.

 

 

         - Мистер ДиНоззо, давайте я поднимусь с вами, помогу собраться и отвезу домой, - МакГи выходит из машины следом за ним, - Даки дал ключи, на случай, если вы…

\- Спасибо, Тим, - плотнее запахивая полы пострадавшего кашемирового пальто, улыбается Старший, - и передай мою признательность Дональду. Но, пока я должен задержаться здесь, есть некоторые обязательства по … прошлым договоренностям… Вы понимаете, некоторые встречи лучше назначать на нейтральной территории…

\- Ну, хорошо, - сдается он, - тогда я провожу вас до номера.

\- Нет нужды, Тим, я зайду в бар, нужно немного придти в себя. А вам – лучше быстрее вернуться на работу, там ведь в вас нуждаются гораздо больше, чем здесь.

\- Тогда я, наверное, поеду, - МакГи в нерешительности топчется на месте, Старший кивает, скрываясь в холле. Уже усевшись в машину, Тим замечает записную книжку, видимо, выпавшую из кармана пальто. В баре мистер ДиНоззо не обнаружился и, уточнив у дежурной за стойкой номер, МакГи поднимается в лифте на нужный этаж.

\- Я прошу лишь немного времени, - голос Старшего доносится буквально из-за угла, - сейчас совсем неподходящий момент для подобного рода новостей.

МакГи убыстряет шаг, но то, что он видит, заставляет его остановиться – Старший заводит в номер относительно молодую и,  по-видимому, беременную особу…

 

 

         - Оказывается, когда тебя допрашивает агент, с которой у тебя была «история» - не так уж это и весело, - вслух комментирует ДиНоззо, появляясь из конференц-зала, - Зива… привет!

\- Агент с «историей»… - повторяет она, - тебя допрашивала  Эй Джей?

\- Да! Представляешь – она вернулась и теперь в Собственной безопасности! – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом сообщает он. Зива кивает, - рада, что у нее все сложилось благополучно.  Бэйли, делаем, как решили – вы работаете по Берку, а мы займемся Грейстоуном, кстати, - комментирует она появление Донны, - вот и мой напарник. Шеф прислал?

\- Бюро в деле, - заразительно улыбается он, - и снова создана группа. Только мы – из-за Берка, а Морпол – за Грейстоуна, бывший капитан, все-таки.

\- А я? – в пространство вопрошает Тони.

\- А ты – отстранен, - Гиббс спускается от директора, - вплоть до выяснения… Зива, Сандавал – занимаетесь полковником. Бэйли… А где МакГи?

\- Отвозит Старшего, босс, - вместо него отвечает Тони, - я был занят…

Игнорируя его, Гиббс продолжает, - займись капитаном – его личностью. С финансами и компанией разберется МакГи, когда вернется.

\- Я уже здесь, босс, - с некоторой долей растерянности отзывается тот. – Тони, мистера ДиНоззо я благополучно довез до отеля… - замявшись, он замолкает, старательно избегая все более подозрительного взгляда ДиНоззо.

\- Что это было, стажер? – переместившись к его столу, Тони нависает над ним, - почему у меня чувство, что ты – что-то недоговариваешь?

\- ДиНоззо, правило № 11…

\- А я еще не закончил, босс! – пытается спорить тот, но Гиббс предупреждает, - Закончил… спустись в отдел кадров, тебе выдадут временный пропуск. – Проводив взглядом понурившегося  «очень специального» агента, он поворачивается к Тиму, - Правило № 7, МакГи…

 

 

 

***

\- Бэйли, - озадаченность в голосе МакГи заставляет того отвлечься от поиска информации, - если бы ты узнал что-то… - поднявшись, он присаживается на край стола.

\- Что ты видел в отеле, Тим?

\- Мистер ДиНоззо привез из Нью-Йорка  девушку… беременную, я думаю.

\- Интересно. А это – криминал? Он, вроде бы, взрослый и уж точно – совершеннолетний…

\- Не смешно! Что мне теперь говорить Тони?

\- Ничего… почему ты вообще должен что-то говорить, - Бэйли пожимает плечами, - это их семейное дело.

\- А если эта девушка имеет отношение к Тони? – неожиданно осеняет МакГи, - и поэтому мистер ДиНоззо ее прячет!

\- Кого прячет? – Тони, вернувшись из отдела кадров,  застал концовку разговора, - вы о Старшем? Что он натворил, МакГи?! 

\- Ничего, - мямлит тот, - агент Баррет попросила привести его назад, после твоего допроса. Он сейчас в конференц-зале.

\- Зачем он Эй Джей…- задумчиво произносит Тони, поднимая взгляд на МакГи. Тот торопливо переглядывается с наслаждающимся грядущим зрелищем Бэйли, - эй! Ты что-то недоговариваешь, МакПроныра! Дело не в том, что Эй Джей его назад дернула! – МакГи изо всех сил пытается сделать непроницаемое лицо, Тони с весьма недвусмысленным видом присаживается рядом с ним. – Послушай, Тим, у нас есть два пути, - проникновенно начинает он, заставляя МакГи напрячься, - по-хорошему и по-плохому… И ты знаешь, что – лучше…

\- Ладно, Тони, ладно! – сбросив его руку с плеча, МакГи поднимается, - я не хотел говорить, потому что… но ты настаиваешь. Я видел  в отеле у мистера ДиНоззо девушку, мне кажется, она в положении…

\- В каком положении… - бурчит тот, уже недовольный, что затеял этот разговор, - девушка? Постой, ты хочешь сказать… - он разворачивается, упираясь в него взглядом, - сколько ей лет, ну, хоть примерно? – поскольку Тим очень выразительно молчит, Тони начинает соображать, - в положении… То есть… о боже мой, папа!

 

 

         - Папа! – ДиНоззо влетает в конференц-зал, - что там у тебя за тайны! Ты совсем с ума сошел!?

\- Сынок, успокойся, - Старший даже привстал, - я хотел как-нибудь поаккуратнее… дождаться подходящего момента…

\- Аккуратнее?! Момента?! – разбушевался Тони, - это ты, конечно, про беременную девицу, что ты опекаешь тайком от меня! В твоем возрасте! Просто – нет слов…

\- А как ты это себе представляешь, - в свою очередь, наступает Старший, - привести ее к вам в дом, к Зиве? Я хотел дать тебе время, чтобы ты определился… сам.

\- Определился?! – Младший напоминает забытый на плите кипящий чайник, - В смысле – припал ей на грудь и пообещал сыновью почтительность, а вашему отпрыску – братскую любовь?! Папа! Мне скоро сорок!

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… - Старший воззрился в явном непонимании, - сказал… объявил всем, что – я…

\- Что объявил?! – продолжает кипятиться сын, - ты сам-то эту дамочку хорошо знаешь? И сам, по крайней мере, уверен, что живот-то от тебя?

\- Стоп! – Старший дождался тишины, - она утверждает, что вы с ней просто переспали и результат, как говорится, на лицо. Теперь она собирается получить от тебя компенсацию и одобрительный документ на усыновление младенца, будущего, вашего с ней…

Совершенно обалдевший Тони какое-то время молчит, пытаясь вновь обрести способность членораздельно говорить.

\- Папа – это авантюристка. Где ты ее надыбал? Я могу отчитаться за любой день! – он снова начал заводиться, - как ты мог! Как тебе это в голову пришло?! Чтобы я – теперь, когда мы с Зивой…

\- Сынок… - Энди усадил его рядом, - во-первых, не кричи, - показывая, что их разговор уже не ведется tet-a-tet . – Она разыскала меня в Нью-Йорке, сообщила, что работала в баре по соседству с вашим домом, знает тебя какое-то время, как постоянного посетителя…

\- Хватит, папа! – жестом пресекает дальнейшие дебаты Тони, - когда это она меня обворожила до такой степени, что я ее не помню? Когда?! – Старший пересекся взглядом с Зивой.

\- Вроде бы – осенью…

\- Осенью?! До середины сентября меня вообще в стране не было, а потом… ты сам должен помнить…

\- Зива уезжала, - напоминает папа, - по-моему, в октябре.

\- Ну, это уже полный идиотизм! – Тони вытаращивает глаза, - я и дома-то не был все это время, заруливал на два-три часа…

 - Вот именно, дорогой мой, - Старший обреченно вздохнул, - она как раз про такой случай и рассказывает, когда ты – _зарулил_ в бар, хорошо выпил и до дома тебя, буквально, пришлось тащить…

\- Босс?!

\- Я слышал, Тони, - Гиббс смотрел на Зиву.

\- Может, посмотреть журнал, - с самым несчастным видом предлагает МакГи, - Тони ночевал здесь.

\- А что, - задумчиво поддержал Бэйли, - я тоже здесь бывал по ночам и, как раз, вместе с Тони.

Зива шагнула вперед, вставая рядом с мужем и он поднимает на нее обреченный взгляд…

\- Ты бросишь меня и никогда не взглянешь в мою сторону.

\- Глупости. Лишиться мужа из-за тривиального «левака»… ты ведь знаешь меня – свое никому не уступлю. - Зива легко коснулась обалдевшего от счастливого спасения мужа, напомнив, - тебя пытаются обвинить в убийстве и эта подстава – гораздо серьезнее.

Гиббс отвернулся, скрывая улыбку, МакГи облегченно выдохнул, а Бэйли, подмигнув Сандавалу, открыто наслаждался происходящим.

\- Слава богу, сынок! Ты женат не на американке! Я всегда говорил – благоразумная женщина стоит всех чудес света! – Зива, легко выскальзывая из объятий свекра, опровергла негромко, - правило № 3, Энди. Вас просто надули. Тони, проспавший по пьяни секс, как вы могли купиться на это.

Старший изобразил недоумение, - все выглядит вполне правдоподобно…

\- С обычной точки зрения, - Гиббс подзатыльником мобилизует ДиНоззо к действию, - ты – подозреваемый, давай на допрос…

 

 

         Проводив понурого мужа внимательным взглядом, Зива  обращается к Старшему, - Энди, а вы видели вашу … подопечную без одежды, ну хотя бы  - она жестом обозначает верхнюю часть тела, и, игнорируя его возмущенное недоумение, кивает мгновенному пониманию на лице Гиббса, - именно! Мне тогда долго пришлось тренировать нужную походку и движения – центр тяжести смещается очень заметно и это, безусловно, меняет визуальный рисунок.

\- Как будем проверять? – Бэйли, как всегда, делает правильные выводы.

А МакГи запоздало поясняет, - Зива два года назад подменяла одну фигурантку, проходящую по делу, ей пришлось три месяца изображать женщину в положении.

\- Ах да! – с энтузиазмом подхватывает Старший, - я помню фотографию в бумажнике Тони.

\- Довольно рискованный камуфляж, - Донна перехватывает взгляд Зивы, - когда работаешь в одиночку.

\- Считаешь, у нее тоже есть группа прикрытия?

Гиббс, оглядев каждого по очереди, подводит итог, - вот и посмотрим…

 

        

\- Боже мой, красавица, умница… у моей снохиньки нет ни одного недостатка, Даки, - после очередной беседы с агентом Баррет Старший спустился в аутопсию – восстановить душевное равновесие, по его собственному выражению. – Просто страшно делается.

\- Не преувеличивайте, Энди, - долив в чашки свежей заварки, отзывается доктор Маллард, - самостоятельность и решительность, вплоть до бесповоротности… Это – серьезный недостаток для женщины. И потом, сдается мне, если бы Зива поверила… благоразумие ее не было бы столь великодушно.

\- Приятно, что она доверяет Тони, хотя… - Старший помедлил, с удовольствием заполняя паузу очередной чашкой чая. – В подобной ситуации я ни за одного мужчину не поручусь… ну, может быть, за вас, Даки.

\- Сомнительный комплимент в ваших устах, Энди и, тем не менее, с благодарностью… - он склонил голову, в знак признательности, - я бы начал с Гиббса. Для него реакция Зивы была ожидаемой, а значит и он думает, что девушка лжет и с какой-то определенной целью.

\- Изобретательность милых дам, поистине, безгранична, - ДиНоззо-старший выглядит озадаченным, - только…

\- Вот именно, дорогой мой, богатым ни вас, ни Тони – не назовешь. Корысть в чем-то другом.

\- Мне неловко спрашивать, Дональд, - Старший прошелся по комнате, - но – почему вы с Гиббсом так уверены?

\- Видите ли, Энди… пожалуй, отвечу вам, как врач – Тони тогда находился в том состоянии, что литераторы определяют фразой - «умирает от любви», а окружающие  констатируют, как заболевание. Наша Эбби выразилась предельно точно – «контуженный».

\- Ну и что, я не понимаю!

\- Люди уходят  в монастырь, Энди, именно тогда, - терпеливо объясняет доктор Маллард, - земное более не имеет над ними обычной власти. Дух превалирует над телом. Я ясно выразился?

\- Предельно, доктор! Благодарю вас…

 

 

         - Папа, вот ты где! – освободившись, Тони заглянул в аутопсию, - Идем, я отвезу тебя в отель, соберешь вещи…

\- Да-да, Энди, возвращайтесь домой, - подхватывает Даки, - теперь, когда все выяснилось… Мне не достает вашей компании…

\- Дональд, - с улыбкой поднимается тот, - моя признательность вам – безгранична. Сынок, как прошел твой допрос? Знаешь, мне кажется, агент Баррет – может быть очень милой, когда не исполняет такие неприятные обязанности, как сегодня…

\- Папа! – Вызвав лифт, он поворачивается к нему, - что ты наговорил ей?! Ты же видел, как в меня стреляли!

\- Строго говоря, - немного смутившись, произносит он, - я не видел. Я зажмурился…

\- Ты… о боже! – остановив лифт, Тони, шумно выдохнув, разворачивается к нему, - это ты и сказал Эй Джей… то есть, агенту Баррет?

\- Что ты! Я сказал все, как надо, - попытка успокоить сына явно проваливается, - я видел, как он целился в тебя, я слышал два выстрела… Сынок, я просто знаю, что ты не можешь никого убить – ни за что…

\- Ладно, папа, - Тони вновь запускает лифт, - чего уж там… Посмотрим, что решит, Эй…, агент Баррет, - опять исправляется он.

\- Эй Джей? – заинтересовавшись, Старший уточняет, - а это не та, с которой у тебя…

Тони демонстративно закатывает глаза, - да, папа, именно, «та с которой у меня»! – и подталкивает его к выходу в гараж, - иди к машине, я сейчас.

\- Сынок, а когда у вас – годовщина? – нарушает молчание Старший, - по-моему, в апреле? – Тони, по-обыкновению молчал, сначала соображая – о чем он, а потом, ужасаясь, пытаясь разобраться с датами.

\- Черт, а ведь точно был апрель… числа не помню, хоть убей! Где-то в конце месяца… - он огрызнулся на укоризненное молчание Старшего. – Ты тоже привез мне подарочек! Когда мне было запоминать числа – весь год, как на вулкане! – обогнав медленно едущий грузовик, Тони осенило, - мы ведь были в Берлине! Жаннин повязала нас, когда я был в розовой рубашке, это я помню отлично, Зива терпеть не может этот цвет… значит, был понедельник. А в Берлине мы торчали дней шесть, потому что туда – я уезжал в полосатой…

Старший, совершенно сраженный этим расчетом, подытожил, - Надеюсь, с датой ты угадаешь точно, хотя я бы на твоем месте, все-таки справился в документах – в свидетельстве о заключении брака обычно указывают точный день столь важного события. А подарок, Тони?!

\- Папа! – подыскивая место для парковки перед отелем, с досадой отзывается он, - Ты совсем заморочил мне голову!

 

 

         - Твоя свекровь, Тереза, готовит, как старая дева – очень вкусно!

\- Бэтти! – в очередной раз закатив глаза, пытается перебить свою матушку она, - ну что ты говоришь!

\- Замужняя женщина не должна заниматься домашним хозяйством, - не обращая на нее никакого внимания, продолжает она.

\- Сразу видно, миссис Моретти, что ваш опыт в этой области весьма специфичен и ограничивается спальней, - в кухне появилась Констанция Сандавал и Бэт, окинув ее бестрепетным взглядом, поправляет, - мисс Дайкири… Если бы я каждый раз меняла фамилию, мне пришлось бы таскать с собой последнее брачное свидетельство, чтобы назвать себя…А вам, дорогая, сочувствую… Всю жизнь – один муж!

\- Конни! – голос Терезы звучал умоляюще и матушка Донны посчитала разумным – не связываться.

\- Мясной томатный соус для спагетти умеют готовить даже … жены сенаторов и кинодивы, не говоря уже  о женщинах самой древней профессии. Терри, можешь спокойно ехать в свой госпиталь, мы не убьем друг друга, - она окинула взглядом пышную фигуру оппонентши. – Уж если я справляюсь с Карлосом… - и, намеренно танцующей походкой, давая возможность насладиться зрелищем прекрасного, гибкого, тренированного тела, принялась накрывать на стол. – Мне не испортит настроения даже киллер, через пару часов я увижу своего сына!

\- Чудесный мальчик! – неожиданно согласилась ее вечная противница и Констанция Сандавал чувствуя, против воли, нечто вроде признательности, вполне миролюбиво предложила, - садитесь же, Бэт, получим удовольствие от еды.

 

 

         - Нет, босс! Даже если я был под гипнозом, по методу Бэйли… - Тони привычно устроился на ступеньках лестницы в подвале дома Гиббса. – Я с ней не…

\- Я знаю, ДиНоззо. И все знают. Давай по делу…

Какое-то время Тони молчит, наполняясь блаженным ощущением восстановленного «статус кво» и с легкомысленным благодушием повторяет, - А что «по делу», босс – разберемся… угроза нападения – ответный выстрел.

Гиббс применил проверенное средство,  проходя мимо него на кухню,             -  Включи мозги, ДиНоззо! Твой покойник – не стрелял и про угрозу вашей жизни поведать может только ДиНоззо-старший, а в СБ его и слушать не станут. К тому же, - он протягивает ему кружку с чаем, - сдается мне, это к лучшему.

\- Ну, отстранят… - Тони храбрится, - посижу у Эбби и Даки…

\- Директора иранской разведки, ДиНоззо, банально взорвали, посреди бела дня, в собственном лимузине, - Гиббс смотрит серьезно, - может, я чего-то не знаю о тебе? Откуда такая сложная комбинация вокруг твоей несомненно – скромной персоны?

\- Зива, босс? – Тони старался удержать голос от внезапной хрипоты и Гиббс, постучав его по спине, отозвался. – А что – Зива… Дочь _бывшего_ директора Моссад, _бывший_ агент Моссад, _бывший_ агент опергруппы NCIS…

Тони, наконец, прокашлялся, - ее убить сложнее, босс… я до сих пор…

\- Все равно – непонятно…- перебивает его Гиббс, - а я – не люблю ситуаций, которые не могу объяснить.

\- Опять будем думать, босс?

\- Хотелось бы, Тони… Приступай…

\- Я стрелял – не целясь…

 

 

         - Дональд, я не должен просить вас… - приоткрыв дверь, Энди в нерешительности остановился на пороге, - уже достаточно поздно…

\- Я все равно не сплю, Энди, и, боюсь, не  собираюсь, в ближайшее время, - доктор Маллард приглашающим жестом поощрил появление у себя в спальне ДиНоззо-старшего. – Понимаю вашу тревогу и, к сожалению, вполне согласен – основания для этого присутствуют, так сказать – объективно.

\- Я обещал Тони молчать, теперь думаю… - с благодарностью приняв чашку чая из его рук, Энди садится в кресло напротив, -  впрочем, неважно, что я думаю…

\- Есть что-то, - осторожно наводит его на разговор доктор Маллард, - о чем  знаете только…

\- Да – только мы, двое, - опережает его Старший, добавляя, - ну и мадам Валиди, конечно. Я передал его просьбу по своим каналам…

\- Мадам Валиди – это, если не ошибаюсь, Джин Бенуа, а Тони…

\- Виделся с ней здесь, - подтверждает Энди, - в городе. Она приезжала, чтобы встретиться с ним.

\- Очень опрометчивый шаг, Энди, боюсь, я даже не смогу  оценить – насколько. Расскажите мне все, что знаете, а я – посоветуюсь с Гиббсом.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Мне показалось или вы совсем забили на дело со всей этой Санта-Барбарой? – Тони бурчит, пребывая  не в настроении, - ладно, я – у меня, - он цитирует, - «отстранение до выяснения причин…». А у вас – какая отмазка?

\- Да никакой собственно, - покладисто соглашается Бэйли, - просто – твоя «личная» жизнь неожиданно стала такой интересной темой…

\- В моей «личной» жизни нет ничего интересного! – не остается ДиНоззо в долгу, - я самый обычный семейный человек…

\- С мнимой беременной подружкой… - в том же ключе продолжает его мысль МакГи.

\- Как там поживает твой очередной бестселлер, МакТворец? – ехидно напоминает ДиНоззо, - или – критика не оценила твой творческий выброс?

\- ДиНоззо, тебе заняться нечем?

\- Как-то не особо, босс, - неожиданно честно отвечает тот. Гиббс, остановившись, присматривается, - спустись к Эбби, ей нужна помощь. – Оглядев оставшихся агентов, он кивает, - рассказывайте…

\- Джош Грейстоун, - начинает Бэйли, - бывший капитан, а ныне – генеральный директор и председатель совета директоров крупного военно-промышленного холдинга. Я поговорил с его сотрудниками, и все, в один голос утверждают, какой это был честный и прямой человек.

\- А в тот переулок он просто так пошел, прогуляться, - комментирует ДиНоззо, но под взглядом Гиббса скисает, - пошел к Эбби, босс.

\- Продолжай, Бэйли…

\- Предыдущий глава компании был резко против государственных военных контрактов, предпочитая работать самостоятельно, - МакГи иллюстрирует его слова, выкладывая на экран финансовую документацию компании. – Джош, став во главе, продолжил эту политику.

\- Самый последний их контракт, - вступает МакГи, - на поставку специализированных пластмасс для Минобороны, холдинг не входит ни в один из военных конгломератов, имеет свой список партнеров и сбытчиков, а также – приоритет в реализации своей продукции.

\- Оружие и спец-комплекты, - переводит Бэйли, - в свободном доступе. Бесконтрольно, для наших это больная тема.

\- Давид… - Гиббс выжидательно смотрит на нее.

\- Полковник Берк, - на экране его личное дело, - уволен из SAS за неподчинение приказу, с «волчьим билетом», у него отвратительная репутация среди своих. Но Грейстоун взял его на должность главы начальника службы безопасности, причем, обратился он к нему в прошлом году, разыскав через свои старые связи.

\- Личных счетов экс-полковника найти не удалось, - вторит ей МакГи, - но у его бывшей жены  появилась новая машина, а их дочь пошла в привилегированную школу.

\- Неудивительно, - Сандавал сидит на месте Тони, - он стал больше зарабатывать…

\- Нет, деньги шли не напрямую, - возражает МакГи, - поступления на счет миссис Берк осуществлялись со вспомогательных счетов холдинга Грейстоунов.

\- Сандавал, Давид… - Гиббс кивает в направлении лифта.

\- Мы привезем ее, - уже по дороге откликается  Зива.

 

 

         - Выглядишь озабоченным, - окинув ДиНоззо-старшего оценивающим взглядом, Бэтти устраивается на высоком барном табурете, - я была права, та девица – не дочь твоей давней подруги…

\- Так и есть, - сокрушенно вздыхает Старший. – И по этой  причине – воздержусь от комплиментов в твой адрес…

\- Деньги или…

\- Или, дорогая Бэтти, - подтверждает он, - и мне очень нужна консультация… по весьма щекотливому поводу, как ты понимаешь…

\- Тогда устроимся где-нибудь более комфортабельно, - допив виски, она тянется за свое сумочкой, - ты ведь живешь здесь?

\- Собственно, мой номер – как раз над нами, - заплатив за напитки, Энди  открывает двери бара, пропуская ее вперед, - я ночую в городе.

\- Значит, закажем выпивку в номер!

 

 

         - Послушай, гремлин из аутопсии, - Тони плечом оттирает Палмера от стола с уликами в лаборатории Эбби, - меня сюда послал Гиббс, начальница здесь – Эбби, а ты…

\- Я здесь работаю, агент ДиНоззо, - важно сообщает ему тот, - а вы, между прочим, отстранены в рамках служебного расследования…

\- Тони, отойди от стола, - встревает в этот монолог Эбби, - я, конечно, не против, чтобы ты был здесь, но если ты мне испортишь достоверность улик – я тебя убью, с особой жестокостью, так, что ты – не узнаешь, - она берет его за руку. – Пойдем, садись здесь и отсмотри весь видеоматериал, что передали нам со всех ближайших к месту преступления камер,- усадив его за свой стол за стеклянной перегородкой лаборатории, она возвращается к Палмеру, на ходу договаривая. - В конце концов, ты там был – тебе виднее, с какого ракурса лучше это преподать.

ДиНоззо проматывает ролик за роликом – на некоторых не тот ракурс, где-то не виден весь переулок… Один из материалов привлекает его внимание, дорожная камера успела заснять необычную машину – «жучок», с посольскими номерами, черного цвета… когда-то похожая была у Зивы…Промотав для достоверности еще несколько роликов и убедившись, что, как минимум, на трех эта машина есть, Тони запускает было базу распознавания…

\- А-а! - отменив поиск, он быстро собирается. - Эбби, я ушел, - предупреждая больше для проформы, потому что Гремлин из аутопсии и Ведьмочка очень заняты показаниями очередного прибора из богатой коллекции мисс Шутто.

 

 

         Двери лифта открываются не на том этаже, - Зива? – Эй Джей мгновение медлит в нерешительности, потом – делает шаг, оказываясь внутри.

\- Агент Баррет… - лифт начинает двигаться, та поворачивается к Зиве.

\- Рада, что нам удалось увидеться, я так и не успела поблагодарить…

\- Не стоит, Эй Джей, - Зива улыбается, - мы все делали то, что должны были, в тот год.

\- Да уж… - откликается та, - кстати, я до сих пор не поздравила тебя. Тони – хороший человек. Недалекий, правда… зато, незлой.

Проигнорировав эти слова, Зива лишь улыбается, и Эй Джей все-таки останавливает лифт.

\- Я не могу обсуждать подробности расследования, - она понижает голос, - но я – должна всем вам, поэтому … У ДиНоззо очень неприятная ситуация и, пока, становится все хуже и хуже… Боюсь, он не отдает себе отчет о всей серьезности ситуации, особенно, увидев меня.

\- Отстранением не ограничится?

\- Вряд ли. Все катится к обвинению в неправомочном применении оружия.

\- Сколько у нас есть времени? – Зива, как всегда, предпочитает деловой подход.

\- До конца недели, - Эй Джей снова запускает лифт, - было приятно поговорить с тобой, агент Давид.

 

 

         Тони редко когда сомневался в собственно гениальности, вот и сейчас, глядя на припаркованную, с заднего входа в бар по-соседству от своего дома, черную машину с посольскими номерами, был доволен собой.

\- Теперь осталось выяснить – кто ее владелец и почему у него на меня зуб, - бормочет он, останавливаясь в стратегически удобной для наблюдения и быстрого снятия с места позиции. – Думай, ДиНоззо!

\- Помочь? – Бэйли, не церемонясь, устраивается на переднем сиденье, - что нарыл?

\- А с чего ты взял, стажер… - начинает было Тони, но укоризненный взгляд Бэйли заставляет его замолчать.

\- Конечно, ты занимаешься делом, - пожимает плечами тот, - ты ведь не думал, что агент Баррет сюда прислали правду выяснять, - покосившись на нахохлившегося напарника, усмехается, - или – думал? Между вами было что-то… нет-нет, не комментируй… Что за машина? – меняет тему он.

\- Эбби дала просмотреть видео с камер, - неохотно отзывается ДиНоззо, - на трех я ее засек, а потом вспомнил, что уже видел – здесь и рядом с отелем, где остановился Старший и эта … - потерев глаза, он поясняет, - я запомнил, потому что машина как две капли с той, что Зива мне так и не продала, а обещала!

\- Только у нее она была красная, - замечает Бэйли, в бинокль разглядывая задний вход в бар. – Что делаем?

\- Надо выяснить – кому принадлежит машина…

\- Зива опрашивала свидетелей, - Бэйли задумался, - до бармена могла и не добраться. Пойду, поговорю с ним.

\- Справишься?

\- Ты сомневаешься? – Тони пожимает плечами.

\- От этого зависит, как минимум, моя работа…

 

 

         - Не возражаешь, если мы заедем в отель, - Зива уже разворачивается на перегруженной автостраде, так, словно других автомобилей просто не существует. – Хочу взглянуть на все это – собственными глазами.

\- Пойти с тобой? – не реагируя на резкие сигналы клаксонов и неожиданно затормозивший перед въездом на мост автобус, Донна прикидывает, - пожалуй, не надо. Буду поблизости, если что…

\- Да, так это будет похоже на визит возмущенной жены, - невесело улыбается она.

 

 

\- Пула – это, конечно, Пулах, - Зива оценивающе рассматривает соперницу и продолжает на фарси, - что же, ханым, поговорим…

Уже во время короткой схватки, Зива поняла, что – была  права и сознание нанесенного личного оскорбления удесятеряло ее силы и мастерство… И теперь, стоя над поверженной противницей, она с холодным спокойствием повторяет, - Кто прислал тебя, Пулах? - С усилием поднявшись, та стоит, привалившись к стене, рассматривая Зиву и не торопясь с объяснениями

\- У тебя много врагов…Отступница – веры, семьи и земли, где родилась и выросла.

\- У нас с тобой – разные веры и семьи, - Зива устроилась напротив, - и патриотка из тебя… Террористам плевать на людей, ты мне тут дурочку не валяй – не выйдет. Тут у тебя конкретное дело и есть заказчик – его ты мне и сдашь!

\- И что – ты меня отпустишь? – неверие в голосе она даже и не скрывает.

\- Не знаю, - Зива проходится по ней взглядом, - смотря, что ты мне расскажешь…

 

 

         - Зива,  девочка моя! Решила меня навестить! – Энди, радушно раскинув руки, громогласно приветствует невестку в холле отеля, безнадежно нарушив сосредоточенную обеспокоенность ее, так и не обнаруженным  сопровождением «беременной подружки Тони».

\- Свекор… я думала, вы обосновались у доктора Малларда, - Зива машинально пытаясь сохранить ускользающую «картинку», рассеянно давая себя обнять, - Тони сказал, что отвез вас туда…

\- Да, мы виделись… и, конечно, в наших с Дональдом апартаментах… Здесь у меня дела. – Старший оглянулся, словно выискивая кого-то. – Значит, ты не меня здесь навещаешь?

\- Нет, свекор, у меня здесь … - она помедлила, - тоже дела… так что…

\- Подожди, дорогая, - Энди берет ее под руку, - давай сейчас уйдем вместе.

И Зива, уловив что-то в его голосе, согласилась, - Ладно, Энди, проводите меня. Донна ждет в кафе за углом.

 

 

         Автомобиль с Зивой за рулем, как обычно, срывается с места, моментально затерявшись в потоке машин. Энди, проводив ее задумчивым взглядом, не сильно спеша, идет почти по краю тротуара, когда рядом притормаживает неприлично длинный лимузин.        

\- Эй, парни! – возмущенно уворачивается от недвусмысленного предложения – «пройти с ними» ДиНоззо-старший. - Вы меня ни с кем не перепутали? – но, взятый весьма решительно «в оборот» Старший мгновенно оказывается внутри роскошного черного автомобиля.

\- Бетти… - облегченно вздохнув, он укоризненно улыбается, - я ведь уже далеко не так  молод…

\- Брось, Энди, - толкает его плечом она, - бегаешь ты вполне резво, не говоря об остальном, - и рассмеялась, опережая его чинную благопристойность. – Ну, не в отеле же нам обсуждать твою протеже…За тобой наверняка «смотрят», прокатимся и побеседуем – без  свидетелей…

\- Тебе что-то удалось…

\- Не мне, - удовлетворенно кивает в сторону своих «мальчиков» она, - кстати, для беременной твоя протеже ведет слишком активный образ жизни.

\- Она куда-то выходила?

\- Она вообще на месте не сидит! – фыркает Бэтти, - и не всегда озабочивается такой важной деталью, как специфический в ее случае камуфляж. Мои мальчики проводили ее по нескольким маршрутам.

\- Моя благодарность, дорогая Бэт, поистине безгранична! – с чувством произносит Старший, убирая драгоценный листок с информацией в бумажник.

\- Сочтемся, дорогой! – смеется та.

 

 

         - Жена Берка нас ждала, - Зива пропускает вперед Сандавала с явно тяжелой коробкой в руках, - не нас, конкретно, а в принципе – того, кто занимается расследованием его смерти.

\- Здесь его дневники, - объясняет Донна, - кажется, их аудио-версия. И несколько файлов на флешке, о чем именно – миссис Берк не знает.

МакГи, тут же вцепившись в носители, вопросительно смотрит на Гиббса, - я к Эбби, да, босс?

\- Да, посмотрите, что там и насколько оно все…

\- Реально, босс?

\- Правдиво. Зива…

\- Миссис Берк подробности о работе бывшего мужа не известны, - отвечает она, - около девяти месяцев назад он объявился вдруг на пороге, с деньгами и предложением о перемирии. Они расстались не слишком хорошо.

\- Из-за чего был развод?

\- Как обычно – отсутствие его дома и, по сути, в жизни. Финансовые трудности, жилье… - Зива пожимает плечами, высказывая собственное недоумение, - логику в поступках у таких женщин трудно отследить, Гиббс.

\- Да нет, - не соглашается он, вспоминая Дайан, - все очень просто… Дальше…

\- А дальше – все становится совсем весело, - Зива проходит к столу, где Донна оставил трофеи, - месяца три назад  Берк объявился у своей бывшей жены вот с этой самой коробкой, сказал – нужно оставить кое-что на хранение. Возражений не последовало, дом оплачивает он, школа для ребенка, ну и прочее… Выглядел он при этом нервным и встревоженным, все время «проверялся» на предмет слежки. Когда она его спросила – отделался общими фразами. Только в прошлом месяце ситуация прояснилась – он пришел поздно ночью, показал миссис Берк, куда именно спрятал этот свой «багаж», приложил к нему запечатанный конверт, - она кивает на пакет без надписей на самом верху коробки, - и сказал – если с ним что-нибудь случится, отдать это все следователям Морпола, предпочтительнее – агенту ДиНоззо…

\- Санта-Барбара бодро превращается в плохой детектив, - только выходя из лифта, комментирует услышавший это Тони, а Бэйли, следом за ним подойдя в отдел, неожиданно замечает, - а вы знаете, что нас – «слушают», причем, весьма откровенно. – На изумленное молчание, он поясняет, - нужные доказательства появляются – на удивление в нужный момент, Ну, не странно ли…

\- Мы с Эбби проверяем…- начинает было возражать МакГи, но умолкает под пристальным взглядом Гиббса.

\- Бэйли…

\- Могу предъявить это, - выкладывает он на стол  устройства для прослушки, - в качестве доказательства. Это было в машине Тони.

\- В моей?! – возмущается ДиНоззо, - а с чего ты вообще проверять-то полез?

\- Телефон фонил, - безмятежно улыбаясь под внимательным взглядом Гиббса и Зивы, отзывается тот.

 

 

         - Даже для тебя, ДиНоззо, слишком много – просто совпадений, - Гиббс стоит перед его столом.

\- Правило № 39, босс, знаю, - яростно взлохматив волосы, он поднимает на него виноватый взгляд, - честное слово, я не виноват! Вернее, виноват, но – не в этом… а тут еще и эта Санта-Барбара…

\- ДиНоззо!

\- С полковником Берком мы познакомились, когда я был агентом на борту, - он замолкает и Гиббс одним только взглядом заставляет его продолжить, - там я сделал одну глупость…

\- Только одну?

\- Ладно, я – дурак, босс, но там не было ничего криминального – парни просто вывезли одного из своих … не совсем легально. Я узнал, но не стал шум поднимать, позволил сойти в порту – виноват, согласен. – Начав говорить, Тони уже не может остановиться, - а потом, когда меня министр Джарвис припахал,  мы пересеклись с Берком еще раз. Он помогал мне разыскать Эй Джей… да и вообще… - выдохшись, он умолкает.

\- Понятно… Дождемся вердикта наших умников, а там – посмотрим…

 

 

         - Видите, мистер Палмер, - доктор Маллард указывает на рентгеновские снимки ранений обоих тел, - с первого взгляда кажется, что оружием был пистолет, какой системы – виднее нашей Эбби, но если мы посмотрим на траекторию прохождения пули внутри тела…

-  То окажется, что оружием, скорее всего, было что-то гораздо мощнее пистолета, - с удовольствием подхватывает Палмер, - надо бы сообщить об этом кому-нибудь наверху.

\- Мой дорогой Джимми, в последние месяцы у нас так много дел, связанных с политикой, внешней и внутренней, что убийства как-то потеряли свой былой блеск.

\- Все не так печально, Даки, - Зива останавливается рядом, - пусть и с опозданием, но мы – здесь.

\- Замечательно, моя дорогая, - откликается тот, - и как видишь, у нас тут вырисовывается соломинка, за которую сможет зацепиться наш Энтони…

 

 

         Пакет лежал на краю стола ее лаборатории и это вполне служило оправданием – Эбби заглянула внутрь.  Фотографии… много фотографий…

Зива, агент Фарннел, Бэйли, Тим, она сама, Даки и Палмер, и, конечно, Гиббс… Эбби перебирает их, вглядываясь в знакомые лица…

Зива – неожиданный ракурс, камера поймала ее, стоящую у окна, со Звездой Давида в руке… Фарннел – стойка уличного кафе и они с дочкой, Эмили что-то рассказывает, жестикулируя, а он – улыбается в ответ. А вот и МакГи! Неизвестный фотограф встретил его в полевом тире, перед стрельбами, причем Тим явно думает, что его никто не видит… Эбби фыркает, вблизи рассматривая «гордый профиль» своего друга – прямо, как с афиши крутого боевика конца восьмидесятых… Ой, а это – она сама! Она даже помнит этот вечер, когда Кайл приехал, чтобы забрать ее поужинать, а у него – разбежались  белые мыши… и они потом полночи с МакГи собирали их по всей лаборатории… Фотографии – такие разные… они напомнили Эбби шаржи Кейт – тоже необычные, индивидуальные и очень личные… 

Бэйли... как интересно! Камера выхватила тот, самый первый момент, на месте преступления в Бетезде, кажется, когда приехала Кристина… вот и она, спиной к камере… а у Бэйли – такая беззащитная улыбка на лице…

Даки и Палмер… Эбби улыбается, глядя на фотографию – совершенно в стиле «Британские дядя и племянник»… Следующее фото заставляет ее тихо прыснуть в кулачок – Тони с серьезным и сосредоточенным видом «очень специального» агента  тащит в отдел от лифта несколько коробок с пиццей… А вот и Гиббс… в отделе, в самом центре, видимо, во время работы – что-то объясняет на заднем плане МакГи, агент Фарннел, кажется, сидит за его столом…

Внутри пакета еще один конверт, любопытство и тут берет верх – Эбби заглядывает внутрь – Тони и Зива… в основном… Вместе, спорят о чем-то… а здесь – перед экраном в отделе, комментируют наперебой… Тони… Он смотрит на Зиву, а она – отвернулась и говорит с Гиббсом… Дальше Эбби листать фотографии не стала…

\- Ах, вот я их где оставил, - раздается с порога, а, обернувшись, Эбби обнаруживает там Сандавала.

\- Это – твои? Такие замечательные! Прости, я посмотрела, может и не надо было, но пакет лежал прямо тут…

Донна пожимает плечами, - почти случайные снимки, я люблю фотографию... А это – мне хотелось отдать несколько Зиве, к их с Тони годовщине…

\- Точно! – осеняет и Эбби, - у них через две недели _та самая_ дата! 

 

 

         - Ты не можешь катать меня целый день… Донну вон допросят с пристрастием и … - ДиНоззо весьма образно изображает «увольнение», на что Сандавал благодушно замечает, - да меня здесь уже два дня – нет. У меня дома – мама и … что-то вроде второй тещи, я за каждую минуту отчитаюсь – даже в Страсбурге…

Зива неодобрительно наблюдала за беспечной перепалкой напарников, сухо заметив, - Тебя арестуют сразу, как только бдительная Эй Джей сумеет застать тебя  где-нибудь, чтобы успеть вызвать наряд.

\- Ну да, осталось только стрельнуть в наш домишко в Палестине, там уж меня, даже если и найдут, не достанут, – по внезапному согласному молчанию сообщников, Тони понял, что попал, как говорится, в точку. – Не поеду! Вот еще! Мне еще дезертирство впаяют!

\- С чего это? – резонно возражает Донна, - тебя отстранили, ты – расстроился… Ну и подался в глушь, подальше от всяких злыдней, - он взглянул на сосредоточенно молчавшую Зиву. – Там поди и связи нет…

\- Без мобильника и Интернета – никакой…

\- Гиббс меня убьет! – комментирует Тони.

\- Из других вариантов – только посольство, - Зива прибавляет газ, - а это ненадежно. Попроси Бэйли, у него друзья везде – устроит тебя на транспортник, а я свяжусь с Адамом и Халидой…

\- Ага, и все будут замазаны…- ворчит ДиНоззо, почти согласившись с «планом на крайний случай».

\- Вот еще, - подмигивает ему Донна, - натянуть нос СБ-шникам – мечта любого агента, а землякам Зивы еще и  в кайф!

 

 

         - Не жалеешь? – Констанция Сандавал перебирала стоящую в комнате сына коробку, полную фотографий. – У тебя, несомненно, верный глаз и способность расположить к себе. Для фотомастера, пожалуй, самое главное – объект раскрывается, живет…

\- Ты ко мне пристрастна, мама, - Донна смотрит на мать с нежностью выросшего дитяти. – И потом, я ведь по-прежнему, при своем, - он похлопал рукой по аккуратно упакованной небольшой профессиональной камере.

\- То, что твой отец вечно кого-то или ловит, или сажает, или старается посадить… - Конни останавливается, подыскивая слова, - в общем, это нормально… Он так устроен… Он, его друг – твой тесть, его родственники, соратники и друзья… Но ты! Ты мог бы…

\- Нет, мама, не мог… - мягко, как получается только у него, возражает Донна. – И, пожалуйста, не думай так – обо мне, о нас… - он обнял мать, с улыбкой замечая, - и ты – забыла дядю Рея…

Прижав его на мгновение крепко и отодвинув, бодрым тоном Констанция заканчивает, - Твой дядя мог бы уже сто раз уйти на пенсию, все играет в солдатиков! Что за жизнь у меня – кругом мужчины с пистолетами.

\- Тебя охраняют в круглосуточном режиме, так что ты у нас, мамочка, стратегически важный объект.

\- Нагнись, я хочу тебя поцеловать…

\- Ну конечно, - раздается от дверей, - Сандавалы, вместо ужина – объятия…Раз мадам – дома, значит, ужин готов. Пойду, попробую накрыть на стол, - Бэт удаляется под тихое веселье присутствующих

\- Встречу Терезу, - Донна уточняет, - здесь до ее госпиталя – рядом…

Конни задержала его, спросив шепотом, - Этот дом?

\- Да, мама, Бэт отдала Терри оплаченный договор – дом наш.

\- Хорошо, - Констанция огляделась, - несомненная польза присутствует. Пойду на кухню – помогать…

 

 

         - Джетро, ты не подбросишь меня домой? – доктор Маллард дожидается его в гараже. – С этими природными аномалиями я совсем отвык рулить…

\- Конечно, Дак, устраивайся удобнее, - присмотревшись к старому другу, Гиббс кивает, пока тот защелкивает ремень безопасности, - куда поедем?

\- Не уверен… - Даки помедлил, - дома ли Энди…

\- Понятно, - Гиббс выруливает к шлагбауму, - тогда поговорим по дороге…

\- Энди кое-что поведал мне, - Даки начинает издалека, - и оба мы решили, что тебе лучше об этом знать.

\- Слушаю тебя, Дак…

 

 

 

***

-  Бармен  сигнализировал твоей фанатке, Тони, - Бэйли, устроившись за своим столом, излагает факты – По первому впечатлению, он – ни при делах, просто – очередная жертва женских чар. Она навешала ему примерно ту же лапшу, что и мистеру ДиНоззо, лишь более романтичную версию. Он верит, что ты – дерьмо…

\- А давай мы пропустим эту часть его показаний, - бурчит Тони, озираясь в поисках жены.

\- Зива еще внизу,  вместе с Сандавалом, - веселится Бэйли, - но – пропустим, так пропустим. Машину у нее тоже он прикупил – уж из романтических или ностальгических соображений, сам представь. Я пробил его кредитную историю, все чисто. Единственное полезное, что удалось узнать у него – Грейстоун искал ее за пару дней до этого…

\- А Берк? – тупит ДиНоззо.

Бэйли кивает, - Он был вместе с ней на той фотографии, что капитан показывал в баре…

\- И как это нам поможет?

\- А никак, - МакГи возвращается от Эбби, торопливо усаживаясь за свой компьютер, - мы упорядочили и проверили большинство из документов, босс. Эбби все еще работает с аудио-файлами, а на флешке было вот это… - На экране – картинка с камеры наблюдения в офисе Грейстоуна.      

 

         _\- Джош, как бы я ни хотел тебя успокоить… Избежать покушения практически невозможно, только чудом, наверное, или – навсегда заперевшись в сейфе, - полковник Берк выглядит если не встревоженным, то озабоченным, - тебя хотят убить, точка._

_\- Тебя – тоже, - не остается в долгу молодой генеральный директор, - Ли, мы с тобой повязаны теперь, хочешь ты этого или нет. Так что, напряги извилины, САС-овец, и скажи, что мне предпринять…_

_\- Завещание написать… сменить руководство компании… выкинуть акции на свободный рынок… - тот пожимает плечами, - усложнить тем, кто придет после тебя, максимально, «рулевое управление», пусть в судах и экспертизах погрязнут… А лучше – сделать так, чтобы убивать им было невыгодно… Страховка должна быть всегда…_

_\- Это ты верно подметил, Ли, - зацепившись за последнее слово, Грейстоун дотягивается до записной книжки, - страховка. Пусть вся информация уйдет в сеть, если с нами что-то произойдет, найдем хорошего Интернет-журналиста…_

_\- И его или убьют, или перекупят, - возражает Берк, - это не выход, Джош._

_\- Хорошо, пусть не журналист, - согласно кивает он, - у тебя ведь есть люди в спецслужбах, которым можно доверять – Бюро, Морпол?_

_-_ _NCIS_ _… - задумчиво тянет он, - Сэм Ханна в Лос Анджелесе… здесь можно попробовать связаться с ДиНоззо, он в штаб-квартире…_

 

Запись на этом обрывается, а Тони опять в центре всеобщего внимания…

\- Что?! – явно нервничая, он елозит на стуле, - нет – ко мне Берк не обращался…

\- Если это дойдет до Баррет, - в пространство произносит МакГи, - она в тебя мертвой хваткой вцепится.

\- Не вцепится, - Зива возвращается от Даки одна, оставив Донну выслушивать подробности, - стрелял не ты.

\- Нет – я, - упирается было ДиНоззо, - то есть – не я?

\- Пули, убившие капитана Грейстоуна и полковника Берка, выпущены из винтовки, - она уточняет, - израильского производства.

\- У меня такой нет! – на всякий случай произносит Тони.

\- Такие не продаются на каждом углу, - продолжает Зива, - они делаются на заказ, для спецподразделений и под определенные миссии. Серийный номер индивидуален, по нему можно выйти на заказчика. Эбби уже занимается этим.

\- Это может не понадобиться, - она появляется сама, - МакГи, я переслала тебе аудио-файл, включи его, пожалуйста…

 

         _…может оказаться последней. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть. Мы зря ввязались в это, счастливого конца здесь не будет однозначно. Либо я сделаю то, что велит Контора – получим два трупа на выходе, Джоша и мой, либо – Контора просто все сделает за меня. Если бы не Эмма… ну да ладно… О деле – к Джошу в компанию меня подселила Контора  и мои кураторы недовольны были тем, что я перешел на его сторону. Применили весь арсенал – уговоры, подкуп, шантаж, угрозы… кажется, мы дошли до точки… Теперь – либо я, либо – меня…_

 

\- Это последний из файлов, - объясняет Эбби, - я прослушала остальные, они все – про то, как его заставляют убить капитана Грейстоуна!

\- Это бомба, Гиббс, - негромко озвучивает Бэйли то, о чем думают все, - и взорвется она нам в лицо…

\- Эббс, ты можешь _доказать_ , что  ДиНоззо не убивал полковника Берка?

\- Я это давно доказала, - сообщает она, - еще до новостей от Даки. Да, пули в теле полковника были одного калибра и ими пользуются, когда стреляют из пистолета, как у тебя, Тони. Но на них совершенно разные насечки. И та, которая убила полковника, была выпущена не из твоего оружия, Тони.  Мой отчет уже у агента Баррет!

\- А капитан Грейстоун? – подгоняет Гиббс.

\- Убит из того же оружия, что и Берк, только немного раньше, - уточняет она, - но Даки же вам сказал… - Гиббс обводит неодобрительным взглядом своих агентов, останавливаясь на ДиНоззо.

\- Нас тут всех – отвлекли, - стараясь не смотреть на босса, отзывается тот, - вот мы и … Так, значит – я ни в чем не виноват, аллилуйя!

\- Подожди с благодарственными гимнами, Тони, - подает реплику Зива, - их все равно кто-то убил…

\- По номеру израильской винтовки, - сообщает Эбби, - мне удалось выйти на заказчика…

\- И? – подгоняет ее Гиббс.

\- Заказ оформлен на одного из членов Совета директоров холдинга капитана Грейстоуна, - на немой вопрос она качает головой, - он не состоит ни в Правлении, ни в учредителях… не уверена, что он вообще существует…

\- И снова мы вернулись в исходную точку, - Гиббс в упор смотрит на Тони, тот ежится.

\- Я, босс? – он молча разводит руками, ДиНоззо торопливо изображает работу мысли, - ну, допустим, деваха-киллер пришла по мою душу, но ведь не может быть так, что ее же послали и за Берком, правило № 39, босс!

\- Именно, ДиНоззо… Бэйли, ты говорил, что у капитана была фотография с Берком и … - он разворачивается к Тони, - ДиНоззо, как, в конце концов, зовут твою несостоявшуюся пассию?!

\- Ее не зовут, она сама приходит, - бурчит тот.

\- Пулах Адвани.  Она из иранских спецслужб, - вместе мужа откликается Зива, - во всяком случае, числилась там, когда мы с ней были знакомы…

\- Выходит, что капитан подозревал, что Берк его обманывает, или его в этом убедили, - подхватывает Тони. -  И пришел в бар – разобраться с ним, а не ко мне! Только вот как это теперь доказать…

\- Думаю, я смогу вам помочь в этом, сынок, - ДиНоззо-старший бодрым шагом направляется в отдел, - только прошу вас, Гиббс, не спрашивайте – как и где… Просто воспользуйтесь… - тот молча кивает, и Энди продолжает, - здесь адрес, где наша подопечная часто бывала в моменты моего отсутствия рядом с ней.

\- База…

\- Вспомогательная, - почти хором произносят Зива и Бэйли. – У нее там, скорее всего, группа прикрытия.

\- И исполнители…

 

 

         - Это – твое, Тони, - Эй Джей двигает к нему его оружие и значок, - твои действия признаны правомочными.

\- И – все? – он с довольной ухмылкой убирает удостоверение и пистолет, - как насчет извинений?

\- Ты их не получишь, - улыбается она, - и сам это знаешь. Мы не ищем виновных, в наших делах не бывают таких. Мы констатируем факт нарушения, только и всего.

\- Только и всего… - передразнивает ее Тони, - скажи мне, Эй Джей, это стоило того?

\- Стоило чего, Тони? – она закрыла папку с его делом, - Мы оба ничем глобальным не пожертвовали, пара принципов не в счет. Мне просто доказали однажды, на что способна система, и я – выбрала нужную сторону.

\- Знаешь, у Гиббса есть правило № 21, - он поднимается, направляясь к выходу, - предпочитаю следовать ему.

 

 

         - Перед нашим носом подвесили морковку, - захлопнув папку с делом и отложив его в сторону, директор поднимает взгляд на Гиббса, - снова…

\- Хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, Леон… снова…

\- Еще одно правило?

\- Жизнь… С нами поигрались и опустили, походя показав – насколько уязвим любой из нас. – Гиббс помолчал, - И вот, оглядываясь на события последних месяцев, не могу понять – почему мы все еще здесь.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду… - директор Вэнс в недовольстве уставился на него.

\- Именно… про нас как будто знают что-то, нам самим неизвестное. Сначала Парсонс, потом – Бишоп, теперь это.

\- Некто не доводит дела до завершающей точки, оставляя все в подвешенном состоянии, - соглашается Вэнс. – Взять вот это, - он кивает на папку с только что отложенным делом Берк – Грейстоун – ДиНоззо, - исполнителя нам подкинули в последний момент, когда стало ясно, что ДиНоззо  не удастся привязать к делу.

\- Мы нашли труп в съемной квартире, - кивает Гиббс, - там же  было оружие и недвусмысленные доказательства того, что бывший лейтенант следил за фигурантами нашего дела с определенной целью.

\- Ты считаешь, - Вэнс откинулся в кресле, - что «извне» думают, что у нас есть нечто, угрожающее им?

\- Иначе объяснить всю эту суету последних месяцев вокруг нас – невозможно, Леон. Как и то, что нам позволяют делать то, что мы делаем, учитывая последнюю политическую риторику... – Гиббс умолкает, глядя на директора.

\- И что у нас может быть – такого…

\- Или – кто …

\- Зива и Бэйли…

\- Строго говоря, агент Давид – не в нашей юрисдикции, - Гиббс почти улыбается. – А агент Бэйли – не имеет никакого отношения к спецслужбам.

\- Только «извне» этого знать не хотят, - мрачно произносит директор. – И, что интереснее – они не желают верить, что нам абсолютно нечего скрывать.

\- Да уж – у нас все так «прозрачно», - усмехается Гиббс, направляясь к выходу, - что дальше уже некуда…

 

 

         - Слава богу – все кончилось! – Зива смотрит непонятно и, отказавшись от комментария, продолжает привычный вечерний ритуал, под счастливые словоизлияния Тони, радостно смакующего итоги благополучно завершившегося служебного расследования. – Посмотри, у меня появилась седина!

\- Судя по «бесу в ребро», - отзывается его жена, - она у тебя с рождения.

\- На людях ты проявляешь лояльность, - надулся ДиНоззо, - и потом ты знаешь…

\- Для рубахи-парня, пожертвовавшего собой на алтарь мировой демографии, - Зива пересеклась с ним взглядом в зеркале, - ты подозрительно обидчив.

\- Ты знаешь – как сильно я испугался, Зива Давид, - Тони сдался, - как никогда раньше…

\- Хорошо, - кивает она, - потому что рассчитывать на то, что с годами ты поумнеешь – не приходится. Будем уповать на инстинкты.

Он усмехнулся, - если  судить по Старшему – дохлый номер! – оба улыбались.

\- А больше всего я боялся – не успеть…ведь уже апрель… - и, не дождавшись ответного понимания, добавляет, - через две недели – тот самый день… в Берлине, год тому назад…

\- Скорее ночь… - исправляет Зива. – И потом, Тони, что значит – год? Мы могли бы отмечать хронику совместного проживания более разнообразно – начиная с даты знакомства… и так далее.

\- Нет, вся эта банальная неразбериха с беготней под присмотром твоей Моисеевой Стражи… - Тони перехватывает ее между гостиной и спальней, - Несомненно, «перед Богом и людьми» - вот где возвышенные чувства и слезы умиления. Так что, дорогая, не отвертишься, - он подхватил ее, прижимая крепко и, неожиданно даже для себя, признается, - Я должен был объяснить – Жаннин… Правило № 69.

Зива, похоже, не удивилась, - Объяснил?

\- Не знаю… - честно признается он. – Но мне стало легче после того разговора с ней, в декабре. – Зива молчала, не отодвигаясь. – Как думаешь, вся эта возня… ну, Старший, мыльная опера…

\- Ты дразнишь гусей, Тони, - глядя в близкое его лицо, тихо отвечает она, - они шипят и щиплются. Смотри, с быком этот фокус может обернуться чем-то более серьезным…

\- Не шевелись… - почти беззвучно произносит он, - сегодня я понесу тебя, - и, подхватив ее на руки, самодовольно замечает, - Бык – это я, Жаннин – хитрый арабский кайман, а в воду я не лезу!

\- Правило № 25, Тони, - напоминает его умная жена…

\- Гиббс – знает! – осеняет его, - Босс меня убьет…

\- Ну, ты же у нас – бык, - толкнув его в лоб ладошкой, она договаривает, - вернее, бычок… Не трусь, ДиНоззо…

 

 

         - Бэй, по-моему, меня собираются уволить, - доносится из  монитора.

\- Да? Это же замечательно!

\- Правда? – склонив голову, она смотрит непонятно. Бэйли, распустив галстук, усаживается перед компьютером, - на самом деле – это лучшая новость, за сегодняшний день. – И, наблюдая, как тревога сменяется на лице Кристины робкой улыбкой, обещает, - Будешь домохозяйкой, присмотришь за Стрелком, а то он и дома-то бывает три ночи в неделю. Пиши рапорт! – не давая ей облечь в слова явные сомнения, опережает, - или что там у вас… Уведоми начальство, арендодателей и собирай вещи – я заберу тебя в выходные.

\- Прямо не верится… Сделаю вид, что получила новое назначение.

\- Кристалл, не трусь, - подмигнув, он приближается к монитору, - все будет отлично. Мы это заслужили и потом, ты ведь помнишь…

\- Мы всегда вместе, - улыбаясь, произносит она, - все остальное – география… 

 

 

         - Для светских визитов – поздновато, - Гиббс выходит из кухни, - где Стрелок?

\- Дома, - сняв куртку и поддернув рукава толстовки, Бэйли устраивается за столом, - Кристина ушла из Бюро.

Включив чайник, Гиббс садится напротив, - Планируешь забрать ее из Калифорнии?

\- В выходные, - кивает он, - у вас ведь есть связи в военной юридической службе, насколько я помню…

\- Связи… - усмехается тот, - ну, в принципе… придумаем что-нибудь.  Ты уверен, что ей…

\- Нужно сюда приезжать? – договаривает за него Бэйли, - Мне ее не отговорить, да я и пытаться не буду. В центре бури всегда спокойнее, нежели по краям.

Снова усмехнувшись, Гиббс наливает чай, Бэйли молча отпивает почти кипяток, обжигаясь, отставляет чашку в сторону.

\- Что ты принес, Бэйли?

Тот, смутившись, приподнимает брови, - я просто подумал… - Гиббс ждет,  и он выкладывает на стол бумажный пакет.

\- Документы Лэтама, они все это время были у тебя.

Бэйли кивает, - об этом я упоминал как-то… кажется, - теперь очередь Гиббса смотреть «выразительно». - Это не все…

Из кармана толстовки он достает небольшую коробочку, двигая ее в сторону Гиббса, тот открывает – в черном защитном покрытии лежат три одинаковые капсулы. На вопросительный взгляд Гиббс, Бэйли отвечает, – те самые, да.  За которыми охотилась агент Баррет, а потом – и на нее охотились… На них данные по всему ближневосточному сектору. Зашифрованы, конечно, но не думаю, что МакГи не справится с кодом… Здесь они в большей безопасности, да и я все равно – без понятия, что со всем  этим делать.

\- Противорадиационную защиту, - с усмешкой отзывается Гиббс. 


	12. Сезон 11 эпизод 11

_Вашингтон,   конец апреля, 2014_

 

***

         Зива, под бодрый позывной будильника, приглушенного подушкой Тони, убедилась, что еще очень рано. Светало теперь, безусловно, заметно скорее, чем зимой, и все-таки не раньше 6:30, а «Знаменательный день» у ДиНоззо начался, судя по всему, уже давно. Она закрыла плотнее глаза, убеждая тихо чертыхнувшегося Тони в том, что не слышит его возни… «Знаменательный день» - 22 апреля…

         Предупрежденная заранее о грядущем событии, Зива наблюдала с добродушной иронией за представлением, не мешая мужу в его приготовлениях и намеренно не замечая таинственной суеты. Она спокойно выбрала, принесла и даже – поместила на место свой подарок, благо Тони, занятый своими хлопотами, накануне дома появился заполночь и, покопавшись у холодильника, улегся спать…

          Теперь он прошлепал на кухню и, по звукам догадываясь о его передвижениях, Зива уселась в кровати.

\- В такой день среднестатистический мужчина обычно прибегает к вполне традиционному способу – несет романтическую чушь, придуманную другими, сводя все к распространенному утверждению «Если бы я – был не я, а самый красивый, самый умный и самый успешный представитель сильной половины человечества, простерся бы ниц, благодарный Судьбе за эту возможность…» Ну и так далее…

\- А ты, Тони, - она смотрит непонятно, - в отличие от банальной толпы…

\- Я, Зива Давид, заметь – с неподдельной искренностью и радостным воодушевлением, напротив, обращаю твое внимание, - Тони устраивается рядом с ней на кровати, - что здесь, у твоих коленей, именно я… а не какой-то посторонний красавец. Несказанно рад этому и, кстати, полагаю сохранить это место за собою и впредь…

         - Это – тебе… Я уже говорил, ты похожа на это деревья, - он положил на колени жене цветущую ветку оливы, по ее лицу убедившись, что угадал, и, прижимаясь лицом, пробормотал, - Мой земной Рай…

Зива, не скрывая повлажневших глаз, молчит, и Тони начал признаваться...

\- Это Адам… ну и Бэйли, доставка за ним. Ехала в холодильнике и ночевала.

\- Спасибо… - Зива уже улыбалась. – Твой подарок – в аквариуме.

Легкое недоумение на его лице сменилось нетерпением и, уже из комнаты, восторженными комментариями, - Черный вуалехвост! Какая большая! Теперь у Кейт есть подружка!

\- Кайл сказал – это парень, - Зива рассматривает сбоку роскошную кисею нового обитателя, - и посоветовал назвать Дарт-Вейдер… Так что, у Кейт теперь тоже есть…

\- Ари… - Тони смотрит непонятно и Зива соглашается.

\- Хорошо, тебе виднее…

\- Кейт и Ари… вот и не верь после этого в реинкарнацию…

        

Зива наткнулась взглядом  на синюю рубашку, - Сегодня – вторник, ДиНоззо…

\- Ты в душ, я – на кухню. Зато вечер… - он задерживается на мгновение, - или у нас и на вечер – планы?

\- Думаю, отвертеться не удастся, - Зива аккуратно расправляет листья и соцветия на подарке в вазе, - ты всех оповестил… Придется праздновать…

 

 

         - Донни, маме в следующем месяце, по-моему, 65… Люси с Картером собираются подарить ей новую машину…

\- Стиральную… - уточняет безмятежно муж и Тереза с удовольствием шлепает его полотенцем по затылку, впрочем, вслед  же, целуя пострадавшую макушку.

\- Можно, я попрошу у Бэтти…- Сандавал аккуратно отодвигает тарелку. – Терри…

Та машет руками, - Господи, что же ты сразу изображаешь налоговиков! Бэтти хотела сделать взнос в благотворительный фонд… И потом,  автомобиль – не дом… - под его пристальным взглядом она замолкает, - ну, прости… - Тереза начинает молча убирать со стола, опасаясь ссоры в начале рабочего дня, но муж, поймав ее руку, усаживает рядом.

\- Дорогая, машина, действительно, значительно дешевле дома и Бэтти… не нуждается в деньгах, как обычные люди. Тем не менее, пусть подарок будет приятным – во всех отношениях… Ты ведь из семьи законников… знаешь, что последствия, даже небрежности, объяснять будут самым несправедливым образом…

\- Хорошо… - она прижимается к нему, - я только спрошу… и ты… - он уже улыбается, - Обязательно! Не забудь, у нас сегодня вечеринка – первая  годовщина у Зивы и Тони.

У Терезы загораются глаза, - Как романтично, закажу фиалки в корзиночке!

 

 

\- Стрелок, поди сюда, мальчик…- присев и обняв пса за шею, Бэйли произносит вполголоса, снизу вверх глядя на стоящую рядом жену. - Смотри, это – наша Кристина… помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о ней… - пес, лизнув пару раз его лицо, усиленно машет хвостом, выражая полное согласие с его словами. Бэйли смеется, поднимаясь, - ну, знакомьтесь…

Вернувшись из кухни, он застал прямо-таки умилительную картину – Кристина и Стрелок на диване, причем он занимает большую его часть, устроив при этом голову и передние лапы на ее коленях.

\- Ну,  вы даете! – восхищенно произносит Бэйли, она только беспомощно разводит руками. – Эй, парень, - он сдвигает пса немного в сторону, освобождая тем самым место для себя, - это, вообще-то, моя жена, если что…

Приподняв голову, Стрелок едва слышно ревниво ворчит, и Кристина, воспользовавшись моментом, выскальзывает из их «крепких мужских объятий».

\- Вы, мальчики, разберитесь пока между собой…

\- Видишь, что ты натворил, - смеется Бэйли, зарываясь в золотистую шкуру пса, - негодник… 

Распаковав и разложив некоторые из своих вещей, Кристина отправляется за следующей порцией, натыкаясь на пристальный взгляд Бэйли.

\- Что?

\- Иди сюда… - дотянувшись, он ловит ее запястье, - я так давно не смотрел на тебя.

Послушно устроившись рядом, Кристина улыбается, - мы говорили чуть ли не каждый день и, что действительно было возможным – это видеть друг друга…

\- Видеть – не значит разглядеть... - приблизившись, произносит он. - К тому же, - продолжая говорить, Бэйли касается ее щеки, заставляя закрыть глаза, - виртуальность – сильно переоценивают…

\- А вещи, Бэй…

\- Да черт с ними!

         - Папа сказал, что мы – два дурака, - Кристина со всей серьезностью произносит это, что чрезвычайно веселит Бэйли.

\- Ну, ему со стороны, конечно, виднее… - Она улыбается в ответ, - папа просил передать тебе – он поступил бы также.

\- У нас с твоим отцом – одинаковый  защитный инстинкт и потребность, - тоже посерьезнев, отзывается Бэйли.

\- Да, с этим приходится считаться, - согласно кивает она, - а теперь скажи мне, мой дорогой защитник, чем мне заниматься здесь?

\- Ждать меня, - вглядываясь в ее темные глаза, Бэйли качает головой, - но тебе этого мало…

\- На ближайшие несколько дней, думаю, достаточно, - покладисто откликается она, - а дальше – посмотрим…

 

 

         - Это тебе… вам, - Сандавал положил рядом с Зивой пакет.

\- Что это?

\- Фотографии… посмотри сначала сама.

Зива воззрилась на добродушную физиономию напарника, - Неважный ракурс?

\- С ракурсом у меня всегда полный порядок, - улыбается Донна и, заметив, как снизилась скорость, посоветовал, - у тех деревьев будет удобно. Женщины, в некоторых ситуациях, очень предсказуемы...

\- Присматривал за мной в горах, - Зива разглядывает фотографии.

\- Как видишь, не без пользы…

\- Спасибо, Донна, - и, легко поцеловав его в знак признательности, Зива  уже набирает скорость.

 

 

         - Тони, это просто пустые жестянки из-под газировки, - Бэйли материализуется с другой стороны, усаживаясь рядом.

\- У меня, между прочим, пистолет с предохранителя снят, - ворчит ДиНоззо, убирая оружие в кобуру.

\- Тем более, - подмигнув, Бэйли замечает, - на этой дистанции ты не успеешь им воспользоваться, - и, захлопнув дверь машины, интересуется, - Вручил подарок?

\- Я – твой должник, - искренне отвечает Тони, - куда рулить? Поскольку я только что отправил Зиву с Сандавалом, нам явно в другую сторону…

\- Ты, по-обыкновению, прав, ДиНоззо. Я хочу засветить кое-какие адреса и, мне просто необходим напарник – правило № 14.

\- И №15, спецагент Бэйли, - Тони достает мобильник, - пошлем весточку МакДневальному, - он проговаривает вслух набираемую смс-ку, - _будем позже, подробности при встрече_.

Под одобрительным взглядом Бэйли он уступает ему место водителя, устраиваясь рядом, - телефон, вроде, не фонит… впрочем… - Бэйли только усмехнулся, выруливая на дорогу.          

 

 

         - Эбби, что же ты делаешь… - беспомощно наблюдая за подругой с безопасного расстояния, МакГи вздыхает, - Тони так любит эту рубашку…

Эбби старательно выводит на задней части вторничной рубашки Тони цифры и буквы.

\- Он полюбит ее еще больше, если я напишу на ней дату их с Зивой свадьбы! Спорим, он не вспомнит точное число, если спросить его об этом в лоб.  А так… - она с довольным видом рассматривает дело рук своих, - Тони будет во всеоружии…

\- Да, ты – умница! – надпись, выполненная готическим шрифтом при помощи блесток и серебряных чернил гласит «Самый Лучший День», а под ней – число, месяц и год. – Надо же, уже целый год прошел, - комментирует Тим, целуя свою подругу в лоб, - как незаметно-то.

\- Отчего же, - в долгу не остается она, обвивая его шею руками, - нам тоже есть – что вспомнить, МакГи…

\- Простите… - раздается от двери, - кажется, я как-то не ко времени…

\- Джимми! – Эбби практически втягивает его в лабораторию, - смотри, какая получилась красота!

\- Ты все-таки сделала! – рассматривая затейливый узор между текстом и датой, Палмер с сомнением продолжает, - конечно, я говорил иносказательно… не думал, что ты решишь вот так… буквально…

\- Не волнуйся, Палмер, - великодушно соглашается она, - я не скажу Тони, что это была твоя идея.

\- А что мы подарим Зиве? – спрашивает, ни к кому  конкретно не обращаясь, МакГи, - Тони подарок вы сообща придумали. А Зиве?

\- А Зиве… - с воодушевлением начинает было Эбби, тут же умолкая.

\- Вот-вот, - кивает МакГи, - и я – об этом. Это же Зива…

\- Может быть…

\- Ножи не дарят, - обрывает его Эбби, тут же добавляя, - и пистолеты тоже.

\- Вот по поводу последнего – я бы поспорил, - как-то особо задумчиво произносит МакГи.

\- Где ты предполагаешь достать пушку, МакГи? – по-деловому, поправив очки, интересуется Палмер.

\- Может, у Бэйли спросим? У них с Зивой – схожие вкусы в этой области…

\- Мы не будем дарить Зиве еще один пистолет! – упорствует Эбби. – Мы подарим им свадебное путешествие!

 

 

         - Шон, хватит катать Шарика по двору! Идите в дом! – Клара, стоя на крыльце уже одним видом своим побуждала немедленное исполнение поступившего указания, поэтому Александр не заставил  ее повторять и, по детской еще привычке, повернул к дому.

\- Я сегодня свободен, няня!

\- Тебя уволили?

\- А ты бы расстроилась?

\- О Господи, Шон, иди завтракать, поговорим потом.

\- Кайла и Джаред уехали, мы их проводили, да, Шарик? – подросший щенок звонко лает, бодро выражая хвостом свою лояльность. – А их отец?

\- Леон сейчас отправится на работу. Что там у тебя за страшные тайны?

\- Тайнами это не назовешь, - удобно устроившись на кухне, отзывается Александр, - но обдумать необходимо…

\- Менять место работы, Александр, нужно по некоторым причинам… - Вэнс остановился  у входной двери в светлом плаще, как обычно – собранный и язвительно-корректный, с неизменным пакетом в руках. - Вакансия – способствует динамике карьеры, оплата – значительно выше прежней, интерес – к новой работе и коллегам… ну и – достало нынешнее начальство… - он благосклонно кивает  их молчанию, - Клара, большое спасибо, жду обычного звонка в полдень…

\- Спасибо – за консультацию!

\- С тебя – гонорар, законник, - седан вырулил за ворота, и Клара поторопила своего любимчика.

\- А вот теперь пойдем, и расскажешь все, после завтрака…

 

 

\- Собирайтесь! – по привычке произносит Гиббс, останавливаясь и оглядывая пустой зал. – МакГи, - тем же тоном говорит он в трубку пару секунд спустя, - а где носит Бэйли и ДиНоззо?

\- Я не знаю, босс! – чуть отодвинув мобильник, чтобы приглушить громкого от усердия МакГи, Гиббс красноречиво молчит, отчего тот делает логичное умозаключение, - мне их найти?

\- Десять минут. Лесопарковая зона. Мертвый морпех. Даки уже на месте.

\- Скоро будем, босс! – выдохнув, МакГи убирает телефон, беспомощно глядя на сочувствующую подругу и вздрюченного Палмера, - и вот где я их должен искать?

\- Подожди, МакГи, давай применим дедуктивный метод, - как всегда, находится верная подруга, - Бэйли привез Кристину из Фриско, несколько дней назад.

\- Ну – и?

\- Возможно, что Тони…

\- Что – Тони? – раздается от двери, - кто тут поминает мое имя всуе? – ДиНоззо останавливается на пороге, - МакВатсон, ты почему еще не в гараже? Гиббс ведь ясно сказал – десять минут.

\- А где Бэйли? И – где вы были?

\- Неважно, - включая «очень специального» агента, отзывается ДиНоззо, - Бэйли ждет в машине, я – за тобой и Палмером. Так и быть, гремлин, подбросим тебя до места преступления, раз ты на свой рейс опоздал.

 

 

         Стрелок даже не лаял… похоже, он вообще мало что понял, глядя на нее золотистым недоумевающим взглядом. Кристина, сидевшая рядом, без сил, дрожала запоздавшим ознобом внезапного страха.

\- Сейчас, малыш, подожди… - она не замечает слез и только беспомощно облизывающий ее лицо пес взывает к здравому смыслу, - надо уходить отсюда… А куда? Домой? – она зябко поводит плечами, отгоняя тошнотворную волну отрицания. – В любом случае, Стрелок, пойдем…

Мобильник отыскался в траве, и она быстро нашла нужный номер в телефонной книжке – «скорая помощь». – Кайл, это мы со Стрелком… я – Кристина, ты не мог бы забрать нас?

         Через час, сидя в маленькой, теплой от окружающей заботы, комнате она кое-как пыталась сформулировать свои опасения.

\- Ведь Стрелок – большая собака… почему он не защищается? Где-то ведь учат этому…

Кайл, терпеливо внимающий ее бессвязным объяснениям, легко поглаживал Стрелка, - Видите ли, ретривер – порода особая, практически полностью лишенная рефлекса самообороны, во всяком случае, с людьми… Может, расскажете, что с вами произошло?

\- Кайл, подожди с вопросами, - Лили, вернувшись после дежурства, моментально включается в разрешение критической ситуации, - Кристина, лучшее, что можно сделать, выяснить причины… Вы ведь знаете сами, если хотят причинить вред…

\- Этого не избежать, да, - Кристина прерывисто вздыхает, - но… это касается Бэйли и я… просто не знаю… И, пожалуйста, говорите мне – ты… - оба кивают.

\- Просто расскажи, - советует Кайл, - как сторонний наблюдатель.

\- Двое… - Кристина сосредоточилась, - сноровка боевиков-наемников. Один подозвал Стрелка, а другой…он зашел сзади… - она перевела дух, - я даже не поняла, чего они хотели...

\- Как тебе удалось избавиться от них? Кто-то спугнул? – Крис беспомощно смотрела на притулившегося у ее ног ретривера.

\- Отец учил меня защищаться, я ведь росла среди молодых мужчин, - она перевела взгляд на с полным пониманием кивающую Лили. - Они не ожидали, наверное… - у нее опять задрожали губы.

\- Главное, вы оба – целы, разберемся…- подытожила Лили и, повернувшись, кивнула Кайлу, - не думаю, что стоит тревожить Бэйли прямо сейчас. Чуть позже Кайл отвезет вас со Стрелком домой. А пока – давай я посмотрю твои ссадины и выпьем чаю. Мне он всегда помогает.

 

 

         - Не люблю таскаться по горам-по долам, - ДиНоззо ворчит, скорее, по привычке, вытаскивая ногу в начищенном еще утром  ботинке из заросшей тиной лужи, - как пить, вляпаешься во что-нибудь … этакое.

\- Брось, Тони, - жизнерадостность Бэйли, кажется, ничто не в состоянии приглушить, - наслаждайся – деревья, птички… когда еще выберешься из города…

\- Да? А на прошлой неделе в Рок-Крик мы мотались тоже воздухом подышать? – напоминает Тони. – Все равно – зря время потратили, тот лесник и не видел ничего… А я – промочил ноги и застудил спину!

\- Зато – есть что вспомнить, Тони, - Бэйли не сдается, - поверь, со временем это будет еще одна твоя байка…

\- Ага, из серии «Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом»…ой, босс… - почти впечатавшись в Гиббса, Тони на миг замирает в ожидании заслуженного подзатыльника. – А мы тут немного заплутались, кажется…

\- Твое нытье, ДиНоззо, слышно за пару миль… - развернувшись, Гиббс исчезает среди деревьев.

\- Предполагается, что мы – следуем за ним, - замечает Бэйли замершему в нерешительности Тони, тот кивает, выбирая, куда идти…

         Тело лежит под небольшим, высотой этажа в три, скалистым утесом, нависающим над небольшим ключевым источником. Доктор Маллард уже придирчиво осматривает жертву, как всегда, делясь интересными подробностями о том месте, где они находятся.

\- Мы в самом центре старого национального парка, организованного в семьдесят четвертом году Национальной ассоциацией заповедников, Джетро, только лишь для того, чтобы сохранить целостность территории штата. Южная граница парка служит своеобразным разделителем между штатами Северная Каролина и Виргиния. А вновь открыт для  массового посещения парк был лишь в 2008 году… Энтони, рад, что вы прибыли почти без задержки. А Джимми вы не встретили по пути?

\- Я здесь, доктор Маллард, - проворно присев рядом, отзывается Палмер, - мы там с Эбби были очень увлечены важным делом и… Вы простите меня, что я…

\- Оставьте, мистер Палмер, и давайте займемся тем, ради чего приехали сюда - мертвой девушкой…

         - МакГи! – Гиббс, стоя внизу, абсолютно бесстрастно наблюдает за тем, как Тим медленно сползает по полого-неровной стороне каменного утеса. Спрыгнув и отряхивая руки, тот останавливается рядом и качает головой, - не могу точно сказать, босс. Залезть, конечно, возможно и без снаряжения, но – это риск. А любой, кто занимается спортивным альпинизмом или скалолазанием, на неоправданный риск не пойдет.

\- Экстремалы бывают разные…

\- Да, босс…- соглашается тот, - и все-таки, думаю, на скалу она полезла не по собственной воле. К тому же, - он оценивающе рассматривает жертву, - судя по ее внешнему виду, она планировала, скорее, пробежку, а не восхождение.

\- Определись с личность.

\- Да босс.

\- ДиНоззо, Бэйли…

\- Проверяем территорию, опрашиваем свидетелей, босс…

         - Джетро, подойди сюда, - голос доктора Малларда звучит непривычно, - я очень хочу ошибиться… У девушки – сломана шея, отсутствуют большие пальцы на руках… - он замолкает, напряженно глядя на друга.

\- Тело переместили… - вместо него продолжает Гиббс.

\- Да, Джетро, - кивает тот.

\- Доктор Маллард, - Палмер привлекает к себе внимание, - под телом пакет… с большими пальцами…

\- Зафиксируй и упакуй, как улики, Палмер, - резко реагирует Гиббс, пересекаясь взглядом с Даки, - похоже, у нас – имитатор…       

         - Босс, - МакГи подходит, уставившись в экран планшета, - наша жертва – из команды агента Борин. Офицер Береговой охраны Мелинда Мей.

\- Ее обнаружил один из служащих парка, - Бэйли присоединяется к ним, - здесь официально закрытая зона, из-за повышения уровня подземных вод размывается почвенный слой…

\- Да, босс, могу подтвердить, - встревает Тони, демонстрируя грязные ботинки, - я уже пару раз провалился, правда, неглубоко. На прилегающей территории – ничего подходящего в качестве оружия не нашлось. Шею ей, скорее всего, сломали руками, а пальцы…

\- Парковый патруль, - обращается к Бэйли Гиббс, - заметил что-нибудь необычное?

\- Нет, - качает головой тот, - автомобили здесь – не редкость, парк открыт для публичного посещения, хотя и находится в непосредственной близости от военно-морских баз. Они обещали перезвонить, если вспомнят.

\- Хорошо, ДиНоззо…

\- Как я уже сказал – ничего существенного, босс. Ни следов волочения, ни отпечатков шин. Такое ощущение, что она сюда прилетела… - стоит ему произнести это, как все практически одновременно смотрят наверх.

\- А что у нас – там? – Гиббс указывает на вершину.

\- Заказник, - отвечает Бэйли, - контрольно-пропускная зона… - выразительный взгляд босса побуждает его к продолжению, - понял, пойду выяснять.

\- А я, наверное, составлю ему компанию, - на всякий случай озвучивает свои планы Тони и, получив одобрительный взгляд Гиббса в ответ, следует за Бэйли.

\- Мы здесь закончили, Джетро, - доктор Маллард, на ходу снимая перчатки, останавливается рядом, - добавлять к уже сказанному особо нечего – шея сломана не от удара об землю, пальцы обрублены уже после смерти, следов насилия я, пока, не обнаружил… После вскрытия все станет яснее.

\- Возвращаемся, МакГи, займешься документами, ДиНоззо и Бэйли тут закончат.

 

 

         - Подними архивы, начиная с девяностого года, маяки – девушки около тридцати, военнослужащие или вольнонаемные в организациях Министерства обороны и компаниях, с ним сотрудничающих. – Гиббс диктует на ходу, МакГи же проворно набирает вслед за ним на клавиатуре. – Ищи убитых и пропавших без вести.

\- За последние пятнадцать лет? Это же будет…

\- Да, лучше начинай прямо сейчас, - прерывает его Гиббс. – Потом сравнишь контрольные точки основных дел.

\- Да, босс, - потрясенно выговаривает тот, приступая к поиску.

         - Какого лешего вы роетесь в моей песочнице?! – раздается знакомый голос от лифта, Гиббс делает шаг навстречу.

\- Песочница у нас как раз – общая, агент Борин.  А вот что мы в ней найдем – уже вопрос частностей.

\- А что вы хотите найти, агент Гиббс? – она явно на взводе.

\- Мелинда Мей, - только и произносит Гиббс, - что она делала на базе в Норфолке.

\- Работала! – все также агрессивно отзывается Железная Эбби, - мы не обязаны уведомлять головной офис о наших планах!

\- Именно поэтому – мы и находим трупы ваших агентов, Борин! – приблизившись, ясно произносит Гиббс, - она была под прикрытием?

\- Не совсем, - опустившись за стол ДиНоззо, Борин смотрит мимо, - мы ведем разработку небольшой сети лекарственных дилеров, распространяющих  товар среди военнослужащих баз Норфолка по всему побережью. Дело уже в процессе, мы осуществляем оперативную разработку по просьбе обвинителя из военно-юридической службы. Мей перешла к нам недавно, с одной из Норфолкских баз, связи у нее там остались.

\- Кто был в курсе?

\- Никто. – Борин качает головой, - ну, кроме командира базы, естественно.

\- Мне нужны подробности дела.

\- А я – не могу! – возражает Борин, - у меня полномочий нет. Дело в ведении военной прокуратуры, расследование закрытое, допуск к файлам ограничен.

\- Босс, - напоминает о себе МакГи, - я мог бы…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - качает головой Гиббс, - оставим это как крайнее средство. Идем к директору, Борин.

         - Что за суета, МакГи? – Эбби возникает за его плечом, - что ты делаешь?

\- Подожди, Эбби, - отмахивается МакГи, продолжая писать программный код для задания поиска по запросу Гиббса. Она вглядывается в строчки, - ты здесь ошибся, Тим! Нет, вот тут – смотри! – она оттирает его от экрана, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

\- Где? Нет, ты все неправильно делаешь! – МакГи перетягивает клавиатуру к себе, - Босс хочет, чтобы я сначала нашел все схожие дела за последние пятнадцать лет.

\- Тогда давай – вместе! – предлагает Эбби, - так дело пойдет быстрее, и мы успеем закончить его к вечеру!

\- Что-то я очень сомневаюсь, что – успеем… ДиНоззо и Бэйли все еще в Норфолке, а уже четвертый час…

\- Как – не успеем? А вечер у Даки?! Мы же собирались отпраздновать годовщину Тони и Зивы!

\- Такими темпами, - продолжая программировать, качает головой МакГи, - мы до конца недели отсюда не выберемся…

\- Ну уж - нет! Отправляй это на сервер и пошли ко мне, - не раздумывая, тянет его за собой она, - ты продолжишь с общим поиском, а я – начну отфильтровывать по характерным признакам. Давай-давай, МакГи, вперед!

 

 

 

***

         - О-о, вот и Бюро подтянулось! Полный сбор… - Уорд жизнерадостно приветствует Зиву с Донной, - говорят, у вас серия…

\- Начальство решит. – Сандавал, готовый к работе, воздерживается от инициативы.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, агент Давид, - Уорд подмигнул Зиве, - у тебя сегодня – дата, я слышал… Как дела в семейной бухте?

\- На удивление спокойно, Дэймон…

\- А бывает – штормит?

\- Бывает, - Зива смотрит вслед Гиббсу и Борин, - если маньяк или подражатель… Фарннел сказал – отслеживать в обычном порядке…

Гиббс остановился на полпути, - Плотность спецслужб на данном квадратном метре явно зашкаливает, - стоя на площадке лестницы, замечает он. – Что, капитолийский холм в полном составе ушел на каникулы по состоянию здоровья?

Сандавал хмыкнул, а Дэймон неприлично развеселился, - Ну, что-то вроде этого…

\- Я спущусь к Даки и Эбби? – Зива дождалась подтверждения, включаясь в привычный ритм работы. – Будем поднимать архивы Бюро…

 

 

         - Агент Борин, мне не совсем ясна ваша позиция, - директор двигает телефон в ее направлении, - но – не будем вступать в полемику.

\- Спасибо, директор, - ухмыляется та, набирая номер, - мне проще связаться напрямую с юристом, который поддерживает обвинение… - она отошла чуть в сторону, насколько позволил телефонный провод, деловито пересказывая события последних часов.

\- Военно-юридическая служба – это твоя юрисдикция, Гиббс, - Вэнс поднимает на него взгляд, - мы с ними еще не работали.

\- Все бывает впервые, Леон, - Гиббс глазами указывает на явно довольную переговорами Борин.

\- Все устроилось, как нельзя лучше, - кивает она, - наш юрист был в штаб-квартире и предложил прямо сейчас заехать и обсудить подробности дела.

\- Предупреди на пропускной, - по селектору извещает Вэнс секретаршу, - замечательно, агент Борин, а пока мы ждем, поделитесь деталями, наконец.

\- У нас есть основания подозревать, что вся цепочка дилеров берет начало на этой военной базе и Мэй, похоже, напала на след. Она связывалась со мной два дня назад, сказала, что ей устроят встречу. Мы бы взяли продавца и вышли на основного дилера и источник.

\- Сейчас под подозрением несколько командующих баз, - раздается от двери, - и нам бы не хотелось разглашать всех, привлекаемых по этому делу. Добрый день, сэр.

\- Александр… - Вэнс не кажется особо удивленным, - скрытность уместна не во всех случаях…

\- Политика неразглашения, сэр…

\- О, так вы знакомы, - удовлетворенно констатирует Борин, усаживаясь за стол, - тем лучше. Мистер Мэттьюз, вам – слово.

\- Благодарю, агент Борин, - Александр обезоруживающе улыбается, устраиваясь за столом для переговоров, - директор Вэнс, агент Гиббс, наше расследование в рамках процесса – закрытое и поэтому допуск к файлам ограничен. Агентов Береговой охраны мы привлекли, потому что …

\- Из-за нашей непопулярности, - перебивает его Борин, - следственный отдел организован относительно недавно и мы еще не успели примелькаться так, как вы, парни, - обращаясь, в основном, к Гиббсу, смеется она.

\- Это же можно адресовать и тебе, Александр, - замечает Вэнс, тот согласно кивает.

\- Вы правы, сэр, руководство опасается утечек.

\- И вы внедрили агента Мэй, - прерывает их Гиббс, - судя по всему, туда, куда нужно.

\- К сожалению, - соглашается Александр. – И теперь нам предстоит раскрыть два дела.

\- Взаимосвязанных, - замечает Борин, - тот, кто убил Мэй, знает о поставках запрещенных препаратов.

\- Не два, а три, - поправляет ее Гиббс, - Борин, убийца не только в курсе вашего дела, он еще и прекрасно осведомлен о серии десятилетней давности.

 

 

         - Не знаю, Бэйли, - ДиНоззо выходит из лифта первым, скидывая рюкзак с плеча, - все это голые предположения, ничего больше. Мы, конечно, возьмем запись с камер, но раз дежурные на КПП внятного описания дать не могут…

\- А если у Эбби получится что-нибудь достать с пленки, - Бэйли качает головой, - нет, лучше так, чем совсем ничего.

\- Что у вас? – Гиббс появляется с неизменной пунктуальностью.

\- Кое-что есть, босс, - ДиНоззо собирается с мыслями, - территория сверху уже не общедоступна. Чтобы попасть на нее, нужно пройти КПП со специальным разрешением – допуском на эту территорию.

\- У нашей жертвы такой пропуск был, - вступает Бэйли, - более того, он у нее был  - без ограничения на количество присутствующих на территории заказника. И через КПП вместе с ней прошел какой-то парень.

\- Описания нет, босс, - на вопросительный взгляд Гиббса Тони качает головой, - видео с камер мы забрали, но и там…

\- Он, скорее всего, знал о расположении камер, потому что удачно от них скрывался, как и от дежурных по КПП, которым, в общем-то, бумага важнее.

\- Видео уже у Эбби, босс, - почти вслед ему произносит ДиНоззо, разворачиваясь к Бэйли, - ну, вот – я же говорил!

\- Ладно, Тони, - добродушно улыбается тот, - пойдем, навестим доктора Малларда.

\- Да, надо бы, - откликается Тони, обходя стол и натыкаясь на Дэймона, - Т1000! А ты – чего здесь?

\- Эбби – у директора, с Гиббсом и Мэттьюзом, - как всегда, с расстановкой, кивает в сторону кабинета Уорд.

\- Эбб… ты о Борин? – на всякий случай уточняет ДиНоззо, проглотив готовую сорваться остроту про «женщину сверху».

\- Ну – да… - пожимает плечами тот.

\- А чего вы вообще тут потеряли?!

\- Мэй была нашим агентом, точнее – стажером, - Уорд пожимает плечами, - Омаги попросил о переводе, и нам прислали Мэй. А Меттьюз предположил, что она лучше впишется в специфику баз.

\- Мэттьюз – это…? – интересуется Бэйли, впрочем, мгновенно переключаясь на появившуюся из лифта Кристину.

\- Бэй… а я вот… завезла Стрелка и вместе с Кайлом… - она старательно улыбается мужу, отчего его невнятная тревога растет в геометрической прогрессии.

\- Что случилось?! – его трудно обмануть, да она и не пытается…

\- Потом… - окинув взглядом отдел, полный агентов трех ведущих спецслужб, занятых расследованием, она качает головой, - позже… дома расскажу. Сейчас вы заняты…

\- Мы всегда заняты, ты же знаешь, - взяв ее за локоть, Бэйли уводит ее в комнату отдыха, -  рассказывай…

\- Просто я отвыкла жить на вулкане, - обезоруживающе улыбается она, - вот и все…

\- Не понимаю…Почему ты решила? – он сбился под укоризненным взглядом жены.

\- Я плохо соображала, Бэй… именно потому, что не ожидала ничего подобного, - не глядя на него, она упрямо повторяет, - мы должны были подумать об этом, и быть настороже. Представляешь, Стрелок – у них, я… - она обрывает себя. – Господи, конечно, я бы сделала все, что они потребовали, ну а ты…

\- А я, когда они бы предъявили мне тебя, в качестве заложницы…Черт, Кристалл, ты должна была позвонить!

\- Я позвонила Кайлу… - примирительно погладив его по руке, отзывается она, - и к вечеру у нас со Стрелком будет настоящий сторож. А уж тогда, Бэй, если кто сунется близко, я позвоню тебе!

Он привлек ее близко, - правило № 14 и № 15, напарник…

 

 

         - Даки, я решила зайти, и, судя по всему, оказалась первой, - Зива останавливается рядом со столом с телом жертвы, - мы не были на месте преступления, вы расскажете мне подробности?

\- Безусловно, дорогая, - вытирая руки, доктор Маллард подходит к ней, - все, что ты хочешь знать. Шея девушки сломана – руками, скорее всего, а для этого нужна не только определенная подготовка, но и сила. Сопротивления практически не было, значит – все произошло неожиданно.

\- Резкий рывок и поворот, - комментирует Зива со знанием дела, - а это? – она указывает на руки жертвы.

\- Да, отсечение пальцев было произведено посмертно и достаточно небрежно, можно сказать, второпях.

\- Следы насилия?

\- Никаких, - качает головой он, - если бы не это, - имея ввиду руки жертвы, - я бы сказал, что девушку просто жестоко убили.

\- Как вы считаете, это – подражатель или... – Зива следом за доктором Маллардом проходит к столу, на котором разложены материалы с похожих дел.

\- Пока трудно сказать, моя дорогая, - он надевает очки, - любой имитатор, в отличие от так сказать первоисточника, обладает гораздо большей хитростью и в его действиях прослеживается четкая, пусть и извращенная, логика. Насколько понимаю я, тот, кто совершил это, - Даки рукой обводит стол с архивными делами, - все еще в камере смертников?

\- Да, Донна поехал туда – выяснять, кто посещал его за последние полгода. Даки, - она медлит, подбирая слова, - это мог быть не…

\- Последователь? – подсказывает он, - А просто тот, кто захотел скрыть свое преступление на виду. Вполне, но в этом случае, он должен будет заставить, прежде всего нас – поверить в существование новой серии. И это уже невозможно будет оправдать, как сейчас, внезапным приступом агрессии…

\- Спасибо, Даки.

 

 

         - У нас, похоже, «самый полный» сбор, - комментирует Тони, широко улыбаясь при виде своей жены, - что, Фарннел счел нужным обозначить и ваше присутствие здесь, агент Давид?

\- Маньяки в ведении Бюро, - улыбается в ответ она, - во всяком случае, мы должны отработать эту версию.

\- Вот и работайте по ней, - Гиббс спускается по лестнице, - ДиНоззо, Бэйли, вы занимаетесь версией  убийства, как такового. Все, что касается задания агента-стажера Мэй на базе в Норфолке. МакГи, вместе с Эбби вы продолжаете поиск возможной новой серии и связи между этими делами.

\- Босс, - МакГи выводит данные на экран, - мы систематизировали информацию, полученную от Бюро и из архивов NCIS…

\- И…?

\- Первым, из зафиксированных в качестве серии дел, было датированное 1991 годом, - на экране возникает фотография жертвы из дела и фотографии с реконструированным местом преступления. - Старший сержант Дина Гордон, несколько месяцев числилась среди пропавших без вести, найдена и опознана – по результатам допросов приговоренного к смертной казни рядового почтовой службы ВМФ Дирка Харриса. – Гиббс молча кивает, не прерывая его. – Потом последовало еще несколько подобных смертей, которые он признал на следствии. Четко привязать его уликами удалось только на седьмом случае, когда у жертвы был случайно найден корешок от квитанции о доставке. Пока его искали, он совершил еще два убийства, жертвы все с одинаковым набором характерных признаков: молодые военнослужащие женского пола, недавно получившие звание, не обязательно – офицерское. Позже, на допросах, сотрудничая со следствием, Харрис сам объяснил, что побудительным мотивом для убийства служило именно повышение – из рядовых. Психиатр, у которого он проходил освидетельствование, под присягой подтвердил, что Харрис страдает нарушением психики и плохо переносит командующих собой женщин, особенно, если до этого они состояли в интимной связи.

\- Приговор в исполнение до сих пор не приведен, - объясняет Гиббс, - он в камере смертников, но всегда рад пообщаться на тему собственного дела.

\- Донна уже поехал туда, - подхватывает Зива, - чтобы выяснить, кто у него бывал и с какой целью.

\- Хорошо. Уорд, ты ведь тоже был на базе, вместе с агентом Мэй? – тот медленно кивает, соглашаясь, - и тебя не раскрыли.

\- Обижаете, агент Гиббс, - широко улыбается он, - я инструктор по контактному бою и, собственно, через меня пытались выйти на поставщика

\- Тогда – продолжаете работать по этой программе, с агентом Борин все оговорено. Бэйли и ДиНоззо будут у тебя на подхвате, если что.

 

 

         - Джонас? – обернувшись, Кристина всматривается в смутно-знакомый облик молодого уверенно-вальяжного мужчины.

\- Мэттьюз?

\- Собственной персоной, - имитирую что-то вроде поклона, подтверждает тот, - Александр…

\- Я помню… Шон… - он, улыбаясь, рассматривает однокашницу и коллегу.

\- А ты здесь, Кристина…?

\- В общем, случайно, - откликается она, - здесь работает мой муж – спецагент Бэйли.

\- Ну, конечно… я помню что-то, - он неопределенным жестом обозначил сложность общих воспоминаний. – Я был у местного начальства по делу. Кстати, если ты сейчас не торопишься… - Кристина улыбалась.

\- Пройдемся… ты ведь сторонник пеших прогулок…

         - Ты перевелся из Сиэтла, - медленно бредя по ухоженным аллеям городского сквера,  Кристина с радостью погрузилась в воспоминания, - я ведь не ошибаюсь, ты распределился именно туда?

\- Пришлось оттарабанить положенные два года, да еще и с обязательной военной подготовкой, - Александр подмигнул, - а ты, наверняка, помнишь, как сильно я люблю марш-броски.

\- В военную прокуратуру, кроме нас, попали еще трое с нашего курса, - задумчиво произносит она, - а помнишь ту роскошную блондинку, «звезду» курса, богатейку… она говорила, что пошла на юридический, чтобы разорить горячо любимое семейство – вполне законными способами…

\- Я помню… - отрывисто отзывается он, словно не желая говорить на эту тему. – Был еще сержант из морпехов…

\- Саймон, - кивает Кристина, сворачивая к уличному кафе.

\- Риверстоун, - подтверждает Александр, - он теперь прокурор, ведет процессы в трибунале Военно-полевого суда…  - прогулка плавно перешла в посиделки и оба наслаждались обществом хорошо знакомого человека – в чужом городе. – Почти десять лет прошло…

\- И еще была девушка… красивая, - Кристина рассеянно помешивает ложкой остывающий кофе, - по-моему, южанка…

\- Она ушла на гражданку, - пристально разглядывая ее, произносит Мэттьюз, - А ты, почему ушла из Бюро, вроде бы ты хотела там работать…

\- Сложилось так, - пожимает плечами она, - муж работает в Вашингтоне…

\- Знакомо…- явно что-то прикидывая, замечает он, тут же спрашивая, - Крис, а ты давно – уволилась?

\- Две недели… будет… послезавтра.

\- Занятно… - глаза Шона заблестели, - и военные базы для тебя – дом родной… - и, усаживаясь удобнее, он не сводит с нее пристального взгляда, - ты ведь хорошо знакома с оперативной работой? 

 

 

         - Это Алва… - черная, с подпалинами, гладкошерстная худощавая собака неотрывно следит за ним с глухим, еще тихим ворчанием.

\- Ничего себе, - Бэйли даже остановился, - а где будем жить мы со Стрелком? Похожа на добермана…

\- Кайл сказал – нечистокровка, - извиняющимся тоном продолжает объяснять Кристина, - потому и оказалась в приюте…  - она погладила собаку и та умолкла.

\- Вы поладили, я вижу, - замечает Бэйли, присаживаясь рядом со Стрелком, - ну, а ты, мальчик? – ретривер нерешительно шевельнул хвостом… - Понятно. Кристалл, две собаки в одной квартире… ведь ее нельзя будет отдать обратно, она и так имеет зуб на человечество.

\- Я и не собираюсь, Бэй, - Кристина, как и он, присела, не отпуская Алву, - мы подружимся и будем жить все вместе…

\- Долго и счастливо, это понятно… - Бэйли еще раз внимательно пригляделся к новой жиличке, - Ну, ладно, попробуем…

Собака, чутко подрагивая ушами, опустила голову на лапы, слушая ласковый голос Кристины, - Сейчас поедим, а потом – отпустим Бэйли назад на работу и пойдем гулять…

Бэйли прижал к себе мохнатую голову ретривера, улыбаясь, - две дамы, Стрелок, почти всегда лучше, чем одна…

 

 

         - Энди, членов семьи, безусловно, пропускают к нам в любое время и все-таки…аутопсия – не место для обсуждения внутрисемейных проблем.

\- Чудесно, Дональд, - невпопад возражает ДиНоззо-старший, - я вижу, мы уже начали. Кстати, мне здесь нравится – тихо, корректно и абсолютно приватно.

\- Доктор Маллард, я схожу к Эбби, справлюсь о результатах, - Палмер с готовностью обеспечивал упомянутую Старшим  конфиденциальность и последний с воодушевлением констатирует, - Вот видите, Дональд,  все складывается как нельзя лучше!

Доктор Маллард лишь вздыхает, - вы хотите, Энди…

\- Перенести сборище в ваш дом, Дональд, квартира Тони не выдержит столь многочисленного нашествия, а в основном, я уже сделал приготовления, - Даки, не возражая, ждет продолжения, - у меня есть полезные знакомства.

\- Не сомневаюсь…

\- Отличный итальянский ресторанчик, я договорился – все доставят к …

\- Думаю, начать приготовления следует  пораньше…

\- Значит – после пяти, - кивает Энди, - вы заканчиваете, по протоколу, де-то в шесть, всех ждем после семи.

\- Разумный план, Энди, - соглашается доктор Маллард, уточняя, - вы сказали Тони с Зивой?

\- Еще нет, - улыбается тот, - собирался – после тактического совещания с вами, Дональд. Вы ведь домовладелец…

\- Спасибо, Дональд, - Старший помолчал, - значит, подарок на годовщину Зиву и Тони у нас уже есть!

 

 

         - Клара! Где ваш первенец?! – Вэнс по-обыкновению не отличается деликатностью. – Вы знаете, что он – шпион?!

\- Надеюсь, Леон, вы не храните дома государственных секретов, - Вэнс не дрогнул.

\- Практически все документы на моем столе можно отнести к таковым.

\- Тогда – вы либо ротозей и подлежите дисквалификации, либо у вас – мания преследования, - она сняла фартук и Вэнс, понимая, что за этим последует, предостерегающим жестом перешел к обороне.

\- Он работает по нашему делу!

\- Которое стало таковым всего несколько дней назад, а Шон приехал в Вашингтон…

\- Да, я помню, в марте...

\- И новую работу ему предложили уже здесь.

\- Согласен… - директор хмурится, - Почему, черт возьми, он не сказал мне, связано оно с моим ведомством! И не заступайтесь за своего птенчика, - продолжает бушевать он, - его хорошие манеры не простираются в область юрисдикции – все юристы, а тем более, адвокаты – беспринципны!

\- Насколько я знаю – правительственные агенты тоже не ангелы! – не остается в долгу Клара.

Вэнс, внезапно вспомнив о решении контролировать свое настроение, совершенно другим тоном осведомляется, - а где все? Во дворе даже Шарика нет…

\- Кайла… она у подруги, помните девочку, похожую на японку? Родители заняты чем-то связанным с компьютерами… по-моему, весьма прибыльным – у дочки все модное и дорогое…

\- Да, помню – они из Сингапура… А Джаред?

\- Гуляет с Шариком и соседским Заком – они на детской площадке...

\- А Шон?

\- Шон звонил, он и заберет обоих, обещали быть через час… - Клара шла следом, - Леон, Александр в своей конторе оставлял только номер телефона…

\- Правило № 39, - Вэнс вздохнул, - я в курсе по поводу пристального внимания со стороны… а черт его знает, с чьей стороны!

 

 

         - Прости… - Бэйли, откричавшись, медленно затихал, как налетевший внезапно весенний шквал.

\- Можно отпустить Алву? – молча пережидая взрыв возмущения, Кристина первым делом обнимала собаку, не давая ей участвовать в громогласной неразберихе. Добрейший Стрелок только беспокойно переминался около, стремясь восстановить спокойствие и мир.

\- Неизвестно еще, чью сторону она примет, когда разберется, что ты затеяла, - бурчит он.

\- Бэй… - укоризненно-демонстративное воззвание ее возымело действие.

\- Хорошо, - кивает он, - обсудим спокойно… Хотя, какое, к черту тут спокойствие!

\- Отчего ты так расстроился? – она садится рядом, - я сто раз участвовала в подобных операциях, сама их планировала и обеспечивала осуществление…

\- С убийцей в главной роли? Брось, Кристалл, у вас не было таких дел!

Она помолчала, - были и убийцы… Бэй, я буду – только наблюдать, для того, чтобы выявить возможного фигуранта или группу… И потом – меня будут страховать.

\- Как и твою предшественницу?! – тут же вновь всколыхивается муж. Крис вздохнула, - я не буду жить на базе и буду постоянно на связи с тобой…

\- Принесла нелегкая этого … Мэттьюза…

\- Старший советник юстиции, лейтенант Александр Мэттьюз, - улыбается она, - он очень хороший адвокат, Бэй…

\- Правило № 13, - разводит руками он, - все правильно – адвокат…

 

 

         - Она и правда собирается пойти туда, Гиббс! – Бэйли, не глядя, падает на диван. Стрелок, по-свойски оглядевшись, устраивается на коврике рядом. Более осторожная Алва в нерешительности топчется у двери.

\- И что пугает тебя больше, - словно не замечая его неожиданного появления, Гиббс как будто продолжает прерванный разговор, проходит мимо настороженной собаки, успокаивающе коснувшись ее головы, - то, что она согласилась, решив все сама или то, что тебе не удалось ее переубедить…

\- Десять лет, Гиббс, - произносит Бэйли, - мы женаты уже десять лет… и вряд ли наберется от силы полгода, из тех дней, что мы провели не врозь, - он усмехнулся, наливая себе в кружку горячий чай - И я понимаю, что все это время она не в башне из Слоновой кости просидела, меня выглядывая. Просто… нелегко со стороны наблюдать за тем, как она – делает все сама.

\- Не наблюдай, - пожимает плечами Гиббс, - ДиНоззо пусть занимается делом снаружи, а ты – изнутри. На базу могут перевести семейную пару. Вряд ли у Борин с этим возникнут проблемы, особенно, сейчас, когда все спецслужбы на ушах. Серий никто не любит. Вы идете сегодня к Даки? – меняет он тему.

\- Я, вообще-то, с собаками прогуляться вышел, - смеется Бэйли, - Кристина ждет меня дома.

 

 

         Празднование годовщины свадьбы Тони и Зивы в доме доктора Малларда проходило согласно продуманному сценарию, что уже было удивительно. После щедрого застолья и обязательной процедуры вручения подарков общество разбилось на небольшие группки, курсируя по дому, а ближе к ночи народ начал разбредаться…   

 

\- Можно мне поговорить с вами, агент Гиббс? – Палмер выглядит решительно и Гиббс замечает, с долей иронии, - Попробуйте, Джим, по-моему, у нас с вами и раньше с этим проблем не наблюдалось…

\- Нет – поговорить по-другому, как вы говорите  с остальными… А я – с доктором Маллардом…

\- А что в этот раз?

\- Сейчас мне нужен совет человека непристрастного…

\- Вы полагаете, Джим, меня именно таким, - Гиббс усмехнулся, - ну что ж, постараюсь не обмануть ваших ожиданий… Слушаю… - поторопил он, и Палмер замолчал, подбирая слова.

\- Мы с Бриной… вы знаете, я уже говорил вам… всем говорил… - Гиббс прерывает его обычным жестом.

\- Излагай конкретно, Палмер – что, где, когда, зачем… Речь об усыновлении, полагаю.

\- Да! – энергично воспользовался поддержкой тот, - Я не хочу больше! – озвучив главное, он даже зажмурился от ужаса. – Это плохо, я понимаю, глупо вести себя так… но…

\- Главное – вовремя, Джеймс, - Гиббс помолчал, - ты успел. Нет ничего непоправимее безответственности.

\- Безответственность – конечно, - Палмер сдернул очки, - ведь при усыновлении отсутствует главный побудительный мотив ответственного поведения – биологический. Его должен заменить какой-то другой, тоже достаточно мощный – сострадание, благородство, альтруизм. Мы говорили об этом с доктором Маллардом.

\- Ну вот, теоретически, Джим, ты вооружен, можно сказать, до зубов… А практически… - Палмер энергично протер и снова надел очки.

\- Брина записала меня в школу молодых отцов… вы знаете, агент Гиббс, я их боюсь!

\- Молодых отцов?

\- Нет, конечно! Хотя… в этой среде мне как-то – неуютно… - предварительно оглянувшись, Палмер понижает голос, - Детей…

Подождав продолжения, Гиббс спокойно констатирует, - это нормально, в общем-то. Думаю, остальные обучающие чувствуют себя примерно так же. Ты спросил меня – что я думаю об усыновлении… Я категорически против! – глядя на опешившего докторенка, пояснил, - Взять в дом сироту – дело святое, - Палмер согласно кивнул, - когда это продиктовано обстоятельствами и теми чувствами, что ты перечислил. Но завозить в страну тысячи детей, как живой товар – омерзительно и аморально!

Палмер присмирел, - спасибо, агент Гиббс, - он поднял голову, - Господи, что я скажу Брине…

Гиббс пожал плечами, - посоветуйся с твоим пристрастным судьей. И потом, Палмер, мне кажется, у тебя есть мощный союзник в семье – твой тесть…

 

\- Доктор Маллард, Брина называет агента Борин «дорогая Абигайль», - Палмер нервно протер очки, усаживаясь рядом со своим любимым наставником и робко отвечая на его добродушную улыбку.

\- Вы боитесь дурного влияния, Джимми…

\- Ерунда! – Старший внес свою лепту, - будете ходить маршем под дудку в столовую.

\- Вот уж это меня совершенно не беспокоит, Энди! – горячо возражает Палмер, торопливо договаривая, - я могу обедать не дома…

\- Приятно, что чувство юмора у вас всегда наготове, Джим, и все-таки… - доктор Маллард, как всегда, рассматривает проблему целиком. – Агент Борин – сильная, волевая, решительная женщина…

\- Значит, все-таки, дурное влияние…

\- Мне кажется, Джим, если позволите, - Старший, вопросительным жестом обозначив возможность присутствия и получив полное одобрение, продолжает, - на мой взгляд, воли и решительности у вашей жены вполне достаточно и без чужого влияния… а – любить подругу жены не обязательно, впрочем, и бояться тоже.

Появившийся в гостиной Дэймон деловито доложил, - На кухне – полный порядок, можем ехать по домам…

\- Видите, Джим, у вас есть все основания – для оптимизма!

 

         - Было чудесно! А ты меня пилил… Тони обрадовался, скажешь – нет? – Эбби, под впечатлением «внутрислужебной семейной тематической» вечеринки, пребывает в состоянии торжественного возбуждения и МакГи, покорно облокотившись на уже открытую дверцу автомобиля, дожидается перерыва в выступлении.

\- А что ему оставалось – они с Зивой главные фигуранты на сегодня. Эбби, садись в машину. Завтра… - быстрый взгляд на часы, - уже сегодня, с утра, мне в архив Бюро… да и тебе – есть, чем заняться…

\- Ну, какой ты, Тим… неромантичный! – она повисает у него на шее.

\- Почему… - глядя в близкое лицо подруги, отзывается он, - я ужасно рад, что у ДиНоззо, наконец, все спокойно…

\- Вот-вот! Спокойно… - Эбби хмурится и качает головой, - кодовое слово…Любовь! Борение! Препятствия! Переживания, опасности и… счастливый финал…

\- Мыльный сериал, - подхватывая и сажая ее в машину, замечает он, - Эбби, ты ведь не смотришь телек, откуда набралась этой пошлятины?!

\- Ну вот... ты – неисправим, - выносит вердикт она, старательно пристегивая ремень безопасности и постоянно промахиваясь мимо замка. – Поехали сразу в архив, может, там ты станешь добрее… - рассмеявшись его основательному обдумыванию, она качает головой, - с ума сошел, я пошутила… Мисс Шутто – шутит, а мистер МакГи…

\- Агент МакГи… - поправляет он, за нее защелкивая замок ремня безопасности, - и ты права – в архив нас сейчас точно не пустят…

\- Поехали, Тим, - Эбби вздохнула, усаживаясь, - еще успеем поспать…

 

         - Мне хотелось… украсить этот день… сделать его – запомнившимся, - Тони проникновенно вещает, глядя на жену, с воодушевлением хорошо выпившего и довольного мужчины.

\- Полагаю, с этим у тебя, как раз, все в порядке, - Зива, взглядывая на дорогу, ведет машину с умеренной скоростью, а потому – позволяет себе отвлечься, чтобы потянуть за воротник синей вторничной рубашки, украшенной памятной датой.

\- Негодяйка! – ничуть не расстраивается Тони. – Теперь, главное – не забыть, что не всегда в этот день вторник…

 

 

 

***

         - Бэйли! – ее строгий голос плохо сочетается с плохо скрываемой улыбкой. – Прекрати! Мне нужно работать…

Он торчит в канцелярии почти час, используя поручение в качестве предлога.

\- А что, если мы сейчас пойдем в столовую, а после – ты закончишь? – очень конспиративным шепотом делится он с ней, в поисках поддержки поглядывая на сидящую напротив нее лейтенанта. Ямочки делают свое дело – та постоянно глупо смеется и краснеет, девушке от силы за двадцать и внимание очаровательного, пусть и несвободного, капитана, да еще и с планками героя, ей чрезвычайно льстит. Бэйли, подмигнув ей, подливает масла в огонь, - или я, вместо тебя, возьму с собой Мелани!

\- Что вы, капитан, - смущаясь, флиртует та, - как же  вы нетерпеливы!

\- Кто – мы? – продолжает подыгрывать ей Бэйли, - офицеры и джентльмены?

\- Мужчины… - явно на любимого конька садясь, с неожиданным видом мученицы отзывается она, - вы хотите все и сразу, а – не получая этого, просто уходите…

\- Вот-вот, - встревает Кристина, уводя разговор из опасной зоны, - ключевое слово «уходите», - быстро сложив бумаги, она оборачивается к товарке, - если я на полчаса отойду…

\- Не волнуйся – я тебя прикрою, - обещает та.

         - Что у тебя? – едва покинув помещение канцелярии и выйдя на улицу, Бэйли увлекает жену за ближайший угол. Умение скрываться в людных местах,  а на военной базе по определению не предусмотрено уединение, выработалось у обоих очень давно. И, неожиданно, возвращение в привычную рутину «жизни по распорядку» всколыхнуло все, казалось бы, забытое…

\- Мэй собирала досье на каждого из пяти подозреваемых, - Кристина передает ему флешку, - думаю, в Береговой охране и Военно-юридической службе их уже проверили, но…

\- Я передам ДиНоззо, - улыбается он, - МакГи или Эбби посмотрят…

\- Судя по всему, здесь проводились и проводятся негласные эксперименты, чтобы повысить показатели эффективности рядовых, - она сосредоточенно подбирает слова, - и, безусловно, это делается с ведома командования.

\- Кроме командующего базы, на кого еще собирала информацию Мэй?

\- Командир отделения, где обнаружились запрещенные препараты, сержант, двое рядовых и главный врач базы.

\- Ну, понятно, - Бэйли смотрит на часы, - время, лейтенант. Нам с тобой не поздоровится…

\- Да уж, - вдруг улыбается и она, - папа не заступится…

 

 

         - ДиНоззо, рассказывай! – тот едва успевает опуститься за свой стол, когда опять из кабинета директора появляется Гиббс.

\- Как вы и сказали, босс, - бодро рапортует Тони, - навел шороху вопросами. Мэй собиралась на регулярную пробежку, но ей внезапно позвонили.

\- Кто?

\- Ее соседка не знает, но звонок был проведен через коммутатор базы и там зафиксировался номер, - на понукающий взгляд Гиббса, Тони кивает, - пробиваю, босс.

\- Что с камерами?

\- Эбби еще не отзванивалась, а  по описанию дежурных с КПП мне удалось только отсеять большинство посетителей-мужчин, проходивших КПП в тот день.

\- Хорошо, продолжай.

         - Гиббс, - Зива вместе с Донной появляются из лифта, - у Харриса за все это время был стандартный набор посетителей – адвокат, журналисты, представители из офиса федерального военного прокурора и… - Зива остановилась, дожидаясь, пока загрузятся фотографии из телефона, - его невеста, полностью попадающая под стереотип его жертв.  

\- Она до сих пор уверена, что он этого не делал, - Донни присаживается на край стола ДиНоззо, - и даже его признание ее не убедило.

\- Конечно, мы все тут палачи в казематах, - ворчит Тони, - и применяем пытки третьей степени, чтобы признания выбивать…

\- ДиНоззо…

\- Заткнулся, босс.

\- А она достаточно … уверена в своих домыслах…

\- Чтобы устроить новую серию самой? – за него договаривает Донна, переглянувшись с Зивой, пожимает плечами, - мне кажется – да.

\- А вообще – есть новая серия, - уточняет Зива, - или убийство Мэй – единственное?

\- Это нам сейчас МакГи и Эбби скажут, - Гиббс поворачивается к экрану, на котором ведется веб-трансляция из лаборатории, - Эббс?

\- Нет, - уверенно мотает головой та, - нет идентично-схожих мест преступления и способов, в серии обязательно повторение.

\- Но если это – подражатель, то он может менять картину, - напоминает Гиббс, тут вступает МакГи.

\- Может. Но не в этот раз. За последние  пять лет в данном районе не зафиксировано нераскрытых убийство военнослужащих женского пола нужного возраста. Пропавшие без вести также отсеялись. Нет, босс, убийство Мэй можно расследовать, как …

\- Убийство, - кивает Гиббс. – Поднимайте архивы базы по личному составу и командованию.

\- Что вы хотите найти, босс?

\- Мэй убили, согласен, - он поочередно проходится взглядом по каждому из своих агентов, - кто, кроме Харриса, знает подробности убийств?

\- Э-э, босс, - как в школе, тянет руку ДиНоззо, - мне тут Бэйли передал, - и достает флешку, - Кристина нашла в тайнике на рабочем месте Мэй на базе. Говорит, там информация на пятерых подозреваемых…

\- Эббс…

\- Давай ее сюда, проверим в первую очередь!

\- От Уорда что-нибудь слышно? – Гиббс разворачивается к очень кстати появившейся в отделе Борин. – Мэттьюз не объявлялся?

\- Сейчас еду к нему, - отзывается она, - хочешь со мной?

\- Поехали…

 

 

         - Ты приехал сюда из-за девушки, Шон? – отряхнув руки от муки, Клара смотрит прямо и его недоуменная улыбка не вводит ее в заблуждение. – Сюда – в Вашингтон? – он пожимает плечами, - с чего ты решила…

\- Шон Александр Мэттьюз! Мне казалось, ты вышел из возраста фантазий. Кто она?

\- Мне предложили заняться перспективным делом в военной прокуратуре в Вашингтоне, - не сдается он, - отказаться было бы плохой идеей.

\- Тебя никогда не интересовала карьера, как самоцель, - она садится рядом, - всегда было что-то еще… Она служит здесь?

\- Она – агент-аналитик в АНБ, - с тщательно скрываемой улыбкой отзывается он, - и вряд ли захочет меня видеть.

\- О причинах спрашивать – не стоит? – Александр лишь усмехается в ответ, она поднимается, возвращаясь к оставленному тесту. – Если она настолько глупа, то не заслуживает твоих усилий…

\- Боюсь – здесь _дураком остался_ я, - произносит он, на что Клара философски пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда, дорогой, тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть…    

\- Все это не так уж и важно, - убеждая, скорее, самого себя, отвечает он, - мне пора возвращаться к моей новой увлекательной работе.

Клара с легкой тревогой наблюдает за своим воспитанником, -  сегодня снова допоздна? – получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, она передает ему пакет.  - Там пирожки, съешь ближе к  вечеру, чтобы не сидеть голодным до ночи и –  никакой  пиццы, Александр!

\- Слушаюсь, мэм! – дурачится он, целуя ее в подставленную щеку.

 

 

         - Так что – Уорд? – Гиббс ведет машину ровно, Борин чуть разворачивается к нему.

\- Он считает, что все, происходящее на базе, похоже на то, что случилось с ним.

\- Эксперименты над людьми? Суперсолдаты?

\- Что-то вроде, - кивает она, - вчера его вызвал к себе заместитель начальника базы, который отвечает как раз за новое пополнение. Стандартный курс подготовки от восьми до шестнадцати недель и до его начала Уорда просили определиться с наиболее перспективными, так сказать, новичками. По медицинским показателям их проверят потом, при прохождении обязательного осмотра.

\- Отбирают кандидатов для спецпрограммы, - выехав из тоннеля, Гиббс сворачивает на подъездную аллею Генеральной военной прокуратуры, - а кем она санкционирована?

\- Уорд этого не знает, - Борин медлит, прежде чем открыть дверцу, - Гиббс, ему ведь ничего не угрожает… ну, в смысле…  - смешавшись, что ей совсем несвойственно, она замолкает.

Не дождавшись продолжения, Гиббс усмехается, - Я бы больше беспокоился за плохих парней… насколько помнится мне, остановить его, да и то – с превеликим трудом, удалось лишь Зиве, а после – подоспели мы…

 

 

         - Агент Гиббс, агент Борин, - Александр поднимается им навстречу – мы сделали запрос в Министерство обороны – никаких специальных программ подготовки морпехов на базе Норфолка не планируется. Но, - он останавливается, дожидаясь, пока девушка в форме младшего сержанта расставляет чашки с кофе, - у них существует директива по улучшению показателей, любыми средствами, на усмотрение руководства.

\- Это значит, что вы можете выдвигать обвинение?

\- Не совсем, у нас есть прецеденты, - соглашается Александр, - начиная от вашего Уорда, да, агент Борин, меня допустили к закрытым архивам. Здесь есть нюансы – достаточно часто Министерство обороны не вводят в курс дела из-за повышенного уровня секретности проектом такого типа. На наши обвинения командующий базы вполне может прикрыться сотрудничеством с АНБ или ЦРУ и на этом все и закончится…

\- Коммандер Мэттьюз, - Гиббс, отодвинув нетронутую чашку с кофе, поднимается, обходя стол, - вы, конечно, считаете свое дело – приоритетным, но нас, в первую очередь, интересует раскрытие убийства агента Мэй, а уж потом – все остальное…

\- Хорошее заявление, агент Гиббс, - Александр тоже встает, - но не забывайте, что изначально в функции команды агента Борин входило как раз оперативное сопровождение дела…

\- У агента Борин на вашей базе еще один агент, - прямо на Александра глядя, чеканит Гиббс, - без особого прикрытия и четко проработанной легенды, лишь потому, что вы не сочли нужным сообщить нам о вашем расследовании…

\- Возможно, вы правы, агент Гиббс, - ничуть не смущаясь, отзывается тот, - и я совершил ошибку, особенно, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но теперь-то ваш Уорд – не один, на базе агентов под прикрытием едва ли не больше, чем пополнения. Так что, думаю, с вашей помощью мы разберемся во всем.

 

 

         - Эй, МакГи, ты собираешься мне номер пробивать или продолжишь пялиться на фотку Эбби? – Тони обходным маневром оказывается у МакГи за спиной, выдергивая из-под его рук клавиатуру, и набирает там  «МакРомантик», на что тот с досадливым смущением поясняет, - Эбби… прошлая ночь все не идет из головы…

\- О-о, вы опробовали ее очередную готическую игрушку – делись впечатлениями, МакРазвратник! Кстати, как спится в гробу, кошмары не снятся или – привык, за десять лет?

\- У меня – нормальная кровать, Тони, как ты помнишь, - по-прежнему думая о чем-то своем, отвечает он, - и диван…

\- Так вы ночуете – у тебя, постоянно?

\- Какой номер тебе нужен?! – Тони с готовностью протягивает ему бумажку, - Постой, мы же уже пробивали его… - он находит историю поиска, - да, смотри, это телефон невесты рядового Харриса,  и звонить Мэй она никак не могла,  мы проверяли ее.

\- Кто-то же звонил, - настойчиво повторяет ДиНоззо, - вы проверяли, - передразнивает он, - она живет одна? Или с кем-то? Кто она вообще такая?

\- Фелиция Кент, учительница начальных классов одной из школ Норфолка, - Зива читает с экрана, сидя напротив, - возникла в жизни Харриса как-то неожиданно, уже после объявления приговора, объявила себя его невестой, но он не возражал. Задалась целью заменить смертную казнь пожизненным. Пока – успешно двигается в этом направлении.

\- Она как-то связана с базой?

\- На первый взгляд – нет, - МакГи открывает только что полученные от Эбби файлы, - но Эбби в архивах базы, в личных делах из списка с флешки агента Мэй, нарыла вот что… - на большом экране черно-белая фотография немолодого сержанта с двумя девушками, на вид – старшеклассницами. – Не подумай чего плохого, это – племянницы сержанта, попали к нему после гибели родителей. Эта фотография сделана около десяти лет назад, девушка постарше и есть Фелиция Кент.

\- Стоп, - ДиНоззо разворачивается от экрана, - подожди, МакАрхивариус, выходит, что вся история с Харрисом происходила на ее глазах. А после суда она вдруг заявляет, что он – ее жених. Странно…

\- Более чем, - кивает МакГи, - и не забывай, что на время убийство Мэй у нее прочное алиби, она была на слушанье апелляционного суда.

\- Черт! – с досадой произносит Тони, - а ты уверен, МакГи, что ее алиби…

\- Мы с Донной его проверяли, - замечает Зива, - хочешь перепроверить сам?

\- Нет! Просто хотел убедиться… - бормочет Тони, возвращаясь за свой стол. - По-любому, она связана с обоими делами, и мы в состоянии эту связь  доказать.

\- Пока, из доказательств, у нас только эта фотография десятилетней давности и номер телефона с коммутатора базы.

\- И – подозрения агента Мэй, - добавляет только что подошедший Бэйли, - кстати, что там с информацией с флешки?

\- Я уже переслал все на твой основной ящик, - отзывается МакГи, - врача базы и рядовых можно исключить из подозреваемых в убийстве Мэй, их не было в Норфолке десять лет назад, к тому же – у всех троих алиби на ночь с понедельника на вторник.

\- Это Мелани Кент? – на большом экране все еще висит фотография сержанта и девочек.

\- Нет, - МакГи останавливается чуть позади, - это невеста Харриса, Фелиция…

\- А я не про нее спрашиваю, - указывая на младшую из девочек, качает головой Бэйли, - лейтенант Мелани Кент сидит напротив того места, где сидела агент Мэй в канцелярии базы. И ни один документ или дело не проходят мимо канцелярии. И, судя по всему, она тоже в курсе подробностей серии, в которой виновен Харрис.

\- Только вот мотивов у нее никаких, чтобы убивать Мэй, - не поднимая головы от компьютера, замечает ДиНоззо.

\- Она – сестра той, кто хочет вытащить убийцу из петли, образно говоря, - тут же возражает Бэйли, - так что, мотивов у нее достаточно.

\- Поехали, - ДиНоззо поднимается, кивая МакГи, - привезем ее…

 

 

         - Тина, не хочешь пойти – выпить? – Мелани тянется к сумочке, - время еще детское, а твой муж, кажется, отправился в Вашингтон, так что – вряд ли вернется до завтра.

\- Даже если и вернется, - улыбается Кристина, - это будет очень поздно. Хорошо, пойдем – посидим в клубе.

\- Нет, наш местный клуб – полный отстой, - смеется Мелани, - но я знаю отличное местечко совсем рядом с базой, на КПП нас пропустят без проблем, в любое время. В крайнем случае, пройдем через «заказник», у меня там – знакомые мальчики.

\- Хорошо, когда много друзей, - откликается Кристина, вслепую набирая смс-ку Бэйли, - идем?

Отравление клофелином похоже на сильное опьянение или дурноту – и в том и в ином случае окружающие не рискуют вмешиваться, когда некто сопровождающий тащит почти невменяемое, но обычно вяло сопротивляющееся  тело вон из бара. И даже смотрят сочувствующе…

\- Зачем ты притащила ее сюда?! – Кристина приходит в себя как-то вдруг, но тренировки отложились где-то в подсознании и она лежит неподвижно, прислушиваясь к препирательствам над своей головой.

\- Прекрати верещать, Дуг, - Мелани не особо довольна сложившейся ситуацией, - у меня не было другого выхода…Мэй постоянно задавала вопросы! Она побывала везде и уже подбиралась к нам! Скажи, Дуг, тебе ведь нравится чувствовать себя сильным, ловким… ты любишь, когда тебя хвалят сержанты, так?

\- Но… ты сама сказала, что эти таблетки – не наркота! – тот, кого Мелани называет Дугом, срывался на крик, - Сначала приходят одни агенты за другими, базу лихорадит, сержант злой, как сто чертей и гоняет нас в хвост и в гриву! А теперь они с командованием задумали прикрыть это все какой-то спецподготовкой!

\- Заткнись, Дуг! – шипит Мелани, - она, кажется, пришла в себя!

\- Что, Мелани, надоело впустую флиртовать со всеми, кто вдруг случайно заглянет в канцелярию? – смысла притворяться больше нет смысла и Кристина с трудом садится на сыром полу. – Так – чего ради, Мел?

\- Чего ради?! Ты дура что ли? – та присаживается поблизости, - через нас идет бумажный поток, куда можно вписать все, что угодно. Какая разница, если на базу поступит не сто, а четыреста упаковок волшебных таблеток?

\- Ну, конечно, - Кристина переводит взгляд на мрачного рядового, подпирающего стену у дверей, - а вы – Дуг Вардас, рядовой медицинской службы… как удобно!  Мэй все выяснила, да, Мелани? И вы с Дугом позаботились о том, чтобы все осталось – как было…  Что она увидела, Мел?

\- Как я меняла количество упаковок на уже подписанных документах, - с очаровательной наивностью сообщает та, - это так просто, я тысячу раз так делала с табелями и дядя ни разу не узнал… А Мэй вошла… и мы еще посмеялись потом – как в школе…

\- А после – вы ее убили, - тихо произносит Кристина, надеясь, что диктофон на мобильном исправно пишет их разговор.

\- Мы – не специально, так просто вышло! – торопится объяснить Мелани, - У нее случился передоз, мы не знали, что делать… Она впала в кому, а этот… - она гневно кивает в сторону молчаливого рядового, - он даже шею ей сломать нормально не смог… пришлось дверью…

Кристину передергивает, - должны же были остаться следы…

\- Да, я в курсе, - как ни в чем не бывало, кивает та, - поэтому и использовали этот сарай, здесь все когда-то было обито войлоком… Вот с пальцами пришлось повозиться… я не помнила из рассказов дяди и сестры – как он их отрезал…

\- Прекрати… - Кристина отворачивается к стене, но Мелани заставляет ее смотреть на себя.

\- Не нравится… а почему? Мы не делаем ничего _такого_ … просто – немного заботимся о себе. – Мелани помолчала, - ты мне нравишься, Тина. Поэтому, я расскажу, как ты умрешь – Мэй упала со скалы во время пробежки…

\- Я не бегаю, Мелани…

\- Да, к сожалению… - та пожимает плечами, явно найдя решение, - зато добрая половина посетителей бара подтвердит, что мне тебя пришлось чуть ли не на себе тащить – такая ты была пьяная… Так что, никто не удивится, если ты врежешься в дерево за рулем… Ох, ты ведь не думала, что после всего – я отпущу тебя…

\- Конечно, нет, - соглашается Кристина, - а у Мэй ты тоже – спросила?

\- Я же сказала! – нетерпеливо перебивает ее та, - ты совсем не слушаешь меня! Дуг!

\- Не надо! – у Кристины даже вышли истерические нотки в голосе, - ты хотела мне рассказать, я слушаю…

\- Просто надеялась… - та как-то замялась, - тебе ведь уже будет все равно… Можно я заберу твоего мужа – себе? Он так смотрит на тебя… - на немую оторопь Кристины она простодушно объясняет, - мне завидно, я тоже так хочу…

Пластиковая стяжка, наконец-то уступила напору тонкой пилки, которую, по настоянию Бэйли, она все-таки вернула на прежнее место на внутренней стороне ремня.

\- Прости, Мел, своим – не делюсь…- с силой дернув, Кристина разорвала последние миллиметры пластика.

Глубокий порез на запястье немедленно начал кровоточить, стараясь не замечать этого, она дотягивается до обломков кирпича и уже не задумываясь, опускает его на голову оторопевшей Мелани. Та падает навзничь, но Кристина успевает ее подхватить и уложить на свое место, пользуясь отсутствием Дуга в домике. Одинаковая форма дает преимущество, остается надеяться, что он не станет рассматривать нашивки.      Темнеет и она успевает скрыться среди деревьев, пока не вернулся Дуг. Мобильник беспрерывно попискивает, заряд батареи на исходе, к тому же – в лесу пропал сигнал.

\- Надо было захватить Стрелка с собой! – бормочет Кристина, с опаской передвигаясь от дерева к дереву, понятия не имея, туда ли вообще идет.

 

 

         - Мне глубоко плевать, коммандер, какие у вас были планы! – Бэйли взбешен, отчего – сдержан и корректен, - Мы предоставили вам – возможность и реализацию. Более того, у вас даже есть два живых фигуранта, из которых, при нужном приложении силы, получатся замечательные обвиняемые или свидетели обвинения – решать вам. Только имейте ввиду, если у Кристины будет хотя бы царапина…

\- Я понимаю, капитан, - так знакомо усмехается Александр. - И, поверьте, в этом случае, я вам самолично предоставлю персональную допросную – для вас и офицера Кент.

\- Буду признателен, - сухо кивает тот, выходя из домика в темный лес. Гиббс прав – две группы спецслужб, куча агентов, Уорд и он сам… А Кристина – неизвестно где… Сигнал мобильного не ловится, но спутниковая система слежения не должна подвести… Или – шестое чувство…

\- Куда Бэйли подался в такую темень? – ДиНоззо бесцеремонно перешагивает через все еще связанную Мелани, проходя к импровизированному столу с развернутой на нем картой лесного массива. – Там же не видно ни … чего.

\- Сидеть на месте и ждать… - Мэттьюз не заканчивает, только пожимая плечами, впрочем, это и не требуется. – Уорд задержал главу медицинской части базы и еще трех его рядовых, через которых была налажена сеть распространения препаратов по соседним базам, - сообщает он, все еще разглядывая карту.

\- Если она пойдет в эту сторону, - замечает склонившийся рядом МакГи, - то заблудится окончательно в темноте.

\- Агент  Джонас никогда не производила впечатления полной кретинки, - ворчит ДиНоззо, - в темноте в лесу можно сделать только одно – присесть где-нибудь, где посуше, под большим раскидистым деревом и дожидаться рассвета.

\- Ну да, - кивает МакГи, - это чтобы заблудиться при свете дня, - и наставительным тоном добавляет, - ориентирование по звездам еще никто не отменял, Тони.

\- Да, ты у нас известный МакСкаут! – соглашается тот, - не забудь про мох на северной стороне и коровьи лепешки для растопки!

\- Прекратите – оба! – подзатыльники, закономерно, прилетают обоим, Александр лишь молча прячет улыбку, наблюдая за Гиббсом, тоже склонившемся к карте. – По логике, она направится к дороге, ее, как и ДиНоззо, слышно из любой части массива.

 

 

         - Ну вот, наконец-то, я тебя спас! Как верный рыцарь, на огнедышащем драконе! – подхватив жену, Бэйли ставит ее на ноги.

\- И, главное, вовремя, Бэй, - отзывается она, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. -  Струсила…

\- И, слава богу! – он смотрит на нее какое-то время, ничего не говоря, потом подталкивает в том направлении, откуда пришел. – Мы были на волосок… от провала… - закончил Бэйли почти нормальным голосом, усмехаясь невесело, - Гиббс сказал… впрочем, неважно… Уорд сейчас заканчивает операцию на базе. По-моему, он выглядел еще хуже, чем я…

 - Надо было позвонить ему,  ведь это можно было сделать, не скрываясь…- Кристина виновато хлюпает носом, - я такая…

\- Вот-вот! – муж обнял ее, - три команды профессионалов против… даже не знаю, как этих мошенников квалифицировать…

\- Абсолютное пренебрежение моралью, Бэй, только кажется дополнительным фактором, - Кристина смотрит серьезно, - на деле, именно это и является определяющим в деянии. – Она вздохнула, уходя от изумления на лице мужа, - Алчность, хитрость, жестокость и расчет на безнаказанность – очень действенное и опасное оружие.

\- Господи, Кристалл! – Бэйли уже улыбался по-настоящему, - все намного проще – правило № 40.         

 

 

         - Дело – за три дня! Можно писать в книгу рекордов! – Тони, заскочив домой – сменить рубашку и засунуть что-нибудь в рот, делится последними новостями, - согласен, там еще юристам пахать и пахать, но нас ведь все эти тонкости законников интересуют поскольку-постольку… Нам было важно убийцу поймать. – Откусив чуть ли не половину бутерброда за раз,  он наталкивается на, ставший привычным в последнее время, иронично-насмешливый взгляд жены. – Ну а что, я в чем-то неправ?

\- Прав, Тони – в чем-то… - отзывается она, - да, наше … ваше дело было  обезвредить преступника, убийцу… Ты забываешь только, за своими восторгами, что до того, как к делу подключились NCIS и Бюро, военная прокуратура и агенты Береговой охраны выполнили «домашнюю работу».

\- По-видимому, этого явно не хватило, - продолжает гнуть свою линию тот, - если для решения проблемы должны были придти мы.

\- Тони, правило № 25, - напоминает Зива, складывая для химчистки его рубашки и ту, в которой он был во вторник, в том числе. – Это от Гиббса? Похоже на билеты… - она вытряхнула из кармана его рубашки конверт.

\- Да, я забыл посмотреть! – Тони торопливо допивает кофе, - босс сказал – успеешь…

\- Это свадебное путешествие, Тони, - Зива смотрит непонятно…

\- Да здравствует босс! Виват! Хоть через год почувствую себя новобрачным… Когда и куда?

\- Новый Орлеан, двухдневный тур по высшему классу, с проживанием в отеле… - сделав паузу, она уточняет, - в номере для новобрачных.

\- Блеск! Едем в ближайшие выходные, а то опять что-нибудь завертится и мы влипнем в какое-нибудь … - пантомимой изобразив недостающий слова, Тони склонился близко, - а я – хочу в свадебное путешествие! С тобой!

\- Этот вариант предполагается… - скупо улыбнувшись, соглашается она, - впрочем, если успеем закрыть весь межведомственный бардак, что нарисовался за эти дни…

\- Ну, дорогая, мы свое – сделаем, а вы там вообще сбоку, - проверив кобуру и натянув пиджак, он останавливается перед женой, – пусть Уорд с Борин отдуваются! – И, постучав по стеклу аквариума, добавляет, - эй, Ари, я за тобой слежу – будь обходительнее с дамой!

 

 

          

 

 

         Александр медленно остывал, залпом вывалив на неожиданную свою гостью все, что скопилось на душе за минувшие три года. Тогда они виделись в последний раз…

 

         _\- Не тебе учить меня, Ксандр! У тебя есть семья… - ее  непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте каждый раз приводит его в замешательство. – Да и всегда была, по большому счету…_

_\- Няня, заменившая мне родителей, которым вечно до меня не было дела…_

_\- Ты не понимаешь… - не слушая, вздыхает она, - и никогда не поймешь!_

_\- Что я должен понять, Пэм?! – сдерживаясь с явным трудом, продолжает он, - Ты тратишь свою жизнь впустую, вместо того…_

_\- Вместо – чего, Ксандр?! По-твоему, я должна просто забыть, что эта женщина влезла в мою семью, разрушив ее до основания? И простить ей смерть отца?_

_\- Твоя гибель его не вернет, а риск, на который ты идешь, с каждым разом все увеличивается, - кажется, что на этот раз она даже прислушивается.   – Ты ведь и сама это понимаешь, Пэм, юридические ловушки здесь не помогут…  Перестань копаться в прошлом… и оглянись вокруг…_

_\- О  чем ты? – она смотрит непонятно._

_\- Да – ни о чем, собственно, - пожимает плечами он, - ты просто отказываешься слышать меня…_

_\-  Ненависть очень похожа на любовь, Ксандр… - она избегает его взгляда.   – Она  не возникает просто так  и подавить ее не так уж и легко, ненависть можно лишь принять и как-то жить с этим…_

_\- Что ж… - он медлит на пороге, - значит, дальше – ты пойдешь одна… Позаботься о себе, Пэм…_

 

         - Как ты сказал мне тогда, Ксандр – _позаботься о себе, потому что – больше некому_? – агент Эббот повернулась к нему от окна, возле которого простояла, слушая его полный сумбура монолог. – Ты был прав... кроме тебя… - не закончив, она пожала плечами. – Поэтому я пришла сегодня… и, поэтому устроила так, чтобы тебе предложили эту работу. Мне просто нужна твоя помощь, только и всего…

\- Ты, как всегда, просишь Луну с неба, не больше – не меньше… - приблизившись, Александр останавливается в паре шагов, не прикасаясь.

\- А ты – никогда не отказываешься ее достать… для меня, - сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, откликается она…

 

 

\- Гиббс! Гиббс! – Эбби повисает на шее у Гиббса, выражая восторг и полное одобрение подарку, которым Тони не преминул похвастаться, вовлекая в предвкушаемые планы, как водится, всех. – Я тебя обожаю! Ну, какой ты – самый лучший! Новый Орлеан – мой родной город!

\- Присоединяюсь, босс!

\- ДиНоззо… - отцепив от себя лучшего эксперта-криминалиста Округа Колумбия и спустившись, наконец, в отдел, Гиббс напоминает, - правило № 5.

\- № 5, босс… - Тони, соображая, взглянул на свою зеленую рубашку. – Еще – четверг, босс, успеем…

\- Надеюсь…

 

 

\- Так как, Гиббс, мы – закончили? – привычно-кислое выражение на лице директора не относится к конкретной ситуации, а потому Гиббс предпочитает его не замечать.

\- В общем и целом, - пожимает плечами он, - остались еще фигуранты на базах-участниках дилерской цепочки, но Борин вполне справится и сама… К тому же, сейчас ее вообще лучше не трогать… - на вопросительный взгляд Вэнса, Гиббс, слегка улыбнувшись, пояснил, - она в ярости…

\- По поводу?

\- Поводов предостаточно… Невозможность лично поквитаться с теми, кто убил ее агента, формат дела, в рамках которого осуществлялась оперативная поддержка, ну и наконец… - Гиббс встречает понимающий взгляд директора, - Мэттьюз, скорее всего, предложит обвиняемым сделку…

\- И это не устраивает Борин…

\- Это никого никогда не устраивает, Леон… Только нашим мнением мало интересуются…Тебе он не нравится?

\- Не в этом дело, - поморщился директор, приостанавливая аудио и видео запись, - Александр – приемный сын моей домоправительницы, возникший совершенно ниоткуда – просто так…

\- Так не бывает… - озвучивает то, что думают оба, Гиббс. – И в свою операцию с Береговой охраной он тебя, конечно, не посвятил.

\- Конечно! – едко откликнулся Вэнс, - а когда я попытался…

\- Попытался – ты? – Гиббс пытается стереть скептику из голоса, - Леон, скорее всего, ты был прямолинеен, как таран, и также расторопен.

\- В итоге это никуда не привело, - не споря, отзывается он, - продолжают ли те, кто интересовался нами весь прошлый год, держать нас в поле зрения, я не знаю… С мадам министр говорить бесполезно, она делает вид, что не понимает причин моих беспокойств.

\- Мое чутье мне все еще напоминает о Бишоп… да и Парсонс давно не объявлялся…

\- Нам они здесь не нужны, ни сейчас, ни после. Все, заканчивайте с этим «коллективным творчеством», у нас еще несколько вопросов по Лос-Анджелескому филиалу, которые мне хотелось бы обсудить с тобой.

\- После обеда, в MTAG?


	13. Сезон 11 эпизод 12

_Новый Орлеан, конец апреля - май, 2014_    
  
***  
Новый Орлеан… Город, имеющий репутацию мистического… город, в котором звучит джаз – всегда, везде, повсеместно и по любому поводу… какое-то время спустя, начинает казаться, что и жаркий тягучий воздух насквозь пропитан звуками сакса…   
  
\- Французский… ну конечно! – Тони, почти не вслушиваясь в оживленную беседу коридорного с Зивой, осматривается. – Роскошь! Красота! Удобство! – он потряс рекламным буклетом, - все в полном соответствии.  
\- Масса… - ехидно поклонился ему служащий отеля – молодой симпатичный негр с замысловатой прической и, прижав руку к сердцу, - Мисси – мэм…  
\- Сколько ты ему дала? – Зива, пропустив мимо ушей явную провокацию, проходит через огромный холл в их аппартаменты.  
\- Ну что ж – свадебное путешествие должно доставлять удовольствие… несомненно… И поэтому… - она оглядела легкий костюм-сафари. – Пожалуй…  
\- Дорогая! Безусловно – снимай!   
Зива кивнула, собираясь распаковывать дорожную сумку, а Тони уже сидел на огромной, круглой с балдахином, кровати, расстегивая гавайку. Он предусмотрительно облачился в тропический прикид – шорты, пеструю рубашку, соломенное канотье, страшно довольный произведенным уже в аэропорту впечатлением.   
-  _Как лебедь с подбитым крылом, тоскуя, взывает к звезде_ … - декламирует он, Зива, старательно сохраняя серьезность, советует, - Шляпу сними, ДиНоззо…  
И он, обреченно вздохнув, уточняет, - что тебе наболтал этот смазливый угодник?  
\- Обещал пристроить к своему парикмахеру, я сто лет там не была.  
\- Ну да, благословенна будь, новобрачная!   
Она сжалилась, - Чтение, определенно, идет тебе на пользу…  
  
Пробормотав нечто нечленораздельное, ДиНоззо потрясенно рассматривает прическу жены.  
\- Как мы это все разбирать будем…- множество косичек сплетались величественной короной, блестящей от вплетенных в волосы, сверкающих всеми цветами радуги, нитей.  
\- Ерунда! – Зива скептически рассматривала себя в зеркале, - в крайнем случае, постригусь, как первогодок.  
\- Тропики… - Тони хмыкнул, вдыхая душистый запах, - ладно, обскубаемся на пару, - он осторожно притянул ее поближе. – Обед в номер и …  
Зива благосклонно поддержала, - болтаться по городу в самую жару как-то… Будем наслаждаться комфортом.  
Приободренный вырисовывающейся перспективой, Тони пообещал, - вечером – джаз и роскошный ужин. Эбби дала нам ориентиры.  
\- Учитывая экстравагантные вкусы нашей Эббс – я справлюсь у наших гостеприимных хозяев, - с сомнением уточняет Зива, - мы ведь на положении «почетных» гостей.  
\- Нет! Подарок есть подарок – рискнем, - не унимается ДиНоззо, - в конце концов, джаз здесь играют и на кладбище.  
\- Бог с ним, пойдем наугад…  
  
\- Мы – в волшебном сне…Я – актер в Голливуде, ты – певица. Как ты пела сегодня… еще лучше, чем тогда – в баре, - Тони тряхнул головой, отгоняя грезы. – Мечты, иллюзии, романтическая чушь… Мы познакомились на съемочной площадке фильма, у нас – роман… и… - он обвел взглядом окружающую их роскошь. – Ты бы хотела остаться здесь – навсегда?  
\- Предлагаешь финал Ромео и Джульетты…  
\- Насмехаешься… - Согласен – поделом, глупости болтаю. – Зива легко прикоснулась к его лицу.  
\- Певица из меня не получится, у меня обычный домашний голос, так поют многие… Да и ты актер – не очень… - она опередила его обиженное пыхтение. – Согласна, таких много. Останемся теми, кто мы есть, Тони, - и он благодарно притянул ее к себе.  
\- Да, я помню… ты поехала со мной… вернулась! – он попробовал эффектно подхватить жену, но Зива легко выскользнула из его рук.  
\- Я пойду сама, Тони… - она задержалась на мгновение, - Грезы, иллюзии и романтическая чушь… Ничего не имею против!  
\- Хрустальная королева! – с воодушевлением подхватывает ее муж, - вот это – настоящее волшебство!  
  
  
Агент NCIS Кристофер Лукас ЛаСалль кивнул девушке за стойкой, чтобы она подлила кофе. Очередная бессонная ночь… ничего необычного… Кинг, конечно, не преминет по этому поводу высказаться… ну – это тоже из разряда «традиций». Кофе остыл и пить его уже не хотелось. Мальчишка с вытаращенными глазами как-то неловко протиснулся в дверь бара и тут же вытащил пистолет, направив его на девушку за стойкой… Та замерла в нерешительности, ЛаСалль же и бровью не повел, даже не соизволив повернуться, произнес, - Пушку – на стойку, сам – поворот «оверштаг» и вон из моего бара! Или я тебя выпорю…  
Пацан, видимо, не понял, с первого раза, потому что продолжил свои угрозы, тряся и размахивая пистолетом и всячески себя подбадривая. Переглянувшись с официанткой, Кристофер поднялся и, разоружив парня, прижал того к стойке, вытягивая ремень из брюк, все также спокойно уточнив, - я ведь тебя предупредил… - пацан извернулся и бросился наутек… Пожав плечами, Кристофер вернулся к остывающему кофе. Сигнал мобильного зуммером дает знать о себе.   
\- Уже еду…  
  
  
Для Кассиуса Прайда этот день начался не с того – ночь, проведенная в клубе, однозначно, здоровья не прибавляет, а тут еще и бывшая жена… Линда… не то, чтобы – «бывшая», но после двадцати трех лет брака и взрослой дочери – разъехаться предложила она. Проснувшись утром, он долго смотрел на спящую жену, пока та сонно пробормотав, - Тебе пора домой… - не перевернулась на другой бок.  
\- Я дома… - сообщил он, - Линда… едем на реку, встретим рассвет… потом – закажем завтрак в нашем любимом кафе…  
\- Дуэйн… езжай к себе – в квартиру…офис или как там ты это называешь… Я хочу немного поспать, у меня будет тяжелый день…  
Попытка возразить была прервана телефонным звонком, от которого она застонала и укрылась одеялом с головой.  
\- Прайд…  
  
  
\- Не бухти, ДиНоззо, - Зива решительно двигалась вдоль причала, выискивая нужное судно. – Фарннел – мой босс, а мы – не в официальном отпуске, а всего лишь в туре выходного дня. Не ной! – предостерегающие нотки в ее голосе заставили его умолкнуть.   
Фарннел позвонил рано утром, потревожив «чуткий сон» ДиНоззо, отчего тот пребывал теперь в дурном расположении духа. К тому же, «любимый шеф» озадачил Зиву, сообщив, что конгрессмен Дэниэл МакЛейн задержался с возвращением из деловой поездки и не перезвонил помощнику, хотя на сегодняшнее утро была назначена встреча. И, если уж, агент Давид – в Новом Орлеане, то – может она сразу там и приступит к исполнению служебных обязанностей?  
\- Официально, он не имел права, мы – не в Вашингтоне, - продолжает гундеть Тони.  
\- Юрисдикция федерального агента, Тони, - напоминает она, - а, вот и «Улисс». Идем, конгрессмен вчера провел здесь весь день.   
\- А что конгрессмен вообще делал здесь? – ДиНоззо профессиональным взглядом оценивает небольшой крейсер, явно переоборудованный из списанных военных судов.  
\- Он начинал морпехом, потом был агентом Морской полиции, - Зива с трудом открыла переборку, входя в кают-компанию, - и только несколько лет назад занялся политикой.   
\- И весьма успешно… - комментирует ДиНоззо, указывая на остатки «былой роскоши» на обеденном столе. – Вечеринка явно удалась. Здесь вообще есть кто-нибудь или это корабль-призрак…  
  
  
\- Кофе, Лукас, - Прайд, не глядя, подает сидящему на корточках рядом с телом спецагенту ЛаСаллю горячий картонный стакан и, присмотревшись, еще и уточняет, - ты во сколько встал, братец?  
\- Я еще не ложился, - не поднимаясь, мрачно отзывается тот, Кассиус качает головой, замечая, - Хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Ты врешь…  
\- Конечно, вру… - нагнувшись, он уточняет, - так, что у нас здесь? – ЛаСалль непробиваемо молчит и отводит глаза. – Мне спросить еще раз?  
\- Нет, сэр… Ловцы креветок нашли его в доке, рыбы и крабы вдоволь полакомились… - Кристофер немногословен, даже больше обычного, хотя он всегда скуп на слова. – Горло перерезано, почти до кости… Он – отставной коммандер запаса, сэр, гость на корабле «Улисс», здесь должен был сойти на берег.   
\- А имя у жертвы есть? – выражение лица его полевого агента совсем не нравится Прайду.  
\- Я должен был сказать вам по телефону… - так и не посмотрев ему в глаза, отвечает тот, - но хотел, чтобы вы сами это увидели…- протягивая Кассиусу незапечатанный пакет для улик. – Полицейские выловили его бумажник в море, там – карточка морского следователя… старая… И – персональный именной пропуск в Конгресс… Бюро уже едут…  
\- Дэн МакЛейн… - вертя в руках никому не нужный мокрый клочок картона, произносит Прайд, натыкаясь, наконец, на взгляд ЛаСалля, - если бы не он…  
\- Кинг… - неловко произносит тот, Прайд перебивает, - Отправь его к Лоретте, сейчас – Лукас!  
\- Есть, сэр!  
  
  
\- То есть – как найден мертвым? – Тони останавливается посреди улицы, - откуда информация?  
\- Конгрессмена опознали агенты местного полевого офиса, - терпеливо объясняет Зива, на ходу доставая ключи от арендованной машины, - шеф просил взять следствие под контроль…  
\- Иными словами – ты в деле, - Зива молча кивает, ориентируясь в незнакомом городе так, будто выросла здесь.  
\- Думаю, Тони, директор сочтет и твое присутствие здесь…- поставив машину среди спецтранспорта, она направляется к заграждению, - более чем оправданным.  
\- Да, Зива Давид, - следуя за ней в кильватере и небрежно махнув удостоверением, громогласно соглашается тот, - ты права – провинция… Что они могут знать о расследовании убийства конгрессмена…  
\- Бюро, я полагаю… - прекрасно расслышав слова ДиНоззо, Лукас едва заметно усмехнулся, на что Тони весомо поправляет, - агент Давид из Бюро, а я – очень специальный агент NCIS Энтони ДиНоззо, штаб-квартира, Вашингтон.  
\- Вы опоздали…  
\- В каком смысле? – пока Тони препирается с местным агентом, Зива быстро осматривается на месте преступления.  
\- В прямом… - по-прежнему не раздражаясь, отзывается ЛаСалль, - старший агент Прайд только что отправился в офис, наверное, чтобы связаться со штаб-квартирой.   
\- Так… а где тело?! Кто осмотрел и зафиксировал место преступления… - продолжает по привычке «рулить процессом» ее муж, - нашел и опросил свидетелей?! – на все это Лукас лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- Тело – в аутопсии, а все остальное… я? – пока Тони приходит в себя от резкого диссонанса в методах работы команд, Зива присаживается рядом.  
\- А вы?   
\- Агент ЛаСалль, мэм, - неожиданно улыбается он.  
\- Зива, - исправляет та. – Введете в курс?   
\- Не вопрос…   
  
  
  
 _Вашингтон, конец апреля – май, 2014_  
  
\- Что ты ела там, в Калифорнии? Пахнет, конечно, съедобно…  
\- Это – собачий суп, Бэй, и – безусловно, он съедобный, - Кристина демонстрирует уже пустые собачьи миски. Стрелок привстал, облизываясь, и Бэйли упрекнул, - Обжора… я вот еще ничего не ел… - он с беспокойством вглядывается в утомленное лицо жены. – И зачем тебе эта «служба»… сидела бы дома, отдыхала.  
\- Вставала засветло, готовила, кормила, убирала… - она махнула рукой, уже улыбаясь. – Просто я еще не втянулась, не успеваю ничего.  
Бэйли оттеснил ее от плиты, - Господи, Кристалл, это ведь будет готово не раньше… - он оборвал себя, - давай, прогуляйся полчасика вокруг дома, твоя телохранительница уже стережет под дверью, - он хлопнул в ладоши, - Стрелок – гулять! Давай-давай, к вашему возвращению все будет готово.  
Кристина с сомнение уточнила, - Полчаса? И ты – успеешь?  
\- Лейтенант Джонас, командуйте вверенным вам подразделением – вперед! – закрыв дверь, Бэйли вернулся на кухню и, усмехнувшись, соображал какое-то время среди обычного поварского бедлама.  
\- Ну что ж, вспомним молодость – фарш, овощи, заправка, - он заглянул в холодильник, - масло и даже сыр… Уложился в полчаса – дежурный по кухне Бэйли Скотт Сэллинджер.  
Вернувшиеся с оперативной точностью домочадцы были наповал сражены вкусным запахом и накрытым столом.  
\- Все – в ванную, мыть лапы и руки. Кристалл, за стол, народ – на место!   
  
\- Прямо не верится! – Кристина смотрит с детским восторгом, - как в сказке – скатерть-самобранка. - Она дует на ложку, потихоньку отправляя кусочки под стол и бодро ожидающему рядом ретриверу. - Научишь готовить? - опережает она укоризненную реплику мужа, нащупавшего под столом притаившуюся Алву.  
\- Конечно, - отзывается он, - это гораздо проще, чем стрелять…  
  
  
\- Хоть кто-то теперь радуется моему появлению в доме, - Вэнс в сопровождении с энтузиазмом приветствующего его Шарика, появился на кухне.  
\- Опять ворчите, Леон. Неприятности на службе? – не обращая внимание на его явно дурное расположение духа, Клара складывает чистое белье детей в шкаф.  
\- На службе… - все еще недовольным тоном замечает тот, - отсутствие неприятностей означает, как правило, увольнение в запас.  
\- Значит, что-то неординарное, - делает собственный вывод Клара, - садитесь, Леон, налью вам бульону.  
\- Черт знает, Клара, когда и как вы все успеваете…  
\- Мне помогают эльфы, Леон, среди них – много волшебников. Вы сегодня рано – тоже решили уволиться?  
\- Что значит – тоже? – Вэнс встрепенулся, отставив чашку, - он что – опять меняет работу?!   
\- Возьмите салфетку, Леон, - вытерев расплескавшийся бульон и пододвинув ему пирожки на тарелке, Клара продолжает, - речь, конечно, о Шоне… И, да, я хочу, чтобы он ушел из этого ведомства, где вы постоянно спотыкаетесь друг о друга. Мы уже неделю присутствуем на деловых переговорах, к тому же, Кайла… она не вашей стороне.  
\- Глупости! Что еще за бред! Я говорил с его начальством – у него отличные перспективы, и вообще, дома я не хочу говорить о работе.  
\- Весьма разумная позиция, Леон…  
\- Скажите вашему любимчику, Клара… впрочем, я сам ему скажу, - Вэнс занялся пирожками. – Придумали тоже… два увольнения за полгода… да его занесут в черный список и будет потом всю оставшуюся жизнь искать вакансии и прозябать на предварительном договоре… Никаких глупостей, слышите меня, Клара?!  
\- Прекрасно слышу, Леон, и приняла к сведению. К тому же, я не говорила об этом с Шоном, пока…- и дождавшись его удовлетворенного ворчания, договорила, - а теперь и не буду, раз вы – против.   
  
  
\- Гиббс… - на ходу отвечая на звонок, произносит он, появляясь в отделе. Бэйли и МакГи вопросительно поднимают головы, но Гиббс, взглядом выразив отрицание, продолжает в трубку, - уже иду… - и направляется в MTAG.  
\- Думаешь – Тони? – осторожно предполагает МакГи, Бэйли пожимает плечами.  
\- Дернули – в воскресенье… Центр связи… явно что-то происходит, МакГи.   
\- Тони и Зива должны были вернуться сегодня вечером, а сейчас у ДиНоззо мобильный недоступен, - сообщает Тим, тут же объясняя, - я звонил ему – напомнить про завтра…  
\- Ну, да – медовый месяц, пусть и на два дня, и с опозданием на год – дело серьезное, - с пониманием кивает Бэйли.  
После недавних событий на военной базе, Кристина неожиданно приняла предложение Александра о сотрудничестве – снова – прокомментировал про себя Бэйли, и теперь обустраивалась на должности помощника военного юриста по общим делам, дома бывая едва ли чаще его самого. Стрелок вместе Алвой благополучно пережидали эти периоды у Кайла, возвращаясь домой вместе с хозяевами.   
\- МакГи! – лицо Эбби на экране видеофона выглядит встревоженным, - что происходит?  
\- Без понятия! Гиббс – в MTAG! – тоже на всякий случай вполголоса, отвечает он, - наверное, что-нибудь у Тони и Зивы…  
\- Почему!?! Что, нигде больше ничего не может случиться?! – тут же возмущается она. – У ДиНоззо – все хорошо, я на них пасьянс раскладывала…  
\- Эбби…  
\- Цыц, МакГи!  
  
  
\- Гиббс… - с огромного экрана на него смотрит его старый друг.  
\- Давненько не виделись, Кинг… - кивает Гиббс, понимая, что Кассиус просто так в Центр связи звонить не станет, для этого мобильный есть.  
\- Дэн МакЛейн… похоже, у нас тут Правило № 101 в действии, Гиббс, - лицо директора даже в полутьме Центра связи приобретает отчетливо землистый оттенок, Гиббс же, ожидавший нечто подобного, отрывисто уточняет, - Откуда информация?  
\- От нас… - передумавший оскорбляться Прайд поясняет, - вас уже должно было поставить в известность Бюро, их агенты прибыли на место практически следом за нами.  
\- Агенты? – доставая мобильный, ровным тоном переспрашивает Гиббс, Прайд кивает. Телефон ДиНоззо по-прежнему недоступен, Зива же отвечает без промедления.  
\- Да, Гиббс, мы закончили с осмотром, Лукас… агент ЛаСалль очень помог. Сейчас направляемся в контору. У Тони сдохла зарядка….  
\- Ясно… - отключившись, Гиббс возвращается к экрану, дожидаясь, пока директор закончит давать «вводную», а Прайд – с ним спорить. - Есть идеи, что конгрессмен делал в Новом Орлеане?  
\- Прогулка на военном корабле, с некоторыми инвесторами его компании…  
\- Морпехи пенсионного возраста… - недовольным тоном комментирует директор, - пресса этого так не оставит.  
\- Мак любил бравировать своими связями на флоте, - не соглашается Гиббс. – Тело в аутопсии?  
\- Лоретта Уэйд занимается им, - кивает Прайд, - после можно будет связать их с Даки.   
\- Безусловно… Агенты из Бюро, Прайд, которые сейчас вместе с твоим ЛаСаллем едут к тебе – это Зива Давид и Энтони ДиНоззо…  
\- Те самые? – ухмыляются, кажется, все. – Ладно, встречу, как родных. Ты приедешь, надеюсь?  
\- Правило № 19, Кинг.  
\- Да, Гиббс, если и на этот раз ты не привезешь с собой Эбби, я тебя убью…- прежде, чем отключиться, добавляет Прайд.  
  
  
\- Собирайтесь! – произносит заветное слово Гиббс, спускаясь из MTAG.  
\- Куда, босс? – предусмотрительно захватив рюкзак, делает несколько шагов ему навстречу МакГи, - Где наше место преступления?  
\- В Новом Орлеане, убит конгрессмен МакЛейн, - Бэйли, вскинув на босса тревожный взгляд, уточняет, - Дэниэл МакЛейн, Стальной Мак?  
\- Ты его знал?  
\- Не лично… - качает головой тот, вполголоса добавляя, - в отличие от вас…  
\- Эббс… - привычно запретив себе думать о погибшем, как о ком-то близком, Гиббс набирает Эбби, - по дому не соскучилась? – из телефона несется нечто нечленораздельное, а из лифта, ему навстречу появляется Фарннел и Сандавал.  
\- Так… Кинг уже отзвонился, как я понимаю, - окинув взглядом отдел, замечает Фарннел, - и вы – на низком старте.   
\- Еду я, МакГи и Эбби, - не спорит Гиббс, - Бэйли остается здесь, на хозяйстве, и тебе – вместо Зивы…  
\- Агент Стреттон, значит…  
\- Гиббс, - сверху окликает Леон, - а, и агент Фарннел! Замечательно – поднимитесь ко мне… Мне звонила мадам министр…  
\- Она настаивает на объединенной группе, - Фарннел кивает, первым проходя в кабинет, - это логично, МакЛейн шел на переизбрание, значит, его убийство может быть связано с политикой.   
\- Вопрос в другом…- кто не хотел, чтобы его переизбрали.  
\- Но он также был следователем NIS, - на своем настаивает Вэнс, - и поэтому – будут работать две смежные группы, здесь и в Новом Орлеане. Гиббс, борт уже под парами, вылет можно назначить через полчаса. – Гиббс кивает.  
\- Еще - продолжает директор, - мадам настояла на том, чтобы доукомплектовать штат полевого офиса в Новом Орлеане еще одним агентом.   
\- Кого переводят и под каким соусом?  
\- Не знаю подробностей, - качает головой директор, - агент Броуди из района Великих озер, вызвалась добровольцем, эксперт по методикам допроса.  
\- Из Чикагского офиса, - размышляет вслух Гиббс, - агент Броуди… что-то знакомое. Не думаю, что Прайд встретит ее с распростертыми объятьями, а «техника допроса» ему знакома не понаслышке…  
\- Расскажи это тому старпому, который накатал на него «телегу» в прошлом месяце, - недовольно бурчит Леон, - я все еще директор этого заведения и потому – должен адекватно реагировать на подобные распоряжения… - его слова воспринимаются обоими старшими агентами, как несмешная шутка.  
\- Прайда бы это повеселило, - замечает Фарннел, присаживаясь на край стола. - Его город – его правила…  
Оставив без внимание это высказывание, директор меняет тему, - ну, господа следователи, какие версии?  
\- Версии будут – на месте, Леон, - отзывается Гиббс, - сейчас нам ничего не известно, даже причина смерти.  
\- Тогда – отправляйтесь, разбираться будем в рабочем порядке…  
  
  
\- Бэйли… - остановившись у его стола, Гиббс «дает вводную», - работаешь с Сандавалом, отчитываешься мне…  
\- А потом – Фарннелу, я помню, Гиббс, - тот улыбается, - агенту Стреттону просто не терпится приступить. Если Бюро будет запрашивать дела Морпола… - намеренно остановившись, Бэйли смотрит на невыразительное лицо Гиббса, тот пожимает плечами, - Пусть попробуют… и, Бэйли, начните с того, кто в Конгрессе был противником перевыборов МакЛейна, - тот кивает.  
\- Звонил Тони, босс, - напоминает о себе МакГи, - они уже на базе и, кажется, нашли кого-то, кто видел конгрессмена последним.  
\- Поехали, МакГи!  
  
  
\- Эй, Крис! – Шон сбавил ход, останавливаясь у тротуара и сразу же Кайла, наклонившись вперед, потребовала, - Кто это? Твоя девушка? Мы опаздываем в школу!  
Джаред улыбался, разглядывая с умеренным любопытством, подходившую к машине Кристину, - какая девушка, ей, наверное, лет тридцать!  
\- Джаред, когда твоей сестре будет тридцать, ты станешь твердить, что у нее – все впереди и только настоящие дуры так рано выходят замуж, - перегнувшись через сиденье, чтобы открыть для Кристины дверь, комментирует Александр  
\- Мне будет двадцать пять… - неуверенный в том, как правильно реагировать на его слова, Джаред продолжает улыбаться, - я уже буду офицером…  
\- Она что – не замужем? – совершенно искренне изумляется Кайла, Шон смеется.  
\- Ведите себя прилично и не позорьте – перед коллегой…  
\- Здравствуйте! – предварительно заглянув в салон, приветствует всех сразу Крис, усаживаясь рядом с Александром, - Шон, я забрала бумаги из Городского Совета.  
\- Хорошо, завезем ребят в школу и – в управление…  
\- Адмирала не будет до обеда, - Кристина аккуратно расправила забыто-непривычную форменную юбку, - не торопись… А до школьного звонка еще, наверное…  
\- Полчала, мэм, - донеслось сзади и следом сразу же, - а вы давно знаете Шона?  
\- Да, давно, - поймав ее в зеркале заднего вида, Кристина взглянула на Кайлу внимательно, - мы учились вместе в Академии, потом – работали в военной прокуратуре. Пожалуй, можно сказать, что мы – друзья.  
\- Если бы виделись чаще… - не удерживается от комментария он, бросая предостерегающий взгляд на пассажиров, - Кайла – заканчивай… приехали.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, мэм, - Джаред вспомнил о хороших манерах, и Кайла, дернув брата за руку, гордо прошествовала вперед.  
\- Сколько ей, шестнадцать? – вслед улыбнулась Кристина.  
\- Вроде бы… - думая о своем, согласился он.  
\- Опасный возраст…  
  
  
  
 _Новый Орлеан, конец апреля – май, 2014_  
  
\- Это у нас теперь называется офисом, - бурчит ДиНоззо, следом за ЛаСаллем входя в огромный ангар, который лишь с первого взгляда кажется полупустым.   
\- Агент ДиНоззо, я полагаю, - Кассиус Прайд заходит с противоположной стороны, сквозь большие деревянные ворота, - и… агент Зива Давид…  
\- Бюро, - от себя добавляет Зива, проходя внутрь.  
\- Да, конечно, - усмехается Прайд, - куда ж мы – без Большого Брата… Лукас, что у нас с экипажем «Улисса»?  
\- Собираюсь осмотреть каюту МакЛейна, мне бы пригодилась еще одна пара глаз.  
\- Я был агентом на борту, - встревает Тони, - могу составить компанию, тем более, что мы там уже были, до приезда на место преступления.  
ЛаСалль кивнул на молчаливый вопрос Кинга, направляясь обратно к выходу.  
\- Ну, а мы с вами, агент Давид, займемся… - его прерывает появление молодой женщины, по виду и бэйджу – явного агента. – Чем могу помочь?  
\- Специальный агент Прайд? Агент Мередит Броуди, сэр, вас должны были предупредить…  
\- Не успели, - пожимает плечами тот, - как бы то ни было, нам не нужны новые сотрудники.  
\- Вы получили сотрудницу, сэр, - терпеливо отвечает та, - сколько постоянных агентов приписаны к этому офису?  
\- Два, - веселится Прайд, - и нам хватает. Так что – зря вы проделали такой долгий путь из Чикаго сюда.  
\- Боюсь, сэр, не в моих силах это изменить, - агент Броуди по-прежнему стоит навытяжку перед Прайдом, - перевод осуществлен по моему прошению.   
\- Доброволец? Пытаетесь сменить обстановку, агент?  
\- Можно сказать и так, сэр…  
\- Агент Прайд, - Зива, занимающаяся материалами с видеокамер, которые успел собрать агент ЛаСалль, остановила одну из записей, - похоже, мы нашли кого-то, кто говорил с конгрессменом незадолго до его гибели. - Она, без подсказок с его стороны, выводит информацию на большой экран, висящий тут же, чуть в стороне от «собственно отдела», напротив стола для переговоров.  
\- Малышка Салли Хаммонд… - Кассиус звучит почти удивленно, - никогда бы не подумал, что Стальной Мак и …  
\- Мужчина – всегда мужчина, сэр, - произносит Зива, уже объявляя девушку по вызову в розыск.  
\- Хорошо, агент Давид, а теперь – не навестить ли нам морг? – он предлагает ей руку, Зива улыбается, - можно просто – Зива.  
\- А мне что делать, сэр? – напоминает о себе Броуди.  
\- Результаты розыска сами себя не разберут…  
  
  
\- Что бы я сделала в первую очередь, Кассиус, поймав того, кто убил твоего наставника? - пожилая желчная негритянка встречает их у стола с телом.  
\- Наверное, вспомнила бы, что ты – адепт Вуду из высшей касты, Лоретта, - вполне серьезно реагирует на это Прайд, - и – помоги им бог…   
\- Не поможет, - отрезает та, возвращаясь к телу, - итак, у нас тут глубокий разрез на шее – практически отсечение, но есть еще и две колотые раны на теле.  
\- Именно – две? – уточняет Прайд, - Лоретта, а установить орудие преступления?  
\- Увы, практически невозможно, - поджав губы, качает та головой, - кожные покровы вокруг ран сильно повреждены, я еще посоветуюсь с доктором Маллардом.   
У Зивы звонит мобильный и голосом Эбби торопливо сообщает, - тело жертвы не было сброшено с пристани, где его нашли, я проверила направление и силу ветра и течения в период времени смерти, - Зива включает громкую связь, - конгрессмен мог попасть в местечко Лафит только спустившись вниз по реке…  
\- Болота Баратарии, - произносит Прайд, переглянувшись с Лореттой.   
  
  
\- Давно здесь? – ДиНоззо пытается вести «светскую беседу», пока они добираются через загруженный центр к окраинам города, где расположены некоторые из частных причалов.  
\- Давно, - соглашается ЛаСалль, скупо продолжая, - был помощником шерифа, до Катрины… А потом…меня бы не было, если бы не Кинг…  
\- Знакомая история, - без привычного ерничанья кивает Тони, заслужив внимательный взгляд Лукаса. – Приехали. Утром нам не удалось ничего связного добиться от вахтенных, если их можно так назвать, все были в стельку. А большей части команды не было на борту.  
\- Ну, может, нам сейчас повезет, - отзывается Кристофер, поднимаясь на борт.  
Подробный осмотр каюты конгрессмена ничего конкретного не дал, разве что – копию запретного ордера на приближение на имя Тома Спикмана.  
\- Эх, сюда бы МакГи… - с тоской произносит ДиНоззо, - он бы вмиг нашел бы – кто это и с чем его едят.   
\- А ваш агент Бюро, она не может помочь?  
\- Сейчас проверим, - кивает Тони, набирая номер жены, - компьютер под рукой? Том Спикман… - выслушав, он возвращается к ожидающему у края борта ЛаСаллю, - а новости-то интересные. Том Спикман – лоббист по энергетике в Конгрессе, наша жертва – его главный оппонент последние полгода. Не далее, как три недели назад конгрессмен намеревался прикрыть строительство новой электростанции в Северной Каролине, заручаясь поддержкой «зеленых». – Всю эту информацию Кристофер выслушивает с откровенно-скучающим видом. – Спикман строит ему козни по всему Капитолийскому холму, отсюда и запретный ордер.  
\- Так этот Спикман был вчера в Новом Орлеане? – перебивает его ЛаСалль. Но ДиНоззо трудно «снять с любимого конька».  
\- Нет. Спикмана здесь не было, у него плотное алиби на все время убийства. Но… - Тони делает торжественную паузу, - у него есть племянник Эйб Лайсик – старшина второго класса на судне «Улисс».  
\- Я пробил всю команду на предмет приводов, - дополняет его информацию своей Кристофер, - у этого старшины проблемы с управлением гневом, два ареста и в обоих случаях обвинения были сняты. К тому же – огромный долг по кредитке…  
\- Это место преступления, предыстория и мотив, - резюмирует Тони, - пошли, поговорим с ним.  
  
  
  
 _Вашингтон, начало мая, 2014_  
  
***  
\- Что нарыли, агент Стреттон? – осведомляется Фарннел, остановившись у его стола. – Есть что-нибудь обнадеживающее?  
\- Не скажу, что слишком… но кое-что, определенно, есть, - кивает он, выводя на экран фотографию, - Джозеф Ханлон, основной спонсор всех кампаний конгрессмена, крупный финансист из Северной Каролины, сейчас живет в Вашингтоне. Компанией управляет его сын.   
\- Возьми Сандавала, поговорите с ним. Что насчет архивных дел? – Бэйли пожимает плечами, - Резонансных было много, но что бы выстрелило какое-то одно…  
\- Понятно, продолжайте копать, вдруг что-то найдется.  
  
  
\- Вы не собираетесь домой, Джим? Что-нибудь случилось? – доктор Маллард, закончив переговоры с доктором Лореттой Уэйд, разворачивается на вращающемся стуле к своему любимому ученику.   
\- Ну, да, доктор, я сказал Брине, чтобы она поговорила с отцом… – Палмер замолкает, как-то неловко пожав плечами.  
\- Подразумевается, что ты, Джеймс, полагаешь результатом этого семейного совета – свое изгнание из лона семьи. – Доктор Маллард поправил очки, - и. судя по моей неосведомленности, я числюсь у тебя в возможных оппонентах, - взглянув на часы, кивнул, - пора включать обработку и, поскольку этот спектр опасен для здоровья…  
\- Посидим наверху…   
\- Нет, конечно… Не стоит придавать инциденту глобальный характер, а, учитывая сплоченность нашего коллектива, это будет неизбежным… Поживешь у меня, пока твоя чудесная жена не позовет тебя обратно. – Палмер попытался улыбнуться, подавая доктору плащ. – Вы думаете, Даки, она меня простит?  
\- Не сомневаюсь, мой дорогой, женщины – очень практические создания, особенно замужние…  
  
  
\- Теперь глава их епархии раскатывает в шикарнейшем авто, а Стефани, по-прежнему, в надежном форде своего дяди. Прекрасный был человек и неординарная личность.  
\- Ну, вокруг тебя их пребывает огромное количество, - добродушно замечает Бэйли, участвуя в разговоре в качестве благодарного слушателя.  
\- Пожалуй, - соглашается Сандавал и, покосившись на него, добавляет, - даже те, кого мы не полностью одобряем.  
\- Ты про агента Стреттона? – Бэйли откладывает в сторону очередную коробку с архивным делом.  
\- И про него, бедолагу, - кивает Донна, - наша профессия сталкивает нас с отнюдь не киношными злодеями… все они…  
\- Ну да… - согласился его теперешний напарник, - мы тоже на героев сериалов мало похожи.  
Оба, довольные друг другом с удовольствием прошлись «по головам» мультимедийных кумиров…   
\- В нашем клубе холостяков – пополнение! – ДиНоззо-старший встречает их уже в прихожей, - Не спрашиваю о причинах, Джеймс, и готов быть полезным – квартира Тони и Зивы… кроме рыбок Тони, там – никого…  
\- Даже не знаю, - Палмер поправил очки, - на работу меня возила Брина…  
\- Джим, если уж заявили о твердой позиции – стойте насмерть, - авторитетно заявляет Старший, - по крайней мере, до ответных дипломатических ходов.  
\- Нет, Энди, - присоединившийся к ним уже в гостиной доктор Маллард добавляет, - пусть уж останется здесь. Мы с вами, во всяком случае, сумеем сохранить этот семейный конфликт в тайне.   
\- А, в таком контексте, Дональд, вынужден признать вашу правоту, - снимает свои возражения Энди, - значит, на работу теперь вы будете ездить вместе… Кто – за рулем?   
  
  
  
 _Новый Орлеан, начало мая, 2014_  
  
\- Броуди… - первая, кого видит Гиббс в полевом офисе NCIS. МакГи осторожно обходит босса, спуская рюкзак с плеча и присаживаясь за чей-то стол. Та поднимается навстречу, явно порываясь что-то сказать или объяснить, - агент Гиббс, я… - но не успевает, потому что со стороны главного входа появляются ЛаСалль и ДиНоззо, а откуда-то сбоку – Кассиус Прайд и Зива.  
\- Прайд! – Эбби с удовольствием повисает у того на шее, - ты получил мое сообщение о месте преступления?!  
\- Конечно! Кстати, твоя тетушка Герта ждет – не дождется, когда ты появишься у нее на пороге, - отвечает он, Кристофер же добавляет, - а мы надеемся на очередную порцию конфет по ее рецепту.  
\- Лука! – ЛаСалль оказывается следующим на очереди «волшебной обнимки».  
\- Закончили? – оглядев всю «веселую компанию», Гиббс кивает Прайду и останавливает взгляд на Тони и Зиве, - Рассказывайте…  
\- Мы с ЛаСаллем были на «Улиссе», босс, - бодро приступает Тони, вызывая приступ веселого удивления у Прайда, - и пообщались с племянником лоббиста по энергетике в Конгрессе Эйбом Лайсиком.   
\- У конгрессмена была с собой копия запретительного ордера на имя Тома Спикмана, - уточняет сумбурную информацию Кристофер, ДиНоззо значительно кивает.  
\- Племянник – тот еще отщепенец, но – увы, при прочих равных, ни дядя, ни племянник не попадают под категорию «убийца года». У обоих прочное алиби на период убийства.   
\- Зива? – переводит выжидающий взгляд на нее Гиббс, она поводит плечами, - Мы с агентом Прайдом только что из аутопсии…  
\- Братец мой! – встревает Кассиус, - прекрати строить своих агентов, они у тебя – такие славные! Небось еще и рукоприкладством занимаешься, между делом… все это я уже слышал когда-то, с мексиканским акцентом…   
\- Френкс всегда в итоге оказывался прав, - не возражая, напоминает Гиббс. – Информация о том, что у вас есть свидетель, видевший жертву последним, поступила несколько часов назад…  
\- Возможно, я могу с этим помочь… сэр? – Броуди почти решительно напоминает о себе, все внимание переключается на нее, а Кассиус озвучивает, - да, агент Броуди… Видишь, Гиббс, как о нас печется наш дорогой директор! Он решил, что нам просто необходимо усилить наш штат, а агент Броуди даже вызвалась добровольцем на эту миссию… - глядя на нее в упор, Гиббс молчит…  
\- Салли Хаммонд, эскорт-служба «Мечты и желания», - приняв это за согласие, продолжает Броуди, - ее машина была зафиксирована дорожными камерами на выезде из города, - она демонстрирует видео с камер на плазме. - Я взяла на себя смелость и сделала запрос в полицию на ее задержание. Она сейчас в допросной.   
\- Ну, надо же! – вполне искренне изумляется Прайд, - Гиббс, какие предприимчивые пошли агенты – все время что-нибудь предпринимают…  
\- Не забыл еще – как доставать нужные сведения?   
\- Издеваешься… - Гиббс следом Кассиусом покидает общий зал и только после их ухода Тони с наслаждением позволяет себе открыть рот.  
\- Ничего себе! Мавры за работой! Трудно поверить, что они когда-то были похожи на МакСтажера, - МакГи собрался было, по-обыкновению, возмутиться, но – передумал.   
\- Мамонты, Тони, - исправляет мужа-американца Зива, - пожалуй, ты это собирался сказать. - Эбби и МакГи, привычные к подобной перепалке, тактично помалкивают, Кристофер, устроившись за своим столом, разбирает россыпь кубиков Лего, Броуди же не выдерживает и встревает.  
\- Если вы закончили с взаимным флиртом, может, приступим к делу?   
\- Эбби, давай я провожу тебя в лабораторию, агент Прайд показал мне, где она, когда мы были в аутопсии. – Зива, словно не замечая выпадов с ее стороны, продолжает, - улики с места преступления…  
\- МакГи, пошли! – тормошит его верная подруга, - ты мне понадобишься внизу, лаборатория ведь – внизу, Зива?  
Проводив их взглядом, ЛаСалль поворачивается к Броуди, - мне знакомо ваше лицо, вы не были на прошлогоднем фестивале джаза?  
\- Не люблю джаз, - качает головой она, не отрывая глаз от монитора, - что-то в нем есть… непонятное…  
\- Агент на борту «Мултри»… - неожиданно выдает Кристофер, - в 2010-ом, взрыв самодельной бомбы…  
\- Я предпочла бы не говорить об этом, - резко прерывает его она, вызвав недоумение на лицах обоих. ДиНоззо, пристроившись рядом с Лукасом, вполголоса замечает, - Странно – тебе не кажется?  
\- Кажется… - соглашается тот, - но, это ведь не первоочередная наша задача…  
  
  
  
 _Вашингтон, май, 2014_  
  
\- Мистера Ханлона – не существует, - Сандавал падает на сиденье рядом с водителем, - вернее, он был когда-то, но уже несколько лет компанией управляет совет директоров. А имя просто используется в качестве вывески на всех избирательных компаниях.  
\- А сын – есть? – Бэйли выруливает на дорогу, ведущую к шоссе, - Агент Фарннел звонил – ГосДеп отчего-то решил, что должен вмешаться в процесс.   
\- И с чего бы им интересоваться гибелью конгрессмена, - замечает Сандавал, - когда у них сейчас дел по горло… Да, насчет сына Ханлона – он есть, и сейчас как раз в Новом Орлеане, по делам.  
\- Интересно… - свернув на перекрестке в сторону здания штаб-квартиры Бюро, Бэйли замечает, - в архивах NCIS я нашел нечто любопытное, в 2010-м на борту авианосца «Мултри» произошел взрыв, конгрессмен МакЛейн отчего-то лично интересовался ходом расследования и, особенно, судьбой агента на борту Мередит Броуди.   
\- И ты хочешь взглянуть, нет ли этого дела в архивах Бюро, - продолжает его мысль Сандавал, проходя КПП и спускаясь вместе с ним на лифте в подземные этажи.  
\- Во всяком случае, здесь дело рассмотрено с совершенно иной точки зрения, - разумно напоминает «агент Стреттон», - и вряд ли кто-нибудь изменил его содержимое, из-за дружеского расположения или уважения к наставнику…  
\- Ты думаешь, что агент Прайд или даже… - Донна не заканчивает, вопросительно глядя на Бэйли.  
\- Скажи мне, Сандавал, - тот смотрит мимо, следя за сменой этажей на табло, - неужели ты не сделал бы все, что от тебя зависит, если бы, допустим, агент Фарннел был под угрозой обвинений…  
\- Не нужно таких допущений – это просто невозможно, - откликается тот, - как невероятно и твое предположение.  
\- Если веришь – и не то сделаешь… - Сандавал лишь неопределенно усмехается, никак более не комментируя его слова.   
  
  
\- Директор, - агент Фарннел делает вид, что приподнимается из-за стола Гиббса, где благополучно расположился три дня назад, - новости из Нового Орлеана?  
\- Пока ничего обнадеживающего, - тот присаживается на пустующий стол ДиНоззо, - им удалось найти и допросить девушку, которая видела и беседовала с конгрессменом последней. Ее нацелили на него – двумя телефонными звонками, с предоплаченных номеров. МакГи сейчас пытается их отследить.   
\- Скорее всего – не выйдет, - качает головой Фарннел, - разве что триангулирует место звонка…- на удивленно-поднятые брови Вэнса тот разводит руками, - понахватался у наших технарей…   
\- А что с архивами? Агент Бэйли копался в наших делах несколько суток…  
\- По-моему, он Сандавала в Бюро потащил, с тем намереньем, - не слишком озабоченно отзывается тот, - похоже, раскопки оказались удачными, - имея ввиду выходящих из лифта агентов.  
\- Ну?   
\- 2010-й год, - Бэйли проходит к столу, загружая компьютер, - авианосец «Мултри» принимает почетных гостей…Среди них и наш конгрессмен. Парад на борту, обед на верхней палубе, показательные полеты – все, как положено. – На плазме в центре отдела он демонстрирует видеозапись, копию одного из новостных репортажей. Взрыв на заднем плане в кормовой части авианосца, прямо посреди взлетно-посадочной полосы вызывает гораздо больший интерес, чем само событие. – Да, вот тут и началось самое интересное – рядовой первого класса Макс Фишер подорвал самодельную бомбу, чтобы обратить внимание командования на то, что происходило на борту.   
\- А что происходило на борту? – с подозрением переспрашивает директор, Бэйли кивает в его сторону.  
\- Рад, что вы спросили, директор, отчеты агента на борту Броуди за первый год пестрят сообщениями о неуставных отношениях между офицерским составом и рядовыми, потом – несколько рапортов о переводе и … все стихло.   
\- Как-то это все неубедительно, - Вэнс недоверчиво качает головой, - почему этой информацией не занимались наши ведомства?  
\- Может, потому что в ваших делах, директор, - едко замечает Фарннел, - этой информации просто нет. Я видел эти досье – в наших архивах, что вы пообещали, агент Стреттон, душу – в залог документов?  
\- Эта такая малость, сэр, - усмехается тот, - я продолжу?  
\- А вы еще не закончили?  
\- Я только начал, сэр…  
  
  
\- Агент Фарннел… - директор медлит, - Тобиас… - тот фыркает…  
\- Вот только не надо, Леон… не надо говорить со мной этим тоном… Я прекрасно знаю – что именно вы сейчас собираетесь произнести.  
\- Да? И что же?  
\- Речь, полную пафоса и призывов к моим лучшим качествам – патриотизму и чувству долга. Не волнуйтесь – ваш «маленький грязный секрет», далеко не первый, смею заметить, и уж точно – не последний, надежно спрятан в архивах штаб-квартиры… А Бэйли… он ведь предан морскому ведомству едва ли не больше самого Джетро… так что – вам волноваться не о чем…  
\- Похвально… - бурчит Леон, обходя стол и снова включая запись, - однако, я хотел поговорить о том, что агент Броуди не далее, как три дня назад вызвалась добровольцем на командировку в Новый Орлеан для усиления полевого штаба NCIS.   
\- То есть, - для себя «переводит» Фарннел, - два человека, связанные делом о взрыве, четыре года спустя, один за другим появляются в Новом Орлеане. Что мы знает об агенте Броуди?  
\- Ничего необычного, - директор передает ему папку с личным делом, - морпех, военно-юридическая служба и, наконец, морская полиция. Мы не можем инициировать расследование, не привлекая внимания…  
\- Я понял, Леон, Сандавал чудесно этим займется…  
  
  
  
 _Новый Орлеан, май, 2014_  
  
\- Ишь ты, совсем не изменилась… - Прайд вышел из тени раскидистого эвкалипта, - как вы теперь… живете, Пола…  
\- Как всегда - хорошо, капитан, - что-то напоминающее улыбку появляется в ее глазах, - и вы тоже – не меняетесь…  
\- А куда это, к черту, ты запропастилась тогда – я всю резервацию облазил, правда, не удостоился доверия – заговор молчания.  
\- Просто шайенам нечего было вам сообщить, - все с тем же непроницаемым выражением отвечает она. – Капитан, я здесь… - она протянула Кингу документы и он неохотно взглянул.  
\- Ничего себе! Гиббс, это на твоем хвосте? – тот, наблюдая молча, подошел ближе, пристраиваясь сбоку.  
\- Антиамериканская деятельность… Генерал МакАртур воскрес? – и, вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо собеседницы, - ваше звание, мэм…  
\- Генеральный инспектор комиссии Конгресса и я здесь в статусе наблюдателя.  
\- Понятно, - лаконично отзывается Гиббс.  
\- Совсем непонятно! – Прайд кипит негодованием, - Все наблюдают, заслушивают, контролируют… Работать никто не рвется, только мешают!   
\- Сэр… - он замолчал и, адресуясь Гиббсу, подтвердил, - Она – толковый сотрудник, лучшего заместителя у меня не было.  
\- И за кем вы собираетесь наблюдать, инспектор?  
\- Фигурант по вашему делу, - четко, как в прежние времена, докладывает Джолин Блэлок, - конгрессмен и следователь морского министерства. Не исключен враждебный след, взаимопроникновение…  
Оба переглянулись, - ого, какой ветер дует!  
\- Ветер перемен, Кинг…  
\- Восточный?  
\- Ближневосточный, - соглашается Гиббс, Прайд, подавив раздражение, обращается к ней.  
\- Наблюдатель Джолин Блэлок, выбирайте НП.  
\- Рядом с вами, сэр! – он пересекся с ней взглядом.  
\- Дежа вю… Представлять вас, - кивок в сторону Гиббса, - думаю, не имеет смысла…  
\- Я знаю агента Гиббса. Министр Портер… - Гиббс прервал ее объяснения.  
\- Можете не продолжать… Кинг, я на твоем месте – оставил бы личный состав в неведении.  
\- Конечно! для всех инспектор Блэлок – мой новый личный зам… будем работать в усиленной команде, как и хотел директор Вэнс.   
Следуя взглядом за уже просматривающей на экране планшета накопленный материал новой сотрудницей, Гиббс осведомился, - Пола – позывной? – Прайд кивнул нехотя, а их новый член команды отозвалась.  
\- Тайпол – мое индейское имя, агент Гиббс, поэтому я очень хорошо слышу.  
\- Незаменимое качество – для тайного агента… Тайпол – обычно… у шайенов…  
\- Я из племени хайде, - Прайд толкнул друга в плечо и тот примирительно согласился, - Хайде – теперь понятно…канадские индейцы – родня касаткам.  
Вам, инспектор, в Морской полиции сам Бог велел работать…  
  
  
\- Ничего себе! Ты что – коммунист?!   
\- Вот видишь, ваша хваленая толерантность простирается до определенных пределов, - ЛаСалль, не обращая внимание на запыхтевшего ДиНоззо, уверенно продолжает, - и за ее границы вы немедленно отправляете все, что вам не по вкусу. Ты – идеальный буржуа…  
\- Он даже не средний класс, обыватели в массе своей аполитичны, - замечает Зива. – Это основополагающий фактор современной политики.  
\- Читала Капитал! – изумленно отмечает Кристофер, на что Зива пожимает плечами.  
\- Исторический материализм входит даже в школьную программу.  
\- Ниша Зива знает все! – с экрана монитора подтверждает Эбби, тут же оправдываясь, - Правила № 3 и № 4, я помню, Гиббс!   
Тот взглянул внимательно, а Лукас, перехватив безмолвное послание своего начальника, согласился, - Ну, ясно – спецагенты спецслужб, какие уж тут разговоры…  
  
  
\- У тети Герти большой дом! - Эбби держит Гиббса за руку, высунувшись из окна машины, Тони, изображая таксиста, со скучающим выражением лица, оглядывается вокруг.  
\- Я понял, Эббс, поезжайте, завтра решим окончательно… ДиНоззо, не спорь с автоматом!  
\- Я его отключил, босс, - отзывается он, - я помню дорогу…  
\- Я покажу! – Эбби вылезла обратно, энергично махая остающимся под укоризненное молчание МакГи и короткий кивок Зивы…   
\- Отправил… - Прайд наблюдал за сутолокой с легкой иронией, - мадам Маргарите восемьдесят шесть лет, у нее, действительно, сохранился старый деревянный особняк Престонов и, думаю, он выдержит нашествие и большего числа гостей…  
\- Завидуешь…  
\- Наверное… - Гиббс улыбался, - ну что, шагом марш…  
\- Сейчас, я догоню…  
\- Шеф, я поехал? – мотоцикл урчит, гася обороты.  
Прайд согласился, - Осторожнее на поворотах, - он окинул взглядом свое подкрепление и начал с Броуди. – Буквально в двух кварталах отсюда неплохой отель… хозяина я знаю.  
\- Я провожу агента Броуди, я сама остановилась там… - вмешалась Джолин Блэлок и, пересекшись с ней долгим взглядом, Прайд кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, значит – до завтра, - демонстративно дождавшись, пока они выйдут, уточнил, - Я здесь с утра пораньше… завтрак – у соседа… кофейня Монтегю… - он показал в сторону шумящего разноголосья улицы. – Вопросы?  
\- Нет, сэр, - лаконично подтверждает его зам.  
\- А машину здесь можно достать? – вмешивается Броуди и на явное недоумение собеседников поясняет, - я всегда беру машину напрокат.  
Гиббс, ожидающий друга, с самым серьезным видом подтвердил, - Есть, конечно, такие места… далековато правда и народ там…  
\- А на чем вы передвигаетесь по городу, старшие агенты? Ведь не сидите же вы тут безвылазно…  
Кассиус Прайд, выйдя на улицу, сделал широкий жест рукой – возле него сразу затормозило несколько авто. Обращаясь к ближайшему, Прайд кивнул, - Отвези дам, Барни, куда скажут… - проводив взглядом габаритные огни, влившиеся в небогатый поток машин, он развернулся к Гиббсу. – Вот теперь – идем…  
  
  
\- Значит, я – обыватель… - Тони обходит комнату, в распоряжении гостей выделили верхний этаж и Эбби с МакГи громко спорили, выбирая себе апартаменты. – Как-то несолидно звучит, для правительственного агента и обидно…  
\- Почему… - Зива повернулась от окна, - обыватель может быть и врачом, и бизнесменом, и политиком… Хотя врачом редко – профессия предполагает активную жизненную позицию.  
\- Ничего себе! Это у меня – неактивная жизненная позиция!   
Зива усмехнулась, - ну да – идеалами мы ужинаем, принципами укрываемся… - он неожиданно мягко опроверг, - Ты не права, Зива Давид… - и встал рядом, угадывая по лицу, что она тоже помнит… Демонстративно отключив оба мобильных, Тони продолжает, - Свобода слова в Конституции вовсе не означает наличие таковой в обыденной жизни…  
\- Сводя любую политическую риторику к пафосной болтовне. Это все знают, ДиНоззо, представь себе… - Зива, усмехнувшись, подержала свой мобильник, - он либо транслирует только разговоры, либо работает в этом режиме постоянно, - она дождалась, пока экран засветился. – Гиббс сказал – оставаться на связи.  
Тони повертел телефон и, поднеся близко на манер микрофона, согласился, - Тогда, да здравствует Зива Давид!  
  
\- У вас вода есть? – МакГи со стоном просочился в дверь, - иначе, придется лезть на крышу – Эбби собирается в душ.  
\- Здравая мысль, - Зива уже крутила старинные латунные краны, - можешь выдохнуть, Тим, как насчет душа – не знаю, а ванна наполняется исправно.   
\- Чур, я - первая! Какая миленькая комната… у нас с Тимом – по-соседству, смежные, - Эбби оглянулась, - поищу полотенца…  
\- Хозяйка дала нам полчаса, - Тони взглянул на часы, - МакНытик, вперед – умойся и вниз.  
Зива, улыбаясь, поддержала, - я с тобой, в ванне моются основательно…  
  
\- Нет, не понимаю! У босса здесь старый друг, у Тони – Зива, а что здесь делаем мы?  
\- Не гунди, Тимоти, ты посмотришь город и вообще… - Эбби сделала неопределенный жест рукой, охватывая всю картину в целом, - смотри, какой сад, какая ночь! –кружась среди деревьев. - Ой! – она запрыгала, хватаясь за ногу.  
\- Вот-вот, - назидательным тоном произнес МакГи, наощупь находя подругу в темноте южной ночи, - укололась, запнулась, что?  
\- Да ну тебя, МакГи, видишь, какая здесь трава…  
\- По пояс, - согласился он, - в ней, наверное, и змеи водятся…  
\- Пойдем, - потянув его за руку в сторону дома, отозвалась Эбби, - подышим на балконе.  
  
  
\- И что у нас в сухом остатке, Гиббс? – Прайд, накормив меланхоличного кота, благодушного ньюфаундленда и чрезвычайно разговорчивого попугая, водружает на плиту большую сковородку.  
\- Тебе не обязательно готовить, - вместо ответа замечает тот, на что Кинг усмехается, - Прочищает мозги… Значит, Салли предложили 300 баксов только лишь за то, чтобы она на какое-то время задержала Мака, и все это – по предоплаченным телефонам, которые нельзя отследить.   
\- Вопрос – куда не должен был попасть конгрессмен или попасть, но с опозданием, - продолжает Гиббс, доставая из холодильника пиво. – Его программа поездки, тебе переслали ее из его офиса в Вашингтоне?  
\- Да, догнали и долго уговаривали забрать! – смеется Прайд, - Кристофер пытался найти что-то подробнее той, что выложена на официальном сайте, но безрезультатно.  
\- Где-где?  
\- Ты по-прежнему предпочитаешь папки с веревочками, Гиббс, - веселится Прайд, - и как тебя твоя молодежь терпит…  
\- Молча… А для особо одаренных есть правило № 29… - отзывается Гиббс, - и мы по-прежнему не знаем, что потерял Мак на тех твоих болотах…  
\- Болота Баратарии… Места с богатейшей историей, между прочим, у нас по ним экскурсии водят… - Прайд мечтательно вздохнул, поглядывая на друга, - во времена гражданской войны именно по ним переправлялись оружие и продукты, а также – некоторые иные предметы контрабанды на осажденный Юг. Бутлегеры наладили здесь свою сеть схронов, некоторые и до сих пор ищут любители острых ощущений…  
\- А до твоего приезда сюда, - перебивает его Гиббс, - здесь гнездилась наркомафия… Я помню, Кинг… Что ты можешь сказать о последнем времени – кто и что скрывается на болотах сейчас?   
\- Да кто угодно! Это весьма уединенные и глухие места, пройти по ним без проводника – немыслимо, а…  
\- Стоп, проводник?  
\- Тот, кто водит экскурсии по болотам, - поясняет Прайд, - без него даже я сунусь туда с осторожностью. Старина Морис Обри может просветить нас, он – самый известный из проводников по болотам Баратарии.  
\- Так чего же мы ждем?!  
  
  
\- Вы всегда дежурите под окнами той, которую вызвались проводить? – Мередит Броуди, выйдя на балкон своего номера, обнаружила прямо под ним Лукаса и его мотоцикл.   
\- Просто выбираю маршрут, - пожимает плечами тот, - вся ночь впереди…  
\- Так вы – сова, агент ЛаСалль? – облокотившись на перила, Броуди улыбается почти искренне.  
\- Скорее – зомби, - смеется в ответ Кристофер, - появилась парочка идей, которые лучше проверить сейчас…  
\- Компания нужна?  
\- Не поймите неправильно, агент Броуди, но… - Крис качает головой, она кивает, - Конечно – агентура и все такое. Я бы тоже не взяла новичка на подобную экскурсию. Удачной охоты, агент ЛаСалль… - салютовав на прощание, он заводит мотоцикл, отъезжая.   
Задернув занавески, Броуди открывает ноутбук, загружая сайт электронной почты: « _Не думаю, что корректирующих действий будет достаточно. Здесь агент Гиббс со своими людьми. Бюро также прислало своих агентов. Жду инструкций для дальнейших действий_ ». Отослав письмо, она в задумчивости рассматривает собственное отражение в темном экране – четыре года назад… все изменил тот взрыв.  
  
 _Авианосец – это отдельная вселенная, агент на борту – враг № 1 для всех на нем. Броуди поняла это почти сразу, но все не верилось в то, что капитан и старпом принимают в штыки любое предложение, исходящее от нее. Это вошло в привычку и перестало беспокоить ее – первая ошибка.  
Рядовой первого класса Макс Фишер пришел к ней за помощью и поддержкой – его методично избивали, склоняя к полному повиновению, рядовые и сержанты палубы, к которой он оказался приписан. Ей удалось добиться перевода, но все стало гораздо хуже.   
С конгрессменом МакЛейном она была знакома очень давно, он хорошо знал ее родителей и немного присматривал за ней в столице. Обещать рядовому устроить встречу с конгрессменом было второй ошибкой.   
Третью ошибку она совершила, когда не смогла застрелить его, обмотанного СВУ, до взрыва._   
  
Броуди заставляет себя встряхнуться – сейчас не время и не место, чтобы вспоминать. Она приехала сюда, чтобы не дать ненужной информации всплыть из-за так не вовремя погибшего конгрессмена.   
  
  
Мотоцикл натужно тарахтит, поднимаясь в гору, надо бы сменить глушитель, да руки не доходят. Вообще-то, сегодня Кристофер не собирался уезжать из города, но Огги – младший помощник швейцара в той самой гостинице, в холле которой убитого конгрессмена обрабатывала Салли, настоял на встрече. Информатор из него никакой, слишком трясется за свою шкуру, слишком мало узнает, но не в этот раз. Он позвонил как раз во время допроса Салли и проблеял в трубку, что может кое-что рассказать по громкому делу.   
Покосившийся домик на окраине леса служил прекрасной явочной квартирой, Огги уже нетерпеливо топтался поблизости.  
\- Шериф ЛаСалль!   
\- Огги, я же просил не называть меня так, - останавливая мотоцикл под деревьями, Кристофер проходит внутрь. – Что звал-то?  
\- Вам интересно было бы узнать, кого ждал тот дедок, которого на болотах убили?  
\- А с чего ты взял, что – на болотах? – оседлав хлипкий стул, Лукас разглядывает явно нервничающего парня, - Огги, ты мне не нравишься сегодня, тебя кто-то подбил на этот разговор?  
\- Нет, я сам… вы же мне обещали, если информация будет стоящей – вы почистите мое досье.  
\- Смотря – что расскажешь…  
  
\- Кинг? – не замедляя байк на поворотах, ЛаСалль вызывает Прайда, но на том конце автоответчик, - черт! Ладно, у меня появилась информация по делу конгрессмена. В холле, где его задержала Салли, перед этим у него состоялся неприятный разговор. Думаю, на камерах вполне можно найти – с кем и во-сколько. Еду на базу, если что… - едва не столкнувшись со встречным микроавтобусом, Лукас, чертыхаясь, съезжает на обочину. Минивэн, вместо того, чтобы благополучно ехать по своим делам, неожиданно разворачивается, намереваясь закончить начатое. Дрифту Лукас учился у лучших, хотя на двух колесах это делать труднее, зато мотоцикл пройдет там, где автомобиль, тем более – минивэн, благополучно застрянет.   
Миновав опасный участок узкой дороги, ЛаСалль возвращается на незагруженные городские улицы, снижая скорость перед зданием базы – кто-то очень не хочет допустить его к своим страшным тайнам…  
  
  
\- Морис, ты пьян! – Прайд смеется, однако тот настаивает на своем…  
\- Ты зря ерничаешь, Кинг, мы с МакЛейном начинали вместе на одном из авианосцев в заливе, к кому еще он мог придти с такой просьбой…  
\- А что именно конгрессмен просил вас организовать, мистер Обри? – Гиббс внимательно наблюдает за немолодым уже экскурсоводом по болотам. Тот неторопливо набивает трубку.  
\- Позвонил еще дня три назад, когда приехал сюда. Говорит, встретимся – былое вспомним… Ну, пришел – а выяснилось, что не меня повидать, а место укромное для своих денежных мешков искал. Морис, говорит он мне, - пересказывает Гиббсу свой разговор с конгрессменом он, - а ты нас не поводишь по самым нехоженым маршрутам? Ну, мне-то без разницы – кого и куда, лишь бы платили по часам.   
\- Так куда и кого ты возил, Морис? – не выдерживает этой неспешности Прайд.  
\- Так – конгрессмена и друга его – очень нервного, все оглядывался кругом, даже наверх смотрел… будто с неба на него что-то свалиться может…  
\- Описать сможешь?  
\- Ну… - с сомнением задумывается тот, - может и смогу… Молодой он был, в сыновья Маку годился… А детей у него точно нет, я знаю. Может, племянник, конечно, или еще какой родственник…  
\- А почему – родственник?  
\- Как-то уж больно фамильярничал он с Маком, - отвечает Гиббсу тот, - даже я себе бы такое не позволил, а мы, вроде как, служили вместе.   
\- О чем говорили, пока ты их вез, Морис, не помнишь?  
\- Да ни о чем, - пожимает он плечами, - не о делах-то точно. Мак отказывался от чего-то, что парень ему предлагал. Говорит, заработок хороший, но уж больно много риску. А больше я и не понял ничего…  
\- Перешли на другой язык, - предполагает Гиббс, Прайд кивает, снова поворачиваясь к Морису.  
\- А куда ты их возил-то?  
\- Есть у меня один маршрут, по нему туристы не очень любят ходить, - Морис хитро улыбается, - по местам массовых утоплений и в старый особняк в самом центре болот.  
\- Они оба благополучно вернулись назад? – вопрос Прайда вызывает у Обри негодование.  
\- Ты что хочешь мне приписать, Кинг, убийство бывшего сослуживца?! Совесть-то имей!  
\- Спокойно, мистер Обри, - негромкий голос Гиббса привлекает внимание, - агент Прайд ни в чем вас не обвиняет, но ваш рассказ наталкивает на мысль… вам не показалось, что целью этой экскурсии был поиск укромного места для будущей встречи?  
\- Даже если и так, - все еще недовольным тоном отзывается Обри, - без меня они бы туда не вернулись.  
\- Сможете проводить туда нас, Морис?  
\- Не сейчас, днем, - соглашается тот. – Спросите Кинга – я всегда рад помочь.   
  
\- Думаешь, этот «молодой да ранний» убил Мака? – Прайд уступает место за рулем Гиббсу, устраиваясь на сиденье рядом, и проверяет сообщения. – Лука звонил… У него какие-то новости…  
\- Заедем на базу? – уточняет Гиббс, Прайд улыбается, - ты ведь вполне справишься там без меня. И домой потом дорогу найдешь, да?  
\- Дверь не запирается, я помню, - с улыбкой в ответ кивает Гиббс.  
  
  
\- Пола… Произнеси что-нибудь – я чувствую тебя… - бархатная темнота ночи глушит звуки.  
\- Иллюзии остаются, капитан, даже если вы уверены, что давно избавились от них…  
\- Красиво… Надо будет записать… - Прайд подходит ближе, ориентируясь на звук ее голоса. – Ты очень художественно оформляешь – всем известные истины.  
\- Наверное, не всем, раз есть потребность – записывать…  
\- Ну слава Богу! Узнаю своего лучшего сотрудника! – Прайд все еще стоял, всматриваясь в лицо давней и, пожалуй, единственной подруги. – Поехали, будешь жить у меня наверху, - и, раздражаясь от выражения терпеливого ожидания на ее лице, - мне плевать на всех соглядатаев в высоких кабинетах! – и уже миролюбиво заканчивая, - тем более, непрофессионально отставлять без пригляда важного контролера из столицы.  
\- Время на сборы, сэр?   
С возвратившимся благодушием Прайд подтвердил, - Насколько я помню – все твое имущество, обычно, на тебе. Так что – выдвигаемся немедленно.

 

_Вашингтон, май,2014_  
  
***  
\- Бэй…- обняв мужа за шею, Кристина заглядывает в светящийся экран ноутбука, - как у нас дела?  
\- У нас… - перехватив ее руки, он притягивает ее к себе на колени, - все просто замечательно! А вот про конгрессмена этого не скажешь. Он не был тем агентом NCIS, которым его считали да и после его прихода в Конгресс лучше ситуация не стала.   
\- Этой информации нет даже в Бюро, - проницательно замечает Кристина, - ты воспользовался старыми связями?  
\- Архивами, если быть точным, - соглашается он, пристально на жену глядя, - у меня остались некоторые документы с прошлой работы…  
\- Это опасно, Бэй…   
\- Не больше, чем было тогда. И это – просто информация, даже к делу ее не пришьешь. Судя по всему, деньги на все компании конгрессмена поступали от «импорта и экспорта».   
\- А кто такой мистер Ханлон? – Кристина указывает на один из документов, где практически каждая строчка пестрит этой фамилией.  
\- Это целая история! – улыбается Бэйли, - мистер Ханлон – главный спонсор нашего конгрессмена, еще со времен его первых выборов. И до последнего года он исправно исполнял свою роль, а теперь внезапно исчез с радаров и вот уже больше десяти месяцев его замещает его сын – Генри. В свете того, что здесь написано, - Бэйли задумчиво кивает на экран, - Ханлона-старшего держат в заложниках либо…  
\- Уже не держат… - заканчивает Кристина, тут же предлагая, - я поговорю с Шоном, у него есть допуск к хранилищу документов адмирала, как у ведущего юриста…   
\- Пока не стоит… но, придержим это на всякий случай…  
\- Получается, что этот молодой человек убил конгрессмена?   
\- Не знаю, Крис, по общей базе он сейчас как раз в Новом Орлеане и у него, в принципе, есть возможность и, судя по всему, мотив…  
\- Остается только алиби, - заканчивает за него жена-юрист. – Или кто-то, кто ему это алиби предоставит.  
  
  
\- Мистер Палмер, поверните, пожалуйста, монитор чуть под другим углом, а то я плохо вижу мисс Лоретту, - доктор Маллард игриво подмигивает Джимми.  
\- Даки, а вы проказник! – широко улыбается на весь монитор некрасивая негритянка, - жаль, что не вы приехали с агентом Гиббсом, уж мы бы с вами…  
\- Несомненно, мисс Лоретта, несомненно, - он рассматривает на дублирующем мониторе результаты аутопсии, которые переслала ему доктор Уэйд. – Здесь у нас следы от ножа на позвоночнике…  
\- Да, и мне не совсем нравится то, что я вижу, - кивает Лоретта, - кажется, что ножей было два – одним перерезали горло, а другим нанесли раны на теле жертвы.  
\- Согласен, доктор Уэйд, - Даки изучает отчет, - причем, второй нож больше напоминает кинжал или нож для колки льда… Острый и узкий, а первый – мощный, с широким лезвием, волнистым с одной стороны.   
\- Под ногтями найдены кусочки эпителия, ваша мисс Эбби уже работает с ним, - Лоретта улыбается, - и постоянно ворчит, что не захватила с собой майора Макса – это ее помощник?  
\- О да! – доктор Маллард перехватывает быстрый смеющийся взгляд Палмера, подмигивая, - самый главный помощник, мисс Лоретта. Ну, давайте продолжим…  
  
  
\- Шеф, насколько глубоко я могу погрузиться… - Сандавал притворяет дверь заваленного бумагами крохотного кабинета Фарннела в Бюро.  
\- В изучение биографии агента Броуди? Насколько необходимо, а что?  
\- Тогда – мне нужен другой уровень допуск к секретным файлам, шеф…  
\- Понятно… - развернув стул к компьютеру, Фарннел ворчит, - что там у тебя, давай сюда… - открыв флешку, вводит свой пароль, просматривая файлы. – Да, веселая у Броуди жизнь…   
\- Я встретился с бывшим капитаном авианосца – после всех этих событий, - Донна кивает на экран, - естественно, командование приняло «соответствующий меры», у капитана как раз выходил срок службы, поэтому его отправили в отставку, без лишнего шума. Команду расформировали и раскидали по разным флотам. А вот агента Броуди прикрыл именно конгрессмен МакЛейн, тогда еще имевший огромное влияние на министра ВМФ и ее перевели в Чикагский офис, а негласно, она начала работать в штате конгрессмена.  
\- В качестве кого? – Сандавал лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- Вероятно – палочки-выручалочки на случай, аналогичный нынешнему…  
\- Считаешь, поэтому она отправилась в Новый Орлеан – подчищать концы…  
\- Это логично и объяснило бы ее рвение…   
\- И молчание Гиббса…

 

_Новый Орлеан, май,2014_

\- Я прогнал поиск с распознаванием лиц, - Кристофер поднимается навстречу Прайду, - и нашел мотель, где скрывается Генри Ханлон.  
\- И тебе – доброе утро, Лука, ты хоть спал?  
\- Немного, Кинг, - скорее, чтобы успокоить босса, отмахивается тот. Гиббс внимательно присматривается к нему, - почему – скрывается?  
\- Он явно кого-то боится, сэр, - отвечает ему тот. ДиНоззо, появившийся почти вслед за боссом, встревает, - мы же вчера отследили его по встречу с конгрессменом в гостиничном холле, за два дня до убийства. Мистер Обри, кстати, только что опознал в нем того парня, что был с конгрессменом на болотах, Зива дописывает протокол.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гиббс, - ДиНоззо, ЛаСалль, Давид – привезите его сюда.  
\- А мне что делать, сэр? – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спрашивает Броуди. Прайд, переглянувшись с Гиббсом, отвечает, - формируйте документацию, агент Броуди, у доктора Уэйд наверняка уже готов отчет о вскрытии, у мисс Шутто – результаты экспертизы… Кто-то же должен и этим заниматься.  
\- Гиббс! – Эбби появляется на экране плазмы, - здесь тоже есть видеосвязь! Отстань, МакГи! Гиббс, слушай…  
\- Мы сейчас подойдем, Эбби, - перебивает ее он, кивая Прайду.  
\- Мне кажется, - инспектор Блэлок, словно сконцентрировавшись из воздуха за спиной агента Прайда, напоминает о себе, - нам стоит придерживаться какой-то одной версии событий. Агент Гиббс…  
\- Думаю, инспектор Блэлок права, как всегда, - тщательно скрываемая им усмешка не ускользает от нее, - в деле не должно быть никаких разночтений, двойных формулировок и сомнительных фактов, не правда ли, агент Броуди?  
\- А я здесь при чем? – не по форме отзывается она, Гиббс смотрит… долго… пристально…  
\- Ведь инспектор Комиссии Блэлок прибыла сюда именно с этой целью, - он поворачивается к ней, - так ведь, Джолин?   
\- Тот, кто берет на себя право принимать решения и диктовать условия, должен руководствоваться определенными принципами, - бровью не поведя в сторону Гиббса, она также невозмутимо продолжает, - к сожалению, такое явление – как честный политик, встречается … никогда… А за всем остальным приходится приглядывать… 

\- Она – дура! Дура! И не дергай меня, МакГи! Это совсем не редкость, у нас в приходе был такой священник – епископ, и никто не делал из этого государственной тайны! – Эбби выбрала традиционно самый неподходящий момент и лояльного МакГи объектом неодобрения официоза Госдепартамента – на телеэкране шла очередная встреча с журналистами Джен Псаки.   
\- Правило № 36, МакГи… Эббс, мы – на работе, - Гиббс смотрит внимательно и Тони, сориентировавшись быстрее других, поддерживает Эбби, - Мне тоже не нравится ее одежда и прическа – никакого стиля.   
Зива отвернулась, Лукас добавил с удовольствием, - Да уж, хуже не придумаешь – бестолковщина.  
А Прайд неожиданно возразил, - Нет, Эбби, дураков, в буквальном смысле, там не держат… Она – совершенно ничтожнейшее существо, даже попугаи повторяют только те слова, что, по известным лишь им причинам, одобряют. И все это – отвратительно!  
Тони заметил восхищение на лице Зивы и, подвинувшись, загородил ее, а Эбби уже повисла на шее Прайда, повторяя, - Я тебя обожаю!  
Джолин Блэлок уже сменила на экране картинку и деловито перебирала бумаги на столе. Броуди, чуть насмешливо маскируясь под внимание, сидела рядом, и Гиббс тихо напомнил другу, - Правило № 40, Кинг… Не подставляйся… 

 

\- Странный парень этот Генри, - ДиНоззо, сидя на заднем сиденье, пытается завести разговор, - у него явно куча денег, отцовская компания, а он живет в захудалом мотеле.   
\- Может, потому что в этом мотеле его стали бы искать в последнюю очередь? – замечает Зива, не поворачиваясь. ЛаСалль, свернув в переулок, чтобы срезать путь, добавляет, - Судя по всему, он пытался в чем-то убедить конгрессмена, но – не вышло…  
\- И поэтому он МакЛейну горло перерезал, - Тони почти равнодушно разглядывает мелькающий за окном город, - что-то здесь не сходится…  
\- Вот и спросишь у него сам, Тони.  
Мотель почти на окраине больше походит на бомжатник, о чем не преминул заметить ДиНоззо, менеджер открыл им номер.  
\- Он мертв, - озвучивает очевидное Тони, первым входя внутрь, - и довольно давно.   
\- На первый взгляд, - Зива быстро осматривается, вслед за мужем доставая перчатки, - напоминает суицид.   
\- А спорим – мы найдем записку с признанием вины, - заглядывая в шкаф, продолжает рассуждать вслух ДиНоззо, - и тогда сможем с чистой совестью вернуться домой.  
\- Уже соскучился по Вашингтону, Тони, - Зива улыбается, проверяя прикроватную тумбочку.  
ЛаСалль, вернувшись внутрь, сообщает, - доктор Уэйд в пути.  
\- Хорошо, - Зива разбирает документы погибшего, - здесь паспорт с его фотографией, но с другими данными.   
\- Наш Генри планировал валить из страны, - рассматривая паспорт, произносит ДиНоззо, - и, кажется, в сторону Ближнего Востока.  
\- Лукас, где твой самоубийца? – Лоретта появляется на пороге номера, с привычным шумом-гамом, и тут же заявляет, - Скорее всего – инсценировка. Рана слишком небольшого калибра, с близкого расстояния, - проверив его ладони на следы пороха, она поджимает губы, - и тут все чисто.   
\- Записка! – ДиНоззо торжественно достает из-под неизменной библии сложенный вдвое листок. – Эбби поработает с ней.  
\- Кстати, - напоминает о себе Лоретта, - у парня свежие царапины на руках, а у конгрессмена под ногтями были следы эпителия, насколько я помню.   
\- Похоже, это все-таки наш убийца! – радостно резюмирует Тони.

 

\- Агент Гиббс! – Броуди спускается в лабораторию, где устроили Эбби, - вас и агента Прайда вызывает директор.  
\- Джолин? – Гиббс выжидающе смотрит, та кивает, - Я здесь закончу, Гиббс.   
\- Директор… - поднявшись в общий зал, оба останавливаются перед плазмой.  
\- Гиббс, Прайд… - Вэнс, кажется, взвешивает каждое слово, - мадам министр удовлетворена результатами расследования, наша команда может возвращаться, агент Прайд и его люди вполне в состоянии закончить самостоятельно.   
\- Серьезно? Нас отзывают?  
\- У агента Прайда, теперь, более чем укомплектованный состав полевого офиса, - все еще официальным тоном отзывается директор, - да и очень придирчивый инспектор. Они доведут это дело самостоятельно, Гиббс.   
\- А – без протокола?   
\- Возвращайся – поговорим. 

\- Похоже, вы уезжаете, - подождав, пока директор даст отбой, Прайд присаживается на свой стол, - не завершив расследования.  
\- Ты слышал то же, что и я, - отвечает Гиббс, - мадам министр удовлетворена…  
\- Чем? Ни ты, ни я, ни Джолин не посылали рапортов и, тем более, отчетов с промежуточными результатами, с которыми у нас не густо. – Гиббс молчит очень выразительно, взгляд Прайда скользит к столу, где устроили Броуди.   
\- Так, давай суммируем то, что у нас есть – Мака убили на болотах, дважды ударив ножом и перерезав горло, а потом просто отправили тело по течению. За пару дней до этого Мак вместе с сыном своего ведущего спонсора осматривал болота на предмет…  
\- Поиска тайников? – предполагает Гиббс, - Тебе они известны лучше кого бы то ни было здесь.   
\- А перед самой смертью этот Ханлон-младший платит проститутке, чтобы она задержала Мака в отеле и потом – уехала из города…   
\- Это значит, что он пытался забрать что-то с болот, а Мак его за этим застал и Генри Ханлон убил конгрессмена…

 

\- Почерк в записке совпадает с естественным почерком Генри Ханлона, - Эбби в скоростном режиме обследует улики, привезенные ЛаСаллем и ДиНоззо, - поэтому, сказать – под воздействием ли он это писал, невозможно. По поводу ДНК – оно совпадает с тем, что найдено под ногтями конгрессмена, так что – да, они явно дрались.  
\- Так мы имеем дело с убийцей? – задает вполне логичный вопрос Лукас, на что Эбби качает головой.  
\- Я просто исследую улики с места преступления, Лука. Интерпретировать их – ваша работа, мальчики.   
\- Слышали, «мальчики»? – чуть подталкивает мужа к выходу Зива, - вперед. 

\- Босс, мы не привезли свидетеля! – громогласно объявляет ДиНоззо, первым появляясь в общем зале.  
\- Я вижу, подробности…  
\- Очень похоже на самоубийство, - вместо Тони отвечает ЛаСалль, усаживаясь за свой стол, - но Лоретту в этой формулировке что-то не устраивает.   
\- Что-нибудь необычное, то, чего быть у него не должно, вы не нашли в номере? – Прайд говорит быстро и не слишком громко, Кристофер медленно качает головой, с пониманием глядя на шефа.  
\- Нет, даже если оно и было…  
\- Его забрали – до вас, - четко формулирует общую мысль Гиббс, - если вообще – было.  
\- Доктор Уэйд определится в скором времени, - Лукас зевает, - простите…  
\- Шел бы ты, братец, наверх, - глазами указывает направление Прайд, - передохнул.   
\- Спасибо, Кинг, я тут посижу, - ухмыляется тот, - нас тут скоро в два раза меньше станет, я прав?  
\- Босс? – Тони всколыхивается словно конь при звуках боевой трубы, - мы возвращаемся?  
\- Соскучился, ДиНоззо?  
\- В свое оправдание замечу, - стараясь не замечать сарказма в голосе Гиббса и смеющихся взглядов остальных, с достоинством произносит он, - что я о деле волнуюсь. Мы его не закончили, а нас – отзывают…  
\- Не доверяете нам, агент ДиНоззо, - Прайд, скрывая улыбку, качает головой, - зря, мы вполне компетентны…  
\- … в вопросах внешней политики, - уже в открытую смеясь, договаривает Лукас.  
Тони, смешавшись и, пожалуй, впервые с ответом не найдясь, скрывается за документами, что привезли с собой с места преступления, - Босс…думаю, все у нас… - произносит он, доставая из-под обложки фальшивого паспорта крошечную карту памяти для телефона. – Ее просто не нашли.

 

 

_Вашингтон, май, 2014_

\- Мы в наших предположениях ошиблись только в знаке, - Гиббс кивает на радушное предложение директора, беря бокал со скотчем, - конгрессмен продолжал делать свою работу, как и мистер Ханлон.   
\- Когда Мак завербовал его? – уточняет Вэнс, смакуя свой бурбон, Гиббс, чуть пожимает плечами в ответ.  
\- Кто знает… точных дат в делах не пишут… давно. Они еще с Майком начинали разрабатывать сеть наркопоставок, которые шли через военные базы на Калифорнийском побережье, в Новом Орлеане и у нас здесь. На Ханлона вышли, видимо, случайно – он был мелким клерком в одном из банков, принадлежащих Семье. Мак уговорил его сотрудничать.  
\- Судя по всему, - подхватывает подошедший с небольшой задержкой Фарннел, - они действовали очень аккуратно, потому что этот ваш Ханлон не только не вызвал подозрений, а с годами существенно продвинулся по должностной лестнице, став, практически, казначеем.   
\- Или кто-то из картеля сотрудничал с ним, - добавляет Гиббс, вспоминая невнятные намеки Майка и его нелогичные командировки в Венесуэлу и Колумбию.   
\- Как бы то ни было, - Фарннел наливает себе виски, - но Ханлон работал на нас достаточно долго и, когда встал вопрос о спонсировании выборной компании конгрессмена, он был единственным претендентом.  
\- А то, что компания, по сути, спонсируется наркокартелем… - Вэнс приподнимает брови, Гиббс лишь усмехается, - ну да… кого в наше время это интересует.  
\- Все развалилось, когда ЦРУ вдруг решило, что это их дело, - сварливо замечает Фарннел, - причем послали самых «молодых да ранних» из набора после 11 сентября. Ханлона убили и конгрессмен решил, что его сын в состоянии заменить его.   
\- А это – не так… Он задергался, поторопился и, в итоге, картель послал убийц.   
\- С ними закончит Прайд и его новая команда, - подводит итог директор, - кстати, что насчет Броуди и Блэлок? – Гиббс медлит, и Леон понимает это по-своему, - думаешь, их обеих прислали, чтобы…  
\- Броуди вызвалась сама, - перебивает его Гиббс, - потому что, кроме официальной должности в Чикагском офисе NCIS, она состояла на зарплате у МакЛейна. И «подчищать» за конгрессменом и его людьми – ее работа. А инспектор Блэлок… Это уже инициатива нашей мадам министра и мотивы ее известны только ей.  
\- Все это замечательно, джентльмены, - Фарннел поднимается, - и, если мы закончили…   
\- Да, - соглашается Вэнс, - не вижу причин для задержки сегодня. – Пожав на прощание руки, Фарннел уходит первым, Гиббс собирается следом.  
\- Нам не дали закончить дело, а Прайду – не позволят копнуть глубже разрешенного уровня. Да он и станет – привязанность к Маку не позволит.   
\- Давай оставим всех черных кошек в темноте, Гиббс, - недовольно ворчит Леон, - они не стоят наших с тобой жизней. Наша часть дела завершена, все остальное – в ведение агента Прайда. - Усмехнувшись, Гиббс кивает, уходя.   
Телефон звонит в тот момент, когда директор уже в дверях, помощница уже давно ушла и Вэнс в некоторой задумчивости смотрит на звонящий телефон. Трубку, в принципе, можно уже и не брать – сработает системный автоответчик, но что-то заставляет его передумать. – Вэнс… Да… Понимаю… Агент Гиббс свяжется с вами в ближайшее время… - положив трубку, он наливает себе еще порцию бурбона – у Гиббса умер отец…


	14. Сезон 11 эпизод 13

  
_Вашингтон, май,2014_

***  
Телефонный звонок теряется в шуме падающей воды, Кристина, с трудом высвободившись из рук Бэйли, приоткрывает прозрачную дверцу, прислушиваясь.  
\- Это – твой или мой? - Стрелок, сунув нос внутрь, отфыркивается от воды, которой в него брызгает Бэйли, Алва лишь приподнимает голову, чтобы убедиться в безопасности источника звука.   
\- Твой! – Бэйли решительно захлопывает дверь, втягивая жену внутрь, - перезвонит твой Александр…  
\- Во-первых, это может быть и сам адмирал, - Кристина уже тянется за полотенцем, - а во-вторых, у Шона есть девушка… помнишь, мы случайно встретили их вдвоем на прошлой неделе, в мемориале Линкольна.  
\- Агент ЦРУ? – Бэйли ухмыляется, выключая воду, - то ли Шарон, то ли Шеннон… И, для протокола – они не были похожи на парочку, скорее – на заговорщиков…  
\- Агент Эббот, - улыбается Кристина, - Памела… А ты знаешь всех агентов-женщин по именам?  
\- Осведомленность не бывает лишней, - подмигивает он, проходя мимо нее на кухню, - а вы, советник, меняете тему…   
\- Просто просчитываю варианты, агент, - она уходит в комнату, возвращаясь оттуда с телефоном, - и – это был твой телефон, Бэй… Агент ДиНоззо…   
Прослушав сообщение, он мельком улыбается, - пробегусь с Алвой и Стрелком, вернусь через полчаса…

 

Новостной ряд ZNN по-прежнему не радует, кофе не спешит закипать, а яичница упрямо подгорает. ДиНоззо чертыхается, едва не заляпав соусом галстук.  
\- Это все происки русского президента, - со скупой улыбкой замечает жена, выходя из душа уже в «полной боевой готовности», - советую применить к ним санкции… это так в вашем стиле…  
\- Зива Давид, - придирчиво рассматривая галстук на предмет пятен, отзывается Тони, - что мне ответят в Моссад, если я намекну им, что ты – федеральный агент, давший присягу этому государству?  
\- Я вас умоляю – то ж просто слова! - очень похоже изображает Зива и он мрачно констатирует, - Смешно…  
\- Враг вашего государства, Тони… - начинает было она, но он быстро сгреб ее, прижимая ладонью рот.  
\- Давай целоваться…   
Зива смотрит со спокойной внимательностью, не торопясь освободиться, - Приятная перспектива, Тони, - и дотянувшись до его уха, шепчет, - Не бойся, я с тобой…  
\- Очень на это рассчитываю…

Благодушный утренний настрой испаряется уже в дороге, пробки почти на каждом перекрестке и фоном постоянная брань, все это мало способствует хорошему настроению. Еще и Зива, торопясь на работу, предупредила, что, скорее всего, исчезнет с радаров на ближайшие сорок восемь часов – дочери адмирала Кэндалла требовалось сопровождение. Тони в очередной раз в раздражении ударил по тормозам – туристический автобус, с трудом вписываясь в поворот, тяжело въезжает на Капитолийский холм. В кофейне – очередь, злясь еще больше, ДиНоззо набирает Бэйли.  
\- Бэйли, когда ты соизволишь поднять трубку, перезвони, похоже – я опаздываю. Гиббс меня прибьет, но тебе это не интересно! – убирая мобильник, Тони ворчит, - правило № 14, спецагент… 

 

\- Агент Давид, я тебя не вижу, но собаки, несомненно в курсе, что ты где-то здесь, - придержав напружинившуюся Алву, Бэйли дождался, пока Зива появится из пышных зарослей молодых деревьев. – Вижу, тема секретная.  
Зива молча стоит рядом, почти отвернув лицо, - Тони думает…  
\- Думает?! – ее глаза оттаяли, - Он полагает, что меня могут обвинить в антиамериканской деятельности, в свете происходящих в мире событий.  
\- Собираешься взорвать Белый Дом? Бесперспективно…Начинать надо с совсем другого…  
\- Я была в посольстве, - не принимает его тона она.  
\- Насколько я знаю ваших полпредов – секреты ГосДепа их не волнуют, а на Ближнем Востоке дело, действительно, дрянь, - соглашается он. - И, безусловно, среди фигурантов у нас – много «хороших» знакомых.  
\- Мне понадобится напарник.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Спасибо…

 

В отделе непривычно тихо и пусто – даже МакГи почему-то нет на месте, не говоря уже о Гиббсе.   
\- ДиНоззо! – такое ощущение, что директор стоит наверху, ожидая именно его, - поднимитесь ко мне.  
Про себя чертыхнувшись и тоскливо оглядевшись в поисках поддержки, и не дождавшись ее, Тони кивает, - уже иду, директор.  
\- Собирайте группу и выезжайте на место преступления, агент Борин уже ждет, - директор двигает в его сторону папку с делом, - пожар на судне USS Ниагара, ваша задача – выяснить причины и последствия. Вы – руководите расследованием.  
\- То есть? – невероятно тупит ДиНоззо, - а где босс?   
\- Агент Гиббс в отпуске, - с бесстрастным лицом информирует директор, - и я не обязан посвящать в это вас, агент ДиНоззо.   
\- В отпуске?! А что случилось?!  
\- Специальный агент ДиНоззо! – официальным тоном произносит директор, - вам ясна поставленная задача?  
\- Так точно! – тоже переходит на официоз тот, едва не щелкая каблуками, - разрешите приступить к выполнению?  
\- Идите, ДиНоззо… - миролюбиво кивает директор и, когда тот уже в дверях, добавляет, - у Гиббса умер отец, прошлой ночью… - совершенно потрясенный, Тони замирает на месте, - поэтому, моя личная просьба, ДиНоззо – дайте ему время… не дергайте звонками по делу, вы в состоянии справиться самостоятельно…  
\- Конечно, сэр…

 

\- Директор… - Леон морщится, - Давай без официоза, Тобиас…  
\- Понятно… - оба провожают взглядом пришибленного новостью ДиНоззо, - только я или с Бюро? – красноречивое молчание Фарннел воспринимает правильно. – Надеюсь, Леон, наша деятельность не дойдет до правила № 17.  
\- Ты говорил с Гиббсом? – раздраженно перебивает тот.  
\- Зива… Ненавижу эту казенщину… и потом…  
\- Это у всех по-разному, при внешнем подобии.  
\- Доктор Маллард, я слышал, уже отправился в Стиллуотер.  
\- Едут Палмер и Эбби, - отзывается директор, - вертолет уже на подлете. У нас – дело… Даки нужен здесь, и потом – после инфаркта…  
\- Ну, через пару дней полетим все… 

 

\- Эбби, ну не плачь, я очень тебя прошу! – МакГи, присев перед рыдающей подругой, сам с трудом сдерживается, мысленно пиная себя за ту программу-перехватчик переговоров, что тестировал всю неделю и установил на компьютере Эбби пару дней назад.  
\- Джексон… он же… был… - фраза теряется в новом потоке слез, так и не закончившись.   
\- Тимоти, завари, пожалуйста, крепкий и горячий чай, как я учил, - спокойная уверенность доктора Малларда действует лучше любых увещеваний МакГи, - чайник должен быть где-то здесь…  
\- В шкафу, за стеклом, - сквозь всхлипы встревает Эбби, - на третьей полке… только аккуратней, там зеркальный микроскоп впереди, не разбей его, МакГи!  
\- Все будет хорошо, Эбби, не переживай! – торопливо отзывается МакГи.  
\- Эббигайл, моя дорогая, все это очень печально… Скорбь – необходима для всех нас… Мистер Гиббс прожил хорошую жизнь и вряд ли хотел, чтобы его смерть принесла так много печали…  
-  _Поплачь о нем, пока он живой,_  - раздается от двери и Бэйли, обойдя застывшего там Палмера, входит внутрь. – Я не знал отца Гиббса так, как вы, но, мне кажется, он не хотел бы, чтобы его уход принес столько…  
\- Ох, Джим, я так боялась – не успеть! – Палмер смотрит на внезапно появившуюся на пороге лаборатории Эбби жену с трогательной верой в Чудо.  
\- Брина…Мне так тебя не хватало!  
\- Еще бы, если пропадать на работе сутками. Доктор Маллард… - она слегка приобняла Даки, прошептав «спасибо», - Может, нужно что-нибудь захватить с собой?  
\- А мы куда-то едем?  
\- Джим! Я обязательно полечу с тобой, будет много хлопот, а ты – будешь занят другими делами… в такое время хорошо, когда вокруг – знакомые лица.   
Брина вздохнула, полагаясь на свой богатый опыт, Палмер, все еще ошарашенный, привычно обратился к Даки за поддержкой.  
\- Твоя мудрая жена говорит о Гиббсе, - поясняет он, - и, думаю, она права…

\- Так, все уже здесь! Чудненько! – Тони появляется в лаборатории из лифта, где провел некоторое время, приходя в себя. Пропялявшись в стенку, соображая, что дальше, Тони в итоге дал себе подзатыльник, запуская лифт.  
\- Собирайтесь! – старательно копируя Гиббса, с порога произносит он, - у нас – дело в порту, пожар на одном из списанных судов…  
\- В каком из доков? – быстро спрашивает Бэйли, Тони, на ходу обернувшись, отвечает, - Южный порт, дальние доки, там большинство списанных, но – все еще на плаву, судов. Часть отправят в музей ВМФ, часть разберут на запчасти…  
\- А некоторые – реконструируют под частные нужды, - про себя договаривает Бэйли, имея ввиду секретный флот SecNav, почти на 90% состоявший из подобного рода судов. После смерти Лэтама эта структура считалась официально расформированной, но – отчитывался он только перед министром ВМФ. 

 

\- ДиНоззо! Долго же вы добирались! А где Гиббс? – агент Борин, с неизменным кофе в руках, встречает их на въезде, - тут столько агентств понабежало, что я не знаю, как вы юрисдикцию разруливать будете.   
Словно в подтверждении ее слов неподалеку у края причала в напряженном молчании толпятся несколько агентов в штатском, приглядевшись, Тони узнает Парсонса и агента Бишоп.  
\- Видишь – слетелись, почуяли, что босса нет, - Тони оглянулся на группу представителей «бдительных и бдящих» инстанций с тоскливым ожиданием неминуемых осложнений.  
\- Ничего, ДиНоззо, займем круговую оборону, - Бэйли с беззаботным видом наблюдает за происходящим, - начнем работать, и они испарятся…  
\- Когда она начнется… МакГи, расстегнись и не дрейфь, подумаешь – пожар на флотском корыте, разберемся… - включив «очень специального агента» ДиНоззо направляется к ним, - Агент Бишоп, мистер Парсонс, что вы потеряли на нашем месте преступления?  
\- И вам – доброе утро, агент ДиНоззо! – вполне дружелюбно улыбается ему Бишоп, а Парсонс, хмуро озираясь кругом, нетерпеливо уточняет, - А где агент Гиббс, мне нужно немедленно переговорить с ним!  
\- Простите, советник, но вам придется довольствоваться мной, - нейтральным тоном отвечает ДиНоззо, - как и вам, агент Бишоп. Так что привело вас – на наше место преступления?  
\- Ваша компетенция, агент ДиНоззо, не распространяется на… - начинает было Парсонс, но Тони мгновенно его перебивает.  
\- Мои полномочия, советник, одобрены моим руководством и вполне позволяют мне, как старшему офицеру и руководителю данного расследования, не допустить вас на место преступления без специального разрешения, которого, я уверен, у вас сейчас нет в наличии, - разведя руками, он улыбается, - мы же – коллеги и вполне можем найти компромисс.  
\- Не знаю, как мистер Парсонс, - встревает Бишоп, - а я могу сообщить вам некоторые сведения, касающиеся непосредственно происшествия, поэтому – наше сотрудничество будет взаимовыгодным, я надеюсь…  
\- Ох, да непременно! – вслед ей обещает Тони, разворачиваясь к Парсонсу, - так чего тебе здесь надо?  
\- Вы опять рубите не тот сук, агент ДиНоззо, - важно вещает тот, - но я не стану спорить и подожду, пока вы не прибежите ко мне сами. Тогда будем говорить по-другому…

Пока Тони ведет переговоры, Бэйли и МакГи выясняют у Борин подробности случившегося.  
\- Судно USS Ниагара – крейсер-линкор класса Б, списанный в связи с обновлением пять лет назад, Орудия демонтированы, сам передан морскому министерству для «каких-то там» нужд. Вчера, точнее, сегодня рано утром на судне случился пожар, причины устанавливаются.  
\- Жертвы? – тут же интересуется МакГи  
\- Пока нет информации, - кивает Борин, - пожарники еще не дали «добро», чтобы подняться на судно. Насколько понимаю я, его использовали в качестве запасного центра связи или еще чего-то… Мы редко бываем в этой части порта, только при необходимости…   
\- А таковая не возникала очень давно, - присоединившись к ним, напомнила о себе Элли Бишоп, - агент Бэйли, как приятно видеть вас, надеюсь, в этот раз нам удастся поработать в более тесном контакте.  
\- Все зависит от дела, агент Бишоп, - не моргнув глазом, улыбается тот, - если оно в вашей юрисдикции, то…  
\- Нет, мы только покурируем, в крайнем случае, - она кивает в ответ, - это целиком и полностью расследование вашего отдела, агент Бэйли…

\- Парни! – Борин опускает рацию, - у нас есть «добро», я могу взять с собой двоих…  
\- Бэйли, со мной, - командует ДиНоззо, - МакГи, собери информацию здесь, - подойдя ближе, понижает голос, - попробуй поговорить с Парсонсом, выяснить – какого черта ему тут надо.   
\- А Бишоп?   
\- Она снова будет таскаться за нами, как это было зимой, - недовольно ворчит он, - не отвяжешься теперь! Так что – вытряси Парсонса, как грушу!  
\- Будет сделано… босс!

 

\- Папа обещал, что со мной везде будет ходить офицер в форме, - капризно надувая губы, произносит навязанная им подопечная – двадцати с лишним лет дочь адмирала, прибывшего с докладом в ГосДеп.   
\- Адмирал, наверное, имел ввиду морское министерство, мэм, - улыбка Сандавала вышла сочувствующей, - в Бюро форма, скорее, полевая и носят ее только на спецоперациях…  
\- Я вижу… - горестно подтвердила та, скользя взглядом по окрестностям, - а здесь клубы есть?  
Поймав веселый взгляд Донны в зеркале, Зива отвлеклась от своих мыслей, - У нас крепкие связи в Морской полиции, мэм, постараемся найти вам личного куратора в форме… 

 

\- А до скольких лет ты помнишь свою маму? – Александр поворачивается к сидящему рядом на крыльце подростку.  
\- Не знаю, Джаред. Клара говорит, родители развелись в тот год, когда я пошел в школу. Я плохо помню… строго говоря, я мог бы и теперь… - оборвав себя, Шон наблюдает за тем, как Шарик неумело преследует бабочку.  
\- Я помню только Клару… - произносит Джаред, чуть улыбаясь, - одно время мне пришло в голову называть ее мамушкой – она не разрешила.  
\- Да уж… - отзывается старший, - если Клара скажет…  
\- Джентльмены! – предмет их дискуссии стоит на крыльце позади них. – отчищать кители будете сами!  
\- Сию минуту, мэм! – подхватив Шарика, рапортует Джаред, переглянувшись с Шоном.

 

\- Мы сотрудничаем с Министерством обороны, - делится Бишоп по дороге от причала к остову судна, - они обратились в агентство с просьбой – доставить из Гитмо несколько тамошних «гостей», руководство мне сообщило лишь, что – для получения сведений особой важности. Это списанное судно, как верно заметила агент Борин, является собственностью морского ведомства…  
\- И никто не станет искать ваших террористов здесь, - хмурясь все больше, кивает ДиНоззо, - удалось что-нибудь выяснить?  
\- Помилуйте, агент ДиНоззо! Их доставили ночным рейсом и сюда привезли за несколько часов до пожара – наши агенты! И я до сих пор не знаю – что с ними, живы ли они!  
\- Ну, два трупа у нас, определенно, есть, - на борту их встречает Дэймон, - опознание невозможно, в силу обстоятельств.  
\- Я уже вызвал Даки… - негромко замечает Бэйли, стараясь не особо демонстрировать свое знание конкретно этого корабля. – Наверное, его лучше встретить…  
\- Встретят и проводят… - немедленно комментирует Борин, связываясь со своими людьми на суше.  
\- Это была случайность? – уточняет у пожарного следователя Тони, - или спланированная акция?  
\- Вообще – все дело в некачественной проводке, - не особо впечатляясь количеством спецагентов на единицу площади, отвечает тот, - корабль старый, списанный… Хотя, надо заметить, его явно обновляли, где-то года три назад и тут даже стояло какое-то оборудование, потому что проведены новые линии. Но, в основном, обшивка прогнила, а без изоляции... – он разводит руками, - сами понимаете.  
\- Так это – диверсия или нет? – нетерпеливо подгоняет его ДиНоззо, на что тот лишь пожимает плечами, - Вам надо будет с этим разобраться… Могу помочь вот этим и отчетом по электронке…  
\- Да, спасибо, - рассеянно соглашается Тони, вертя в руках какую-то обгоревшую фигню. – Надо бы отдать это Эбби, пусть поработает…  
\- Я тебе и так это скажу, - Бэйли перенимает у него неопознанный предмет, - не дергай Эбби, это – взрыватель, самодельный, но собран на вполне профессиональном уровне.   
\- Иными словами, - переводит для себя Тони, - диверсия имела место быть, к тому же, эту штуковину собрал тот, кто умеет обращаться с проволокой и отверткой.  
\- Это всего лишь предположения, агенты, - встревает Бишоп, - давайте, пока, оставим их в стороне и просто продолжим осмотр. 

 

\- Мистер Парсонс, поговорим? – МакГи, стоя поблизости, вместе с ним наблюдает за отплытием катера Береговой охраны.  
\- Я надеялся, что агент Гиббс все-таки почтит нас своим присутствием, - раздраженно реагирует он, - но – видимо, у него нашлись более важные дела…  
Помедлив, МакГи все же решается, - у Гиббса – умер отец, сегодня ночью. Поэтому он… его сейчас нет в городе и связаться с ним – проблематично.  
\- Ох… как печально… при возможности, передайте ему мои соболезнования, - Парсонс выглядит виноватым, - надеюсь, все хлопоты много времени не займут… Хотя… о чем это я…  
\- Если вы о чем-то хотели поговорить с Гиббсом, лично…- начинает осторожно МакГи, - можете рассказать мне  
\- Да, ни о чем, собственно, кроме подробностей этого дела, - кивает он на остов корабля, - и почему Министерство, в моем лице, так настаивает на секретности. – МакГи молча кивнул, с невозмутимостью, как он надеялся, Гиббса, побуждая собеседника продолжить. - Я расследую непонятную активность в одном из подразделений, которое по документам числиться давно расформированным и канувшим в Лету. - МакГи собирается, что не ускользает от Парсонса, - да, это то, о чем вы подумали, МакГи, SecNav. Видите ли… - все больше увлекаясь, говорит он, - несколько месяцев назад агент Гиббс просил меня кое-о-чем… не уверен, что стоит пересказывать это вам… Ну да ладно – изъятие дела из архива – не такое уж и преступление, особенно, если его фигурант, так сказать, погиб за полгода до этого инцидента. А, буквально, неделю спустя после этого меня вызвал к себе министр обороны и поручил выяснить подробности операции Фантом 9 и нынешнего положения этой непонятной структуры – секретной морской службы.  
\- Ее расформировали сразу после гибели полковника Лэтама, - со знанием дела отзывается МакГи, - я занимался бумагами, по просьбе директора. А после гибели министра ВМФ в том взрыве, исполняющий его обязанности, директор Морроу специально запрашивал всю информацию, что была у нас в наличии. К сожалению, совсем немного… Что-то могли рассказать участники, но они все погибли.  
\- Не все! – торжествующе перебивает его Парсонс, - помните, я говорил вам об изъятии, так вот, кое-что я оставил у себя, - он немного смущается, но больше для вида, - профессиональная черта юристов, знаете… мало ли, когда и на кого может понадобиться…  
\- Компромат… - негромко заканчивает МакГи за него, тот нелепо смеется, - не так все страшно, как представляется вам, агент, это – нормальная политика в Сенате и Конгрессе, особенно.   
\- Ну да, рука руку и так далее… - все с тем же брезгливым выражением откликается тот, - у меня отец – адмирал, как вы помните, так что…  
\- Вам эта кухня известна не понаслышке, - кивает Парсонс, возвращаясь к разговору, - так вот, сопоставив кое-какие факты, я пришел к выводу, что Эй Джей Баррет и, сымитировавший свою смерть, Джонатан Коул вполне могут дать нам много полезной информации.  
\- Там нельзя было «сымитировать»! – горячо возражает Тим, - ему бомба из черт знает какого количества СИ-4 в лицо взорвалась! А Эй Джей вы вряд ли найдете, она ведь бывший агент NCIS.  
\- Вот из подобных соображений мое начальство и обратилось в Агентство, заодно и их проверим, на предмет, как говорится… мы просили двух их агентов доставить с базы в Гуантанамо двух участников операции Фантом 9.  
\- Их не существует и вам это известно! – опять пытается возражать МакГи и снова Парсонс его прерывает.  
\- Нет, постойте, МакГи, допустим… только допустим, что кто-то из членов группы жив и находится вне досягаемости. Неужели вы бы не использовали служебное положение… - он не заканчивает, но и без того общий смысл его слов вполне ясен…   
\- Не так все явно, как вы полагаете… - МакГи качает головой, - но это не мое дело. Наше дело – выяснить, что произошло на том судне.  
\- Вот и замечательно! – подхватывает тот, - самое главное, прошу вас, постарайтесь оставить юрисдикцию за собой. Если бы Гиббс был здесь… Агент Бишоп сейчас «включит» ведущего группы, потому что – ее люди погибли, работало ее Агентство…   
\- А нам – вам, - исправляется МакГи, - необходимо независимое расследование.  
\- Насколько это вообще возможно, в наших условиях. – Парсонс согласно кивает, - моя признательность, агент МакГи…  
\- Я помню, - вполне серьезно кивает он, - и мы – ценим… 

 

\- Агент Бишоп, - Тони широко улыбается, - вы явно чего-то не понимаете… Здесь мы будем задавать вопросы – вам и возможно, дадим разрешение присутствовать при определенных процедурах расследования, в качестве наблюдателя.  
\- Отрываетесь, агент ДиНоззо? За то, как я обращалась с вами прошедшей зимой, - она смеется, пытаясь представить все это шуткой.   
\- Да что вы, агент Бишоп, какие обиды, - Тони смеется в ответ, - нам ведь было так весело… Вот и продолжим – веселиться, только поменяемся местами…  
\- Закончили? – шутки кончились, - ДиНоззо, мне не интересно, где и чья юрисдикция. У меня здесь погибло двое агентов и я не намерена сидеть в сторонке и ждать, когда вы соизволите известить меня о ваших результатах!  
\- Не спешите, Бишоп, - тяжело спрыгнув с катера на причал, Тони останавливается у края, дожидаясь ее, - вы здесь – не в качестве сотрудничествующей конторы. Вы – свидетель, пусть и, как говорится, с чужих слов.  
\- Агент ДиНоззо, - сойдя следом за ним на берег, она подходит ближе, - вы думаете, что сотрудничество с мистером Парсонсом принесет вам удачу? Изъятие дел – не гарантирует полного стирания файлов…  
\- О чем это вы?  
\- Да ни о чем, - улыбаясь чему-то своему, откликается Бишоп, - ладно, хотите играть в плохого копа, бога ради. Я не буду вмешиваться в расследование и буду молча наблюдать там, куда вы меня допустите. А потом, с удовольствием полюбуюсь на «дело ваших рук»…  
\- Это вы мне так завуалировано приносите свои извинения, - Тони пожимает плечами, - тогда, я их принимаю. О, а вот и доктор Маллард… А куда вы дели вашего гремлина?  
\- Джимми с Бриной и Эбби уехали в Стиллуотер, Энтони, - укоризненным тоном выговаривает ему Даки. - Тела я забираю к себе, потому что здесь ничего, кроме констатации смерти от ожогов, несовместимых с жизнью, я сделать не могу. – Переведя взгляд на Бишоп, он сокрушенно качает головой, - Мои соболезнования… сегодня очень тяжелый день, агенты… 

 

\- Бэйли, аккуратней, там прогорело все, - Дэймон, оставшийся вместе с ним на борту для осмотра, удерживает того за плечи, - рухнет только так…  
\- Можем обойти, - он указывает на небольшую дверь, - через запасное машинное, оно явно вне линии взрыва осталось.  
\- Значит, там могут попасться целые физические улики, - кивает Дэймон, с трудом отрывая покореженный металл от проема, - знаком с такими судами?  
\- Да, приходилось бывать, - безмятежно откликается тот, с нарастающим беспокойством оглядывая оставшийся нетронутым огнем машинный зал, - похоже, нам повезло…  
\- Если только это не запчасти, - подмигивает ему Дэймон, - наверное, сюда лучше МакГи пригласить…  
\- Пожалуй, - соглашается Бэйли.   
\- Пойдем дальше, может, есть еще помещения... – передав по рации вызов для МакГи, Дэймон равнодушным взглядом окидывает ряд компьютеров.  
\- Это небольшой корабль, для патрулирования береговой линии, - качает головой Бэйли, - хоть и после реконструкции. Здесь мало, что осталось…  
\- Странный способ – сбежать, - вслух рассуждает Дэймон, методично обходя одну каюту за другой, - и откуда они раздобыли взрывное устройство?  
\- Если оба агента погибли во время взрыва, - Бэйли останавливается, - то очень просто свалить вину на одного из них, а то и на обоих…   
\- Если это вообще не было задумано Агентством…  
\- А что – были прецеденты? – весело изумляется Бэйли, Дэймон лишь пожимает плечами, - Я – результат военного эксперимента, почему можно Министерству обороны и нельзя – ЦРУ… 

 

\- Ты уже объявил их в розыск? – Тони догоняет МакГи на причале, прежде чем тот успевает сесть в катер.  
\- Кого? – уже занеся ногу над мостками, МакГи останавливается, - Кого я должен быть объявить в розыск?  
\- Ты издеваешься? Я же видел, как ты с Парсонсом говорил, он тебе дал описание тех, кого они приволокли из Гитмо?  
\- Нет! – испуганно трясет головой тот, разворачиваясь к нему, - мы говорили, но до описания дело не дошло. Из всего, им сказанного, я понял, что это были его люди, а все остальное – проверка отдела Агентства.  
\- Другими словами, - медленно переваривает информацию Тони, - Бишоп благополучно может обвинить Парсонса в…  
\- Не заканчивай этого предложения, Тони, - МакГи отводит его в сторону, - потому что, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Парсонс - в курсе ситуации с Бэйли.  
\- То есть, как – в курсе?! У него есть какие-то доказательства? – тревожно оглядываясь, ДиНоззо понижает голос. Тим отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Кажется, нет, но он как-то странно на это намекнул…   
\- Намеки и домыслы в суде не принимаются, - бурчит ДиНоззо, - и вообще, в этот раз не мы на прицеле у Парсонса, вот пусть Бишоп и повертится у него под микроскопом. – Переведя взгляд с него на остатки судна у них за спиной, кивает, - давай, заканчивай с осмотром этого корыта, скачайте, если там что-то осталось и возвращайтесь с Бэйли в отдел.   
\- Может, все-таки, позвонить Гиббсу? – робко предлагает МакГи, Тони тут же «лезет в бутылку», - Нет, Тимми, мы не будем бегать за папочкой каждый раз, когда у нас песочнице отобрали ведерко и лопатку.   
\- Что – начнем кидаться песком? – следом за ним перейдя на метафоры, усмехается МакГи.  
\- Нет, найдем другую лопатку… Я – в отдел, у Даки уже, наверняка, что-то есть, Бишоп, конечно, увяжется следом… Черт! – последнее относится к агенту Бишоп и Парсонсу, сцепившимся в дальнем конце причала…  
\- Иди – разгребай, - МакГи кивает, разворачиваясь ко все еще ожидающему его катеру Береговой охраны. 

 

\- Это были ваши люди?! – резкий и высокий голос Бишоп разносится по всему причалу, - Подставные?! Мои агенты погибли из-за вашего дурного спектакля?! Я засужу вас, Парсонс!   
\- Это не в вашей компетенции, агент Бишоп, расследование санкционировано Министерством и не вам решать, какими методами я буду сведения добывать.   
\- Если у вас – в Министерстве принято подставлять тех, кто работает с вами, то я рада, что состою в Агентстве!  
\- ЦРУ дискредитирует себя едва ли не каждый день, - резко понизив голос, сообщает ей Парсонс, - и, поверьте мне, когда я закончу разбираться с вашим отделом, агент Бишоп, вы пожалеете, что вы – агент ЦРУ!  
\- Интересно, сколько раз вы произносили эту фразу? – она сокращает расстояние между ними, - Парсонс, вы об нас зубы обломаете точно так же, как в прошлом году обломали их об NCIS… Дело на агента Гиббса – оно ведь до сих пор существует, правда, мистер Парсонс? А что насчет Джонатана Коула и SecNav? – поправив лоснящиеся лацканы недорого костюма, она поднимает на него «полный невинности» взгляд. – Мне продолжить или мы друг друга понимаем, мистер Парсонс?  
\- Если это попытка меня запугать… - аккуратно убрав ее руки, Парсонс делает шаг назад, - она вам еще аукнется, агент Бишоп…  
\- Так, вас по разным углам ринга развести? – Тони, запыхавшись, останавливается между ними, - Бишоп, нам пора назад в штаб-квартиру, если вы все еще хотите «наблюдать»… Парсонс, вам нужно дать МакГи описание тех, кого привезли на этот долбанный корабль, потому что – нам надо их найти. Кстати, Бишоп, - развернувшись к ней, продолжает он, - если бы ваши претензии были оправданы, агенты Парсонса благополучно бы вернулись бы с докладом о выполненной работе.   
\- А они – как в воду канули, - выглянув из-за широкой спины ДиНоззо, озабоченно подтверждает тот.   
\- Поехали…

 

\- Алва тоже не любит людей в форме, - Бэйли смотрит на подходящую жену с грустной иронией, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро.  
\- А Стрелку – все равно, - подхватывает она, садясь радом и перенимая у него один из закрытых картонной крышкой стаканов с горячим кофе. – Он альтруист по природе, к тому – доброхот.  
\- Должен же быть в семье хоть один настоящий оптимист, - улыбается Бэйли. – К тому же, форма тебе – идет…  
\- Ты еще Мэттьюза не видел, - закатывает глаза Кристина, - просто кино!  
\- Очень кстати, Сандавал с Зивой озабочены как раз таким сюжетом.  
\- Им нужна форма?  
\- Скорее – персонаж, - объясняет причину их незапланированного ланча он, - их определили в няньки к адмиральской дочке, пока папаша делает доклад с ГосДепе. Она затребовала в качестве игрушки – офицера.  
\- Какое безобразие! – искренне возмущается Кристина, - я поговорю с Александром, он сегодня после обеда должен присутствовать на встрече в Пентагоне, вместе с адмиралом Чегвидденом. Думаю, появиться там немного раньше, чтобы удовлетворить каприз адмиральской дочки ему труда не составит. 

 

\- Ты – просто чудо, Мэтт! Я буду ждать… - Кайла, выпорхнув из двухместного спортивного ландо, с киношным антуражем прощается с водителем, посылая тому воздушные поцелуи. – Привет. Не заметила тебя…   
Она прошествовала мимо Шона с Джаредом с театральной торжественностью, еще раз помахав вслед машине и Александр с веселым изумлением заметил Джареду, - Закрой рот, брат, переждем грозу в сторонке… - имея ввиду Клару, встречавшую свою подопечную на крыльце.  
\- Надеюсь, твои старания не пропадут втуне и твой отец…  
\- Отец? – явно обескураженная Кайла воззрилась с беспокойством на свою воспитательницу.  
\- А на кого еще ты собиралась произвести впечатление? – та пожала плечами в истинно негритянской манере, - Твой брат оценит, скорее, машину… Ну и а мы с Шоном…  
\- Подумаешь! – фыркает Кайла, - у Мэтта отец – воротила на бирже!  
\- Интересно… Придется встречать тебя на крыльце школы…  
\- Клара!  
\- В любом случае, Кайла, - непререкаемым тоном обрывает возмущения новоиспеченной красотки она, - из школы ты едешь или в автобусе, или с соседями… - та смотрела в окно. Клара не скрывала иронии. – Для биржевого воротилы, дорогая, сейчас ты не представляешь никакого интереса, - и не обращая внимания на возмущение воспитанницы, закончила, - Думаю, для остальных – тоже… Пойди, позови их – обедать… 

 

\- Здесь так холодно, МакГи, прямо День Сурка, - Эбби шмыгает носом, и верный друг тут же откликнулся, - Ты обещала не плакать… и вселять оптимизм.  
Эбби воззрилась на него в немом изумлении, - ничего себе – повод для оптимизма! – она слабо улыбалась, - Надо сказать, Брина с этим неплохо справляется. Местные ритуальщики служат ей, как верные псы.  
\- Как Гиббс? – осторожно напоминает МакГи, получая в ответ исчерпывающее...  
\- Как всегда – в ужасающих обстоятельствах… Магазин теперь будет принадлежать мистеру Муру, Гиббс все переписал на него, - она встрепенулась, - моя лаборатория, ты ничего не сломал?  
\- Все в полном порядке, Эбби, - МакГи не обиделся, - честно говоря, мы с майором Максом еще и не начинали работать… - он понизил голос, - Бишоп объявилась.  
Эбби придвинулась к экрану, - Не спускай с нее глаз! – МакГи важно кивнул.  
\- Тони поручил мне нашу часть расследования – полный контроль!  
\- Правило № 38, здорово, Тим! Палмеру будет интересно.  
\- Как он?  
\- Даки бы им гордился – он тут всех лечит…

 

 

***  
\- Советник – настоящая находка, - негромко произносит Донна, кивком указывая на воркующую вокруг Александра в умопомрачительной парадной форме дочь адмирала Кэндалла – Сьюзан.  
\- Несомненно, - чуть улыбаясь, подтверждает Зива, тоже наблюдая за тем, как их подопечная обхаживает военного юриста, - главное, чтобы форс-мажора не случилось… - добавляет она, переводя взгляд на проходную Пентагона. Там в проходе стоит смутно знакомая молодая женщина – агент, насколько помнит Зива, одного из департаментов разведки и с насмешливым изумлением, так же как и они, наблюдает за попытками соблазнения.  
\- Это его жена? – деловито интересуется Донна, проследив направление взгляда напарницы, - или подружка?  
\- Думаю, ни то, ни другое… - замечает Зива, - или – все и сразу…   
\- «Все сложно», - подмигивает Донна, вспоминая стандартную формулировку Фейсбука.  
\- Скорее «в поиске», - отзывается она, вглядываясь в спутника обсуждаемой особы. Донна, заметив ее внезапный и пристальный интерес, уточняет, - Кого опознала, напарник?  
\- Никого, - качает она головой, провожая взглядом Имама Хаттани, следом за агентом входящим в лифт. 

\- Папа был рад услышать, что вы сегодня здесь, - Сьюзан старается держаться ближе к нему, - он очень тепло отзывался о вас.  
\- Он был учтив и корректен, когда свидетельствовал против моего клиента и одним из первых поздравил, когда я выиграл, - Александр смеется, - ваш отец, Сьюзан, очень приятный человек.   
\- Лейтенант, - чуть капризный голос их подопечной легко перекрывает шум в холле Пентагона, - а вы не хотите бросить вашу прокуратуру и перейти юрист-консулом к нему? – она смеется, прикрывая шуткой интересующий ее вопрос. – Если думаете, что я не уговорю отца взять вас…  
\- Ни минуты не сомневаюсь в ваших талантах, мисс Кэндалл, - легко улыбаясь в ответ, парирует он, - но вряд ли адмиралу понравится юрист, сменивший за последние три месяца третье место работы.   
\- Мисс Кэндалл, - вовремя вмешивается Зива, - адмирал закончил доклад комиссии и через несколько минут будет готов ехать. Машина с его адъютантом у восточного подъезда… - и, не давая той вставить слово, с улыбкой кивает, - было очень приятно работать с вами, агент Сандавал вас проводит. Счастливого пути.   
Донна, сверкнув улыбкой, жестом указывает путь, Сьюзан, фыркнув и не удостоив Зиву ответом, следует за ним, стуком каблучков выражая свое крайнее недовольство.  
\- Отклонили ее любезное предложение, мистер Мэттьюз, - не спрашивает она, проводив глазами своего напарника и подопечную до лифта к восточному подъезду. – Не слишком дальновидно для юриста, да еще с таким послужным списком…  
Александр чуть напрягся, - Проверяли мое досье, агент Давид?  
\- Стандартная процедура, - не отрицает она, - но, не в этом случае, - и, развернувшись, смотрит прямо, - просто – знаю, куда смотреть…  
\- Ваша наблюдательность… - медленно произносит он, потом, словно передумав, заканчивает, - весьма похвальна. Но, прошу заметить, два агента Бюро, знающие о том, что я оказал им услугу – достаточно дальновидно, нет?  
\- Туше, - улыбается Зива, - ведь вы и так собирались появиться здесь, для участия в переговорах…  
\- В каких переговорах? – ясными глазами на нее глядя, профессионально улыбается Шон. Зива также профессионально улыбается в ответ, - Здесь всегда какие-нибудь переговоры и на них нужны юристы. Адмирал Чегвидден уже прошел проходную, лейтенант. Советую не терять времени…  
\- Я выделю для вас – окно, агент Давид… - обещает Шон, уходя.

 

\- Она со мной даже не разговаривает… просто молчит и ждет, пока я начну «трепаться», как обычно… - Бэйли пожимает плечами, по-прежнему рассеянно следуя взглядом за шумными передвижениями Тони и тот раздраженно заметил, - Правильно, вот совсем как ты сейчас!  
\- Мне тоже не хочется обсуждать с тобой эту тему, ДиНоззо, - что-то на экране компьютера вызывает его интерес.  
\- Ну конечно! – продолжает разоряться Тони, - Тайны мира, Х-файлы, Молчание ягнят…  
\- Пытаешься взять на «слабо», - откинувшись в кресле, Бэйли поднимает на него глаза, - никаких тайн, и тем более Х-материалов у нас нет… брось… - советует он, все еще надеясь избежать неприятной темы. – Все секреты, какими и чьими они не были, известны – по крайней мере, не одному и не двум сообщникам.  
\- Правила № 3 и № 4, - уныло соглашается Тони, присаживаясь на его стол. – И правило № 10…  
\- Да, а № 7 не хочешь?  
\- Все… давай, излагай!  
Бэйли, сдаваясь, выехал из-за стола вместе с креслом, - ты хочешь о чем-то попросить… узнать…  
\- А черт его знает… - Тони тоскливо смотрит в сторону, - вы ведь оба – герои невидимого фронта.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Бэйли, - таскаемся и на ту, и на другую сторону, пока вы пребываете в относительном благополучии на одной.  
\- Вот-вот, - Тони встал, - в Моссад сейчас аврал, со всеми вытекающими… что ты молчишь?  
\- А чего ты ждешь от меня, военно-политического анализа?  
\- Я боюсь, Бэйли, - наконец, облекает свои страхи в приемлемую форму он, - она просто исчезнет… теперь даже без прощания…  
\- Пытаешься смоделировать ситуацию, - снизу вверх на него глядя, предполагает Бэйли,- Ты живешь и находишься на службе у компрадорского государства с фашисткой идеологией и амбициями – предполагай худшее, не ошибешься.  
\- Дед Зивы из СССР, воевал четыре года и закончил войну в Берлине, до того, как мы там «всех победили», - Тони смотрел невесело, - из России с любовью… Думаю, она подстрахуется… - Бэйли сжал его руку.  
\- Я тебе стукану… успеешь собраться…

 

\- Шеф звонил, - Донна появляется за спиной, - кажется, у Морпола неприятности…  
\- То есть? – стремительно разворачивается она, он пожимает плечами, - Конфликт интересов, вроде как. Ниже по течению их нынешнего места преступления нашли лодку с телом, доктор Маллард уже ждет его.   
\- И в чем конфликт? Тело связано с пожаром на судне?  
\- Это устанавливается, похоже, один из агентов Министерства обороны, которых подрядил Парсонс…   
\- Вот и конфликт, - определяет Зива, - скорее всего, Бюро будет расследовать не убийство…   
\- А обоснованность действий конкурирующих агентств, - договаривает Сандавал, - весело будет…   
\- Сомнительно… - Зива садится за руль, выезжая со стоянки для посетителей Пентагона, - Министерство обороны и ЦРУ бодаются, а разгребать все это – нам.   
\- Ну, не так уж и много придется разгребать, - примирительно произносит Донна, - оба отчитываются перед Госдепом, так что…  
\- Что, Донна?! – выехав на шоссе, Зива прибавляет газ, - Госдеп теперь все мировые проблемы решает, так что ли?  
\- Как у вас там… - осторожно спрашивает он, в надежде сменить тему, но это не помогает… Зива молчит, потом, повернув голову, смотрит.  
\- У нас… там… Все плохо, Донна… Там – война. Как, впрочем, и на востоке, у Европы под боком. Тлеющие угли раздуть легко… как бы весь лес не спалить, чтобы просто погреться… - загнав машину на номерную стоянку, она выдергивает ключ, - скажи шефу – сейчас буду…   
Донна кивает, выходя, а она, дождавшись, пока он скроется во вращающихся дверях, достает мобильный.  
\- Бэйли, надо встретиться – прямо сейчас. Там же… - закончив разговор, она не спешит. Все это началось не сейчас и даже не вчера… Не нужно было возвращаться…

_Звонок от Ариэль, первый за долгое время, неожиданностью не был.  
\- Зива Давид, у нас – ситуация, и нам нужна твоя помощь…- в голосе директора Эрбаз нет привычной неторопливости, - и я не хочу слышать отказ.  
\- Значит, я могу просто положить трубку, - отзывается она, - и сделать вид, что этого звонка не было…  
\- Ты не поступишь так, Зива, - с уже большей уверенностью отвечает та, - потому что это – касается всех, даже твоих американских друзей.   
\- Я слушаю, Ариэль…  
\- Курьер не успевает на точку рандеву, а окно – очень небольшое…  
\- Где назначена встреча?  
\- Пунктуальность всегда была сильной твоей стороной, - Илан Боднер устраивается на переднем сиденье ее машины, - как и мгновенные реакции, - ставя блок на удар ребром ладони по гортани, продолжает он. – Зива, я – не враг! Я не убивал Учителя!  
\- Да! Ты всего лишь нашел стрелка и направил его туда, где он смог его найти!  
\- Это операция ЦРУ, - тихо, чтобы и она – услышала, произносит он, - Neshama… Я говорю правду…  
\- Ты работал с ними! – не желает уступать она.  
\- Чтобы защитить тебя… и твоего глупого мужа, ни черта не смыслящего в женщинах!   
\- Твое внедрение… - Зива по-прежнему не смотрит на своего неожиданного собеседника, - это, конечно, была идея Ариэль!   
\- Учителя… - поправляет он, - миссию разработал он от начала и …  
\- До конца, - резко обрывает она, Боднер накрывает ее сложенные на коленях руки, - Элай очень тревожился – за тебя…  
\- Потому что у меня – их – паспорт или потому что боялся, что выберу не ту сторону… - с горечью перебивает Зива.  
\- Потому что теперь тебе есть, кого терять и здесь, Зива Давид, - она, наконец, поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, Илан усмехается, - хочешь спросить – так ли все плохо… Все еще хуже… Ариэль настаивала и продолжает настаивать на твоем возвращении не из пустого упрямства. Дома тебя есть – кому защитить…  
\- Здесь – тоже! – ее поспешность вызывает у него еще одну невеселую улыбку.  
\- Ты так уверена в них… это невероятно трудный выбор и ты, правда, хочешь заставить своих близких его делать?  
\- Что я должна передать Ариэль? – игнорируя его неудобные вопросы, Зива напоминает о цели их встречи.  
\- Имам… - коротко отзывается Боднер, - мы были уверены, что его лояльность все-таки перевесит его корысть…  
\- Ариэль ошибалась, - теперь настала очередь Зивы насмехаться, - как, впрочем, и ты. Теперь она спит с тобой?  
\- Меня – нет, Зива Давид, ты ведь убила меня, помнишь? – не отвечая и, тем не менее, ответив, улыбается он. – Мне пора, окно для встречи очень короткое. Не верь Имаму, когда он придет к тебе. А он – придет.   
\- Госпожа Валиди всегда умела устроиться так, чтобы быть в центре событий и самые сливки снимать, - уже заводя машину, бормочет Зива, услышав, Илан смеется.  
\- Завидуешь, Зива Давид, - бросает он на прощание, захлопывая дверь. Резко набрав скорость, она выезжает на шоссе и только тогда звонит Бэйли._

-  _Ваш сотрудник на проводе, ваш сотрудник вышел на связь…_ \- дурачится он, заплатив за кофе, пристраивается рядом за столиком открытого кафе неподалеку от большинства офисных зданий Администрации в парке, - какие будут указания, мэм?   
\- От Тони подцепил… - замечает она, улыбаясь, Бэйли протестующе качает головой.  
\- Не только у твоего супруга кинозависимость, Джулз мне весь мозг выела чайной ложечкой, пока учились, особенно – классикой, по которой она решила специализироваться в университете.  
\- Старшая из двух, - припоминает его биографию Зива, - та, которая в Париже сейчас…  
\- Или в Риме, - откликается тот, - или в любом другом городе, где сейчас ее мужчина… Это Кло у нас – домоседка…   
\- Это трудно? – неожиданно тихо прерывает она, уловив невысказанное, Бэйли с неподдельной серьезностью уточняет, - Совсем уйти? Очень… - и добавляет, вроде как, в шутку, - ДиНоззо этого не переживет… он очень боится, что ты примешь это решение…  
\- Правила № 26 и № 28… - скупо отвечает она, а Бэйли тут же напоминает, - и № 51, непосредственно в твой адрес!   
\- Бэйли, в моем доме – пожар, а я сижу через три улицы в доме одноклассника, где мне не то, чтобы не рады, но… - Зива поднимает на него темный неспокойный взгляд, - громким шепотом, так, чтобы я услышала, интересуются, а не пора ли мне домой…  
\- Ты не можешь делать выбор за тех, кто тебя любит…  
\- Да? А ты давно говорил со своей женой на эту интересную тему? – против воли язвит она, потом просто пожимает плечами, повторяя слова Илана, - лучше его сделаю я, чем заставлю их выбирать… Впрочем, это все лирика… Пока… Лейтенант Мэттьюз должен был сегодня присутствовать на переговорах, для участия в которых прибыл Имам Хаттани, я видела его в Пентагоне…  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я… - медленное понимание изменяет его лицо, - Зива, я не могу. Кристина, скорее всего, ничего не знает или подписала соглашение о неразглашении…  
\- А никто не просит «разглашать», - не принимает его возражений она, - к собственному мужу дома под одеялом это точно не относится… - он хмурится, не отвечая, и Зива снова меняет тему, - Что там у вас «в поле»? Бюро подрядили развести Министерство обороны и ЦРУ по углам…  
\- Рефери – значит, - подмигивает он, - неблагодарное занятие. У нас в наличии – три трупа, два из которых требуют опознания по стоматологической карте. Третий – агент из команды Парсонса, один из тех, кого он привлек для разработки своей идеи. И теперь оба, Бишоп и Парсонс с упоением обвиняют друг друга в некомпетентности и использовании служебного положения в личных целях.   
\- Оставляя в стороне эту свару, - перебивает его Зива, - что у вас есть?  
\- Да ничего конкретного, - пожимает плечами Бэйли, - Тони хорохорится, но, пока, все впустую.  
\- Может быть… - начинает она, Бэйли подхватывает, - пора звонить Гиббсу? Думаю, еще можно немного подождать. Я что-нибудь придумаю.   
\- Из Стиллуотера есть новости?  
\- МакГи держит прямую связь с Эбби. Церемония завтра, директор выделяет вертолет.  
\- Хорошо, - скомкав, она выбрасывает стаканчик из-под кофе в урну, - держи меня в курсе и мы с Донной скоро будем у вас.  
\- Всегда рады…

 

\- МакГи, ты сказал, что поиск займет полчаса, максимум! – ДиНоззо стоит у того над душой в лаборатории Эбби, пока МакГи с пыхтением пытается впихнуть в масс-спектрометр несколько лишних колб.  
\- У Эбби уходит минут десять, - недовольно бурчит он, едва ли не верхом на крышку садясь, - вот я и подумал…  
\- Надо же! Он – подумал! – язвит Тони, доставая из-под кипы каких-то бумаг на столе Эбби для чайников с виновником на обложке, - а сюда смотреть не пробовал?  
\- Знаешь – пробовал! – теперь уже откуда-то снизу ворчит МакГи, - но то ли я стал тупее, то ли этот выпуск написан иероглифами…  
\- МакГи, - присев, ДиНоззо заглядывает под Майора Макса, - тебя Эбби прибьет, если ты что-нибудь с ее приборами сотворишь. Давай, выходи на связь, уточняй детали – и чтобы через десять минут наверху был. У нас – «мозговой штурм». А где спецагент Бэйли, кстати?  
\- Сказал – пойдет, выпьет кофе, - раскрасневшийся МакГи вылезает из-под масс-спектрометра, - с «коррупционной связью»…   
\- Конспираторы блин! – с чувством произносит Тони, вызывая лифт.

\- Энтони, - доктор Маллард успевает его перехватить до того, как створки лифта сомкнулись, - а ко мне ты зайти не хочешь?  
\- Черт!  
\- Прекрасно, - без тени иронии комментирует доктор Маллард, пропуская ДиНоззо в открывшиеся фотоэлементами двери, - кстати, это выражение пришло к нам из Средневековья, когда во времена охоты на ведьм было очень просто избавиться от неугодного оппонента или слишком превосходящего тебя в мастерстве противника.   
\- Что с опознанием, Даки? – остановившись чуть поодаль, чтобы запах шашлыка не так сильно бил в нос, Тони с надеждой оглядывается на рентгеновские снимки челюстей, висящие на светящемся табло. – Удалось что-нибудь?   
\- Ну, нашего последнего гостя с уверенностью опознал мистер Парсонс, - отзывается доктор Маллард, - и он, к сожалению, задушен, сзади… если подойдешь ближе, рассмотришь странгуляционную борозду.   
\- А эти двое… - Тони делает пару крошечных шагов вперед, бурча про себя, - никогда больше не буду есть жареный бекон…  
\- Ситуация крайне любопытная, - тот проходит к снимкам на табло, - из ЦРУ нам переслали стоматологические карты пропавших агентов, и совпала из них лишь одна.   
\- То есть?  
\- То есть – нам подложили второе тело, вместо исчезнувшего агента ЦРУ, - поясняет Даки, - либо это была разработанная акция, либо…  
\- Удачно исполненный экспромт, - заканчивает ДиНоззо, - как бы то ни было – два ведомства пожертвовали, как минимум, двумя своими агентами, чтобы – что, Даки?   
\- Чтобы получить так необходимое им заключение о смерти, - сняв перчатки, он моет руки, прежде чем собрать полузаполненные документы на столе в аккуратную стопочку, - и, что важнее, втянуть ведущую следственную группу NCIS в расследование, связанное с SecNav и операцией Фантом 9.  
\- У меня сейчас мозги взорвутся, - жалуется Тони, - пойду наверх, устроим мозговой штурм, может – что и проясниться…  
\- По-моему, - ему вслед качает головой доктор Маллард, - пора звонить Гиббсу.

\- Народ – мозговой штурм! – объявляет Тони, едва появившись в отделе. Бэйли, вернувшийся несколько минут назад, с интересом наблюдает за тем, как МакГи, не вставая с кресла, подъезжает в центр их отсека, тоже самое делает ДиНоззо со своим и оба в нетерпении смотрят на него.  
\- А, так я тоже должен… - стараясь сохранить серьезность, уточняет Бэйли, выкатываясь из-за стола, - ладно… мозговой штурм, значит…  
\- Идеи, мысли, предположения… - ДиНоззо оглядывает каждого по очереди, - МакГи?   
\- Взрывчатое вещество – стандартное, Эбби сказала, таким пользуются все, - он виновато пожимает плечами, - правда, террористы-любители, в участии которых пытаются нас убедить, пластит используют редко – его труднее достать.  
\- А что в тех компьютерах на корабле?   
\- Там все зашифровано, - взгляды обоих дрейфуют к Бэйли, тот приподнимает брови, - Не смотрите на меня, никогда не был компьютерщиком. Я – полевой агент.  
\- Вот только, похоже, что Бишоп этого никак не хочет понять, - обеспокоенность ДиНоззо и не пытается скрыть, - судя по всему, интерес Парсонса к департаменту ЦРУ, куда приписана она, тоже вызван этой связью. Нас пытаются втянуть в расследование последствий деятельности SecNav, снова.  
\- Вообще-то, - вставляет Бэйли, - этим делом уже занимается Бюро, как третья «незаинтересованная» сторона, я виделся с твоей женой, Тони, - как бы, между прочим добавляет он.  
\- Чудненько, - резко реагирует тот, - еще и Бюро втянули!   
\- Мы бы не втянулись, - идя от лифта в отдел, отзывается Зива, - если бы каждый занимался своим делом… - оглядев скучковавшихся посередь отсека агентов, она улыбнулась, - а-а, мозговой штурм… И какие результаты?  
\- Агент Парсонса вышел на связь, - неожиданно сообщает МакГи и на явное возмущение ДиНоззо пожимает плечами, - что? Я просто не успел сообщить.   
\- И – дальше, МакГи! – нетерпеливо подгоняет Зива.  
\- Внедрение прошло успешно, по словам самого Парсонса, его приняли именно за того, кого они рассчитывали – одного из компьютерщиков SecNav. Он им на пробу расшифровал часть той информации, что они сумели забрать на судне.  
\- Информация, конечно, липовая, - вставляет Донна, - иначе – это все теряет смысл.  
\- Только часть, - соглашается МакГи, - чтобы агент смог внедриться. Сообщение его было коротким, только координаты места, где его держат, да и то – неполные. Потом запись обрывалась, оба наших VIP-фигуранта сорвались «на опережение» устанавливать и брать «на месте преступления».  
\- Ясно, - кивает Зива, - а это? – переводит взгляд на стопку папок на столе Гиббса.  
\- Оба департамента прислали дела, - отзывает Тони, - агентов, участвующих в разработке и осуществлении этой миссии. У Агентства где-то течет, мы установим – кто именно сливает…  
\- При условии, что это не сама Бишоп, - спокойно заканчивает за него его жена.  
\- А что – с той информацией, что скачал ты сам, Тим? – Бэйли останавливается перед вернувшимся за свой стол МакГи, - думаешь, ты сумеешь ее расшифровать?  
\- Нужно время, - кивает он, - и правильный алгоритм подобрать. В любом случаем, это ведь кодировки Департамента, а все они есть в базе. Мы с Эбби запустили наши крипто-программы еще ночью.  
\- Когда получишь результаты, - Бэйли настойчиво ловит его взгляд, - сообщи.  
\- Конечно, - кивает тот, и лишь потом до него доходит смысл его просьбы, - ну, то есть – хорошо, я постараюсь…  
\- Постарайся… - все еще пристально на него глядя, отзывается Бэйли, - и поскорее, если это возможно…  
\- Эй, МакСтаратель, - вклинивается ДиНоззо, - ты мне информацию по агентам нарыл?  
\- Не по всем, - качает тот головой, - вообще-то, Тони, ты вполне мог бы и сам…  
\- Ключевое слово – «бы», - соглашается тот, - мог бы, если бы не был так сильно занят…  
\- А чем это ты так сильно занят, Тони? – уточняет Бэйли, усевшись за свой стол и тоже взяв себе несколько папок с делами.  
\- Процессом руковожу, - неохотно отзывается тот, - координирую действия всех…  
\- И напрашиваешься на хороший подзатыльник, Тони, - прямо за спиной стоит Зива.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, Зива Давид… - он, стремительно развернувшись, почти умоляет, - не при всех… Мой авторитет не должен… ой! – рука у жены никогда легкой не была… он инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи, но ее пальцы лишь прошлись по затылку, ероша волосы…  
\- Твой авторитет при тебе и останется, ДиНоззо, - лицо вполне серьезно, но глаза смеются, - даже на необитаемом острове.  
\- Только с тобой, Зива Давид…

 

\- Дорогая… - доктор Маллард смотрел на молча прошедшую внутрь Зиву.  
\- Бедный отец! Я только теперь начала понимать… - Зива невидяще смотрит на свои руки, возвращаясь в прошлое. – Он не мог мне объяснить… Ни Ари, ни маме – никому…  
\- Детка… - Даки осторожно прикоснулся, побуждая взглянуть на себя, - постарайся принять в качестве утешения – тебя он сумел определить в наиболее безопасное место, учитывая ситуацию и события последних лет.  
\- Ну да, в центр урагана…  
\- И это помогло – ты цела и здесь…  
\- Я всегда думала – отец любит Талию, она младшая… - теперь Зива смотрела прямо ему в лицо. – Арад – сын… Ари, только потом – я, а мама называла меня папина дочка. Я слушалась только его и ни разу не сказала ему…  
\- Ты – его гордость, детка, его – звезда Давида… - Зива не замечала слез, ощущая только, что дышать стало легче…  
\- Последние месяцы были сущим кошмаром… Первым позвонил мой Наставник, мой Шмуль, - голос ее дрогнул, - он плакал… Потом Адам… отряд Алия…они должны быть в арьергарде… Теперь – война с Палестиной.  
\- Видишь ли, девочка моя, людям в условиях безопасности свойственны беспечность и легкомыслие. В этой стране правительство 200 лет использует преимущества географические, превращая их – в геополитические. - Зива подняла голову и что-то в ее лице заставило доктора Малларда напомнить –  _At lo levad…_  Тони выучил эту фразу специально…   
Зива прикрыла глаза… Тот самый, давний их разговор…  
- _Я здесь, ДиНоззо, потому что – идет война…  
\- Тогда – пусть она не кончается…_

 

\- Здесь тебе будет удобно, Лерой… документы я оформил… магазин, дом, - Гиббс огляделся, - понадобится помощь – зови…  
Друг его отца, чье имя он носил, воспринял сказанное без пафосных восклицаний, будучи членом семьи долгие годы.  
\- Я возьму в магазин Фалька, ему нравится работа, ну и договорюсь с Джонсоном, чтобы проверял бухгалтерию по-прежнему, - Гиббс кивнул и его тезка быстро, чтобы не передумать, выговорил, - Я должен был понять… Джек в последнее время много говорил о прошлом – детство, школа, бывшие друзья, Семья… Я думал – он, наконец, примирился… со всеми и с собой.  
\- Наверное, так оно и есть, Лерой…  
\- Гиббс… - голова Эбби в проеме двери горестно вздохнула, - суп убежал. Брина велела следить…  
Лерой откликнулся успокаивающе, - мы его быстро съедим…

 

\- Я всегда говорил – имиджмейкеры из Голливуда загубят ему рейтинги, - протирая тарелки после посудомоечной машины, Тони смотрел трансляцию выпуска академии Вест-Пойнта с помпезным выступлением президента, по ходу комментируя, - Здорово! – он напел знакомую тему из Звездных войн, - Палпатин и его войско…Имперские штурмовики…   
\- Он плохо кончил, ДиНоззо.  
Тони обернулся к жене, - такой финал предполагается даже в оптимистичном варианте…  
\- В жизни это мало что меняет, к сожалению…  
\- Лично я предпочитаю из всех – одного Президента, - закончив с посудой, он переключился на чайник, - из Западного крыла, - включив под ним горелку, взял ее за руки, - Зива Давид, ты – умная, гораздо умнее меня… Ты должна понимать – здесь… - красноречивым жестом обозначив экран телевизора, - ничего сделать нельзя…  
\- Не трудись, Тони, я не собираюсь воевать с ГосДепом… - она скрылась в спальне, он поплелся следом.  
\- Ну да, плюнешь на все и займешься хозяйством… Правило № 19… Остается – поверить.

За последний год у него выработалась стойкая привычка – просыпаться, если ее нет рядом… А еще он стал видеть в темноте и слышать на расстоянии – Бэтмен обзавидовался бы… Мельком глянув на светящийся экран мобильного, Тони убедился, что «еще ночь», но приглушенный голос жены и причудливая вязь иврита, в которой то и дело проскальзывали знакомые уху слова, опять прогнали сон напрочь…   
Он терпеливо дождался, пока она вернется в постель. – А вдруг я насобачился и понимаю твои секретные переговоры, - и Зива откликнулась тихой негромкой фразой, -  _At zodaq, Neshama…_  
\- Сейчас…- наудачу откликнулся Тони и жена рассмеялась.  
\- Ну, главное ты – понял…  
\- Мне страшно, Зива Давид… опять, как год назад, - он непроизвольно прижал ее слишком сильно и совсем не ожидая услышать, - Мне тоже, ДиНоззо… и очень давно.  
Ощущая вдруг странное успокоение, он предложил, - Будем бояться вместе – это значительно приятнее и уж точно эффективнее…

 

Вертолет мягко приземлился на крыше штаб-квартиры NCIS, выпуская вернувшихся из Стиллуотера агентов Морпола и Бюро. Церемония вышла строгой и печальной, оставляя после ощущение утраты, грусти и неминуемости всего этого…  
\- Агент Фарннел, - Эбби трогает его за плечо, - я хотела… вы ведь и раньше… - скороговоркой закончив, - поживите сейчас у Гиббса, хотя бы с месяц.  
Их давний соратник из Бюро, казалось, не удивился, с готовностью подтвердив, - Я и сам подумывал об этом. Как только Гиббс вернется…  
Эбби в благодарном порыве прильнула к нему на мгновение, с благодарностью сообщив, - я теперь все время плачу – просто катастрофа! – и доверительно хлюпая носом в большой носовой платок МакГи, поделилась, - Когда умерла мама… самое ужасное – я все время думала о ней, как о живой… проверяла телефонные звонки, покупала ее любимые… в общем, хотела, чтобы все было – как всегда.  
Фарннел, по-обыкновению, сочувственно молчал, и, дождавшись паузы, пообещал, - Постараюсь стать для Гиббса – родной матерью, на какое-то время.  
\- Спасибо, Брина, - Палмер маялся, пытаясь облечь в слова высшую степень благодарности жене, та только улыбнулась, - Какой ты… глупенький, Джим. Мистер Гиббс давно рассказал мне о твоих… сомнениях.  
Она погладила его по голове, - Передавай привет и лучшие пожелания Даки. Ну, иди… мистер Гиббс прав – один ребенок у меня уже есть.

 

Вышагивающий по приемной, словно унылая цапля, Парсонс вызывает у Вэнса желание взяться за оружие. Кивнув секретарше и пропустив посетителя вперед, он закрывает дверь, устраиваясь за своим столом нарочито медленно, давая понять, что – конкретно, Парсонсу тут совсем не рады…  
\- Так чего вы хотите от меня, мистер Парсонс? – директор Вэнс медленно закипает, снизу вверх глядя на мнущегося у его стола юриста Министерства обороны, - мы, кажется, дали вам гораздо больше того, о чем вы просили, нет?  
\- Директор, боюсь, вы не правильно меня понимаете, - присев на краешек кресла, Парсонс суетливо продолжает, - в этот раз – не вы под расследованием, ваши агенты могут быть, - выделив эти слова, он снова поднимает взгляд на директора, - вызваны как участники процесса.  
\- Иными словами, вы собираетесь привести моих людей к присяге и расспрашивать о том, что по большей части – засекреченные данные.  
\- Какая присяга – это предварительное слушанье. Мы установим факт нарушения правил Департамента, в том числе и контакты извне.   
\- И наше участие в нем – не обсуждается, - с издевкой комментирует Вэнс. На что Парсонс, как бы невзначай, напоминает, - дело агента Гиббса было приостановлено министром обороны, но – ведь не закрыто и сдано в архив…  
\- Вы мне угрожаете? – с веселым изумлением директор приподнимается с кресла, Парсонс торопится объяснить, - Бог с вами! Как вы могли, после нашей совместной работы, такой плодотворной… нет! Я хотел сказать, что при успешном завершении дела в ЦРУ я мог бы поставить точку и в нашем взаимном интересе…  
\- И что вы попросите взамен?  
\- Агента Скотта Бэйли…  
\- То есть?  
\- Понимаете… - тот снова начинает ерзать и проявлять иные признаки тревоги, - агент Бишоп раньше… до того, как попала в ЦРУ, до аналитического отдела АНБ… она сотрудничала с SecNav, - последние слова он произносит шепотом и на выдохе, - это неофициальная информация и я не в праве ее разглашать… Она была близко знакома с Эй Джей Барнс и слышала про Джонатана Коула.  
\- И? – директор все еще разыгрывает непонимание, - для чего вам агент Бэйли?  
\- Директор… - укоризненно произносит тот, - вы ведь меня прекрасно поняли, просто хотите, чтобы я проговорил это вслух…  
\- Допустим – я соглашусь, - переходит к условиям сделки Вэнс, - я должен быть уверен, что это никоим образом не отразится ни на нем, ни на его положении здесь.  
\- Естественно, - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся говорит Парсонс, - это такая же операция внедрения, как и все остальные. Прикрытие…  
\- Которое никто не обеспечивает, - ворчит директор, нажимая кнопку селектора, - агента Бэйли ко мне… 

 

\- Куда это он? – проследив взглядом за поднимающимся в направлении кабинета директора Бэйли, ДиНоззо встревожено оглянулся на МакГи, - что случилось?  
\- Не знаю, - качает головой тот, - ему позвонили из приемной… Там Парсонс… - добавляет настороженно Тим, - у директора. Они с Бишоп вернулись после задержания, по-видимому, успешного…  
\- То есть – нас не посвятили?! – тут же возмущается Тони, - мы, значит, им на месте преступления нужны, а как сливки снимать…  
\- Ты за сливками-то не спеши, Тони, - хмуро замечает Зива, - а то еще успеешь, не дай Бог… МакГи, а мы никак не можем…  
\- Нет! – слишком поспешно возражает тот, ясно давая понять, что такая возможность есть.  
\- МакПрослушка! – Тони обходит его стол, пристраиваясь рядом, - Ты знаешь, как поучаствовать в разговоре, так что – давай, включай свои шпионские штучки!   
\- Тони! – бубнит он, - ты же знаешь – я не могу!   
\- МакГи! – театральным шепотом произносит ДиНоззо, - Бэйли – там, с Парсонсом, Бишоп – в деле и ты еще сомневаешься?!

- _Мистер Парсонс, я не совсем понимаю свою роль во всем этом… - голос Бэйли, искаженный компьютерной программой, звучит глухо. – По вашему, я должен сделать – что? Пальчиком агенту Бишоп погрозить, а на каком основании?  
\- Грозить пальчиком – наша прерогатива, - отзывается Парсонс с улыбкой, - вы всего лишь должны найти болевую точку и надавить посильнее…  
\- Повторю – на основании чего? Даже если допустить, что у вас есть или был свидетель, внешне схожий со мной и она знает/знала его лично, что криминального в том, что они оба сотрудничали с SecNav?  
\- Агент Бэйли, а мне говорили, что вы проявляете прямо таки чудеса сообразительности. Сейчас вы подобного впечатления не производите.  
\- Мистер Парсонс, - прерывает директор, - давайте на личности мы не будем переходить, у каждого из нас мигом отыщется тысяча претензий друг к другу. Бэйли, SecNav уже больше года, как выведен из реестра спецслужб по причине злостных нарушений политики Департамента и уставов морского Министерства..  
\- А мы так до сих пор и не обнаружили даже следов их архивов, списков агентов и тех, с кем они сотрудничали, - жалуется Парсонс. – Большинство тех, кто знает об этом подразделении – мертвы либо связаны таким Соглашением о неразглашении, которое мы так и не можем опротестовать.  
\- Сочувствую, - без тени оного откликается Бэйли, - но не думаю, что судебное разбирательство, как бы вы эту процедуру не называли, советник, что-то решит. Скорее, заставит фигурантов насторожиться…  
\- В этом состоянии ошибки и совершаются чаще всего, - Парсонс, став вдруг неожиданно откровенным, продолжает, - вы думаете, мне нужна агент Бишоп?   
\- Нет… дилер вам не интересен, - переходит на криминалистический жаргон Бэйли, - вам нужен поставщик…   
\- Директор АНБ? – озвучивает Вэнс, а в отделе внизу происходит тихая паника, потому что МакГи рвется все отключить, а Тони - не дает.  
\- Не могу сказать, - стандартной фразой отказа от дачи показаний прикрывается Парсонс.  
\- Ну конечно, - ворчит Леон, - о чем это я… Итак, советник, четко сформулируйте задачу для моего агента и уповайте на его согласие, потому что – приказ я в этом случае отдавать не буду._

\- Все… - Тони, слушавший все это в молчаливом отчаянье, оставляет в покое МакГи, направляясь к боковой лестнице, - _Finita,_  как говорится, _la comedia…_    
\- Куда ты? – вслед ему узнает МакГи.  
\- Куда-куда… - бухтит Тони себе под нос, - звонить Гиббсу…  
Длинные гудки… очень много длинных гудков… босс никогда так долго не ждет, чтобы ответить…   
\- Что, ДиНоззо, все – так – плохо? – голос Гиббса звучит почти буднично, но Тони все равно чувствует себя паршиво.  
\- Все – еще хуже, босс… 

 

 

***  
\- Леон, не делай так больше… - первое, что произносит Гиббс, появляясь на пороге его кабинета ранним утром.  
\- Я просто хотел дать тебе передышку, - понимая с полуслова – о чем он, отвечает Вэнс, - как ты – мне, когда…  
\- Это – не одно и то же, Леон…  
\- А мне так не показалось… Как все прошло?  
\- Как должно быть… - уклончиво отвечает Гиббс, - ты всерьез рассматриваешь просьбу Парсонса?  
\- Нет, но он меня занудил и я дал возможность решать – агенту Бэйли. В конце концов, это его жизнь.  
\- Очень интересно. А тебе не кажется, что сейчас – не время для демократии?  
\- Не ты отчитываешься за нарушения пунктов Соглашения о сотрудничестве Департаментов перед комиссией Сената, - недовольно ворчит Вэнс.   
Гиббс пожимает плечами, - могу и я. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что дело – не в этом, - опираясь ладонями на стол, он нависает над директором, - Бэйли нельзя даже в шутку признавать, что он и известное нам обоим имя – одно и то же лицо. Это создаст такой прецедент, что никакой самый лучший юрист его не оспорит, даже твой драгоценный Александр.   
\- Не мой, - бурчит Леон, - Кларин… Парсонсу нужен Морроу…  
\- Надо предложить ему альтернативу…  
\- Эй Джей Барнс, - за него заканчивает директор.  
\- Эй Джей Барнс, - спокойно кивает Гиббс, - ты должен знать, как на нее выйти. Вы ведь дружили с Клемом…  
\- Он был ее дядей, а не отцом… - недовольно замечает Вэнс, впрочем, не споря. 

\- ДиНоззо! – еще сверху окликает Гиббс, быстро спускаясь в отдел, - почему фигуранты по делу в порту сидят где угодно, но только не у нас в допросной?  
\- Э-э… босс, я думал…  
\- Незаметно…  
\- Уже в пути, босс… - подхватив рюкзак, кивает Тони, направляясь к лифту.  
\- МакГи, где информация на подкидыша? И почему у Эбби в лаборатории бардак? – того сдувает словно ветром, а Гиббс продолжает, разворачиваясь к Зиве, - агенты Давид и Сандавал, у вас, как мне помнится, задание звучит, как расследование правомочности действий юридического отдела министерства Обороны и департамента ЦРУ. Почему вы – здесь?  
\- Ждали указаний, Гиббс, - спокойно реагирует она, - от вышестоящего начальства…  
\- Бэйли, - оставшись, наконец, одни в отделе, Гиббс кивает ему, - за мной… В благородство решил поиграть? – на ходу осведомляется он.  
\- Думал – так будет лучше… - не оправдываясь, а просто подтверждая факт, откликается Бэйли, - проще.  
\- Кому? – остановившись, Гиббс поворачивается к нему, - твоей жене? Твоей семье?  
\- Нашей команде, директору, Зиве…   
\- Ишь… благородный дон… - усмехается он, - можешь сделать кое-что… Найди Эй Джей…   
\- Агента Баррет? А чего ее искать, - пожимает плечами Бэйли, - после того, как едва не посадила Тони, она хорошо продвинулась по карьерной лестнице, оставив СБ. Хотите вместо пряника Парсонсу конфетку предложить…  
\- Хорошо бы убедить его в этом, - замечает Гиббс, по боковой лестнице спускаясь в гараж, - и в том, что выбора у него все равно нет…

 

\- Я не верю, что вот это все – устроил ты, Тимоти! – Эбби стоит посреди своей лаборатории, в оцепенении разглядывая царивший вокруг хаос.   
\- Я… - мямлит он, - никак не мог найти твое руководство, а Тони все стоял над душой, требуя результатов, а … еще эти твои приборы!  
\- Не смей! Не смей наговаривать на Майора Макса! – Эбби останавливается рядом со спектрометром, любовно поглаживая его блестящую крышку. – Я лишаю тебя привилегированного пропуска, МакГи!  
\- Эбби…  
\- Да-да, - повторяет она строгим тоном, - пока не сдашь мне устный экзамен.  
\- Хорошо, - упавшим голосом соглашается он, Эбби всматривается в его лицо, - Правило № 11, Тим. Доставай руководство для чайников, будем повторять…

 

\- Джимми, я очень рад, что вы вернулись, мне вас ужасно не хватало, - слова доктора Малларда заставляют Палмера снять и начать усиленно тереть и без того чистые стекла очков.  
\- Мне – вас тоже, Даки… А мы – помирились с Бриной! – радостно сообщает он, водружая очки на их законное место, - и решили не спешить… Может быть, если нам суждено стать родителями – мы ими станем… но сейчас…  
\- Все правильно, Джимми, - с улыбкой кивает доктор Маллард, - время все расставит по местам…  
\- Роль времени сильно переоценивают, Палмер, - входя в аутопсию, включается в разговор Гиббс, - так что – не слишком затягивайте, с ожиданием… Что у нас с подселенцем, Дак?   
\- Он погиб до того, как его поджарили на том судне, Джетро, - вздохнув, доктор Маллард возвращается к столу со вторым все еще неопознанным трупом агента ЦРУ, - и погиб от отравления газом, каким точно – тебе скажет наша Эбби. Похоже, что ЦРУ пытались скрыть какие-то свои просчеты, заставив нас засвидетельствовать эту смерть.   
\- И втянуть нас в их игрища, - соглашается Гиббс, - ДиНоззо скоро должен привезти тех, кого взяла Бишоп… Установим личность – выясним, для чего вся эта возня…  
\- Гиббс, мне … - доктор Маллард останавливается перед ним, тот кивает, - знаю, Дак… Мне тоже… 

 

Телефон жужжит, не переставая, уже с полминуты, но Зива лишь с досадой посматривает на экран, периодически сбрасывая звонок.   
\- Ты вполне можешь сходить на свою «тайную» встречу, - не глядя, замечает Донна, поморщившись от очередной серии виброзвонков, - Парсонс на заседании комиссии, а Бишоп вызвали в Лэнгли, так что – если мы не планирует сорваться в Виргинию вслед за ней, то не меньше часа личного времени у тебя есть.  
\- Все вокруг стали вдруг резко подрабатывать разведчиками, - неохотно улыбается она, - прямо эпидемия какая-то…  
\- Всем нравится чувствовать себя чуть более значительными, - усмехается Донна, - чем есть на самом деле… причастным к тайнам…  
\- Лучше бы не было никаких тайн, - на ходу бросает Зива, сворачивая в переулок, - вернусь через час. 

 

\- Агент Баррет, - окликает он, останавливаясь в полутемном холле Пентагона  
\- Агент Бэйли? – с неподдельным удивлением та оборачивается, вглядываясь в полумрак, - что привело вас к нам?  
\- Как обычно – дела, - он улыбается так искренне, что Эй Джей, кажется, расслабляется.   
\- Могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Похоже, что – да, Гиббс хотел бы встретиться и, желательно, сегодня…  
\- Для чего? – к ней снова вернулась настороженность, - у нас, вроде бы, нет общих дел.  
\- Может и нет, но текущее дело пересекает все Департаменты, думаю, общие темы найдутся…  
\- Хорошо, передайте Гиббсу – я свяжусь с ним.

 

\- Ты ведь жил где-то этот год… - после того, как … - голос Кристины срывается и «давай обо всем друг другу рассказывать» ему уже кажется не настолько хорошей идеей.  
\- Да, есть такое место, - Бэйли замолчал, что-то обдумывая. После разговора с Бишоп в Пентагоне он поддался порыву и бросил Кристалл «сигнал SOS». – Этот вариант – он на самый крайний случай, вернуться уже не получится.  
\- А мы успеем? – Крис прерывисто выдохнула, Бэйли смотрел внимательно, - Вдвоем – не знаю…  
\- А если я останусь – мне сядут на хвост! Бэй… - лицо его отразило некоторое изумление.  
\- Никогда не сомневался в твоих талантах, Кристалл… Кстати, - некстати вспомнил он, - каким боком в этой истории JAG? Насколько я могу судить, у дела нет юридической перспективы…  
Теперь удивилась Кристина, - а откуда ты… Впрочем, о чем я… - она решительно подытожила, - «История с географией» мне недоела – мы будем там, где ты…

 

\- Гиббс! – Эбби перехватывает его у лифта, - хорошо, что еще не уехал!  
\- Что-то нашла на «нелегала», Эббс? – он пропускает ее внутрь лаборатории, с удовольствием оглядывая воцарившийся вновь вокруг привычный рабочий беспорядок.  
\- И не просто «нашла», - с гордостью отвечает она, - знакомься, Гиббс, агент ЦРУ Алекс Андерсон, официально считается пропавшим без вести после миссии в Дубаи.   
\- Суть миссии?  
\- Я так рада, что ты спросил! – с энтузиазмом ныряя в компьютер, продолжает Эбби, - Конечно, это информация закрытая, но я попросила об услуге своих друзей и они кое-что мне переслали. В Арабских Эмиратах наш агент ЦРУ должен был выйти на контакт с израильским агентом, выведенным из списков действующих агентов. Такой Черный список, как в фильме с Томом Крузом! – нетерпеливый взгляд Гиббса заставляет ее поторопиться, - Ну да, так вот – успешная была миссия или нет, не знаю, но агент отравлен газом типа «зарин».   
\- Умница!  
\- Постой, еще не все, - удерживает она его, - я вспомнила, что такой газ используется Департаментом разведки и ЦРУ и мы с МакГи совершили еще одно федеральное преступление.  
\- И – что нарыли? – не вдаваясь в подробности, интересуется Гиббс.  
\- Миссия была фальшивкой, наш агент ЦРУ должен был каким-то образом сорвать встречу экс-агента Моссад и представителя самых влиятельных семейств шейхов.  
\- Судя по всему, у него это превосходно получилось, - Бэйли, появившись на пороге, устало присаживается на край лабораторного стола, - хотя и непонятно, почему его отравили.   
\- Так быстро вернулся, - замечает Гиббс, тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Сделал то, за чем приезжал.   
\- Эббс, у тебя – все? – та кивает, - хорошо, будет что-то новое – позвони. Бэйли… - Лифт останавливается со знакомым щелчком, меняя освещение, - Рассказывай…   
\- Хаттани был в Пентагоне, Зиву бомбардируют предложениями вернуться, а Баррет наверняка объявится ближе к ночи.   
\- Богатая событиями неделя, - замечает Гиббс, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Операция Парсонса, та, которую он выдает за «официальную версию», - кавычки ясно слышны в голосе Бэйли, - вся шита белыми нитками. Вообще, мне кажется, что они в сговоре с Бишоп. Ему нужен директор Морроу, а ей – архивы SecNav.  
\- Те, что ты забрал у Лэтама, - заканчивает его мысль Гиббс, - или то, что известно Эй Джей.   
\- Думаешь, сумеете уговорить ее… сдаться?  
\- Она уже сдалась, Бэйли, раз благополучно осела в СБ, - лифт все еще стоит между этажами, - вопрос в том – кому… Кстати, откуда информация о сговоре Парсонса и Бишоп?  
\- Источники у нас с Эбби – одни и те же, просто уровень допуска к секретным сведениям разный. Парсонс сам мне сказал, что его цель – Морроу, а меня весь этот год пытаются вытянуть за все выдающиеся места.  
\- Ты жену в это дело втянул? – спрашивает Гиббс, прежде чем запустить лифт, Бэйли усмехается.  
\- Правило № 4, Гиббс…   
\- Значит – Александр… - щелкает переключателем тот…

 

\- Леон… - директор, подняв глаза от бумаг, встречается взглядом со «старшеньким» Клары. – Есть возможность – поговорить?  
\- Это – касается работы, твоей или моей? – не двигаясь с места, уточняет он.  
\- Боюсь, что – да…  
\- Садись.  
\- Может, пройдемся, - предлагает вдруг Александр, - чудесный вечер…  
\- И почему мне уже не нравится наш разговор, - ворчит Леон, заглядывая по пути в столовую, - Клара, мы с вашим «мальчиком» –  _пройдемся…_  Не теряйте нас…  
Они идут уже достаточно долго и директор терпеливо ждет, когда Александр созреет.  
\- Один из ваших агентов обратился ко мне с просьбой… - он замолкает и директор, усмехнувшись, перебивает, - Могу продолжить, если у тебя с этим затруднения… Ты мог бы отказать, но твоя врожденная деликатность плюс обязательства, которые ты привык соблюдать, этого не позволили. Выполнив просьбу, ты заинтересовался… - Александр молчит, - а учитывая обширность твоих собственных связей, тебе не составило труда выяснить все малопривлекательные подробности этого долгоиграющего дела.   
\- Я – юрист, Леон, - неожиданно отзывается Александр, - моя работа – быть на чье-то стороне…  
\- А здесь ты никак не можешь выбрать, - кивает Вэнс, сворачивая на аллею парка, - только вот дело в том, что ты попал на передовую, когда сражение в самом разгаре и привели тебя на определенную сторону… так что – выбора у тебя нет…   
\- То есть – от меня вообще ничего не зависит, так?  
\- Нет… - остановившись, Леон поворачивается к нему, - принять решение можешь только ты… Делать ли то, чего от тебя ждут.   
Возвращались они в полном молчании и только на пороге дома Александр задержался, - трудно, когда знаешь, что принятое решение затронет близких людей. И правило  _Делай, что должен_  не слишком помогает смириться.   
\- У Гиббса есть правила № 26 и 28, как раз для этого случая, - открывая дверь и пропуская его вперед, отзывается Вэнс, - ну и № 51, если все совсем плохо…

 

\- Год назад я добирался рейсовиками с наших авиабаз… Начал с Окинавы, - голос Тони звучит приглушенно в темноте, оба снова не спят – все, как всегда… - Потом Южная Корея, Афганистан и Ирак. Отследить – невозможно. Транспортников тьма, расписания у них нет… - не дождавшись от жены желания поддержать тему, он настойчиво вглядывается в близкое лицо. – Может, повторим маршрут? Сможем объявиться в «доме под оливами» достаточно неожиданно – для всех.  
\- Там – самая настоящая война, Тони, - наконец, отвечает она, чуть повернув голову. Лунный свет отражается в ее глазах.  
\- Нет, - возражает он, завороженный этими бликами, - настоящая – у русских. Здесь обычная возня – то ли с террористами, то ли с политической оппозицией… Никогда не мог разобраться – в чем разница…  
Молчание Зивы лежит полосой отчуждения и Тони предпринимает еще одну попытку.  
\- Похоже, в резерве у меня – только понтифик…- и, глядя на ее лицо, опередил, - Тогда я буду подавать патроны…

 

\- Ты видишь, МакГи? Что-то грядет…   
\- Тише, Эбби, мы же должны быть заняты делом…   
\- А мы и заняты – наблюдением… Подожди, это военный прокурор? А там – адмирал Чегвидден, тот, кто защищал Гиббса в прошлом году…   
\- Директор Морроу…  
\- Закрой рот, МакСкворечник! – появившись из-за спины, ДиНоззо удачно захлопывает ему рот, - И ты прав – займитесь делом. У нас вон бумаги по последнему оформлены шаляй-валяй и через одну… - продолжая бухтеть, Тони усаживается позади МакГи, комментируя вместо него, - Эббс, ты права, это прямо нашествие какое-то! Здесь, кажись, все Департаменты… нет, Бюро не хватает… - лифт звонком оповещает о прибытии, - о, а вот и они… Агент Фарннел… - чуть приподнимается в приветствии он, тут же вскакивая с места, - Мадам Министр…  
\- Добрый день, агенты ДиНоззо, МакГи и мисс Шутто… А агент Гиббс?  
\- В Центре Связи, мэм, - чеканит Тони, она благосклонно улыбается, поворачиваясь к Фарннелу, - Тобиас, ты меня проводишь?  
\- Безусловно… мэм, - улыбается тот. Тони ворчит им вслед, - надо же… видать, правда – что говорят… а наш Фарннел – не промах, я грешным делом думал, что у него были только женщины Гиббса…  
\- Я все слышу, ДиНоззо! 

\- Мы – готовы? – Вэнс смотрит на стоящего рядом с ним перед плазмой, на которую транслируется изображение с камер MTAG, Гиббса. – Собрались почти все…  
\- Это был Александр… - не глядя на директора, произносит Гиббс и получив утвердительное хмыканье в ответ, кивает, - Мы готовы…

\- Господа… - мадам министр ВМФ со ставшей уже привычной за этот год полуулыбкой оглядывает всех собравшихся, - спасибо, что откликнулись на мою просьбу и нашли время в ваших плотных графиках. Мне не хочется примерять образ строгой классной дамы, но – иначе, похоже, никак. Речь пойдет о последствиях того дела, что привело меня на этот пост. Мистер Парсонс, мы с министром обороны обсудили стратегии ваших дел…  
\- Прошу прощения, мэм, но я хотел бы объяснить…  
\- И вам представится такая возможность, - отрезает она, - после того, как я закончу. Дело на агента Гиббса, открытое и замороженное в прошлом году, теперь официально прекращено, за недостаточностью фактов. А то, что вы сфабриковали, чтобы «почистить ряды» одного из ведущих департаментов ЦРУ, вызывает много вопросов и прежде всего к вам.  
\- Простите, мисс Портер, - раздраженно встревает директор Морроу, - но я не понимаю, для чего меня отвлекли от важного совещания по безопасности…  
\- Я дойду до этого, директор, если меня не будут постоянно перебивать, - все с такой же терпеливой улыбкой откликается та. – Директор ЦРУ, который, к сожалению, не смог присутствовать здесь, выражает вам благодарность за «трепетную заботу о его Департаменте» - это прямая цитата. Он обещал еще и лично поблагодарить вас за агента Бишоп… - возмущенное бульканье, слышимое абсолютно во всех углах Центра связи, определенно, повеселило присутствующих. – Но, к делу, господа… речь пойдет о нашем Летучем Голландце, а точнее – подразделении SecNav, которое вышло из подчинения и было расформировано после гибели его руководителя полковника Лэтама и основной части личного состава. Принимая на себя обязанности морского министра, я также унаследовала от предшественника и все его незаконченные дела, в прямом и переносном смысле. Поэтому, какое-то время я мирилась со слухами и настойчивыми попытками некоторых Департаментов возобновить деятельность данного подразделения в другом месте или завладеть мифическим архивом. В присутствии главы юридической военно-морской службы адмирала Чегвиддена, министра обороны, директоров АНБ и NCIS еще раз заявляю – дело по SecNav закрыто. Единственным оставшимся в живых свидетелем является присутствующая в этом здании агент СБ морского министерства Эй Джей Баррет, которая в свое время дала все необходимые показания, после чего дело было признано завершенным. Архив полковника Лэтама был уничтожен, убивший его Джонатан Коул – погиб при попытке обезвредить бомбу, взорвавшуюся здесь год назад. Тем самым он обелил свое имя, доказав преданность и лояльность. – Сара Портер еще раз прошлась взглядом по всем присутствующим. – Сейчас сложилась крайне неприятная международная обстановка и нам нужно оставить все разногласия между Департаментами в прошлом… Предстоит тяжелая и длительная работа и по-отдельности мы с ней не справимся… Это все, господа… если ко мне нет вопросов…

«Большие люди», как окрестил их по себя ДиНоззо, потянулись к выходу, кто поодиночке, а кто – группами… Агенты в отделе провожали их такими полными потаенного любопытства взглядами…  
\- Не толкай меня, МакГи! – шипит Эбби, делая вид, что изучает данные на его мониторе, - всего хорошего, агент Бишоп, приходите к нам еще! Ну что!?!  
\- Какое «еще», ты с ума сошла, Эбби?! – бубнит МакГи, - уходят и скатертью дорога…  
\- Тогда надо помыть за ними полы, - тут же находит нужную примету она, - вслед и воду вылить, чтобы уже – никогда не возвращались!  
\- Думаю, нам вряд ли удастся избавиться от них так скоро, - Зива сидит в кресле Тони, тоже наблюдая «исход», - но, судя по всему, мадам сказала им что-то «очень» приятное… Посмотри на Морроу, - обращается она к Бэйли, присевшему на край ее бывшего стола, - его будто скоробей укусил.  
\- После их укусов живым не уйдешь, - авторитетно вставляет Тони, устроившись в кресле за столом Бэйли, - а что – я Мумию смотрел, случайно… заняться было нечем… - поспешно оправдывается он.  
\- Советник Парсонс выглядит также малорадостно, - вносит и свою лепту Донна, аккуратно щелкая автоматически складывающимся телеобъективом небольшой фотокамеры, - не говоря уже про остальных… Хотя, шеф вот явно доволен мероприятием…  
Фарннел и правда, выглядит благодушным, окинув взглядом отдел с двумя оперативными и одной лабораторной командой, кивает, - агенты… Сандавал, Давид… увидимся в офисе, еще сегодня, да?  
\- Непременно, шеф… - за обоих откликается Зива.

 

\- Что скажешь, Леон? – Гиббс стоит, облокотившись на перила лестницы рядом с директором, сверху обозревая весь оперативный этаж.   
\- Мы победили… - глядя на своих агентов внизу откликается Вэнс.  
\- Выиграли бой…- исправляет Гиббс. - Изменит ли это общую расстановку сил – время покажет. И что с нас спросят – за эту победу, тоже…  
- _Многие знания,_  Гиббс, - привычно возвращаясь к Библии, цитирует Леон, - у всех нас один и тот же диагноз – неизлечимый…   
\- Стремление и обладание – разные понятия, Леон, - остановившись парой ступенек ниже, Гиббс заканчивает, - ведущие, в итоге, к разным целям. И пока есть возможность… - звонок его мобильного прерывает их, - Гиббс… - и уже вниз, обращаясь к своей опергруппе, - Собирайтесь...


End file.
